Rise of the Terran Alliance
by Raptor2216
Summary: Several months after the Battle of Geonosis, the Republic learns that the CIS is exploring into a neighboring galaxy. A Republic search for the CIS results in the discovery of Earth. With the Clone Wars now expanding beyond the galaxy, the Republic aids the people of Earth against the CIS, and the Terran Alliance is born. When the Republic turns to darkness, how will Earth respond?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, everybody. I'm excited to be here with this story. I've been thinking about it for a while, and I decided to finally get to it.**

**So, there have been several stories posted involving the Star Wars galaxy finding Earth. This one, like some others, will be set in the Clone Wars, but this story will be part of a series of at least three stories, which will cover all the way to the end of Episode 9. My original plan actually called for this to be a Star Wars-Marvel crossover, but I decided to have it just be Star Wars. Still, we're gonna see Earth's military, aided by the Republic, go toe to toe with the CIS.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 1- A New World

On Coruscant, the Jedi Council is convening for a meeting. It has been five months since the Battle of Geonosis. The Clone Wars are waging in full force across the galaxy.

Many members of the Council are still across the galaxy, serving as Generals. Many of them are present for this meeting via hologram.

"Where are we in the search for General Grievous?" Mace Windu asks, one of the two members of the Council actually present on Coruscant.

"Since his last appearance, he has completely disappeared. There has been no rumor of a sighting for weeks," Plo Koon responds.

"We must focus more resources on the capture of General Grievous. If we can capture or kill him, we can end this war," Ki Adi Mundi adds.

"Yes. For the moment, however, we must put that aside in our discussion. How fares the war?" Obi Wan asks.

Suddenly, the doors open, and Anakin, who had briefly returned to Coruscant the day earlier, walks into the room. "Pardon me, masters. I hate to interrupt this council, but I have something urgent I must share with you immediately," he says.

"Very well, Skywalker," Mace says, gesturing for Anakin to continue.

"I recently received something from an officer in Republic intelligence. They intercepted a transmission between Count Dooku and General Grievous. While it does not give us a location on General Grievous, what it does contain is highly disturbing," Anakin explains.

"Show it to us," Plo says.

Anakin nods as he pulls out a device. Pressing a button, audio begins to play.

"Have you yet located the planet?" Count Dooku asks.

"It is not easy when searching for a planet in another galaxy," General Grievous responds.

"That I understand. But, failure in this search is unacceptable. If we can expand our influence into other galaxies, it will give us the opportunity we need to overwhelm the Republic. You must not fail," Dooku responds.

"It will be done, my Lord. I will contact you with any updates in the search," Grievous responds. After this statement, the recording shuts off.

The Council sits in shock at this revelation. After a moment, Anakin continues.

"The officer I spoke to said they have looked into it. Apparently, they have detected strange signals coming from our neighboring galaxy, sometimes referred to as the Milky Way. The signals are presumed to be the work of a sentient species. Intelligence believes that the Separatists intend to capture the planet generating the signals, as well as other planets, to gain more resources, and possibly to serve as a secret hiding place for Separatist leadership in the event of an emergency."

The Council is quiet for almost a minute. Then, Mace asks, "Have we detected the signals?"

"Intelligence has been working to since the transmission was detected. Apparently, we just detected the signals. Intelligence doesn't have an accurate enough read on the signals to give us a specific location. But, if we could reach the Milky Way, it would be much easier," Anakin explains.

"We have no choice. We must attempt to locate this planet first. We cannot allow the Separatists to establish a foothold in another galaxy," Obi Wan says emphatically.

"Do we have a location on where Grievous' signal broadcast from?" Ki Adi Mundi asks.

"Yes," Anakin answers. He presses another button on the device, bringing up a display of the Milky Way galaxy. Large circle appears in the outer regions of the galaxy.

"Grievous' signal broadcast from somewhere in the Outer Rim. A follow up transmission from Grievous to the scouting party was picked up in this highlighted area. Unfortunately, due to the distance, and the brief duration of the transmission, Intelligence was unable to get a better read on the signal. It is also highly probable that the scouting party may have moved out of this area since the transmission was broadcast," Anakin says.

There is quiet for a moment before Yoda says, "Investigate this, we must."

"Agreed," Mace responds. He then looks at Anakin and says, "Skywalker, you will take a small task force and journey to the Milky Way galaxy. Your task is to attempt to track the down the source of the signals, and to search for General Grievous. However, the priority is to find the source of the signals. Once you do, you will report back immediately, and we will dispatch reinforcements immediately. This mission is of utmost importance. Whatever this planet is, we cannot allow the Separatists to gain control of it."

Anakin nods and bows to the Council. "Understood, Master Windu. I will prepare to depart immediately," he says. He then turns and walks out of the Council room.

After Anakin departs, the Council looks around at each other. "What do you think of this development?" Obi Wan asks.

"This is an unforeseen development to be sure. However, I have no idea how impactful this will be," Plo says.

"Great power there is to be found on this new world. Once find it we do…the same, the galaxy will never be," Yoda says. Everyone is quiet as they digest Yoda's words.

* * *

(The following day)

Anakin watches as the rest of the clone troops board the ship. After conferring with the Council again, it had been decided he would take a small task force of just 4 Venator class ships and 2 Acclamator class assault ships, carrying not only the 501st, but also three more clone legions, for a total of about 40,000 troops. Meanwhile, at the same time, a much larger fleet, comprising 54 ships and 200,000 more soldiers, is being prepared to follow Anakin's task force to this mystery planet in the Milky Way once Anakin has located it.

Anakin raises his communicator cuff up to his head. "Admiral Yularen, what is the status of the task force?" he asks.

"General Skywalker, all clones are aboard. All six ships are ready to depart. We can leave whenever you are ready," Admiral Yularen replies.

"Copy that, Admiral. I will be boarding momentarily," Anakin responds. He then turns to Ahsoka, who is waiting excitedly, and says, "Alright, Snips. Let's get to it."

"You got it, Skyguy," she responds, and together the two board the flagship of the Task Force, the _Illustrious._

Once they reach the bridge, Anakin looks over to Admiral Yularen, and orders, "Admiral, let's go." Admiral Yularen issues the orders, and the six ships quickly lift off the surface and head up into orbit.

"Are we cleared to make the jump to hyperspace?" Anakin asks as the ships slip out of orbit and head off into space.

"Any moment now," Admiral Yularen replies. After a few moments, he turns to Anakin from his position besides one of the crew's monitors and nods.

"Alright. Make the jump to hyperspace," Anakin orders. And within moments, all six ships jump to hyperspace, beginning their very long journey to the Milky Way.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope this was a good intro chapter.**

**I want to clarify the timeline. Obviously, this is five months after the Battle of Geonosis. But, Earth timeline wise, this will be set in late 1991.**

**The Republic task force will be making contact with Earth very soon. Hope you're excited for it. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2- Arrival

**Alright. Here we go. Chapter 2.**

**Let's get to it.**

**SupergodzillaSailorCosmos: I won't be crossing this over with any of other stories, although it is an interesting idea.**

**T-Rex-1000: There will be plenty of OC characters on Earth.**

**CMac54: I decided on 1991 because it's after the end of the Cold War, so tensions are on the decline across the world, yet militaries are still heavily built up.**

**Hellisonfire345: This will take place right before the official break up of the Soviet Union. By this point, the Cold War is over, and the USSR had begun transitioning away from communism. For the sake of a date, this chapter takes place in November, a month before the official break up of the Soviet Union. The Soviet Union will dissolve during this story. As for how they, and NATO, will react…well, you'll see.**

* * *

Chapter 2- Arrival

"How much further?" Anakin asks Admiral Yularen.

"The navi-computer indicates we only have one parsec to go, General," the Admiral responds.

Anakin nods and walks towards the viewport window, where Ahsoka is waiting. "Hey, Snips. What's on your mind?" he asks.

"I just can't believe we're really doing this. I mean, so far as we know, nobody has ever travelled to another galaxy," Ahsoka says.

"I know, Ahsoka. But, if this world that the Confederacy is after is real, then they're gonna need our help," Anakin responds.

"What if they've never had visitors from outside their planet before? What if they try and attack us on sight?" Ahsoka asks.

"Well, we'll figure it out," Anakin responds.

The two continue to watch out of the viewport. Finally, a clone commander says, "General Skywalker! We'll be coming out of hyperspace in a few moments! We'll be emerging out of hyperspace near the fourth planet of the system. The target planet is the third planet in the system."

"Understood," Anakin responds.

After a few more moments, the _Resolute_ and the rest of Anakin's task force drop out of hyperspace. Off of their starboard side, they can see a red planet, with two very small moons that look more like large asteroids.

"Do we have any record of the names of the planets in this system?" Anakin asks. He already knows the answer, but feels he may as well ask.

"No, General," Admiral Yularen responds. Anakin just nods in response.

The task force continues closer to the system's star. Finally, after an agonizing wait, a planet emerges up ahead. A beautiful planet, with multiple green continents and vast blue oceans.

"Admiral. Is that the planet up ahead?" Anakin asks.

"Yes, sir!" Admiral Yularen.

"Alright. Set up in a very high orbit over the planet. I'll take the _Twilight_ down to the surface with Ahsoka and a few clones. Admiral, you hold the task force in position above the planet. We don't want to scare the locals too much. So, only take action is we are captured and it is clear that the locals are hostile. Understood?" Anakin says.

"Yes, sir," the Admiral says again.

"Come on, Snips," Anakin says, and he and Ahsoka leave the bridge and start heading down to the hangar bay.

Once they reach the hangar bay, they find Captain Rex, along with Fives and eight other clones waiting for them next to the _Twilight_. "Alright, General. We ready to go pay this planet a visit?" Rex asks as the two Jedi approach.

"Of course. But, make sure to be nice to the locals," Anakin adds with a smile before leading Ahsoka and the clones onto the ship.

The clones settle in the back, while Ahsoka and Rex accompany Anakin up to the cockpit, along with R2. Anakin powers up the ship and waits for the hangar bay to open.

After about another 15 minutes, the bay finally opens. "General, you are clear to leave and make your descent to the planet," Admiral Yularen calls over the radio.

"Copy that, Admiral," Anakin says. He slowly pulls the _Twilight_ up and out of the hangar bay.

The small ship descends towards the planet. As they begin to enter the atmosphere, Ahsoka realizes just how beautiful this planet is. As she scans the planet, she also realizes how diverse the planet is. She can see area that are clearly forested, some areas that are plains, some areas that are deserts, and some areas that are clearly covered in snow.

"It seems like there are so many biomes, Master," Ahsoka says as they descend into the atmosphere and head towards one of the continents.

"I know, Snips," Anakin says as he pilots the ship down towards the ground.

Anakin pilots them closer to the ground. Ahsoka scans the instruments. One is calculating their altitude over the planet. As the height on the instrument reaches 35,000 feet, a beep suddenly gets Ahsoka's attention. Looking over at their scanners, Ahsoka sees two blips approaching them at high speed from the rear.

"Uhh, Master," Ahsoka says, pointing towards the scanner. Anakin looks down at it, and his gaze hardens as the scanner shows one of the blips drifting behind the _Twilight_, while the other approaches closer.

Suddenly, movement out of their right side window catches their eye. Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex all look out of the window, and see a strange craft flying in close formation with them. The rear half of the craft is not visible, hidden beyond the range of view of the window. But the forward part, which they can see, is designed unlike any craft they know of. The cockpit is surrounded by a large bubble canopy. In the cockpit, the pilot, his face hidden behind a visor and a mask, stares back at them.

"What do they want?" Ahsoka asks.

"Probably nervous about who we are," Anakin responds.

Suddenly, there radio crackles to life. "Unidentified flying object, this is Captain Cesar Rodriguez of the United States Air Force, currently flying off your right side. Identify yourself and state your intentions, or you will be considered hostile and shot down."

Anakin quickly gets on the radio. "Attention. This is General Anakin Skywalker of the Galactic Republic. We have come in peace to set up communication with your planet and warn you of an impending attack."

There is quiet for a few moments before the so-called Rodriguez replies, "Stand by."

There is quiet for almost a minute, then Rodriguez comes over the radio again. "Unidentified flying object, this is Captain Rodriguez. I have orders to escort you back to my base. You will follow me back to my base. You will take no other course besides the one needed to follow me. Should you deviate from following me, or try anything stupid, my wingman and 4 other fighters within 20 miles of us have permission to shoot you down."

"Understood," Anakin responds.

To their right, the pilot they assume is Rodriguez nods once to them, then the fighter pulls ahead, revealing the rest of the fighter. The fighter is powerfully built. It has two engines that look far different from any starfighter engines they know of. At the end of the fighter, it has two vertical structures. It has no laser cannons, yet several weapons hanging under the body of the fighter that look a lot like missiles.

The fighter pulls ahead of them by about half a mile, then banks slightly to the left and nosing down slightly. Anakin follows it, heading down towards the ground.

As they pass through 10,000 feet and continue down, they begin to see definite signs of civilization. They see large cities spread out across the land below them, and smaller settlements as well.

"Well, they do seem rather advanced for a planet that hasn't figured out space travel. At least, compared to what we've seen," Ahsoka says.

"Well, we'll see about that, Ahsoka," Anakin responds.

Anakin continues to follow the fighter ahead of him. After about 15 more minutes, they see what looks like a large air base just up ahead. Sure enough, the fighter leading them heads straight for the base. Anakin follows.

The fighter flies low over the base. Anakin follows it, and sees a massive circle of people, or whatever kind of creatures these are, down on the ground. One individual, holding torches of some kind, is trying to wave them down.

"I guess that's where they want us to land," Ahsoka says.

"Probably. Rex, go tell the Clones we'll be landing soon. Tell them to gear up, but do not take any aggressive action once we disembark," Anakin says.

"Understood, General," Rex says before walking into the back.

Anakin circles around and heads for the spot. The individual with the torches guides him in. Anakin flies right into the center of the circle and touches down.

As the ships touches down, Anakin quickly powers it down, then turns to Ahsoka and says, "Come on." The two stand up, and along with R2, walk into the back, where Rex and the other clones are all waiting.

"Alright, guys. Let's make first contact with this planet," Anakin says.

The clones all nod. Anakin then walks over to the hatch, takes a deep breath, and opens the hatch.

Anakin and Ahsoka slowly step out of the hatch. Before they even have a chance to get their bearings, they hear, "Put your hands in the air!"

Not wanting to escalate anything, they do. Looking around, they see that the crowd is indeed humans. They're all dressed in military type uniforms. And a number of them are holding weapons that look like slugthrowers, and aiming them at them and the ship.

"Walk toward us slowly!" a voice yells. Anakin and Ahsoka glance at each other, then back at the assembled crowd, and slowly walk towards them. The clones follow them, also with their hands in the air.

The guards in the crowd slowly walk towards them, still with their weapons aimed at them. Then, a man steps out of the crowd. His insignia and medals on his chest suggest a man of high rank.

The man looks at each of them harshly, then demands, "Who are you? And can you actually understand me?"

"Yes, we can understand you. As for who I am, my name is Anakin Skywalker, Knight of the Jedi Order and General of the Grand Army of the Republic," Anakin says.

"And what is this…thing next to you?" the man asks.

Anakin glares at him. Before he can say anything, Ahsoka says, "The 'thing' has a name and feelings, you know."

The man just looks at her. Then, Anakin says, "This is my Padawan learner. Her name is Ahsoka Tano, and she is what's known as a Togruta."

The man just looks at him for a moment, then demands, "What do you want? Why have you come to our planet?"

"We come with a warning. We must speak with your planet's leader at once," Anakin says.

"Our planet doesn't have a leader. There's almost 200 countries on this planet," the man responds.

Anakin and Ahsoka quickly glance at each other before returning their gaze to the man. "Well, then, take us to your country's leader," Anakin says.

The man narrows his eyes suspiciously. After a few moments, he says, "I will contact him. For the time being, you will remain here on this base under guard. Once I hear back from our president, then we will go from there."

Ahsoka wants to protest, but Anakin, despite his impatience, says, "Very well."

"Follow my guards. I will come speak to you once I have received orders," the man says before turning and walking away. The guards then surround Anakin, Ahsoka, R2, and the clones. Not wanting to cause a fight, all of them allow the guards to lead them into a nearby hangar.

* * *

(Washington D.C., half an hour later)

"Will someone please explain to me what's going on?" President George H. W. Bush asks his advisors from inside the White House Situation Room.

"Mr. President, our satellites detected the arrival of six ships a few hours ago. They have been holding in position in a very high orbit for the last hour. Shortly after they arrived in orbit, a smaller ship, not much bigger than a fighter, apparently broke away from this force and entered the atmosphere. F-15 Eagles from the 33rd Fighter Wing out of Eglin Air Force Base intercepted the ship and apparently established contact. The ship complied with their demands and followed them back to Eglin. We have yet to here from Eglin regarding the ship or its occupants, but we can assume they will contact us soon," the National Security Advisor says.

Suddenly, one the aides says, "Sir, we're getting a call from Brigadier General Rogers at Eglin."

"Put him on," President Bush responds.

A moment later, the voice of General Rogers, the man who had spoken to Anakin before, says over the phone, "Mr. President, this is General Rogers at Eglin Air Force Base. I have spoken to the inhabitants of the ship that landed here. Most of them seem to be human, with one of an alien species that one of the humans called a Togruta. They claim to come with a warning, and that they must speak with you immediately."

"Very well. Have them flown to Washington immediately," President Bush responds.

"Understood," General Rogers says before cutting off the call.

President Bush looks around at everybody. "Prepare an escort to bring these visitors to the White House once they arrive. At the same time, I want all military forces at DEFCON 2. James, I want you to contact the Soviets and let them know what's going on so they don't assume the worst," he orders.

The Secretary of State, James Baker, nods. "At once, Mr. President," Baker says before leaving to carry out his orders.

Bush stares at the wall, wondering how this is going to turn out.

* * *

**I'll end there.**

**So, Anakin's first contact was with the US. The aircraft that intercepted them obviously were F-15Cs. And the pilot mentioned, Cesar Rodriguez, was a fighter pilot who served with the 33rd Fighter Wing during Operation Desert Storm.**

**Next chapter should be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**

**(Author's Note: I accidently switched Rodriguez' rank from Captain to Lieutenant Colonel during the interception. I know of Rodriguez from two different episodes of the TV show Dogfights, and in one the stories are from when he was a Captain, and in the other, from when he was a Lieutenant Colonel. So, that was a typo. I have since fixed it.)**


	3. Chapter 3- Meeting the President

**Alright. Back with Chapter 3. I'm really glad to see all the support that this story has been getting so far.**

**Let's get to the chapter. I hope I do it well.**

* * *

Chapter 3- Meeting the President

Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, and the rest of the clones sit in silence in the back of the aircraft they've been loaded into. A C-130, the locals called it. Armed guards are sitting within a few yards of them, hanging onto their weapons, including Anakin and Ahsoka's lightsabers.

The base commander, General Rogers, had given them a brief briefing on where they were. The planet they were one was known as Earth, but also known as Terra. They had landed in a country known as the United States of America, whose inhabitants were collectively known as Americans. He had also told them that their President had requested to meet with them. So, the Americans at the base had loaded them onto the C-130, a large transport aircraft, which was now flying north towards America's capital city.

Ahsoka wrings her hands a bit. "They're being a little overly cautious don't you think?" she asks her master.

"Well, they've never had visitors from another planet. And I gotta admit. Showing up with a task force above their planet…they're bound to be cautious," Anakin says.

"Well, they have to believe us. Or the Separatists are gonna conquer this planet easily," Ahsoka says.

"I know, Snips. But, right now, they know nothing about us. From what I can already see of these Terrans…it may take them a little while to trust us," Anakin responds.

Ahsoka just nods. Then, the plane lurches a bit and shakes a bit. "What was that?" Ahsoka calls out.

"We're descending," one of the guards responds. Ahsoka just nods.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and the clones try to wait patiently as the aircraft descends. Finally, they feel the plane shake a lot as it touches down. It's another few minutes before they feel the plane stop. Then, the back of the plane starts to lower.

"Alright. Everybody up," one of the guards orders. Anakin stands, along with Ahsoka and the clones. They slowly follow the guards out of the plane. They walk across the tarmac to where some other aircraft, which General Rogers had called helicopters, are waiting.

"Alright. Half in one, half in the other," one of the guards orders. Anakin and Ahsoka go into one of the helicopters, along with Rex, Fives, and two other clones. The other six clones climb into the other helicopter. Four guards climb into each helicopter as well.

The helicopter pilots power up the helicopters, and the engines begin warming up. Within a few minutes, the helicopters lift off the ground and head west.

After a very short flight, the helicopters stop in midair, then slowly lower to the ground. After a minute, the doors of the helicopters open, and the guards outside who opened them motion for the passengers to get out of the helicopters.

Anakin and Ahsoka both hop out, followed by the clones. They look around themselves and see they've landed in a large grassy area, with trees and bushes, which is surrounding a large white building.

"Follow us," one of the guards orders. Anakin nods respectfully, and he, Ahsoka, and the clones follow him, with more guards behind them.

"What is this place?" Ahsoka asks.

"The White House. It's the personal residence of the President of the United States," one of the guards responds.

Anakin looks around the grounds. It's clear how seriously the Americans take their President's security, as he can see dozens of guards, and missile launchers. But, he also realizes some of these may just be here because of them.

The guards lead him, Ahsoka, and the clones through the front doors of the White House. They march them down multiple hallways and staircases until they finally reach a room with a sign on the door that reads, "White House Situation Room."

"The President is waiting for you inside. You may take one of your soldiers inside. The rest will remain out here with us," the leader of the guards says.

"Very well. Rex, you're with us. The rest of you, stay out here with our hosts," Anakin says. Fives and the rest of the clones nod. Anakin then turns to the leader of the guards and nods. The man opens the door, and Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex all walk in.

As they enter, they stop short. There are multiple soldiers, all armed, inside. Several men in military uniforms are sitting around the tables, along with a few men in suits. At the opposite end of the table from them, is a man in a suit, looking towards them firmly but calmly.

"So. You're our visitors from space," the man at the end of the table says.

"Yes. I'm assuming you're the President?" Anakin asks.

"Yes. I'm President George H. W. Bush of the United States of America," he responds.

Anakin bows his head respectfully. "A pleasure to meet you, sir. I'm Anakin Skywalker, Knight of the Jedi Order and General of the Grand Army of the Republic. This is my Padawan learner, or apprentice, Ahsoka Tano, and my captain of the 501st Legion, Captain Rex," Anakin says to introduce himself and his two companions.

President Bush simply nods. He then looks at Ahsoka and demands, "What are you, exactly?"

"I'm what's called a Togruta. Don't worry. I'm no more of harm to you than these two are," Ahoska says calmly.

President Bush nods slowly. "I apologize if we seem too cautious. But you're our fist extraterrestrial visitors, and we aren't quite sure what to expect. Perhaps you can enlighten us as to why you've come you, and why there's something that seems akin to a task force in orbit above our planet?" he demands.

"That may take a minute to explain, Mr. President. But I will try to be quick about it," Anakin responds. He takes a deep breath, then begins his explanation.

"We come from your neighboring galaxy. In our galaxy, interplanetary travel has existed for millenia. Thousands of years ago, much of the inhabited planets in the galaxy joined together to form the Galactic Republic. For thousands of years, the Republic has fostered peace and democracy, governed by the Galactic Senate. The Jedi Order, which Ahsoka and I are members of, have been guardians of peace and prosperity in the Republic."

Anakin pauses for a moment to let that sink in, then continues, "Over the last few years, a number of systems have grown disillusioned with the Republic, and attempted to secede from the Republic. They called themselves the Confederacy of Independent Systems, or the Separatists. They have been led by a former Jedi named Count Dooku. However, we recently discovered that Count Dooku has become a Sith. The Sith are the ancient enemies of the Jedi, who we long thought extinct, only to recently discover they weren't. Count Dooku is the apprentice to an as yet unknown Sith Master, and is leading the Separatists. About six months ago, the Separatists and Republic officially went to war after the Battle of Geonosis. The Clone Wars have now been raging ever since."

"About a month ago, we discovered that the Confederacy had begun to explore this galaxy, searching for the source of some mysterious signals. Fearing they would encounter a planet unable to protect itself from them, the Republic sent me and my task force to search for the source of the signals. We traced them here, to your planet. We have come to warn you about the Separatists, and to seek alliance with your planet. We believe it is only a matter of time before the Separatist find you. We intend to help your planet against the eventual onslaught of the Separatists," Anakin explains.

President Bush is quiet for a few moments. Then, he asks, "Why should we take you at your word?"

"Because, if we meant you harm, we could have started firing on your planet for orbit, and dispatched a few hundred starfighters to start attacking your cities. Trust me, we could have already caused serious damage to your country and your entire planet if we meant you harm," Anakin responds.

President Bush leans back in his chair. Finally, he says, "Well, I do have to agree with you. Your choice to try and contact us first, and your extreme pacifism you've showed towards us despite how cautious and seemingly harsh we've been gives me cause to believe you. But, as I've been told you've already been told, there's almost 200 countries on this planet, some of which the United States is not on the best of terms with. You may have a hard time convincing the rest of the countries on Earth to follow your lead."

One of the other men then leans forward. "If I may ask, what makes you 'Jedi' so special?" he asks.

Anakin smirks a bit. "Well, that's a fairly simple answer. As we Jedi know, there is something known as the Force, which is an energy field that binds all living things and keeps the galaxy together. Some individuals of almost any sentient species can be Force-sensitive, allowing for them to have incredible powers, such as telekinesis, mental manipulation, and various other powers. The Force has a light side and a dark side. We, the Jedi, follow the light side and protect the Republic and serve the galaxy. The Sith, our ancient enemies, follow the dark side, and their intent has always been domination of the galaxy," Anakin says. He then reaches out his hand, and to prove his point about the Force, levitates two of the soldiers, who cry out in surprise in spite of themselves. The other guards start to aim their weapons at Anakin, but Anakin lowers the two men back to the floor.

"Why do you think Earth can't protect itself?" one of the men in military uniforms asks.

"Well, no offense, but you're a lot less advanced than the Republic or Separatists, as you can see. Also, the Separatists use an army of battle droids, which are armed with blasters. To use terms you may be a bit more familiar with, they use a massive army of robots armed with laser guns. From what I can see of your weapons, your soldiers don't have the right weapons to defend against a concentrated Separatist invasion," Rex responds respectfully.

The man who asked the question looks like he wants to argue, but President Bush raises his hand. "Enough, General. They may not know exactly how big Earth's militaries are, or what weapons we possess, but if they believe so firmly we can't do this on our own, I'm inclined to believe them. They know a lot more about these Separatist than we do," he says. The General nods and remains quiet.

President Bush looks at Anakin for a moment, then says, "We have already contacted several countries, namely our biggest allies and our biggest rivals or enemies, letting them know what's happening, and that I would be meeting with you. They will be waiting for updates. What would you advise I do?"

"Let them know we mean you know harm, and that we wish to speak with them, too," Anakin responds.

"Is there any way for us to speak to the leader of every country?" Ahsoka asks.

"In a way. We may not necessarily have a single world government, but there is an organization known as the United Nations, an organization intended to bring greater unity between the nations of the world. Each country on Earth has a representative at the United Nations. Right now, representatives are gathered at the United Nations building in New York City, which is here in America. I can arrange for you to speak to them, and they can confer your words to their respective national leaders. However, I will warn you right now. There will be some countries that will not be eager to follow you, simply because of the connection you already have with us. They will be more inclined to follow this Confederacy. If what you say is true, we will need complete unity across the world," President Bush responds.

One of the men in a suit leans forward. "If I may, Mr. President. What I would recommend is a meeting by the UN Security Council before these guys speak to the UN as a whole. We're likely to get greater agreement there. And as part of that meeting, we can discuss what to do regarding any nations unwilling to join the rest of the world against this Confederacy," he says.

"Good idea. I'll arrange that," President Bush says.

"Mr. President. If I may, do I have permission to contact my task force, and from there, my leaders back home?" Anakin asks.

"Yes, General Skywalker. I will permit that," President Bush responds.

"What would you like me to tell them, sir?" Anakin asks.

"Tell them that, for the time being, we are inclined to believe you, and are willing to negotiate with Republic. For now, do not say we have a definite alliance. That may take a while to smooth out. Also, I would like a more senior leader, and perhaps a member of your Galactic Senate, to come to Earth. I would also like the opportunity to speak to the leaders of the Jedi, if possible," President Bush responds.

"Understood, Mr. President. I will communicate those wishes to Jedi Council and the Senate immediately. I will also see if they can send some extra warships as well," Anakin responds. President Bush simply responds.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex exit the room, and find the rest of the clones sitting and swapping war stories with the guards, who now seem very at ease with the mysterious new arrivals.

"Troopers. It seems like we have our first allied nation here on this planet. The President has asked me to contact the Council and the Senate. Hopefully, we'll be getting reinforcements soon," Anakin says.

"Understood, General," Fives answers.

Anakin then leads Ahsoka and Rex up a floor before pulling out his commlink. After a few moments, Admiral Yularen's image pops up.

"Hello, General. I was getting worried," Yularen comments.

"It's okay, Yularen. I've made contact with the government of a country that seems to be a dominant power on this planet. They have been friendly enough, but very cautious. They are willing to forge an alliance with us, but they want to a higher commander and a Senator to come to this planet. The President of this nation would also like the opportunity to speak to the Jedi Council," Anakin responds.

"Understood, General. I will pass the message on. I will contact you when I receive a reply," Admiral Yularen responds before the transmission is terminated.

* * *

(several hours later)

Anakin is waiting in a room in the White House with Ahsoka and Rex. It's been a few hours since they contacted Admiral Yularen. They've just been waiting ever since. Some staff brought them food, and some of guards decided to stop and talk to them. They've swapped some war stories, and now the guards are trying to teach the "off-worlders" some of their favorite card games.

Right as Anakin is taking his turn in a game called "Go Fish", his commlink begins to buzz.

"Excuse me," Anakin says as he sets his cards down. He picks up the commlink and activates it. A moment later, Admiral Yularen pops up.

"Admiral. What news?" Anakin asks.

"General. I have received orders back from the Senate and Jedi Council. A second task force is departing Coruscant. It will be bringing Generals Kenobi, Windu, and Yoda, along with Senator Bail Organa. They will also be bringing a surplus of blasters to arm the locals with for the coming fight," Admiral Yularen says.

"Thank you, Admiral. Maintain the task force's position in orbit. We will remain planet side and wait for the reinforcements to arrive, and continue to try and establish relations with the countries here on the planet," Anakin says.

"Yes, sir," Admiral Yularen responds before cutting off the transmission.

Anakin puts his commlink and looks at the gathered group. "Well, guys. Reinforcements are coming," he says.

"Great. Should we got tell the President?" Ahsoka asks.

"After we finish this game," Anakin says with a smirk as he sits down. He picks up his hand, looks at Rex, and asks, "Do you have any sevens?"

* * *

**I'll end there.**

**I hope you like this chapter. I know that President Bush may have been a bit quick to trust Anakin. But, given how calm Anakin has been this whole time, I think it would show Bush he didn't mean any harm. Although, I do think he still doesn't trust them completely.**

**I hope you liked my little inclusion of them learning Go Fish. That remains one of my favorite card games.**

**The second task force will arrive next chapter. The initial Separatist attack, however, won't come for a few chapters yet.**

**I hope to have the next chapter up within a few days. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	4. Chapter 4- Beginning of an Alliance

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 4- Beginning of an Alliance

Deep in the mountains of Colorado, under hundreds of feet of rock, the Cheyenne Mountain Complex is abuzz with activity.

It's been two weeks since the arrival of Anakin and his force. Since then, news of extraterrestrials visiting Earth have spread across the planet. Most of the planet, and even most governments, still don't know the truth of what's going on.

However, many units within the US military knows of the truth. At least, to a degree. The personnel at Cheyenne Mountain are on constant alert, conducting constant surveillance of the outer atmosphere and Earth orbit, keeping watch for further arrivals.

As a young First Lieutenant is watching a video feed from a satellite in orbit, he suddenly sees something appear on the screen.

"Colonel!" he calls out to the Colonel on watch. The Colonel walks over.

"What is it, Lieutenant?" he asks.

"Sir. Look," he says, pointing to his screen. The Colonel leans in to take a closer look, and sees now 20 ships on the screen. As he watches, 4 more pop up.

"Zoom in," the Colonel orders. The Lieutenant types a few keys, and the view zooms in, giving the Colonel a better look. He takes a close look, and recognizes the shape from a briefing he was sent.

"Contact National Command. Let them know the Republic's follow on forces have started arriving," he says.

* * *

(Pentagon)

Anakin sighs a bit as he twiddles his thumbs. After a few days of being allowed to remain in the White House, President Bush ordered them to be transferred to the Pentagon, the national military command center of the United States. By now, he's getting seriously bored. He's been trying to take the time to get in some extra practice and teaching with Ahsoka, but due to restrictions imposed on their activity for the time being, it's made it difficult. Anakin has begun to lose his patience with the Americans.

However, as time has gone on, the Americans have shown a greater level of trust towards the visitors from the Republic, and have allowed them more free reign. Some tour guides had given them a tour of the museums that made up the Smithsonian a few days ago. Anakin had found the Air and Space Museum to be very interesting.

Not only that, but just yesterday, they had had the opportunity to celebrate a local American holiday. The holiday, known as Thanksgiving, was apparently a time for Americans to gather together to give thanks and enjoy dinner together. Anakin and Ahsoka had been invited to celebrate Thanksgiving with the President and his family, while the clones were invited to a Thanksgiving celebration with an Army unit known as the Old Guard. Anakin and Ahsoka had found it to be an intriguing concept of a holiday (one of a number, they had learned), but had rather enjoyed it.

"General Skywalker." Anakin turns to see an young Army captain standing a few feet away, his hands behind his back.

"Yes, captain?" Anakin asks.

"We just received a transmission from the Cheyenne Mountain command center in Colorado. Satellites in orbit caught the arrival of 24 ships in Earth orbit less than an hour ago. They match the shape and design of the ships in your task force, along with a few other ships. We have not yet established contact with them, but we presume them to be the follow on task force you told us was coming," the captain responds.

Anakin starts beaming. "Thank you, captain. I'll attempt to contact them immediately," he says, pulling out his commlink.

After a few moments, Admiral Yularen pops up on the commlink. "Hello, General," the Admiral responds.

"Admiral. I was just informed by the Americans that more Republic warships just arrived in orbit. Can you patch me through to them?" Anakin asks.

"Right away, sir. Stand by," Yularen responds. His image disappears, only to be replaced a few moments later by a larger image, which includes Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, Yoda, and Bail Organa.

"Masters. Senator. So good to see you again," Anakin says.

"Hello, Anakin. What news from this new planet?" Obi-Wan says.

"Nothing much. Many of the countries are getting impatient for news about us, but other than that, things are normal. We just celebrated a holiday with the Americans yesterday," Anakin says.

"Well, that sounds nice," Obi-Wan says.

"Yes. However, now that you're here, I would advise you four make your way down here immediately. The President will want to speak to you. Also, it's about time we address the rest of the countries on this planet," Anakin says.

"Very well. Make our way down soon, we will," Yoda says.

"Alright. I'll let the President know, then call you back and tell you where to go," Anakin says.

"Alright, Anakin. We'll be waiting," Obi-Wan responds.

"Keep them on. We can contact the President from here," the American captain says. He then walks towards a phone and dials a number. After a few moments, he says, "Yes, Mr. President. General Skywalker would like to speak with you." He then holds out the receiver towards Anakin.

Still holding his commlink, Anakin steps forward and takes the phone. "Mr. President. This is General Skywalker. The follow on force has arrived. The Jedi and Senate delegation is ready to come down to meet with you, and would like to know where to go," he says.

"Tell them that so long as the ship is not too large, they may land on the White House lawn," President Bush responds.

"Very well. Thank you, Mr. President," he says before hanging up.

He then looks at the projection from his commlink. "I'm sure you all can track where I am. Near me, there are two large white buildings. One has a large dome. One does not. The President would like you to land on the lawn of the second. I'd take an LAAT down," he says.

"Alright, Anakin. We'll be down shortly," Obi-Wan responds before the transmission is terminated.

Anakin turns towards the captain. "Captain, could you arrange for transport to the White House for me and my Padawan?" he asks.

"I will get right on it, sir," the captain says before walking out of the room.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

Anakin taps his foot slightly as he watches the sky. Ahsoka, Rex, and the rest of the clones are waiting next to him, as is President Bush, Secretary of State James Baker, and about a dozen guards.

"Did they say when they would be arriving?" President Bush asks.

"Soon," Anakin responds.

The group is quiet again for a few moments. Then, a noise can be heard. Anakin keeps scanning the sky, and after a few seconds, sees an LAAT soaring down.

"There they are," he says, pointing at the LAAT. President Bush and his company watch as the LAAT soars down and lands a few meters away.

A ramp lowers from the gunship, and Obi-Wan, Mace, and Bail all walk down, followed slowly by Yoda.

"Master. Welcome to Terra," Anakin says with a grin.

"Good to be here, Anakin," Obi-Wan says with a smile.

Giving Anakin a single nod, Mace turns to face President Bush. "You must be the President of this country," he says.

President Bush nods. "Yes. I am President George H. W. Bush of the United States of America," he responds.

Mace nods respectfully. "Then, on behalf of the Republic, I extend our appreciation for your hospitality and willingness to listen to us," he says.

President Bush nods respectfully back. Then, he says, "Come with me. I have some things I would like to discuss with you."

* * *

(Oval Office, shortly after)

"So, would you mind giving me your names?" President Bush asks from his seat behind his desk. Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Mace, Yoda, and Bail are all sitting on couches and in armchairs around his desk.

"I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, a member of the Jedi High Council," Obi-Wan says.

"I am Mace Windu. I am also a member of the Council," Mace says.

"Yoda, my name is. Also on the Council, I am," Yoda says. President Bush looks a little intrigued at Yoda's manner of speaking, but doesn't comment on it.

"And I am Bail Organa. I am the Senator from Alderran in the Galactic Senate," Bail says.

President looks them over for a moment before saying, "Well, I'm glad to finally have some real authorities from the Republic here. Now perhaps you can address my concerns."

Yoda motions for President Bush to continue. President Bush continues speaking.

"I don't know how much Skywalker here has told you about our planet, but there are almost 200 countries on this planet. Not all of them are on the best terms with the United States. Some may not be inclined to cooperate with you due to the connection you've already established with us, and some may even prefer to side with the Separatists," President Bush says.

"We were aware of this, to a degree. This lack of unity is a concern, but I feel confident we can solve this," Obi-Wan says optimistically.

"I don't quite share your optimism, Master Kenobi. However, I have ordered a convening of the United Nations Security Council, which includes the representatives of the world's major military powers. If you can present your information on the situation in the correct light, I believe that the Security Council will be united in support of an official alliance with the Republic. If we can get the entire Security Council on our side, then it will be much easier for us to contain any rebellions or put down any attempt by any country to side with the Separatists," President Bush responds.

"Do you really think this Security Council will be united on this?" Mace asks a little suspiciously.

"Maybe. With this kind of situation, you never know," President Bush says.

"Well, if there are countries that do try to side with the Separatists, I'm sure we can take care of them easily," Anakin says confidently.

"Don't be so confident, General Skywalker. There's no telling what would happen in such a situation. But, we'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, there's another matter I would like to discuss with you," President Bush says.

"What is that?" Obi-Wan asks.

President Bush looks between the Jedi, then says, "I've had the opportunity to speak with General Skywalker a lot since he arrived here. And in the course of our discussions, he's told me a lot about the Jedi, your enemies the Sith, and the power that you both share: the Force. I've had time to think about this, and the concept of the Sith leading the Separatists is highly disconcerting to me," President Bush says.

"I am sure it would be. However, I do not quite see what point you are trying to make," Obi-Wan says.

"What I am saying is that if we are going to ally with the Republic, I don't want arms shipments to be the only aid. I want our planet to be able to defend itself reasonably well. Also, I want to be able to see the peace across this planet that the Jedi seem to bring to the Republic. Therefore, I would like to make a request. I would like for you and the Jedi Order to search out Force sensitive people here on this planet and train them as Jedi," President Bush says.

"That is a bold request. In any case, were we to do so, it would take us many years, as Jedi are trained from infancy," Mace explains.

"I understand that's how you do things. But I don't much care. I do not intend to allow this planet to potentially be at the mercy of the Sith, and I believe many world leaders would agree with me. Whether they are children or teenagers or adults, I want you to help us build up a Jedi Order of our own," President Bush says firmly.

"I don't believe we can do that, Mr. President," Mace says.

"Then, I don't believe we can trust the Republic to be able to aid us when we need it," President Bush responds.

Mace feels a little a surprised at the President's boldness. He is about to retort when Yoda speaks up and says, "To think on this, please allows us, Mr. President."

President Bush is quiet for a moment before nodding. Then, he says, "You may remain here in the White House. The meeting with the UN Security Council is set three days from now. I would hope for your answer regarding training Jedi here on Earth by that meeting. The staff will show you to your rooms, should you desire to remain here."

"Thank you, Mr. President," Senator Organa says. The Republic delegation, including Anakin and Ahsoka, then stands and leaves.

"He is arrogant. How can he expect us to train grown men to be Jedi?" Mace says once they're out of the Oval Office.

"He has a point. This world can't rely on us all the time. What if the Sith came here, and we couldn't help them in time?" Ahsoka says.

"This world doesn't know of the Force yet. Perhaps, as we trained Force sensitive people, we could help them to develop an aversion to the dark side. These humans seem very resilient. I believe it may work," Anakin says.

Mace sighs a bit. "We shall discuss this later. For now, I would like to plan what to say to this Security Council," he says.

* * *

**I'll end there.**

**I hope I did okay with this chapter, and I didn't rush it too much.**

**So, President Bush has officially requested the Jedi's help in creating a Terran Jedi Order. Obviously Mace is hesitant, but I will say that they will give in at some point.**

**Next chapter should be up in a week or so. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5- The UN Security Council

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, I've gotten some reviews regarding the Terran Jedi Order. Now, they will actually begin training as Jedi at a very young age, much like the other Jedi. However, they will be more like Gray Jedi, and also similar to the Imperial Knights from Star Wars Legends material, based on what I know of them. That little debate last chapter was too foreshadow how the Republic's ideaology will clash a bit with Terran ideaology. You'll get the details of the final deal in the beginning of the chapter.**

**Also, multiple people have expressed skepticism or displeasure about me making Force sensitives exist on Earth. I don't see why that's a problem, as it's never been stated that the Force is restricted to just the Star Wars galaxy (which, in this story, will be the Andromeda Galaxy, the closest Spiral galaxy to the Milky Way).**

**Let's go.**

* * *

Chapter 5- The UN Security Council

Anakin sighs a bit as he walks with the other members of the Republic/Jedi delegation into the Oval Office. The meeting with the UN Security Council is scheduled for tomorrow, but they have a meeting now with President Bush to discuss his request for them to train a Terran Jedi Order.

As they enter the Oval Office, President Bush looks up from some papers he's reading. "Ah. Friends. Come sit down," he says. Mace leads the way as they all walk forward and sit down before President Bush's desk.

"So, I understand you have an answer for me regarding my request for you to train people from our planet to be Jedi," President Bush says.

"We do. We feel we can't train a Terran Jedi Order like you want. But, we have a compromise," Obi-Wan says.

President Bush is still for a moment before folding his arms. "I'm listening," he says.

"We are willing to train people from your planet as Jedi, but from a very young age as we train Jedi back in our galaxy. In the meantime, we will have several Jedi permanently stationed here on your planet. Also, in order to help stop the Sith should they come to this planet, we are willing to train a select few people from your planet in lightsaber combat. A small ship is already on route from our galaxy, carrying with it twelve lightsabers taken out of storage at the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan explains.

President Bush sits there, quiet, as he looks at them all. After almost half a minute, he finally responds and says, "Very well. I'm not the most pleased with this arrangement. But I think it's clear this proposal is not your first choice either. I don't think we'll be able to get any better than this. If you're actually willing to go through with this plan, then so am I. I only hope the rest of the members of the Security Council are similarly willing to cooperate with this plan."

"If they are not, then we will figure out what to do from that point on," Mace says.

President Bush nods, then says, "Very well. I believe our business is concluded here. After your meeting with the Security Council, we can talk again. In the meantime, I have other business to attend to."

"Leave you to it, we will," Yoda says before the group stands up and slowly exits the Oval Office.

"Well. That went better than I expected," Anakin says.

"Indeed. I expected him to be more hesitant," Bail Organa says.

"Well. At least President Bush is on our side. Now, we just have to convince the rest of this world's leaders," Ahsoka says.

"Yeah. We've already finished the easy part. Now comes the hard part," Anakin says.

* * *

(The following day, New York airspace)

Anakin sits back against the wall of the helicopter. He, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, Mace, Yoda, Bail, and Captain Rex are all on their way to New York City, the site of the United Nations Headquarters. Their meeting with the Security Council is set to take place in an hour. After the meeting, they will take a few days to receive word back from the other 14 countries represented on the council, before speaking to the rest of the UN in a week's time.

"What do you think about this, Master?" Ahsoka asks.

"Well, we'll see, Ahsoka. But I do know it may be harder to convince this Security Council than to convince President Bush. But, I do know, that one way or another, we're not gonna let the Separatists take this planet," Anakin says confidently.

"Be patient, Anakin," Obi-Wan says.

"I know, Master. But we can't let the Separatists take this planet because some countries may not be willing to work with us," Anakin says.

"I know. But, we don't even know if any countries will be opposed to us yet. If there are, we'll figure things out," Obi-Wan says. Anakin just nods in response.

"1 minute out!" the American pilot calls from the cockpit. Just a minute later, the helicopter sets down. The doors open, and the Republic/Jedi delegation climbs out of the helicopter.

The Jedi, Bail, and Rex stare at their surroundings, getting their first look at New York City. The towering skyscrapers surrounding them remind them a little bit of Coruscant. And right ahead of them are several large buildings, surrounded by several hundred flags.

"Welcome to the Headquarters of the United Nations," one of the soldiers that flew with them says.

They're quiet for a few moments before one of the other guards says, "Follow us." The handful of guards then escort them across the lawn and into one of the buildings. They make their way up through the building until the guards lead them into a smaller room.

"You all will wait here until the meeting. An aide will come get you when its time for you to enter the meeting," one of the guards says. Bail nods in acknowledgement, and the guards leave them.

For the next hour, the delegation waits patiently for the meeting to start. Finally, after an hour of waiting, an aide walks in. She looks around at them all and says, "They're ready for you."

The delegation all stands up and follow the aide into another room. As they enter the room, they realize it's much larger than the first room. In the center of the room is a massive desk in the shape of a half circle. 15 men are sitting in front of them. One of the men sitting has the American flag next to his name. The others have other various flags beside their name. The Republic/Jedi delegation has been briefed on the various members of the council. They recognize the flags of the four other permanent members; the Soviet Union, China, Britain, and France. They take a moment to recognize the flags of the 10 temporary members, which at the moment are Ivory Coast, Zaire, Zimbabwe, Yemen, India, Cuba, Ecuador, Austria, Belgium, and Romania. The various representatives are mainly focused on Ahsoka and Yoda, a bit shocked at their appearance despite knowing some of the videos are aliens.

"Please state your names for the council," the American representative says.

"Jedi Master Mace Windu," Mace says.

"Jedi Master Yoda," Yoda says.

"Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi," Obi-Wan says in greeting.

"Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker," Anakin says.

"Jedi Padawan Ahsoka Tano," Ahsoka says.

"Senator Bail Organa," Bail says.

"Captain Rex of the 501st Legion," Rex says.

"Thank you," the American representative says.

"Please tell us all why have come to this planet," the British representative says.

Obi-Wan speaks up. "We come from the peaceful Republic, in your neighboring galaxy. The Republic has fostered peace and democracy for thousands of years, and the Jedi Order has protected peace in the Republic for thousands of years. However, for the last few years, we have been at war with a group of planets who call themselves the Separatists. The Separatists are led by the Sith, the ancient enemies of the Jedi, who seek to dominate the galaxy. We recently discovered that the Separatists are searching this galaxy for you. We got here first in hopes of forging an alliance with your planet and to protect you from the Separatists," he explains.

There is silence for a few moments, then the Soviet representative speaks up. "Can you provide proof to back up your claims regarding these Separatists?"

"Yes. We have prepared some information for you regarding our claims about who the Separatists are, and some of the atrocities they have committed throughout this war," Anakin says. Ahsoka and Rex walk forward and distribute the various information packets, which they put together with help from some White House aids.

The representatives of the various countries open the packets, taking several long minutes to skim through them, stopping at various things that catch their attention.

Finally, the representatives begin to look up from the packets. "Do you truly believe that the Separatists are after our planet?" the British representative asks.

"We first learned of their search for you after intercepting a transmission saying they had come to this galaxy while searching for the source of strange signals. We followed the same signal, and discovered this planet. Should the Separatists find you as well, they will stop at nothing to subjugate your world," Mace says.

"How are you so sure?" the Romanian representative asks.

"From what we can already see, your planet, as well as other plants and moons in this system, are rich in resources that could be valuable to the Separatists. As the only inhabited planet in this system, their first goal would be to subjugate you, to remove any possible resistance to their conquest of the system," Obi-Wan explains.

"What is the Republic willing to offer us?" the Soviet representative asks.

"Well, if you are concerned about this, we do not intend to take over this planet, or force you to join the Republic. The latter is up to your leaders to decide," Bail says placatingly.

"Our ships in orbit have brought with them a surplus of blasters, with which we intend to begin equipping your armies in preparations for the Separatist attack. We will also help your weapons companies learn how to make blasters on their own. We are also willing to lease to you a certain number of ships to use to defend your planet when we are forced to pull our forces out," Obi-Wan says.

"We are also willing to help build and train a Terran Jedi Order. We will search out force sensitive infants and toddlers, and should their parents be willing to allow it, train them as Jedi. In the meantime, we have made an offer to train a dozen people in the art of lightsaber combat, to help us combat the Sith should they come here," Mace explains.

"We would strongly advise you take our offer. Trust me when I say you won't be able to hold off a concentrated Separatist invasion for long," Anakin says.

The council is quiet for several long moments. Finally, the Chinese representative speaks up and asks, "What does the Republic ask of us in return?"

"Not much. We simply ask that that this world be willing to help us in the Clone Wars by contributing soldiers to reinforce us. Not many, but enough to help us out a little," Anakin explains.

Again, the council is quiet for several moments. Finally, the American representative speaks up and says, "I think we've heard enough for now. I say we release our guests, and report back to our countries." There are murmurs of assent among the various representatives.

The American representative looks to the Republic/Jedi delegation. "We are clear to leave. Thank you for your presentation," he says. Mace nods on behalf of the delegation, and they slowly exit the room.

"Well, that went well enough," Rex says.

"Now we just see if they'll cooperate," Obi-Wan says.

* * *

(Four days later)

Anakin smirks a bit as they pass over the coastline just a few hundred feet below. It's been four days since the meeting with the UN Security Council. Since, then, he's gotten rather bored. Today, he finally convinced the Air Force generals to let him fly in one of the Air Force's fighters. They wouldn't let him fly one, but they would let him in the backseat of one. So, less than an hour ago, Anakin had stepped into the backseat of a fighter known as the F-16 Fighting Falcon, of the District of Columbia Air National Guard, with one of the most experienced pilots in the squadron, Lieutenant Colonel Logan Brooks. Anakin had found all the flight gear he had to put on rather cumbersome compared to what he was used to, but didn't argue.

Lieutenant Colonel Brooks had already showed him some of the F-16's agility, which had impressed Anakin. Now, they had just flown over the American coast east of D.C., heading out over the Atlantic Ocean.

"How are you enjoying yourself so far, General Skywalker?" Lt. Col. Brooks asks cheerfully.

"I'm loving this, Lt. Col. Brooks," Anakin responds.

"Alright. We're out over the ocean now. What do you say I open this baby up? Show you what she can do?" Brooks asks.

"Sure thing," Anakin says gleefully.

"Alright. Hold on to something," Brooks says. He then descends to just about a hundred feet above the waves before punching the afterburner.

Anakin grins brightly as he feels a lurch in his gut as the fighter jolts forward from the extra thrust. A few moments later, they can hear the sound of a sonic boom as the jet blasts through Mach 1.

Anakin looks out of the side of the canopy, and watches the waves race by at incredible speed. He gives a laugh of joy at the feeling of speed. Then, he feels his gut sink again as Brooks pulls back on the stick and the F-16 pulls into a climb. Again, Anakin laughs for joy as he watches the F-16 rise into the sky, accelerating further past Mach 1.

"Enjoying yourself, General?" Brooks asks with a smirk.

"You bet!" Anakin responds.

Suddenly, the F-16's radio crackles to life. "Lt. Col. Brooks, this is base command. Can General Skywalker hear me?" a voice calls over the radio.

"Affirmative," Brooks responds.

"I have orders to deliver this report from General Kenobi. Apparently, the UN Security Council reconvened today. Despite reservations on the parts of some of the governments of some of members, and even though some almost voted otherwise, the vote of the Security Council was unanimous to formalize alliance between Earth and the Republic," the voice responds.

"YES!" Anakin cheers, followed a moment later by Brooks, though less loudly.

"The Security Council will present their verdict to the rest of the UN in three days. After that, preparations for war will begin in earnest," the voice says again.

"Awesome. Thank you, sir," Brooks says. He then glances back at Anakin and says, "Well. Good to hear I'll probably be fighting alongside you soon, General."

"You too, Colonel," he says.

"Well. We had probably be getting back to base soon. But, let's take a few minutes to enjoy this thing," he says, throwing the F-16 into several rolls, making Anakin grin.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Not my best chapter, but I hope it wasn't too bad.**

**I hope you like my compromise regarding the Jedi. I figured that the Jedi, at this point, would refuse to train anyone too old, but that President Bush wouldn't relent in his desire to have Terran natives who could fight the Sith. None of the men trained in lightsaber combat will be Force sensitive, as you don't have to be Force sensitive to use a lightsaber, as evidenced by General Grievous, Finn, and others from Star Wars Legends material I've heard about. Obviously, the Terran Jedi will eventually evolve beyond what the Republic's Jedi Order is, but that process will be slow.**

**I know the whole UN meeting may have seemed a bit rushed, but I didn't want to make this chapter too long. Also, I hope you all agree with the vote being unanimous. I get the feeling, with how the Republic would have presented the threat of the Separatists that the members of the Security Council would be willing to cooperate in favor of self preservation. Now, there may be some countries who won't comply with this, but in general, all of Earth is going to be uniting against the Separatists. Also, as for the countries I named as temporary members of the Security Council, those were all actually members of the Security Council in 1991.**

**So, it's still November at this point in the timeline. My plan is for the Separatist attack to take place in the first few months of 1992. After that, Earth will continue to aid the Republic throughout the rest of the Clone Wars, and remaining chapters will draw on the Clone Wars show and Revenge of the Sith.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I hope you'll leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	6. Chapter 6- A New Team

**Hey, everybody. I'm back. This will be a bit of a shorter chapter, but hopefully, it won't be too bad.**

**Let's get to it.**

**RandomFanAuthor**: I think, at this point, the USSR would interested enough in self preservation that with the information provided to them, they would be willing to work with the Republic long enough to defend themselves.

* * *

Chapter 6- A New Team

Anakin sighs in frustration as they walk out of the UN's main assembly hall. Just a few minutes ago, a meeting had been held to brief the members of the UN on the current situation, the threat of the Separatists, and the proposed alliance with the Republic. Some nations had expressed suspicion as to the truth of the claims presented by the Republic/Jedi delegation, but many had become convinced of the truth, as many of them already knew about the ships in orbit over the planet.

The disappointment, for Anakin at least, had come when the vote had come. Of the 169 countries represented in the UN, a total of 128 had voted for complete alliance with the Republic. Of the remaining 41, 38 had voted to remain neutral, refusing to send forces or materiel beyond their borders and refusing to take part in the war unless attacked directly. Many of those countries were in Africa or the Middle East. And 3 countries had abstained from the vote, which was seen as one step short of declaring alliance with the Separatists by some. Those three countries were Libya, Iraq, and North Korea.

"What is it, Anakin?" Obi-Wan asks.

"I can't believe them, Master. Yes, a lot of them said they intend to join us. But 41 countries said no. 41! Out of 169. Almost a quarter of them, Master!" Anakin says in exasperation.

"I understand your frustration, Anakin. But, they may yet come around. And, as our research has shown, this planet has developed somewhat of a fear of extraterrestrials over the years, and visitors from other planets are rarely portrayed in a positive light. And many countries still don't know much about us. It's honestly not too surprising. TO be perfectly honest, I expected more countries to vote neutrally," Obi-Wan says.

Anakin looks at Obi-Wan and sighs. "I know, Master. Still, it's frustrating," he says.

"I know, Anakin. But we have to be patient," Obi-Wan responds, drawing just a nod from Anakin.

"General Skywalker and Kenobi!" a voice calls out. The two turn and see a man walking towards them.

"Yes?" Obi-Wan asks.

"Generals, I'm from the National Aeronautics and Space Administration. We received a transmission from your fleet in orbit. I think you may want to hear this," he says as he holds out a recording device.

A moment later, they hear Admiral Yularen's voice say, "Please alert our Generals that we have detected Separatist ships in a system several parsecs away. We believe that within the next month or so, the Separatists may be able to locate this system. Also, alert them that an LAAT bringing the cargo from the Jedi Temple will be heading planet-side in a few hours, and we need a spot for them to set down."

Anakin and Obi-Wan are quiet for a few moments, then Obi-Wan says, "Thank you, sir." The man nods before turning and walking away.

Obi-Wan then turns on his commlink. They had modified their comlinks to enable them to place calls to phones here on Earth. He immediately places a call to President Bush.

A few moments later, they hear President Bush's voice say, "Yes?"

"President Bush, this is General Kenobi. We just received word from our fleet. They detected Separatist ships in a system a few parsecs away, and believe the Separatists may be able to locate us in a matter of weeks. Also, the cargo from the Jedi Temple is ready to be brought down to us, and our admiral would like to know where to send the ship carrying it," Obi-Wan says into his commlink.

"Thank you for the report, General. Please instruct your Admiral to send the ship to Andrews Air Force Base. I'll begin talks with other national leaders to select the men for training. Also, I'll wish to talk to you about the distribution of weapons among the armies of those countries who voted in favor of alliance today," President Bush responds.

"Of course, Mr. President. I will be happy to speak to you about that tomorrow," Obi-Wan says.

"Also, in regards to training some of our men to use lightsabers. From what I know of you all, I think the best candidates for teachers would be General Skywalker and General Windu," President Bush says.

"I agree. I will pass the message on to them," Obi-Wan says.

"Thank you, General Kenobi. I will see you tomorrow," President Bush says before hanging up.

Obi-Wan turns to face Anakin. "What do you say, Anakin?" he asks.

"Sure thing, Master," Anakin says with a grin.

* * *

(5 days later)

"So, putting this team together didn't take long," Anakin comments as he and Mace follow General Colin Powell, the chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff, down a hallway in the Pentagon.

"Well, we had already contacted a number of countries regarding this issue. The search for candidates began before the general UN vote," General Powell says.

"And you say they all come from special operations unitsfrom across the world?" Mace asks.

"Yes. They're all from special ops units, and were picked for their skill at unarmed combat. They also underwent background checks, and those results factored into the decisions as well," General Powell says. That last comment makes Mace feel a little better about this.

They reach their destination, and General Powell opens the door. As they walk in, they hear, "Atten-hut!"

Anakin and Mace look around, and see twelve men, standing in two rows of six, all standing at attention.

"At ease, men," General Powell says, and the men ease up.

"Men. This is Jedi Master Mace Windu and Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker. They will be the ones training you for this mission. But first, I think you should introduce yourselves and where you're from," General Powell says.

The man on the right end of the first row snaps to attention and says, "Sirs! Lieutenant Samuel Adams! United States Navy, SEAL Team Six!"

The rest of the men begin to call off, going from right to left. "1st Lieutenant Tyler Hall! United States Army, Delta Force!"

"1st Lieutenant Grant Wilson! United States Army, Delta Force!"

"Sergeant Major Alexei Ivankov! Soviet Army Spetsnaz!"

"Captain Vasily Stasevich! Soviet Army Spetsnaz!"

"Lieutenant John White! British Army SAS!"

"Staff Sergeant Harry Paton! British Army SAS!"

"Captain Dennis Rommel! German Army KSK!"

"1st Lieutenant Daniel Mofaz! Israeli Sayeret Matkal!"

"Captain Shaul Peretz! Israeli Sayeret Matkal!"

"Lieutenant Cheng Han! Chinese Special Operations Forces!"

"Warrant Officer Toshiyuki Yamazaki! Japanese 1st Air Brigade!"

Anakin and Mace look between them. They then look at each other and nod before returning their gaze to the men.

"Well. I can sense none of you are Force sensitive. However, I believe you will all make very good candidates for this task," Mace says.

"Sir! May I ask you something, sir?" Lieutenant Hall asks.

Mace feels a little impressed by the professionalism showed by the troops. "Yes, Lieutenant," he says.

"Sir, what is the mission we've been selected for? Our generals did not go into detail, sir!" Hall asks.

"A very good question, Lieutenant," Mace says. He looks around at the men briefly before saying, "As you may know, we are Jedi. Our ancient enemies are the Sith. The Sith are bent on domination of the galaxy. While the Jedi use the power known as the Force for good, the Sith use it for evil. The Separatists are led by the Sith. Your leaders have asked us to train a handful of men to be able to stop the Sith should they come to this planet."

"And to do so, we'll be teaching you to use this," Anakin says, pulling out his lightsaber and igniting it. The men all look at it in surprise.

"This is a lightsaber. A sword made of pure energy, and the principal weapon of both the Jedi and the Sith. Unlike us, you do not possess the ability to use the Force. But, by training to use a lightsaber, you may still be able to defeat a Sith," Anakin says.

All the men stare at the lightsaber. Then, Anakin calls out, "Rex! Bring them in!"

A moment later, Rex walks in, carrying a crate. He sets the crate down in front of the men and opens it, revealing 16 lightsabers brought from the Temple. They decided to bring a few extras to make sure everybody chosen for the team had the chance to choose a lightsaber compatible with them.

"Alright, gentlemen. The first step of your training is simple. Choose your weapon," Mace says.

The men all glance around at each other, then slowly walk forward and gather around the crate. One by one, they grab one of the lightsabers in the crate. Warrant Officer Yamazaki picks a second lightsaber as well.

The men examine their lightsabers, then one by one start to ignite them. Hall, White, Paton, Rommell, and Han all have blue lightsabers. Wilson, Ivankov, Stasevich, Mofaz, Peretz, and Yamakazi all have green lightsabers. And to the surprise of Mace and Anakin, Adams has a purple lightsaber.

As the men all look at their sabers with a bit of excitement, General Powell steps forward. "You twelve men have been trusted by the entire world with a very special. You will comprise the Anti-Sith Assault Team. You will protect our planet against the threat of the Sith," he says.

All twelve men look at General Powell, then around at each other with a bit of pride.

"Now. We shall begin your training," Mace says.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, I realized when doing research for this chapter that at this point in history, early December 1991, there were only 169 members of the UN. So, included that in here. I'm gonna go back through my previous chapter if I accidently put 193 (the current number of members of the UN).**

**So, despite the Security Council's vote, according to my research, it wouldn't force every country to follow their plan. Of the 41 countries that voted neutrally, 38 will just remain neutral. But, the three I mentioned will side with the Separatists, and be dealt with appropriately. I imagine that the leaders of Libya, Iraq, and North Korea at the time would be interested in the power they would gain from a Separatist victory. If there are any others you guys feel would really side with the Separatists in this situation, let me know, and I may alter this.**

**You've now been introduced to the Anti-Sith Assault Team, or the ASAT team for short. They will make some appearances later on. They will be separate from the Terran Jedi, and may continue to exist as a unit beyond the end of the Clone Wars and rise of the Terran Jedi.**

**Next chapter may show the Separatists finding the system. Not sure yet. So, until next time, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7- Christmas with a Hitch

**Alright, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will feature a bit of the ASAT team's training, a certain holiday, and something else important. The story is about to kick into high gear.**

**Let's get to it.**

**CMac54: **I think I already alluded to this in the story summary, but I'll confirm this. The Republic will still be turned into the Empire. The last part of this story will deal with Earth's response to that.

**RandomFanAuthor: **First off, I want to confirm this once for all for all my readers. Yes, I am a guy. And second, I'd almost agree with you on Iran. But given Iraq's decision to abstain (basically declaring their intention to join the Separatists), at this point in time, I figured that would be incentive enough for Iran to not do likewise. Although, Iran was one of the countries to vote to remain neutral and not participate in the war unless attacked directly. As for Libya, I think that under Gaddafi, it's not too much of a stretch to think they'd join the Separatists.

**Clone Wars Fan:** After the end of the battles for Earth, this story will shift into Earth being involved in the events of the Clone Wars, and I will include some episodes from the show.

**AJ:** For Iran, look at the answer above. For Tunisia, they voted neutral.

* * *

Chapter 7- Christmas with a Hitch

Anakin smiles as he blocks Lieutenant Wilson's attack. Captain Rommel tries to strike him, but Anakin steps back and blocks the blow.

It's been a week and a half since the ASAT team was assembled, and began their training under him and Master Windu. At first, the practiced with sticks, and graduated to actually practicing with the lightsabers four days ago.

Anakin leaps back, keeping his eyes on his two opponents. Wilson and Rommell slowly stalk around him, trying to divide his attention, both holding their lightsabers in front of them.

Anakin shifts his grip on his lightsaber and shifts his stance a bit. Rommell takes the chance and lunges towards Anakin, slashing at his leg. Anakin blocks the strike, only to have go back on the defensive as Wilson attacks him.

The three continue fighting for several more tense moments before Anakin clashes blades with Wilson and twists his saber out of his hand before kicking him in the chest. Rommell tries to attack him, but Anakin manages to get under his guard and bring his saber right up to Rommel's neck. Anakin holds that position for a moment before stepping away and chuckling.

"Good job, you two. You've both come a long way. Give it a little more practice, and I think you could hold your own against Ventress or even Dooku, maybe," Anakin says. Both men, and the rest of the ASAT Team, know who Ventress and Dooku are by this point.

"Thank you, General," Wilson says, who has reclaimed his lightsaber and clipped it to his belt.

"Skywalker." Anakin turns to see Mace walking towards him.

"How did it go, Master Windu?" he asks.

"Lieutenant Adams and Lieutenant Mofaz are both making great progress," Mace responds with a slight smile.

"Good. I think they'll be ready to take on Ventress or Dooku soon enough," Anakin says.

"Agreed," Mace says.

"Excuse me. Master Windu. Skyguy."

Mace and Anakin both turn to see Ahsoka walking into the room. "What is it, Snips?" Anakin asks.

"Sorry, to interrupt, Master. But if we don't leave now, we'll be late for the party," she says.

Anakin smiles. Today is December 24. Around the time of the UN meetings, President Bush had told them about a Terran holiday called Christmas. The Jedi and others from the Republic had found the reason for the holiday intriguing, but respected it given how important the individual known as Jesus Christ was in Terran culture. They also found the traditions surrounding the holiday very interesting.

A few days ago, President Bush had officially invited all the Jedi, Senator Organa (who was still on Terra), and some of the important military figures to attend a Christmas dinner and celebration at the White House the day before Christmas, known as Christmas Eve.

"Of course, Ahsoka. We'll be right out," Anakin says. He then turns to look at Rommell and Wilson and says, "You two are dismissed." The two nod and leave the room.

"Alright, Master Windu. Let's go," Anakin says.

"I still do not particularly approve of this," Mace says.

"Ahh, come on, Master Windu. We need to respect the Terran's traditions. And what's wrong with having a little fun?" Anakin says with a smile. Mace just sighs a bit, but follows Anakin out.

Ahsoka is waiting for them, and as they leave, follows them out of the building. The sun has just dipped below the horizon, and the sky is darkening, as they see a helicopter is waiting for them outside. The trio board the chopper, which smoothly lifts off and heads for D.C.

It's not long before the helicopter is landing on the lawn of the White House. The trio step out of the helicopter, and immediately spot Obi-Wan, Yoda, Rex, Cody, Admiral Yularen, and Senator Organa waiting for them about ten yards away.

"At last. You're almost late," Obi-Wan says.

"Sorry. We were just finishing up some training with the ASAT boys," Anakin says.

"Well, President Bushy is waiting for us. We don't want to keep him waiting," Obi-Wan says.

"Of course not," Mace says, and the group makes their war into the White House.

As they enter the White House, they find First Lady Barbara Bush waiting for them. "We've been waiting for you, friends. Follow me," she says. She then starts leading them through the White House.

After a few minutes, they reach the dining room, where a massive table is set with various dishes that they've been told are traditional Christmas dishes. Turkey. Stuffing. Mashed potatoes. Cranberry Sauce. Various vegetables. And some apple pie and fruitcake for desert. President Bush is at the head of the table, and surrounding it are his children, various aides and government officials, and some of the President's other family.

"Welcome to our friends from the Republic!" President Bush says as they enter. Obi-Wan bows slightly to President Bush in acknowledgement.

"Well, now that we're all here. I think we can get started," President Bush says, motioning for everyone to sit down.

President Bush says a quick greeting for everyone, then a quick prayer, before getting up and starting to carve one of the turkeys.

The room is soon full of chatter. The Jedi and others from the Republic are spread around the table, and engaging in pleasant conversation while enjoying the food.

As Anakin is talking with one of the Chiefs of Staff who is in attendance, he looks around the table and says, "You know, I kinda wish we had holidays like this in the Republic."

"You don't really have times to just get together and just celebrate, do you? Leave all your worries aside for a little while?" the man, General Gordon Sullivan, asks Anakin.

"No," Anakin says.

"Well, maybe that's one thing you guys can learn from us Terrans," General Sullivan says with a grin.

"Maybe," Anakin says with a smile.

The dinner lasts for a little over an hour. Finally, a little after 9, President Bush stands and says they will be moving into one of the living rooms. The whole table stands up and follows President Bush into the living room, where a massive Christmas tree is standing. The visitors from the Republic found the tradition of the Christmas tree a very intriguing one, yet some found it one of their favorites.

President Bush gives a few remarks, welcoming everyone to their Christmas party. The gathered guests share some Christmas stories, then President Bush reads the story of Christmas from a book called the Bible.

After President Bush sets down the Bible, he looks up and says, "Now, I think it's time for some Christmas carols." Mrs. Bush stands up and passes out some sheets of music.

"I think we should start with Silent Night," President Bush says, getting some nods.

The Republic guests feel a little uncomfortable, not knowing any of these songs their hosts intend to sin, and many not being really used to music at all. Bail Organa moves to sit beside Vice President Dan Quayle, who holds out his sheet music for Bail to see.

A guest starts to play the piano. And after a few notes, President Bush, the rest of the guests, and Bail begin to sing.

_Silent Night, Holy Night_

_All is calm, all is bright_

_Round yon virgin, mother and child_

_Holy Infant, so tender and mild_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

As the Jedi, two clones, and Admiral Yularen listen, they begin to feel a sense of peace they can't explain.

_Silent night, Holy Night_

_Shepherds Quake, At the Sight_

As those singing get through the first two lines of the second verse, Obi-Wan suddenly stands up a bit and shuffles over to where General Sullivan is sitting. Obi-Wan looks down at the sheet music, finding the line they're on, then, as best he can, joins in.

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!_

_Christ the Savior is born!_

_Christ the Savior is born!_

As the second verse ends, Anakin smiles, and moves over to General Sullivan as well, followed by Ahsoka. They also glance down at the sheet music, and join in the third verse.

_Silent Night, Holy Night_

_Son of God, love's pure light_

_Radiant beams from thy holy face_

_With the dawn of redeeming grace_

_Jesus, Lord, at thy birth_

_Jesus, Lord at thy birth_

As the song ends, once again, the visitors from Republic again get a nice feeling. Finally, Rex says, "That was a beautiful song."

"Thank you. But, for this next one, perhaps you would all like to join us?" President Bush asks.

Slowly, the other nod. Mrs. Bush passes out more sheet music, and more Christmas songs follow. Both slower carols, and more upbeat songs. Even Master Windu joins in eventually. Yoda, not really one to sing, simply sits and smiles through the songs.

They sing songs until almost 10. Then, President Bush ends the festivities, allowing the visitors to return to their homes if they want. The others, including the visitors from the Republic, all make their way to their rooms.

* * *

(The following morning)

Anakin smiles as he watches President Bush's youngest daughter, Doro, opens a gift from her father.

"Thank you, Dad," the woman says with a smile.

The Jedi and Bail (Rex, Cody, and Yularen had returned to the fleet after the end of the previous night's festivities) were invited to join the morning's festivities, which involved opening presents, a Christmas tradition they thought was a very nice one.

"Alright. I think that's it for gifts. Well, except for our guests," President Bush says. He and Mrs. Bush then gather up several wrapped gifts and bring them over, handing one to each of the Jedi and Bail.

"Wait, what?" Anakin asks.

"We had to get our new friends some gifts for Christmas," President Bush says.

"Why, thank you, Mr. President," Obi-Wan says.

"You didn't have to," Mace says in slight protest.

"You're right. We didn't have to. But we wanted to. That's the spirit of Christmas," Mrs. Bush says.

Mace doesn't seem to have a response for that. And slightly to their surprise, Mace actually smiles slightly before beginning to unwrap his gift.

As Anakin and the rest join Mace in unwrapping their gifts, Anakin smiles. Terrans may be less advanced, and have many problems and divisions amongst themselves, but they seemed to have discovered some secrets to happiness that people across the galaxy hadn't yet found.

* * *

(Earth orbit)

In the outer solar system, a formation of 8 Y-Wing bombers is flying a routine patrol near Saturn. Their gunners are also mapping the outer solar system for Republic records.

Suddenly, an alarm starts to blare in the cockpit of one of the Y-Wings. The clone pilot immediately calls up his flight lead and says, "Uh, sir. I'm detecting something emerging from hyperspace. Are we expecting anybody?"

"No. Everyone on alert, now!" the lead pilot calls.

The pilots swivel their heads, waiting for the ship to drop out of hyperspace. Then, suddenly, a Separatist _Munificent_ class frigate appears out of hyperspace.

"S***!" the lead pilot says. He then gets on his commlink back to the fleet and shouts over the connection, "The Separatists have found this place! A _Munificent_ class frigate just dropped out hyperspace near the sixth planet of this system!"

On board the bridge of the _Resolute_, Admiral Yularen reacts immediately. "You are clear to attack! Do all you can to disable it immediately, but particularly it's ability to send a transmission!" he says over the commlink. He then turns to his commanders and says, "Scramble more forces to reinforce them!"

The 8 Y-Wings immediately bank to intercept the Separatist ship. Meanwhile back at the fleet, 30 more Y-Wings and 40 ARC-170s are launched and head at high speed towards Saturn.

On board the Separatist ship, the Neimoidian captain sees the Y-Wings approaching. "Scramble all fighters! And alert the General at once! We have found the system, and the Republic beat us here!"

The droids begin transmitting the message, as a squadron of Vulture Droids is launched from the ship.

The Y-Wings press their attack, firing proton torpedoes at the ship. None hit the bridge, but all of the weapons hit the ship, causing some extensive damage. The Y-Wings are then forced to engage the Vulture Droids. Despite being heavily outnumbered, the Y-Wings are able to destroy 10 Vulture Droids before they are all shot down.

However, by that point, the reinforcements are beginning to arrive. ARC-170s come blazing in, firing their laser cannons, taking out any Vulture Droids in their path. As the Vultures are distracted, the Y-Wings press ahead and begin firing more proton torpedoes. A swarm of about sixty torpedoes slams into the frigate, finally destroying the ship's bridge and causing very heavy damage.

The Y-Wings now begin to assist the ARCs in destroying the few remaining Vultures. Once they have done so, all 70 fighters begin attacking the Separatist ship, blasting it again and again. Thanks to the damage it has already taken, it only takes two more attack runs before the ship begins to explode.

As the ship explodes, the lead ARC-170 pilot calls back to the _Resolute_, saying, "Admiral! We've destroyed the ship!"

"Good work, pilot. Return to the fleet," Admiral Yularen says.

What he doesn't mention is that the _Resolute_ picked up a transmission from the Separatist ship, reporting its position, that it had found the planet, and that Republic forces had already found it.

The Clone Wars are about to come to Terra in full.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope you don't mind that I included Christmas so heavily. Given the time that this chapter takes place, and that Christmas is my favorite holiday, I figured "Why not?" I also included Silent Night because it's my favorite Christmas song.**

**So, the Separatists have finally found Terra. It's not going to be long before the Separatist fleet arrives, and the battle for Earth begins.**

**Next chapter should be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	8. Chapter 8- Operation Thunderstrike

**Alright, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**This chapter will be the last ones before the Separatists arrive in force. This is going to feature a little rebellion on Earth, and lead into the arrival of the Separatists.**

**Let's get to it.**

**DeutscheReich:** I don't think the Terrans will want to share all their secrets with the Republic.

* * *

Chapter 8- Operation Thunderstrike

(January 8, 1992)

Anakin stands in the gunship, holding onto one of the overhead straps. Looking out of the gunship, he watches a formation a F-15s fly past him.

It's been a few weeks since the first Separatist ships arrived. The Republic's forces are getting anxious at the time the Separatists are taking, and have asked for reinforcements to be sent to Terra. At the same time, the distribution of new weapons, mainly blasters, among the Terran forces was going very well.

In the meantime, a new problem has arisen. Iraq, Libya, and North Korea, the three countries that voted against alliance with the Republic, and were leaning towards alliance with the Separatists, had taken the news that the Separatists were coming with joy, and had begun mobilizing their militaries. A number of serious border skirmishes between Iran and Iraq and North and South Korea had convinced the UN Security Council that the three countries intended to fight against the rest of the world on the side of the Separatists. And so, the decision had been made by the Security Council that these three regimes were now to be labelled as outlaw regimes, and the Council authorized the use of force to remove them from power, and thereby remove the threat. The mission was codenamed Operation Thunderstrike.

A number of African and European nations had banded together along with Obi-Wan and clones of the 212th to attack Libya and remove Gaddafi, the Libyan dictator, from power. Mace Windu and clones of the 182nd were joining a coalition of Asian nations to attack North Korea and remove the current regime from power. And Anakin and Ahsoka, along with clones of the 501st, were joining the United States and a coalition of Middle Eastern nations to attack Iraq and remove Saddam Hussein and his regime from power.

The plan was simple. Fighter bombers from the United States and Middle Eastern countries will attack Iraq's air defenses and its air force, while gunships and helicopters would transport clones and Terran troops to Baghdad, where they would find Saddam Hussein and his leadership and capture them. A-10 attack aircraft, LAATs, and attack helicopters would be supporting them in Baghdad.

"Ready for this, Ahsoka?" Anakin asks.

"Definitely, Master," she says, a little angry. She had been particularly horrified when she learned of the atrocities committed by Saddam Hussein, and was very eager to see him brought to justice.

Anakin looks down at his GPS. They crossed the border into Iraq from Saudi Arabia 20 minutes ago, and over halfway to Baghdad. Over his earpiece, he can hear radio chatter from various command units. It's rather jumbled, but he can tell that the attacks to distract Iraq's attention from the strike force bound for Baghdad.

Suddenly, the leader of the flight of F-15s close by suddenly pulls up and banks slightly to the left. Then, a missile leaps off the Eagle's launch rail, streaking up out of sight. A few moments later, the sound of an explosion can be heard, and debris begins to fall from the sky.

The rest of the F-15s pull up after their leader. Anakin leans out of the LAAT a bit and looks up, and sees the Eagles, along with several more, engaging in a dogfight with some Iraqi fighters.

"Sir! Fifteen minutes to drop!" the LAAT pilot calls back to Anakin.

"Understood!" Anakin responds.

The force of LAATs, attack helicopters, and A-10s press on towards Baghdad as overhead, the American and Saudi F-15s continue engaging Iraqi fighters attempting to intercept the strike force.

Finally, after almost 15 more minutes, the outer parts of Baghdad appear below them. Anti-aircraft weapons begin firing at them, but attack helicopters move in and fire at the weapons. An advance force of F-16s had already destroyed many SAM launchers, leaving mainly anti-aircraft guns. Now, the helicopters begin destroying them one after another, with only a few losses.

The LAATs press on towards downtown Baghdad, and the palace where Saddam Hussein and much of his leadership are believed to currently be located.

"Get ready!" Anakin shouts. Behind him, clones ready their weapons, and Ahsoka and Lieutenant Mofaz draw their lightsabers. It had been decided to have members of the ASAT team accompany the forces attacking the three countries to give them real combat experience with a lightsaber.

Finally, the LAATs slow down and lower to the ground. "Move!" Anakin shouts as he leaps out of the LAAT. Ahsoka and Lieutenant Mofaz follow him. All around him, almost 300 clones and men of the Saudi Army emerge from other LAATS, along with Lieutenant Wilson.

Anakin ignites his lightsaber, twirling it fast to block bullets flying his way from several Iraqi troops. The bullets melt against the saber, resulting in Anakin having to dodge little drops of molten metal. Then, Saudi troops gun down the Iraqis.= with their new blasters.

"Let's move!" Anakin shouts, leading his troops towards the palace.

A Saudi soldier blows down the front doors of the palace with a grenade launcher. Anakin leads his force into the palace. Immediately, they come under fire from the palace guards. Anakin and Ahsoka block the bullets with their lightsabers. Lieutenant Mofaz and Lieutenant Wilson duck for cover, as they're not yet confident enough to try and block bullets with their lightsabers, as bullets are harder to spot than blaster bolts.

The clones and Saudis take cover behind whatever they can, returning fire on the Iraqi guards. After a fierce firefight lasting only about two minutes, all the Iraqi guards are dead.

"Move!" Anakin calls out, and the strike force continues further into the palace, while some guard the entrance.

Outside, Iraqi soldiers are moving towards the palace to protect their leader. However, the A-10s continuously circle around the palace, firing at any solider or military vehicle that comes too close, with LAATs and attack helicopters assisting. Once again, Iraqi shoulders are being put on the receiving end of the fury of the A-10.

Inside the palace, Anakin, Ahsoka, and the rest of the strike force continue searching the palace, hall by hall and room by room. Periodically, they encounter more guards, but they are all cut down without much difficulty.

Finally, Anakin rounds a corner to see a number of guards standing outside a door just down the hall. Anakin sprints towards them and leaps on them, cutting them down with his lightsaber.

Ahsoka, Rex, and several clones rush up behind him. Anakin cuts through the door's lock with his saber, then kicks the doors open. And, to his shock, they open into a large meeting room, where Saddam Hussein and almost the entire leadership of Iraq is gathered.

Saddam and his leadership stare in surprise at the new arrivals. The clones gun down the few guards in the room before they can even raise a gun.

Anakin smiles a bit. "Gentlemen. By the authority given to me by the United Nations, you are all under arrest. I would suggest you all come quietly and make my job easier for me," he says.

Realizing they're being faced won by two Jedi as well as the clones, many of the men at the table slowly raise their hands and stand up. However, Saddam shoots to his feet and pulls out his pistol, firing at Anakin. Anakin easily blocks the bullets with his saber, then uses the Force to pull the pistol from Saddam's hands.

"Stun him," Anakin says. And Rex raises his blaster and fires, stunning Saddam.

"Alright. Everybody walk towards us slowly," Anakin says. The men obey, and the clones begin cuffing them.

"Alright. We've accomplished our mission. Let's get out of here," Anakin says as he uses the Force to levitate Saddam.

The strike team quickly retreats out of the palace, Anakin still using the Force to pull carry Saddam out.

Outside the palace, the LAATs gather and set down. The strike force quickly boards the gunships, which lift off immediately and head back towards Saudi Arabia.

On the lead LAAT, Anakin activates his commlink and says, "This General Skywalker. We have captured Saddam Hussein and most of the Iraqi leadership. Other assault teams have captured remaining government officials in Baghdad. We are retreating back to Saudi Arabia."

"Copy, General Skywalker," General Al-Muhaya, the Saudi General in charge of the operation, responds.

Across Iraq, allied fighters begin returning to their bases. In a matter of about and hour and a half, their surprise attack has not only captured almost the entire Iraqi leadership, but also destroyed most of what's left of their air force and a large number of the Iraqi Army's ground vehicles.

This has been a textbook mission.

* * *

(Earth orbit, _Resolute_)

Admiral Yularen stares intently at the display. The three missions to take down the leadership of Iraq, Libya, and North Korea had ended hours ago. The missions were all textbook, with Saddam Hussein, Muammar Gaddafi, and Kim Il-Sung all taken into custody, along with most of their leadership. They would be held in a maximum security prison in the United State before being taken and tried before the United Nations for attempting to betray their world to the Separatists and any other crimes. The losses that the Allied Nations sustained were minimal, with only a few fighters lost, and less than 200 dead.

Suddenly, alarms begin to blare. Admiral Yularen raises his head, then turns to his officers. "What's going on?" he demands.

"Sir, multiple ships dropping out of hyperspace in the outer part of the system!" one of the clone officers responds.

Admiral Yularen makes his way to the screen. Sure enough, ships are appearing on their scopes near Neptune. More and more ships keep appearing on the scopes. Pretty soon, there are 56 ships on the screen. An entire invasion fleet.

Admiral Yularen's blood chills a bit. There are 31 Republic Venators protecting Earth at the moment. The Terrans have been working on new weapons meant to work in space that could deal serious damage to Separatist ships, but the weapons have not been declared ready yet, and Republic reinforcements are still on their way.

"Alert United States National Command! The Separatists are here. Fifty six ships in total have appeared in the outer edges of the system! We are preparing to engage, but we will not be able to prevent forces from reaching the surface," Admiral Yularen orders. A clone officer hurries to make the call.

* * *

(Pentagon)

In a conference room, the Joint Chiefs of Staff are watching a video call from the Republic flagship.

"The Separatists are here. They will be able to reach the planet and begin landing troops with the next 24 hours. We will hold them off as best as we can, but we won't be able to keep all forces from reaching the planet's surface," the clone says.

"Thank you. We'll be ready for them when they get here," General Sullivan says before the call cuts off.

The Joint Chiefs look around at each other. Then, General Sullivan says, "Here we go. Let's send out the alert. All forces to maximum readiness. We need all weapons loaded and ready to fire, with fingers on the trigger."

The Joints Chiefs all nod, and they and their aides hurry to begin spreading the warning. Within a matter of about 40 minutes, every one of the 128 countries that formed what had become known in some circles as the Terran Alliance had received the warning, and were preparing to fight back.

The battles for Earth were about to begin.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope I didn't go too fast, I just wanted to get through the mission without this going too long.**

**So, the threat of Iraq, Libya, and North Korea fighting for the Separatists has been removed. I get the feeling that the Republic and the Terran Alliance wouldn't want to risk getting stabbed in the back, and would want to take care of this before the Separatists arrived.**

**So, obviously it's not going to just be one battle for Earth. There are going to be multiple battles planet-side, which will probably last at least 10 chapters, possibly more.**

**Well, that's it for now. Until next time, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	9. Chapter 9- The Attack Begins

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**The Terran campaign is now officially going to begin. This chapter will start with the space battle and the Separatists beginning their landings. There will then be 9 major battles on Earth, each one covered by one chapter, followed by one last chapter to finish the campaign.**

**Let's get started.**

**CMac54**: The final chapter of the campaign will be Chapter 19.

**the mysterious Mr.E**: Iraq, Libya, and North Korea will be under UN governance under the end of the campaign. You'll see their fates after the campaign in Chapter 20.

**DeutshceReich**: The Republic does already know about the existence of nuclear weapons. What I meant is that Terra isn't going to share the secrets of how to make them.

**brandonack96**: The Republic is going to turn into the Empire at the same time it did in canon, in 19 BBY. Correspondingly, that'll be around mid-1994 in Earth time.

* * *

Chapter 9- The Attack Begins

(Pentagon, January 9, 1992)

"Your forces have continuously reported on the progress of the Separatist fleet. Apparently, several more ships have appeared, bringing the fleet total to 64. They passed Mars not long ago. We estimate they'll reach Earth in about 3 hours," General Sullivan says.

Anakin nods grimly. He, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, Mace, Yoda, Rex, and Cody are in a command room deep in the Pentagon with the Joint Chiefs of Staff.

"What's our readiness?" Anakin asks.

"All US forces are at DEFCON 1. Our fleet has sortied, our pilots are sitting in their cockpits ready to go, and our troops are prepared to move anywhere they're needed at a moment's notice. Reports from the rest of our allies show similar levels of readiness across the globe. When those droids start landing here, we'll be ready for them," General Sullivan responds.

"What's the status on the new nuclear weapons?" Mace asks.

"Our manufacturers say they're almost ready. They could be ready for deployment within the next few days, but we may be able to have one or two ready within 30 hours," Air Force Chief of Staff General Merrill McPeak responds.

"Do we have any idea where they're likely to land?" Rex asks.

"No. I think it's safe to assume there will likely be at least one landing on each continent," General Sullivan responds.

"Agreed," Anakin says.

"Well, I think we should head up. We're going to need to be ready to move wherever we're need at a moment's notice," Obi-Wan says.

"I agree. Let's move," Mace says before leading the Jedi and two clones out of the room.

* * *

(Earth orbit, 1.5 hours later)

"All hands, prepare for battle!" Admiral Yularen shouts as the Separatist fleet approaches.

On all of the ships of the task force, clones and other officers are preparing for battle. In the Venators' hangar bays, pilots are sitting in their cockpits, ready to take off.

As Admiral Yularen watches the scopes, he's waiting for the Separatists to get close enough. Finally, as they do, he orders, "Launch all fighters!"

On each of the Venators, their hangar bay doors open, and V-Wings, ARC-170s, Eta-2s, and Y-Wings begin streaming out and heading towards the Separatist fleet.

On board his command ship, the Invisible Hand, General Grievous chuckles to himself. The Republic fleet protecting this planet is much smaller than his fleet. As he watches, he sees fighters beginning to launch from the Republic ships.

"Launch fighters and bombers. All ships, open fire as soon as we are in range," Grievous orders.

Grievous' order is relayed across the fleet. Separatist ships, particularly the Lucrehulks, begin launching hundreds of Vulture Droids, Tri-fighters, and Hyena bombers.

The fighters are the first to clash. Laser bolts streak through space as the Republic and Separatist fighters streak past each other. Bombers from both sides try and press on towards their targets as the fighters clash with each other. Some fighters from both sides attempt to pursue the bombers.

As both sides watch, it's becoming clear that the Separatists have a clear numbers advantage. In a desperate bid to get some of their Y-Wings through, the clone fighter pilots decide to ignore the Hyenas for the most part and concentrate on keeping the Vultures and Tri-fighters off their Y-Wings.

The tactic works, and almost a hundred Y-Wings are able to break through and close on the Separatist fleet. At the same time, over two hundred Hyenas are able to break away as well and close on the Republic ships.

Ships on both sides open fire with their point-defense weapons. The Y-Wings and Hyenas try and weave their way through the barrage of laser fire. The Hyenas, more merciless in their approach, are easier targets, and begin to be picked off more rapidly than the Y-Wings. Even still, there are too many Hyenas from the Republic's ships to destroy them all.

As bombers from both sides get within range, they begin firing proton torpedoes, focusing on a few ships in an effort to cause maximum damage to the targets. Those bombers that have proton bombs continue to get closer in order to drop them.

In a matter of minutes, both fleets have been hit hard. The Separatists have lost two Munificent class frigates and suffered damage to a third. Meanwhile, the Republic have lost two Venators, with two more damaged.

By now, the fleets have closed to within range. On board the Resolute, Admiral Yularen gives the order, "Open fire!" At the same time, on the Invisible Hand, General Grievous gives the same order.

Both fleets open fire on the other at almost the same time. Both sides know the inevitable outcome. But the Republic is determined to fight to the last.

Down on the ground, in the Pentagon, US officers are monitoring the situation through satellite cameras. As they analyze the number of ships on both sides, and the amount of turbolaser fire coming from each fleet, they start to realize who the situation favors.

"They're not gonna last that long. They're too outnumbered," one of the officers says.

"I agree. The question is how long they'll last, and how much damage they'll be able to do to the Seps," another officer says.

In orbit, the battle is turning against the Republic. Some of the smaller Separatist ships, such as Munificent class frigates and Recusant class destroyers, begin to blow apart under the hammering of Republic turbolaser fire. However, at the same time, Venators are beginning to explode after taking many hits from turbolasers.

At the same time, the fighter situation is not much better. Hopelessly outnumbered, and without further support, the Republic fighters are falling fast. Their efforts have claimed many Vultures and Tri-fighters, but they are still outnumbered, and falling fast.

Aboard the Resolute, Admiral Yularen realizes now just how bad things are. Out of the 31 Venators available at the start of the battle, 17 have already been destroyed, with most of the rest damaged and still taking a beating.

Back on the ground, Anakin is tuned into the battle as well. As he watches, he sees the ship numbers of the Republic task force dropping.

Finally, when there are only 8 Venators left, Anakin activates his commlink and contacts the Resolute. "Admiral Yularen! I see your situation! There's nothing more you can do! Get out of the system and find some place to regroup!" Part of him wants them to stay and keep fighting to cause as much damage to the Separatists as possible. But, at this point, the 8 remaining Venators won't be able to do much, and it would be more beneficial to keep them intact and repair them later.

On board the Resolute, Admiral Yularen sighs, admitting defeat. "Okay. All remaining ships, let's get out of here," he orders. The order is passed to the rest of the fleet. Of the other 7 surviving ships, only 5 can make the jump. The remaining two have suffered too much damage, and can no longer make a hyperspace jump.

A minute later, the 6 remaining hyperspace capable ships, including the Resolute, make the jump to hyperspace. The remaining two Venators in orbit continue to fire for several more minutes before they finally succumb to the turbolaser fire.

The initial battle in Earth orbit is now over. Of the 64 Separatist ships at the start of the battle, 48 are still intact, though 21 of them have varying degrees of damage.

On the ground, in the Pentagon, the Joint Chiefs are watching this. As they see the remaining Venators jump to hyperspace, General McPeak looks at one of the aides and says, "Send out the alert across the world. The Seps are coming." He pauses for a moment, then says, "And contact NORAD command. Send out the word. All interceptor force fighters, scramble."

The alert is sent out across the world. In every country in the Terran Alliance, rulers brace themselves for the attack, and send out similar orders to their air forces.

The Separatist fleet makes their way closer to Earth, setting up position in orbit. Aboard the Invisible Hand, General Grievous laughs as he looks at a map of Earth, gathered using their sensors. He can see a massive number of military units on the planet, particularly in two regions on two different continents. He doesn't know it, but those two regions are the United States and the Soviet Union.

"Prepare the landing forces! And dispatch fighters and bombers to begin attacking, starting in these two areas!" Grievous orders, pointing to the US and the USSR.

The order is sent across the Separatist fleet, and the droid armies begin their final preparations for landing. At the same time, two forces of 600 craft leave their ships and head for the surface. Each force is comprised of 250 Vulture Droids, 200 Tri-fighters, and 150 Hyenas.

The force heading for the US enters the atmosphere first, streaking down towards the surface. Unknown to them, Earth has had some time to set up defenses since the last Venators retreated.

Ahead of the force, gathering at 30,000 feet, is America's first line of defense, called by some the interceptor force. A total of 160 F-15C Eagles, from airbases across the US, are ready to take on the attacking force.

The Eagle pilots pick up the incoming force on radar as it descends through 60,000 feet. In the lead Eagle the commander of the force, Lt. Col. Randy Bigum, calls out over the radio, "Everybody lock up bandits!" In their cockpits, each Eagle pilots locks up a target on radar.

"Fox Three!" Bigum calls over the radio as an AIM-120 AMRAAM, a brand new missile in the US arsenal, falls away from his jet and ignites, streaking up into the sky. A chorus of missile launch calls come from the rest of the Eagle pilots, with most of the calls being "Fox One" to indicate the launch of an AIM-7 Sparrow, with only a few calls of "Fox Three" to indicate the launch of AMRAAMs.

Pretty soon, 160 missiles are in the air and headed towards their targets. At first, the droid fighters and bombers don't realize the danger they're in. It's not until the missiles have closed to within about 10 miles that the droids begin to pick them up. The Vultures, Tri-fighters, and Hyenas try to begin evasive maneuvers, but by now, the missiles are too close and closing at about one mile every one and a half seconds.

Soon, the first missile, Bigum's AMRAAM, finds its target, a Hyena, and destroys it. The Separatist formation descends into chaos as more missiles begin finding their targets. Some missiles malfunction, some lose lock on their targets, and some are targeted on the same targets. After about two minutes, the 160 missiles launched have claimed 126 kills.

The Eagles are now afterburners and streaking towards the incoming force at over Mach 1 while continuing to accelerate. Each pilot starts locking up a new target, firing as soon as they have a lock.

By the time the Eagles make visual contact with the attacking force, they've shot down 289 of the attacking force, leaving just 311 more. Of these 311, only 74 are Hyenas, with 108 Tri-fighters and 128 Vultures.

As the two sides come within visual range, the Vultures and Tri-fighters move to engage, and begin firing their laser cannons as soon as they come within range.

The Eagles try and dodge and weave their way through the laser fire. Several are lost, but almost all of the Eagles manage to make it to the merge.

The two forces streak past each other, then the fighters start turning towards each other to re-engage as the remaining Hyenas continue down to find more targets. Thirty two Eagles break away from the formation to pursue the Hyenas, while the rest begin engaging the Vultures and Tri-fighters.

The result was the largest single dogfight so far fought in Earth's skies, with a total of 127 F-15Cs fighting against 236 Vulture droids and Tri-fighters.

Grievous' initial belief was that any fighters on this planet would not be a challenge. As Grievous, from the bridge of the Invisible Hand, watches the unfolding battle, he realizes just how wrong he was. The F-15s are able to keep up with and even outrun his fighters, and their missiles are tearing apart the droid fighters. Even their 20mm cannons are quickly proved to still be very effective. Add to that, the Eagles are extremely agile, and in atmosphere can outturn their enemies.

Their numerical superiority gives the droids a slight advantage, and F-15s begin to fall from the sky. However, it quickly becomes apparent that despite their seeming technological advantage, they can't gain enough of an advantage to defeat the Eagles.

As Grievous realizes how badly this is going, he checks quickly on the other strike force, and realizes they're not faring any better. The Soviets had scrambled MiG-25 and MiG-31 interceptors, which had gotten off a quick hit against the droid fighters. The MiGs lack of agility had made them easier targets, causing them to suffer far more losses than the American F-15s, and allow some Hyenas to get through and begin bombing the city of Volgograd. However, the MiGs had delayed them long enough, and now Su-27 Flankers have arrived and are driving the droid fighters back.

Looking between the two air battles, Grievous realizes this first attack is not going to work. "Call our bombers back! But instruct fighters to remain on station to cover landings! Dispatch more fighters to escort landing ships!" he orders.

Across the Separatist fleet, C-9979 landing ships begin heading down towards the planet's surface. As they descend into the atmosphere, they meet the 78 surviving bombers from both strike forces returning to the fleet.

Across the world, radar stations pick up the landing ships. However, with the remaining fighters of the first strike forces, and the Vultures and Tri-fighters escorting the landing ships, the remaining airborne fighters are unable to intercept them.

From their position in the Pentagon, the Joint Chiefs watch satellites plot the path of the landing forces. There are 9 distinct forces, and slowly they come down. The first one heads for Germany. The rest head for Argentina, Nigeria, the western US, Australia, the Persian Gulf area, the area of Volgograd, the eastern US, and the area near Vladivostok in the eastern USSR.

The first air battles may have been a success, with almost a thousand droid fighters and bombers destroyed for the lose of only 64 F-15s, 62 MiG-25s, 77 MiG-31s, and 21 Su-27s. But now, the real battles are about to begin.

"We're in it now," General Sullivan says.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope I did this chapter well, and didn't rush it.**

**This chapter shows something I've believed for a while. Earth's fighters do have on advantage that the Separatist's fighters don't really have. And that is missiles. They can strike from well beyond visual range, and even when within visual range, can strike from beyond a Vulture or Tri-fighter's firing range. I think that in a fight like this, especially when Grievous wasn't expecting much resistance, Terran fighters would do pretty well. My inclusion on F-15s being able out maneuver Vultures and Tri-fighters in atmosphere is purely speculation on my part, but given that F-15s are very agile fighters, I wouldn't be surprised if it were true.**

**So, the battles begin next chapter. The first will be the Battle of Berlin. Hope you're excited for it. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10- Battle of Germany

**Alright. Back with another chapter. This is going to begin the land battles of the Terran campaign.**

**Let's go.**

* * *

Chapter 10- Battle of Germany

In the city of Berlin, the German military high command is intently watching various screens showing the progress of Separatist landing forces. Most of C-9979 transports are coming towards Berlin. But, some are coming down around Hamburg, and some more near the northern part of the border with France. It's clear this battle is not going to just be the Battle of Berlin, but the Battle of Germany.

The Luftwaffe has been trying furiously to whittle down the number of incoming forces. However, their focus has been mostly diverted by escorting Vulture droids. While most of the Vultures have been shot down, along with a few C-9979s, most of the Luftwaffe's fighters it's already scrambled have been shot down.

"How do we stand in readiness?" Generalleutnant Jorg Kuebart, the head of the Luftwaffe, asks.

"The majority of our troops are concentrated around Berlin. The Separatist are likely sending most of their forces to Berlin specifically for that reason. Hamburg is well defended as well. My concern is the force heading for south-west. We don't have as much troops there," General Klaus Naumann responds.

"Well, with luck, we'll get some outside help. Otherwise, we may lose our south-west flank," Kuebart says.

Above ground, eyes across the city can see the C-9979s coming down outside the city limits. Many citizens feel very nervous, wondering if the defenses are going to be up to the task.

Outside the city, the German Army is waiting. Like many armies across the world, the German Army has been recruiting heavily over the last few months. The force outside Berlin shows that, as 50,000 troops wait for the onslaught. Among them are 8,000 clones.

Miles from the city, the C-9979 transports begin touching down. MTT and PAC transports come out, accompanied by plenty of AAT tanks, with a handful of Persuader-class droid tanks. A few transports also let out spider droids and Hailfire missile vehicles.

The MTTs quickly begin releasing their droids. Within a matter of minutes, the various transports have released almost 300,000 B1 and B2 battle droids and hundreds of droidekas.

In the lead AAT, the B1 assigned as the ground commander calls out, "Advance!"

In perfect sync, the droid army begins marching towards Berlin, with almost 2,500 tanks, spider droids, and Hailfires accompanying them.

To the north, near Hamburg, the C-9979s have deposited over 80,000 battle droids, along with about 700 tanks, spider droids, and Hailfires. The third drop force, near the French border, has deposited 110,000 battle droids, along with 1,000 tanks, spider droids, and Hailfires.

In Berlin, the German troops are ready. They have spent days preparing for this battle, and they feel confident despite the overwhelming numbers.

Near Potsdam, only about 2 miles from where a large portion of the droid army has landed, the Germans have prepared a trap. Using the natural landscape, they have dug a number of alcoves in the earth. Alcoves where they have hidden almost 150 Leopard and T-72 tanks, along with 20 large caliber howitzers.

In one of the tanks, a German major is watching the droids approach. "Open fire on my mark," he calls over his radio, which broadcasts to all the hidden tanks and artillery pieces.

The Germans watch as the droid army closes in. As it closes to within half a mile of the closest tank positions, the German major radioes, "Open fire…now!"

Within seconds of each other, the Leopards, T-72s, and artillery pieces open fire, concentrating their fire on the AATs and Persuaders. Over 100 AATs and 21 Persuaders explode as they are hit by heavy shells. More Persuaders are hit but only damaged.

The droids are caught off guard. And even worse, the Germans did such a good job camouflaging their tanks that the droids don't even see where the fire is coming from.

The German gunners race to reload, firing again as soon as they can get shells into the guns. More AATs, Persuaders, and spider droid begin exploding as they are hit by German shells.

It takes four salvoes from the German tanks and artillery before the droids realize where their enemies are, and begin firing back. However, the tanks are dug in enough that a number of them are simply damaged rather than destroyed.

Hailfire missile vehicles begin firing their missiles, which soar up before diving down towards German tank positions.

The German tanks and artillery continue firing despite their losses. After almost 20 minutes, the droids begin to pull back. As they do, trucks hurry forward to bring more ammunition to the tanks.

Unfortunately, the trucks give a squadron of newly-arrived Hyena bombers a good indication of where the Germans are dug in. The Hyenas soar down and begin dropping proton bombs, destroying several dozen tanks and the remaining artillery pieces.

As the Hyenas pull out of their attack runs, the droids double back and resume their march. The remaining tanks continue firing, but return fire begins destroying what few tanks are left.

Finally, the German major, counting his lucky stars that he's still alive, orders a retreat. The 29 surviving tanks retreat back towards Berlin as fast as possible. Several more are destroyed before they can get out of range of the droids.

However, their ambush, and a similar one conducted several miles to the north against the second half of the droid army trying to come towards Berlin from a different direction, cost the Separatists dearly. About half of the 2,500 Separatist tanks, spider droids, and Hailfires have been destroyed, as well as several thousand battle droids.

As the droids try and re-organize to continue their march, the Germans unleash their next assault. 24 Luftwaffe F-4 Phantoms come streaking in from the south, loaded with 500 lb bombs and rocket pods. As they approach, a swarm of vulture droids, numbering about 30, dives towards the Phantoms. Several Phantoms, along with 12 escorting MiG-29s, pull up to engage the Vultures while the rest press on. Unfortunately, a number of Vultures continue to pursue the rest of the Phantoms.

The Phantoms begin evasive maneuvers as they push north towards the droid armies. However, several are shot down before they can get within range. The few Phantoms and MiG-29s that engaged the Vultures are also shot down, but claim most of the attacking Vultures in the process.

Finally, the 12 remaining Phantoms get within range of the droid army. They dive to the attack, dropping their bombs and firing their rockets on the southern army. Passing over it, they continue north towards the northern army. Two more are shot down by pursuing Vultures before the rest can get within range of the northern army.

The Phantoms drop or fire their weapons, then loop around to engage the pursuing Vultures with their air to air missiles and cannons. The Phantoms are outmatched, and are all shot down while claiming just 5 Vultures.

However, their attacks had proven quite successful against the droid armies. Almost a hundred AATs, Persuaders, spider droids, and Hailfires were destroyed, as well as almost 1,000 battle droids.

The chaos caused by the Phantom attack is enough for the next wave. Now, the Republic takes over as 60 LAATs, accompanied by a dozen more Luftwaffe MiG-29s, head to engage the droid armies.

The remaining Vultures turn to engage the LAATs, but the MiGs fire their missiles and pull ahead to keep the Vultures off the LAATs.

The Republic gunships descend on the droid armies, firing their rockets and lasers. The droids fire back at them, destroying a number of them, but the LAATs swoop overhead and loop back for another run.

The LAATs continue to harass the droids, but the droids are relentless in their march towards Berlin.

As the droids near Berlin, the Germans and clones with them prepare to receive them. They've established barricades in the streets, and a number have taken shelter in buildings.

In a restaurant a little further into Berlin than the outer lines, Captain Rommell is waiting with a company of troops he's been assigned command of. He had arrived in Germany only hours before, when it had been determined it would be necessary to have someone with his capabilities in Europe in case of landings on the continent.

"This is it, men. It's not just our homeland at risk, but the entire world. We have to win. Losing is not an option," Rommell says firmly. The men all nod firmly.

"Take up positions," Rommell orders. The men nod again, and some walk out of the restaurant to take position in the street. Rommell joins them, a blaster pistol in one hand and his lightsaber in the other.

Almost 20 minutes later, the forward units of the droid army reaches the outer city limits of Berlin proper. The droids notice there seems to be no opposition in their path, and continue their march. Of course, they have no idea they're walking into a trap.

On multiple streets in the droid path, German soldiers and clones are hiding on the roofs of buildings, armed with plenty of grenades and RPGs, and ready for an ambush.

The first ranks of the droids march right past the ambush forces. The men watch them impatiently.

"Steady, boys," a clone says to the men around him, watching the droids intently.

Moments later, a German lieutenant colonel calls over the radio to all the men in the ambush forces, in a very calm voice, "Light 'em up."

Germans and clones alike start throwing grenades down into the streets and firing their rocket launchers. Several thousand droids are destroyed in a matter of seconds.

The men throw down more grenades before switching over to their blasters.

For almost 15 minutes, the ambush force manage to hold off the droids. At multiple spots across the Berlin city limits, German soldiers and clones alike have destroyed a little over 10,000 droids with only a few casualties.

Right as the Germans are thinking they may be able to have an easier victory than they thought, their hopes are dashed. Vulture droid reinforcements streak down from the skies, firing their laser cannons down on the rooftops. In moments, many of the ambush force are killed.

Immediately, the German lieutenant colonel who gave the order to open fire issues a retreat order. Some men remain in position to cover the retreat, while the rest try their best to escape from their current positions and further into the city. Only a handful manage to make it.

* * *

(German high command)

In the command center, General Naumann is keeping constantly updated on the status of the battles.

The battle for Berlin is still up in the air. Initial counterattacks by the defenses had been effective, but the droids are still pushing forward.

The battle for Hamburg is going much better. Initial attacks had met with heavy artillery fire and airstrikes. Due to its proximity to the border with Denmark, the Danish already had forces in the area, which had joined the Germans, and were helping to counterattack.

The battle near the French border is going worse. The German soldiers are on the run at the moment, having suffered severe damage from droid tanks and strikes by Hyena bombers and Vulture droids. Reinforcements are on their way, but they may not be enough to stop defeat in the south-west.

* * *

(6 hours later, Berlin)

"Charge!" Rommell shouts as he twirls his lightsaber, the blue blade flashing as it deflects occasional blaster bolts. The ASAT team had practiced extensively with training remotes used by the Jedi in order to deflect blaster bolts. While not as skilled in the art as Jedi were, they were proficient enough.

The battle for Berlin has been raging for hours. Despite valiant German and clone efforts to defend the city, and the loss so far of almost 175,000 droids, the droids now hold almost a third of the city. The defending force, which was 58,000 Germans and clones at the start of the battle, is now down to 33,000 men still capable of fighting.

Around Rommell, more Germans shout in defiance and charge with him, firing their blasters at the droids. Rommell starts firing his blaster pistol, until he gets close enough. Then, he quickly holsters it and lashes out with his lightsaber, cutting down every droid in his path.

The other German soldiers bellow in defiance at the sight of their leader in action, and press their attack. Droids fall one after the other, but the droids march on relentlessly.

Rommell growls to himself as he cuts down droid after droid. It seems that for every droid he destroys, three more come to take its place.

Finally, Rommell realizes they can no longer hold this street. "Fall back!" he shouts, and he and his men begin retreating down the street.

In the command center, which is in the two thirds of the city still controlled by the Germans, General Naumann is feeling very nervous. The battle for Hamburg is the only one that has gone in the Germans favor so far. He had just received word that the droids were retreating for Hamburg.

The battle for Berlin is not going very well. But the battle in the south-west, near the French border, is going very bad. The defending forces are down to just a little over 10,000 combat capable troops, and have been forced to retreat 12.5 miles from their original positions.

"We're in trouble, gentlemen," General Naumann says.

"General, we're detecting several droid transports coming down towards the eastern edge of the city," an aide says.

General Naumann's face grows even more grim. If the droids can manage to catch Berlin in a pincer movement, there will be no hope of retreat, and likely no hope of victory.

"Prepare to contact Alliance Command. We need to let them know we're probably about to lose," General Naumann orders.

"Sir!" an aide calls out.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" Naumann asks.

"Sir, radar is picking up multiple contacts approaching from the east. Identity unknown," the man replies.

There's quiet in the center for a moment, then a voice comes over the radio. "German High Command, do you copy?"

General Kuebart moves to respond. "We copy. Identify yourself," he replies.

"German High Command, this is Polish Command. Don't worry. Help is on the way," the reply comes. Everyone in the room looks around at each other, smiles beginning to break out.

Miles eats of Berlin, 14 Polish MiG-23 interceptors rocket towards Berlin at Mach 1.2 As the Floggers get within 20 miles of the city, the pilots start locking up the descending C-9979s. At a call from the lead pilot, the Floggers begin firing AA-7 and AA-10 radar guided missiles. A flurry of missiles streak through the air. After a little less than a minute in flight, and just in time, the missiles begin finding their targets. Each C-9979 takes at least four missiles, and each one begins spiraling down in flames before crashing, exploding in massive fireballs.

As the MiG-23s turn to escape, Vulture droids turn to pursue them. However, unknown to the Vultures, 15 Polish MiG-29s are approaching Berlin from a more northerly heading, keeping to an altitude of a hundred feet or less. The Fulcrums wait until the Vultures are passing them, then pop up slightly, lock the Vultures up on radar, and begin firing AA-10s at long range. A flurry of 30 AA-10s head towards the Vulture droids, downing most of them.

The Fulcrums climb towards the Vultures. Now realizing where the Fulcrums are, the few remaining Vultures attempt to close with them. However, before they can get a firing angle, the Fulcrums get within range for their AA-11 heat-seeking missiles. The Fulcrums begin launching the AA-11s, which bring down even more Vulture droids. By the time the remaining Vultures start firing, there's only 8 left.

The Vultures open fire, shooting down 3 Fulcrums. Then, they pass, and begin turning to re-engage. Unfortunately for the Vultures, the Polish pilots know how to utilize their jets' incredible agility well, and are easily able to maneuver behind the remaining Vultures. With a number of missile shots, and several bursts of cannon fire, the remaining Vultures are shot down.

As the Fulcrums establish a patrol in case more Vultures attempt to come down from orbit, the real reinforcements arrive. From the east, two full divisions of the Polish Army, numbering 30,000 troops, approach Berlin, accompanied by 100 T-72 tanks. Flying ahead of this force towards Berlin are 10 Mi-24 Hind helicopters and 18 Su-22 ground attack fighters.

In Berlin, the German soldiers begin to cheer as they watch the Hinds and Fitters fly overhead. The last of the LAATs had been destroyed over an hour ago, and the last close air support strike the Germans had managed to launch was about as long ago.

The Fitters pull well ahead of the Hinds, and begin attacking droid tanks and clusters of battle droids with high explosive bombs. With no Vulture droids to protect them, the droids are sitting ducks for the Polish fighters.

As the Fitters attack behind the droid lines, the Hinds begin their assigned task, flying in and strafing the droid lines closest to the German troops with their cannons, and blasting thicker clusters of droid with their rockets.

The German troops cheer as they watch the Hinds wreak havoc on the droids. In multiple places, the Germans spot weak spots in the droid lines created by the Hinds' attacks, and press their attack.

The droids pull back slightly to tighten their lines, and are soon able to stop the German counterattack. However, before they are able to force the Germans back again, the Polish forces begin arriving to reinforce the Germans. With the number of Terran troops in Berlin now doubled, they begin cutting down the droids in droves.

In a Munificent class frigate in orbit monitoring the droid forces in Germany, the Neimoidian captain decides he's had enough. At almost the same time as the Polish arrived to reinforce Berlin, the droid forces in south-western Germany came under heavy air attack by the French and Dutch air forces before being caught in a concentrated attack from behind by a French armored division.

Finally, the Neimoidian gives the order to retreat. Vulture droids are sent down from orbit to cover the retreat. Some of the C-9979s are destroyed before they can retreat, but most of the remaining droids are evacuated from Germany.

The Battle of Germany is over. The cost was heavy for the Terran Alliance and the Republic. The Terrans and Republic together lost over 60,000 men, 60 LAATs, and about two thirds of the Luftwaffe's combat aircraft. Yet, they had dealt massive damage to the Separatists. Between the three droid armies, they had destroyed about 400,000 droids, almost all of their tanks and heavy vehicles, and almost two hundred Vulture droids and Hyenas.

Despite the heavy cost, the Battle of Germany is a massive victory for the Terran Alliance.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed. I could've gone into more detail, and gone a little slower, but had I done so, this could've been two or three times longer than it is now, and I don't particularly like writing chapters that long. Chapters describing the rest of the battles will be of similar styles, showing small moments in the battle while keeping updated on the general progress of the battle. Also, for those wondering, the generals I named in this chapter were real generals in the German military at this point in history.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Next one should be up within a week. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	11. Chapter 11- Battle of Buenos Aires

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. I'm sorry updates are coming less frequently, my schoolwork load is getting more extensive, so I'm not able to write as often.**

**I hope you all like this chapter. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 11- Battle of Buenos Aires

(January , 1992)

"Clankers up ahead!"

Clones, Argentineans, and Chileans fire their blasters into the ranks of approaching droids. The droids fall, but more continue to come up in their stead. Return fire forces the defending troops back.

The Battle of Buenos Aires has been raging for 8 hours. The droid landing forces had deposited 210,000 droids, along with about 1,800 AATs, Persuaders, spider droids, and Hailfires, about 20 miles west of Buenos Aires.

However, their attack had not been as easy as it may have normally been. In the last few months leading up to the invasion, most of the South American countries had signed a pact promising mutual assistance in the event of Separatist attacks. They had also devised plans that they hoped would increase their chances of surviving attacks. They had made the determination, based on Republic reports, that attacks in the more mountainous countries were less likely. They guessed that Brazil, Uruguay, and Argentina were the likely sites for a Separatist attack. Most South American countries had sent troops to those countries. Many troops had been concentrated around the major cities.

The result was that Buenos Aires had a garrison of 50,000 troops from Argentina, Chile, and Peru, in addition to 6,000 clones. Yoda had also travelled to Buenos Aires in order to assist against attacks in South America.

So far, the battle was not going very well. The Separatists had launched extensive airstrikes with Vulture droids and Hyena bombers, which had caused heavy damage to the city, and heavy casualties to the defending army. In return, the defending armies had not managed to conduct many airstrikes against the droids.

At the moment, almost a quarter of the city of Buenos Aires is in the hands of the droids, and the defending army is down to just 32,000 combat ready Terran troops and 3,200 clones. At the same time, they've destroyed only about 62,000 droids, and only a few hundred heavy Separatist units.

In the streets, the troops are fighting a battle of attrition. Many of them have begun to suspect that they cannot survive without reinforcements, but are determined to make the droids fight hard for every inch of ground.

In one particular street, a small group of Argentinean and Chilean troops are hunkering down to avoid droid fire. The impromptu leader, an Argentinean lieutenant, looks around at the men and says, "They're getting closer! We need to slow them down! Now! Are you ready?" The men all nod.

Suddenly, they hear the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Turning their heads, they see Yoda leaping down the street from droid to droid, cutting them down one by one.

"After the general, everyone!" the Argentinean lieutenant orders. The men around him bellow war cries before leaping up and charging after him, determined to aid Yoda.

Yoda smiles a bit to himself as blue blaster bolts fly around him, cutting down more droids. In moments, the Terran troops are beside him, firing their blasters into the ranks of the droids, and taking some down by hand.

A pair of UH-1 helicopters fly overhead, firing their guns down into the droids. The guns shred a number of droids before a Vulture droid swoops down and shoots them both. A shoulder launcher SAM fired by an Argentinean soldier further back along the street then brings down the Vulture droid.

A pair of Argentinian A-4 Skyhawk attack fighters streak overhead, each dropping four Rockeye cluster bombs on the droid lines, destroying almost a thousand droids. Return fire comes up towards them, and lucky bolt hits one of the Skyhawks on the right wing, blowing the wing off and causing the Skyhawk to spin down in flames, crashing into an AAT. The remaining Skyhawk retreats.

"Come!" Yoda cries out as he leaps ahead, cutting down droid after droid. The troops behind him cry out in defiance and follow their general into battle.

About a mile away, Lieutenant Mofaz from the ASAT team is leading a battalion of Argentinean troops as they are trying to hold back a massive section of the droid lines. Some Peruvian troops are hurrying to reinforce them, but things are not looking very good.

Lieutenant Mofaz leaps out of his hiding place, cutting down a pair of B2 droids with his lightsaber before having to duck back to avoid getting blasted. Several Argentineans armed with grenade launchers fire their weapons, destroying multiple droids and providing a brief respite. However, the droids are still coming, and the defences are beginning to crumble. Vulture droids have destroyed much of the Argentinean Air Force, and the Uruguayan Air Force is getting decimated. The Brazilians have yet to mobilize their Air Force, as they've been having to defend against some air attacks against some of their cities. The Republic's LAATs stationed in South America have all been destroyed. There is little air support left for the Argentineans.

In the main military command center in Buenos Aires, the Argentineans top commanders are getting very nervous. The defenses around Buenos Aires are barely holding on, and its clear by now that there aren't going to be any troops coming in to reinforce the Argentineans capitol soon enough. Things aren't looking good.

What the Argentineans don't realize is that a serious asset is ready to join the fight. About 120 miles off the coast of Buenos Aires, and about 50 feet under the surface, is a small force of 4 US submarines: the _USS Chicago_, the _USS Annapolis_, the _USS Tucson_, and the _USS Florida_. The latter of these four, the _Florida_, is a dedicated guided missile submarine. Between the four submarines, they carry a total of 190 Tomahawk cruise missiles, a number of which are equipped with special cluster munition warheads instead of a single warhead.

Now, just under the surface, the four submarines are opening their launch tubes, and preparing to launch. On the _Florida_, the sub's captain, Captain Rhyder, is monitoring the situation of the Battle of Buenos Aires thanks to US recon satellites.

"Status of the missiles?" he asks his officers.

"Sir. Missiles have been targeted. We are ready to launch," one of the officers responds.

"Alright. Send word to the other three. Commence launch," Captain Rhyder says.

The word is communicated to the other three subs. About a minute later, the first of the Tomahawks surges out of its launch tube on the _Florida_.

The four subs all begin launching their missiles. In a matter of minutes, 139 Tomahawks are in the air and cruising towards Separatist positions around Buenos Aires. Of those 139, 50 are equipped with cluster munitions warheads.

Cruising at about 550 miles per hour, the Tomahawks take about 11 minutes to travel the 120 miles to Buenos Aires. The droid units are completely unaware of this new attack.

The first Tomahawk, about 5 seconds ahead of the next one, streaks over Argentinean lines in the western part of the city. Some of the soldiers look up and see the missile streak overhead. Many of them feel very confused, recognizing that it's not a missile used by any South American country.

The first Tomahawk, equipped with a single 1,000 pound warhead, dives down onto the droid lines, only a few hundred feet from an Argentinean position. The massive warhead detonates, destroying a spider droid and about 50 battle droids.

Within a few minutes, then rest of the droid units are thrown into chaos as more Tomahawks begin to dive down from the sky. Those armed with cluster munition warheads split open, releasing their bomblets, before climbing up and stalling, causing the missile to crash back to Earth and adding its fuel to the inferno engulfing the droid units.

In a matter of minutes, the American missile attack has thrown the droid lines into chaos. The 144 Tomahawks have destroyed about 11,000 battle droids and about 120 AATs, Persuaders, and spider droids. More than that, the missiles have blasted a rift in the droid lines.

From his position, Lieutenant Mofaz sees the breach in the droid lines. He raises his lightsaber and bellows, "Forward, men!" The men behind him charge forward.

Caught off guard, the droids are unable to respond in time. The defenders press their attack against the breach in the droid lines, and sunder it completely. Defenders begin to curve around and attack the now two separate droid armies from behind.

Infuriated, an alien commander of the droids uses tracking technology to deduce where the missiles came from. Determined to prevent another missile attack, he orders all remaining Vulture droids and Hyenas, numbering about 59, to head in that direction to find the source of the missiles.

As the Vultures and Hyenas streak out over the ocean, they are scanning for the source of the missiles. Unfortunately for them, the four submarines have dived to a depth of 600 feet, expecting this attack. However, a different American force is waiting to receive them.

The subs were not the only naval units the Americans had dispatched to South America. On the surface, not far from the spot where the submarines launched their missiles, is the guided missile cruiser _USS Leyte Gulf_, accompanied by the destroyers _USS Kidd_ and _USS Kinkaid_, and the frigate _USS Gallery_. As the Vultures and Hyenas head east, they detect the four ships and immediately start their attack runs.

However, unknown to the droids, the four ships have over 200 surface to air missiles. As the Vultures and Hyenas approach, on the _Leyte Gulf_, the ship's CIC is busy preparing the ship's missiles.

In the CIC, the captain gives the order, "Open fire!" Seconds later, the first SAM streaks up into the air.

The four surface ships quickly become partially enveloped in smoke as they average one missile launched every two seconds. Between the four ships, they soon have 112 SM-1 and SM-2 surface to air missiles airborne.

The first missile, an SM-2 fired by the _Leyte Gulf_, finds its target, a Hyena, when the droid force is still 20 miles from the four American ships. The large warhead detonates, ripping the Hyena to pieces.

The remaining missiles streak up towards their targets. Now aware of the danger, the remaining Vultures and Hyenas try evasive maneuvers. However, the SAMs coming towards them are designed with proximity fuse warheads designed to be capable of intercepting incoming anti-ship missiles. Anything within 50 feet can trigger the warheads, as the Vultures and Hyenas begin to find out. Multiple Vultures and Hyenas think they're about to escape an incoming missile, only for the warhead to detonate and destroy them.

Within a matter of about 3 minutes, all of the Hyenas and Vultures heading towards the American ships have been shot down. On board the _Leyte Gulf_, the ship's captain reviews over the missile performance and issues orders to prepare for the 4 submarines and the _Leyte Gulf_ to launch the remaining Tomahawks they have.

In Buenos Aires, the Argentinean commanders are feeling very confident. Radar stations on the coast detected the Hyenas and Vultures being shot down. Not only that, but thanks to the breach in their lines, the number of droids destroyed is climbing rapidly.

On the front lines, Lieutenant Mofaz is smiling as he cleaves another battle droid in half. Things are starting to look up for the defenders.

Suddenly, he hears a familiar noise. The sound of jet engines. He looks up, and beams to see a flight of four AMX ground attack fighters diving towards the droid lines. Behind them are more AMXs, F-5 Tigers, F-16s, and Mirage Vs. The Brazilian and Venezuelan Air Forces have finally arrived to provide air support.

The AMXs dive down and release 500 lb bombs, which quickly destroy half a dozen AATs, two Persuaders, and dozens of battle droids. The fighters pull up out of their dives, only for a pair of Venezuelan Mirages to dive down and make a strafing run, destroying even more droids.

The tide of battle is quickly turning against the Separatists. With no more Vultures to try and keep the sky in Separatist hands, and most of the Separatist anti-aircraft weapons destroyed, the dozens of Brazilian and Venezuelan aircraft that have arrived now have free range to operate, and rain fire down on the droid units. Not only that, but the American subs and the _Leyte Gulf_ fire more Tomahawks, which destroy more heavy droid units and several hundred more droids.

Further south along the droid lines, Yoda led another counterattack, with disastrous consequences for the droids. Yoda attacked a number of AATs, cutting open their hatches and using the Force to throw the droids out. Argentinean troops then commandeered the AATs and began firing at the heavy droid units, destroying swathes of them who were caught off guard by AATs suddenly turning on them.

Finally, almost 24 hours after the Battle of Buenos Aires began, the alien commander orders the remaining Separatist forces to retreat. The remaining C-9979s take aboard what droids are left, then head to return to the fleet.

The Battle of Buenos Aires had ended in a victory for the defenders. The defenders have destroyed over 160,000 droids, and almost all of the heavy droid units. However, the victory had come at tremendous cost. Of the 50,000 Terran defenders and 6,000 clones who had been defending Buenos Aires at the start of the battle, almost 28,000 Terran troops and about 4,500 clones are now either dead or wounded, and the outer limits of Buenos Aires had suffered heavy damage. It would take some time for the Argentinean capitol to recover from the massive battle. But, despite the fierce struggle, and the near loss had it not been for the intervention of the American ships and the Brazilian and Venezuelan Air Forces, Buenos Aires was still in Terran hands, and the Separatists had been dealt another massive defeat.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I know this was a little rushed, but I hope it was still a pretty good chapter.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this up. I'm getting very busy with school. And this week, I have a midterm and three papers, so I probably won't update any of my stories again until next week. Until then, please leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	12. Chapter 12- Battle of Nigeria

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter. This one will be shorter (for one particular reason you'll soon see), but hopefully still a good one.**

**Let's get to it.**

**w.m. simpson. jr: **Palpatine doesn't yet know the results of the battle so far. But, yes he will come to greatly regret allowing the Republic to come to our aid.

* * *

Chapter 12- Battle of Nigeria

A volley of heavy laser bolts crash down around the Nigerian troops. Several are killed, while others continue in their retreat south.

The Battle of Nigeria had begun almost 24 hours prior. The initial droid force of about 100,000 battle droids and 1,200 heavy droid units had landed near the Nigerian city of Ilorin. A division of 10,000 Nigerian troops was in Ilorin at the time of the landing. Despite heavy resistance from the Nigerians, the droids had captured the city, and the surviving Nigerian troops retreated south.

Now, the Nigerian lines are getting closer and closer to the major city of Lagos. The Nigerians have lost a little over 20,000 men. However, reinforcements are beginning to arrive. 10,000 clones stationed in Lagos have come up to reinforce the Nigerian lines. At the same time, Terran reinforcements have arrived in the form of 6,000 troops from Benin, Togo, and Ghana from the west and 3,000 troops from Cameroon from the east. At the same time, Nigerian commanders have received from the their northern neighbor, Niger, that a full 6,500 troops of Niger's have crossed Nigeria's northern border and are coming down from the north to catch the droids in a pincer movement.

However, Nigerian commanders are worried. The droids are closing in on Lagos, and the lines of the Nigerians, clones, and other African allies are continuing to be pushed back towards Lagos. Worse still, there are no Jedi in Africa, and the nearest member of the ASAT team is too far away to help.

In the desert north of Lagos, a Nigerian regiment launches a fierce counterattack against the droid lines. The fierce attack by the Nigerians pushes droid lines back a full mile across a two mile stretch before the droids are able to strike back and stop them.

As the Nigerians realize their counter attack is failing, the surviving troops turn to retreat back out of range. As they do, a small strike force of 8 MiG-21s, 8 Jaguars, and 4 L-39 attack planes streaks in to launch an air strike against the droid armies. Vulture droids streak down towards them, but are intercepted by the MiG-21s. Despite the age of the MiGs, they score almost 20 kills against the Vulture droids, as the Vultures find the small, manuverable fighters very difficult targets to hit. Although four of the MiGs end up being shot down, the MiGs manage to keep the Vultures off the Jaguars and L-39s as they attack the droids. The Nigerian planes are able to destroy over a thousand droids and several dozen heavy droid units before they are forced to retreat.

The droids, unshaken by the combined Nigerian attack, press on. The Nigerian commanders order their units to prepare to retreat back towards Lagos to establish a more firm defense.

In the Nigerian capital of Abuja, Nigerian commanders are feeling very nervous. They know that if Lagos is lost, it will break Nigeria's army, and leave Abuja unable to resist against the Separatists. Already, some Separatist units are starting to divert towards Abuja.

"Send a message to the Americans again," Lt. Gen. Salihu Ibrahim, the commander of the Nigerian Army, orders his aides.

One of his aides gets on the radio, going onto a special channel the Nigerians have organized with the Pentagon in Washington D.C. "This is Nigerian military command. Our situation is dire. Please, Americans! Where are the reinforcements you promised?!"

Several minutes later, a voice comes back over the radio. "Nigerian military command, this United States National Command. Our carrier is still on the way, but we're a little tied up here at home, so no troops will be coming. However, we have another way we can help you. Please transmit exact coordinates where the droid armies are located."

"Standby," the Nigerian officer responds. Using the most recent report from the front lines, the Nigerian officer transmits the coordinates where the droid army is currently located.

A minute or so passes, and then the American officer on the other end says over the radio, "Nigerian military command. Order all troops to retreat as far south as possible, but make every effort to hold the droids in their current location. Ensure no friendly troops are within 10 miles of droid lines at minimum 30 minutes from now."

"Understood," the Nigerian officer responds. He then turns to General Ibrahim and says, "Did you hear that, General?"

"Yes. Order an all out bombardment of droid lines, and scramble all aircraft to attack. Order all friendly troops to retreat south. I want a gap of at least 15 miles between our friendly troops and the nearest droid," General Ibrahim responds.

The various officers in the command center hurry to issue the orders. Within minutes, what Republic and Terran tanks are intact launch an all out bombardment of the droid lines, while a strike force of 44 Nigerian aircraft scramble, all armed for ground attack, and streak towards the Separatist lines while the Terran troops and clones hurry south.

Meanwhile, over the Atlantic ocean, an American E-4 aircraft is airborne, with President Bush on board. He's been updated on the situation in Nigeria. Now, he turns to his officers on the E-4 and says, "Issue the order. Clear to launch." At the same time, his Secretary of Defense gives his approval at the same time.

The officers on the E-4 transmit the message, along with the respective confirmation codes.

Within seconds, the transmission is received by the ballistic missile submarine _USS Alaska_, currently at sea about 400 miles west of the coast of Sierra Leone, about 1,300 miles from Lagos. In the submarine's conn, the captain picks up his microphone. "Weapons, conn, we have an authenticated fire order. Spin up missile one."

"Weapons, this is the XO. I concur with the captain," the sub's XO says over his microphone.

As the coordinates sent from the E-4 are fed into the submarine's computers, the number one missile tube opens up, revealing the Trident missile inside it.

"Steering, come to missile firing depth," the captain says. The helmsman pulls up on his control yoke, bringing the _Alaska_ up to a depth of 100 feet.

"Sir. Missile is spun up. Coordinates. Ready to launch," the weapons officer calls up to the conn.

The captain turns to the XO and nods as he removes his missile firing key from his neck. He inserts his key into the firing station, and the XO does the same with his key a moment later.

"On my mark. Three, two, one. Mark," the captain says. And both he and the XO turn their keys at the same moment.

Just behind the sub's sail, the number one Trident surges up out of its launch tube. As the missile breaks the surface, it's rocket motor ignites, and the missile streaks up into the air, turning to assume course for Nigeria.

In the conn, the captain orders, "Send a message to Command. Missile is underway."

In Nigeria, the attack is working. The fierce air attack, though it came at the cost of 24 of the attackers, caused some heavy damage to the droid front lines. The droids paused to regroup, allowing the Nigerians to retreat back towards Lagos. They have no managed to put 16.5 miles between them and the droid lines.

Among the droids, a Muun that is in command of the droids is feeling very confident. He still has about 70,000 droids, and about 800 heavy droid units. He is feeling very confident, and now that has forces have gotten back together and regrouped into a more organized formation, he feels that they can finally make the push they need to crush the Nigerians.

Suddenly, a B1 droid calls out, "Commander!" The Muun looks at the droid and says, "Yes?"

"We have an incoming contact coming from the west. Moving far faster than anything recorded," the droid responds.

The Muun commander looks up at the sky. After a few moments, he spots a spot of light heading towards them from the west. It's travelling so fast, he just has time to register it and wonder what it is he is disintegrated.

The Trident detonates in an airburst about 100 feet off the ground. The 475 kiloton nuclear warhead unleashes its power on the Separatist army. Within just a few seconds, about 38,000 droids and 500 heavy droid units are destroyed by the blast. The shock wave goes out for miles, destroying more droids and damaging even more. Within a few minutes of the detonation, only 25,000 droids and about 100 heavy droid units remain.

In orbit, General Grievous has been monitoring the situation. When he sees the massive blast, and sensors show just how much damage was caused, he is, for once, stunned. He has never seen, either from the Separatists or Republic, a weapon that can cause this much damage in a single blast.

"Pull our forces out!" Grievous orders.

Within minutes, the few C-9979s that survived the blast begin moving to evacuate the remaining droids. More are sent from orbit. There intervention comes none too soon, as the aircraft from the Moroccan and Algerian Air Forces, and some from the Egyptian Air Force, arrive after landing briefly in Niger and Chad to refuel. The fighters attack the remaining droid units. Vulture droids are able to hold them off to some degree, but by the time the remaining C-9979 transports take off and head back up to orbit, the Separatist army has been reduced to about 20,000 battle droids and only a few dozen heavy droid units.

The Battle of Nigeria is over. It was costly for the defenders, as it saw the loss of almost 30,000 Nigerian soldiers, 4,000 clones, almost 2,000 troops from Nigeria's neighbors, and the destruction of most of the Nigerian Air Force. However, it had seen the destruction of most of the attacking Separatist forces, and the first use of a nuclear weapon in combat since the atomic bombing of Nagasaki in 1945.

Once again, despite some heavy losses, the Terrans have driven back the Separatists.

* * *

**I'll end there.**

**So, nukes have finally been used in combat against the Separatists. It won't be the last time in the Terran campaign nukes are used. I decided to start with first use in Nigeria because there would be plenty of empty land where the nuke could be fired at where it wouldn't necessarily have an adverse effect on Nigerian people.**

**The next battle will take us to the United States. I'll guarantee it'll be far less close than the other battles we've seen so far. It should be up within two weeks or so.**

**Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	13. Chapter 13- Battle of California

**Hey, back with another chapter. Hope you like this one. It's gonna be a far greater upset for the Separatists than the last three battles.**

**This one is going to start closer to the start of the battle than the last two chapters.**

* * *

Chapter 13- Battle of California

Alarms blare across the flight line of NAS Miramar as US Navy fighter pilots race to their aircraft. While Miramar is usually just a training base, every military air base had been equipped with live ordnance over the last few months in preparation for the Separatist invasion.

Separatist forces had landed at several spots in California over the last half hour. A massive force of almost 250,000 battle droids and 2,000 heavy droid units had landed east of Los Angeles. A second force, comprised of about 75,000 battle droids and 900 heavy droid units had landed just south of Fresno. And a third force of about 140,000 battle droids and 1,500 heavy droid units had landed in between San Francisco and Sacramento.

However, as base commanders had pointed out to hundreds of pilots across the West, the Separatists had made a big mistake. They had chosen to land such a large portion of their forces in one of the hearts of American airpower. There were several dozen Air Force Bases, Air National Guard bases, Naval Air Stations, and Marine Corps Air Stations within air range of California. And of those bases, 18 of them were home to combat fighters and bombers. Over a thousand combat aircraft, in addition to attack helicopters from the Army and Marine Corps, are in position to unleash a firestorm on the droids.

At Miramar, Anakin smiles as he heads for the flightline, wearing an American flight suit. Given his skills as a pilot, President Bush had assigned Anakin to serve as pilot rather than on the ground in the coming battle.

Anakin hurries towards a parked F-14 Tomcat, the aircraft he has been assigned to fly. He was given his choice of aircraft to fly, and after reviewing the various fighters used by the US military, he chose the F-14. Despite the fact it was neither the fastest or most agile fighter the US had, there was something about the F-14 that just drew him to it. His F-14 he'll be flying today is one of a few that has had their internal cannon replaced with a small laser cannon. Only a few American fighters had yet received this treatment, and the military was still on the fence as to whether this was going to become standard issue among its fighters.

Anakin climbs up into the cockpit and settles down into his seat. Behind him, his assigned RIO, an Ensign by the name of Jack Halladay, is strapping into his seat.

Anakin straps in, then closes the canopy. He checks over the systems, then powers up the plane. He smiles as he hears the engines quickly rev up.

"General Skywalker, this is Miramar tower. You are clear to proceed to the runway. Take off as soon as your path is clear," the tower calls out over the radio.

"Copy," Anakin responds. He finishes his pre-flight check, then revs up the engines and starts taxiing towards the runway. A number of F-14s are ahead of him, and Anakin tries to remain patient.

Finally, Anakin taxis onto the runway with his wingman, and revs the engines into full power. Anakin's F-14, and his wingman's, streak down the runway and into the air.

The F-14s circle Miramar, waiting for remaining aircraft to join them. Finally, the rest of the 32 F-14s and 16 F/A-18s from Miramar able to fly are in the air. They all form up behind Anakin, then set off east.

"What's it looking like, Jack?" Anakin calls back to his RIO.

"I've got multiple contacts on long distance radar. It looks like the fighters from Edwards have already started engaging the Separatist fighters," Jack responds.

"How long until we're within missile range?" Anakin asks. 4 of the missiles that the Tomcat is carrying are powerful AIM-54 Phoenix missiles, with a range of 100 miles.

"We're be in range in 5 minutes. But remember, command has asked us to refrain from beyond visual range shots," Jack responds.

Anakin sighs a bit, remembering that part. All pilots had been told that if there were friendlies in the area, they were not to fire from beyond visual range.

"Right," Anakin says. He then gets on the radio and says, "Everyone, go to burners on my mark. 3, 2, 1…mark." At his command, every fighter in the force goes into afterburner, blasting through Mach 1 and accelerating even further.

Withina few minutes, the sprawling dogfight up ahead comes into view. A small force of F-15s and F-16s from Edward Air Force Base is currently engaging the Separatist fighters.

Anakin smiles to himself as he streaks forward. He spots a Vulture turning towards him, and calls back to Jack, "Lock him up, Jack!" Knowing what Vulture Anakin is talking about, Jack quickly locks up the Vulture.

"We have lock!" Jack says.

"Fox Three!' Anakin calls out as he pulls the trigger and launches an AIM-54. The Phoenix streaks forward and detonates just a few feet from the Vulture, tearing half of the fighter to pieces and sending the other half crashing down from the sky.

"Woo!" Anakin shouts in the cockpit before getting on the radio and ordering, "Engage all Separatist forces!"

Behind him, all of the 31 remaining F-14s from Miramar cut their afterburners and begin firing their air to air missiles. Given that they're still being engaged by the F-15s and F-16s from Edwards, the Vulture droids and Tri-fighters present find themselves caught between two large fighter forces. And within a minute, it gets worse for them as 28 F-4 Phantoms arrive from MCAS Yuma.

As the F-15s, F-16s, F-14, and some of the F-4s continue to engage the Separatist fighters, the rest of the F-4s and the F/A-18s dive towards where the droid forces have landed and are preparing to march on Los Angeles. Rather targeting the ranks of the battle droids, the Phantoms and Hornets target the army's anti-aircraft weapons. Streaking in at low altitude and at high speed, they fire AGM-65 Mavericks at some of the lighter AA batteries, and drop Paveway laser guided bombs on the heavier batteries. In a matter of a few minutes, the droids' ability to fight back against air attack from the ground has been crippled. The Hornets and Phantoms expend the rest of their weapons on AATs and Persuader before turning back towards their bases to rearm.

Meanwhile, in the sky over the battlefield, Anakin is having the time of his life. He's shot down 8 droid fighters, and still has three missiles left.

As Anakin is pursuing a Vulture droid, his radio suddenly crackles to life with the voice of a controller on an E-3 Sentry currently flying over St. George, Utah. "All fighters. Bombers are incoming. Keep the Separatist fighters off them!"

Anakin smiles. There's only a few Separatist fighters left, so that won't be a very difficult. Anakin remains focused on the Vulture droid off his nose. A moment later, he gains a good lock with one of his two remaining Sidewinders and fires it. The missile tracks right to its target and downs the Vulture droid.

Anakin smiles as he watches his ninth kill of the day go down in flames. He then levels his Tomcat before performing a Split S. As he pulls out of the maneuver, he spots another Vulture droid coming right at him. He ducks under the Vulture's laser fire. Then, the two fighters pass each other, just feet away. Then, they each start turning hard to get on each other's tail.

Anakin snaps the stick into his gut as the Tomcat's wings angle out to their minimum sweep of 20 degrees. The tail of the Tomcat swings around as he tries to pull behind the Vulture droid. The Vulture, not used to dogfighting against fighters like the Tomcat, doesn't utilize it's full agility. In a matter of moments, Anakin is on the Vulture's tail.

The Vulture decides the best choice would be to run away. However, Anakin still has one AIM-54 left. And as the Vulture tries to pull away from Anakin, Anakin calls back to Jack, "Lock him up!"

A few seconds later, Jack says, "Got lock! Take the shot!" Anakin pulls the trigger, and the Phoenix launches. A few seconds later, the Vulture droid is shredded by the Phoenix' powerful warhead.

"Bombers inbound. We're 30 seconds out," a voice calls over the radio. Anakin glances to the east, and smiles at what he sees.

Both Edwards and Nellis Air Force Bases keep a few bombers for training and testing purposes. And now, 5 B-1B bombers (which had undergone refits to give them greater conventional capability over the last few months) and 6 B-52 bombers are preparing to attack.

Several Vulture droids try to attack the American bombers. However, F-14s and F-15s manage to keep them away from the bombers.

The B-1s, being faster than the B-52s, make their attack first. Each bomber is equipped with 84 unguided 500 lb bombs in her bomb bays, with another 50 on pylons on her belly, for a total of 134 500 lb bombs.

Now, as the B-1s streak over the droids, they begin dropping their bombs hanging under their bellies. Within a minute, 250 bombs fall on the droids, destroying almost 8,000 battle droids and a number of spider droids.

As the B-1s pull up and circle back around so they can drop the bombs in their bomb bays, the B-52s make their attack. Each bomber is carrying 90 500 lb bombs. As the bombers fly over the droid army at 10,000 feet, they begin dropping their bombs in standard carpet bombing fashion. A total of 540 bombs rain down on the droids, destroying about 16,000 droids.

Their bombs spent, the B-52s turn back towards Nellis and Edwards. As they retreat, the B-1s come in for their second attack. Once again, they fly over the droids, releasing their bombs before turning to head back towards Edwards. The bombs rain down on the droids, destroying another 12,000 battle droids.

In a matter of minutes, the tide of battle has turned against the droids near Los Angeles. American fighters had destroyed all the Separatist fighters in the area. And in a matter of just a few minutes, the 11 bombers had destroyed 36,000 battle droids and a few spider droids and tanks.

As the bombers retreat, Anakin turns and heads back towards Miramar to rearm. Heading west on full throttle without going into afterburner, it doesn't take long to return to Miramar.

As Anakin touches down and taxis towards the flightline to refuel and rearm, the next wave of American aircraft arrives to attack the southern droid forces. Flying out of Luke and Davis Monthan Air Force Bases in Arizona, 40 F-16s and 40 A-10s arrive over the droid armies.

The F-16s make their attack runs first. Equipped with 500 lb pound bombs, Zuni rocket pods, and CBU-97 cluster bombs, they dive towards the battle droids at 600 mph. In their first attack run, the F-16s destroy over 1,000 battle droids.

As the F-16s pull out of their attack runs, the A-10s prepare for their attacks. They are loaded up with their max anti-armor ordnance load. And now, they descend on the droid AATs and Persuaders.

As they dive towards their targets, each A-10 pilot pulls the trigger, and fourth GAU-8 Avenger 30mm cannons spring to life, sending their depleted uranium slugs streaking down towards the AATs and Persuaders. The moment an AAT or Persuader is hit by one those rounds, the tank explodes.

The A-10s then pull up and circle around for their next attacks. As the F-16s continue their bombing and rocket attacks on the battle droids, the A-10s continue their attacks against the AATs and Persuaders.

In about 20 minutes, the F-16s and A-10s have expended their ammunition, and start heading for Edwards Air Force Base to rearm. Behind them, they leave the remains of about 6,500 battle droids and 651 AATs and Persuaders.

As the F-16s and A-10s retreat from the battlefield, Anakin returns to the battlefield, again leading the F-14s and F/A-18s from Miramar, as well as 12 F-4 Phantoms flying from MCAS Pendleton. At the same time, a formation of 12 F-4 Phantoms and 12 F-15 Eagles arrived from Holloman Air Force Base in Nevada, as well as 10 F-16s and 10 F-15Es from Nellis AFB.

Anakin smiles as he dives to the attack. Given that there aren't any droid fighters left, he's only carrying two air to air missiles. The rest of his ordnance racks are occupied by 500 lb bombs.

Anakin dives down towards a rank of B2 battle droids and drops a pair of 500 lb bombs on them. The bombs take out about 60 droids. Anakin laughs a bit as he pulls out of his dive.

All around him, the American fighters are having a field day. With no droid fighters around to fight back, they are free to attack the droids at their leisure. At the same time, submarines and cruisers just off the coast of San Diego fire a total of 102 Tomahawk cruise missiles, some with a single warhead, and some with cluster munition warheads. The Tomahawks destroy an additional 10,000 battle droids, and a number of droid heavy units. And about 15 minutes into the attack, the B-1 and B-52 bombers return, along with the F-16s and A-10s, and conduct another carpet bombing attack as the F-16s and A-10s attack the remaining heavy units and battle droids, destroying another 42,000 droids

Within another 30 minutes, the fighters have used all their weapons, and are returning to their bases. Things have been going very poorly for the Separatists. The southern force alone has lost almost 115,000 battle droids, along with 1,200 of their heavy units.

At the same time, the force near Fresno has not been doing much better. Vicious air attacks from aircraft flying out of Fresno Air National Guard Base, Tonopah Air Force Base, and NAS Lemoore have destroyed almost 50,000 of the battle droids, and 700 of their heavy units.

The northern force has suffered just as much. They've been subjected to air attacks from Kingsley Field and Portland Air National Guard Bases in Oregon, Mountain Home Air Force Base and Gowen Field Air National Guard Base in Idaho, and Hill Air Force Base in Utah. The aircraft flying from these bases, supported by cruise missiles from warships off the coast of San Francisco, have destroyed about 70,000 battle droids and almost a thousand of their heavy units.

Seeing the heavy losses his forces have taken, the ground commander of the California forces orders a retreat back to the fleet. C-9979s try to take aboard as many droids as they can, and more come down from the fleet to help. Some are shot down before they begin to load up, while some are shot down on their way back to the fleet. And a number of droids are destroyed before they can even make it onto the C-9979s.

Eventually, the last of the droid units are evacuated. The Battle of California is over, and it will soon be known as one of the most humiliating losses the Separatist suffered in the Terran campaign. The battle droids that were landed never even got the chance to engage any American ground units. The ferocity of American air attacks had prevented a ground battle and and alone forced the retreat.

And the losses were incredible. The Americans had lost just 28 aircraft. In return, they had shot down a total of 473 Vulture droids, Tri-fighters, and Hyenas in the air, and on the ground, they had destroyed 243,000 battle droids out of 465,000 battle droids landed, and 3,000 of their 4,400 heavy units.

As Anakin lands his Tomcat back at Miramar and taxis into his assigned spot, he smirks. This was a victory greater than any he had ever been part of. He knew that American airpower was great. But he had never imagined it had this kind of power.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope you liked it.**

**So, yeah. The Separatist chose one of the worst places they could have landed. The area of California, Nevada, Arizona, and Utah is one of the main hearts of American airpower. At the top of their game, the droids wouldn't even get close to an city.**

**Next chapter will head to Australia, and another Separatist butt whipping! I probably won't be able to post that chapter until some time after Christmas, though. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	14. Chapter 14- Battle of Australia

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter.**

**Hope you guys like this one.**

**CT7567Rules**: Anakin was flying the F-14D. At this point in time, the F-14D had mostly replaced the F-14A in US Navy service.

* * *

Chapter 14- Battle of Australia

In the Australian outback, a formation of aircraft from the Australian Air Force streaks north, low over the ground. The formation is comprised of 12 F/A-18 Hornets and 8 F-111 Aardvarks, all armed for ground attack.

The Battle of Australia has been going on for almost 24 hours. An initial droid landing near Sydney had proven disastrous, as Australian fighters had devastated the landing ships before they could even touch down. And once the droids had been on the ground, Australian troops had devastated the droid formations. The result was the loss of 30,000 of the 45,000 droids in the initial landing force.

10 hours into the battle, the Separatists had switched tactics, and landed a very sizable force in the Australian outback. A total of 180,000 battle droids and 2,000 heavy droid units had been landed while Vulture droids kept the Australian Air Force at bay. While the Australian fighters had destroyed most of the Vultures while taking few losses, the Vultures had managed to keep them away from the landings.

Australian airstrikes against the droids had started as soon as the aircraft could be armed for the strikes. Some Australian soldiers stationed in the Outback had engaged the droids and managed to slow them down. Now, 20,000 troops, which comprise about half of Australia's troops, are on their way to engage the droids, along with 5,000 clones. The air attacks so far and the advance troops have whittled down the droid forces to about 160,000 droids and 1,600 heavy droid units.

Finally, the Australian fighters come into view of the advancing droid armies. The F-111s streak ahead of the Hornets, descending to just 500 feet. They streak low over the droids and drop cluster bombs on the droids. The heavy load limit of the F-111 is shown as the over 60 cluster bombs split open, spreading their bomblets over the droids and destroying almost 7,000 droids.

As the F-111s climb and prepare for a second run to drop their remaining weapons, the F/A-18s streak in for their runs. Each Hornet is armed with 8 AGM-65 Maverick missiles and three 1,000 lb bombs.

The Hornets descend and begin firing their missiles at AAT tanks. Once their missiles have been expended, they drop their bombs on any other tanks they can get to. By the time the Hornets have started climbing again, they've destroyed 132 AAT tanks and over 500 battle droids.

As the Hornets climb to establish a protective patrol in case of a Vulture attack, the F-111s fly in the release their remaining bombs. Dozens of cluster bombs fall on the battle droids, destroying another 8,000 of them.

As the Australian fighters start pulling away, a squadron of Vulture droids streaks down from the sky. The Hornets pull up to engage them as the F-111s continue their path home.

The Vultures fire their laser cannons at the Hornets, but the Australian pilots weave their way through the laser bolts and get past the Vultures. Once they get past the Vultures, it's over for the droids. The agile Hornets turn sharply and get behind the Vulture droids. They start firing their AIM-9 Sidewinders, each missile scoring a kill. It doesn't take long before all the Vultures have all been shot down.

As the Australian fighters retreat, and another wave takes off and prepares to head to engage the Separatists, the Separatists decide to try a new tactic. As the next Australian attack wave heads towards the outback from its base near Sydney, a Boeing E-7A Wedgetail AWACS aircraft detects a massive formation of aircraft coming down from orbit. The formation is 60 Vulture droids, 100 Hyena bombers, and 40 Tri-Fighters.

The Australian fighters react instantly. The F-111s in the strike force continue in the direction of the Outback, while the 24 F/A-18s in this strike force turn towards Sydney, jettison their air to ground weapons, and prepare to engage. At the same time, in Sydney, surface to air missile batteries, exported from the US in preparation for the Separatist attack, begin warming up.

The droid fighters arrive first. Patriot missile launchers begin launching their missiles. Unfortunately, the Australians have only received a few Patriot launchers, and not all of them are in Sydney. Only 32 missiles are present in the city. 30 of them score kills, downing 18 Vultures, 3 Tri Fighters, and 9 Hyenas.

The Hyenas dive down towards the city and begin dropping proton bombs. The first attack run is made against the harbor fronts. Proton bombs shatter dock facilities, level storage facilities, set fuel tanks on fire, and kill hundreds of civilians.

As the Hyenas pull up and circle around for another run, a volley of Sparrow missiles downs 24 of them. As the droid fighters try and figure out where the missiles came from, the 24 Hornets streak onto the scene, firing more missiles at the droid fighters. The Hornets, recognizing them as the greater threat, focus their attacks on the Hyenas while trying to evade laser fire from the Vulture droids and tri-fighters.

After a fierce dogfight lasting almost 5 minutes, the Hornets have shot down all but 7 of the Hyena bombers. However, 4 of the Hornets have been shot down, and the rest are all out of missiles and are running out of cannon ammunition. The citizens of Sydney have been watching the dogfight overhead, watching in amazement as their fighter pilots fight fiercely against the Separatist fighter and bombers, sometimes chasing Vultures and Hyenas down in between the skyscrapers in downtown Sydney.

As one of the Australian pilots weaves back and forth just over the water in Sydney Harbor, trying to evade a Vulture droid, he spots something just ahead. After a few moments, he realizes what it is, right before the AIM-7 streaks overhead and hits the Vulture blowing it to pieces.

The Australian fighter pilots are very confused about what is going on. Then, to their surprise, they spot a formation of 24 more F/A-18s approaching from the sea.

As the new Hornets arrive and begin engaging the remaining droid fighters, the Australian pilots recognize the markings on the Hornets as those of the US Navy. One Australian pilot is able to make out the words "USS Midway" on the side of one of the Hornets.

The _USS Midway_ was preparing for decommissioning when the Republic first arrived. With the coming war in mind, the Navy had decided to retain her in service. Right before the Separatists arrived, the Pacific Fleet commander, Admiral Robert J Kelley, had dispatched the _Midway_ to the South Pacific.

The _Midway_'s Hornets quickly relieve the beleaguered Australians. Loaded down with air to air missiles, the American pilots easily shoot down the remaining Vultures, Hyenas, and Tri Fighters.

As the last droid fighter goes down in flames, the American Hornets set up a CAP over Sydney. A number of Australian pilots pull up alongside the Americans and salute them before following their squadron mates back to their base to re arm.

As the 24 Hornets are establishing a CAP over Sydney, the 8 F-111s of the second strike force are finishing up their attack, having destroyed over 10,000 battle droids. As they retreat back towards their base near Sydney, they pass a force of 18 F/A-18s. As they are passing the Hornets, they notice the American markings on their fuselages.

10 of the Hornets move forward to engage a few Vulture droids that have arrived over the droid army. The other 8 prepare to attack.

One Hornet pulls ahead of the others. Hanging under its left wing is a single B61 nuclear bomb, equipped with a 15 kiloton yield. It's not a very powerful bomb as nukes go, but still powerful enough to devastate the droid army. And thankfully, the droids are currently in the right spot that the nuke going off won't affect too much wildlife.

The remaining Hornets keep at a safe distance. The Hornet, piloted by Commander Thomas Southerland, makes its attack run. In his cockpit, Southerland presses the pickle button, and the nuke falls from under his wing. Immediately, he turns around and shoves the throttles into full afterburners, streaking away from the droids, quickly accelerating past Mach 1.

The Hornets are able to get 20 miles away before the bomb detonates. Instantly, almost 35,000 battle droids are destroyed, with another 50,000 disabled by the EMP thrown out by the blast. The nuke leaves only about 45,000 battle droids operational.

In orbit, commanders see the effect of Southerland's strike. Immediately, they decide to pull the rest of the droids out.

Within an hour, the rest of the droids have been pulled out. The Battle of Australia is over. The Australian military has taken surprisingly few casualties, although there has been plenty of damage caused in Sydney by the Separatist bombing. In return, the Australians and air wing of the _Midway_ destroyed almost 200,000 battle droids and over 2,000 heavy droid units.

Once again, the Separatists have been dealt a crushing defeat.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope this chapter wasn't too rushed.**

**I'll try and get the next chapter up before the end of the year. Until then, leave a review, and have a Merry Christmas!**


	15. Chapter 15-Battle of Tehran

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter. I know it's the second today, but I want to make up for the lack of updates lately. Plus, I literally just got back from seeing The Rise of Skywalker, which I thought was awesome, and I wanted to celebrate by posting this chapter! I can't wait to write the Rise of Skywalker section of one of my future stories.**

** Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 15- Battle of Tehran

A series of explosions rock the earth on the outskirts of Tehran, killing a number of Iranian soldiers.

When the Separatist forces coming down towards the Middle East had been detected by the US, the Americans assumed Saudi Arabia would be the likely place for them to try and land. Instead, 250,000 battle droids and about 2,500 heavy droid units landed in Iran, just 60 miles east of Tehran.

The Battle of Tehran has now been raging for almost 32 hours. The Iranians, despite their declared neutrality in the wider conflict, had immediately counterattacked, fighting back against the invasion with all they had.

However, the Iranians had been taking fierce losses. Almost 40 aircraft of the Iranian Air Force had been destroyed, and the Iranian Army had taken almost 50,000 casualties. In return, they had only destroyed about 40,000 battle droids and 500 heavy droid units.

Now, 32 hours into the Battle of Tehran, droid units were moving into the outer edges of eastern Tehran. Attacks from Hyena bombers had caused heavy damage to the Iranian capitol, and destroyed a large number of Iranian tanks in the city, weakening the Iranians' heavy firepower. The fact that Iran had also not been armed with blasters by the Republic made things far more difficult.

Iran's neighbors had so far remained quiet regarding the invasion. Given Iran had made it abundantly clear in the months leading up to the invasion that it would not send aid to other countries in the event of invasion, and would only fight if they themselves were invaded, made their neighbors reluctant to send aid. The Saudis, who had taken up occupation of Iraq in the aftermath of Operation Thunderstrike, had massed soldiers along the Iran-Iraq border, but those soldiers were still holding their positions inside Iraq.

As the droid army pushes further into Tehran, a formation of 33 Iranian T-72 tanks makes a sudden push against the droids' northern flank, firing their 125 mm guns into the oncoming droids. Several AATs return fire, and successfully destroy 5 T-72s before the Iranian tanks destroy them.

B2 battle droids fire at the T-72s as they approach. However, their blaster bolts have little effect on the armored tanks. Soon, the tanks are directly on the leading droid ranks and just keep moving, literally running over droids as they continue to fire.

More AATs come into view and open fire, destroying 5 more T-72s. Then, several Hyenas dive down and drop proton bombs on their positions, destroying all but two of the T-72s. The surviving tanks turn and retreat to regroup.

As the tanks pull back, from the south, a large Iranian airstrike approaches, comprised of 12 Su-24 attack jets, 16 F-4 Phantoms armed for ground attack, and 6 Su-25 attack jets, with 14 F-14 Tomcats providing escort.

Thirty Vulture droids turn to engage the incoming Iranian aircraft. The F-14s fire a volley of AIM-54 Phoenixes, bringing down 13 of them before they come within visual range.

The F-14s engage the Vulture droids in a furious dogfight, allowing the Su-24s, Su-25s, and F-4s to slip past them and continue on their path to attack. The Tomcats destroy the remaining Vultures while losing 4 Tomcats.

However, these Vultures had just been intended to keep the Tomcats busy. As the Iranian strike force nears its targets, more Vulture droids dive down from the sky, having just come down from orbit. Laser fire down three Su-24s and two F-4s before the Iranian pilots even realize what's happening.

The Iranian F-4s, which are each carrying some air to air missiles for self defense, jettison their weapons as soon as they're within range of the droids on the ground, then pull up to engage the Vultures. Unfortunately, the Vulture droids heavily outnumber the Phantoms, and some continue to chase the Su-24s and Su-25s while the rest engage the Phantoms.

The Su-24s and Su-25s press on, determined to destroy as many of the droids as they can. Ultimately, all of the Su-25s and all but two of the Su-24s are shot down. However, they are able to destroy 2,000 battle droids and 27 AATs.

Half an hour after the Iranian strike force fired its first shots, the surviving jets retreat. They had been badly mauled, with only 2 Su-24s, 5 F-4s, and 8 F-14s surviving out of the original strike force.

As the Iranian aircraft retreat, Iranian radars in Tehran pick up something chilling. Coming down from orbit is a strike force of 80 Hyena bombers and 50 Tri fighters. SAM launchers in Tehran begin engaging the droid fighters as soon as they come within range, but since they had already expended a number of missiles trying to protect the capitol, a number of Hyenas were able to slip through the missile defenses and drop their proton bombs on Tehran. The proton bombing caused extensive damage, killing over a thousand soldiers and over 5,000 civilians, and wounding 2,000 more soldiers and 5,000 more civilians.

In his command center in Tehran, the Supreme Leader of Iran, Ali Khamenei, is reviewing the situation with his commanders. Hyena strikes have caused damage not only to Tehran but also to four other cities in Iran. The defending force in Tehran is down to just 62,000 combat capable soldiers, compared to the 130,000 that had been in the city at the start of the battle.

"How much longer can we hold out?" Khamenei asks one of his generals.

"Supreme Leader, at the current rate of advance, as well as factoring in expenditures of ammunition…I estimate that the droids will be able to completely take the capitol in 12 hours," the man replies.

Khamenei looks back at the charts showing the current situation, and sighs. He is now regretting having taken his position of neutrality. He fears that action may now be the cause of Iran's downfall.

Above ground, Iranian radar operators are monitoring the progress of the air battle. Another Iranian strike force of 20 Su-22 and F-5s had arrived to try and make a close air support strike, but had been driven off by Vulture droids with relatively little success.

Suddenly, on the edge of their radar screens, far to the west, several blips appear of their screens. Then, more and more blips appear. Within a minute, their screens are showing a massive formation of several hundred aircraft.

"Sir!" one of the operators calls out to his superior. The officer makes his way over, and his eyes widen at the sight of the massive formation approaching.

Suddenly, their radioes crackle to life, with a voice, speaking Arabic in a distinct Saudi accent, says, "This is Colonel Mohammed Mandili, calling an all channels to any Iranian facility that can hear me. Don't worry, Iranian friends. We are coming to help."

In the hours after the landings in Iran, the various Middle Eastern countries had debated what to do, given Iran's position. About 25 hours into the battle, the Saudis had decided that they weren't going to sit by. If Iran fell, the Separatists would continue to invade more Middle Eastern countries. So, the Saudis had sent out messages to other Middle Eastern countries, requesting aid from their air forces in launching a massive air strike against the droid forces surrounding Tehran. Kuwait, the UAE, Syria, Egypt, Jordan, Bahrain, and Turkey had all responded. The Iraqis, under pressure from the Saudis, had also agreed to commit some aircraft to the battle. And, to the surprise of everyone, the Israelis had agreed to commit aircraft as well, though it was motivated by self preservation rather than any real desire to save the Iranians.

Aircraft had been armed, then been sent to airbases in Iraq and Saudi Arabia to refuel. Then, once all the aircraft had been fully fueled and armed, they all took off and assembled over Baghdad.

The strike force that had been put together was truly massive. Fighter escort was provided by 64 F-15s (24 Israeli and 40 Saudi) and 24 Syrian MiG-29s. The strike force was comprised of 46 Saudi Tornados, 62 F-4 Phantoms (20 Israeli, 28 Turkish, and 14 Egyptian), 24 Mirage Vs (16 from Egypt, 8 from the UAE), 10 Egyptian Tu-16s, 38 Su-20/22s (12 Egyptian, 8 Iraqi, and 18 Syrian), 16 Israeli Kfirs, 14 Su-24s (10 Syrian, 4 Iraqi), 16 A-4 Skyhawks (8 Kuwaiti, 8 Israeli), 16 Mirage 2000s (12 from the UAE, 4 Egyptian), and 132 F-16s (4 from Bahrain, 8 from Egypt, 60 from Israel, 60 from Turkey). Together, they form an armada of 88 fighter escorts and 374 strikers. A total of 462 aircraft.

As the armada approaches Tehran, the escorting F-15s and MiG-29s begin to fire radar guided missiles at all Separatist fighters and bombers over the city. Vultures, Hyenas, and Tri fighters begin to fall out of the sky one after the other.

More Vultures and Tri fighters are directed down from orbit. However, the Eagles and Fulcrums easily shift their attention to the incoming threat, and begin to shoot the Separatist fighters out of the sky with ease.

As the Eagles and Fulcrums keep the Separatist fighters busy, the strikers head for their targets. The planes start diving down towards the droid armies. The more lighter armed fighters start providing close air support for the Iranian troops inside the city, while the more heavier armed fighters start attacking the bulk of the droid army.

The Tornados, Phantoms, and Fighting Falcons carry the bulk of the action, as each fighter is capable of carrying over 8 tons of ordnance. With the Eagles and Fulcrums keeping the Vulturea and Tri fighters off of them, and Iranian air strikes having luckily destroyed most of the Separatist anti aircraft weapons, the coalition of fighters has virtually free reign.

After almost a half hour, the fighters turn around and start heading for airbases in Iraq and Saudi Arabia to re-arm. Behind them, they leave the shattered remains of some 120,000 battle droids and 1,800 heavy droid units.

As the fighters retreat, further relief comes to the Iranians as 80,000 Saudi troops cross the border into Iran, heading straight for Tehran.

In orbit, Separatist commanders, seeing the damage done by the massive airstrike, and the 80,000 Saudi troops heading to reinforce Tehran, decide to cut their losses. C-9979s begin evacuating what is left of the droid army.

Finally, the last droids are pulled out of Iran. The Battle of Tehran had lasted 37 hours. It had resulted in heavy damage to Tehran and the deaths of 61,000 Iranian troops and almost 50,000 civilians, along with the destruction of about half of the Iranian Air Force and heavy damage to Tehran itself. However, it had seen the destruction of about 2/3 of the droid army landed.

Several hours after the droid armies retreat, the Saudi troops arrive in Tehran. In a dramatic change in Iran-Saudi relations, the Saudi troops are welcomed with open arms. Khamenei himself comes to thank their commanders for their country coming to Iran's aid.

Although the Battle of Tehran would be remembered as one of the most devastating in the Terran campaign for Earth, it was also a devastating defeat for the Separatists.

* * *

**And, there we go. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Next chapter will take us to Russia. I'll keep the details to myself for now, but I'll try and have it up tomorrow as a Christmas present to my loyal readers.**

**As always, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	16. Chapter 16- Battle of Volgograd

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter for you. Hope you like this one.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 16- Battle of Volgograd

A proton bomb falls only a hundred yards away. The explosion sends fragments flying down the street. At his position, Captain Stasevich of the ASAT team ducks to avoid shrapnel.

As he gets back up, Stasevich looks down the street and sees ranks of B1 battle droids marching into the street. His face hardens, and a second later, the green blade of his lightsaber springs to life.

"Charge!" he bellows, and he charges down the street, firing a blaster pistol with his free hand as he holds his lightsaber tight in the other. Behind him, 50 Soviet troops charge with him, bellowing war cries as they fire into the ranks of the battle droids.

Stasevich reaches the battle droids and lunges into them, cutting one down with his lightsaber. He then twirls and cuts down two more with a single stroke before continuing his rage, cutting down any battle droid in range. His men are right behind him, firing into the ranks of the battle droids, and continuing their fire as some of their number are hit by blaster bolts. At the same time, across Volgrograd, other similar sized units fight back against the droids with everything they've got.

The Battle of Volgograd has already lasted an entire day. A total of 280,000 battle droids and 2,700 heavy droid units had landed about 40 miles from Volgograd.

The droid armies had conducted recon flights of the territory, as they had at their other landing sites. They had quickly discovered that Volgograd was heavily defended, with 100,000 Soviet troops and 5,000 tanks and artillery pieces defending the city. In order to soften up the city, the Separatists had launched a massive attack by 200 Vulture droids and 400 Hyena bombers against the city.

Unfortunately, a large portion of the Soviet Air Force's interceptors had been destroyed before the landings had even begun. Much of the task of trying to defend Volgograd against the massive air strike fell to surface to air missile sites. However, a number were destroyed while trying to engage the incoming droid fighters and bombers.

The Soviet SAM sites were able to bring down about 60 Vultures and 50 Hyenas. However, many of them were destroyed by attacking Vultures while the remaining Vultures and Hyenas attacked the city. Many Hyenas attempted bombing attack specifically against Soviet troop positions, but a number just carried out indiscriminate bombing attacks against random spots in the city. Vultures also conducted strafing attacks with their laser cannons and firing torpedoes.

The result had seen almost a quarter of the Soviet troops killed or wounded, a third of their tanks and artillery destroyed, and almost 30,000 civilians killed or wounded, and heavy damage to Volgograd itself. Further air strikes had caused far less casualties to the defending army, but had also caused about 40,000 more casualties among the civilians, and had destroyed or extensively damaged about a quarter of the city.

The ground battle had started about 4 hours after the first airstrikes. At first, the Soviet troops had resisted well, and prevented any advance by the droids into the city. This was in part due to close air support strikes from the Soviet Air Force. However, a few hours after the start of the ground battle, the Separatists had launched air strikes on the closer Soviet airfields, destroying a large number of the aircraft the had been providing close air support for the Soviets.

With much less close air support, the Soviets now found themselves at even more of a disadvantage. The strikes against the airfields also destroyed most of the fighters that had been working to keep droid fighters and bombers away from the Soviet ground forces. With those fighters greatly depleted, the Soviet troops again found themselves under attack by droid fighters and bombers.

Now, 20 hours after the ground battle began, the Soviets are in a dire situation. Despite bringing the droid army down to about 210,000 battle droids and 2,000 heavy droid units, only 54,000 troops are still able to fight, and only about 1,500 tanks and artillery pieces are still intact. Worse than that, the Separatists have landed 80,000 more droids and 500 heavy droid units. Reinforcements are on their way, but the situation in Volgograd is dire. Soviet commanders are beginning to fear this could end up turning into a repeat of the Battle of Stalingrad fought in this city almost 50 years prior.

However, Soviet top brass in Moscow is determined to hold Volgograd. Extensive reinforcements in the form of the armies that had been protecting Moscow and Leningrad are now on their way south to help Volgograd. However, they're still hours away, and Volgograd could be in shambles by the time they arrive.

However, the Soviet top brass does have another ace up their sleeve. One air base that had escaped the attention of the Separatists was Engels Air Force Base. And right now, on the flight line at Engels, the heart of the Soviet Air Force's bomber fleet was preparing for battle.

Engels was usually already home to a large contingent of bombers. However, in preparation for the impending invasion, even more bombers had been concentrated at Engels. Now, a total of 50 Tu-95s, 40 Tu-22Ms, 20 Tu-16s, and 12 Tu-22s. A total of 122 bombers.

Within minutes of Stasevich's charge, the order arrives at Engels to launch. The bombers make their way to the runway, beginning a procession of bombers taking off. The Tu-95s are the first in the air, followed by the Tu-22Ms. Then come the Tu-22s, then the Tu-16s, and the M-4s last of all.

The bombers form up into two separate formations. The Tu-95s and Tu-22Ms form up together at 15,000 feet, while the Tu-16s, Tu-22s, and M-4s form up at 10,000 feet. Then, as one, all 122 bombers turn towards their targets.

Within a matter of minutes, the Tu-95s and Tu-22Ms receive coordinates for their main targets. In their bomb bays, the cruise missiles they're carrying are updated with their coordinates.

Only 10 minutes after leaving base, the order for the bombers to begin launching their missiles comes. The Tu-95s and Tu-22Ms begin launching their missiles, one after another. A total of 578 cruise missiles are in the air within four minutes. Once their missiles are in the air, the Tu-95s and Tu-22Ms turn around and head back to Engels.

Within minutes, the first of the missiles begin finding their targets. Some of the missiles fall into spots with few droids, and some don't claim any droids at all. However, between the 578 missiles, they destroy almost 45,000 battle droids and about 600 heavy droid units.

The droid armies are now severely depleted by this strike. And it's not done. The Tu-16s and Tu-22s continue on to their targets.

Unfortunately, they are still some Vulture droids over Volgograd. The Soviet pilots realize this when a Vulture droid swoops down and blasts a Tu-16 out of the sky.

The Tu-22s, given that they are supersonic capable, go full throttle, leaving the Tu-16s and the Vultures behind them. The Tu-16s weave their way through the Vultures as their tail gunners try to fight them off.

The Tu-22s soon reach Volgograd. Lining up on the main bulk of the army outside the city, the bombers drop their loads of 24 1,000 pound bombs. The bombs add to the devastation of the missiles, destroying about 10,000 battle droids.

As the Tu-22s retreat, they pass the Tu-16s, still being attacked by the Vulture droids. The Tu-22s distract the Vultures, who focus on them just long enough to allow the 7 surviving Tu-16s to make their attack runs. The Tu-16s each release sixteen 1,000 pound bombs, destroying 5,000 more battle droids. One more Tu-16 is shot down before they are able to escape.

By the time the bombers return to base, they've struck a crippling blow to the Separatists. Despite the loss of 14 Tu-16s and 3 Tu-22s to Vulture droids, they destroyed 60,000 battle droids and about 800 heavy droid units.

However, the retreating bombers also give the Separatist another target. A number of Hyenas and Vultures follow the Tu-16s and Tu-22s back to Engels, catching most of the bombers on the ground. SAM batteries engage them as they approach, but several are able to attack, destroying an additional 33 bombers on the ground.

However, the attack against Engels also draws the Separatist air units away from Volgograd temporarily. And, in the brief reprieve it gives them, 100 Mi-24 Hind attack helicopters that had been held in reserve until now make their way to the front lines.

When the Hinds arrive over the droid front lines, chaos begins to rain down on them. The droids fire away at the Hinds with their blasters, but the thick armor of the Hinds withstands the blaster fire.

Shrugging off the blaster fire, the Hinds start opening fire on the droids with their 23mm cannons, shredding droid after droid. Whenever they get within range of an AAT or a Persuader, they fire off rockets or anti-tank missiles, destroying every tank they come across.

Slowly, some of the Hinds begin to fall from the sky, shot out of the sky by tanks, and some by Hailfires. However, the Hinds continue to wreak havoc on the droids.

Then, the Vulture droids return from attacking Engels, and things get a lot worse for the Hinds. Being much slower than the Vultures, they're sitting ducks for the droid fighters, and the Vultures start shooting the Hinds out of the sky with ease. Some of the Hinds are carrying air to air missiles, and fire back, but it's not long before they have to retreat. However, they dealt another massive blow to the Separatist, destroying about 9,000 battle droids and 400 droid tanks.

More than that, the Hinds were able to blast rifts in the droid lines. And with the massive casualties sustained by the droids at the hand of the Soviet bombers, the droids are unable to adequately fill those rifts in their lines.

Down on the ground, Stasevich smirks as he sees the result of the Hinds' attacks. He raises his lightsaber and bellows, "Attack!" Several hundred men on the street yell their assent and charge behind him.

Stasevich tears into the approaching droids, cutting down a droid, and sometimes two or three, with every stroke of his lightsaber. Behind him, the other Soviet soldiers fire into the ranks of the battle droids, trying to ignore the blaster bolts flying all around them.

Across the northern and eastern parts of the city, the remaining Soviet soldiers, along with every tank and artillery piece left in the city, stage a counter attack with everything they've got. The Soviets manage to keep the droids at bay, and slowly force them back, starting to regain some of the ground the droids have taken.

A Neimoidian captain on a _Lucrehulk_ class battleship in orbit realizes that the droids have been halted in their advance and are starting to be driven back.

Worse than that, sensors have picked up activity to the north of Volgograd. The reinforcements from Leningrad and Moscow, numbering 175,000 men and 8,500 tanks are approaching, and some advance units have already started engaging.

Analyzing the losses the Separatist armies have already taken, and the forces still in Volgograd, the Neimoidian captain realizes that once the Soviet reinforcements arrive, the Soviets will actually outnumber the remaining droid forces. Realizing that, the Neimoidian decides to pull his remaining forces out of Volgograd.

C-9979s come down to take the remaining droids back to the fleet. Some newly arrived Soviet fighters try to stop the evacuation, however Vulture droids from the Separatist fleet manage to keep them at bay long enough for the evacuation to finish. Over 160,000 droids are able to be evacuated. However, about 36,000 droids and about 200 heavy droid units are left behind. These droids are quickly sandwiched between the defending army in Volgograd and the reinforcements from the north, and are obliterated.

The Battle of Volgograd is over. It was devastating for the Soviets. They lost almost 80,000 men and thousands of tanks, as well as several hundred aircraft, including 50 of their prized bombers. Not only that, but a little over a quarter of Volgograd had been destroyed or badly damaged, with almost 200,000 civilians killed or wounded. Almost every Soviet air base within air range of Volgograd had been hit, and worst of all, some of the Soviet oil stores in the Caucasus region had been hit.

The Battle of Volgograd would prove a devastating blow to the Soviets and their economy. However, it once again showed off Soviet resolve to win, and proved another important victory in the Terran campaign.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, there you have the Battle of Volgograd. Obviously, it went much better than the Battle of Stalingrad in WWII, but still didn't go the best for the Soviets.**

**There are two more battles left before the end of the Terran campaign. I'll try and have the next chapter, covering the Battle of New York, up tomorrow. Until then, leave a review, stay tuned, and have a Merry Christmas!**


	17. Chapter 17- Battle of New York

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter. This is going to be hopefully a good chapter, and one of the biggest upsets for the Separatists.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 17- Battle of New York

"Charge!" Obi-Wan shouts. Around him, clones of the 212th and men of the US 3rd Infantry Division charge towards the battle droids, firing their blasters. Behind them, AT-TE walkers and M1A1 tanks fire their main guns into the ranks of the droids, aiming in particular for droid tanks.

The Battle of New York had begun about 16 hours prior with air strikes against New York City. The strikes did cause some damage, but were mostly fended off by F-16s of the New Jersey and Vermont Air National Guards.

Droids had landed in several different spots in New York while American fighters were distracted defending against air attacks on New York City. 300,000 battle droids and 3,200 heavy droid units had been landed on Long Island in order to attack New York City. Another force of 160,000 battle droids and 1,500 heavy droid units had been landed on the shore of Lake Erie in order to attack Buffalo. And a third force of 200,000 battle droids and 2,300 heavy droid units had been landed 50 miles from Albany to attack the city.

Two US divisions and 15,000 clones were protecting Buffalo. A further three US divisions, mainly made of draftees who had had been drafted into the Army following the arrival of the Republic, and a clone legion, are in place to defend Albany. And New York City is defended best of all, with four US divisions, including the 3rd Infantry Division and the prestigious 1st Infantry Division, defending the city, along with the 212th, the 501st, and a third clone legion, the 713th, totaling 25,000 clones.

American air power had been relentless in its efforts to stop the invasion. F-15s flying out of Langley Air Force Base had been patrolling almost non stop over New York, trying to keep droid fighters and bombers out of New York airspace. They had just recently been joined by F-14 Tomcats flying off the aircraft carriers _Saratoga_ and _Dwight D. Eisenhower_, which were on their way to provide aerial reinforcements. A large strike force of F/A-18s and A-6s is warming up on the decks of the two carriers at this moment.

In the south-eastern part of Queens, Lieutenant Adams of the ASAT team, and Captain Rex of the 501st, look out from their position atop a large apartment building. A large portion of the droid armies have been advancing along the coastline towards Queens. While Obi-Wan, the 212th, the 713th, and the 3rd Division are in the northern part of Queens, defending from the rest of the droid armies, with one of the other US divisions, the 28th Infantry Division, protecting the space between the two groups, and the 101st Airborne Division being held in reserve, the 501st and the 1st Infantry are the only units holding the southern border of Queens. So far, they had taken almost no losses, so they still held a total of about 28,000 men, supported by 122 M1 tanks, 1,000 Humvees, and 120 artillery pieces attached to the 1st Infantry, and 120 AT-TEs.

"I don't know if we can hold on long against that army of clankers," Rex says.

"I agree. We've got 28,000 men and 362 tanks and artillery pieces, plus 1,000 Humvees. And from recon reports, it looks like at least 120,000 droids approaching us, with several hundred of their heavy units. We have the battlefield and air support advantage. But, I'm not sure that will be enough," Adams says.

"Oh, it definitely won't," a chilling voice says behind them.

Adams and Rex freeze. They turn around and see a figure behind them. It's an alien, and from reports from Mace Windu and Anakin, Adams knows exactly who it is.

"Asajj Ventress," he mutters.

Ventress laughs. "You think you can stand against me, human?" she asks.

Adams takes off the jacket of his Navy camouflage, then removes his lightsaber from his belt. He presses the activation button, and the purple blade springs to life. At the same time, Rex, Fives, and two men from the 1st Infantry keep aiming their weapons at Ventress.

"Go. Leave her to me," Adams says.

Rex looks at him, a little concerned, but trusts Adams. He's trained with the man, and knows he wasn't elected leader of the ASAT team for nothing.

"Let's go, men," Rex says, and they make their way off the roof.

Ventress laughs as Adams shifts into a battle stance. She draws her two lightsabers and ignites them. "You think a human from a backwater planet like this can stand against the apprentice of Count Dooku?" she asks arrogantly.

"I was trained by Mace Windu, Anakin Skywalker, and the finest swordsmen on this planet. I feel reasonably confident," Adams replies, spinning his lightsaber once in hand.

Ventress smirks, then leaps at Adams. She slashes at his head, but Adams easily blocks her blow. She then tries to slash at his leg with her other saber, but Adams shifts backwards, bringing his saber around to block hers.

Ventress growls and tries to jump up and kick at him. However, Adams grabs her leg and throws her backwards.

Ventress growls as she skids backwards along the roof. Adams grins a bit and says, "It's not all about the Force or saber technique."

"But you'll still lose," Ventress says angrily before attacking Adams again. He easily parries her blows and counterattacks, forcing Ventress onto the defensive.

Down on the ground, the Separatist attack is really beginning. Battalions of B1 and B2 droids march into the south-eastern part of Queens. Immediately, they come under fierce fire from the men of the 1st Infantry, many of whom are hiding in buildings that have long since been abandoned by their inhabitants. Most of the inhabitants of New York had been evacuated by the Navy, assisted by cruise ships and private boat owners, while more had been evacuated by airliners pressed into service, and the rest had taken shelter in Brooklyn, protected by the 101st Airborne.

The droids find themselves unable to accurately return fire, as they can't tell where many of the shots are coming from. Not only that, but most of the American troops' choice of cover gives them the advantage of being able to fire while avoiding getting hit by return fire.

For almost an hour, and without any artillery support, the leading troops of the 1st Infantry hold off the droid advance, taking few losses while destroying almost 10,000 battle droids.

Then, the tables turn against the Americans when Hyena droids manage to get through patrolling F-14s and F-15s and bomb the buildings where they're hiding out. Almost 1,000 American troops are killed or injured. In the bombings. As they try to recover from the bombings, droid tanks begin to fire on the buildings where they're holed up.

Faced with incredible fire, the American soldiers begin to retreat, with clones of the 501st covering their retreat.

On the roof of the apartment building, Adams is still dueling with Ventress. Ventress has recovered from her shock at Adams' skill, and the two are now about even.

Ventress manages to get under Adams' guard and force him back. Adams growls as he shifts his stance and his grip on his saber.

Ventress smirks at him as she advances on him, the sight of the Atlantic at her back. "You won't win. Look, your forces are retreating. My droids will continue to advance, and this city will burn," she says confidently.

Adams is about to retort when he notices something in the background, on the water just visible over the edge of the roof. He starts to smile and points behind her. "Actually, I think you're going to lose," he says.

Ventress, even though she's cautious of an attack by Adams, turns to see what he's pointing at, and sees a small force of warships approaching the coast.

In the middle of the force are the battleships _Iowa_ and _Wisconsin_, escorted by the _Ticonderoga_ class cruisers _Thomas S Gates_ and _San Jacinto_, along with 8 Spruance class destroyers. The _Iowa _had been decommissioned in October 1990 after the end of the Cold War, and the _Wisconsin_ had been decommissioned at the end of September, 1991, right before the arrival of the Republic. After learning of the threat of the Separatists, they, along with their decommissioned sister _New Jersey_, had been sent to dry dock and reactivated (the other _Iowa_ class battleship, _Missouri_, was still in service by the time the Republic arrived, and had been kept in service). The _Iowa_ and _Wisconsin_ were stationed in Norfolk until the invasion. Once word had been received that New York was the site of Separatist landings, they had been prepared and immediately sortied along with their escorts.

Now, the two battleships are nearing the coastline, putting almost the entire droid army within the range of the mighty 16 inch guns.

Aboard the _Wisconsin_, a US navy Rear Admiral, Gary Roughead, stares out at the coastline ahead. His orders are to target the droids far from the front lines, thereby avoiding hitting the US troops or clones, and destroy as many droids as possible to relieve the pressure on the defending troops.

"Admiral?" the _Wisconsin_'s captain asks.

"Clear to open fire," Roughead answers.

The order is relayed down to the gun plot, and also over to the _Iowa_. Within seconds, the _Wisconsin_, turned broadside to the coastline, fires a full broadside, sending nine 1,900 lb high explosive 16 inch shells towards the droid armies. While the _Wisconsin_'s shells are still in the air, the _Iowa_ joins in, firing a full broadside from her guns.

_Wisconsin_'s shells strike first, destroying over 700 battle droids and 16 AATs and Persuaders. _Iowa_'s broadside hits seconds later, destroying an additional 750 battle droids and 13 AATs and Hailfires.

In the depths of the two battleships, young crewmen race to reload the 16 inch guns, a 30 second process. The young sailors are efficient, performing the same task that some of their grandfathers used to perform. As the main guns are reloaded, the two battleships begin firing their 5 inch guns on their port side, sending 55 pound shells at the droids. The escorting cruisers and destroyers join in with their 5 inch guns, which can fire newer, 70 pound shells. The 5 inch guns keep up their fire, averaging one shell every 4 to 5 seconds.

30 seconds after the first broadsides, the _Iowa _and _Wisconsin_ fire their main guns again, now alternating, firing their guns in rotation, firing one 16 inch gun every 5 seconds, allowing the main guns enough time to reload in the 45 seconds it takes to get through all nine guns.

As Ventress and Adams watch the two battleships unleash their fury on the droid army, Adams laughs, drawing Ventress' attention back to him.

"We may be humans. But we're a warrior race, and we're stubborn as h***. We ain't gonna go down that easily," he says, settling into a new battle stance. Ventress glares at him and lunges at him, their duel resuming.

On the ground, Rex sees the two battleships as they unleash their firepower. Turning to a Major of the 1st Infantry standing just a few feet away, he asks, "What are those?"

The Major smirks. "Those are _Iowa_ class battleships. And those flashes are their 16 inch guns," he says proudly.

Rex looks surprised. He knows by now that Earth militaries measure their guns by the diameter of the bullets or shells they fire. Until now, he had thought that 120 mm howitzers on tanks and 5 inch guns on warships were big for Earth's military. Now, seeing these American battleships in action, he's quietly surprised at the level of firepower that Earth has managed to create given how technologically inferior they seem to be compared to the Republic and Separatists.

A 16 inch shell from the _Iowa_ lands not far away, destroy several hundred battle droids and about 15 AATs. Rex smirks and says, "Well, with those ships helping us, we may yet win this." He then orders a charge. Clones and American troops alike charge down the street, firing their blasters into the ranks of the battle droids, cutting them down one after another.

As the two battleships continue their bombardment, aerial reinforcements arrive from the south in the form of 20 A-10 Warthogs and 48 F-15E Strike Eagles. The pilots, upon arriving over New York City, see the battleships bombarding the droid army attacking in the south, and continue north to support Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan at the moment is leading a charge by clones of the 212th and some Americans from one of the 3rd Divisions' battalions. As he blocks a volley of blaster bolts, he hears the sound of jet engines, and looks up to see A-10s swooping down to attack the battle droids closest to the defending forces, while the Strike Eagles attack the droids further away from the front lines. Obi-Wan smiles as he watches an A-10 swoop down right over his head and shred about 150 battle droids marching towards him and his men using its 30 mm cannon.

As the reinforcements arrive in New York City, further reinforcements arrive at the other two battle sites. A full Canadian division, along with fighters from the Royal Canadian Air Force, arrive to reinforce the defense of Buffalo, while the men of the New York National Guard's 42 Infantry Division arrive to reinforce Albany. At the same time, in New York City, 5,000 men from the 101st Airborne move to reinforce the 1st Infantry and the 501st.

As the reinforcements begin to arrive at the three battle sites, Adams' duel with Ventress continues on the apartment building in Queens. Ventress quickly discovers she's being forced onto the defensive. Adams' skill with a lightsaber is at least equal to hers, he is physically stronger, and due to having been a member of the SEALs for 5 years, and a member of Team 6 for 2, his endurance is far greater than hers. Ventress is starting to realize that she is tiring a little faster than Adams, even with her using the Force to try and rejuvenate herself.

Finally, she strikes separately with her sabers, and Adams block one with his saber while managing to grab her other wrist with his free hand. He then kicks her in the gut, knocking her back.

Ventress skids backwards, almost to the edge of the roof. Recognizing she is not going to beat Adams right now, she discreetly presses a button on her armband.

Adams stalks up to her, his saber held at his side. "I'm going to give you one last chance to surrender," he says. He then points his saber right at her throat, and says, "If you don't, I will have no problem with killing you. I'm not a Jedi, and I'm not as merciful as one either."

Ventress glares at Adams. Then, a Vulture droid swoops down towards the building. Ventress leaps off the roof, landing on the Vulture droid, which quickly flies her to safety.

Adams looks off in the direction Ventress vanished, then looks towards where the battle is raging. The bombardment from the _Iowa_ and _Wisconsin_ and their escorts is shattering the droid army, and it has begun to retreat from the battlefield.

The battleships follow the droids, continuing their bombardment. It doesn't take long before General Grievous, monitoring the Battle of New York, orders a withdrawal of all units surrounding New York City.

C-9979s come to take the droid armies back to the fleet. American fighters converge on the spots where the droid army is being taken aboard its transports. Some manage to destroy some of the C-9979s after they take off, but Vulture droids manage to keep them at bay for the most part.

Soon, the droid armies surrounding New York City have been evacuated. Only 160,000 battle droids and 1,100 heavy droid units remain of an original force of 300,000 battle droids and 3,200 heavy droid units.

Unfortunately for the droid armies attacking Buffalo and Albany, the evacuation of the droid armies attacking New York City had diverted the attention of US air assets defending the city towards them.

Within 2 hours of the retreat from New York City, Grievous orders a withdrawal of all remaining forces in New York. Again, US fighters are able to destroy more of the droid forces as they are evacuating.

Finally, a full day after the Battle of New York began, it is over. New York City, Buffalo, and Albany had suffered some damage, and the defending armies had lost about 10,000 American soldiers, about 4,000 clones, and almost 50 aircraft. However, out of the total Separatist invasion force of 660,000 battle droids and 7,000 heavy droid units, the Separatist lad lost over 335,000 battle droids and almost 5,000 heavy droid units. Not only that, but the battle had seen the first combat between a member of the ASAT team and a Sith apprentice.

The Battle of New York was over, and it was a massive victory for the United States.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this.**

**So, obviously, not all the American units listed are stationed in New York. However, a lot of the US forces were concentrated on the two coasts, and when the droids were spotted coming to New York, units were diverted to New York.**

**And, of course, the Separatists now know what it's like to be on the other end of the firepower of an _Iowa _class battleship. Honestly, from videos I've seen, the pure firepower of those big guns is incredible, and I still don't know why the US doesn't have at least one battleship in its fleet. Even with all the advances in technology, sometimes you can't beat big guns like that.**

**So, the Terran campaign is almost over. The next chapter, covering the last battle of the campaign, will take us back to the Soviet Union, and will be the biggest Separatist loss of all.**

**Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	18. Chapter 18- Battle of Vladivostok

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter.**

**So, this will be the last battle of the Terran campaign. Next chapter will show the Separatist finally being driven away and the Republic's reinforcements arriving. I know some of you have gotten a little weary of this, because it's been so long, but I promise, this is the end of the Terran campaign, and then we get to the Clone Wars show.**

**Alright. Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 18- Battle of Vladivostok

A laser bolt narrowly misses Sergeant Ivankov's head. Growling, he fires his blaster pistol and takes out the offending droid, then charges towards the droids approaching him. As he cuts down several B2 droids with his lightsaber, a droideka opens up on him, forcing him to duck behind an abandoned car to avoid getting hit.

The Battle of Vladivostok has been going on for 48 hours by now. Initially, the Separatists had landed an army of 320,000 battle droids and 3,300 heavy droid units on the northern edge of the city of Artem. However, only 10 hours into the battle, another army had been landed, numbering 240,000 battle droids and 2,000 heavy droid units had been landed near Shtykovo.

The main Soviet army engaging the Separatists had been sundered soon after the droid reinforcements arrived. The bulk of the army began retreating down the peninsula towards Vladivostok itself, while the rest of the Soviet troops began retreating towards Romanovka.

Soviet commanders had been fairly confident prior to the battle in Vladivostok's ability to defend itself. 210,000 Soviet soldiers, with 5,000 tanks, were stationed at the northern edge of the peninsula in Artem, and much of the Soviet Pacific Fleet was in the Zolotoy Rog, ready to lend assistance. However, Hyena bombers had caused some devastation among the Soviet troops, and had sunk a number of Soviet ships before the droid armies even landed.

Something even worse had happened further into the battle. Just 8 ½ hours ago, General Grievous had been spotted in Artem. All other battles across Earth were already over. Soviet commanders in Vladivostok guessed that Grievous wanted at least one victory in this series of battle, and had come down to see personally that the Soviets were defeated.

Now, things are getting very critical for the Soviets. The eastern army, which had been driven towards Romanovka, is now being pushed back through Tsarevka. Meanwhile, on the peninsula, the western army is being pushed back through Vladivostok itself, with almost a third of the city now in the hands of the Separatists. And, General Grievous has been spotted in Vladivostok. Worst, the Soviets, which had 210,000 men and 5,000 tanks to start with, are now down to about 129,000 combat capable soldiers and just under 2,000 tanks. Land reinforcements are on their way from the eastern Soviet Union, but they're still hours away. Soviet commanders are starting to fear that they won't be able to hold Vladivostok long enough for the reinforcements to arrive, and that the reinforcements will have to retake the city.

Soviet air power has also been heavily hit. Heavy numbers of Vulture droids have devastated any Soviet aircraft to arrive in the skies over the battlefield, and strikes by Hyenas have devastated their airfields.

All of this is meaningless to Sergeant Ivankov, who is determined to fight to the death to defend his homeland. Seeing one of his comrades' bodies lying just a few feet from him, he reaches forward, pulls the dead soldier's last grenade from his belt, pulls the pin, and throws it towards the droideka that almost blasted him. A few seconds later, the grenade explodes, destroying the droideka and several B1 droids.

Ivankov charges out of his hiding place, with several of his comrades following him, firing their blasters as fast as they can.

Ivankov leaps towards the closest droids, cutting them down with his lightsaber. Around him, his comrades fire at any droid within reach, trying to dodge the hail of blaster fire coming at them.

As Ivankov cuts down a B2 droid, he turns around to see two B1s aiming their blasters at him. But, before he can react, a green lightsaber blade cuts off their heads.

Ivankov grins as he sees Warrant Officer Yamazaki, one of his ASAT teammates, standing behind where the droids had been standing. Yamazaki had originally been in Japan, but when it was clear Japan was in the clear, and that Vladivostok was under attack, the Japanese had sent him to help. He had arrived 4 hours into the battle.

"Good to finally be scrapping droids with you," Ivankov says to Yamazaki in English.

"Indeed. Let's get back to it," Yamazaki responds before whipping around and cutting another B1 droid in half.

Yamazaki then ignites his second lightsaber, and he and Ivankov charge towards the incoming droids, determined to destroy as many of them as they can. Behind them, several hundred Soviet soldiers charge along with them, firing their blasters, and some firing grenade launchers. Several AATs fire their main cannons, taking out a number of soldiers, but the Soviets continue their charge.

Ivankov and Yamazaki attack the droids with a vigor, cutting down any droid within reach. As they rage through the droids, Yamazaki sees an AAT close by and runs right at the tank. Reaching it, he leaps up onto the top of it, using his lightsaber to cut open the hatch. He then grabs the handle and rips the hatch off. Before the droid manning the turret can react, Yamazaki stabs his lightsaber through its head. He then picks the droid out of the turret and throws it aside before jumping down into it himself.

Yamazaki swivels the turret around, taking aim at another nearby AAT and firing the cannon, taking out the AAT.

As Yamazaki starts taking out other AATs and Persuaders, Ivankov sees an AAT really close to him. He takes a running start right at the droid tank. Right before he is about to run into the tank, he hits the ground and slides under it. As he does, he lifts his lightsaber up, letting it cut right down the bottom of the AAT. As Ivankov slides out from under it and pops back to his feet, he is able to leap away before the AAT falls to the ground and its insides explode.

Ivankov smirks at his work. Then, a blaster bolt hits him and knocks him back. However, the special body armor that has been made for the ASAT team absorbs the worst of it, leaving Ivankov just a little breathless. A moment later, one of the Soviet soldiers shoots the droid that shot Ivankov.

Several droidekas roll up and begin firing into the ranks of the Soviet troops. Several dozen are killed before Yamazaki uses the AAT he's commandeered to destroy them. A few moments later, Yamazaki has to leap free of the AAT to stop from being killed by a bolt from another AAT further down the street.

Several Persuaders make their way down the street, firing into the ranks of the Soviet troops. Several Soviet tanks that have just arrived in the street engage them, destroying three of them before they are destroyed. Soviet soldiers with grenade launchers destroy the last Persuader.

Ivankov and Yamazaki form up with each other, and turn to engage the droids. Then, to their shock, they see General Grievous stalking out of the midst of the battle droids.

Both ASAT members narrow their eyes at the sight of Grievous. They ready their lightsabers and say to the surrounding Soviet soldiers, "Leave him to us."

The soldiers around them continue to engage the droids while Ivankov and Yamazaki slowly walk towards Grievous.

"Well. You are not Jedi," Grievous says.

"No. We're not. We're members of the Anti-Sith Assault Team. And we know who you are, General Grievous. Your campaign of terror ends here," Ivankov says.

Grievous laughs as he separates his arms into two, with each of his now four hands grabbing one of his lightsabers. He activates them, then spins them a few times as he settles into a battle stance.

"Attack. Terrans," he says.

"If you insist," Yamazaki says as he charges towards Grievous. Privately, Grievous is surprised as using all four arms like this usually causes his opponents hesitation, or at least causes them to wait for him to come to them. Still, he feels confident.

Yamazaki slashes with one of his lightsabers, but Grievous easily blocks it with one his sabers. Yamazaki follows up with a quick slash from his other saber, but Grievous blocks that one too. Grievous tries to push Yamazaki back, but Yamazaki holds his ground. Then, Ivankov charges to the attack, swinging his saber at Grievous' side. Grievous is forced to step back to avoid getting hit by Ivankov's saber.

Grievous takes a leap back to recover himself. He adjusts his stance, just in time to counter Ivankov and Yamazaki's attacks.

Ivankov and Yamazaki attack Grievous with everything they've got, drawing on every lesson and training session with Mace Windu and Anakin. Grievous is quietly surprised at the level of ferocity behind Ivankov and Yamazaki's attacks. He never would have thought that anyone not a Jedi would be able to resist him like this.

For several minutes, the two ASAT members duel with Grievous. As time goes on, Grievous gets increasingly surprised at their skill and endurance.

All around them, the battle is continuing to go badly for the Soviets. The droids' advance is seemingly unstoppable. No matter how much the Soviets are able to slow them down, the droids continue to advance further into Vladivostok.

After several minutes, Grievous manages to get under Ivankov's guard and kick him in the chest, knocking him back several feet. Yamazaki jumps back and helps Ivankov back to his feet.

"Shake it off, friend," Yamazaki says before turning to face Grievous again, along with Ivankov.

The two glare at Grievous, who laughs at them.

"You will lose. I may have lost other battles on this planet. But I will win this one. You will die, and this city will burn!" Grievous declares.

Suddenly, they hear something. Looking up, they see three Hyena bombers approaching in a V formation from down the street, heading right for the battered Soviet troops behind them. With no anti-aircraft weapons left, they Soviet troops are defenseless against them. And further down the street, about 40 AATs and Persuaders are moving in to help finish off the Soviet troops after the Hyenas are done with their bombing run. Thousands of B2 battle droids are marching behind the AATs and Persuaders.

Yamazaki and Ivankov look at the incoming Hyenas, then at each other and nod, knowing they're doomed, but determined to go out fighting.

However, as they look up, the two rear Hyenas suddenly explode in mid air. Ivankov and Yamazaki feel confused, knowing it couldn't have been any of their men's actions that destroyed them.

Then, a split second later, just below and to the right of the third Hyena, a small speck of light appears from out of a cloudbank. Ivankov and Yamazaki are just able to make out the outline of a missile before it pulls up and to the left, connecting with the Hyena and blowing it to pieces.

Grievous, his attention caught by the three explosions, turns around, and he and the two ASAT members stare at the clouds of smoke and debris, shrinking back a little bit to avoid some of the debris.

Then, the mystery of the missiles' source is solved as two F-14 Tomcats streak over the clouds of smoke, banking away from each other to search for more targets.

Suddenly, more missiles streak down from the sky, hitting the AATs and Persuader one after the other, blowing them to pieces one by one. Finally, the last of the droid tanks is blown apart in particularly large explosion.

Ivankov and Yamazaki are still confused. Then, a flight of six F/A-18 Hornets appears from the east, heading straight for them.

In the cockpit of the lead Hornet, a US Commander named Henry Thurston calls out on his radio, "Locked on target!" He and the rest of his flight separate and form a line of six Hornets, one after the other. Thurston dives towards the B2 droids marching down the street towards Grievous and his two opponents. He presses the pickle button, dropping six 1,000 pound bombs on the droids. As he pulls out of his run, the rest of his flight follow suit, dropping 20 more 1,000 pound bombs on the battle droids, shattering their front lines and destroying 1,500 droids.

As the Hornets pull up out of their runs, a massive strike force of US Navy aircraft arrive of Vladivostok. The strike force is comprised of 36 F-14 Tomcats, 76 F/A-18 Hornets, and 60 A-6 Intruders. They have been launched from the carriers _Kitty Hawk, Independence, Nimitz, _and _Abraham Lincoln_, four of the US Pacific Fleet's 6 carriers. The carriers had been stationed near Midway in the event of landings in Asia. When they received word of the landings near Vladivostok, they began making their way there at top speed. Now, they're just a few hundred miles from Vladivostok, and ready to lend a hand.

As the Soviets notice the massive American strike force appearing over Vladivostok, they start cheering, realizing that maybe now they have a fighting chance.

The Tomcats attack first, firing their missiles at any Vulture, Tri fighter, or Hyena in range. As they get to work clearing the skies, the Hornets and Intruders begin their attacks, diving down to drop their bombs or fire their missiles at Separatist targets.

As the aircraft arrive, Ivankov and Yamazaki start to chuckle. "Well, General. It looks like things are starting to turn in our favor," Ivankov says.

Grievous growls at them. Right then, several B2s get within range and start firing at Ivankov and Yamazaki. The two are forced to disengage, allowing Grievous to slip away.

The US Navy's aircraft continue their attack, destroying swathes of droids, and providing close air support for the beleaguered Soviet troops.

After about 20 minutes, the American pilots start to pull back. But, as they do, Soviet troops along the eastern shore of Vladivostok notice something. As they look out to the sea, they see a formation of US, South Korean, and Japanese warships approaching. 10 frigates, 14 destroyers, a cruisers, and at the center of the formation, the battleships _New Jersey_ and _Missouri_. The _New Jersey_ had been assigned to the Pacific Fleet following her recommissioning, and the _Missouri_ was already in the Pacific. They had been in port in Yokosuka, Japan when the Battle of Vladivostok started. They had sortied immediately with their American and Japanese escorts and sailed north, meeting up with their South Korean escorts along the way.

Now, the two American battleships are coming within gun range of the droid armies attacking Vladivostok. On order from Captain Kaiss, captain of the _Missouri_, the _Missouri_ opens fire, hurling 1,900 pound high explosive shells at the area of Vladivostok occupied by the droids. _New Jersey_ opens fire seconds after her sister.

The two battleships begin a general bombardment of the droid forces in Vladivostok, with each shell claiming at least a few dozen droids. Once their escorts are within range, they join in with their 5 inch guns. The two battleships also begin firing off their Tomahawk cruise missiles.

A few Hyena bombers slip through the patrolling Tomcats and dive to attack the _Missouri_ and _New Jersey_. Their escorts begin firing surface to air missiles, downing most of them. However, one Hyena gets close enough to fire four proton torpedoes at the _New Jersey_.

As the proton torpedoes get within a mile of the _New Jersey_, her two Phalanx CIWS weapons systems on her starboard side automatically train themselves on the incoming threat and begin firing, their systems tracking their shells and altering the training of the gun to make the shells connect with the target.

The torpedoes prove harder to destroy than the missiles or aircraft that the CIWS was designed to destroy. However, the CIWS does prove its worth, destroying the first two torpedoes about 500 yards from the ship.

The two CIWS retrain on the other two torpedoes. The fore CIWS successfully detonates its torpedo. However, the aft CIWS, is not able to detonate it in time. The proton torpedo strikes the _New Jersey_ on her starboard side, just 20 feet above the waterline, almost directly amidships.

The torpedo detonates in a massive explosion. A cloud of smoke and flame encompasses almost half the ship, and the _New Jersey_ rocks backwards in the water so much that, for a split second, she's listing 45 degrees to port before she rocks back upright. She rocks back and forth several times before steadying.

The rest of the task force watches the _New Jersey_ anxiously, as the smoke still obscures about half of the ship. After a few moments, the _New Jersey_ moves out of the smoke.

Everyone in the task force breathes a sigh of relief. The _New Jersey_ is remarkably intact. One of her 5 inch gun turrets is badly mangled, and one of her Tomahawk launchers and her rear-starboard CIWS mount are destroyed, but her thick 12.1 inch armor belt has withstood the blast of the torpedo with little more than a scorch mark. The proton torpedo that hit her was not an armor piercing weapon. As a result, the _New Jersey_ is still in fighting shape, and continues her bombardment.

The offending Hyena is quickly shot down by a Tomcat. The downing of the Hyena leaves the skies completely in the hands of the Americans.

By now, most of the strike force has left Vladivostok airspace and are returning to their carriers to rearm. However, friendly air support is not over. As the two battleships continue their bombardment, a massive strike force of 92 US F-16s, 20 US F-15s, 20 Japanese F-15s, and 32 Japanese F-4s. Although the Japanese Air Self Defence Force was only meant to engage in defensive measures for Japan, the Japanese government that the situation in Vladivostok was serious enough to warrant a breach of policy.

Right behind the US and Japanese strike force is a Korean strike force, comprised of 36 South Korean F-4 Phantoms, 20 South Korean F-16s, 10 North Korean MiG-29s, 8 North Korean Su-7s, 10 North Korean Su-25s, and 10 North Korean Il-28s. Much of the North Korean military had chosen to help fight the Separatists after the events of Operation Thunderstrike, and was operating under command of South Korean military leaders.

The US and Japanese planes head to support the Soviet forces defending Vladivostok itself, while the Korean aircraft head to support the Soviet army currently trying to hold their positions in Tsarevka.

The aircraft begin their bombing runs on the droids, who are unable to resist due to the destruction of most of their anti-aircraft weapons.

The attack lasts almost half an hour. As they begin to retreat, the Soviet forces in Tsarevka begin to counterattack and push back against the droid forces, while the Soviet troops in Vladivostok begin to push the droids back out of the city, reclaiming the city slowly, street by street. The Separatist army is now down to just 310,000 battle droids and 1,900 heavy droid units

As the US, Japanese, and Korean air forces retreat, another air strike begins as the US Navy's aircraft return. As they begin their attacks, a few Hyenas attempt to attack the American ships, but are shot out of the sky by escorting cruisers.

The Navy's strike force begins their second attack against the droid armies. As they do, 8 US Los Angeles class submarines off the coast of South Korea begin launching a volley of 72 Tomahawk cruise missiles. The Tomahawks end up striking a Separatist position in Artem, destroying a large number of AATs, Persuaders, Hailfires, and spider droids.

In Vladivostok, Ivankov and Yamazaki grin as they watch the Navy's aircraft return and resume close air support strikes for the Soviet troops. But, as they begin engaging droid targets at low altitude, a flight of four aircraft flies over their heads at a higher altitude. Taking a moment to examine them, Ivankov recognizes them as Chinese JH-7 fighter bombers. They are the first aircraft in massive strike force of 220 Chinese aircraft, comprising JH-7 and Q-5 fighter bombers and H-6 bombers. While the US Navy's aircraft conduct close air support strikes, and the two US battleships continue their supporting bombardments, the Chinese aircraft start bombing droid forces far behind their lines.

In the matter of just a few hours, the tide of the Battle of Vladivostok has turned dramatically against the Separatists. General Grievous has already retreated back to the fleet, and has now ordered that the rest of the droid armies be pulled out.

C-9979s come down from the fleet to begin evacuating the droid forces. Unfortunately for them as they descend through 20,000 feet, a force of 36 F-15 Eagles arrives from Elmendorf Air Force Base in Alaska. The Eagles, loaded with air to air missiles, begin firing on the descending C-9979s and their few Vulture droid escorts. With the Vultures quickly destroyed, there is nothing left to protect the vulnerable transports, which have no way to escape. It's not long before they're all shot down.

Angry, Grievous orders more C-9979s down to the surface, with a much heavier escort. The Eagles engage them as soon as they come within range. The Vulture droid and Tri fighters are able to keep the Eagles off of the transports.

Unfortunately, the transports don't escape. Right then, Soviet air reinforcements arrive from the western USSR. The first reinforcements are 60 Su-27 Flanker fighters, which easily shoot down the descending C-9979s.

As the Chinese aircraft begin retreating back towards China after expending their weapons, the next wave of the Soviet attack begins. A few minutes earlier, a force of Soviet bombers from the east comprised of 40 Tu-95s, 6 Tu-160s, 40 Tu-22Ms, and 20 Tu-16s had fired a combined total of 592 AS-16 cruise missiles and 120 AS-4 cruise missiles. The cruise missiles rained down on Separatist forces behind their lines, destroying about 45,000 battle droids and 700 heavy droid units.

As the last of the cruise missiles find their targets, a massive Soviet air strike arrives. The strike force numbers 720 aircraft, 200 MiG-27s, 180 Su-22s, 200 Su-24s, and 140 Su-25s. They are escorted by 116 MiG-29s.

The Soviet attack fighters tear into the remaining droid forces, destroying thousands with ease. At the same time, the US Navy's aircraft head back to their carriers to re arm, and the battleships continue their bombardment.

The Battle of Vladivostok will last for another 7 hours, making it the longest battle of the Terran campaign.

It was also the bloodiest battle of the Terran campaign. The Soviets lost over 110,000 men and almost 6,000 tanks, as well as almost 200 aircraft and 16 warships of their Pacific Fleet, with many of the rest damaged. Multiple cities in the area suffered heavy damage, especially Vladivostok itself.

However, it proved to be the biggest victory of the Terran campaign. The Separatist army, numbering 560,000 battle droids and 5,300 heavy droid units, was completely wiped out. Not a single droid committed to the Battle of Vladivostok survived the battle, thanks to all the C-9979s being shot down. Despite the losses they inflicted on the Soviets, the Battle of Vladivostok was perhaps the Separatist's most humiliating defeat of the entire Terran campaign.

* * *

**And, I'll end the chapter there.**

**I hope you liked how I did this chapter. I really pulled out everything I could to make this chapter exciting. I decided I had to include a fight between General Grievous and one or two members of the ASAT team. And, since I included the _Iowa _and _Wisconsin_ in the Battle of New York, I felt I should include the _Missouri_ and _New Jersey_ here. Also, if you didn't pick up on it, the US reinforcements arriving was modelled after the end of the final battle of the movie Battleship, when the fighters arrive to save the _Missouri_ and destroy the aliens. If you want, watch that scene on Youtube, and you'll kind of get a visual on how I imagined that happening.**

**Also, some of you may disagree with me on the ability of an _Iowa_ class battleship to survive getting hit by a proton torpedo. But, given that proton torpedoes seem to be high explosive rather than armor piercing weapons, and how thick an _Iowa_'s armor is, I think they could take one to their sides with little damage. Their deck may be a different story, but I think their sides could take it.**

**Alright, next chapter will feature the official end of the Terran campaign. After that, I'll take a few chapters to transition from the Terran campaign back to the galaxy, and then we'll get into the episodes of the Clone Wars show I will cover.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	19. Chapter 19- Victory

**Hey, guys. Back with another chapter.**

**So, this will be the last chapter of the Terran campaign. After this, we'll get into the aftermath before getting into Terran involvement in the Clone Wars.**

**Let's get to it.**

**CT7567Rules**: For the time being, Terran involvement will mostly consist of troops, not ships and aircraft. Terran aircraft manufacturers will start building their own starfighters, but that won't happen for a little while. The Terran will have some starships, mostly loaned from the Republic, but those will mostly be employed protecting Earth. So, it'll mostly just be soldiers sent to the galaxy to assist the clone army.

* * *

Chapter 19- Victory

(January 11, 1992, Airspace east of North Carolina)

High over the sky off North Carolina, an American E-4 command aircraft is cruising in a circle, accompanied by F-16s as escort.

Inside the aircraft, President George Bush is monitoring the situation. The last Separatist forces were pulled out of Vladivostok six hours ago. However, the Separatist fleet is still holding position over the planet. Many world leaders are worried they may soon begin a bombardment, or a second landing, as the fleet definitely still has hundreds of thousands of battle droids.

However, the Terrans are finally ready to take the fight to the Separatist fleet. American and Soviet weapons manufacturers had been working on developing nuclear missiles capable of operating in space. Reports from the Republic had suggested that shields on Separatist ships were more geared towards deflecting energy weapons, and that a single small missile might be capable of passing through the shields.

A few hours ago, reports had come in that a small supply of missiles was now ready for use by the US Air Force. The Soviets, in turn, had a small supply of missiles available to them.

The American and Soviet missiles were capable of hitting targets up to 100-130 miles away from Earth's atmosphere. Each American missile was armed with a 150 kiloton warhead. The Soviets went slightly bigger, with 200 kiloton warheads, in exchange for slightly shorter range. The American missiles were so large that the only aircraft that could carry them and deploy them properly were F-15E Strike Eagles, which would carry a single missile under their bellies. The Soviet missiles, being slightly smaller despite the larger warhead, were to be carried by specially modified MiG-31 Foxhound interceptors, which have been undergoing modifications as the missiles were produced.

"Sir! We have a report from Seymour-Johnson. Their aircraft are ready to attack. We've also received a transmission from the Soviets letting us know they're ready to launch their planes," an officer reports to President Bush.

"Launch them. It's time to take the fight to them," President Bush says. The officer nods and hurries to issue the orders.

West of the E-4, several hundred miles away, at Seymour-Johnson Air Force Base, 20 F-15E Strike Eagles fire up their engines and taxi towards the runway. Eight of them are carrying the large missiles, while the other 12 are armed with air to air missiles to provide escort. The Strike Eagles take off as, at the same time, at an airbase in the USSR, 6 Mig-31s, escorted by 12 Su-27s, also take off.

Both forces, on opposite sides of the planet, form up at 30,000 feet, where the 6 nuclear armed Strike Eagles and the 6 MiG-31s refuel in preparation for their attack.

Finally, just a few minutes after the refuellings are complete, President Bush orders, "Attack."

The transmission is sent off. Over North Carolina, the 8 nuclear armed Strike Eagles pull up into a 60 degree climb and throttle up into full afterburners. As they begin accelerating past Mach 1 and continue to accelerate, across the world, the 6 Foxhounds also pull up into a 60 degree climb and punch the afterburners.

Both forces streak up into the sky, the pilots concentrating on maintaining their climb.

At 65,000 feet, the Strike Eagle and Foxhound pilots press the pickle buttons. The missiles fall away from their bellies. There is a delay of 1.5 seconds, allowing the launching fighters time to pull away in case of a detonation of the missile's engine. The missiles have never been tested, and the commanders were worried of such situation.

However, their worries were proven wrong. Each of the missiles launched ignites as normal and streaks up into the sky. The launching fighters pull away and dive down, cutting the engines to low power to conserve their fuel.

The 14 missiles break the atmosphere and streak up towards the Separatist ships. Their radar seeker heads each lock onto a ship and home in on them. Small thrusters in their noses keep the missiles on track.

The first missile, a missile launched by a Strike Eagle, strikes a Lucrehulk on its central sphere. The warhead detonates, destroying the Lucrehulk completely. A Munificent class frigate, positioned close by, is disabled by the EMP thrown off by the missile.

The remaining 13 missiles soon find their targets, destroying a Providence class dreadnought, 2 more Lucrehulks, 4 Resucant class destroyers, and 6 Munificent class frigates, with two more Resucants and 2 Munificents disabled by EMPs.

As General Grievous watches from the _Invisible Hand_, he is stunned. Fourteen missiles have now destroyed or disabled 19 of his warships. The Republic has never managed to accomplish something like this, yet these Terrans have done it. He's starting to wish he hadn't come after this world.

"General!" a battle droid calls to him.

"What?" Grievous asks angrily.

"Sir! Republic warships entering the system!" the droid responds.

Grievous looks out the viewport. Within moments, a large fleet of 44 Venators and a collection of smaller warships drop out of hyperspace.

"Get us out of here!" Grievous orders.

The Separatist fleet begins making the preparations for the jump to hyperspace as the Republic warships open fire. Six Separatist ships fall victim to the Republic's forces before the Separatist ships begin jumping to hyperspace. Most of the remaining fleet escapes, leaving behind 5 ships disabled by EMPs and 2 Lucrehulks left unable to jump to hyperspace due to damage.

Republic forces, recognizing the chance, launches boarding forces, which make their way to the two Lucrehulks, avoiding fire from the two ships. Boarding the two battleships, the clones make their way through the ship, destroying any droids in their path. Accompanying them are Jedi Generals Plo Koon and Kit Fisto.

It takes the boarding forces about 2 hours. But finally, they are able to capture the two Lucrehulks.

Down in the atmosphere, President Bush is monitoring the situation. As he watches satellite feed of the Separatists retreat from the solar system and the Republic move to take up protective positions over Earth, he smiles brightly and breathes a sigh of relief.

"We won," he says in a quiet voice.

* * *

**And, with that, the Terran campaign comes to an end. The Separatists have been defeated, and Earth is safe.**

**So, the next couple chapters, as I said, will be covering Earth trying to recover, and preparing to mobilize to the Star Wars galaxy. Then, we'll get into the events of the Clone Wars show, starting in Season 2.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	20. Chapter 20- Path to Recovery

**Hey! Back with another chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 20- Path to Recovery

At Andrews Air Force Base, the base personnel watch as the E-4 carrying President Bush touches down and taxis towards the hangar where the two VC-25s usually used as Air Force One are parked.

As the E-4 parks and begins to power down, a mobile ladder moves up the plane. The door opens, and President Bush makes his way down the stairs.

Obi-Wan is waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs. "President Bush. It's good to see you alright," he says.

"Good to see you as well, Master Kenobi. Thank you for your efforts in the defense of New York," President Bush says.

"It was my pleasure, Mr. President. Your soldiers were some of the greatest men I have ever had the pleasure to fight alongside," Obi Wan says.

Several Air Force guards walk up to the two. "Mr. President. Your helicopter is waiting to take you back to Washington. The Chiefs of Staff are waiting for you at the White House," one of the guards says.

President Bush nods, then says, "If you would care to accompany me, Master Kenobi."

"Of course, Mr. President," Obi Wan says, before accompanying President Bush over to Marine One.

The helicopter soons takes off and heads towards Washington DC. Only a few minutes later, Marine One sets down on the lawn of the White House. President Bush and Obi-Wan leave the helicopter and make their way into the White House, slowly making their way to the Situation Room.

When the two enter the Situation Room, they find the Chiefs of Staff already assembled. As they walk in, the men stand at attention, and General Sullivan says, "Welcome back, Mr. President."

"At ease gentlemen," President Bush says as he and Obi Wan take their seats.

"What's our current situation?" Bush asks.

"The Republic reinforcements have taken up position around the planet. They have reported 2 Separatist Lucrehulk class battleships captured, and 5 Separatist ships disabled in orbit by EMPs thrown off by our nuclear attacks. General Plo Koon, the one commanding the fleet, has contacted us that the two captured battleships will be left to us to begin forming our own Starfleet, and the disabled warships will also be left to us to do what we wish with them," General Sullivan responds.

"I have also talked with General Koon. He was conveyed that, on orders of the Chancellor and the Senate, eight Venator class Star Destroyers from the fleet above will be left to you, along with all fighters and other equipment on board. These ships are a gift from the Republic to allow you to begin building up your own Starfleet," Obi Wan adds.

Bush nods approvingly. Then, in a more somber tone, he asks, "Do we have casualty reports yet?"

General Sullivan nods grimly, and rather than answer, slides a file over to President Bush.

Bush opens the file and begins perusing it. As he reads, his eyes grow wider.

It takes him a few minutes to read through the report. By the time he has finished, he's appalled at the cost of driving the Separatists away. Terran losses numbered a little over 400,000 troops (particularly in the battle for Volgograd, Vladivostok, and Tehran), almost a thousand aircraft, and about 400,000 civilians. The Republic had lost all their air assets on Earth, and almost 20,000 clones. The cities of Berlin, Hamburg, Buenos Aires, Ilorin, Lagos, Abujin, Sydney, Tehran, Volgograd, Buffalo, Albany, New York City, and Vladivostok and her surrounding cities had all suffered damage in the campaign, and Soviet oil resources in the Caucusus region and Iranian oil resources had been hit. While the Separatists had taken incredible losses, it was devastating blow for the Terrans.

President Bush sits there for a few moments before passing the file to Obi Wan. As Obi Wan looks through the report, his eyes also widen. Finally, he looks up.

"President Bush, I apologize for the dreadful losses your planet has incurred. Perhaps if the Republic had sent reinforcements sooner…" he says.

President Bush cuts him off abruptly. "Don't trouble yourself with those thoughts, Master Kenobi. At least we had the Republic here to help us defend ourselves. If you hadn't been here, I dread to imagine what would have become of our planet," he says.

The room is quiet for a few moments before President Bush turns to the Chiefs and says, "I want our forces to remain at DEFCON 2 for the next 24 hours, then reduce to DEFCON 3."

"Understood, Mr. President," General Sullivan says.

President Bush looks around at everyone and says, "Friends. It's going to be a git of a journey to recovering from this. But I believe we will make it through."

* * *

(January 15, 1992)

President Bush and Obi Wan look over the most recent reports of damage caused to New York City in the Battle of New York.

Suddenly, one of the President's aides comes in and says, "Mr. President, I think there's something you may want to see."

President Bush and Obi Wan stand up and follow the aide into another room, where a TV has been set up, and CNN is on, with a reporter standing in front of the Kremlin.

"I am here in Moscow, standing in front of the Kremlin where, just a few hours ago, the Supreme Soviet announced the ratification of the Belavezha Accords, formally repealing the 1922 Union Treaty and formally dissolving the Soviet Union. Just an hour ago, the flag of the Soviet Union was lowered from the Kremlin, and the Russian tricolor was raised. Premier Gorbachev has announced that, as of the moment the Accords were ratified, the Soviet Union is formally dissolved, and all republics of the Soviet Union are now independent states. Mr. Gorbachev says that only the need for unity stemming from the recent extraterrestrial invasion has kept the Soviet Union together, and that following the losses and damaged sustained in the battles of Volgograd and Vladivostok, keeping the Soviet Union together was no longer possible. There has been no word of response from any of the other nations of the world, but we expect to begin hearing from world leaders soon. We will keep you updated as we learn more," the reporter says.

President Bush and Obi Wan stare at the screen for a few moments before President Bush says, "Well. It finally happened."

"What do we do now, Mr. President?" Obi Wan says.

"I will prepare my official response to this news, and if your Republic is willing, prepare to help the Soviet Union's republics transition to independence," President Bush says.

* * *

(Later that night)

President Bush walks out into the White House press room, where a number of reporters and television cameras are waiting for him.

"Good evening. I have come before you today to deliver two messages."

"First of all, I wish to address the news released earlier today from the Soviet Union. I wish to issue my formal condolences to the people of the former Soviet Union for the losses they took during the invasion by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. I offer the assistance of the United States in rebuilding process and transition for the newly independent Soviet republics."

"Secondly, I wish to address the recent invasion of Earth by the Confederacy of Independent Systems. I would first wish to express my extreme gratitude to the forces of the Galactic Republic for aiding us against the Confederacy and being willing to sacrifice their lives to defend our planet."

"I express my condolences to the people of Germany, Argentina, Nigeria, Australia, Iran, and Russia for all the losses they sustained in this invasion. An updated report delivered to me just a few hours ago has shown about 800,000 dead or wounded military personnel and civilians across the world. While these losses are great, many of these people gave their lives to defend our world. And we owe them a great debt of gratitude."

"While the battle for our planet is over, the war is not yet over. The Clone Wars have come to our planet. In three days, on January 18, the United Nations will meet to vote on further involvement in the Clone Wars. However, I wish to announce that the United States, regardless of the vote taken by the United Nations this Saturday, will be joining the Clone Wars as an ally of the Republic. I presented such a motion to Congress yesterday, and with an overwhelming majority, the Congress of the United States of America voted in favor of a declaration of war between the United States and the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

President Bush pauses for a brief moment, then says, "That will be all. There will be no questions." He then turns and walks out of the room as reporters shout questions after him.

As he walks away, President Bush thinks about the future. It's going to be a long road to recovery, and it's clear that the war ahead is going to be long and hard. But, he knows that once again, the United States will pull through, as will the entire world.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**There will be two more chapters dealing with the aftermath of the Terran campaign, and the Terrans' preparations for war. I hope you are excited to see Earth get officially involved in the Clone Wars.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and Happy New Year!**


	21. Chapter 21- The Terran Accords

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, this one is going to be a bit shorter. It'll cover kind of the leadup to war.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 21- The Terran Accords

(January 18, 1992)

As a slight breeze blows through New York City, a Black Hawk helicopter stops over the lawn of the United Nations building, then slowly lowers to the ground. Once the doors open, Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi Wan, Mace, Yoda, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, and Senator Organa exit the helicopter and make their way to the General Assembly Building.

"We'd better hurry. The vote is expected to begin soon," Senator Organa says.

"Yes. We don't want to miss that," Obi Wan says.

The group makes their way into the General Assembly Hall, where the delegates from the various nations have all gathered in preparation for the vote. The Republic delegation makes their way to their assigned seats and sits down, waiting for the meeting to begin. Many world leaders have gathered for this assembly.

About ten minutes after their arrival, the UN Secretary General comes to the podium and says, "Members of the United Nations, please welcome to the podium President George Bush of the United States of America."

There is a round of applause as President Bush stands up and makes his way to the stand. He looks out over the assembly and says, "Fellow members of the United Nations, I come before you at this time to present for your final evaluation and ratification: the Terran Accords."

"At this time, we are in recovery from the invasion by the droid armies of the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Thanks to the aid of our new friends from the Galactic Republic, we have survived this invasion. However, the war is not yet over."

"We owe an incredible debt of gratitude to our friends in the Republic for their aid in the defense of our planet. The Jedi and clones who came to our planet were willing to risk their lives to help us. I think it is only fair that we offer to do the same in return."

"For that reason, I propose the ratification of the Terran Accords. The said Accords will, if ratified, accomplish the following:"

"1- Formally establish a military alliance, open to further membership of Earth's nations and other inhabited planets of the Milky Way which may be found through exploration of the Milky Way, known as the Terran Alliance."

"2- Issue a formal declaration of war between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Terran Alliance."

"3- Issue a promise of materiel support for the Republic for the duration of the Clone Wars."

"4- Make provisions for the deployment of Terran Alliance forces to the Andromeda Galaxy to aid the Republic against the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

"5- Formally establish the Terran Jedi Order , to serve a similar purpose as the Jedi Order of the Andromeda Galaxy, which will be trained by said Jedi."

"6- Announce the formal creation of the Terran Starfleet, charged with protection of Terra and projection of Terran power beyond our own solar system."

"7- Establish trade agreements with the Galactic Republic."

"8- Establish a joint global military command to command Terran Alliance forces."

President Bush pauses for a few moments, then continues, "Fellow members of the United Nations, these Accords will help ensure our future survival in the intergalactic playing field we are now on. By cooperation with the Republic, and assisting them in achieving victory in the Clone Wars, our world will prosper greater than ever, and we will be able to protect ourselves from future attacks by extraterrestrial civilizations."

The UN Secretary General steps up to the podium. "Members of the United Nations, I submit the Terran Accords to your ratifying vote."

The Republic delegation watches as the vote is conducted. To their surprise, only 30 nations vote No. Every other member of the UN votes in favor of the ratification of the Terran Accords.

After the vote is conducted, the Secretary General speaks again and says, "The votes have been noted, and are greatly in favor of ratification. Therefore, I hereby declare the Terran Accords as ratified, and that a state of war now formally exists between the Terran Alliance and Confederacy of Independent Systems."

There is a short round of applause. Then, the Secretary General says, "I would now like to invite Senator Bail Organa of the Republic Senate to come to the podium to speak."

There is another round of applause as Bail walks to the stand. Once he gets there, he taps the microphone, then says, "Leaders and delegates of the United Nations, I am Bail organa of the Republic Senate. On behalf of the Republic, I wish to express my pleasure at the ratification of the Terran Accords."

"I bring with me the pleasure of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine that your planet has escaped the invasion, and his thanks of your promise of help to the Republic in this time of war. I have been instructed to deliver the promise of the Republic to continue to protect your planet. Eight warships of our fleet currently stationed above your planet will be left behind as a gift to use to begin building up your Starfleet. The two Separatist battleships captured in their retreat will also be left for you to use to build up your fleet. I have also been told by the Jedi High Council to inform you that two Jedi will be permanently stationed on your planet until the Terran Jedi Order has been trained."

"While our alliance was forged through the shedding of blood of our armies and your people, that only makes it stronger. I and the rest of the Republic look forward to many years of alliance between the Republic and the people of Earth."

Another round of applause echoes through the hall at the end of Bail's speech. Bail bows his head to the assembly before returning to his seat.

The Secretary General retakes the podium. "Members of the United Nations, I hereby declare this meeting ended."

There is another round of applause, and then the crowd begins to disperse.

The Republic delegation exits the Assembly Hall and meet President Bush outside the hall.

"Well. I must say that went better than I expected," President Bush says.

"Indeed, Mr. President," Mace says.

"So, what's the next step?" Ahsoka asks.

President Bush grins slightly. "We get ready for war," he says.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, the Terran Alliance has officially formed, and is now on the path to war. The next chapter will show the preparations for war, and the Terran Alliance beginning to deploy. Then, we'll finally get into the Clone Wars in full.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	22. Chapter 22- Countdown to War

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**This is gonna be the last one before we really get into the war. Let's get to it.**

**The mysterious Mr.E**: This a reply to your alst few reviews. Earth will not be taking a seat on the Senate. They will remain separate from the Republic, though allied with them. Earth will begin to adopt some Republic technology. Palpatine will have rather nefarious plans for Earth, but you'll have to wait and see whether he can actually carry them out.

**RandomFanAuthor**: Individual units, going all the way up to divisions, will be kept as they currently are in their home countries' service. So, individual units will be referred to as "Americans" or "Russians" or "British" or "Australians", etc. However, if there is an army composed of units from multiple nations, they will be referred to, as a group, as Terrans.

**paladin3030**: You are correct about medical technology from the Republic. That will be happening.

* * *

Chapter 22- Countdown to War

"So, where are we headed first?" Anakin asks Mace as the Jedi on Terra and other Republic commanders meet in a short briefing in the Pentagon.

"We'll be heading to Geonosis. Reports show that the Geonosians have retaken the planet, and Poggle the Lesser has established at least one new droid factory on the planet. Skywalker, you and Kenobi will heading to the planet with the 501st and 212th. General Mundi is also heading that way and will join you at the planet," Mace says.

"How many forces will we have?" Anakin asks.

"Your clones, and two legions coming with Master Mundi. You all will be targeting the main factory, and other smaller forces will land across the planet. I have also spoken with President Bush, and you will be accompanied by 4,000 men of the Combat Aviation Brigade of the US Army's 101st Airborne Division, and a 40 man squadron from the US Army's Delta Force. The Americans are also letting you take some of their A-10 strike planes with you, and some of their helicopters," Mace says.

"Well, good to know we'll have reinforcements," Anakin says.

"And the men of the 101st Division are some of the best soldiers in America, I hear," Rex adds.

"When do we leave?" Anakin asks.

"Your task force will depart immediately. You'll be taking 6 cruisers and 4 assault ships. You'll also be taking some Terrans with you to train them on how to operate our ships," Mace says.

"Are you sure?" Obi Wan asks, a little cautiously. While he does trust the Terrans, he's a little concerned about just throwing them into space travel and the wider war so quickly.

"Master, you've fought alongside these people already. They were able to handle the Separatist invasion. They can handle this," Anakin says. Obi Wan just nods in response.

"A number of Terran troops will be joining us immediately. The country of Great Britain is deploying a regiment of troops, 5,000 strong, with me to assist me on Dantooine. I also have word that the nation of China is preparing 10,000 men to deploy to our galaxy to be deployed as necessary," Mace says.

"What about our promise to begin training a Terran Jedi Order?" Ahsoka asks.

"Master Plo Koon will remain here. He will meet with planetary leaders and begin searching for Force sensitive children on the planet. He will be relieved by other Jedi as needed," Mace says.

"Careful, we must tread on training Terran Jedi. Corrupted, they could become," Yoda says.

"I do agree. But I sense that, ultimately, it will be to the benefit of both us and the Terrans," Obi Wan says.

The room is quiet for a moment before Anakin turns to Obi Wan and says, "Well, we'd better get ready to leave."

* * *

(Hours later)

Anakin makes his way to the _Resolute_, currently "docked" over Richmond, Virginia. The ship has been repaired following the damage it sustained trying to defend Earth.

The last few days, all members of the Terran Alliance have been preparing for deployment. Most of the smaller countries, with smaller armies, are not willing to send troops to the galaxy, but are making ready to send supplies to help the Republic and Terran forces.

At the same time, the Terran Alliance has already begun work on building up their space-faring military. A number of ARC-170s, Eta-2s, Y-Wings, and V-Wings have brought from the Venators being left to Terra and have been taken apart. Aircraft manufacturers have begun looking over the craft themselves, while engine manufacturers, with Republic technicians helping, have begun work to reverse engineer the engines powering the craft.

Work has also begun on building up the Terran Starfleet. The five Separatist warships have been brought down to Earth, and scrapyards have already begun work on scrapping the warships. Parts and metal from the ships will be used to repair the two captured Lucrehulks, which have been renamed the Volgograd and the Vladivostok to honor the massive casualties the Soviets took in the battles for the two cities.

The Terran starfleet's membership would be slowly built up with sailors from navies across the world, and further volunteers. A command structure has already been established, with an American Admiral by the name of Robert Kelly, who had previously been commander of the United States Pacific Fleet, named as the Commander in Chief of the Terran Starfleet.

The Terran Starfleet, similar to a manner used by navies on the surface, has adopted a ship classification system. Rather than simply give a ship a name, each ship in the Terran Starfleet will be classified with the letters TAS, for Terran Alliance Ship, similar to the USS classification used by the United States or the HMS classification used by the British.

Not only that, but members of the UN Security Council have already issued requests to various shipyards across the world to begin design work on indigenous starships to build up the fleet.

As Obi Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka get onto the ramp to board the _Resolute_, they hear a call behind them of, "Generals!"

The three turn, and smile to see Tyler Hall, one of the members of the ASAT team. As another measure to prepare for the war ahead, all members of the ASAT team had been promoted. Those who were already officers were promoted to the rank of Colonel, while those who were enlisted have been made officers, with the rank of Major.

"Generals! You weren't planning to leave us behind, were you?" Hall asks. Five members of the ASAT team were being deployed with the Republic forces, while the other seven were to remain behind on Earth.

"Of course not, Colonel Hall. We wouldn't dream of it," Obi Wan says with a smile. He then gestures for him to accompany them aboard the _Resolute_.

About an hour later, the _Resolute_ slips away from Richmond, with the men of the 101st now aboard. The ship heads up into orbit, where it forms up with the few ships that will be accompanying them to Geonosis. The rest of the task force, under General Mundi, is also en route.

"Admiral, are we ready to get under way?" Anakin says as he walks onto the bridge.

"Yes, sir. We are ready to make the jump to hyperspace as soon as you are," Admiral Yularen responds.

Anakin nods. He then glances out of the window at Earth below. He takes in the sight of the planet one last time, knowing it may be a long time before he is able to return to this wonderful place.

"Make the jump to hyperspace," Anakin orders.

Admiral Yularen relays the order. A few moments later, the ships of the task force jump to hyperspace, beginning the long trip back to the Andromeda Galaxy, and to Geonosis.

Earth has truly entered the Clone Wars.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**So, the first event of the Clone Wars show I'm going to be covering is episodes 5-8 of Season 2, the ones covering the second invasion of Geonosis. I'm not going to cover every episode of the show from that point on. Mostly just my favorites, and the ones I feel will work best.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	23. Chapter 23- Landing at Point Rain

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, I've gotten several questions about this, so I'm going to answer everybody who has asked it. From now on, chapters are going to be longer. Several times longer. The reason being is that I'm going to try to fit each episode I do into one chapter. This could result in the longest chapters I've ever written for any story, but I think you'll hopefully like it.**

**Also, I will be naming the chapters covering Clone Wars episode after the episodes they cover.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Peter Hong Kong**: We'll definitely see more Special Ops units before this story is done. Some Terran starships may be armed with railguns, but not for a long time. And yes, we may see some Terran special ops groups go toe to toe with Death Watch. And, unfortunately, there will be no Terran tanks on Geonosis. But, there may be another weapon that can take on the Super Tanks.

* * *

Chapter 23- Landing at Point Rain

Over Geonosis, the _Resolute_ and her task force drop out of hyperspace. Up ahead of them, they can see the ships commanded by Master Ki Adi Mundi.

"There they are. Let's confer with Master Mundi and go over our strategy," Anakin says. He, Obi Wan, Ahsoka, and Colonel Hall make their way to where a briefing is ready to begin.

Entering the room, they gather around the holo-table, where holograms of Master Mundi, Master Yoda, Chancellor Palpatine, Master Luminara, and Master Windu are being projected.

"Hello, everyone," Anakin says.

"Ah, General Skywalker. So good to see you again," Chancellor Palpatine says. He then turns to look at Hall and says, "And who are you?"

"Colonel Tyler Hall, previously United States Army Delta Force, and now member of Terra's Anti-Sith Assault Team," Hall responds respectfully.

"Welcome, Colonel Hall. It is a pleasure to have you with us," Chancellor Palpatine says.

"Thank you, Excellency. The honor is mine," Hall says.

"Alright, let's commence with the briefing," Anakin says.

Obi Wan nods, then starts speaking. "Our ships are in position, and we are ready to begin our attacks against the Geonosians."

"What about Poggle? Any report on his location?" Mace asks.

"We believe he's holed up in the primary droid foundry, here," Obi Wan says, pointing to a map being projected from the holo table. "The factory is protected by a shield generator. Anakin, Ki Adi, Colonel Hall, and I will attempt a four pronged attack through their lines to a staging point just short of the shield. Once we have landed, we shall knock out the shield generator. That is our primary target."

"Isn't it risky committing three generals and one colonel to a single area of the attack? If something went wrong, both we and our new Terran allies could be dealt a serious blow," Palpatine says in concern.

"Have more faith in us, Chancellor. With Americans fighting with you now, this'll work," Hall says confidently.

"Agree with Colonel Hall, I do. This risk, worth it, it is. To ensure, that rise again, Geonosis does not, capture Poggle we must," Yoda responds.

"Of course. As always, I will leave the strategy to you, Master Jedi," Palpatine says.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Obi Wan says.

"May the Force be with us all," Mace says before the transmission cuts off, except for Master Mundi and Master Luminara. Almost immediately, Captain Rex, Commander Cody, and Lieutenant Colonel Alex Carter, commander of the 101st's 2nd Infantry Brigade Combat Team, walk onto the bridge.

"Cody. These are the coordinates for the rendezvous," Obi Wan says as he zooms in to show the spot he's talking about.

"Yes, sir. When we hit the ground, we'll create a perimeter there. Getting past their defenses here will be the trick. General Mundi will comes across the defensive lines from the north. We'll make our attack on the defensive lines from the north east. General Skywalker will make his attack on the defensive lines from the south east. And Colonel Hall and his men will attack from the south. And we will meet at the rendezvous at 0700 exactly," Cody says, gesturing to the map as he's talking.

"If we meet with stiff resistance and are forced down away from the landing zone, hold out until we join our forces before attacking the shield generator," Master Mundi says.

"The front lines are heavily fortified. Look at that giant wall with all the gun emplacements. That won't be easy to get past," Ahsoka says.

"Don't worry. We're not going anywhere near that," Anakin says confidently.

"Come now. What happened to all the enthusiasm I saw earlier?" Obi Wan asks.

"Don't worry about us. You just make sure you get yourself to that landing zone in one piece," Anakin replies.

"Yes. I shall be waiting for you when you finally arrive," Obi Wan says.

"Nah, I think I'll be the one to get there first. And with the highest kill count," Hall says confidently.

"Oh, it's on Hall," Anakin says playfully.

"Gentlemen, if you're quite finished, we have a battle to begin here," Luminara cuts in.

"Quite right. Cody, prep the gunships. I'll meet you in the hangar," Obi Wan says.

"Yes, sir!" Cody says before following Obi Wan out.

"Carter. Get the boys and the choppers ready," Hall orders.

"Yes, sir!" Carter says before pivoting and walking out.

* * *

(1 hour later, the hangar)

Across the task force, the forces are finally beginning to get underway. Y-Wing bombers begin to take to the sky and head down to the surface to begin softening up the defenses.

In the hangar on one of the ships, Obi Wan and Cody are walking towards one of the LAATs.

"No, sir, I wasn't involved in the first assault on Geonosis," Cody says in the course of their discussion.

"Well, you didn't miss much. Last time, I was chained to a pole and attacked by several humongous monsters," Obi Wan says as he boards the gunship.

"That sounds…entertaining," Cody says.

"It was…for the Geonosians," Obi Wan replies before the doors close.

On another ship, Hall makes his way towards one of the CH-47 Chinook helicopters they brought with them. The 101st had dispatched a full battalion of 24 AH-64 Apache attack helicopters with them, as well as 20 UH-60 Black Hawks and 8 Chinooks. Eight more Chinooks had been drawn from another Army unit. The Black Hawks and Chinooks will be carrying the initial landing force of 1,000 troops.

"Alright, men. You have your orders, and you know the mission. Let's get this done," Hall says.

"Yes, sir!"the troops echo.

Moments later, the helicopters lift off and fly out of the ship. At the same time, the other ships begin releasing AATs and AT-TE carriers.

The Geonosians quickly begin their attacks, firing their weapons at the incoming LAATs and helicopters.

The LAATs press on in their normal attack. Hall has other ideas, and shouts to his pilot, "All choppers, hit the deck! Get as low as possible and try to get under their firing arc!"

"Yes, sir!" the pilot responds, and the Chinook, along with the other 35 helicopters descend to only about 40 feet, hurrying towards their drop zone at 170 mph

Two Geonosian starfighters swoop down on them. Their laser bolts hit one of the Black Hawks, exploding it. However, the escorting Apaches react quickly. Eight of them have been equipped with AIM-92 Stinger air to air missiles. Four of them fire a missile at the starfighters as they streak overhead. While the starfighters are fast, they're not fast enough to outrun the Mach 2.2 missiles. Both starfighters take two missile, the 6.6 pound warheads ripping chunks out of the starfighters, causing them to short circuit and crash.

The helicopters press on towards their landing zone. Heavy ground fire continues to come their way. While most of it flies over their heads, one bolt manages to claim another Black Hawk.

Several Apaches speed up and head right for the cannons firing at the helicopters. They launch several Hellfire missiles, destroying several of the cannons. Fire from their 30 mm cannons shred the others, clearing the path for the helicopters.

As the helicopters are making their way to their landing zone, Anakin's forces have launched, as have Master Mundi's. Fierce anti aircraft fire heads their way, destroying a number of LAATs, and downing both Anakin and Master Mundi's LAATs.

Obi Wan's unit, however, manages to make it through the fierce fire and begins to land at their designated landing zone. Two AT-TEs are deposited by their carriers as LAATs land and clones stream out of them.

"Here they come! Bugs incoming!" one of the clones yells as Geonosians begin firing at the clones.

Cody gets on his commlink and says, "General Kenobi, don't land. The zone is hot!"

"But there's nowhere else to go!" Obi Wan responds.

Suddenly, a few Geonosian starfighters swoop in and fire, hitting Obi Wans LAAT. Obi Wan calls out on the commlink, "We're hit! We're going down!"

On the bridge of the _Resolute_, Admiral Yularen and an American intelligence officer are monitoring the course of the invasion. "All three Generals are down. Shall I rustle up some MEDEVAC helicopters?" the American asks Yularen.

"No! They will press on. And fire is still to heavy. Keep those machines ready for when we truly need them," Yularen responds. The American sighs, but respectfully stays silent.

Down on the ground, Master Mundi's force is trying to recover. Almost all of the LAATs went down, but two AT-TEs managed to get on the ground, and many of the clones are still alive.

As one of the clones helps Master Mundi to his feet, Commander Jet walks up to his General.

"What are our losses, Commander?" Mundi asks.

"We got hit pretty hard. I think only Kenobi's forces made it through the flak to the landing zone, although Hall's forces are still en route to theirs, and they're mostly intact," Jet responds.

"What about Skywalker?" Mundi asks.

"Captain Rex says they're still in the middle of a firefight. Their tanks are gone, and they're trying to contact General Kenobi's forces for support. In the meantime, they'll press on to the rendezvous point," Jet responds.

"Very well. Load the injured onto the tanks. We'll make for that ridge. With any luck, we can meet up with Skywalker on his way to Kenobi's position," Mundi says.

As he's saying this, Hall's forces are still opn their way to their landing zone, but are getting close. Apaches have already reached the landing zone and are working to clear it of resistance, despite having lost two Apaches to ground fire.

Suddenly, the pilot of Hall's Chinook calls back, "Colonel! General Skywalker's forces report they are down well back from their landing zone and taking heavy fire."

Hall reacts quickly. "Dispatch six Apaches and three Black Hawks to help," he orders. The pilot relays the order, and two Black Hawks break away from the formation and join up with the six Apaches now on their way to Anakin's position.

"Alright, men. Gear up!" Hall orders as they approach the landing site. In all of the helicopters, the American troops arm their blasters and check their remaining gear.

The helicopters arrive at the landing site just in time to see an Apache blast a Geonosian position with a volley of rockets, killing the Geonosians.

"Pilot! Set down!" Hall orders.

The Chinook lowers to the ground, and it's back ramp opens up. Hall immediately pulls out his blaster pistol while igniting his lightsaber as he storms out of the helicopter, the rest of the men following behind him.

Across the landing site, other helicopters set down, and men begin streaming out of them. As each helicopter empties, it lifts back off and starts heading back towards the ships.

The American troops fire at anything still putting up any reistance. It's not long before enemy fire at the landing site is non-existent. The American force had taken surprisingly few losses, with just 3 Apaches, 2 Black Hawks, and 22 soldiers lost on the way in, and just 2 soldiers killed on the ground at the landing site.

Once it's clear that the landing zone is clear, Hall raises his lightsaber to draw the attention of his men and orders, "Forward!" His order is met with a cheer, and the American troops start running down the canyon ahead of them towards the rendezvous point.

Meanwhile, Anakin and Ahsoka' forces is still taking heavy fire from Geonosians holed up in cavities in the face of the cliffs on either side of them.

Anakin turns back to Rex and yells, "Rex! What's the word? Can Obi Wan send support or not?"

"I don't think so, sir," Rex responds as Anakin leaps down behind a sand dune, landing beside Rex, "Cody says General Kenobi never reached the landing site. They think his gunship got shot down."

"Great. The one time I actually ask Obi Wan for help, he's nowhere to be found," Anakin says as Ahsoka runs up.

Before she can ask anything, Rex continues, "But, I did get in touch with Hall's force. It seems like they're largely undamaged, and they may be able to send some help."

"Good. Let's hope they can," Anakin says.

"What is something happened to General Kenobi? He could be injured or…" Ahsoka asks worriedly.

"No time for that kind of talk. Rex, we need to mobilize. Now. Get the men together. We're gonna rush the guns," Anakin says.

"Yes, sir," Rex responds.

Anakin turns to Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, you're with me. We need to give Rex cover when we attack," Anakin says.

"Got it. Just give the word," Ahsoka says, still clearly bothered about Obi Wan.

"Hey, I'm worried about him too. But you have to keep your mind in the here and now, otherwise we'll never be able to help Obi Wan," Anakin says, trying to ease her mind.

A few moments later, Rex comes up with the rest of his men. "We're here, sir!" Rex says.

"Ready? Go!" Anakin says before leaping up from behind the sand dune and rushing down the canyon.

"Take 'em out. Take 'em all out!" Rex yells as he and the rest of the clones race down the canyon as well.

As they race down the canyon, they suddenly hear a new sound. Looking up, they have just enough time to see a Hellfire streak overhead and hit one of the Geonosian gun positions, destroying it and killing the Geonosians.

Then, the Apaches appear over the canyon, hovering in mid air and pivoting, firing their cannons or cokets at any gun emplacement in sight. The clones start cheering wildly as one gun emplacement after another starts exploding.

As the six Apaches are tearing apart the Geonosian gun emplacements, the two of the three Black Hawks appear, the third one having been shot down en route. The Black Hawks land just behind Anakin and the clones, and 22 American troops leap out of them before racing towards the clones.

"Americans!" one of the clones yells.

"Glad we could join the party!" one of the American troops yells back.

"Forward!" Anakin yells, and the clones and American charge behind him.

Meanwhile, at Obi Wan's landing zone, the remaining gunships and AT-TEs have formed a defensive circle, firing at the Geonosian positions all around them. As Cody watches, one of the other clones calls out, "This is bad. The bugs are splitting up!"

Two clones run up behind Cody. "Boil, reporting as ordered, sir!" one says loudly over the sound of combat.

"Waxer, reporting as ordered, sir!" the other says.

"We've got a downed gunship five clicks east. We believe it's General Kenobi's. I need you to get out there and check for survivors," Cody orders.

"Sir, yes, sir!" the clones respond before turning and running in the direction of the downed gunship.

It doesn't take them too long before they reach the gunship. Exchanging a bit of playful banter, they get the doors of the gunship open, revealing Obi Wan leaned up against the opposite door.

"Waxer, Boil am I glad to see you. Trapper and I are the only ones still alive," Obi Wan says.

"Good to see you, sir. Commander Cody's established the square just beyond this position. The bugs are on the move and trying the surround us as we speak, sir," Boil says as he and Waxer help the two survivors to their feet and start leading back to the rest of the clones.

As they get back to the circle, Cody rushes up and asks, "Are you injured, General?"

"No, nothing too serious. What's the situation here?" Obi Wan responds.

"Ah. We've got no air cover, two generals on the ground beyond our position, and a mess of bugs surrounding us. The enemy was more than prepared for our attack sir. They knew our every move. The only unit that hasn't yet sustained heavy casualties is Colonel Hall's," Cody reports.

"Well, I'm certain that he and General Skywalker and General Mundi will make it to our position. We just have to make sure we're still here when they arrive," Obi Wan says.

Meanwhile, in a canyon to the south, the 101st is engaged with Geonosian and droid holdouts. The American troops have taken shelter behind whatever they can. They've lost another Apache, and the others can't reach their current spot due to the narrowness of this part of the canyon.

"Colonel! We're pinned down! We've taken several casualties, and if we don't do something, we're gonna start taking a lot more!" a Sergeant says to Hall.

Hall sits there for a few moments, contemplating his next move. Then, he calls out, "Anderson! Myers! You're with me! The rest of you, hold them off!"

Hall then leaps out of cover, blocking a blaster bolt with his lightsaber, and races along the canyon wall, keeping behind cover whenever he can. The two soldiers he indicated follow him as closely as they can.

They make their way down the canyon until they reach where several AAT tanks are positioned, behind the gun emplacements in the canyon walls.

The three Americans hide behind a boulder. Hall looks at the two soldiers and says, "Alright. I'm gonna get on those tanks and cut off the hatches of two of them. You two get in their and use their main cannons to try and destroy the gun emplacements while I take out the other two."

"Copy that, Colonel," Myers responds.

Hall nods once, then leaps out from behind the boulder and sprints towards the AATs. He reaches one and bounds up onto the top. He cuts off the top hatch with his lightsaber and throws it away, cleaves the droid in the turret in half, then leaps off the tank and hurries to the next one, repeating the process.

As he leaps off the second tank, Anderson and Myers race out from their cover and head right for the AATs. Clambering up onto the top, they sit down in the turrets and start moving the cannons up. Once they are able to train the cannons high enough, they begin firing at the gun emplacements in the wall of the canyon, blowing them to pieces.

As they are doing this, Hall runs up behind a third AAT. He cuts open the back hatch with his lightsaber, tosses a grenade inside, then hurries away before it explodes and destroys the tank. He then repeats this on the last AAT.

As the last AAT explodes, and Anderson and Myers destroy the last few gun emplacements, the American troops begin to jump up and charge down the canyon. Some are shot down, but their charge quickly breaks the back of the Geonosian defenses.

Meanwhile, Anakin's force continues hurrying down the canyon. As they round a corner, they see massive wall, much like a dam, blocking the canyon, with gun emplacements and droids all over it.

"Well, this is another fine mess you've gotten us into," Ahsoka says to Anakin as they take cover.

"What? Hey, it's not my fault. You were supposed to study the holomaps," Anakin says indignantly.

"I did! Remember, when I reminded you about the giant wall, and you said, 'Don't worry, Snips. We won't be anywhere near that.'" Ahsoka says defensively.

"Just get ready to climb!" Anakin says before turning to a young American 2nd Lieutenant and asking, "Lieutenant, can you get your helicopters to take out that wall?"

"They can take out the droids on top of it, but not the wall. Even if they tried to destroy the guns in the wall, they'd probably be shot out of the sky," the Lieutenant says.

"Great!" Anakin mutters.

"But I think I know something that can," the Lieutenant says. He then gets on his commlink, straight back to the _Resolute_, and says into it, "Admiral Yularen, this is 2nd Lieutenant Shelton of the 101st Airborne. I'm with General Skywalker, and we're trapped by a massive fortress in a canyon. If you could please dispatch two A-10s, that would be lovely."

The _Resolute_, prior to leaving Earth, had been equipped with a dozen A-10 Warthogs from the 357th Fighter Squadron. They were stored in the main hangar, in hangar spaces usually used by Y-Wing bombers. The slot down the middle of the main hangar was believed to be just long enough for the A-10 to be able to take off using it. There had been other proposals in which the A-10 would be carried in the bottom bay and literally be dropped out of the ship and have to pick up flying speed, but given the features that had been added to the _Resolute's_ main bay, the A-10s should be able to take off. Until now, the A-10s had been held in reserve in this battle.

"We will try, Lieutenant. Stand by," Admiral Yularen responds. He then turns to one of his clone commanders and orders, "Launch two A-10s immediately!"

Down in the hangar bay, the order is conveyed. The A-10 pilots are already in their cockpits. After receiving the word, they close their canopies and taxi out into the slotrunning down the hangar. Throttling up to full power, the first A-10 releases the brakes and makes its way down the slot. The pilot wrestles the plane into the air just shy of the end of the bay. Clones cheer as the A-10 clears the end of the bay, then as the second A-10 also takes off.

The two A-10s form up and dive towards where Anakin is located, evading Geonosian starfighters and anti-aircraft fire on the way.

Meanwhile, in the canyon, Anakin and Ahoska are beginning to climb up the canyon wall, not wanting to wait for the Warthogs when they might not be coming. As they make their way up the canyon wall, Ahsoka suddenly stops Anakin and says, "Master, what's that noise?"

Anakin stops and listens. Slowly, over the sound of laser fire, he can hear a shrieking whine growing louder and louder. He then smiles as he recognizes the sound. He gets on his commlink and says, "Rex, everyone needs to take cover now!"

"Copy, sir!" Rex says before ordering the clones and Americans to take cover.

As they do, the A-10s appear, streaking down towards the wall. The lead Warthog fires his 30mm cannon at the droids along the top of the wall, shredding most of them. On the ground, the Americans cheer as they that familiar buzzsaw sound of the A-10s cannon.

As the lead A-10 pulls out of its dive, the second one targets the wall. The pilot pulls the trigger and fires a volley of 4 AGM-65 Maverick missiles. The Mavericks take out several gun emplacements and blast chunks out of the wall.

The A-10s pull up and regroup. Then, they separate again to make their second attack.

The A-10s dive down and each drop a pair of Mk84 unguided 2,000 pound bombs. The four bombs hit the wall right around the spots hit and weakened by the Mavericks. Punching a short way through the wall, the four bombs explode almost simultaneously. Weakened by the missiles and bombs, the entire wall begins to crumble and fall.

Anakin smirks. "I love these airplanes," he says as the A-10s pull up and fly out of sight.

The A-10s turn towards Obi Wan's landing zone, having just received notice that Obi Wan was in some dire trouble. The Geonosians and droids are starting overwhelm Obi Wan's forces. As they make their way towards Obi-Wan's landing zone, three Geonosian starfighters swoop down towards them. The Warthogs break hard right, trying to evade the laser fire. Used to targeting much faster targets, the starfighters overshoot.

The A-10s throttle up and pursue the Geonosian fighters. Gaining lock, they each fire an AIM-9 Sidewinder, which track smoothly to their targets and blow them out of the sky. The third fighter turns around to re-engage, but the wingman of the two A-10s lines it up and fires his cannon, shredding the Geonosian fighter out of the sky.

The two A-20s form up and resume course. Less than a minute later, they spot Obi Wan's forces up ahead, surrounded by the enemy and taking a pounding.

The lead pilot, a Captain, says, "Alright, buddy. Let's get those bugs and droids off General Kenobi. We'll target the tanks first, then work on the softer targets. Hit the softer targets closest to our friendlies first, but keep it to your cannon until you get further away. We don't want any fratricide."

"Copy that," his wingman, a 1st Lieutenant, responds.

"And we're here to help," a voice calls over the radio as two more A-10s, scrambled on orders from Yularen, pull up beside them.

"Great. Let's hit 'em!" the lead pilot says, the four A-10s dive to the attack.

Down on the ground, Geonosians are circling the clones, coming closer and closer while firing at them. The clones are firing back with everything they've got, but the sheer number of enemies surrounding them is making it more difficult to fight back.

The clones begin to retreat back into the center of the circle. Obi Wan, still wounded, stands up and ignites his lightsaber, ready to fight to the end.

Then, one of the clones points skyward, "Reinforcements!" Everyone looks up and sees the A-10s diving towards them.

The A-10s fire a volley of Maverick missiles at the AAT tanks surrounding the clones, destroying most of them. Two then circle around and start strafing the remaining AATs with their cannons while the other two start strafing the Geonosians and droids surrounding the clones.

Clones cheer as they watch the Warthogs shred the droids and Geonosians with their cannons. Since some of them have seen just what the A-10 can do when fully loaded, they just stand back and watch the Warthogs tear through the Geonosian and droid forces like paper.

As the A-10s begin finishing up their attack and pulling up to altitude to look for more targets, blaster fire from the south begins to cut down the remaining forces that the A-10s didn't destroy. The clones look to the south and cheer as they see the men of the 101st Airborne marching towards them, with their accompanying Apaches flying towards, ready to engage any targets. At the same time, Anakin and Master Mundi emerge from a canyon behind them with their forces.

Within a matter of minutes, all of the enemy forces have been wiped out. Ahsoka, Anakin and Master Mundi hurry over to where Obi Wan is resting against some boxes.

"Are you okay, Master Kenobi?" Ahsoka asks worriedly.

"What happened to you?" Anakin asks a little teasingly.

"I might ask you the same question," Obi Wan responds in kind.

Hall walks up to the four Jedi. Obi Wan looks at him and says, "Thank you for your support, Colonel, and for that of your Warthogs."

"No problem, General," Hall says with a smile.

"How fared you?" Master Mundi asks.

"We lost four attack helicopters, 3 Black Hawks, and a total of 71 men. But the rest of us are still ready to go," Hall says.

"Good. Because we're not done yet," Obi Wan says.

A holo projector is quickly brought up, and a map of the factory and its surroundings is projected.

"Our combined forces should be enough to destroy the shield generator. Anakin, you'll need to take a small squad through the shield, as close as you can get to their gun emplacements. Once you get there, you will be able to jam their scanners, so they are unable to target the incoming tanks. Once the tanks knock out the shield, Master Mundi can bring the rest of the troops in with the gunships," Obi Wan says.

"Consider it done, Master," Anakin says confidently.

"And I have something that may help," Hall says as he points to the sky. Everyone looks where he's pointing and sees two Black Hawks, escorted by two Apaches, coming closer. The helicopters land a short distance away, their rotors kicking up a lot of dust, and 12 men climb out of them. The helicopters then pick up a number of the most critically injured and take off again.

The 12 men approach. Seeing their uniforms, the four Jedi and some of the clones recognize them as men of the Delta Force.

"Deltas. Excellent," Anakin says. He then gathers a few clones, including Rex, and they all start heading for their position. Hall goes with them.

The various forces move to set up positions around the shield. Once everyone is in position, Master Mundi says over his commlink, "Skywalker, start your attack."

Anakin ignites his lightsaber, as do Ahsoka and Hall, and they make their way towards the shield generator, with Rex, the three other clones, and the 12 Deltas following them. Geonosians quickly spot them and fly towards them to attack, but are quickly gunned down by the Deltas. One Geonosian gets close enough and tries to carry a Delta away, but the young Lieutenant breaks the Geonosian's arm, then manages to get the creature in a headlock and snap its neck.

Within moments, they've reached the shield generator. They take shelter behind whatever they can. While the Deltas cover their rear, keeping watch for any Geonosians, Anakin turns to Ahsoka and Hall and says, "Let's jam their scanners. Droid poppers ready." He, Ahsoka, and Hall then throw droid poppers towards the enemy positions. They go off, disabling the droids and the Geonosian scanners.

"It's working, but it won't last long," Hall says.

Anakin nods before getting on his commlink and saying, "Bring up the tanks."

Several AT-TEs march into view and begin firing towards the generator. After several volleys of shots from their main cannons, the shield generator explodes.

The shield begins to dissipate as gunships begin flying down, landing to deposit troops to reinforce Anakin. In seconds, the remaining Geonosians surrender.

More gunships began to come down, depositing fresh clones and troops from the 101st, while taking away the wounded for treatment.

Anakin and Hall help Obi Wan towards one of the gunships so he can be taken away to have his wounds treated. Master Mundi, also in need of treatment, is already on the gunship.

Ahsoka hurries over. "So, Master, what was your total?" she asks, eager to know who won their competition.

"Not now, Ahsoka," Anakin says, feeling a little bit run down.

"Come on. Are you afraid you lost this time?" Ahsoka says teasingly.

"Fine. 55, that's my count. And you?" Anakin responds.

Ahsoka smirks before saying, "Sixty. Looks like I won."

"Actually, I did. I had 62," Hall says with a bigger smirk.

Ahsoka pouts slightly, causing Anakin to chuckle. "Looks like the American beat you," he says.

"I'll never understand how you can simplify these battles into some kind of game," Obi Wan says before a clone helps him onto gunship.

"I know how I can. It helps take away the reality of war a bit. If you count your kills, it makes it seem more like a game than that you're killing people, or aliens in this case. And I speak from experience," Hall says.

Anakin and Ahsoka both glance at him, then nod, privately wondering just what Hall has been through as part of the Delta Force.

"I can accept that," Obi Wan says.

"Well, take care of yourselves. I expect to see both of you back here by the time I've destroyed the main factory," Anakin says.

"We shall do our best," Obi Wan says.

Master Mundi then looks at Anakin and says, "Sixty five, Skywalker."

"I'm sorry?" Anakin asks, confused.

"My total. 65. So what do I win?" Master Mundi asks expectantly.

Anakin looks surprised, glancing at Ahsoka, Obi Wan and Hall, who are all grinning. He then looks back at Master Mundi and says, "My everlasting respect, Master Mundi."

"Oh," Master Mundi responds, sounding disappointed.

"That is a gift Anakin rarely bestows, I assure you," Obi Wan says with an air of humor before the gunship takes off. Several more take off.

"Alright. Phase One is over," Hall says before turning his gaze to the man factory, knowing the hardest part may still be to come.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, I decided to include A-10s because I wanted to be able to use them against the Super Tanks in the next chapter. I know you may be a little skeptical, but given the A-10s design, it can use a shorter runway, and I feel like the Republic would've made sure the A-10s would be able to take off. We'll eventually see A-10s equipped with engines that will enable them to operate in space and take off like starfighters, but not quite yet.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, hopefully. I start my next semester of college on Monday, and it's gonna be my busiest semester yet, so updates to all my stories may be less frequent, especially later in the semester. I'll still try to update as often as I can, though.**

**Until next time, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	24. Chapter 24- Weapons Factory

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 24- Weapons Factory

A wind blows over the Geonosian landscape as the Republic and American forces prepare for the coming battle.

A few senior American officers have gathered with Colonel Hall, who is giving them a briefing while Anakin and Ahsoka are briefing some of the senior clones.

"The bridge will be our first target. Our main focus will be on the gun emplacements here and here," Hall says, pointing to the holomap, "Once we take out those guns, we begin our push for the factory. The Apaches will be holding back, but ready to support us as necessary. Once we reach the factory, our target will be the main reactor. Once it is destroyed, the whole factory will go down. Make sure you have enough gear before we leave here, as there will be no resupply until the mission is over."

"How many droids can we expect, Colonel?" one of the officers asks.

"Unknown. Given that the manufacturing lines have started, there is no telling how many droids exactly are in that place. However, I feel confident that with the men we have here, and the Republic's forces, we will be able to bring this factory down," Hall says confidently. He then glances around at the men, then says, "Dismissed!"

The men stand up, salute, then do an about face and head off towards their units to begin briefing their men.

As Hall looks around, he sees Anakin and Ahsoka looking like they're getting into an argument, and smirks. Then, he hears gunships approaching and looks up to see the lead ones already landing. One opens, and Master Luminara emerges with her Padawan, Barris Offee. Hall immediately makes his way over to them.

As Luminara and her Padawan are greeted by Rex, they see Hall approaching. He stops a few feet from them, at attention, and crisply salutes Luminara. "General Unduli. Colonel Tyler Hall, Terran Armed Forces, Anti-Sith Assault Team," he says professionally.

"At ease, Colonel. It's a pleasure to meet you," Luminara says before turning to Barriss and saying, "This is my Padawan, Barriss Offee."

"A pleasure to meet you," Barriss says as she starts to bow.

Hall, however, says, "There's no need to bow to me, Commander." Barriss looks up at Hall, who is smiling kindly, and returns his smile.

"If you'll follow me, General Unduli. I think General Skywalker is waiting for you this way," Hall says.

Luminara and Barriss follow Hall over towards Anakin and Ahsoka are still arguing. "At it again, are they?" Luminara asks rhetorically.

"'Again', Master?" Barriss asks.

"Let's just say they have a penchant for playing loose with regulations and rules of command," Luminara says.

"That's a bit of an understatement," Hall says with a chuckle. He then loudly calls, "Hey! Are two done yet, or are you gonna greet our new arrivals?"

Anakin sighs and says, "Of course. Welcome, Master Luminara."

Luminara nods in acknowledgement, then turns to Barriss and says, "Well, Barriss, aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

Barriss bows slightly and says, "Padawan learner Barriss Offee at your service."

Ahsoka reaches out her hand and says, "Glad to meet you. I'm Ahsoka."

"It's good to see you both again," Anakin says.

"I wish it was under more peaceful circumstances," Luminara says.

As clones and Americans work to get damaged equipment repaired all around them, the five commanders begin their planning.

"A frontal assault is risky. Our losses will be high," Luminara says.

"Not if we have support from our A-10s," Hall says confidently.

"I have spoken with Admiral Yularen. Most of your strike fighters are already deployed elsewhere on the planet," Luminara says. Hall sighs a bit.

"In any case, our casualties won't be as high as they will if that factory comes online," Anakin says.

"Indeed, but there is an alternative. Every Geonosian building has a series of catacombs beneath it that run deep underground," Luminara says.

"Some of the tunnels are close enough to this cliff wall so that you could cut a hole and make an entry point," Barriss adds.

"Once inside, we could find the main reactor, plant the explosives, and blow the factory inside out," Luminara says.

"If you could make it through that maze without getting lost," Hall says, a little skeptical of Luminara's plan.

"To the unprepared, perhaps, but I have instructed Barriss to memorize the labyrinth, all 200 junctions," Luminara says.

Hall whistles a bit in admiration, and Anakin says, "You always were thorough."

"It pays for one to be prepared. Right, Barriss?" Luminara says.

Barriss nods as she says, "Especially when other people's lives depend on your success."

"How do we keep the Geonosians occupied while someone else is setting the bombs?" Ahsoka asks.

"Good point, Snips. If whoever's going in there is going to be successful, we'll need to create a diversion," Anakin says.

"Precisely. That task will be carried out by you two and I, Skywalker and Hall, while the destruction of the factory falls to the Padawans," Luminara says.

"Now, hold on. Who decided that? Walking into that factory could be suicide," Anakin protests.

"Chill out, Skyguy," Hall says with a smirk, intentionally using Ahsoka's kickname for him to annoy him, earning him a glare from Anakin that only makes him chuckle.

"Indeed. And if the three of us are successful at holding Poggle's attention at the bridge, it will be much easier," Luminara says.

"Master, I can do this. I've had riskier assignments," Ahsoka says firmly.

"But unlike Barriss, you aren't prepared for this mission," Anakin replies.

"Not to worry. My Padawan is reliable. She can lead them both through the maze," Luminara says.

"We'll be in and out, Master," Barriss adds.

"See? Dependable Barriss will get us through. Don't worry, Master. As you well know, I can follow orders," Ahoska says.

"I believe in you two. Still, Anakin is right to be worried. You're not going alone," Hall says before turns towards the mass of men milling around them and yells, "ALLEN!"

A few moments later, an American emerges from the mass of men and walks towards them, his full combat gear with him.

As the man nears, he says, "Yes, Colonel Hall?"

Hall turns to the four Jedi and says, "This is 1st Lieutenant Nathan Allen. I served with him on the Delta Force for a year and a half. He's one of the most reliable men you'll ever meet. He'll be going with the Padawans."

Both Luminara and Anakin look at Lieutenant Allen, who despite not knowing what the mission is nods confidently. Then, Luminara says, "It's decided then."

She then holds out three devices and says, "We'll monitor your progress on these chronometers. Synchronize on my mark," handing Ahsoka, Barris, and Allen the chronometers.

Everyone lifts their fingers above the chronometers as Luminara says, "Three, two, one, mark!" Everyone presses the buttons at the same time.

"Let's get going. After you, Barriss. Follow us, Lieutenant," Ahsoka says. Barriss nods and starts running down the hill. Ahsoka follows her, and Allen runs after them.

"What are we doing?" Allen asks them as they run through the camp.

"We're gonna infiltrate that factory and blow up its reactor," Ahsoka says.

"Fantastic," Allen says in a neutral tone.

As Anakin, Luminara, and Hall watch the three run off, Luminara looks at Anakin and says, "You feel Ahsoka's not up to the task."

"I never said that," Anakin replies.

"You didn't have to, Skywalker. And if you do feel that way, she'll never be up to any task," Hall says.

Anakin is quiet for a moment before saying, "Let's prepare the men."

Luminara and Hall glance at each other, but say no more. They walk up beside Anakin as R2 projects a holomap. "We'll have to make a bold move if we're to keep their attention on us and not the Padawans," Luminara says.

"Well, why don't we just waltz up and knock on the front door?" Hall says, only half-hokingly.

"That could work. An attack that bold would definitely draw their attention," Anakin says seriously.

"With no cover?" Luminara asks.

"Don't forget. We have 8 Apaches on standby to help us," Hall says.

Luminara nods. Anakin then says, "Let's do it. Gather the men. Let's get moving."

Soon enough, the clones and men of the 101st Airborne are marching towards the factory along with the AT-TEs, completely out in the open.

Up ahead, the door of the factory begins to rise up, revealing ranks and ranks of B1 and B2 battle droids beginning to march out.

"Here comes the droids. Everybody steady. Steady. Keep marching," Anakin calls out.

"I hope the Padwans and Lieutenant Allen have made it past the bridge by now," Luminara says.

At the same time, Barriss, Ahsoka, and Allen are climbing down the cliff towards the base. Allen is moving much faster than they are, as rock climbing is one of his hobbies back on Earth. He looks up at them and says, "Come on, slowpokes!"

Ahsoka groans and says, "He's too fast."

"Patience. He is also in even better shape than us, and probably more experienced in rock climbing," Barriss says. Ahsoka sighs in agreement, and the three continue climbing down.

Up above, the droids are continuing to march towards the Republic and American forces. At the head of the Republic forces, Anakin says, "That looks like a lot of droids."

"Well, it is a droid factory," Luminara says with an air of humor.

"As long as we can destroy them faster than they can make 'em, we'll come out on top," Anakin says.

Luminara chuckles and says, "I love your simple logic, Skywalker." As she finishes, she, Anakin, and Hall all ignite their lightsabers.

"Here we go!" Anakin says.

The droids begin firing, and the clones and Americans immediately return fire. Anakin and Luminara block incoming bolts with their lightsabers, with Hall blocking an occasional bolt while firing his blaster pistol. The droids begin to fall, while few clones or Americans are hit. Anakin, Luminara, and Hall start running towards them, and their troops follow behind them.

Suddenly, without warning, Geonosians begin flying out of towering rock formations, firing their blasters and unique Geonosians weapons down onto the attacking force as others fire from their hideouts, while some fly down and try to carry off clones and Americans.

Seeing the Geonosians appear, Hall gets on his commlink and says, "Apaches, we need your help!"

As they are waiting for the Apaches, down in the canyon, Barriss and Ahsoka have reached the bottom, with Allen having already gotten there. The three race across the canyon to the other side, where Barriss begins examining the wall. Feeling with the Force, she quickly finds what she's looking for and ignites her lightsaber, cutting a large slab out of the cliff face and opening an entry in the catacombs.

"Nice work. Well, here goes nothing," Ahsoka says.

As she begins to move into the catacombs, Barriss holds out her hand and says, "I should go first. I know the way."

"Good. I'll cover your six," Allen says. Barriss and Ahsoka nod and make their way into the catacombs, with Allen bringing up the rear, and watching for any enemies.

The three slowly make their way through the catacombs. As they move up on passage, Allen suddenly whispers, "Bugs! Get back!"

Ahsoka and Barriss quickly see the Geonosians up ahead, and follow Allen in hiding behind some pillars. The Geonosians, not having noticed them, move on. After a few moments, the three start moving again. However, as they round a corner, they find themselves in a corridor with dozens, maybe hundreds, of sleeping Geonosians.

"Shh. Move quietly or we'll wake them up," Allen says quietly as he gets down and starts crawling along the ground, the same way he's done a thousand times in training.

Ahsoka and Barriss follow Allen on their hands and knees. As they near the end of the hallway, a sleeping Geonosian shifts, and its arm comes to rest of Barriss' head.

"Ahsoka! Ahsoka!" Barriss whispers to try and get Ahsoka's attention.

Both Ahsoka and Allen turn back towards her. While Ahsoka moves to help Barriss, Allen places his hand on his blaster pistol, ready to draw it at a moment's notice.

Ahsoka crawls up to Barriss and gently lifts the Geonosian's hand off Barriss' head, lowering it slowly. The two then turn back and continue following Allen, making their way around the corner, where they stand up and hurry away, not knowing that the Geonosian has woken up, and, suspicious, is unknowingly following them.

Meanwhile, up on the surface, Anakin, Luminara, Hall, and the troops are still fighting against the Geonosians and droids.

As the two Jedi cut down several droids, a welcome sound begins to grow. Turning around, they see the leading Apaches appear in the distance, racing in at 180 miles an hour. As they get within range, they begin to fire rockets and Hellfire missiles at the Geonosian emplacements., destroying them and killing the Geonosians. Some of the Apaches try to use their cannons to shoot the Geonosians out of the sky, while others fly ahead and begin blasting the droids with rockets.

As the two Jedi return to attacking the droids, Luminara says, "They should have entered the catacombs by now."

"I hope they're not lost down there," Anakin says.

As they're saying this, the team of three makes its way around another corner. "Left at the next junction," Barriss says, leading them in the right direction.

However, within seconds, they find themselves at a dead end. "Well, looks like a dead end," Allen says.

"If we make a wrong turn, we may never find our way out. You do remember the way, don't you?" Ahsoka says.

"Of course I do," Barriss says. She then thinks for a moment before turning around and walking a few steps back the way they came and looking up at a hole in the ceiling. "It's not left, it's up," she says.

Barriss and Ahsoka jump up the hole in the ceiling, while Allen fires an extension cable up the shaft and hauls himself up.

No sooner than Allen vanishes than the Geonosian comes around the corner. Seeing the hole, the Geonosian thinks for a moment, then flies up the hole as well.

Up on the surface, the battle is quickly turning in favor of the Republic. The droids send in a number of droidekas. But, before the deadly machines can start firing, an Apache flies in and fires a volley of Hydra 70 rockets, blowing the droidekas to pieces.

The clones cheer and press forward as another Apache uses its gun to shred a number of droidekas coming up to replace the ones that were just destroyed. With the American helicopters, perhaps this may be easier than they expected.

All of a sudden, up ahead, the door of the droid factory begins to open, and massive machines begin making their way out of the factory.

Anakin, Luminara, and Hall stand together, looking at the machiens as they make their way out of the factory. "What are those things?" Anakin asks.

"If I had to wager a guess, I'd say the Separatists have some new kind of tank," Hall says.

Anakin turns around and says, "Rex! Pick your targets!"

"Copy that, sir" Rex responds before turning to their heavy cannons and saying, "Elevation four-two-seven." The cannons, still being fully prepped, begin to aim towards the incoming new tanks.

As the cannons are preparing to fire, Barriss, Ahsoka, and Allen are climbing up another shaft in the rock. Finally, they reach the top. Allen pulls himself out first, then pulls the two Padawans up.

The three silently make their way towards where light is shining down through another hole in the ceiling. Looking up, they are able to see the factory production lines above them, and the thousands of droids being produced.

"Wow. That's a lot of droids," Ahsoka says.

"Come on. The main control room is this way," Barriss says.

Suddenly, without warning, Allen whips his blaster pistol out of its holster, whips around, and fires a single shot. Ahsoka and Barriss turn around to see a dead Geonosian fall down the shaft they just climbed up.

"We have no idea how long that thing was following us, and I probably just announced our presence. We need to move," Allen says urgently. Barriss and Ahsoka, not wanting to argue, turn and race away in the direction of the main control room, Allen brining up the rear.

Up on the surface, the Republic's heavy cannons have been prepped. Rex, looking through his binoculars, says to the cannon operators, "Steady. Steady. Fire!"

The cannons open fire, firing several volleys at the advancing tanks. However, as the tanks emerge from the smoke, they're untouched.

"Sir, nothing could withstand that," Rex calls to Anakin.

"They must be ray-shieled," Anakin says.

Hall lifts his wrist up to his mouth, activates his commlink, and says, "This is Colonel Hall. I need at least 4 A-10s down here right now!"

"Copy that, Colonel. We'll have them there as soon as possible," a voice responds before the transmission cuts off.

Lowering his wrist, Hall says to Anakin and Luminara, "Now we just need to wait for the Tankbusters to get here," using one of the A-10s nicknames.

Inside the factory, Allen opens a hatch above him and climbs up into the reactor room. He then helps Ahsoka and Barriss up into the room as well.

"This is it. We're here," Barriss says. She, Ahsoka, and Allen then set about setting the charges against the reactor.

After a minute, the charges are all set. Ahsoka smiles and says, "And now, we make ourselves scarce."

However, as the three go to leave, the door into the reactor room opens, and Poggle, several other Geonosians, a droid, and a super tank make their way into the room. Ahsoka and Barriss quickly ignite their lightsabers, while Allen raises his assault blaster and aims it at the enemies.

Up on the surface, Anakin hears a beeping and looks down at his chronometer, which shows a countdown.

"The bombs are armed," he calls.

"The Padawans did it!" Luminara says.

"And right on time," Anakin adds.

At that moment, the backs of the super tanks retract slightly, and they begin firing explosives from launchers on their backs, similar to rapid fire mortars. The charges fall down on the Republic lines, destroying the heavy cannons and destroying some AT-TEs.

Several Apaches race in and fire rockets or their guns at the super tanks. However, the tanks are mostly untouched. One actually destroys an Apache with a lucky shot from its warhead launchers, and the other two Apaches retreat.

"Where are those Warthogs?" Hall growls almost to himself.

Inside the factory, in the reactor room, the Geonosians start firing their weapons at the Padawans and Allen. The Padawans deflect the balls of energy with their lightsabers, while Allen starts firing his assault blaster, gunning down a number of Geonosians.

Poggle issues an order, then heads out of the reactor room. The droid beside him says to the remaining Geonosians, "You head His Highness. Collect their pathetic little bombs, then we will kill them."

The super tanks starts firing it's laser cannons at Ahsoka and Barriss, who are barely able to fend off the bolts. Allen, however, sees the Geonosians going to disarm the bombs and growls, "No, you don't."

Allen races towards one of the Geonosians, drawing his combat knife and stabbing it through the back of the Geonosian's neck. Switching back to his assault blaster, he begins gunning down the remaining Geonosians. Two of them fly right at him to try and take him down by hand, but he is able to kill one with his knife, then kills the other by breaking its skull with his fists.

Looking around, they see that the room is now empty except for the super tank. The tank fires several warheads at them, but Barriss and Ahsoka use the Force to throw them aside, where they explode harmlessly against the wall of the room.

On the surface, the super tanks are still wreaking havoc on the Republic and Americans, destroying a number of AT-TEs with their warheads and killing dozens of men.

Anakin, Luminara, and Hall race back towards the men. "Rex! Order the men to fall back!" Anakin shouts.

"But, sir. You can't be telling us to turn tail and run!" Rex protests.

"I'm not telling you to run, Rex. I want to draw those tanks out onto the bridge. If those A-10s can't destroy them, I've got a backup plan," Anakin says.

Right then, that familiar screeching whine begins to build. Everyone looks up with relief to see six A-10s, two more than Hall requested, diving to the attack.

The lead pair each fires a pair of AGM-65 Mavericks. The Mavericks streak down and impact the first two super tanks. The missiles don't destroy it, but their armor piercing warheads do succeed in putting a dent in the tank's armor.

Recognizing that their Mavericks aren't going to do much, the Warthogs separate, then come at the tanks from the side, firing their 30 mm cannons.

The Warthog pilots are stunned on the first pass when the 7 super tanks hit by their cannons are still relatively intact, with none of the rounds having been able to penetrate all the way through their armor. Never has anything been able to take fire from their cannons like that before.

But, the Warthog pilots are determined not to let the super tanks escape them. The pilots pull around for another pass, firing their cannons at the super tanks again.

The second pass again yields no results. However, on the third pass, two of the super tanks each take fire from two of the A-10s. The combined total of rounds they've taken is too much, and the two super tanks explode.

The clones cheer as they watch the super tanks explode. They watch as the Warthogs make three more passes, destroying 5 more super tanks.

However, after their sixth pass, the A-10s are starting to run low on ammunition for their guns. Recognizing that they're not gonna destroy all the super tanks before running out of ammunition, the lead pilot, a Major by the name of Alan Simpson, calls out, "Men, hang back. Me and Lieutenant Eames are gonna take our the bridge."

Four of the A-10s pull back while Simpson and his wingman, 1st Lieutenant Eames, line up on the two ends of the bridge. Firing a laser from their laser targeting pod, the two Warthog pilots each drop a pair of 1,000 lb. Paveway laser guided bombs. The bombs impact precisely, blasting apart the two ends of the bridge and causing the whole thing to collapse, sending the remaining super tanks falling to the bottom of the canyon below.

The clones and Americans cheer as the A-10s circle overhead. However, their leaders have another concern.

"Where are they? Those bombs are gonna go off any second!" Anakin says worriedly.

"Sir! The evacuation ships are arriving. I suggest you get on one," Rex calls to Anakin.

"Not without Ahsoka!" Anakin responds.

"Ahsoka, can you hear me? Ahsoka, where are you?" Anakin calls out.

Suddenly, the door to the factory opens again, and more droids march out. Everyone makes ready to fight.

Meanwhile, inside the factory, Ahsoka and Barriss are still deflecting bolts from the super tank. Seeing a bolt hit at Ahsoka's feet, Barriss races up to the super tank and leaps on top of it, cutting a hole in the hatch, pulling it away, then destroying the two droids inside.

Allen looks around, and sees that the path they took to get in is blocked off by fallen debris. Realizing that the bombs are just seconds from going off, he shouts, "Commander Tano! Into the tank, now!"

The commanding tone in his voice is enough to make Ahsoka follow his order without question even though she outranks him. The two race towards the tank and dive in. Allen then throws himself protectively over the two Padawans as the bombs go off.

Instantly, the reactor is destroyed. Within seconds, a chain reaction races through the factory, setting off multiple explosions. Within moments, the entire factory begins to crumble.

Clones and Americans alike dive for cover as a wave of dust and rock surges out from the collapsing factory. The remaining Apaches race away as the A-10s climb to a safe altitude.

Within a few minutes, the dust has cleared. Anakin and Luminara hurry up to the edge of the crater that has taken the place of the factory.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka, can you hear me?Come in!" Anakin calls into his commlink, but receives no answer.

Luminara kneels down. Anakin leans down and says, "Master Luminara, don't worry."

"Be at ease, Skywalker," Luminara responds.

"At ease? We need to act now. Ahsoka and Barriss may still be alive down there," Anakin says.

"There's not enough time. I sense them drifting away," Luminara says.

"No, we'll get them out," Anakin says.

At that moment, an LAAT and a Chinook helicopter fly up and land, letting out Rex, some clones, and a few dozen American troops. Rex walks up to Anakin and says, "The tank lifters and Chinooks are here to move the debris as ordered, General."

"Get to it, Rex," Anakin orders.

Within minutes, the tank lifters and Chinooks are hard at work moving the debris. Many of the clones are privately impressed at the lifting capabilities of the Chinooks.

As they are busying about, down in the rubble, Ahsoka and Barriss recover from their daze. Looking up, they see Lieutenant Allen still lying protectively over them, but now unconscious and badly hurt.

"Lieutenant Allen!" Barriss cries, but gets no response from the Delta Force soldier.

Ahsoka gently moves him down next to them and examines his wounds using the light of her lightsaber. "He's been badly hurt. We need to get him to the surface if he's going to live," she says.

"That will be tough," Barriss says. She then looks at the wreckage above them and asks, "How deep do you think we're buried?"

"It's probably best not to think about it," Ahsoka responds, then points at the wall of the super tank and says, "Hand me that power cell, would you?"

Barriss complies and grabs the power cell, handing it to Ahsoka. "Thanks. Mind holding the light?" she says, handing her ;lightsaber to Barriss as she starts working on something.

"Whatever you're doing, I sure hope it works, because I'd sure rather have died fighting up there than starve to death down here," Barriss says.

"Don't worry. We'll run out of air long before we starve," Ahsoka responds.

"That's a comforting though. Thanks," Barriss says a little sarcastically.

"Master Skywalker has taught me a trick or two. I think I can get this communicator working," Ahsoka says.

Up above, the LAATs and Chinooks continue lifting the debris away, trying to find Ahsoka and Barriss.

"We cannot abandon our Padawans," Anakin says as he walks up beside Luminara.

"You misjudge me. I too care for my apprentice, but if their time has come…" Luminara says.

"I refuse to let Ahsoka die. She will find a way out," Anakin interrupts.

"If my Padawan has perished, I will mourn her, but I will celebrate her as well through her memory," Luminara says.

"Well, I still plan on celebrating this victory with my Padawan in person," Anakin responds.

Down in the rubble, Barriss says, "What happens to us now doesn't matter. By destroying this factory, we've saved countless lives elsewhere."

Ahsoka smiles and says, "Well, I'm about to save two more." She then starts touching two wires together, sending out a pulse through her comms channel.

Up above, Anakin picks it up. "Wait, I'm picking up a pulse on Ahsoka's comm channel. It's coming from over there," he says.

"Bring those two Chinooks over here," Hall orders one of his captains.

"There's no time," Anakin says. He and Luminara close their eyes and reach out through the force, slowly lifting the debris before them.

As the debris lifts up, Ahsoka and Barriss see it lifting. Once the debris lifts off of them, they start waving for help.

An American HH-3 Jolly Green Giant rescue helicopter flies in and hovers over them. Men and medics start lowering from the helicopter on cables. Two of them hook Ahsoka and Barriss up to cables so they can be hoisted up while others hurry to get Lieutenant Allen onto a stretcher.

"They're still alive. I told you we shouldn't give up on them!" Anakin says to Luminara.

"It's not that I gave up, Skywalker. But unlike you, when the time comes, I am prepared to let my student go. Can you say the same?" Luminara replies.

"I think you're both right and wrong. Skywalker, sometimes you have to learn to let go. If you don't your life will be miserable, because you will experience loss and feel you shouldn've been able to prevent it, and that'll just make you feel worse. But, at the same time, Master Luminara, we in the Delta Force believe firmly that you never leave a comrade behind. While you need to be prepared to let your Padawan go, don't let that stop you from trying to save them in a situation like this," Hall says from behind the two Jedi.

Anakin and Luminara remain quiet, thinking on Hall's words as they watch Barriss and Ahsoka be hoisted aboard the helicopter. They then watch as Allen, on a stretcher, is also hoisted aboard the helicopter, which immediately heads for the main camp to drop off Ahsoka and Barriss before taking Allen to one of the ships to receive treatment.

Anakin and Luminara breathe a sigh of relief. At last, the factory is destroyed.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**I may use Lieutenant Allen again in the future. So keep an eye out for him.**

**Not sure when the next chapter will be up, but it'll be up this week for sure. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	25. Chapter 25- Legacy of Terror

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Peter Hong Kong**: Normal bullets wouldn't have the power needed to quickly destroy a droid. Given how many bullets you'd need to destroy a droid, especially a B2 Super Battle Droid, it would be more effective for the Americans to use blasters. Plus, blasters have a much longer range. Earth's weapons manufacturers have begun making blaster versions of weapons like submachine guns and carbines. The assault blaster I mentioned in last chapter is such a weapon.

* * *

Chapter 25- Legacy of Terror

The sun is beginning to lower in the sky over Geonosis as the Republic and American forces begin a clean up and prepare to leave the planet, except for the occupying force assigned to stay behind.

At the same time, on a cliff overlooking the forces, Luminara is looking down on the men as a gunship lands behind her, and Obi Wan steps out.

"A hard won victory," he says.

"Indeed. And a costly one. And without the Americans and their weapons and aircraft, it would've cost us even more," Luminara says.

"I agree. It was very wise to begin bringing the Terrans into this," Obi Wan says.

"No sign of Poggle, then?" Luminara asks.

"Nothing. We have clones and American troops spread out all over the area, but no hits yet," Obi Wan says.

"I'll go out and find some clue as to where he went," Luminara says as she walks over to her spider bike.

"I'm sure the clones can…" Obi Wan says.

Luminara interrupts, "Poggle has too much information about the Separatist to let him get away."

"Very well, Master Unduli," Obi Wan say.

"Just make sure to leave a bit of strategic planning for me when I come back, Master Kenobi. I'd hate to feel left out," Luminara says with an air of humor before taking off.

* * *

(Some time later)

Obi Wan and Colonel Hall make their way onto the bridge of an Acclamator class ship, and see Master Mundi examining of holomap.

"Well. I'm surprised to see you up and about," Obi Wan says.

"After enough time in a bacta tank, one longs for the mundane comfort of star charts," Master Mundi says.

"It seems to have done you some good. Your wound looks almost healed," Obi Wan says.

"I wish I could say the same for most of my men," Master Mundi says.

"On Earth, a couple hundred years ago, there was a military leader, the Duke of Wellington. He once said, 'After a battle lose, the saddest thing is a battle won'," Hall says.

Obi Wan and Mundi both look at Hall before Mundi says, "He was a very wise man."

"Yes," Hall says simply.

Obi Wan then turns to the holomap and says, "Poggle's forces seemed to come from the Northern Hemisphere."

"And where was Master Unduli's last contact made from?" Mundi asks.

ObiWan points as he says, "This region, far to the west, but there's nothing out there, according to our latest intel."

Right then, a beeping sounds. Obi Wan presses a button, and a hologram of Luminara pops up. "I have found a crate lying out in the middle of nowhere. It appears to be a munitions container of some kind."

"It could just be debris," Master Mundi points out.

"I don't think so. There was no battle in this area," Luminara says.

"It looks like Poggle was on a direct course. 11 mark 72, that way," the clone accompanying Luminara says.

"Headed for the Progate Temple," Luminara confirms.

"That makes no sense. Nothing in the temple could have survived the munitions we used in the first wave of our attack. Why would he risk exposure to go there?" Master Mundi responds.

"I'm not yet sure. Perhaps he doesn't realize the extent to which we cleared that area," Luminara says.

Right then, Anakin walks up. "Master Luminara, I'm tracking a sandstorm that is heading your way," he says.

"No matter. Poggle is out in the open, and I intend to grab him before he can get offworld," Luminara says.

"I advise against it. You might get lost in the storm. Then we'd have to find both you and Poggle," Master Mundi says.

"I feel it is a risk worth taking," Luminara responds.

"As you wish," Master Mundi says.

The meeting disbands, and Hall heads down to some of the Americans gathered outside.

It's not long after that the heavy sandstorm hits. The Americans quickly take shelter inside the ship.

Hall stands with a group of troops from the 101st as they which the sand blowing fiercely around them. "Reminds of me of Iraq," one of the soldiers says.

"Yeah. Except this place has giant, sentient bugs and robots. We didn't face stuff like that in Desert Storm," one of the men says a little snarkily.

"Agreed. This place is definitely worse than Iraq," Hall says.

"Though not sure the sandstorm is quite as bad as the ones there," another soldier says.

As the Americans stand there, several clones, including Rex, walk up to them. "Excuse me, guys. We heard you guys talking. What is this Desert Storm you were talking about?"

"Ah. That's quite the story to tell. Why don't you sit down, and we'll tell you," Hall says.

The clones gather around, and Hall and some of the other American soldiers begin telling them the story of Operation Desert Storm. They tell the reason for Saddam Hussein's invasion of Kuwait, of the buildup of arms by the coalition, the start of the war, and the extensive air campaign that brought Iraq's war machine to its knees, then the ground war to chase Saddam Hussein's forces out of Kuwait.

The clones listen with rapt attention to the story of Desert Storm. They find it fascinating how effective the air campaign had been in destroying Iraq's ability to fight back, and how relatively easy the ground campaign had been.

As the group is continuing its discussion, Anakin suddenly walks up to them. "Hall. Master Luminara's last transmission was cut off. We believe she's been captured. We want you and 6 of your Delta commandos to come with us to investigate and find her once the sandstorm dies down," Anakin says uregently.

"Understood, sir," Hall says. He then turns to the clones and says, "We'll have to continue this later." He then walks off to find the men of the Delta Force A Squadron.

About an hour later, Hall and the six Deltas he chose have met with Obi Wan, Anakin, Cody, and a handful of clones. Together, the strike force gathers onto two LAATs and sets off for the Progate Temple.

Not long after, the two gunships set down at the temple. Obi Wan, Anakin, and Hall exit the gunships, with their men following behind them. They form up and head into the temple.

As they enter the temple, Anakin orders, "Spread out and look around, men." The clones and Deltas fan out, weapons at the ready, searching for any sign of Luminara.

A moment later, Cody calls out, "General!" Obi Wan, Anakin, and Hall hurry over to Cody, who is kneeling over the body of the clone that accompanied Luminara.

"Buzz is dead," he says.

"Any sign of Luminara?" Anakin asks.

"No, sir," Cody responds.

Obi Wan glances around, and his eyes are drawn to a tunnel leading down into the ground, partially covered by a stone cover. "There was a struggle," he says, looking around. He then spots something and hurries over.

"This is not a good sign. Luminara's lightsaber," he says as he picks it up and hands it to Anakin.

"Poggle didn't do this. But maybe that did," Anakin says, looking up at a statue of a particularly hideous Geonosian.

"That is one ugly bug," Cody says.

"I haven't seen one that looks like that before," Anakin says.

"I don't believe anyone has. It could be the Geonosian queen," Obi Wan says.

"The bugs have a queen?" Hall asks, disgusted.

"Hmm, rumored. But we haven't found any proof of her existence," Obi Wan says.

"Until now," Anakin adds.

"This way," Obi Wan says, pointing down a tunnel under the statue.

"Come on, then. Let's move," Cody says, and the clones and Deltas follow the two Jedi and Hall, who ignite their lightsabers for light, down the tunnel.

They make their way slowly through the catacombs, the Deltas bringing up the rear, aiming their assault blasters behind the group to cover their six.

Cody uses a device on his wrist to scan the tunnels ahead. "This one leads to a dead end," he says regarding the tunnel they're currently in. He looks at a few tunnels around them, checking the device, then crouches down in front of one of them and says, "This one goes down the furthest. Sir, I'd say that's our best bet."

"I'll go first," Obi Wan says, leading the way down the tunnel. At the other end, they emerge into a larger corridor again, and continue down it. Many of the clones and even some of the Deltas feel a little creeped out by the catacombs, but they keep silent and remain focused.

Suddenly, they hear a noise up ahead. "She must be close by. Come on!" Obi Wan says, and the team moves more quickly down the corridor.

Suddenly, they hear a strange clicking up ahead, and they come to a stop. Several of the clones shine their lights up ahead, revealing a small pack of Geonosians. But, to their surprise, the Geonosians eyes are completely white, and they're not moving normally. It's almost as if they're…

"Wait. Tell me I'm not seeing Geonosian zombies," Hall says, holding his lightsaber at the ready.

More screeches and animalistic noises draws their attention, and the team quickly realize that these seemingly undead Geonosians are coming at them from almost every direction.

The clones and Deltas open fire, but their balster bolts are almost useless against them, reinforcing Hall's ideas that they're basically zombies. Obi Wan, Anakin, and Hall's lightsabers, however, are much more effective. The two Jedi and the former Delta swing their lightsabers frantically, trying to cut each undead Geonosian into several pieces to make sure they can't do anything.

Several of the undead Geonosians grab a clone and a Delta and try and drag them away. Obi Wan tries to stop them, but the undead Geonosians escape into smaller tunnels with their prey.

"Back, everyone, back! Take out the tunnel supports. It's the only way," Obi Wan orders.

Several Clones and Deltas fire their weapons and take out several of the supporting pillars, bringing the rock down and blocking off the corridor. The team races back down the corridor and down a side tunnel, emerging into another corridor.

"What were those things? We couldn't kill them," Anakin says.

"Like I said. Geonosian zombies," Hall says.

Obi Wan has a more rational approach. "I've heard stories of a Geonosian hive mind so powerful, so strong, that it can maintain its connection with its warriors even after they have died," Obi Wan says.

"Like I thought. We couldn't kill them because they're already dead," Hall says.

"That can't be true. That's impossible," Anakin protests.

"Impossible or not, these creatures keep moving after we cut them up or shoot them down," Obi Wan says. He walks a few steps down the corridor before saying, "Call for reinforcements."

Anakin tries activating his commlink, but it doesn't work. "There's no signal," he says.

"We must be too deep underground," Obi Wan says. He then turns to two clones and says, "You two, head back to the surface and contact General Mundi. Tell him we need reinforcements."

"Yes, sir," one of the clones says before they start heading down a smaller side tunnel.

"Winston. King. Go with them," Hall orders. Two of the 5 remaining Deltas nod and follow the two clones.

"I won't be unhappy to get out from under all this dirt. This place gives me the shivers," one of the clones says.

"You said it," Lieutenant King says.

Suddenly, Lieutenant Winston whips around, aiming his assault blaster behind them.

"What is it, Winston?" King asks.

"We're not alone," Winston responds.

Moments later, they hear screeching, and they begin to see undead Geonosians walking towards them.

The clones and the two Deltas open fire, but their blaster bolts are almost useless. The two Deltas look at each other, then slide their guns onto their backs and draw out their fighting knives. "Start calling for help," King says to the clones before running.

Each Delta runs a different way down the corridor and attacks the undead Geonosians. The two revert back to their training in unarmed combat, and just strike as fast as they can. The undead Geonosians try and attack the two Deltas, but the Deltas are demons as they fight, while the clones are calling for help and firing at any undead Geonosian they can.

Not far away, the team hears the yells for help and races in the direction of the yells. As they round a corner, they see Winston fighting off several undead Geonosians, while a pack of them have managed to gang up on King and overwhelm him.

Before the undead Geonosians can kill King, Hall leaps forward and scythes right through them with his lightsaber, cutting them up into as many pieces as he can. Obi Wan and Anakin rush forward to help, cutting down any undead Geonosian in sight. Pretty soon, the undead Geonosians are in too many pieces to do anything.

"Well, I think we can safely say that this thing is more powerful than we thought," Hall says as he deactivates his lightsaber.

"I'm going to the surface to alert General Mundi myself," Anakin says.

"Bad idea, Skywalker. The worst thing we can do right now is split up again. We don't have time to go to the surface. Every moment counts for Luminara right now. We need to find her and find the source of these Geonosian zombies, whether it be the queen or something else," Hall responds.

Anakin nods in response. Obi Wan then says, "Come on!" The team follows Obi Wan down the tunnel again.

After a few minutes, Hall notices something. "Is it just me, or is it getting warmer?"

"I feel it too. We must be close," Obi Wan says.

"Forget the heat. It smells down here," Anakin says.

"Keep your voice down," Obi Wan says.

"I'm just saying, this planet is rotten from the inside out," Anakin says.

The team then reaches a corner and peaks around it. And up ahead, they see a massive chamber, with a massive, hideous Geonosian at the back of the room.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Anakin says.

"It must be the queen. Any sign of Luminara?" Obi Wan says, directing his question at Cody, who uses his scanner mounted on his helmet to scan the room.

"I see her. She's suspended near the throne," Cody says.

"Good. What about Poggle?" Anakin asks.

"He's speaking with the queen," Cody says.

"Good. You take the soldiers, I'll take the queen," Anakin says to Obi Wan and Hall.

"Must you always rush into things?" Obi Wan asks.

"Wait. You wanna talk to that thing?" Hall asks Obi Wan.

"Matter of fact, I do. Don't you wonder why they took Luminara captive? Why not just kill her?" Obi Wan asks.

"She's leverage. She's a hostage," Anakin voices his assumption.

"Leverage for what? No, there's something else going on here, and these zombies are connected to it," Obi Wan says.

"Fine. We'll try it your way," Anakin says.

"So glad you agree," Obi Wan says. He then turns to Cody and says, "Cody, set the clones and Deltas up around the perimeter. These creatures live in darkness. The light from your helmet and the Delta's flashlights should blind them temporarily. Turn your lamps on at my signal. They should create enough confusion for us to get Luminara out of here."

"But what happens when the bugs pursue? You've seen them in action, sir. We can't kill them," Cody asks.

"We'll have to bury them. It'll at least slow them down. Shoot out the support pillars and this whole place will collapse," Anakin says.

"Let's go," Obi Wan says. He, Anakin, and Hall make their way into the room, while the clones and Deltas spread out.

Slowly, the two Jedi and the American approach the queen. The undead Geonosians mill around the, but don't attack.

Anakin voices his question regarding that. "How'd you know they wouldn't just attack us?"

"Because I make observations while you think with your lightsaber," Obi Wan responds, drawing a smirk from Hall.

"Well, that quick thinking of mine is usually needed when your observations get us into trouble," Anakin says.

"Anakin, the queen took Luminara hostage. She wanted a Jedi. Now she has two more and a former Delta Force officer. I want to know what she's after," Obi Wan says.

"Well, when this doesn't go as planned, which it won't, I'll be ready," Anakin says.

"That is so reassuring," Obi Wan says.

The three finally step up to the base of the throne. As they do, Luminara says, "I thought I told you not to follow me, Master Kenobi."

"Yes, well, I took a lesson from Anakin and decided not to follow orders," Obi Wan says.

"Hey!" Anakin protests.

Right then, the queen, in a screeching, raspy voice, calls out, "You. You…are the creatures that attacked Geonosia. Why have you…come before me?"

"Your majesty, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. I am Obi Wan Kenobi, and this is Anakin Skywalker and Tyler Hall. It is our sad duty to inform you that your rule is at an end," Obi Wan replies.

"You not dictate to me, Jedi. My empire is forever," the queen responds.

"I'm afraid it does not appear that way, your grace. You shall release the Jedi Luminara and submit to Republic law," Obi Wan says respectfully.

The queen lets out a long drawn out screech before replying, "I no submit to you!" As she speaks, the undead Geonosians begin to turn on the Jedi and aim weapons at them, prompting Anakin and Hall to ignite their lightsabers.

"No, patience you two. Wait," Obi Wan says. The two deactivate their lightsabers before the undead Geonosians take them away.

"Majesty, destroying us shall only make the Republic's judgment of you harsher," Obi Wan says.

"No, Jedi. No! I no destroy you. I devour you. I control you. I had but one Jedi before young Poggle bring me. But now, I have four," she says with delight, not realizing Hall is not a Jedi. Then, she says, "Now, watch as my child enters your Jedi friend." As she says this, an undead Geonosian hands something that looks like an egg with two worms coming out of it to Poggle.

"And once inside her mind becomes my mind. Her thoughts, my thoughts," the queen adds as Poggle pulls out one of the worms and holds it up towards Luminara.

"It's a sort of mind control, a hive mind. She thinks she can possess us," Obi Wan says.

"Great! Find out everything you wanted to know yet?" Anakin asks.

"No, wait. I want to see how it works," Obi Wan says.

"Umm, not sure Luminara does," Hall says.

"No, I don't," Luminara adds.

"I'm curious. The more we know, the better," Obi Wan says.

"I disagree," Luminara says as Poggle comes closer.

"So do I," Anakin says.

'Come now. The nose of the ear, which do you think it will enter?" Obi Wan asks curiously.

Anakin sighs and says, "I think the nose."

"Same," Hall says.

"Uh, I hope this is part of the plan," Luminara says as the worm begins to wind its way around her head.

"Isn't it always?" Obi Wan asks before shouting, "Cody, now!"

At that moment, Cody, the rest of the clones, and the Deltas race into the room and turn on their lamps and flashlights. The queen and undead Geonosians screech and recoil from the lights.

Taking the advantage, Obi Wan and Anakin use the Force to retrieve their lightsabers, with Anakin retrieving Hall's as well and throwing it to him. The three ignite their lightsabers, with Anakin also using Luminara's, and attack the undead Geonosians around them, cutting them to pieces.

Obi Wan uses the Force to pull the worm away from Luminara, grabbing it tightly to make sure it can't get away. Anakin leaps up towards Luminara and cuts away her restraints, then hands her her lightsaber. At the same time, Hall leaps towards Poggle, pinning him to the ground and holding his lightsaber blade right at his throat.

"You're coming with us," Hall says as Anakin walks up with some cuffs. He gets off of Poggle, allowing Anakin to cuff him, and they make their way towards the exit.

The undead Geonosians begin to recover and try to attack the clones and Deltas, but Hall and the Jedi quickly come to their aid, cutting down any zombie in range.

"Obi Wan, look out!" Anakin says as the worm in Obi Wan's hand starts to wriggle its way free. Anakin swipes it out of Obi Wan's hand, and as Obi Wan starts to protest, stomps on it and kills it.

"What are you doing? I was going to study that!" Obi wan says in protest.

"Study the bottom of my boot! Come on, let's get out of here!" Anakin says as he pulls Poggle along.

As they make their way to the exit, Cody shouts, "Take out the supports!" The clones and Deltas fire their weapons at the support pillars and blast them to pieces. The chamber slowly begins to collapse, with pieces of rock crushing undead Geonosians. Several large pieces of debris fall down and crush the Geonosian queen.

The team races through the tunnels, trying to find the way out before the whole thing collapses. Thankfully, everyone in the team is able to make it out of the catacombs and back aboveground before the whole thing collapses.

As they watch the temple collapse outside, Anakin says, "Well, all things considered, that went better than I expected."

"I wish we could've gotten one of those worms. Knowing how the queen controls her minions could have proven valuable," Obi Wan says.

"Well, hopefully the secret is buried with her," Anakin says as the last few stones come down on the hiding place of the Geonosian queen.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope I did this one well.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	26. Chapter 26- Brain Invaders

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**This will cover the brain worms episode. Hope you like it.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 26- Brain Invaders

As the sun sets over Geonosis, the area around the collapsed Progate Temple is busy. Gunships are arriving to take the remaining soldiers back to the ships, and a transport has just landed to take the captured Poggle the Lesser up to the fleet.

As two Delta Force commandos lead Poggle onto the transport, Barriss and Ahsoka walk off the transport, having recovered from their earlier ordeal in destroying the factory. Master Mundi follows them off the transport a moment later.

As he walks up to the others, Master Mundi says, "I'm afraid we have a complication."

"Don't we always?" Anakin asks.

"I've just received a distress signal from our forces on Dantooine. Master Windu's defenses held, but at a great cost to his men. A relief team, carrying troops from the Terran nation of Italy, is on its way, but Master Windu's forces need medical supplies immediately. We can obtain these supplies at the medical station near Ord Cestus," Master Mundi explains.

"We're delivering Poggle to Coruscant, and Cestus is not exactly on the way," Anakin points out.

"The Republic must begin debriefing Poggle right away if we're to get useful intelligence from him," Luminara says.

"Master, I suggest we let our Padawans handle the supply mission," Anakin says.

"Whatever needs to be done, Master. I'm happy to help," Ahsoka says.

"As am I," says Barriss.

"I'll come along. You two can't go without adult supervision," Hall says teasingly.

"Hey!" Ahsoka and Barriss both respond, drawing laughs from the others.

"Very well. Take a medical frigate. And after we've delivered Poggle to Coruscant, we'll rendezvous with you for the voyage to Dantooine," Obi Wan says. Everyone nods, and they separate to go about their various tasks.

A short distance away, some clones and Deltas are taking the time to catch a quick nap. As they are napping, behind a boulder, an unnoticed Geonosian brain worm hatches and slithers over to one of the clones, going right up his nose. The clone only moves a little bit, still fast asleep.

A clone commander walks up, sighs, then fires his blaster in the air. The Deltas are on their feet in second, whipping around with assault blasters aimed while the clones also scramble to their feet.

"Sorry, boys. Hope I didn't interrupt any pleasant dreams," the clone says.

"Next time, douse us with water or something so you don't risk us shooting you by accident," one of the Deltas says gruffly.

"Noted," the clone says.

"Got another mission, sir?" one of the other clones asks.

"You bet. We're making a medical supply run to Ord Cestus," the commander says.

A clone groans as he stands up and says, "Ugh. Thought we were bred for battle, not running errands."

However, as he stands up, he finds himself face to face with his commander, who says harshly, "Hey. We were bred to follow orders, Pulsar. You got a problem with that?"

"No, sir. No problem," Pulsar responds.

"That's what I thought. Now move!" the commander orders, and the clones gather up their things and begin to move out

Pulsar looks at the one clone still sleeping and calls, "Scythe. Come on. Up, brother. Up and at 'em."

Pulsar starts to walk away, thereby missing Scythe twitching and writhing on the ground for a few seconds before calming and getting up.

Seeing Scythe now up, Pulsar says, "Hey, Scythe. Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Thank you, sir," Scythe responds, rather calmly, almost eerily so.

The clones join the rest of their company, which join up with Barris, Ahsoka, and Hall in boarding the medical frigate, unaware of anything wrong. The medical frigate takes off and head out of Geonosis' atmosphere.

As they get beyond the rings of Geonosis, Barriss, looking up at a transmission from Kit Fisto at the medical station, says, "We are ready to make our jump, Master Fisto."

"Good. I look forward to your arrival," Kit says. Moments later, the ship jumps to hyperspace.

Hall makes his way to the mess hall, feeling very hungry after everything on Geonosis. When he gets there, there's just a single clone cook in the hall.

"What's your name?" he asks.

"Zulu, sir," the clone says.

"Well, Zulu, what kind of ingredients do you have here? Maybe I can show you some of the meals we eat on Terra," Hall says.

"Sure, sir. Come on in," he says.

Hall follows Zulu into the kitchen, looking around at the various ingredients. While none of them look like ingredients on Earth, enough of them look similar enough that he asks as he points to some dead creatures, "Are those fish?"

"Pretty much," Zulu says.

Hall walks up and takes a good whiff of them, then glances around at other ingredients. "These things smell like a fish on Earth like salmon. My momma used to make a really good grilled salmon. I see some similar ingredients to what she used here, so maybe I can make something like it. What do you say?"

"Feel free, sir," Zulu says.

Hall smiles as he takes a few of the fish, fires up the grill, then throws the fish on the grill. He starts grilling the fish, while sprinkling seasoning and some juice from a fruit on the fish as they grill.

"Do you cook a lot, Colonel Hall?" Zulu asks.

"Not a whole lot. I eat a lot at base mess halls, but I do like to cook. Deserts, especially. Maybe when we have more time, I can show you some of family recipes," Hall says as he turns over the fish.

"Sounds good to me, sir," Zulu says.

The two continue to chat for a minute while the fish finish cooking. Then, Hall gets them off the grill and onto plates.

Zulu takes a sniff and says, "Oh, that smells good."

"Well, take one," Hall says.

"Thank you, sir," Zulu says. He starts eating the fish, and rolls his eyes in delight while saying, "Oh, that's good. You'll have to teach me how to do this."

"I can do that," Hall says.

Right then, Ahsoka and Barriss walk into the mess hall. "Hello, Padawans. I just grilled up some fish. Want to try it?" Hall asks.

Ahsoka and Barriss glance at each other, then shrug and take the last two fish.

Hall walks out of the kitchen and joins them at a table. As Ahsoka and Barriss taste the fish, they both start to smile.

"This is delicious," Barriss says.

"Thanks. It's a family recipe," Hall says.

"This is the best fish I've ever had. And that's after tasting seafood dishes from California," Ahsoka says, referencing the time she had spent in California leading up to the Battle of California.

"Is all food this tasty on Earth?" Barriss asks as she takes another bite.

"No. There's plenty that's even better. You haven't lived until you've had a bacon cheeseburger," Ahsoka says.

"I'm a little jealous of you, Ahsoka, if you got to eat such delicious food for months," Barriss says with a smile.

Hall laughs a bit, then asks, "So, what brings you here so late? I thought you two were going to get some kip?"

"Kip?" Ahsoka asks.

"Military jargon for rest," Hall says.

Barriss and Ahsoka nod in understanding, then Ahsoka says, "I couldn't sleep. It was too quiet."

She then pauses, then says, "Barriss said something to me, about enjoying the peace while it lasts. As a Jedi, I'm not sure how to do that."

Hall sighs a bit as he sets his fork down. "You're going to have to learn Ahsoka. That's one of the first things I had to learn how to do. As a member of the Delta Force, I was sent on the most dangerous missions, often in areas or countries where America otherwise had no presence. The Deltas were often used for missions that the US did not want official ties to. As such, I was deployed more frequently than most other men in the Army. I quickly realized that a life dominated mainly by combat and war isn't much of a life, nor is it a happy one. So, I took the time when I was home to enjoy myself. Have fun. I even got married about a year and a half ago. Through all this, I learned that if you can't learn to accept the peace when it comes, you'll never be at peace yourself, and your life will be a shadow of what it could be."

Ahsoka and Barriss both look at him, considering his words. Finally, Ahsoka asks, "How do you sleep at night? Especially after you come back from a mission?"

Hall chuckles. "It got easier when I got married. Having my wife by my side made it easy to get to sleep. But, since marriage is forbidden for you Jedi, let me suggest something else that has helped me in the past. Go back through your memories, and find one of when you were the most happy and at peace. Let that memory fill your mind, and let that peace from that memory calm you," he says.

Ahsoka and Barriss both smile a bit. Then, the doors to the mess hall open, and two clones appear in the doorway.

"Evening, Ox, Edge. Would you like to join us? Colonel Hall has made some delicious fish," Ahsoka says.

The two don't respond however, and just stare at them. Hall, feeling very uneasy, let's one of his hands drift down to his hip and rest on his blaster pistol.

"Troopers. State your business," Hall orders.

In response, the two walk into the room, raise their blasters, and fire at the three. Ahsoka and Barriss immediately ignite their lightsabers and deflect the blaster bolts. Hall ducks to avoid a blaster bolt, then jumps up and fires his blaster pistol, killing Ox. Ahsoka then uses the Force to throw Edge into the wall, knocking him out.

Right then, two more clones race through the door, weapons ready. Hall ignites his lightsaber, and he and the two Padawans aim their sabers at the two clones.

"What are you doing?" the commander, Trap, asks.

"Two clones just attacked us. What is going on?" Ahsoka demands.

"Trap, do you know what happened to those troopers?" Barriss demands.

"Couldn't tell you, Commander. I'm just as confused as—" Trap says.

Barriss cuts him off. "You're in charge of those men. Did you order them to kill us?" she demands.

"No, sir. I did not," Trap responds.

"What is going on, then?" Hall demands angrily.

"We don't know. We heard shots," the other clone says.

"Give us one reason why we should believe you!" Hall demands.

"Look, no guns," Trap says, and he and the other clone set down their blasters.

This pacifies Ahsoka, Barriss, and Hall, and they deactivate their lightsabers.

"These men wouldn't just attack us without reason," Barriss says.

"My Master had a clone betray them once, a traitor who was paid off by Ventress," Ahsoka says.

"It can't be that simple. Something was wrong with their manner. They seemed like they under some sort of mind control," Hall says. He has a sneaking suspicion about what the source could be, as he was the only present to witness it, but he decides to keep it to himself.

"Excuse me, sir. We should make sure that we're still in control of the bridge," Trap says.

Barriss raises her wrist and says into her commlink, "Bridge, this is Barriss. Respond." There is nothing but static.

"We need to get up there. We need to find out what's going on," Ahsoka says.

"We need someone to watch Edge. He'll be coming around soon. You, clone, what's your name?" Hall asks the other clone.

"Havoc, sir," the clone says.

"Havoc, you stay here and watch Edge. Stun him if he wakes up and is still violent. The rest of you, with me," Hall says as he makes his way out of the mess hall. Ahsoka, Barriss, and Trap follow him, while Havoc remains behind to watch Edge.

* * *

(Bridge of the _Resolute_)

Obi Wan, Anakin and Rex make their way up towards the viewport, where Luminara is standing.

"The cargo ship failed to check in on schedule. I attempted to contact them. There is no reply," Luminara says.

"I don't like it. Something's up," Anakin says.

"It is certainly most unlike either Padawan to lose contact," Luminara says.

"They're in trouble," Anakin insists.

"Anakin, have faith in your Padawan," Obi Wan says.

"She would have checked in," Anakin persists.

"Like you always do?" Obi Wan asks.

"Touche," Anakin says, using a phrase he learned on Terra.

"Sometimes I don't think you realize how alike you two have become," Obi Wan says.

"We need to continue our interrogation of Poggle," Master Mundi interrupts.

"Yes, agreed. He's being most uncooperative," Obi Wan says.

"Should we let the CIA at him?" Anakin asks. A small team of American CIA agents is aboard the ship, including field agents, analysts, and interrogators.

"Not yet. Maybe we'll go that route if he continues like this," Obi Wan says before walking away with Master Mundi and Luminara.

Anakin pauses for a moment to say to Rex, "Keep your ears open in case Ahsoka calls," before following them.

* * *

(The medical frigate)

Hall leads the two Padawans and Trap down the hall. As they approach the bridge, ray shields pop up in the corridor ahead of them.

"Well, someone doesn't want any surprise visitors," Hall comments.

"I'll attempt to override the controls," Barriss says as she kneels down by the control panel.

Suddenly, Hall senses something behind him. As Trap prepares to fire his blaster, Hall whips around, grabs the blaster, and sidesteps while yanking on it, pulling Trap alongside him. He elbows Trap in the face, twists his wrist to get him to let go, then gets him in a wristlock and throws Trap over his shoulder.

Trap gets on his hands and knees and turns to face them, his eyes rolling up into the back of his head as a worm comes out of his mouth, confirming Hall's fears. Hall reaches forward, grabs the worm, and yanks it out of Trap's mouth before punching Trap hard enough in the face to knock him out.

Ahsoka and Barriss just stare at Hall for a moment, not believing how fast that happened. They only speak after Hall throws down the worm and stomps on it.

"What was that?" Ahsoka asks.

"I was afraid of this. Down in the Geonosian temple with Skywalker and Kenobi, we saw something like this. The Geonosians queen attempted to take control of Luminara's mind with a worm like this. I thought they'd all been buried when we destroyed the temple. Some must have survived and infected one or more of the clones," Hall says.

"We should quarantine the ship," Ahsoka says.

"That may not do it. There's no knowing how many clones have these things in their heads. But we should contact Master Fisto and warn him," Hall says. He motions for the two Padawans to follow him.

As they round a corner, they see an open doorway up ahead, and they can hear something from it.

"Wait. That sounds…" Barriss starts.

"Geonosian," Ahsoka finishes.

The three make their way up to the doorway and peak in. They see a number of clones gathered around a table, and two clones pinning a third to the table. The pinned clone is struggling as another clone walks up, holding an egg with a brain worm coming out of it in his hand.

"We have to help him," Ahsoka says, but it's too late. Before they can act, the brain worm surges forward and goes right up the clone's nose. The clone thrashes around for a minute, then stops and straightens up, and the clones release him.

Suddenly, a clone comes up behind them and starts firing his blaster at them. Reacting on instinct, Hall draws his blaster and shoots the clone in the face. The clone falls dead, but the sound alerts the clones in the room.

The three turn to face the clones. One walks towards them with two eggs in his hands, but Ahsoka uses the Force to pull them towards her and cut them in two.

The clones start firing their blasters at them. Barriss and Ahsoka block them with their lightsabers while Hall fires back, forcing them to take cover.

"You two, make for the vent! I'll try and reach the bridge!" Hall says.

"But…" Ahsoka tries to protest.

"Go! If I stay down here to run, they'll focus on me. And I've faced worse. Just go!" Hall orders.

Wanting to stay and help, Ahsoka and Barriss give in and leap up towards the ceiling. Hall fires and kills two clones before running out of the room and back the way he came, drawing the clones after him.

In the pipes overhead, Barriss says, "I'll go to the engine room and disable the thrusters. You go to the aft comm-center and get a message to Master Fisto. We have to stop this thing from reaching the medical station."

"But what about Colonel Hall?" Ahsoka asks.

"We have to trust that he knows what he's doing. If he doesn't…then we'll have a real problem on our hands," Barriss says.

"That's comforting," Ahsoka says sarcastically. She then sighs and says, "I don't know, Barriss. I think we should stay together."

"As do I. Unfortunately, that's not a luxury we have right now. One of us must succeed, Ahsoka. And right now, we have the best chance of success while Colonel Hall is distracting them. And if you need to do, you'll do what must be done. I know it," Barriss says.

"Yes, of course. Then, I'll see you soon," Ahsoka says. She and Barriss then head separate ways in the piping system.

As they are doing this, Hall races through the halls of the ship. Hoping to temporarily shake his pursuers, he cuts around a corner, then hurries into the mess hall. Hoping to find a place to hide, he ducks into the kitchen.

As he races into the kitchen, he ducks just in time to avoid getting hit in the head by a frying pan. Looking up, he sees Zulu holding the pan.

"Stand down!" he orders.

Zulu freezes. "Wait. You're not brainless?" he asks.

It's then that Hall notices an unconscious clone and a smashed brain worm a few feet away. He looks at Zulu and smirks. "Good work, Zulu. You got away from 'em?" he says.

"Yeah, but what's going on?" he asks.

"While we were on Geonosis, these worms infected one or more clones. They act as mind control for whoever they infect. Pretty much the entire ship is infected. Me and the two Padawans are trying to figure out a way to stop the ship and get help, but I had to shake the clones on my tail," Hall says.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Zulu asks.

"You, stay here. Use that guy's gun if you need to, and stun any clone who comes into this room. Once this guy wakes up, have him stay here. I'm going to head for the bridge," Hall says.

"Good luck, Colonel," Zulu says. Hall nods and hurries out of the kitchen, then out of the mess hall. Seeing no clones around, he hurries towards the bridge.

Meanwhile, Ahsoka has reached the comm-center, and established a connection to Master Fisto on the medical station. "As long as these things are on board, we dare not dock with the medical station," Ahsoka says.

"You must bring the ship in. The only way we can stop these parasites is to analyze them," Kit responds.

"You don't understand how terrible these things are. What if they get loose?" Ahsoka asks.

"We will take precautions," Kit answers.

"I have a bad feeling about this, Master Fisto, but I will follow your instructions," Ahsoka says.

She then starts working to establish a connection to the _Resolute._ After a minute, a transmission of Rex pops up on screen, abd he says, "Cargo Ship TB-73, this is clone Captain Rex. Please respond."

"Rex, this is Ahsoka. Boy, am I glad to hear your voice," Ahsoka says.

"Likewise, sir. I've got someone here who wants to speak with you," Rex says as he steps aside and Anakin steps into view.

"Ahsoka, what's going on? Are you okay?" Anakin asks.

"Well, not exactly," Ahsoka responds. She then explains the situation to Anakin, and how she, Barriss, and Hall are trying to stop the ship.

"Make sure you have a wrist com. Keep it on. I'm going to interrogate Poggle. He might have some answers. Find Barriss and Colonel Hall and wait for my signal," Anakin says.

Ahsoka nods before the transmission is cut off. Then, she senses something and turns to see Barriss on the other side of a glass screen.

"Barriss, you're back. Were you successful?" she asks.

Barriss doesn't respond, but rather just stares at Ahsoka intently.

"Barriss, what's wrong?" Ahsoka asks.

Barriss is still for a moment, then raises her hand.

"Barriss, no!" Ahsoka says, starting to realize what's happening.

But, before she or Barriss can do anything, Barriss suddenly starts jerking before collapsing to the ground. Behind her is Hall, holding a taser in his hand.

"Colonel Hall! What did you do?" she asks.

"I tased her. Gun can do a lot of things, but sometimes a nice taser can get the job done too. Come on. She's not gonna stay down for long," Hall says.

Ahsoka quickly complies, and she and Hall race out of the room, trying to find a place to hide.

Meanwhile, on the _Resolute,_ Anakin is heading off the bridge towards Poggle's cell. However, on the way, he runs into Lieutenant Colonel Carter from the 101st Airborne. "Sir, I couldn't help but overhear your conversation with Commander Tano. May I offer a suggestion, sir?"

"What is it?" Anakin asks a little impatiently.

"I don't want to see a Jedi like you torture Poggle or anything, or get too fierce in your interrogation. Fortunately, there are some men on this ship very skilled at interrogating unwilling individuals," Carter says.

It takes a second for Anakin to catch on. When he does, he nods. "Send them in," he says.

A minute later, the door to Poggle's cell opens. The Geonosian looks up to see a man in a suit and three men in simple black walk in.

Poggle speaks in his native tongue, and his translator droid translates, "Who are you?"

The man in the suit smiles. "We are from the Central Intelligence Agency. Also known as the CIA. We recognize that means nothing to you. But it will soon. You see, you have information. We want it. And you're going to share it. If you try to resist and be uncooperative, we have ways of…motivating you," he says.

Back on the ship, Hall and Ahsoka continue to run. Barriss is not far behind, but they are able to keep just ahead of her.

"Ahsoka, go on. I'll hold her off," Hall says.

"No. I'm not gonna just leave you here," Ahsoka says.

In a very firm tone, he says, "Leave me to stop her and wait for Skywalker to give instructions. That's an order, Commander!"

Recognizing he technically is higher ranked than her, Ahsoka sighs and runs on while Hall turns around and pulls out his lightsaber, igniting its blue blade.

Barriss races around the corner, lightsaber at the ready. She narrows her eyes and lunges at Hall. Hall easily blocks her blow, and the two begin a fierce lightsaber duel. Hall is able to tell he is better at dueling than Barriss, but not wanting to kill her, takes it a bit easy.

On the _Resolute_, Anakin makes his way onto the bridge. "I've made contact with Ahsoka," he says to the assembled leaders, which include Obi Wan, Luminara, Master Mundi, and Rex.

"What's their status?" Obi Wan asks.

"Geonosian parasites have infected her crew," Anakin says.

"How did they get on board?" Obi Wan asks.

"Poggle said the parasites must have need a new host after we raided the Queen's temple," Anakin says.

"You interrogated Poggle?" Luminara asks.

"No, I didn't. A few CIA interrogators did, and they got him to talk. And he told them how to stop the worms," Anakin says.

Meanwhile, on the ship, Ahsoka is back up in the pipes. Her commlink starts to beep. She presses it and says, "This is Ahsoka. Come in."

"Ahsoka, listen to me. The worms are affected by the cold," Anakin says.

"Cold? That's how we stop them?" Ahsoka asks.

"Rupture the coolant system. Did you hear me? Rupture the coolant system!" Anakin says.

"The coolant system. Got it," Ahsoka says. She drops down out of the pipes and heads off towards the room where the coolant system is located.

It doesn't take her long to get there. Once inside the room, she presses a few buttons, then pulls a lever. There's a sound like something is shutting down, and then freezing air starts flowing out of the vents.

At almost that time, the ship drops out of hyperspace near the medical station. On the station, Kit, who is monitoring space scanners, says, "That's Ahsoka's ship. It just came out of hyperspace. Send out the tugs to help guide them in."

Within a minute, two tugs are dispatched and head out to meet the ship. As they head out, in the command center, Kit says, "Warn all medical hazard crew that I don't want anyone boarding that ship until the parasites are contained. Sound all the alarms and prepare the subzero conduits."

The two tugs form up on the frigate. They engage their tractor beams, and start moving the ship towards the medical station.

Meanwhile, on the ship, Hall and Barriss are still engaged in their duel. Hall glances around at all the cold mist coming out of the vents and smirks. "Looks like you're out of time," he says, guessing the cold's purpose. He then jumps back into a cloud of mist, deactivates his lightsaber, and runs.

Barriss follows after Hall as up at the bridge, Ahsoka has finally managed to get in. Despite the cold, she hunkers down and waits for the ship to dock.

Rounding a corner, Hall sees a small pipe above him. He ignites his lightsaber, and cuts it, sending a stream of cold mist out of the two openings. He grabs it, then turns around and aims it right as Barriss comes around the corner.

Barriss cries out in pain and falls to the ground. She tries to get back to her feet, and for a brief moment, regains control and says, "Kill me, please."

"Not gonna happen," Hall says as he continues to aim the pipe at her.

Barriss screams, and right then, the worm comes out of her mouth. Glaring at it, Hall drops the pipe and walks up to Barriss. He reaches forward, grabs the worm, and pulls it out. As he does, Barriss crumples, unconscious.

Hall looks at the worm as it struggles in his hand. "You and your kind have caused a lot of trouble. The rest may survive to get studied. But you…you're not that lucky," Hall says in a low voice. He then squeezes and crushes the worm in his fist. He then picks up Barriss, slings her over his shoulder, and heads for the bridge.

A few moments later, the tugs are able to guide the ship up to the medical station and dock it.

The subzero conduits attach to the ship. Within a minute, a clone says to Kit, "The temperature inside is below freezing sir."

"Let's board, then, but stay on guard. They may still be dangerous," Kit says.

Soon after, he and a number of clones board the ship. They find unconscious clones everywhere, with barely moving brain worms beside them. The brain worms are contained and taken away for analysis, while clones move the unconscious clones off the ship. Another clone finds Zulu barely conscious in the kitchen from the cold and helps to his feet and off the ship.

Meanwhile, Kit and two clones make their way to the bridge. Upon entry, they find Hall huddled on the floor, with his camouflage jacket around Ahsoka, and him clutching the two Padawans close to try and keep them warm. Barriss is unconscious, and Ahsoka almost is, but Hall, who is both from North Dakota and is trained to deal with the cold, is just shivering but is fully conscious.

Hall looks up at Kit and smiles. "Hello, Master Fisto. We need to pick up some medical supplies. We can't stay long," he says with an air of humor.

Kit smiles as he kneels down in front of them. "You three have done enough. Let us handle it from here," Kit says. The two clones pick up Ahsoka and Barriss and hurry them off the ship. Kit helps Hall to his feet, and to his surprise, Hall is able to walk off the ship without any support. As they head for the exit, Hall says, "You know, I'd kill someone right now for a mug of hot chocolate."

Kit laughs. "You must show me this hot chocolate you speak of, if it is good enough to kill for," he says.

Hall makes his way through the medical station. He soon runs into Anakin and Obi Wan.

"Colonel Hall!" Anakin exclaims.

"Hey, Skywalker. Good to see you again," He says, still shivering.

"How are you still functional like this after being in the cold like that?" Obi Wan asks.

"I was trained to deal with the cold as a Delta. Plus, I'm from North Dakota," Hall says.

Anakin and Obi Wan nod, both having visited North Dakota during their time in America, and remembering how cold it gets there.

"Where's Ahsoka?" Anakin asks.

"Not sure. Ask Master Fisto," Hall says. Anakin nods and hurries off.

"Come on. Let's get you warmed up," Obi Wan says, putting his hand on Hall's shoulders and leading him towards a mess hall.

As they enter, two clones are waiting. One brings a blanket forward and wraps it around Hall, then leads him over to a heater.

As he sits down, the other clone approaches with a drink container. "What's that?" Hall asks.

The clone hands it to him. Hall looks into it, then his eyes widen as he recognizes the brown liquid. He looks up at Obi Wan, who chuckles. "I brought a bunch of it from Earth when we left. I thought there would be plenty of chances to use it soon enough. I didn't think I'd need it this soon, though," he says.

"Thank you, Kenobi," Hall says before starting to sip the hot chocolate, glad that his whole ordeal is over.

* * *

**And that's the end of the chatper. Hope you liked it.**

**I decided to do the whole cooking scene to add a little bit more humanity to Hall, as we've just seen him as a warrior at this point.**

**Also, for those wondering, Zulu is an OC of mine. I may use him again in this story.**

**And just to address something Ahsoka said. I chose to have her tell Barriss she hasn't lived until she had a bacon cheeseburger because bacon cheeseburgers are one of my favorite foods. If you agree with me, include that in any review you leave.**

**So, I'm not gonna be doing the next three episode. I don't really know Episode 9, I'm not sure about how to do Episode 10 in this sense, and I feel like Episode 11 wouldn't work. So, the next three chapters are going to cover episodes 12-14 of Season 2, the start of the Death Watch arc. I hope you're excited for it.**

**Next chapter may not be up for a few days. Until then, please leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	27. Chapter 27- The Mandalore Plot

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, this is gonna be the start of the 3 episode Mandalore arc in Season 2. I'll be doing most of the episodes in the show featuring Death Watch, and these are the first three. Hope you're excited for it.**

**Let's get to it.**

**ExS-DrlfTeRr**: Yes, the Terran Jedi Order will be independent of the Republic's Jedi Order, and be very different in a number of ways.

**Peter Hong Kong**: Many Terran troops will still have normal pistols just for dealing with organic enemies, but they're no longer their primary weapons. Also, the assault blaster I was talking about is basically a blaster version of the M-4 carbine. I'll start classifying different Terran made blasters soon. And yes, they can have pretty much the same attachments as an M-4.

**WhiteRoseshipper**: I will. But, understand there are about a hundred countries contributing troops to help in the Clone Wars. I'm not gonna have time to get to all of them, so you may not see any Canadians for a little while. Or they could show up next. It just depends on when I want to include them.

**CT7567Rules**: Hall has such highly trained combat reflexes that his first instinct when under fire would be to kill the person firing on him. So, it was more of a trained reflex than a conscious reason to kill Ox.

* * *

Chapter 27- The Mandalore Plot

Obi Wan looks down over the landscape of Mandalore as he flies lower towards the capital city. It's been a few weeks since the events on Geonosis. Now, rumors have reached the Senate that Duchess Satine, ruler of Mandalore and leader of the Council of Neutral Systems, is secretly building her own army to fight for the Separatists. Not only that, but a Mandalorian warrior had attacked a Jedi cruiser until he was killed by some British SAS operatives on board the ship.

In order to determine the truth behind the rumors, and find out about the saboteur, Obi Wan had been sent by the Jedi Council to investigate. The Terrans had insisted one of their own be sent as well, not only to help in the investigation but also to make sure Obi Wan wasn't alone. Therefore, Colonel Shaul Peretz, one of the two Israeli members of the ASAT team, had been sent with Obi Wan. Colonel Peretz is following close behind him in a Delta-7 interceptor of his own.

The two come down and land on the landing platform outside the city. After hopping out of their fighters, Obi Wan and Peretz make their way over towards where a guard is waiting on a small speeder.

"The Duchess awaits you and your guest, General Kenobi," the guard says.

"Far be it from me to keep the Duchess waiting," Obi Wan says as he and Peretz climb onto the speeder, which takes off towards the palace.

As they make their way through the city, Peretz looks around, impressed by the technology and architecture he has seen here on Mandalore.

It's not too long before they reach the palace. The guard gets off the speeder and leads Obi Wan and Peretz inside to the throne room.

Obi Wan and Peretz enter the throne room, which is empty save for two guards. After a moment, a man walks in and calls to them, "General Kenobi."

Obi Wan and Peretz walk towards him. "Thank you for meeting with me, Prime Minister Almec," Obi Wan says, shaking hands with Almec.

"Who is your friend?" Almec asks.

"This is Colonel Shaul Peretz. He comes from the world of Terra," Obi Wan says.

Peretz bows his head respectfully, and Almec inclines his head in return. Almec then looks at Obi Wan again and says, "I welcome you as a servant of the people, but I am troubled by the false rumors that brought you here. Mandalore would never turn against the Republic. The Duchess Satine values peace more than her own life."

"Oh, I'm aware of the Duchess' views," Obi Wan says.

Kind of cutting him off, Almec says, "Master Kenobi, Mandalore's violent past is behind us. All of our warriors were exiled to our moon, Concordia. They died out years ago."

"Hmm. Are you certain? I recently encountered a man who wore Mandalorian armor, Jango Fett," Obi Wan says.

Almost a little hotly, Almec says, "Jango Fett was a common bounty hunter. How he acquired that armor is beyond me."

"Calm yourself, Prime Minister. We're not here making any accusations. We're just here to ascertain the truth," Peretz says.

"Well, Master Kenobi." Obi Wan and Peretz turn around as Duchess Satine walks into the room. "My shining Jedi Knight to the rescue once again."

Satine makes her way to the throne. Obi Wan smiles, and he says, "After all these years, you're even more beautiful than ever."

"Kind words from a man who accuses me of treachery," Satine says.

"I would never accuse you of personal wrongdoing, Duchess. However, a Separatist saboteur attacked one of our Republic cruisers, a Mandalorian saboteur," Obi Wan says. He holds out a holo-projector, which brings up a hologram of the saboteur in question.

"You must be mistaken. No Mandalorian would engage in such violence. Not anymore. Where is this prisoner now?" Almec says.

"He was killed by some Terran commandos defending the ship. I know that Mandalorian warriors fought in many wars, often against the Jedi," Obi Wan says.

"Every one of my people is as trustworthy as I am," Satine says defensively.

"I know we sound defensive, but-" Senator Merrick starts to say.

Satine cuts him off. "Clearly, your investigation was ordered because the Senate is eager to intervene in our affairs," she says.

"My investigation was ordered by the Jedi Council," Obi Wan says.

"I stand corrected. General Kenobi, perhaps you'd like to accompany me on a walk through the city," Satine says, extending a hand to Obi Wan. The two exchange a look before Obi Wan walks forward, takes her hand to help her off the throne, and the two walk out, leaving Peretz behind.

"Colonel Peretz, perhaps I could offer you something to eat," Almec says.

"That would be greatly appreciated," Peretz says.

Almec motions for Peretz to follow him, and leads the ASAT commando to what appears to be a cafeteria.

"Feel free to help yourself to anything you wish as an honored guest," Almec says.

"Thank you, Prime Minister," Peretz says before heading to the serving lines. He serves himself a meal and goes to sit with a number of other men.

Peretz strikes up a conversation with some of the guards sitting around him. They share some stories, and Peretz tells them about his journey through the Israeli military, excluding those parts he is not allowed to talk about.

A short time later, as Peretz is cleaning up his dishes, Obi Wan walks into the cafeteria. Peretz looks up at him and asks, "What is it, Kenobi?"

"There's been an incident. There was a bombing in the square. It was conducted by a group called Death Watch, which follows the way of the Mandalorian warriors of the past. Satine said she thinks that the saboteur may have been part of the Death Watch. The man who conducted the bombing spoke in the dialect of Concordia, Mandalore's moon. The man killed himself. Satine and I are going to visit Concordia and try and find out more about the Death Watch," Obi Wan summarizes what has just happened.

Peretz is quiet for a moment, then says, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Obi Wan chuckles a bit at Peretz' eagerness, then says, "Come on."

Peretz follows Obi Wan to a hangar, where a floating coffin, with the body of an older man inside, is being loaded onto a ship. Duchess Satine is waiting for them.

"Does Colonel Peretz need to come?" Satine asks.

"I think it would be better all around if he did," Obi Wan says. Satine just nods and walks onto the ship. Obi Wan and Peretz follow her onto the ship.

The ship soon takes off, heading up out of Mandalore's atmosphere and heading for the moon Concordia. As they approach the moon, Peretz looks out the viewport and sees the surface is a mixture of green and brown.

"Looks like Concordia isn't sure whether it wants to be a desert or a forest," Peretz says.

"I thought Concordia was an agricultural settlement," Obi Wan asks.

"Before the end of our wars, they turned it into a mining base. The sheer number of mining facilities here nearly destroyed our forests. They're finally growing back," Satine says.

"Guess Earth isn't the only place where people prioritize their own gain over the environment," Peretz mutters mainly to himself, but loud enough that Obi Wan and Satine hear it. They don't question him about it, though.

The ship heads down into Concordia's atmosphere. They approach a small city and make their way to a hangar.

The pilot shuts down the ship as Satine, her two guards, Obi Wan, and Peretz make their way off the ship, along with the coffin containing the dead man's body.

Up ahead is a blond man, looking to be in his 40s or so, with several guards around him.

"Duchess Satine, you are most welcome," the man says in a respectful tone.

"Thank you, Governor Vizsla. May I present Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, representing the Jedi council, and Colonel Shaul Peretz, representing the Terran Alliance," she says.

"The Terran Alliance?" Vizsla asks curiously.

"Terra is a world in your neighboring galaxy. The Republic saved us from a Separatist invasion, and we have promised our aid to the Republic in the Clone Wars as thanks. I am part of an elite commando team, and I have been sent to aid Master Kenobi in his investigation," Peretz says.

"Indeed? Then I welcome you to Concordia. I hope to hear more about your world. It sounds fascinating," Vizsla says respectfully.

"Governor Vizsla is one of the officials I spoke of. He's been working to find the members of the Death Watch," Satine says.

Vizsla looks between Obi Wan and Peretz and says, "I take it you've heard the rumors about Satine, about how she's supposedly Mandalore into an alliance with the Separatists." His tone clearly shows how ridiculous he finds the idea.

"My only instructions are to seek the truth," Obi Wan says.

Satine's two guards move the coffin beside the group. Vizsla looks down at it and asks, "This is the man who bombed the memorial shrine?"

"Yes. He was apparently part of Death Watch," Obi Wan says.

"A worrisome prospect. If you'll pardon me, General, we must attend to the body," Vizsla says. Obi Wan, Peretz, and Satine all nod, and Vizsla walks away with his guards.

Satine starts to walk after him, but Obi Wan grabs her arm. "I need a favor. Please keep Governor Vizsla occupied at dinner," he says.

"Where are you going?" Satine asks.

"Just for a look around. I'd like to see one of these mining facilities for myself," Obi Wan replies.

"You mean you want to determine if they're still operational," Satine surmises.

"I hope to determine they're not," Obi Wan says. He then pulls out two earpieces, handing them to Satine and Peretz, and saying, "I want you two to wear these earpieces to that we can stay in contact, in case you run into trouble while I'm gone."

"Or the other way around," Peretz says.

Obi Wan doesn't respond, but runs towards the speeder bikes parked along the edge of the hangar.

"Remember that you are here under my protection. Please try not to cause problems where none yet exist," Satine says.

Obi Wan hops on one of the speeder bikes and says, "Think of me as searching for solutions."

"I have to tell you I'm opposed to all of this," Satine says.

"I'd be disappointed if you weren't," Obi Wan says before flying out of the hangar.

Peretz and Satine just stare after him for a moment before Peretz says, "Come, Duchess. We don't want to keep Governor Vizsla waiting."

The two head out of the hangar and make their way to the banquet hall, where Governor Vizsla is doing something on a pad.

"Forgive me, Duchess and Colonel Peretz. I'm writing a condolence letter to the dead man's family and making arrangements for them to retrieve his body," Vizsla says.

"Of course, Governor. Very proper. General Kenobi will join us shortly. He said he needed to meditate," Satine responds, coming up with the most convincing excuse she can think of. Peretz almost rolls his eyes, but doesn't.

As the sun sets, Governor Vizsla retrieves some glasses and a bottle of liquid. Peretz is secretly hoping it's close enough to wine.

"Someone is feeding misinformation directly to the Republic Senate, saying that the Death Watch is taking over Mandalore. Who stands to gain from these lies?" Satine asks as Vizsla pours the three of them a drink.

"Death Watch, obviously," Peretz says.

"Colonel Peretz is right," Vizsla adds.

"They could not engineer all this. The problem has clearly grown much larger than we thought. And I suspect some external force helped it along," Satine says.

"Hard to believe. It would have to be someone at the highest level of influence among the Separatists," Vizsla says.

"And someone skilled in staying hidden. Any help they've given the Death Watch has gone completely unnoticed," Peretz says. Vizsla nods in agreement.

"But why target me?" Satine asks.

"You lead the Council of Neutral Systems. Thus, you threaten the Separatist goals. Take it as a compliment. Someone very powerful is working towards your downfall," Vizsla says.

"Not quite sure how much of a compliment that is, but I see your point," Peretz says. He takes a sip of his drink, then grins. "This is good."

"I'm glad you like it. But, I am rather curious to know about your homeworld. Perhaps you could tell me a bit about it?" Vizsla responds to Peretz.

Peretz nods, then begins describing what Earth is like. He tries to be detailed and go a little slow, hoping that his discussion with Vizsla will distract him from the fact that Obi Wan is still missing.

As he describes the environment of Earth, Vizsla asks, "So, there is almost every biome you could imagine on your planet?"

"Yes. My country, Israel, is partially farmland and partially desert, and a bit in between," Peretz says.

"Fascinating. I know of some planets that have several biomes, but not the number and scale that your world does," Vizsla says.

Suddenly Satine and Peretz hear Obi Wan through their earpieces, "Duchess, Colonel, please acknowledge."

"So, you say you come from an elite commando unit?" Vizsla says.

"Yes. I've been a part of several commando units throughout my career," Peretz says. As he does, Satine whispers, just loud enough for Obi Wan to hear, "I hear you."

"Really? Tell me a bit about your career," Vizsla asks.

Over their earpieces, Satine and Peretz hear, "I'm in a bit of an awkward spot. I'm being held by the Death Watch. There's a tracking function on your commlink. Follow it due east to my location."

Satine then slowly stands and says, "I am not feeling very well, Governor. Perhaps some fresh air will do me good."

"Would you like me to escort you outside?" Vizsla asks.

"I'll find my way. Never fear," Satine says, and makes her way outside.

Vizsla then sits down and says, "I apologize, Colonel. Please continue."

Peretz begins to tell Vizsla about his entry into the Israeli Army, and then being picked to join the Sayeret Matkal.

As he begins to tell very vague descriptions about the kind of missions he undertook as a member of the Sayeret Matkal, a guard walks in and whispers something in Vizsla's ear. Vizsla stands up and says, "I'm sorry, Colonel, but something has come up that requires my immediate attention. Please feel free to remain here and wait for my return. Inform the Duchess I will be back before long."

"Of course, Governor," Peretz says.

Peretz watches Vizsla as he walks out of the room. Once the door starts to close, he hurries up to the door. He glances out, and sees Vizsla moving rather quickly down the hallway.

Feeling that something is up, Peretz leaves the banquet hall and races towards the hangar. Once he gets there, he sees no sign of Satine, and assumes that she has already left. He runs and hops on one of the speeder bikes. He immediately takes off and heads for east, following the locational data from his commlink.

It's not too long before he arrives at a mining facility. As he hops off the speeder bike, he sees two Mandalorian warriors rushing up to the entrance.

"Hello, friends. I'm here looking for General Kenobi. Have you seen him?" he asks innocently.

One of the Mandalorians rushes Peretz. "So, that's how we're gonna do this, huh? Fine," Peretz says as he dodges aside. He then lunges at the Mandalorian, grabs him by the wrist, and throws him over his shoulder, slamming him against a boulder and knocking him out.

Peretz then turns to meet the second Mandalorian. The man tries to punch Peretz, but Peretz, with a few quick moves, blocks his punch, spins the Mandalorian around, and puts him in a headlock.

"You know, if you knew who I was, you'd have never tried to mess with me," Peretz says as he slowly chokes the Mandalorian into unconsciousness. He then drops the Mandalorian and races into the facility.

As he gets into the main room, he sees Obi Wan suspended in some kind of energy field, moving towards some kind of grinder. However, Satine kicks a large barrel into the grinder before the energy field releases Obi Wan, allowing Obi Wan to spring off of the barrel and land beside the grinder.

Peretz hurries up to them. "You two alright?" he asks.

"Yes, barely," Obi Wan says.

"Good. I took care of the two warriors at the entrance. Let's get out of here," Peretz says.

They make their way over to an elevator and board it.

"For a man sworn to peace, you take an unseemly amount of pleasure in the injuries of others," Satine says to Obi Wan as the doors close.

"For a woman sworn to nonviolence, you don't seem troubled that I could have been killed back there," Obi Wan says.

"But you weren't. And I still haven't heard any thanks," Satine says.

"Geez. You two fight more than me and my brother did as kids, and that's saying something," Peretz says in exasperation.

The doors open, revealing a Mandalorian right on the other side. Peretz knocks him out in a flash, while Obi Wan says, "This is not the way we came in."

They quickly realize they've emerged into what looks like a crater, with a lot of Mandalorians in the bottom of the crater. Obi Wan tries to activate the elevator again, but the buttons don't work.

The Mandalorians start firing their blasters at the three, who take shelter behind a boulder. A second later, blaster bolts cause the elevator to fall back down the shaft.

"We'll have to stand and fight. Or, in your case, just stand," Obi Wan says to Satine, who looks offended.

Obi Wan reaches for his lightsaber, then realizes it's no longer on his hip.

"Here, take mine," Peretz says, removing his lightsaber from his belt and handing it to Obi Wan. Obi Wan says a quick "Thanks" and activates it, the green blade shining brightly. He begins blocking blaster bolts while Peretz pulls out his Jericho 941 pistol and starts firing. He's one of only three members of the ASAT team that still carries a normal pistol around. He also grabs the unconscious Mandalorian's blaster, using that in addition to his pistol.

Three Mandalorians take off using their jet packs and fly right towards Obi Wan and Peretz, firing their blasters. Obi Wan blocks the blaster bolts with Peretz' lightsaber, and Peretz shoots down one of them. Getting an idea, Peretz then holsters his Jericho pistol, grabs the unconscious Mandalorian's jetpack, then throws it in their direction before firing his stolen blaster, blowing up the jetpack.

Peretz is starting to think it worked when one of the Mandalorians jumps through the smoke, tackling Obi Wan and making him drop the lightsaber. He stands up, ready to blast Obi Wan, when Peretz blasts him in the side of the head, killing him.

Down in the crater, the rest of the Mandalorians suddenly start running towards their ships and boarding them, with the ships taking off once they're full.

However, Peretz quickly spots four Mandalorians approaching. One of them has a cape on, and his helmet is painted with the symbol of the Death Watch. Peretz immediately surmises this is the leader. He also notices Obi Wan's lightsaber on his belt. As the four Mandalorians walk up to the warrior Peretz shot down, the leader pulls out a blaster, says, "Failure," and blasts the warrior in the face.

Peretz bends down and picks up his own lightsaber, igniting it and twirling it once in his hand. Obi Wan steps up beside him. As he does, the four Mandalorians stop, and the leader takes off his helmet, revealing the face of Pre Vizsla.

"Governor?" Satine asks in shock.

"For generations, my ancestors fought proudly as warriors against the Jedi. Now, that woman tarnishes the very name Mandalorian. Defend her if you will," Vizsla says as he pulls Obi Wan's lightsaber off his belt and throws it to Obi Wan.

Obi Wan catches it, but Peretz says, "Don't worry, General. I'll handle this SOB." Peretz then takes a step forward, twirling his lightsaber in hand again.

Vizsla reaches onto his back, pulling something off of his jetpack. "This lightsaber was stolen from your Jedi Temple by my ancestors during the fall of the Old Republic," he says, pressing a button and igniting the lightsaber, revealing a black blade with a white outline. Not only that, but the the blade is shaped differently, and looks more like the blade of a samurai sword than anything.

"Since then, many Jedi have died upon its blade. Prepare yourselves to join them," Vizsla says as he levels the saber at Peretz. He then leaps towards Peretz, bringing the saber down on him.

Peretz easily blocks Vizsla's blow. Vizsla slashes repeatedly at Peretz, but finds the Israeli is able to easily keep up with his attacks.

"My turn," Peretz says as they cross blades, and suddenly, Peretz is on the offense, slashing away at Vizsla. Vizsla tries to block the blows, but finds he's barely able to keep up. He tries throwing in a few punches, but Peretz easily deflects them.

It's not long before Vizsla realizes he may not be a match for Peretz. Despite the fact that Peretz is not a Jedi, it is clear that his training as a Sayeret Matkal and then as an ASAT commando may be better than Vizsla's training.

After a minute, Peretz manages to get under Vizsla's guard, grab his wrist, and twist the saber out of his hand. Vizsla tries to attack hand to hand, but Peretz easily blocks his blows and knocks him back with a roundhouse kick.

Vizsla lands next to the saber, which he picks up. However, it's clear to him that contuing this fight may be to his disadvantage. Therefore, he stands up and orders, "Warriors, finish them!"

The three Mandalorians step forward, press buttons on their wrist, then bend over low. A moment later, the rockets on their jetpacks fire. Peretz is able to dodge them, but the rockets circle around and come in again.

"Let's get the h*** out of here!" Peretz says loudly. Obi Wan grabs Satine, and he and Peretz run up to and jump down the elevator shaft. The rockets hit the shaft a moment later, exploding and sending debris down the shaft. The three are just able to get out of the shaft before they get hit by debris.

"Come on. We gotta move!" Peretz says, helping them both to their feet. The three then hurry top escape the facility.

As they get out of the facility, Satine says, "I suppose we're even now."

"How so?" Obi Wan asks.

"I saved your life. You saved mine," Satine responds.

"Yes, well, mine was the more daring of the two rescues," Obi Wan says.

Satine clicks her tongue before turning around and climbing on her speeder bike. Peretz claps Obi Wan on the shoulder and says, "Smooth," before climbing on his own speeder bike. Obi Wan just rolls his eyes.

* * *

(The next day)

Obi Wan and Peretz, along with Senator Merrick and Almec, follow Satine as she makes her way across the landing platform to her ship, the _Coronet_. They're discussing what Obi Wan, Peretz, and Satine had discovered on Concordia.

"But if Pre Vizsla fled, we have no way of knowing how widespread Death Watch really is," Merrick says.

"I've already spoken to my commanders. As of now, my home country's intelligence agency, the Mossad, is creating a task force with the intention of tracking down Death Watch," Peretz says.

"And I think it's obvious the Separatists are supporting the Death Watch," Obi Wan says.

"I disagree. I told you I wanted to stay out of this conflict," Satine responds a little hotly.

"Given the current situation, I'm afraid that may no longer be possible," Obi Wan says.

"I thought you of all people would understand my position on this matter. I will never be a part of this war," Satine says before turning away and boarding the _Coronet_ with Merrick, and some Senators of other members of the Council of Neutral Systems.

As she does, Anakin walks up, followed by Cody, Rex, 6 clones, and 4 of Peretz' old comrades from his Sayeret Matkal unit.

"Reporting for escort duty, General," Anakin says.

"Oh, Anakin. Am I glad to see you," Obi Wan says.

"Hmm. You sound tired," Anakin says.

"The peaceful ways of the local wore me out a bit," Obi Wan says humorously. He and Peretz then bard the ship, followed by Anakin, the clones, and the Sayeret Matkal. Once they're all aboard, the ship's boarding ramp is raised, and the ship takes off, beginning its trip to Coruscant.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**Since the last four chapters have focused on Hall as the main ASAT character of the chapters, I decided to pull in a new member of the team, and chose Peretz. I hope to give every member of the ASAT team a chance to shine in this story.**

**Next chapter will be up soon, and it'll be a good one. It'll cover one of my favorite episodes of the show. Until it is up, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	28. Chapter 28- Voyage of Temptation

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**I got a review from someone saying they were excited for this one. I hope I do it justice.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 28- Voyage of Temptation

In the bowels of the _Coronet_, Obi Wan, Anakin, and Colonel Peretz are standing before their men. The ships has just slipped out of Mandalore's atmosphere, and is making its way away from the planet to prepare its hyperspace jump. In the meantime, not wanting to take any chances with Satine's safety, the two Jedi and the Israeli are instructing their men on what to do.

"You know your marching orders. The safety of the Duchess Satine is of utmost importance. The Death Watch will stop at nothing to assassinate her before she pleads her case to the Senate," Obi Wan says.

"The Death Watch may be backed by the Separatists. So stay sharp. R2, use your scanners to probe for any suspicious droid activity," Anakin says.

"Anything else, sir?" Rex asks.

"No, that'll be all," Obi Wan says. The clones and Israeli commandos nods and begin separating to begin their patrols.

As they do, Obi Wan's commlink starts beeping. Obi Wan taps it and asks, "Yes?"

"The Duchess and her retinue request your presence," one of the ship's crew says over the commlink.

"Very well," Obi Wan says before he, Anakin, and Peretz make their way onto the elevator and start the ride up.

As the elevator makes its way up, Anakin says, "I sense some anxiety from you about the duchess. She couldn't be in safer hands."

"Yes, I know," Obi Wan says.

"Then why…?" Anakin starts to ask, but trails off.

"Never mind. It's all in the past," Obi Wan says.

"Oh, so you're close to her?" Anakin asks.

"I knew her. A long time ago," Obi Wan responds, a little defensively.

Up in the lounge, or throne room depending on your perspective, Satine, resting on a large couch, says to the Senators gathered, "War is intolerable! We have been deceived into thinking that we must be a part of it! I say the moment we committed to fighting, we already lost."

Senator Merrick, taking a drink from a passing droid, asks, "Excuse me, Your Grace. Are you suggesting that we oppose the war on humanitarian grounds?"

"I'm going to oppose it as an affront to life itself. As the designated regent of 1,500 systems, I speak for thousands of worlds that have urged me to allow them to remain neutral in this war," Satine says.

Right then, the doors into the room open, and Obi wan walks in while saying, "Yet some might argue that the strongest defense is a quick and decisive offense."

"You are quite the general now, aren't you Master Kenobi?" Satine asks rhetorically.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Your Highness. I meant no disrespect," Obi Wan says.

"Really?" Satine asks before addressing the Senators, "Senators, I presume you are acquainted with the collection of half-truths and hyperbole known as Obi-Wan Kenobi."

"Your Highness is too kind," Obi Wan answers a little awkwardly, making Peretz smirk a bit.

"You're right. I am," Satine says.

Clearly hoping to change the subject, Obi Wan says, "Allow me to introduce my fellow Jedi, Anakin Skywalker."

Anakin steps forward, bows, and says, "Your servant, My Lady."

"I remember a time when Jedi were not generals, but peacekeepers," Satine says.

"We are protectors, highness. Yours at the moment. We fight for peace," Anakin says.

"What an amusing contradiction," Satine says with a slight laugh.

"What Master Skywalker means is that we are acting at the behest of Your Highness to protect you from the Death Watch and the Separatists who don't share your neutral point of view," Obi Wan says.

"I asked for no such thing!" Satine replies.

"That may be so, but a majority of your court did," Obi Wan responds.

"I do not remember you as one to hide behind excuses," Satine says after a moment of quiet.

"I do not remember you as one to shrink from responsibilities," Obi Wan retorts.

Senator Orn Fre Taa steps in to de-escalate the situation. "I am certain we all agree. Duchess Satine and General Kenobi have proven there are two sides to every dilemma," he says.

"Indeed," Senator Merrick adds.

"Now, in regards to the Senate vote, we think-," Senator Taa begins.

Satine cuts him off. "I think a multitude makes discord, got good counsel," she says.

"Right again, My Lady," Senator Taa says.

"There may be two sides to every dilemma, but the Duchess only favors hers," Obi Wan says a little quietly to Anakin and Peretz.

Meanwhile, down in the hold, the clones and Israelis are contuing their patrols. Two clones, Redeye and Mixer, and an Israeli named Benjamin Agmon, are briefly walking together.

"I'll check out the south quadrant," Redeye says.

"Careful over there. It's dark," Mixer says.

"Yeah, very funny Mixer," Redeye responds.

"Let's be a little more professional, soldiers," Agmon says before walking on. Redeye heads towards the south quadrant, while Mixer heads the other way.

Redeye walks among the towering boxes. As he is walking, he hears something and stops, looking around for what it could be. As he keeps looking around, he hears something next to him and spins around, holding up his blaster, only to see who it's R2, who lets out a droid chuckle.

"Ugh. Stop messing around. That's not funny," Redeye says. R2 lets out a few noises before moving on.

"Ugh. Droids," Redeye says as he turns around. He just has time to see a droid of some kind in front of him before he feels something piercing his neck, and he knows no more.

Up in the lounge, Obi Wan and Satine are still debating. "A Republic military presence is the only sure defense against the Separatists," Obi Wan says.

"Even extremists can be reasoned with," Satine says as she stands up.

Obi Wan walks towards her couch as he says, a little hotly, "Perhaps, if one can be heard over the clanking of their battle droids."

Satine scoffs as she steps off the couch and says, "The sarcasm of a soldier."

"The delusion of a dreamer," Obi Wan shoots back as they come face to face, glaring at each other.

Senator Merrick speaks up to try and defuse the tension, "Duchess, Master Jedi. It's been a long trip. I think we could all use a little rest and refreshment."

Anakin and Peretz are watching the proceedings with amusement as they hold glasses of drink.

"Hear, hear. Now, let us put politics aside until after dinner," Senator Taa says.

"Fine!" Satine and Obi Wan say simultaneously, and Satine pushes past Obi Wan and walks out of the room as the _Coronet _finally makes its jump to hyperspace.

Down in the cargo hold, Mixer gets on his commlink and says, "My side's secure. What do you got, Redeye?" When he doesn't get a response, he asks, "Redeye, do you copy?"

There's suddenly a squeak, and a blaster drops to the ground in front of him. Mixer bends down and picks it up.

Suddenly, he feels something behind him. He turns around, only for a droid to reach down and grab him with its long claws. Mixer's screams echo around the immediate surroundings before they're silenced.

Up above decks, Obi Wan, Anakin, and Peretz are walking through the halls, heading towards their quest quarters. As they walk, Anakin says to Obi Wan, "You and Satine have a history."

"An extended mission when I was younger. Master Qui-Gon and I spent a year on Mandalore, protecting the duchess from insurgents who had threatened her world," Obi Wan explains.

They step into an elevator, and Obi Wan continues his explanation. "They sent bounty hunters after us. We were always on the run, living hand-to-mouth, never sure what the next day would bring."

"Sounds romantic," Anakin says. Obi Wan gives him a "Really?" expression while Peretz smirks, trying to hold back a laugh.

Down in the cargo gold, R2 is still patrolling. As he comes around a corner, he shines his light down and sees a clone helmet lying abandoned on the ground.

R2 looks around a bit, then turns around and starts rolling away quickly, beeping all the way, until he runs into Rex and Cody, who look down at the droid, wondering what's going on.

Up above decks, Obi Wan, Anakin, and Peretz walk towards their quarters, as Obi Wan says, "A civil war killed most of Satine's people, hence her aversion to violence. When she returned, she took on the difficult task of rebuilding her world alone."

"You didn't stay to help her?" Anakin asks.

"That would have been problematic," Obi Wan says.

They walk into their quarters, and Obi Wan sits down as he says, "My duty as a Jedi demanded I be elsewhere."

"Demanded? But, it's obvious you had feelings for her. Surely that would affect your decision," Anakin says.

"Oh, it did. I live by the Jedi code," Obi Wan says.

"Of course. As Master Yoda says, 'A Jedi must not form attachments'," Anakin says.

"I will admit, I don't really understand your Jedi code and the reasons behind everything. But I think that part is total BS. Romantic relationships could really break you if they end or your lover dies, I'll admit that, but sometimes they can be a great boost. At times in my service, my wife has been all that's seen me through dark times," Peretz says.

Obi Wan and Anakin just look at Peretz, not sure how to respond. Suddenly, Obi Wan's commlink beeps. He lifts it up and says, "Yes, Captain?"

"General, something's wrong with Skywalker's astromech. Scared him real good, sir. I've also lost contact with two of my men," Rex responds.

"I'm on my way down to assist you," Obi Wan says as he stands up.

"Peretz and I will go, Master. If there's something dangerous down there, the clones and we can handle it," Anakin says dismissively, and he and Peretz walk out of the room. A moment later, Obi Wan walks out too and heads up towards the dining hall.

As he walks in, he sees Satine and the Senators already sitting down to dinner. "Pardon me, Senators. Our men are investigating a situation below decks. I respectfully ask you to remain here until it is settled," he says to Satine and the Senators.

Down in the cargo hold, the elevator doors open, and Anakin and Peretz walk out, looking at the assembled clones and Israelis. Anakin says, "Alright, what's the problem, men? We're missing dinner."

"Not sure yet, sir. But I still have no contact with Mixer and Redeye," Rex says.

R2 beeps a few times. Anakin looks at the droid and asks, "What's the matter buddy?"

R2 beeps a bit more, and Anakin says, "I know. I know, but I'm here now. Use your scanners. See if something's up."

R2 then deploys his scanner, and everyone follows the droid. They head around a corner, and see a large open box. "Well. Looks like the contents of this box are missing," Cody says.

"Or it got up and walked away," Anakin says in a low voice before turning around to face the clones and Israelis and says, "Alright. Fan out. Separate squads. I'll contact Obi Wan." Cody takes two clones and heads off in one direction, while Rex takes the other two clones and heads in another direction. The Israelis head off in a third direction.

Meanwhile, Anakin activates his commlink. After a moment, Obi Wan picks up and asks, "Anakin, have you found anything?"

"There's a large open container and the contents are missing. And I still have two men unaccounted for," Anakin replies.

"That's not good. Keep things quiet. I'll stay with the Senators," Obi Wan responds

"Got it," Anakin says. As he lowers his wrist, R2 lets out a few beeps and starts rolling away. Anakin wondering what's up, asks, "What's up, buddy?"

R2, Anakin, and Peretz round a corner. Anakin looks ahead, and sees Redeye slowly appearing out of the darkness ahead.

"Oh, Redeye. Where have you been? You've had us all worried," Anakin says.

However, Redeye doesn't respond, and he doesn't seem to be moving normally. "Redeye?" Anakin asks, but gets no response. Redeye is still moving unusually, and now they see something behind him.

Anakin and Peretz both narrow their eyes, and simultaneously ignite their lightsabers. A moment later, Redeye comes flying at them, and they duck under his body, which flies over them and hits a crate.

As they straighten back up, a spider-like droid crawls over several crates, facing them. It makes everal noises before lifting its front two limb and rushing towards them. The two jump aside, and Anakin cuts off its front two limbs.

The droid recovers itself and uses two more claws to grab crates and throw them at Anakin, knocking him back. Peretz then lunges forward and cuts off more of the droid's limbs with his lightsaber. But, before he can finish off the droid, the clones and Israelis arrive on the scene, and a volley of blaster fire "kills" the droid.

Suddenly, noises from behind them draw their attention, and they see a second droid at the lift doors.

"The lift!" Anakin cries. But it's too late, as the droid pries open the doors and starts making its way up the lift.

Anakin rushes up to the lift before calling into his commlink, "Obi Wan, there's assassin probes down here. One made it up the lift. Peretz and I will try to hold the others here."

Up in the banquet room, Obi Wan has heard the transmission. He turns to Satine's guards and says, "Quickly. Secure the lifts." He then draws and ignites his lightsaber.

A moment later, the assassin droid pries open the doors to the banquet hall. A guard tries to stop the droid, but the droid disarms him and throws him aside, knocking over Obi Wan and a second guard in the process.

"Ah! Help!" Senator Taa cries as the droid leaps onto the table and starts moving down the table towards Satine and the Senators.

Obi Wan quickly reignites his lightsaber, leaping ahead of the droid and cutting off it's front two limbs, momentarily causing the droid to lose balance. Landing in front of it, Obi Wan drives his saber right into the middle of its main "eye", destroying the droid.

Down in the cargo hold, Anakin says to the clones and Israelis, "There might be one more. Let's split up and find it."

"Watch it!" Cody says in alarm.

Anakin and Peretz turn around, and see a number of tiny, four legged spider like droids popping out of the holes in the head of the droid they just destroyed. Anakin and Peretz reignite their lightsabers, while the clones and Israelis raise their blaster.

At the same time, up in the banquet hall, as the assassin droid falls off the table, it also begins releasing the smaller droids. Senator Taa cries out in panic and runs away as the small army of tiny droids scuttles across the floor towards them.

In the cargo hold, the clones and Israelis are blasting away randomly into the midst of the droids. "Agh! They're everywhere!" Rex says.

"Get behind me!" Anakin says, cutting droid after droid with his lightsaber. Peretz is also using his lightsaber, but is also using a blaster pistol.

One clone gets overrun by the little droids. He tries to sweep them off, but the droids manage to get under his armor.

R2 now enters the fight, using an attachment that is deployed from his head to discharge bolts of electricity, disabling any droids within a small impact radius.

Up in the banquet hall, as Obi Wan continues to use his lightsaber to destroy the droids, Satine, who is standing beside him, pulls out what looks like a tiny gun and fires it, discharging a burst of energy that fries any droid within a certain radius.

"Do you always carry a deactivator?" Obi Wan asks as the two spin around each other.

After firing another shot from her deactivator, Satine responds, "Just because I'm a pacifist doesn't mean I won't defend myself."

"Now you sound like a Jedi," Obi Wan as he cuts several more droids apart.

Satine fires one more shot from the deactivator, disabling the final droid. The rest of the Senators and a few of their droids are scattered around the room, all luckily still unscathed.

Down in the cargo hold, Anakin, Peretz and their men have mopped up the last droids. "Good work, men," Anakin says before turning to R2 and saying, "You too, buddy." R2 beeps a few times in response.

"Ugh. Assassin droid. How did that monster end up in the hold?" Rex asks.

"Question is, who smuggled him onboard?" Anakin asks.

Up in the banquet hall, Obi Wan bends down and picks up one of the tiny droids. As he straightens up and looks at it, he says to Satine, "Just like that swarm of venom-mites on Draboon, remember?"

"How could I forget? I still have the scar," Satine responds.

"Pardon me, Duchess. But I distinctly remember carrying you to safety," Obi Wan says.

"I meant the scar I got after you fell and dropped me," Satine says.

"Oh, yes," Obi Wan says, a little embarrassed.

Down in the cargo hold, Anakin and Peretz have been searching for the droid that oversees the cargo bay. Finally, they find him.

"I'm looking for the droid that services the cargo bay," Anakin says.

The droid stands up, and walks over to a crate as it says, "Uh, yes sir. Are all those creatures dead?"

"That's what we're trying to find out. You are in charge of the cargo manifest, correct?" Peretz asks.

The droid begins tapping a tablet like device as it says, "Uh, yes. I have it right here."

"Well, where did they come from?" Anakin demands.

The droid walks up to Anakin, handing the device to him as he says, "It is right here on the manifest."

Anakin looks down at the device and reads aloud in a low voice, "For immediate delivery to Coruscant, one container marked medical supplies." He then lowers the device and says loudly to the droid, "There is no name on this chart! There is no indication of who shipped it!"

"No, sir. Just the Senate stamp always accepted for transport here aboard the _Coronet,_" the droid responds.

Anakin and Peretz are quiet for a moment before Peretz says, "Well, well. Seems we have traitor on our hands."

"I agree. We'd better tell Obi Wan," Anakin says.

Anakin and Peretz make their way up to the banquet hall, where Obi Wan meets them at the door. Anakin hands the device to Obi Wan to read before saying, "One of our four distinguished Senators appears to be a traitor."

"I sense it too," Obi Wan says as he turns around and fixes his gaze on something. Anakin and Peretz follow his line of sight, and see one of the tiny droids is still active and moving.

"Looks like one of our little visitors is still alive. I have an idea how to expose the turncoat. Return to the hull of the ship. Destroy the last assassin droids. I'll find out which of the Senators is the traitor," Obi Wan says. Anakin and Peretz nod and leave the banquet hall.

A few minutes later, Satine and the Senators have gotten reseated around the table, and the meal has resumed. Senator Taa looks at her and says, "Duchess, you are not eating."

"I have no appetite," Satine responds.

"Begging your pardon. You must keep up your strength," Taa says.

"By all means, be my guest, Senator," Satine replies.

"If you insist," Taa says.

Taa then turns around as Obi Wan approaches, holding something covered by a cloth. "Ah, desert! Excellent!" Senator Taa says excitedly.

"This morsel might prove too much even for the legendary appetite of Orn Free Taa," Obi Wan says. He then whips the cover off, revealing a class desert contained that instead has the final tiny droid under it. "Enjoy," Obi Wan says.

Senator Taa gasps, then says, "Ah, on second though, it wouldn't agree with me."

Obi Wan looks around the table and says, "My theory is that our little friend will attack the Duchess and anyone who defends her. Everyone, that is, except the traitor who programmed it."

The droid throws itself against the glass in the direction of Senator Taa. Again, Taa gasps, and cries, "Ah! Take it away!"

"Obi Wan! This line of questioning borders on torture!" Satine protests.

Obi Wan slowly walks around the table, the droid still throwing itself against the glass to try and attack, now targeting the Rhodian Senator. "Oh, I assure our pacifist Duchess that everything is under control. I'm trying to expose a bigger threat," Obi Wan says.

He pauses for a moment between Senator Kin Robb and the Rhodian, then slowly moves on while saying, "Interesting. The droid displays unusual hostility towards the honorable Kin Robb." He passes, Satine, causing the droid to start lunging with greater abandon.

He then comes around Satine's chair and approaches Senator Merrick. As he does, the droid calms down, causing Obi Wan to say, "But it seems to like you, Senator Merrick. Well, Prince?"

Merrick is quiet for a moment, turning his head away. "Really, General Kenobi. You're quite clever!" As he finishes, he lunges forward and knocks the tray out of Obi Wan's hand, freeing the droid.

The droid lands on the table. After spinning around to face Satine, the droid begins scuttling down the table towards Satine. As it leaps at her, Obi Wan steps in and smacks it with a frying pan, sending it flying at a protocol droid. The droid gets inside the protocol droid and shuts it down before climbing out. Obi Wan activates his lightsaber, and a moment later, the droid leaps onto the neck of the Rhodian Senator. The Senator starts scrambling to try and get it off, but Obi Wan swings his lightsaber and cuts in two.

As Obi Wan is focusing on helping the Senator, Merrick comes up Satine and grabs her, causing her headdress to fall off. Merrick points his blaster towards her and says, "You're coming with me."

Obi Wan looks and glances around, and sees Merrick backing out of the banquet hall with Satine.

Obi Wan quickly races after him, but as he gets out, he sees that Merrick has already disappeared. As Obi Wan races down a hallway, trying to find Merrick, he raises his commlink and says, "Anakin! Peretz! Tal Merrick is the traitor! And he's taken Satine hostage!"

Down in the cargo hold, Anakin responds, "Copy that, but I've got problems of my own right now." He and Peretz slowly walk among the crates, their lightsabers ignited and held out in front of them at the ready.

As they move through the crates, Anakin gets on his commlink and asks, "Cody, Rex, have you found anything?"

"All quiet over here, sir," Cody says as he and Rex move slowly among the crates, blasters at the ready.

However, just a few seconds later, Cody glances down and sees an abandoned clone helmet. "Wait a minute…" he says before reaching down and picking up the helmet. He looks it over quickly, then turns it so he can look inside.

Immediately, one of the tiny droids, hidden inside the helmet, lunges out and lands on Cody's helmet. Cody falls backward against a crate, accidently firing his blaster.

Not far away, Anakin and Peretz hear it and race towards the sound, R2 following close behind.

As they come around the corner, they see several of the tiny droids trying to get under Cody and Rex's armor. Anakin quickly cuts two of them in half, and R2 fires a bolt of electricity at the third, disabling it.

"Thanks, little guy," Rex says to R2.

"Well, we found some of the little ones. Where's the big one?" Peretz asks.

"Haven't seen it," Cody says.

Suddenly, the big assassin droid appears out of nowhere and slams into Rex, knocking him flying back. The droid scuttles over, raises two of its claws, and tries to stab them downwards, but Rex manages to grab the claws, then bring his feet up and kick the droid off of him.

Rex quickly pulls out one of his blaster pistols and starts firing. The droid starts scuttling up the wall to try and get away. However, Anakin easily throws his lightsaber, cutting off about half of the droid's limbs and causing it to fall back to the ground. Not taking any chance, Rex runs up with his two blaster pistols, jumps on the droid's head, and fires into the holes on its head, destroying both the mother droid and the smaller droids.

Seeing that the last assassin droid is destroyed, Anakin, Peretz, and their men hurry to the lifts and head up. Once they get to the upper floors, Anakin and Peretz dispatch men to the escape pods while they hurry to find Obi Wan.

It doesn't take long before the two round a corner and see Obi Wan coming down the hallway towards them.

"Did you find them?" Obi Wan asks Anakin.

"No, but we stationed clones and Matkal at every escape pod," Anakin says.

"Merrick will try to signal his allies for help. We have to find him," Obi Wan says urgently before breaking into a run again, with Anakin and Peretz following him close behind.

As the three get into a lift and start heading further up, Anakin asks, "This may not be the right time to ask this, but were you and Satine ever-?"

Obi Wan cuts him off and says in irritation, "I don't see how that has any bearing on the situation at hand!" He then turns away from Anakin.

As they get out of the lift and head around a corner, they hear the sounds of three loud impacts against the hull.

Alarms begin to go off as the 4 clones that had assisted downstairs, plus 4 more clones that had been stationed in the upper levels, and the 4 Israeli commandos run past Obi Wan, Anakin, and Peretz.

"I'll take care of this, Obi Wan. You? Go find your girlfriend," Anakin says before he takes off after the clones and Israelis.

"Right," Obi Wan says before realizing what Anakin said. "No, Anakin, she's not my-!" he calls after Anakin, but gives up and just turns away.

"I'll search the lower few levels. You head for the bridge," Peretz says before he races off. Obi Wan just sighs a bit before hurrying to find a lift.

Elsewhere on the level, the clones, Israelis, and several of Satine's guards are fighting against a number of B2 super battle droids that somehow managed to get on board. One of the clones has already been shot and killed, but the rest are still firing away. The Israelis are doing slightly better, hitting the battle droids more than the clones are.

Up at the bridge, Obi Wan finally gets there and races through the doors, igniting his lightsaber. Near the control panel, Merrick is standing, still holding Satine.

"Come in, Kenobi. You're expected," Merrick says.

"Tal Merrick, you are under arrest. Release the duchess," Obi Wan says, pointing his saber at Merrick.

"Hmm. I took the precaution of wiring the ship's engines to explode. I press this remote, and we all die," Merrick says.

"Obi, if you have any respect for me, you will not take such risks with so many people's lives at stake," Satine says.

"Satine…" Obi Wan says, almost in protest.

Merrick slowly makes his way around Obi Wan. "Don't," Obi Wan says to Merrick, warning him not to try anything. Merrick slowly backs out and down the hall, with Obi Wan slowly following him, waiting for the slightest opportunity to strike.

Back with the clones and Israelis, the fight is still raging. Two clones are now dead, and one of the Israelis has been wounded. However, a number of the droids have been shot down.

Finally, Anakin leaps out of a side hall, igniting his lightsaber and beginning to cut down the droids. Before long, he's cut down all but three, and he takes care of the last three with a wave of Force energy. Looking around quickly to make sure there's no more droids, Anakin hurries off.

As Anakin is looking for Obi Wan, Obi Wan and Merrick are approaching the ships that delivered the B2 droids to the _Coronet_.

"This is Merrick. Stand by to disengage," Merrick says into his commlink.

"Obi Wan, it looks like I may never see you again. I don't know quite how to say this, but, I've loved you, from the moment you came to my aid, all those years ago," Satine says as she looks intently at Obi Wan.

"I don't believe this," Merrick says in exasperation.

Feeling very awkward, Obi Wan says awkwardly, "Satine, this is hardly the time or place for…" However, he trails off as she sees the look Satine is giving him.

Obi Wan is quiet for a few moments, then says, "Alright. Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi Order."

"That is touching. Truly it is. But it's making me sick, and we really must be going," Merrick says in irritation.

Satine turns her head around to look at Merrick and says, "You have the romantic soul of a slug, Merrick!" She then stops on his foot, causing him to let out a cry of pain and loosen his grip on her. She gets out of his grip, grabs his blaster, and takes a few steps away from him, aiming the blaster at him. "And slugs are so often trod upon!" she adds.

"Interesting turnabout, but even if I do not deliver the duchess alive, I still win. The second I'm away, I'll hit the remote, and blow the _Coronet_ to bits," Merrick says.

"I will not allow that!" Satine declares.

"What will you do? If you shoot me, you prove yourself a hypocrite to every pacifist ideal you hold dear," Merrick says with contempt. He then turns to Obi Wan and says, "You, Kenobi. You are no stranger to violence. You'd be hailed as a hero by everyone on this ship." He then smirks and chuckles before adding, "Almost everyone."

Obi Wan and Satine glance at each other. Merrick smirks, spreading his arms, and saying, "Come on then. Who will strike first and brand themselves a cold bloo-"

A loud bang suddenly cuts Merrick off. A moment later, a bloody spurt shoots out from his chest, right where his heart is, and he collapses, revealing Peretz standing a few meters behind him, with his Jericho pistol still raised. Satine throws her blaster away a second later.

"Ugh. These guys who give these bad guy monologues really get on my nerves," Peretz says as he holsters his pistol.

Obi Wan and Satine just stare at Peretz for a moment. Satine then looks at Obi Wan and says softly, "Obi-Wan, I…"

Right then, three of the four Sayeret Matkal commandos come running up behind Peretz, and Lieutenant Agmon says, "Colonel Peretz, all of the battle droids that boarded the ship have been destroyed. Lieutenant Ivry got hit in his arm, but he's gonna be okay."

"Good work, men," Peretz says.

Satine takes a deep breath and then says, "I must get back to the business of diplomacy."

"As you say, Duchess," Obi Wan says before saying to himself, "Some other time."

Obi Wan and Peretz find Anakin, and together they dispose of the remains of the droids, and undo the tampering Merrick did with the engines.

The rest of the voyage is uneventful, and the ship soon arrives at Coruscant.

As the ship docks down on the planet, Chancellor Palpatine and some of his guards are waiting for them.

Obi Wan and Anakin approach Palpatine. "A job well done, Master Jedi," Palpatine says.

"Thank you, Chancellor," Obi Wan says.

"Your Excellency," Anakin says. They then step aside, allowing the Senators to greet Palpatine, who directs them to a shuttle waiting to take them to the Senate building.

Peretz walks up to Anakin and Obi Wan, a few moments before Satine walks over to them. Anakin and Peretz step back to give Obi Wan and Satine some space.

"How ironic to meet again, only to find we're on opposing sides," Satine says.

"The needs of your people are all that matter. They couldn't be in better hands with you to guide their future," Obi Wan says.

"Kind words indeed from a mindful and committed Jedi. And yet…" Satine says, trailing off thoughtfully.

"What?" Obi Wan asks.

"I'm still not sure about the beard," Satine says, reaching up to run her fingers over Obi Wan's beard.

"Why? What's wrong with it?" Obi Wan asks.

"It hides too much of your handsome face," Satine says with a slight smile before turning and following the Senators and Chancellor to the shuttle.

Anakin and Peretz walk back up to Obi Wan, both grinning. "What was that all about?" Anakin asks with a chuckle.

The three are quiet before Peretz says, "Satine is quite a remarkable woman."

"She is indeed," Obi Wan says as they watch Satine step onto the shuttle, and watch it fly off.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. Hope you liked that I switched up who killed Merrick in this.**

**Next chapter will be up either Friday or Saturday. Until then, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	29. Chapter 29- Assassin

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

**So, this one will be covering the events of the Season 3, Episode 7, "Assassin". I decided not to do the third episode of the first Mandalore arc, because I couldn't see enough changes to make that would make it worth it. So, just imagine that the events of that episode went exactly as they did in the episode.**

**Since I don't know the exact timeline of the various events of the Clone Wars, only the year and chronological order of the episodes, we'll say this episode takes place in August 1992, Earth time.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 29- Assassin

Colonel Peretz smiles a bit to himself as he walks into the High Council Room in the Jedi Temple. It's been a crazy few months since the events on Mandalore. Since then, he has taken part in several engagements throughout the galaxy, and even joined a rescue mission to help save Mace Windu about a month ago.

Now, he, Anakin, and Ahsoka have returned from a mission, and have come to the Temple to report and receive their next mission.

"Welcome, Padawan. In order congratulations are. Shown your courage and strength yet again you have," Yoda says to Ahsoka, who smiles a bit at the praise.

"Job well done, Ahsoka," Plo Koon says through his hologram, as he is still on Terra.

"And now on to more pressing matters," Obi Wan says.

"To Balith you must go, Skywalker," Yoda says.

"There is a large-scale civil war on Balith. They have requested our assistance. Anakin, you will leave immediately to command the Third Legion. You will be joined by Colonel Dennis Rommel and 2,000 men of the German 21st Panzer Brigade," Obi Wan says.

"I've never been to Balith,"Ahsoka says conversationally.

"You will stay here, Padawan. We need your full report," Mace Windu says.

"As you wish," Ahsoka says.

"Do you have orders for me, General Windu?" Peretz asks respectfully.

"Yes, Colonel. You have been ordered back to Terra for a brief time. Your comrade, Colonel Daniel Mofaz, will be arriving in two hours to take your place here. You will return to Terra on the ship that is bringing him here," Mace says.

"Understood, sir," Peretz responds.

* * *

(2 hours later)

Peretz, Anakin, and Ahsoka slowly approach a landing pad on the outside of the Temple. Two shuttles are resting on the pad.

A man in Israeli combat fatigues, previously standing in front of one of the shuttles, walks towards them, his lightsaber swinging at his hip. As he gets close, he stops and salutes them. Peretz, Anakin, and Ahoska return the gesture.

"Welcome to Coruscant, Daniel," Peretz says. The members of the ASAT team generally refer to each other by name.

"Thank you, sir. The shuttle is ready to take you back to Terra at once," Mofaz says.

"Understood," Peretz says. He then nods goodbye to Anakin and Ahsoka before boarding the shuttle, which immediately takes off.

As the shuttle flies off, Anakin looks down at Ahsoka and says, "Ahsoka, I sense you're uneasy. What is it?"

"Oh. I…nothing," Ahsoka says.

"It's not nothing, Commander Tano. Even I can see that," Mofaz says.

Ahsoka is quiet for a moment, then says, "Master, let me come with you. If I'm not with you, who else will have your back?"

"Well, Colonel Rommell will be there," Anakin says with a smile. Then, a little more serious, he says, "Stay here, finish your studies, get some rest."

"You've said it yourself. I learn more in the field than I ever do here," Ahsoka says.

"Well, think of this as a chance to prove me wrong," Anakin says. He then hurries off to the shuttle, which quickly takes off and heads up towards a Venator waiting for him.

"Come on, Commander Tano. Let's head inside. I'm hungry," Mofaz says.

Ahsoka smiles a bit. "Terrans and their appetites," she mutters before turning and accompanying Colonel Mofaz back into the Temple.

* * *

(Much later that day)

Mofaz twirls his lightsaber and crosses blades again with Mace Windu. Given he didn't have much to do, he had asked Mace for a sparring session, and Mace had obliged.

As they cross lightsaber blades again, Mace smiles a bit and says, "I'm impressed, Mofaz. You have improved greatly since you first began training with me and Skywalker in New York."

"I paid attention to your teaching, Master Windu," Mofaz says before forcing Mace's blade down and striking again. Mace easily blocks it, and the two exchange a flurry of slashes and parries before taking a step back.

"Excellent work. I am impressed how quickly you and the other 11 have picked up lightsaber combat," Mace says.

"We have a good cause to fight for, Master Windu. I think that's enough motivation," Mofaz says.

Mace nods in approval. All of a sudden, the doors to the training room open, and Ahsoka walks in.

"Colonel Mofaz. May I speak to you in private?" she asks.

"Of course, Commander Tano," Mofaz says. He then turns to Mace and says, "Pardon me, Master." Mace just nods.

Mofaz walks out of the training room with Ahsoka. As the door closes, Mofaz asks, "What can I do for you?"

"I've been having these visions. Incredibly realistic ones. Master Yoda said they were premonitions. Visions of the future. Or, at least possible future," she says.

"Okay. Not the weirdest thing I've heard Jedi can do. What are these visions about?" Mofaz asks.

"In the visions, Aurra Sing kills Senator Padme Admidala," Ahsoka says simply.

Mofaz stands there for a few moments, then says, "Okay, not what I was expecting."

"I need your help, Colonel. I went to talk to Senator Amidala, but she told me she's going to a conference about refugees on Alderaan tomorrow, and she won't abandon it. She thinks it's too important. I don't know if my visions are premontions of the future, but I can't afford to take the risk. I felt you would be the person who could help me," she says.

Mofaz is quiet for a moment, then nods. "I'm guessing you're planning to go with her. In that case, I'll go with you. And, I have some people who might be able to help us out," Mofaz says.

"Thank you, Colonel," Ahsoka says before walking off.

Mofaz heads back to his guest quarters. There, he activates a commlink, contacting an old friend.

A moment later, a hologram of an old friend of his, Efraim Halevy, comes up before him.

"Colonel Mofaz. To what do I owe this pleasure?" Halevy asks.

"Efraim, I need a favor. A Jedi friend of me has had premonitions of Senator Padme Amidala being assassinated. She believes the attempts will be made at a conference on the world of Alderaan that the Senator will be travelling to tomorrow. I am calling to request a detachment of Mossad agents look into this and attempt to locate the assassin," Mofaz says.

"Understood. We have a small team of field agents currently on Coruscant that are assigned to the Death Watch case. I will send them to Alderaan immediately," Halevy says.

"Thank you, sir," Mofaz says.

* * *

(The next morning)

Ahsoka is waiting nervously on the platform. She had sent a message to Colonel Mofaz to let him know she would be waiting for him on the platform.

Finally, Mofaz exits the Temple and walks towards Ahsoka and the gunship ready to take them to the landing pod where Padme's ship is.

"There you are. What took you so long?" Ahsoka asks.

"I was conferring with a friend of mine in the Mossad. A handful of Mossad agents that were here on Corsucant were dispatched to Alderaan, and arrived on the planet just an hour ago. They've begun searching for any unusual activity and any signs of the assassin. They'll also be assisting us once we get to the planet," Mofaz says.

"Oh, that's good to hear. Now, come on. If we don't hurry, the Senator is going to leave without us," Ahsoka says.

"Calm down. You need to learn patience, Commander Tano," Mofaz says with a smirk. He then boards the gunship, with Ahsoka following close behind. Once they're on board, the gunship sets off for the landing platform.

It doesn't take them long to reach the landing platform. As the gunship comes down on the landing platform, Mofaz and Ahsoka leap out and hurry to catch up to Padme and her guards.

"Senator Amidala!" Mofaz calls. Padme and her guars to face them.

"Senator, Colonel Daniel Mofaz of the Anti-Sith Assault Team. Padawan Tano and I would like to request to accompany you to Alderaan as additional security. We have reason to believe your life is in danger, and would like to accompany you to ensure your safety and satisfy our consciousness'," Mofaz says.

Padme smiles and says, "I suppose it wouldn't hurt. Plus, I enjoy Ahsoka's company, and it would be a good chance to get to know you, Colonel. Of course you can join me, as extra security." She puts her hand around Ahsoka's shoulder and leads her onto the ship, Mofaz following close behind.

As the ship takes off and begins its journey to Alderaan, Mofaz breaks out a chess set he carries with him on trips. Padme is very interested, and Mofaz teaches her the basics of the game. The two then start a very tense chess match.

As Padme moves her bishop to take one of Mofaz' pawns, Mofaz glances over at Ahsoka and sees she's kind of staring off into space. "Tano, what's up? Something on your mind?"

Padme looks over at Ahsoka too. Ahsoka looks back at both of them, then says, "I've been mostly unsure about my abilities on my own. Usually Master Skywalker is there to guide me."

"When I was queen, I felt the same insecurities as I do now. I had my advisors, but it was ultimately up to me to run the entire Naboo system. And I was very afraid at times," Padme says.

"Really? You felt unsure?" Ahsoka asks, surprised that Padme could ever have felt like that.

"It happens to everyone, Tano. I remember one of my first missions as a Sayeret Matkal. We were going off a group of terrorists. Me and a man who was like my mentor were ordered to take a certain path into their hideout. The rest of the team was waiting on us, and as we were going in, my mentor was shot and killed, leaving me alone to finish the job and get the rest of our team in there. That may have been the most fear I ever felt," Mofaz says.

"Really?" Ahsoka asks, even more shocked that someone like Mofaz could feel fear like that.

"Yeah, but I got through it. And the reason was I trusted my training, and I knew I couldn't let my team down. I knew there would come a day where I could only rely on myself to get the job done. It came sooner than I expected, but it was there, and I had to deal with it. And I knew, if I failed, countless people could die. In the end, I accomplished my job, and my team completed our mission. Every one of those men felt scared. But there's two kinds of fear that we feel on our missions. Fear of dying is not something we really struggle with too much, and that always comes after the mission is done and we're on our way home. From the start of the mission until that point, our only fear is blowing the mission. You try to let that be your only fear, and you let that fear drive you to succeed."

Both Ahsoka and Padme just like at Mofaz for a moment. Then, Mofaz moves his queen and says, "Checkmate."

Padme looks at the board, then smiles. "Well, you beat me this time, but I'll beat you next time," she says.

"It's on, Senator," Mofaz says.

"Alright. I'm next," Ahsoka says.

"Very well, Tano," Mofaz says as he resets the chess board, and they start their game.

* * *

(That night)

Mofaz pivots around, marching back down the corridor. He's been patrolling the hallway outside the various bedchambers for the past 30 minutes, just for something to do.

Suddenly, the door to Ahsoka's room flies open, and Ahsoka runs out.

"The assassin's inside!" Ahsoka cries as she hurries towards Padme's room and runs in, igniting her lightsaber.

Padme wakes up, alarmed. "Ahsoka, what is it?" she asks.

"Stay down!" Ahsoka cries, looking around the room, holding her lightsaber aloft.

Mofaz sighs. "Commander Tano, it's alright. The assassin isn't here. I think your dreams just spooked you a little. Come on," he says, gesturing for her to come out of Padme's bedchamber.

As Ahsoka walks out, looking a little ashamed, Mofaz says, "Don't be embarrassed, Ahsoka. Stuff like this can happen to the best of people. Sometimes, you can get so excited and anxious that something's going to happen that your brain will tell you its happening when its really not."

Ahsoka doesn't respond, but does feel a little better.

* * *

(Alderaan)

After a short trip through hyperspace, Padme's ship finally arrives at Alderaan. It flies down to the capital city and touches down at the palace.

Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, and some attendants are waiting as Padme and two guards walk out of the ship. Mofaz, Ahsoka, and Captain Typho are right behind them.

"Padme!" Bail greets his friend.

"Bail, it's so good to see you. Thank you so much for hosting this conference. Deaing with the refugees of this war needs to be our number one priority," Padme says in response.

"Absolutely. Your presence here is greatly appreciated. Come. Senator Mothma and I will take you to your quarters," Bail says as he and his entourage escort Padme towards the palace.

As the group enters the palace, a man in a suit walks up to Mofaz. Mofaz excuses himself and steps away with the man, a Mossad agent that Mofaz has worked with before.

"Have you found anything in the course of your investigation?" Mofaz asks the agent.

"Not yet. Our first thought was to check any arrivals on the planet, but unfortunately, the locals don't track any ship that comes into the atmosphere. This bounty hunter could have landed anywhere on the planet with little chance of detection. So, we've resorted to other means to try and locate her, as well as possible options for her to use to attack the Senator. We have nothing concrete yet. We will keep you updated as the investigation continues," the Mossad agent responds.

"Understood," Mofaz says. He then dismisses himself and heads off down the hallway to catch up with the group.

As he comes around the corner, he sees Ahsoka sitting on the ground in front of a door, meditating. As he walks up to her, her eyes suddenly shoot open.

"Come with me," she says to Mofaz, and she walks into the room in front of her. Curious, Mofaz follows her, along with Captain Typho.

"Senator, might I have a word with you in private?" Ahsoka asks Padme.

"Of course, Padawan Tano," Padme says. She stands up and says to Bail and Mon Mothma, "If you'll excuse me."

She walks around to Ahsoka, who says, "I know I made a mistake last night. But that doesn't mean the threat to you is any less."

"I haven't lost faith in you, Ahsoka," Padme says.

"I know. And I appreciate that," Ahsoka says.

"I don't mean to interject, but now is not the time for this. Senator Amidala must prepare for her summit," Captain Typho says.

"But I believe the attempt on your life is going to happen tonight," Ahsoka says.

"Why tonight?" Padme asks.

"I had another vision, and it was much clearer. I could see more than usual, even a location. It was a large room. You were giving a speech," Ahsoka says.

"Do you think you could ID the room if you saw it in real life?" Mofaz asks.

"Yes, I think I could," Ahsoka says.

"I think we'd better check out the place the summit is being held," Mofaz says. Captain Typho nods, and the group of four heads out of the room.

Not long after, they come to a large assembly hall. As they walk in, Captain Typho says, "So, does anything look familiar?"

"Yes, this is it. This is the place I saw in my vision," Ahsoka says.

"Where would the assassin be?" Typho asks.

"That's the part I'm not sure of," Ahsoka says.

"We are taking all the necessary precautions, right Captain?" Padme asks Typho.

"Correct milady," Typho says.

"Not sure that'll be enough. If this Aurra Sing is as good as I hear, she's going to find out a way to sneak through your defenses. No defense is impregnable, and if she really wants to get this done, she'll find a way," Mofaz says.

Padme looks at Ahsoka. "Ahsoka, in your vision, does Aurra succeed?"

"I…I can't tell," Ahsoka says, in a tone that is convincing enough for Padme and Typho, but not for Mofaz, who can tell she is lying.

"Well, then, at least we have a fighting chance," Padme says.

* * *

(That afternoon)

Mofaz makes his way to the assembly hall. The conference on the refugee situation is about the begin.

"Colonel!"

Mofaz turns his head in the direction of the voice, and sees one of the Mossad agents approaching him.

"Yes?" Mofaz asks.

"Colonel. We found a camera on a nobleman's house that managed to catch an image of Aurra Sing. We know for a fact she's in the city, but we don't have a current location on her. I have agents continuing to search for her," the man says.

"Understood. Keep up the search. And keep some of your agents around the assembly hall. If Sing is gonna try to kill the Senator, this is gonna be her best chance to do it," Mofaz says.

"Understood, sir," the agent says before hurrying off.

Mofaz makes his way into the hall, going to stand beside Captain Typho. "Captain. My Mossad agents have confirmed that Sing is in the city. They have yet to fix a location, but they are searching for her," Mofaz says.

"Understood. I thank you for your support, Colonel," Typho says.

The last few attendees trickle in, and very soon, the conference begins.

Bail Organa stands up and begins to address the crowd. "As the conflict that divides our galaxy escalates, we cannot lose perspective on the value of life and the price of freedom," he says.

Up in the air ducts above the hall, several guards have been posted. As one is watching Bail speak, Aurra Sing sneaks up behind him and snaps his neck.

"No one knows this more than the distinguished senator Padme Amidala of Naboo," Bail says. Padme stands, and Bail sits down.

"Thank you, Senator Organa. I wanted to first thank you all for coming. This is a cause that is very important to me," Padme says.

As she continues to speak, talking about the blockade of Naboo and its aftermath, Aurra Sing is setting up her rifle in the air duct.

At the same time, in the quarters they're using as their base, two Mossad agents are scanning footage from any camera in the city for signs of Aurra Sing.

Suddenly, one of the agents says, "S***!"

The other agent looks up and hurries over to his colleague. "What is it?" he asks.

"Look!" the agent says, pointing his computer screen. The second agent looks, and sees a still from footage, and can barely see a figure dressed in orange on the edge of the view. While it's not completely clear, it's enough to make the agent suspicious.

"When and where was this?" the second agent asks.

"One of the halls of the palace. Just 10 minutes ago," the first agent says.

Immediately, the second Mossad agent touches his earpiece, connecting to Colonel Mofaz. "Colonel! This is agent Shafir. Aurra Sing is in the palace! Repeat! Aurra Sing is in the palace!"

As Mofaz hears this, his brain immediately shoots to high alert. He glances around the hall, looking for anything out of the ordinary, then sees something poking through a grate overlooking the hall. And it looks just like the end of a rifle, aimed right at Padme.

Mofaz reacts on instinct, whipping out his blaster pistol and firing several shots in the direction of the grate. They don't get through, but they force Aurra Sing back. However, she pulls the trigger out of reflex, and the shot grazes Padme, sending her to the floor.

"Protect the Senator!" Mofaz shouts as he hurries out of the room. As he goes, he touches his earpiece and says, "All Mossad agents! Aurra Sing is in the air ducts surrounding the assembly hall! Converge at once!"

The Mossad agents throughout the palace react immediately. Several head to secure the assembly hall, while others climb into the air ducks, and, with weapons at the ready, head for the assembly hall through the ducts trying to find Sing. Mofaz joins this group, his blaster and lightsaber at the ready. However, after 20 minutes of searching, they fail to locate Sing.

As Mofaz comes out of the ducts, Ahsoka is waiting to meet him. "They took the Senator to her quarters. Come on," she says. She pulls on his hand, and Mofaz follows her to the room.

As they get there, a medical droid walks out of the bedchamber where Padme is. "The Senator is going to be alright. It was just a flesh wound," it says. It then steps aside, allowing Ahsoka and Mofaz to enter.

Padme is lying on her bed, with her arm in a sling. Bail is standing beside her bed.

Ahsoka walks up and says, "Padme, I'm sorry."

"For what, Ahsoka? You did all you could," Padme says.

"Did you find the assassin?" Bail asks.

"We tried. The Mossad agents think they just missed catching her when she fled by a matter of seconds. They're now scouring the palace for any sign of Sing," Mofaz reports.

"Padme, please, I think you should return to Coruscant immediately, for your own safety," Ahsoka says.

"Padme, I agree with the Padawan. It is far too dangerous for you to give your speech tonight," Bail says.

"Not necessarily," Mofaz says thoughtfully, stroking his chin in thought. Padme, Ahsoka, and Bail all look to the Israeli.

"How so?" Bail asks.

"I've done a little research into the history of the Clone Wars and Separatist crisis. From what I know, a bounty hunter named Jango Fett and an associate attempted to assassinate Senator Amidala twice when she arrived on Coruscant shortly before the Battle of Geonosis. I think it's clear in that regard, as well as with subsequent infiltrations, that bounty hunters and assassins are still able to get through to Coruscant. I don't think the Senator will necessarily be any safer on Coruscant than she will here," Mofaz says.

He pauses for a brief moment, then continues, in a much lower voice, "I think we can use Sing's mission to our advantage. We send a droid to the assembly tonight, and keep it hidden beneath a cloak. The Senator speaks through the droid from her quarters. I'll have Mossad agents situated in the air ducts, as well as the entrances to them. If Sing wants to use the air ducts, she'll have to get through the Mossad. The only other way to get to the Senator, or at least who Sing thinks is the Senator, is to come through the main entrance to the hall, which will be heavily guarded."

Padme, Ahsoka, and Bail are quiet for a moment before Padme says, "That might work. Good thinking, Colonel Mofaz."

"I'll make the arrangements immediately," Bail says.

* * *

(Later that night)

Colonel Mofaz stands vigilantly just inside the door to the assembly hall as the droid that Padme will be speaking through, hidden beneath a cloak under the pretense of keeping her face and body hidden while she recovers from the attack, stands up, and Padme begins to speak through the droid.

"Area is secure, Colonel. Still no sign of the bounty hunter," one of the Mossad agents calls over their earpiece as they and guards under Typho patrol the air ducts.

As Padme continues speaking, Ahsoka calls over her earpiece to Mofaz, "Colonel, Aurra's not here."

"What do you mean?" Mofaz asks.

"I mean I can't sense her. I sensed her before when she attacked, but I can't sense here anywhere around this room," Ahsoka responds.

Mofaz is quiet, wondering if her near encounter with the Mossad scared off Sing.

Then, one of the agents comes over the earpiece and says, "S***. Colonel, what if we overthought this? What if the first attack was to get us to take measures like this, and put the Senator in a more vulnerable position?"

Mofaz' eyes widen, and he instantly races out of the assembly hall. As he does, he calls loudly into his earpiece, "Aurra Sing is going to try and assassinate the Senator in her quarters! All units, converge! Protect the Senator!"

Instantly, Mossad agents both in and out of the air ducts begin converging on Padme's quarters.

It doesn't take Mofaz long to reach Padme's quarters. Bursting into the room, he lunges forward and tackles Padme right off the edge of the bed where she's been sitting. As he does, a shot from Sing goes right over them.

Mofaz grabs his blaster pistol from his belt and fires wildly up at the grate where Sing just was. She backs away, only to hear footsteps coming from both directions in the duct.

Then, one of the Mossad agents approaching through the ducts makes a brilliant move. Pulling out a small canister of tear gas he carries with him, he puts on a gas mask he also carries with him, orders his fellow agents approaching Sing from the other side to put on a gas mask or stay back, then pulls the pin and tosses the canister down the duct towards Sing.

In moments, tear gas begins flowing out of the canister. Coughing, Sing tries to make her way towards the canister, but the gas is getting so bad she doubles back. The Mossad agents then begin firing their blasters down the duct, knowing they can't hit her, but hoping to keep her from escaping the gas through the duct.

Realizing there's only one way out, Sing kicks out the grate and jumps out. Before she even gets to the ground, Mofaz has switched his blaster to stun and fired, stunning Sing.

Mofaz steps up and walks over to Sing right as Ahsoka, Captain Typho, and two guards enter. "Senator," Typho says in worry.

"Captain, she's stunned," Padme says.

Typho, Ahsoka, and the guards look down at Sing as she begins coming to. Not wanting to give her a chance to escape, the guards quickly cuff her.

"Nice work, Colonel," Padme says gratefully.

* * *

(Two days later)

Anakin, Yoda, and several clones watch as Padme's starship descends onto a landing platform outside the Temple.

The ramp slowly opens, and Padme, Bail, Ahsoka, and Mofaz walk out. Following behind them is Aurra Sing, guarded by 4 Sayeret Matkal commandos who had been detached to Alderaan to guard the bounty hunter and escort her back to Coruscant. Two are holding her arms, while the other two are standing behind her with assault blasters aimed at her back.

The Israeli commandos escort Sing past the greeting party and into the Temple, the clones following close behind.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asks Padme.

"Without Ahsoka's foresight and the assistance of Colonel Mofaz and the Mossad, I fear things would have gone quite differently," Padme responds.

"Serve you well, your visions have, young Padawan," Yoda says to Ahsoka.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Ahsoka responds.

Yoda then looks at Mofaz. "And our thanks to you and the Mossad, Colonel Mofaz," he says.

"You're welcome, Master Yoda. However, our help is not done yet. Some of the agents interrogated Sing, and got some details of her employer and the transaction from her. They then investigated further, and they were able to identify the one who hired Sing," Mofaz says.

"Really?" Padme asks, intrigued that the Mossad was able to figure it out.

"Yes," Mofaz says.

* * *

(Republic prison)

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Mofaz wait patiently as the clone guides the hoverplatform down towards the cell. As they come up to the cell, they can see Ziro the Hutt waiting at the back of the cell.

The ray shield deactivates, and the three investigators walk into the cell.

"Ziro," Anakin says venomously.

"Oh. You must be Anakin Skywalker," Ziro responds.

"Have you met my Padawan, Ahsoka Tano?" Anakin asks

"Hmph. Padawan," Ziro scoffs mockingly.

"I think you have a grudge against Senator Amidala," Ahsoka says.

"And what makes you say something so utterly ridiculous, youngling?" Ziro demands.

Suddenly, Mofaz steps forward. He reaches into a backpack he's wearing and pulls out a rope. Then, before Anakin and Ahsoka can react, he leaps around Ziro, fitting the noose in the rope he already tied around Ziro's neck. He then pulls tightly on the rope, tightening it around Ziro's neck.

Ziro cries out in shock, choking a bit. "Who are you?" he gasps out.

Still holding the rope tightly, Mofaz leans in and says venomously in Ziro's ear, "I'm your worst nightmare unless you tell me the truth, Ziro. We investigated the bounty hunter Aurra Sing after she tried to kill Senator Amidala, and we discovered you hired her to do it."

"But I didn't-," Ziro tries to say.

Mofaz cuts him off by tightening the rope a bit and planting his foot firmly on Ziro's tail, making the Hutt cry out in pain.

"Wrong answer, Ziro. Trust me. I can do a whole lot worse. I know ways to make you hurt without killing you. Just confess, and this is all over," Mofaz says angrily.

Ahsoka and Anakin just stare at Mofaz, stunned at the ruthlessness of the man. However, they don't want to get in his way.

After another moment, Ziro chokes out, "Alright! Alright! I did it! She put me in here! She deserves to die, so I hired the bounty hunter!"

At that, Mofaz steps off Ziro's tail and removes the rope from his neck. "Thank you for your cooperation, Ziro," he says before walking out of the cell. Anakin and Ahsoka follow him, and the ray shield reactivates.

As the three leave the prison, Ziro just stares after them, still tyring to recover himself from Mofaz' interrogation, while wondering who the man was.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, unlike the Jedi, the ASAT team are not necessarily bound by the same restrictions. And given the training the Sayeret Matkal go through, I think Mofaz would have no issue with using such extreme interrogation to get answers out of Ziro.**

**By the way. The Mossad officer I mentioned, Efraim Halevy, is a real person. He actually served as the Director of the Mossad from 1998 to 2002.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	30. Chapter 30- ARC Troopers

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 30- ARC Troopers

In a system within Republic space, a Republic task force has gathered. It's been only two weeks since the attempted assassination of Padme.

In the CIC of the _Resolute_, Anakin, Obi Wan, and Major Toshiyuki Yamazaki of the ASAT team, along with Cody, Rex, and a clone intelligence officer are standing around a holotable. Russian intelligence officers working with Clone Intelligence had intercepted a transmission from General Grievous to someone else.

"We are decrypting the audio," the clone intelligence office says.

A moment later, a cloaked figure comes up, and the voice of Asajj Ventress can be heard saying, "The clone planet of Kamino will be a dangerous target."

"Just make sure you hold up your end of the mission. We must stop the production of new clones if we are to win this war," Grievous says.

The transmission ends, and Anakin and Obi Wan turn to each other.

"Kamino," Anakin says simply.

"They're going to attack our home planet," Rex says.

"The Separatist are taking quite the chance even considering this," Obi Wan says.

"With all due respect, General, if someone comes to our home, they better be carrying a big blaster," Rex says.

"I concur with Captain Rex, sir. This is personal for us clones," Cody adds.

"We'll make sure Kamino is secure. Tell your troopers in the 501st they're going home," Anakin says to Rex.

"Yes, sir!" Rex says before walking out of the room.

"I'm looking forward to a rematch with Grievous," Yamazaki says, drawing a grin from Obi Wan and Anakin.

* * *

(Kamino)

Two _Acclamator_ class assault ships descend through Kamino's atmosphere, coming down and docking at Tipoca City, the main city of Kamino. From one emerge the 501st and 212th, a total of 15,000 combat ready clones. From the other emerges the 302nd Infantry Brigade of the 3rd Infantry Division of the Philippine Army, numbering 5,000 men.

Anakin, Obi Wan, and Yamazaki walk across the landing platform to where Shaak Ti and Lama Su are waiting for them.

"Masters Kenobi and Skywalker, and Major Yamazaki. Welcome to Kamino," Shaak Ti says in greeting.

"Greetings," Lama Su says.

"I wish our arrival wasn't under such circumstances. We believe Grievous is planning a Separatist attack on Kamino," Obi Wan says.

"But the Republic blockade is far too strong. They would not dare," Lama Su says.

"Never underestimate your enemy," Yamazaki says.

"We must begin making preparations immediately," Anakin says, and they follow Shaak Ti and Lama Su into the city.

The clones and Filipino troops begin making safe the city. At the same time, an Indonesian division, 15,000 men total, is reinforcing another major city on Kamino that seems the second most likely target.

Up in orbit, the Republic blockade is in place, waiting. It's not much longer after the armies are landed on Kamino that a Separatist fleet drops out of hyperspace.

"Attack formation, Echo 3!" Grievous orders aboard his flagship.

The droids on the bridge report in that their various areas of responsibility are ready. Finally, Grievous orders, "Commence attack!"

The Separatist warships open fire on the Republic blockade. The Republic warships immediately return fire as fighters and bombers launch both from the ships and from down on Kamino. In the cockpits of some of the fighters are American, British, Russian, Australian, and Indian pilots, ready for their first combat experience flying starfighters.

The fighters and bombers form up around the Republic warships, then press their attack against the Separatists, with Anakin leading the way.

The fighters and bombers begin concentrating their fire on the _Munificent_ class frigates surrounding Grievous' flagship. Not able to handle the punishment, explosions begin to wrack the ships, blasting large chunks free from the ships, which begin to fall to Kamino.

In the command center in Tipoca City, Shaak Ti, Obi Wan, and Yamazaki are all watching a projection of the battle on a holotable.

"Grievous seems to be sacrificing his transports in favor of protecting his command ship," Shaak Ti says.

"Something's not right," Obi Wan mutters.

"I agree. It's too reckless," Yamazaki adds.

As Anakin and his pilots continue their attacks, more Separatist warships begin to explode and blast free debris that falls towards Kamino.

"I'm gonna press the attack, Master," Anakin calls to the command center in Tipoca City.

"No, Anakin. Wait. It's too easy. Not even Grievous would attack so recklessly," Obi Wan says.

"Master, the battle's up here in space, not down there," Anakin replies.

"The debris from the exploded Separatist ships is the key," Obi Wan says.

"What are you thinking?" Shaak Ti asks.

"I think we'd better send someone in to take a look," Obi Wan says. He then walks to a computer and types in a message reading, "_Boston_. Debris from destroyed enemy ships has crashed just south of the city. Investigate immediately."

About a mile to the west of Tipoca City, the hull of the attack submarine _USS Boston_ slides smoothly through the water. She had been brought Kamino due to Terran concerns about the security of Kamino. Partly to appease the Terrans, and also to be able to further examine the performance of submarines, the Republic had brought three Terran attack submarines to Kamino: the _Boston_, the _HMS Trafalgar,_ and the Russian attack submarine _Ak Bars_. They had been transported to Kamino in the ventral bays of Venator class Star Destroyers, then released into Kamino's oceans.

In the conn of the _Boston_, her captain, Captain Peter Scala, snaps up the handle on the periscope as it comes down. "Swing around the city, and take her down to 200 feet! Let's figure out what the Seps are up to!"

The _Boston _turns to move around the city, as the men operating the diving planes take the sub down to 200 feet, her hull creaking a bit in response to the changing pressure.

Within minutes, the submarine has come around to the south of the city, approaching within half a mile of the impact sites.

"Sonar!" Captain Scala calls out.

"Captain! I'm picking up some faint sound, distance 800 yards directly ahead," the sonar officer responds.

"Confirm, sonar!" Scala asks.

"Sir! I can hear very faint noises indicative of metalworking. I can also hear something propelling itself through the water. Does not sound natural," the sonar operator says.

"Alright. Ping 'em! Let 'em know we're here!" Scala says.

"Yes, sir!" the sonar operator responds. He powers the _Boston'_s active sonar up and sends out 4 pings of sound into the water.

"Conn! Multiple sonar contacts! I count at least 8 craft moving through the water, possibly more!" the sonar officer says.

"Flood the tubes! Warm up the weapons and assign targets!" Scala orders.

In the bow, the _Boston_'s four torpedo tubes, each loaded with a Mk48 torpedo, are flooded with water. As soon as they are, the weapons officer calls to Scala, "Captain! Tubes are flooded!"

"Open outer doors and launch the fish!" Scala orders.

Within seconds of each other, the outer doors of the torpedo tubes are opened. Then, two seconds apart, the torpedoes launch.

Scala and the conn crew wait in anticipation as the torpedoes swim towards their targets. Soon, they are rewarded with a loud explosion, indicating one of their torpedoes has found its mark. Three more explosions soon follow.

In her assault craft, Asajj Ventress is stunned at four of her assault craft being destroyed. Then, one of the droids says, "Mistress! Enemy ship detected underwater! 800 yards and closing!"

"Destroy it!" Ventress orders.

Three _Trident_ assault craft and a number of aqua droids head right for the _Boston_. As they approach, the sonar officer calls, "Conn, sonar, enemy targets are closing in at high speed."

"All ahead flank! Right full rudder! Take her down to 900 feet!" Scala orders.

The _Boston_ immediately turns around, her propeller thrashing at the water to drive her faster, and she dives down to 900 feet. The sub accelerates to about 32 knots, trying to put distance between herself and the Separatist forces. The Separatist chase the _Boston_ for a short distance before giving up.

As the submarine is moving away from the city, Scala gets on his commlink and says loudly into it, "All Republic forces, this is the _USS Boston_! We have detected and fired on enemy assault craft being prepped in the water just south of the city! We are currently retreating! Recommend you prepare for assault!"

In the city, Obi Wan says loudly, "Order all forces to prepare for assault! Call Anakin back down here!"

Within seconds of Obi Wan giving these orders, the assault craft begin to burst out of the water, landing on buildings in Tipoca City.

In the buildings being boarded by the assault craft, clones and Filipino troops set up defensive positions. However, some receive a nasty surprise as the assault craft drill into the buildings, swinging their tentacles around to take out troops. Then, the assault craft open up, and aqua droids are deployed.

The clones and Filipinos open fire on the aqua droids, who quickly return fire. However, in one hangar, a platoon of clones is taking heavy losses. As their numbers begin to dwindle, General Grievous makes his way out of one of the assault craft.

"Kill them all!" he orders.

As the aqua droids continue to attack throughout the facility, Grievous takes a squad of B1 battle droids and heads deeper into the city, heading for a very specific target.

A small squad of clones and Filipino troops is waiting for Grievous and the droids as they approach. The troops easily begin to gun down the approaching droids, but start falling as well.

Then, all of a sudden, an ARC trooper suddenly begins to choke as Ventress walks out of a side hallway. She then ignites her lightsaber and drives it through his chest.

The four surviving Filipino troops rush towards Ventress, but she easily dodges their attacks and cuts them all down.

"Your skills are impressive. Perhaps as great as my own, assassin," Grievous says to Ventress.

"Count Dooku may have taught you how to swing a lightsaber, General, but that hardly makes you my equal," Ventress responds.

"And yet I am the general in charge of this assault. Remember, assassin, you are to recover the clone DNA," Grievous says.

"Why not just destroy it?" Ventress asks.

"Because the DNA could unlock new possibilities for us," Grievous says.

"Keep playing with your droids. I'll handle breaking into the DNA room," Ventress says.

She starts to walk away, but Grievous grabs her arm. "Shall I provide you with a droid escort?" he asks, almost mockingly.

"My dear General, there's nothing you have that I could want," Ventress says before walking away.

As she rounds a corner, she hears, "So, that's your plan. Glad I decided to eavesdrop first." Turning her head, Ventress sees Yamazaki standing a few feet away, leaning against the wall.

"How did you know I was here?" Ventress demands.

"Oh, pretty simply. I figured the DNA might be targeted, and in any case, it was too valuable to risk. So, I decided to stake this place out," Yamazaki says. He then rises away from the wall, removing his two lightsabers from his belt and igniting them.

Ventress glares, igniting her own lightsabers. The two glare at each other before rushing each other, their blades clashing violently.

In the command center, some aqua droids get through the door. Shaak Ti ignites her lightsaber, quickly cutting down the droids.

Raising her arm, she says into her commlink, "The droids are spread thin. We must press our attack!"

"I will commit the rest of my troops to the battle!" a Filipino Colonel in charge of the Filipino troops responds.

"Anakin will lead the troops. I am heading to find Grievous. Major Yamazaki, where are you?" Obi Wan responds.

"I need a minute here!" Yamazaki asks, backflipping to avoid getting cut in half by Ventress, then slashing at her with one of his sabers.

Meanwhile, in the barracks, Cody, Rex, Fives, and Echo, along with a number of cadets and two Filipino troops and an older clone, 99, have barricaded themselves, ready to fight against the expected onslaught by the droids.

Grievous, marching towards the barracks with battle droids, orders, "Get those doors open and scare the remaining clones out of hiding."

"Roger, roger," one of the droid says. It blasts one of the doors a few times, and the door opens, revealing Rex and the others, who all start blasting the droids. The droids get ready to return fire, and the clones retreat back into the barracks.

"All too easy," Grievous says.

"Define 'easy', General," Obi Wan says as he walks up behind Grievous.

Grievous turns around, narrowing his eyes as he says, "Kenobi."

Obi Wan reaches down to his belt, pulls his lightsaber off his belt, and ignites it. Grievous responds by pulling out two of his sabers and igniting them, one blue and one green. The two then rush each other.

Meanwhile, Yamazaki and Ventress is still dueling. Ventress is shocked to find Yamazaki to be such a fierce opponent. However, of all the ASAT commandos, Yamazaki actually had experience in swordplay before joining the team, as he had learned to use a katana, primarily as a hobby, prior to joining the Japanese Self Defense Force.

Ventress tries to bring both of her sabers down on Yamazaki's head, but Yamazaki blocks them both with one of his lightsabers, then takes a swing at her leg with the other. Ventress tries to dodge, but Yamazaki just nicks her leg. The wound is still quite painful for Ventress. She growls and resumes her attacks against Yamazaki.

At the same time, Obi Wan and Grievous are exchanging blows. Obi Wan slashes and parries with all his strength, but Grievous is able to block all of his blows. Then, Grievous separates one of his arms, and he uses the hand not holding a lightsaber to grab Obi Wan by the face and throw him. He tries to stomp on Obi Wan, but Obi Wan rolls out of the way. However, Grievous grabs him again and throws him into the ceiling before kicking him away.

Obi Wan groans as he tries to get back to his feet. Grievous walks up to him and says, "Kenobi, Kamino has fallen. Your clone army is doomed."

"I beg to differ, Grievous," Obi Wan says before using the Force to throw Grievous into the ceiling, then down the hallway. Grievous growls in anger, then scuttles away. Obi Wan pursues the droid general.

Meanwhile, outside the city, the _Boston_ is now circling the city at a depth of 60 feet. In the conn, Captain Scala is shouting, "Weapons! Do we have a lock on the droid ships?"

"I'm trying, sir! But given that they're attached to the buildings, it's a little difficult!" one of the weapons officers responds.

"Agh! Is there anything on sonar for us to hit?" he calls to the sonar officer.

"Nothing, sir!" the sonar officer responds.

Scala scowls. Then, the weapons officer shouts, "Captain! I have a faint lock on two of the droid ships!"

"Fire!" Scala orders.

In the bow, the four torpedo tubes are all loaded with UGM-84 Harpoon anti-ship missiles, and the doors are open. At Scala's orders, two of the Harpoons surge out of their launch tubes. Seconds later, the Harpoons break the surface, and their rocket motors ignite. The missiles climb into the hair and head straight for two of the _Trident_ class assault craft. Seconds later, the Harpoons find their mark, their 487 pound warheads detonating and ripping the assault craft apart, destroying the remaining droids inside them.

At the moment the missiles broke the surface, Obi Wan and Grievous had been fighting on a bridge not far from the two craft. As the missiles find their targets, Obi Wan and Grievous stop their duel and watch the wreckage fall.

"Well. Looks like the Americans have another toy they hadn't shown yet," Obi Wan says. As he says this, a third Harpoon breaks the surface and heads right for a _Trident_ class craft heading for Obi Wan and Grievous. The missile finds its target, but in the process, the half destroyed craft breaks off the bridges and sends Obi Wan overboard.

As Obi Wan falls, the XO of the _Boston_ sees him falling. "Captain! General Kenobi in the water! Dead ahead!"

"All ahead flank!" Scala orders. The _Boston_'s propeller begins thrashing the water, pushing her to 28 knots and she heads right for where Obi Wan hit the water.

The XO keeps an eye on Obi Wan through the periscope. As the submarine gets close, he says warningly, "Captain!"

"All back full!" Scala orders. The engines are shoved into full reverse, slowing the _Boston_. As her speed drops to just two knots, Scala orders, "Surface the ship!"

Second later, the _Boston _breaks the surface, slowing to a full stop in the water. Rescue personnel flood out onto the outside of the ship, and a diver who had prepped slides over the side of the sub and into the water. The diver quickly finds Obi Wan, who is treading water, and pulls him back towards the submarine. Crewmen through ropes to them and haul them aboard.

"Thank you, my friends," Obi Wan says.

"We'd better get below, General," one of the men says, and everyone hurries to get back into the submarine. Once everyone is below deck, _Boston_ dives again, just in time to avoid being fired on by a _Trident_ class craft that spotted her.

As the _Boston_ dives, the battle is nearing its end. Clones armed with rocket launchers begin destroying the remaining assault craft. As the _Tridents_ are exploding and falling into the sea, Ventress races out of one of the buildings, with Yamazaki in hot pursuit. Ventress, unable to best the Japanese commando, had decided to give up on getting the DNA and retreat. Ventress runs up to the edge of the platform she's standing on and leaps off, just in time to get picked up by Grievous in his escape pod he stole from the Kaminoans.

By now, it's clear the battle is over. Once Grievous and Ventress return to the fleet, the remaining Separatist ships retreat.

The Battle of Kamino is over. Several thousand clones, and almost a thousand Filipino troops, were lost in the battle. But, Kamino was held.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I'll be honest, I found this one harder to write than I thought. So, I know it's probably not my best chapter, but I hope it was still okay.**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow. It'll actually not be based on any episode from the show, but it will be highly important.**

**Until it's up, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	31. Chapter 31- A Powerful Secret

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, this chapter is not going to be based on any Clone Wars episode. However, the events of this chapter will be critical to the future of the series and of the Terran Alliance. It will also be a rather short one, compared to the last couple.**

* * *

Chapter 31- A Powerful Secret

(July 4, 1992)

"We have the final specifications that we are ready to submit to the Joint Command. We wanted to show this to you first, Mr. President."

President Bush continues looking through the report from Newport News Shipbuilding, one of the companies working to design new warships for the Terran Starfleet.

After finishing the report, President Bush lowers the papers and looks up at the president of the company. "This definitely seems like a very capable ship. You definitely have my endorsement," President Bush says.

"Thank you, Mr. President. If I may, I must be going," the CEO says.

"Of course. Best of luck," Bush says. The man packs up his things and then walks out of the Oval Office.

President Bush then looks back at his desk, ready to start going over some other reports. It's been busy since the Alliance first entered the Clone Wars. Especially with efforts to build up the Terran Starfleet, and the Terran Jedi Order. Master Plo Koon has so far found 6 infants and toddlers, all but one of which were orphans, that are strong in the Force, and has taken them to begin Jedi training.

President Bush reaches for a report on the progress of Master Koon. Before he can touch it, the doors fly open, and in walks Robert M Gates, Director of Central Intelligence.

"Ah, Robert. What can I do for you?" Bush asks.

"Mr. President. We have found it. We know its location, and how to get there," Gates responds.

Bush immediately sobers. From his tone and words, Bush can tell exactly what Gates is talking about.

After the Terran Alliance officially became allies with the Republic and entered the Clone Wars, they had been granted access to the libraries and archives on Coruscant to be able to learn more about the history of the Republic and other things about the galaxy.

During the course of studies, a US intelligence officer had discovered hidden records regarding a Jedi turned Sith turned Jedi again named Revan. Part of the records told of a war known as the Jedi Civil War, when Revan, at that point a Sith, attacked the Republic. The records made mention of a legendary superweapon known as the Star Forge. It spoke of how Revan, and later Darth Malak, controlled the Star Forge, and how it was eventually destroyed.

When the rather vague descriptions of the Star Forge that were found were transmitted to Earth, the Joint Terran Command had recognized the power the Star Forge held. Some of the commanders believed that if that power could be replicated, it could solve the biggest problem faced by the Terran Starfleet, which was their inability to produce warships at a sufficient rate to be able to stand against any significant threat. The Joint Command feared that the Alliance would be able to produce, at max capacity, maybe eight to ten ships in a decade. Having power similar to the Star Forge could fix that.

A team of American intelligence officers had begun researching everything they could about the Star Forge. They had to hack into some Republic archives that were only allowed to be viewed by a select few in the Republic and Jedi Order in order to find any real information about the Star Forge. While it was recognized that the Star Forge drew part of its power from the Dark Side, the Joint Command felt they could still build a similar facility without needing to use the dark side.

They had been able to find out a relatively significant amount about the Star Forge and how it worked. However, one thing they had not been able to figure out was where the remains of it were. They knew the remains of the Star Forge were surrounding the sun of the Rakata Prime system, somewhere in the Unknown Regions. But so far, they had not been able to find out where exactly Rakata Prime was, or any idea of how to get there.

"They've located Rakata Prime?" Bush asks.

"Yes," Gates says.

"Good. Then it's time," Bush says.

Within a matter of hours, the information was in the hands of the Joint Terran Command. The generals and admirals were delighted to have received this information.

Immediately, an order is sent to Admiral Kelly to dispatch a task force. The two _Lucrehulk_ class battleships _Volgograd _& _Vladivostok_ and two _Venator_s, _Audacity_ and _Victorious_, will be making the trip. A Russian, Vice Admiral Aleksander Vilikov, has command of this force.

When Plo Koon finds out that the fleet is sending four ships out of the system, he asks the Joint Command why. The Joint Command, wanting to keep their intentions secret, make up the excuse that they're beginning explorations of the Milky Way. Plo accepts the explanation, never dreaming what the Alliance is really after.

* * *

(August 25, 1992)

"Sir!"

Vice Admiral Vilikov, on the bridge of the _Audacity,_ turns towards one of his officers.

"Yes, Commander?" Vilikov asks.

"We are still on course, and our computers are showing that we're only 5 minutes away from the system," the man, a British naval officer, says.

Vilikov nods. The trip has been a treacherous one. They were never able to find perfect maps of the hyperspace route the Republic used to attack the Star Forge thousands of years ago, so they had to fill in the gaps. Thankfully, through their caution, they were able to make it, and now they are finally nearing the system.

"Prepare the drop ships, and order the space walkers to prepare. I want us ready to commence exploration the moment we reach it," Vilikov orders.

"Yes, sir!" the British Commander says before turning around and walking off the bridge.

Vilikov watches out of the viewport as the blue streaks of hyperspace continue to pass by the viewport. Finally, he hears one of the deck officers call out, "Coming out of hyperspace in five, four, three, two, one!"

Simultaneously, the ships of the task force drop out of hyperspace. Out of the viewport appears the Lehon system. The world of Lehon, or Rakata Prime, looms up ahead, with the star of the system beyond it. And, in the space between the star and Rakata Prime, the wreckage of the Star Forge is scattered.

The deck crews of the ships stare at the wreckage as they slowly approach. Finally, as they near Rakata Prime itself, Vice Admiral Vilikov orders, "Dispatch the scouting ships."

Within minutes, ARC-170 starfighters take off from the _Audacity_ and head out to scout the wreckage. The pilots use reconnaissance equipment installed aboard their fighters to take photos and gather energy reading from the wreckage.

The flights continue throughout the day and into the next, bringing back a wealth of knowledge to the three ships. The ships also conduct a number of spacewalks with members of their crews, in order to get a more up close look at some of the wreckage.

The study of the wreckage of the Star Forge continues for three more days, lasting until early on the 30th of August, when Vice Admiral Vilikov orders the next phase of the mission. Using their tractor beams, the four ships are able to gather some of the wreckage, including the most important important pieces of wreckage to learning how the Star Forge worked and how to replicate it.

The process takes an additional 36 hours. Finally, late on the 31st, the necessary wreckage has been gathered, taking up every bit of space in the three ships. Their mission complete, the task force heads back to Earth, returning home late in September.

When the task force returns with the wreckage, research begin on the wreckage in orbit. Only a select group of trusted individuals are allowed to come aboard the ships in order to research the wreckage, in order to keep the project as secret as possible.

The research on the wreckage, and the design work on what has come to be know among those who know of it as the Terran Star Forge, will continue until the end of January, 1993. Then, construction on the facility will begin in February, 1993. The construction, based on estimates, will take the better part of a decade, but once it is complete, it will give the Terran Alliance greater shipbuilding capacity than they ever imagined.

* * *

**And, that's it.**

**So, I was wondering from the beginning how the Terran Alliance would be able to build Star Destroyer sized warships, or bigger, after the Republic became the Empire and their alliance was severed. I came up with the answer of having the Terrans build their own version of the Star Forge when I was doing a little research on the history of the Star Wars galaxy. I hope it sounds realistic. And no, the Terran Star Forge will not be imbued with the Dark Side. It will also not be as big, nor as efficient, but it will be able to get the job done.**

**Next chapter will be up within a week. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	32. Chapter 32- Hostage Crisis

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. This one will return to the Clone Wars show. Although it bears the name of just one episode, it will actually feature the events of both "Hostage Crisis" and some of "Hunt for Ziro", though hardly any of the latter. It'll also be a bit shorter chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

**CT7567:** A large number of the ships Terra will end up producing will be of a similar design to classic Star Destroyers. However, they will also play around with other designs.

**RandomFanAuthor:** Terran troops are just wearing normal Terran combat gear, mainly their uniforms and Kevlar.

* * *

Chapter 32- Hostage Crisis

(December 1, 1992 Earth Time)

As the sun rises over Coruscant, Colonel John White of the ASAT team looks out over the planet from his position in the Jedi Temple. He had relieved Colonel Mofaz as the ASAT commando assigned to the Temple just a week earlier. Already, he is finding Coruscant one of the most impressive places he's ever visited.

"Impressed, are you?"

White turns around, and spots Yoda approaching behind him.

"Yes, indeed, Master Yoda. It is quite different from anywhere on Terra. Especially Britain," White says.

"And yet, sometimes, in nature, peace we can find," Yoda says.

"Oh, I know that very well. The time I spend outdoors in my home in Scotland are some of my favorite times of year," White responds.

Yoda smiles a bit, then says, "How went your training today?"

"Very well. Master Windu is a strict and tough teacher when he wants to be, but his training sessions are very helpful," White says. He then removes his lightsaber from his belt and ignites the blue blade. "When I first took up this lightsaber, I felt a great burden being placed on my shoulders. The protection of the innocent from the threat of the Sith and others like them," he says. He twirls his lightsaber in hand before deactivating it and returning it to his belt. He then looks down at Yoda and says, "It is a great honor to train under you Jedi, and to be able to fight alongside you."

Yoda smiles. Despite the fact that none of the ASAT team would ever be allowed to actually join the Jedi Order even if they were Force-sensitive, all of them are good, honorable men to the very core, with several having already saved the lives of Jedi.

"A good man, you are, Colonel White," Yoda says.

White smiles in response. Yoda smiles again and then walks away.

White looks back out the window, then realizes he's due to meet with another ASAT member, Colonel Hall, at a diner not far from the Senate building for lunch.

White heads down to the hangar and hops into a speeder, heading out of the Jedi Temple and towards the diner.

As he is soaring between the buildings, suddenly, his commlink begins to beep. He lifts his arm up and says, "Colonel White."

"Colonel! This is Captain Jones! We have a situation in the Senate building! A bounty hunter apparently named Cad Bane and some other bounty hunters have taken control of the East Wing of the Senate building and taken a number of Senators hostage. We got lucky and got the transmission from a friendly troop in the building was killed, and before all power was cut off," Captain Jones, the commander of a troop from A Squadron of the 22nd SAS Regiment.

"I'm on my way," White responds. Immediately, he contacts Colonel Hall and says he's going to need a rain check, then immediately heads to meet up with the troop.

He lands his speeder at a building a short distance from the Senate building that has been allocated for use by Terran forces.

As soon as he gets out of his speeder, he finds Captain Jones waiting for him.

"What's the situation, Captain?" White demands.

"Still no word from the Senate building. We can expect at least half a dozen bounty hunters and assassin droids, maybe more. And both Cad Bane and the escaped Aurra Sing are among the bounty hunters," Captain Jones responds.

"Alright. Do we have any idea if we have any forces inside the building?" White asks.

"Negative, sir. We only had two Spanish troops and the Senate guards there, and it seems all of them were killed," Captain Jones says.

"Alright. We don't have a lot of time to spare. It's up to us to free the Senate. Gear up!" White orders.

White follows Jones into the building, and to a room where the other 15 men of the troop are already preparing for battle.

Given this will be a stealth incursion, the British commandos decide to use normal firearms instead of blasters. Each SAS commando will be armed with an LWRC M6 carbine fitted with a silencer, although two men will be carrying a L119A1 carbine fitted with a grenade launcher, just in case. In addition to their carbines, four men will also be carrying a MP5 submachine gun, while the rest will be carrying a pair of P226 pistols. Each man will also be carrying four grenades and two fighting knives. Several men will also be carrying special breaching materials for breaching doors.

It doesn't take the commandos too long to gear up for the assault. Within five minutes, the team is ready to depart.

"Alright, men. Let's go!" White says.

The SAS commandos board three different speeders. They all head for the Senate building, setting down at the very base of the building.

As they disembark, the SAS find that the doors are all bolted shut. Seeing that the door into the building is locked shut, White motions for someone to blow the door. A commando hurries forward and sets a charge against the door. A moment later, the charge detonates, blowing a hole in the door large enough for the men to climb through.

As the SAS make their way into the darkened Senate building, White is trying to get his commlink working. Doing a little fiddling with it, he decides to take a chance and says into it, "This is Colonel White of the Terran ASAT team. Chancellor Palpatine, if you can hear me, please respond."

A moment later, he hears, "Colonel! I'm glad to hear your voice! Where are you?"

"I'm on the bottom floor of the Senate building. I'm here with a team of 16 British SAS commandos, and we're here to stop these bounty hunters," White responds.

"Please hurry, Colonel. I am being forced by the bounty hunters to release Ziro the Hutt. I have already sent Senator Orn Free Taa to the prison to issue his release. If you can stop the bounty hunters before they are able to escape with Ziro, then we will be able to retain him in custody," Palpatine responds.

"Understood, Chancellor," White responds. He then cuts off the transmission and orders, "Move it, men!"

White leads the way, his carbine held tightly in his hands. The rest of the men follow, several walking backwards to keep their six clear.

The SAS head slowly up the stairs. As they make their way up a few floors, White says quietly, "Three of you, head to the main control room. You need to get the power back on. I want three more of you to head up to the Chancellor's office and ensure his safety. The rest of you with me."

Three SAS split off from the group and, using maps of the Senate building, head for the power control room. Three more head further up into the building to find the Chancellor's office. The other ten, including Captain Jones, follow White down the hallway, heading to find where the bounty hunters are keeping the Senators.

As the SAS round a corner, they spot an IG-86 model droid up ahead. With cool efficiency, one of the junior members of the troops takes the droid out with a single shot to the head from his carbine. Without even slowing down, the commandos walk right over the destroyed droid.

Meanwhile, the three commandos assigned to protect Chancellor Palpatine have reached his floor, after using extension guns to haul themselves up an elevator shaft. Rounding a corner, they see another IG-86 droid standing guard outside. Without hesitating, one of the men takes it out with a shot to the head.

The three SAS make their way to the door, and one fits a charge against the door. When the charge explodes, it blasts a hole in the door. The three men climb through the hole, and see Palpatine sitting at his desk.

"Oh, gentlemen. Thank goodness you're here. Help me. I'm trying to fix my communicator," Palpatine says. The SAS hurry to help Palpatine.

As this is happening, the other three SAS detached to find the power control room have finally found it. However, as they enter it, they quickly find it beyond their ability.

One of the commandos gets on their earpiece and says, "Colonel White, this tech is too advanced. It's gonna take us too long to get the power back online. We'll try, but don't expect us to have done it before this is over."

White curses as he hears this. "Try anyways. We'll figure this out," White says.

As White rounds a corner, he can hear something up ahead. White makes a motion to his men, who all hurry to blend in with their surroundings.

A moment later, Cad Bane and his bounty hunters walk out of the room, and hurry down the hall. White watches them go for a few moments, then says, "Six of you, after them. Wait for my command to attack. The rest of you with me."

Six SAS nod and get up, following the bounty hunters down the hallway, keeping them in sight and sticking to the shadows.

Meanwhile, White and the remaining SAS make their way into the room. To their surprise, all the Senators, as well as Anakin, are gathered in the center of the room, with laser beams surrounding them.

Padme spots them, and recognizes White. "Colonel White!" she says in delight.

"Hang on, Senators. We'll get you out of this," White says. He then turns to the four SAS behind him and says, "Come on! We gotta disarm these things!"

Moving extremely carefully, the SAS make their way to the four devices attached to surrounding pillars. Using their knowledge of how to disarm explosives, the men get to work.

A few tense minutes go by. Then, in a matter of seconds, all the lasers go down.

"Got it!" Captain Jones cries.

White smiles as he presses on his earpiece. "SAS operatives pursuing the bounty hunters! The Senators are free! You are clear to engage!" he says.

At that moment, outside, Cad Bane and his bounty hunters had successfully manipulated Chancellor Palpatine into letting them go. However, as they prepare to board their speeder, the door they came out of opens again, and the six SAS operatives race out.

"The Senators are free! The bounty hunters have no leverage!" one of the commandos shouts. Instantly, the clones begin to turn their weapons on the bounty hunters.

Cad Bane and the other bounty hunters open fire, causing the clones and SAS to scatter. They quickly return fire, but not before the bounty hunters are able to escape with Ziro.

The SAS are furious as they watch Ziro and the bounty hunters get away. One of the SAS gets on his earpiece and says, "Colonel White. We lost Ziro. The bounty hunters were quick on the draw and laid down fire to cover their escape."

"Understood. I'll contact our intelligence units and have them work with Republic intelligence," White responds.

* * *

(A day later)

White fires his assault blaster at a series of targets in a training room in the Terran building on Coruscant.

Suddenly, he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around and sees Captain Jones walking towards him.

"What is it, Captain?" he asks.

"Sir, we just received a message from General Kenobi. He and General Vos tracked Ziro's trail to a planet called Teth, but when they got there, they found Ziro had been killed by someone else. They also lost Cad Bane," Captain Jones says.

White sighs, then says, "Understood, Captain. Thank you." Captain Jones nods in response, then pivots on his heel and marches out.

White sighs again. He feels a little frustrated that Ziro got away in the first place, and they then were unable to catch him before he got killed. But, at the same time, he knows that sometimes, you don't get what you want, no matter how good you are.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I know this was not my best chapter, but I didn't want too large of a time jump between chapters.**

**So, I'm only going to do a few more chapters covering Season 3 episodes. However, I'm going to be doing a lot of chapters on episodes of Season 4.**

**Next chapter will be up fairly soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	33. Chapter 33- Witches of the Mist

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, this will cover the last chapter of the original group of Savage Opress episodes. The others focus pretty much just on the Nightsisters and Savage, so it wouldn't really work to do covers of those episodes. But with the last of those episodes, I can.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 33- Witches of the Mist

(January 20, 1993, Terran Time)

It's a dark, rainy day on Coruscant. The dreary weather reflects the mood currently gripping the Jedi Temple.

On a landing pad outside the Temple, Obi Wan, Adi Gallia, Saesee Tinn, Colonel White, and Plo Koon (recently returned from duty on Terra, and replaced by Luminara) watch as a shuttle descends towards them. As it lands, the ramp opens up, and a squad of US Navy SEALS makes their way towards the welcoming party, with two floating coffins among them. In them are the bodies of two Jedi killed on Devaron over a week ago.

As the SEALs approach, one of them says, "They were no survivors on Devaron. Everyone was killed, including Master Halsey and his Padawan."

"In the past, only Dooku's assassin was capable of such an effort, but she was presumed dead at the Battle of Sullust," Gallia says.

"Not everything is as it seems. There may be a new threat. Someone or something has eluded us-perhaps a newly appointed Sith Lord," Plo says.

"Not quite sure I agree with you, Master Koon. I can already tell from the wounds that these weren't caused by lightsabers. This seems more like the work of a monster than anything," White says.

"I agree with Colonel White," Obi Wan says.

* * *

(A few hours later)

Obi and Wan and White walk into a room where Obi Wan had been summoned by Master Windu and Yoda.

"Master Yoda, you called for me?" Obi Wan asks.

"Master Kenobi. Show you something, we must," Yoda says.

"We have recovered surveillance footage of the massacre on Devaron," Mace says, planting a recording device on a projector.

The recording begins, showing some massive humanoid with horns on his head attacking clones and the two Jedi with some kind of axe-spear hybrid.

"Darth Maul alive? It can't be. I killed him myself," Obi Wan gasps. White is quiet, remembering the story of Darth Maul that Obi Wan had told the entire ASAT team during their training on Terra.

"Correct, you are, Obi Wan. A creature of the same species he is, from Dathomir," Yoda says.

"Dathomir? The planet of the Witches?" Obi Wan asks.

"Withces? Geez, this galaxy gets weirder by the minute," White says kind of under his breath.

Obi Wan continues, "I was under the impression that Darth Maul's homeworld was Iridonia."

"Dathomir is the planet where Maul was raised. Iridonia is where the rest of the males of the species live," Mace explains.

"Travel to Dathomir, you must. Find the source of this threat, you will," Yoda says.

Obi Wan is quiet for a moment, then nods and walks out of the room. White turns and follows his friend out of the room.

* * *

(Dathomir)

Anakin pilots the ship down towards the planet's surface, with Obi Wan sitting beside him and White sitting behind the two Jedi.

"There's the village," Anakin says as the village the killer supposedly came from comes into view up ahead.

He sets the ship down just outside the village, and the three men exit the ship. Slowly, they make their way into the village.

"Be on guard. These men are ferocious warriors and they will show no mercy," Obi Wan says.

"Neither will I," White says in a low voice.

"Calm yourself, Colonel. We need to not cause an incident. Let me handle the negotiations," Obi Wan says.

Suddenly, about a dozen Zabraks leap down around them with loud war cries, holding their weapons. Obi Wan and Anakin ignite their lightsabers, while White just cracks his knuckles.

"So much for not starting something," Obi Wan says.

"Hey, don't look at me," Anakin says.

The Zabraks again let out war cries and attack the three. Obi Wan and Anakin try to avoid using their lightsabers, while White moves fluidly from enemy to enemy, knocking them out or dazing them using just his fists.

Anakin quickly spots their leader on top of a building. He leaps up onto the roof, and quickly gets the Zabrak in a headlock, holding his lightsaber blade to his throat. "Back off!" he shouts. The other Zabraks stop attacking and lower their weapons.

"We're not here to fight you. We're here for information," Anakin says. The Zabraks glance among each other.

"A man from your village murdered two Jedi. We need to know where he is," Obi Wan says.

"What makes you think he's one of ours?" the leader says.

"Because we've seen him and he looks exactly like you, dumb***!" White cries, losing his patience a little. The Zabrak narrows his eyes, not knowing the term but knowing he's being insulted.

After another moment, the Zabrak leader says, "Mother Talzin should know of his whereabouts. One of her women took him as a mate."

"I apologize for the intrusion then. Anakin, kindly release him, please," Obi Wan says.

Anakin deactivates his lightsaber and leaps down to rejoin Obi Wan. They start to walk away, with White bringing up their rear, now with his P226 pistols drawn and aimed at them. The Zabraks look ready to attack again, regardless of the pistols aimed at them, but their leader calls out, "Let them go!"

"Who is this Mother Talzin?" Anakin asks as White turns around and faces forward.

"She's the leader of an ancient order of witches, the Nightsisters," Obi Wan explains.

"Great! Warrior like men, witches-Oh, this place is all kinds of fun," Anakin says sarcastically.

"I'm glad you think so," Obi Wan says.

The three men board their ship and make their way to the other side of the planet, where Anakin sets the ship down where Obi Wan directs.

The three make their way off the ship, heading through the massive plants surrounding them. As they walk, White hears something so faint he almost misses it, and says, "We're being followed."

"Just keep moving. Act casual," Obi Wan says.

Only a few moments later, their followers show themselves as a number of Nightsisters drop down around them, most of them hooded and wielding what look like energy bows, but with one without a hood and carrying two blades. Obi Wan, Anakin, and White all raise their hands to try and show they mean no harm.

Several Nightsisters move forward and take their lightsabers, with one also taking White's pistols, as the one holding the blades says, "Jedi, come with us."

The Nightsisters lead the three to a large fortress-like cave. They lead them through the cave until they come to a chamber deep in the cave. They move the three inside, where a Nightsister with a more extravagant outfit is sitting at a table, with what looks like a crystal ball in front of her.

The three sit down. Once they do, the Nightsister, Mother Talzin, says in an echoing voice, "Master Kenobi."

"Mother Talzin, thank you for your hospitality," Obi Wan replies.

"I believe you have a question for me," Talzin states.

"Yes. You're right. We've had reports of a Dathomiri male on the loose. He's already killed two Jedi. Perhaps you know who he is?" Obi Wan replies.

"Master Jedi, we have no control over the males. Our clan has been in exile for year," Talzin responds.

"I find that hard to believe that you have no control over males, as you seem to be more powerful than them. In any case, even if you have control over them, who's to say you don't know them?" White responds.

"Everyone in the galaxy knows females are dominant on this planet. I do not believe anything happens here without your clan knowing about it," Obi Wan adds.

"To think that the Jedi collect their facts from mere rumors," Talzin says.

"Rumors? You call two dead Jedi rumors?" Anakin asks angrily. He's about to get up, but White grabs his wrist to stop him.

"This thing—this animal is extremely dangerous. If you have any information about his whereabouts, you must tell us," Obi Wan says firmly.

Talzin begins to wave her hands over the crystal ball. "Savage. Savage Opress," she says as fleeting images of the killer appear in it.

"Mother?" Obi Wan asks.

"He is on Toydaria," Talzin says.

"Thank you," Obi Wan says. He, Anakin, and White hurry out and back to their ships, reclaiming their weapons on the way out.

They quickly power up the ship and take off again, climbing into orbit. As soon as they have the proper coordinates, they make the jump to hyperspace, heading for Toydaria.

It doesn't take long for them to reach Toydaria. Coming down towards the capital, they see a ship on the landing platform, of a similar type to ones used by Dooku and Ventress.

"That Savage has to be here," White says as Anakin guides the ship down.

"Agreed," Anakin says before landing the ship and racing out of the cockpit. Obi Wan and White follow close behind.

As they race into the palace, they see Savage on a hovering platform before the throne, with King Katuunko slung over his shoulder.

The three men ignite their lightsabers and race forward. Anakin and Obi Wan run onto two more platforms, with White joining Anakin on his. The platforms raise up towards Savage.

Savage leaps onto Obi Wan's platform, slashing at him with his red double-bladed lightsaber. The two exchange several blows with their sabers. Obi Wan quickly leaps to another, and Anakin uses the Force to send another platform crashing into Savage's, making him stumble a bit as he tries to keep his balance.

As this happens, King Katuunko wakes up and tries to fly away. Obi Wan and Anakin leap onto Savage's platform to try and restrain him. However, Savage uses the Force to grab King Katuunko, choking him.

Seeing the king in trouble, White draws on some lessons from his Russian teammates that were formerly on the Spetsnaz. He leaps onto Savage's platform and leaps onto his back, wrapping his legs tightly around Savage's head. He then starts punching Savage repeatedly in the head, careful to avoid his horns.

The blows to the head are too much for Savage, and he releases his Force grip on Katuunko, who falls to the ground, breathing heavily. White jumps off Savage and leaps down to the ground, grabbing the king and slinging him over his shoulder.

"Hold on, your Highness!" White says as he hurries out of the throne room, trying to find a place to hide with the king.

As Savage regains his bearings, he sees White escaping out of the throne room with Katuunko. He roars in anger and throws himself to his feet, sending Anakin and Obi Wan off of him. He then leaps to attack them again.

Outside, White sees a small place to hide that will still give him a view of the entrance to the throne room. He ducks into it, then starts working to rouse the king.

It doesn't take him more than a few moments before Katuunko coughs and comes to. He looks up at White and asks, "Who are you?"

"Colonel White, Terran Armed Forces. I'm a friend of the Jedi, and I came here to rescue you. I have to ask that you remain here with me while Generals Kenobi and Skywalker are stopping the guy who came to kill you," White responds.

"You saved my life. You have my eternal gratitude," Katuunko says.

White bows his head respectfully to the king. Then, the door to the throne room opens, and Savage rushes out. Looking around and not seeing the king, he roars angrily and heads off to retreat.

A few moments later, Obi Wan and Anakin run out. Seeing them, White leans out of his hiding spot and calls, "Kenobi! Skywalker!"

The two turn towards him. "White! Is the king okay?" Obi Wan asks.

"Yes, he's fine," White says.

"Good! Stay with the king! We will pursue Savage!" Obi Wan says before he and Anakin hurry off.

White escorts the king to his quarters and uses the king's commlink to summon more guards to help him protect the king should Savage return.

About an hour later, Obi Wan and Anakin return to the palace and come to the king's quarters.

"That monster escaped," Anakin says as he and Obi Wan walk up.

White curses under his breath. "So, what do we do now?" he asks.

"I contacted the Jedi Council. You are to remain here on Toydaria until further notice to protect the king. We will be sending some of your former SAS comrades to join you," Obi Wan says.

"Understood," White responds.

Obi Wan and Anakin soon depart Toydaria, leaving White behind to protect King Katuunko.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope I did well on this chapter.**

**I decided to have King Katuunko live because the only reason I saw for killing him was to give Dooku a reason to begin torturing Savage with Force lightning. Plus, I always liked Katuunko.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. It will either be the first of the Citadel episodes, or will cut ahead to the start of the 3 episode Mon Cala arc.**

**Until the next chapter is up, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	34. Chapter 34- The Citadel

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, I actually hadn't originally planned on doing the Citadel chapters. I'd actually gotten started writing the first of the Mon Cala episodes. However, CT7567, my most loyal reviewer and follower of this story, said he hoped I would do them. So, after going back over the episodes, I made the decision to go ahead and do it.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 34- The Citadel

(February 1, 1993, Terran Time)

On Coruscant, a serious meeting has gathered in the Jedi Temple. A Jedi Master, Even Piell, had been captured with knowledge of a vital hyperspace lane known as the Nexus Route. Even worse, he had been taken to a deadly, nigh impenetrable prison known as The Citadel.

Present at the meeting are Plo Koon, Obi Wan, Anakin, Cody, Rex, Fives, Echo, and Captain Adams of the ASAT team.

"As you all know, The Citadel is their most isolated and impenetrable detention facility. No one has ever escaped," Plo says.

"There's a first time for everything," Anakin says.

"I agree with Skywalker," Adams says.

"Their security has prevented our probes from obtaining recent reconnaissance, so we've been forced to construct a crude map based upon data from the archives," Plo says as he brings up a hologram of The Citadel.

"And since the data is extremely old, the map will be difficult to rely on," Obi Wan says.

"So, we're essentially going in blind," Anakin says.

"Bed your pardon, General, but how do we know Master Piell is still alive?" Rex asks.

"The Separatist won't dare kill Master Piell until they have what they need," Obi Wan responds to the question.

"He obtained the coordinates of a secret hyperspace lane known as the Nexus Route, which travels into the heart of both the Republic and Separatist homeworlds," Plo explains.

"They could prove vital in maneuvering our forces deep into remote Separatist sectors," Obi Wan adds.

"Or the enemy could use them to slip through our defenses and attack Coruscant," Anakin adds.

"These hyperspace lanes are of immense interest to both our sides and could tip the scale of the war to whomever is in possession of them. That is all," Plo says.

Plo, Obi Wan, Anakin, and Adams all make their way out of the room. As they do, Plo says, "Based on the archive schematics, we've narrowed it down to three possible locations they could be holding him at."

"My greatest concern is infiltrating their outer security. The life form scanners will not be easy to fool," Obi Wan says.

"I've got a though about that," Anakin says with a grin.

"Master." Anakin glances back to see Ahsoka running up behind him.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I just heard about the briefing. We're going to rescue Mater Piell, right?" she asks.

The four Jedi and one Terran all slow to a stop, and Plo says, "You two have much to discuss," before he, Obi Wan, and Adams walk on.

"Are your men ready, Captain Adams?" Plo asks.

Adams nods. When the news came in that Piell had been captured, Adams had proposed sending one or two troops, 16 or 32 men total, from SEAL Team Six to rescue Piell. He had felt confident that SEAL Team Six could do the job, as they trained extensively for hostage rescue. However, the Council had denied it, and instead put together a joint Republic-Terran team that included Obi Wan, Anakin, Rex, Cody, Fives, Echo, two other clones, Adams, and three men from SEAL Team Six.

"Yep. My men are ready to go," Adams replies.

"Good. I hope they're up for the challenge," Plo says.

"Oh, I guarantee they are," Adams says.

They make their way down to the hangar, where Anakin quickly joins them. Adams makes his way over to the three SEALs, and asks, "You alright, men?"

"Yes, sir!" one of the SEALS by the name of Adam Collins responds.

"It's definitely going to be a challenge. But, we didn't join SEAL Team Six to take the easy missions," another SEAL, Tony Woods, says.

"Good to see you're confident. You're gonna need that confidence once we get to the Citadel. Now, come on. It's about time to go," Adams says.

The three SEALS follow Adams over to where the rest of the strike team has assembled.

"I've never been carbon frozen before, General," Rex remarks.

"Same for us, Rex," Adams says.

"It's the first time for us too," Anakin says.

He, Obi Wan, Rex, Cody, Fives, and Echo step into the carbon freezing stations first. Adams and the SEALS watch as the machine activates. For several tense moments, they wait. Then, the carbonite slabs come up.

"Okay, that is creepy," one of the SEALs says.

"No kidding," one of the others says. They and the rest of the team then step forward to be frozen.

* * *

(Battleship _Volgograd_, Republic space)

"Admiral!"

Rear Admiral Michael Boyce, formerly a member of the Royal Navy, turns to the officer that just spoke to him.

"Yes, Commander?" he asks.

"Sir, we have received word from the Jedi Temple. The rescue mission has just been launched. The team is on its way to the citadel," the man says.

"Understood," Boyce responds. He then turns and heads to the hangar.

When he reaches the hangar, he makes his way to where a number of pilots are gathered. As he walks up, twelve pilots bearing the mark of the Star of David on their uniforms spot him and spring to attention. "Sir, is it time to launch?" one asks.

"Not yet. But I want you on standby in case it is needed," Boyce says.

The Israeli pilots nod. Each of the 12 pilots were drawn from the Israeli Air Force's Squadron 69, also known as the Hammer Squadron, one of the best squadrons in the IAF. They had been selected to fly the combat debut of the first Terran built starfighter.

Following the retreat of the Separatist from Terra, the newly established Terran Joint Command had all agreed that it was of paramount importance to design their own starfighters and bombers. However, given their lack of experience designing starfighters, they recognized that a new design would take a long time to get into service. So, while aircraft manufacturers begin design work on starfighters and bombers for the Terran Starfleet, the Joint Command had decided, in the interim, to convert several existing designs into space capable variants. So, they had issued a competition, with the end result being the acquisition of four new spacecraft: one space superiority fighter, two multirole fighters, and a bomber. At the same time, they ordered a number of A-10 Warthogs to undergo conversion to enable them to operate in space, and to have new ones put into production.

After extensive comparison, votes from member nations, and analysis of updated designs, The Joint Command has selected the Russian built Su-27 Flanker for conversion into the Terran Starfleet's first space superiority fighter, the American built F-15E and F/A-18 for conversion to multirole starfighters, and the American B-1B for conversion to a space capable bomber.

A few months earlier, in November 1992, the first SF-15E, known as the Space Eagle, rolled off the assembly line. Then, just a month ago, the first Su-36, the starfighter version of the Su-27, rolled off the assembly line. The starfighter variant of the F/A-18 and the starbomber version of the B-1 are still in productions

The Israeli pilots from Squadron 69 will be flying SF-15Es, and will be flying a special strike mission to destroy the sensors and damage the Separatist ships over Lola Sayu to prevent them from interfering in the retreat. The rest of the _Volgograd_'s pilots will be on standby to prevent any attempt by the Separatists to interfere with the mission.

* * *

(Short time later, Lola Sayu)

Adams feels his senses returning to him. He stumbles forward and opens his eyes. Glancing around at his surroundings, he sees that he's now on Lola Sayu.

Glancing behind him, he sees the three SEALs trying to regain their bearing. He walks over to them and says, "Come on, men. Shake it off." The men groan as they try to regain their bearings.

Right then, Adams hears behind him, "It's Ahsoka's hearing that needs help."

Turning around, Adams sees, to his surprise, Ahsoka standing near Anakin, saying, "I received orders to join the mission. I thought you knew."

"Orders? From who?" Anakin demands.

"I discussed it with Master Plo," she says.

"He didn't tell me," Anakin points out.

Deciding to save Ahsoka from her master's anger, Adams steps forward and says, "Chill, Skywalker. You were already in carbonite. I saw her come over right before I got frozen." Backing up their commander, the SEALs nod in agreement, despite the fact they know otherwise.

Anakin narrows his eyes, but sighs and gives up on this argument for the moment. He orders everybody to gear up.

Within a minute, the clones and SEALs are ready to go. They set off along the path up ahead. Anakin stays behind for just a second to give R2 instructions, then follows the rest of them.

After a short hike along the path cut out of the cliff, their target comes into view. Anakin signals for them to stop, then pulls out a pair of binoculars.

"I see the entry point," Anakin says.

"You were right. The wind conditions are too strong for jetpacks," Cody says.

"Yes. We'll have to do it the old-fashioned way, with ascension cables and a steel grip," Obi Wan says.

"I don't think so," Anakin says.

"What do you mean?" Obi Wan asks him.

"Electro mines. There's nowhere to put a grappling hook at that height, and if we hit one of those, the mission's over. They'll know we're here," Anakin says.

"Well, then. I guess we'll just have to do this the old fashioned way," Adams says.

The team makes their way over to the cliffs and starts climbing. Two of the SEALs, Collins and one named Josh Peterson, both of whom are experienced rock climbers, quickly leave the rest of the team far behind.

"Slow down you two!" Adams calls up to them.

"Sorry, Captain! Can't help it if we're faster than you!" Collins says as he keeps climbing. Adams just rolls his eyes in response.

The two SEALs reach the top first. They're about to climb onto the platform when they hear a sound. They duck down just as a droideka rolls out onto the platform, followed by a pair of B2 battle droids.

The SEALs signal for the rest of the team to stop. They wait patiently, trying to resist shooting the droids, until they finally go back inside. The SEALs glance up, and see the door get locked by a ray shield.

"There's a ray shield protecting the door!" Collins calls down to the team.

"Ray shielded? That wasn't the plan!" Anakin calls.

"Well, it is now," Peterson responds.

Ahsoka glances further up, and says, "There's an opening further up!"

"We know! They're ventilation ducts. But they're far too small for us to gain access," Anakin responds.

"Too small for you, maybe, but I think I can squeeze through," Ahsoka responds.

"Well, we hadn't planned on Ahsoka being here. Perhaps she's right," Obi Wan says.

Without waiting for an answer, Ahsoka begins leaping up towards the entry point. Removing the cover from the duct, she manages to squeeze her way through, then down into the hallway, where she turns off the ray shield.

The rest of the team begins making their way up onto the platform. The SEALs help the clones up onto the platform.

However, as the last clone is about to reach for Collins' hand, his foothold breaks away from the cliff. Collins lunges for his hand, but just misses.

"Charger!" Fives cries, but it's too late. Charger falls down the cliff until he is caught in the field of one of the electro mines, which detonates, frying Charger.

"Well, they knew we're here" Obi Wan says as alarms start to go off.

"Let's move!" Adams orders. The strike team hurries into the Citadel, knowing their time is now even more limited.

"Take out their surveillance!" Anakin orders as they make their way down the halls.

Several of the clones fire at surveillance cameras. Other cameras that have a blaster in them fire back. A short shoot out ensues, in which the clones destroy all the cameras while taking no hits.

Suddenly, there's a strange sound, and a web of electricity appears down one hall, making its way towards the team. "The walls are electrified!" Cody says.

"Move!" Adams shouts.

Every member of the team runs for cover. One clone, Longshot, is a little behind, but is yanked to safety by Woods at the last moment.

"Thanks, man," Longshot says, a little surprised by how close he came to death.

"We must keep moving!" Obi Wan orders. The entire team follows Obi Wan down the hallway.

Slowly, they make their down hallways, constantly on alert for enemies. Finally, they reach a cell where they think Master Piell could be.

Cody opens the door, and Fives, Echo, and Woods storm in, blasting the three commando droids in the room. Woods then turns his assault blaster on the interrogation droid and blasts it in the face.

The rest of the team hurries in behind them. "Secure the entrance," Anakin says. He then walks up to Piell and uses his lightsaber to destroy the device that is suspending Piell within an energy shield.

Obi Wan catches Piell and lowers him to the ground. "Master Piell, are you all right?" he asks.

"Obi Wan. What took you guys so long?" Piell asks.

Anakin chuckles a bit and says, "At least your sense of humor is still intact," as he helps Piell to his feet.

"It takes more than they got to break me, young Skywalker," Piell says. He then turns to Obi Wan, who is holding out Piell's lightsaber. Piell takes the lightsaber and secures it to his belt.

"So, you have the coordinates for the Nexus Route?"Anakin asks.

"I got them, all right. Half of them, anyway," Piell says, He then turns around to face Obi Wan, Anakin, and Adams and says, "My captain's got the other half. I erased the computers when we were boarded and had both of us memorize part of the intel. That way, if somehow I cracked, the information would be useless to them without the other half."

"So, where's this captain of yours?" Adams asks.

"Being held with the other officers, I assume," Piell says.

"We're going to need a new plan for getting out," Anakin says. Obi Wan and Adams both nod in response.

The team, along with Piell, hurries out of the cell and begins making their way down the halls.

As the team rounds a corner, they hear something up ahead. A moment later, three commando droids spring into view, weapons ready. Then, three more leap into view behind them.

"SEALs!" Adams orders.

Smirking, Collins, who is facing the three in front of them, and Woods, who is facing the ones behind them, raise their assault blasters, which have M203 grenade launchers attached to them. The two SEALs fire their grenade launchers, and the explosions destroy the commando droids.

Echo whistles and says, "D***. I want one of those for my blaster," he says.

Adams looks around, making sure there are no more enemies. Then, he glances up, and sees something on the ceiling. Narrowing his eyes, he raises his assault blaster and fires it rapidly at the ceiling, shattering several devices on the ceiling. He then lowers his assault blaster, not hearing the prison commander's scream of rage in the command center at the destruction of the device that could have relieved them of their weapons.

Then, four commando droids come into view, two in front and two in back. Adams reacts with cool efficiency, slinging his assault blaster onto his back and pulling out his lightsaber, igniting it and sweeping it through the chest plates of the two droids ahead of him. Piell and Ahsoka activate their lightsabers and destroy the droids behind them.

"Let's keep moving," Adams says.

The team makes their way to another block of the prison, finding the cell where they believe the officers are being held. The four Jedi and Adams kneel down in front of the door to the cell and ignite their lightsabers. Obi Wan and Anakin then stab their sabers through the door, and quickly cut through the door. The door opens, and Ahsoka leaps in, taking down the second commando droid in the cell, given that the first had been destroyed by Anakin's saber when it was stabbed through the door.

Piell, Obi Wan, and Adams hurry into the cell. On one of the benches, Captain Tarkin stands up and says, somewhat in relief, "General."

"Captain Tarkin,' Piell says in greeting.

"I never thought I'd see you again. And you brought friends," Tarkin says as Piell walks up.

"Tarkin, this is Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker, as well as Colonel Adams of the Terran ASAT team," Piell says to introduce the leaders of the team.

"Now that you've found us, how do you expect to get us out? If they've locked this fortress down, there's at least ten squads on their way. It's going to be impossible to escape," Tarkin says with concern.

"Nothing me and my SEALs haven't handled before," Adams says, drawing a raised eyebrow from Tarkin.

"What if we split up? My team will create a diversion, while Anakin leads the others away. That way, if one of us is captured, the enemy will only have half of the information," Obi Wan says.

"Genera Kenobi, I think it's better if we stick together. A stronger force would have a better chance of protecting the information," Tarkin protests.

"Not in this situation," Obi Wan responds.

"But surely we'd have more strength in numbers, rather than divide us," Tarkin protests.

"Obi Wan has a point. I'll go with him. You go with Skywalker," Piell says.

"I'll accompany you, Kenobi. My SEALs will go with General Skywalker," Adams says.

Obi Wan, Piell, and Adams take off with some of the clone officers from the cell, as well as Cody and Longshot. As they run, Cody and Longshot set some charges against the wall of the hallway they're running down.

As they keep running, a number of B1 droids spot them running. The droids try to chase them, but Cody sets off the explosives, destroying several hallways, as well as the pursuing droids.

Meanwhile, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Fives, Echo, the SEALs, Tarkin, and the rest of the clones rescued from the cell are making their way down another hallway. Anakin, using a projection of the area, finds the right spot in the wall, then activates his lightsaber. He stabs his saber through the wall and cuts a circle out of the wall.

"Everybody in," Anakin says. Fives and Echo push the circle of metal out of the wall, opening a hole through to the outside. Everyone clambers through the hole and out of the Citadel.

As they get outside, Echo says, "This is one of the original fortress tunnels. The advantage of old archive data."

Up ahead, Ahsoka, who went up to scout a bit ahead, calls back, "The tunnel's clear!"

"Looks like Obi Wan's distraction worked. Things seem to be going as planned," Anakin says.

"It's when things do not go as planned that concerns me. What then?" Tarkin asks.

"As we say in the SEALs, 'Adapt, Improvise, Overcome'," Collins says to Tarkin, who glances at him and the other two SEALs.

"Just trust me, Captain Tarkin. We have this handled," Anakin says.

"I reserve my trust for those who take action, General Skywalker," Tarkin says.

Anakin stops walking, then says, "Then let me remind you, we rescued you back there. And I reserve my trust for those who understand gratitude, Captain Tarkin." He then walks off, leaving Tarkin behind.

"Tarkin sure has his head up his ***," Peterson mutters to Woods.

"No kidding," Woods responds as the SEALs follow Anakin, as Echo and Fives fit the circle cut out of the wall back into place, to hide where they got out.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, we got an introduction to America's first starfighters, the SF-15E and the Su-36. They're basically slightly enlarged version of the F-15E and the Su-27, capable of space flight, and equipped with laser cannons on their wingtips. Then, there's the SA-10, which is basically an A-10 that can take off in space, and in a similar manner to starfighters. We'll see them in action soon enough.**

**For those who don't know a ton about air forces, and specifically the Israeli Air Force, Squadron 69, or the Hammer Squadron, is one of the best squadrons in the IAF. Some people even refer to them as the Special Forces of Israeli fighter pilots.**

**Next chapter will be up by the end of the week. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	35. Chapter 35- Counterattack

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

**the mysterious Mr.E:** No. Every country still does have its own military, but every country on Earth, as well as other planets that will join the Alliance in the future, contributes to the Starfleet.

* * *

Chapter 35- Counterattack

The atmosphere is tense as Anakin's group carefully makes their way along the path cut out of the cliff face.

Anakin lifts up his wrist and says into his commlink. "R2. Are you and your battle droids ready to go?" he asks. R2 beeps a few times in response.

"All right, get the ship fired up. We'll meet you at the pipeline exit after you've picked up Obi Wan, assuming he's still on schedule," Anakin says before cutting off the transmission.

Meanwhile, back in the Citadel, Obi Wan, Piell, Adams, and their team is hiding in the ducts over the hallways. Trying to get through the cramped space without alerting any droids in the hallway below, they slowly make their way to a vertical passage.

"This passage will get us near the landing pad," Obi Wan says. He then leaps up and starts climbing up through the passage. Slowly, the rest of the team begins to follow him.

Making it up a few floors, Obi Wan emerges onto a flat space. As Cody climbs up and keeps climbing, Obi Wan quickly activates his commlink and says, "R2, send the shuttle to the rear landing platform."

There's a beep from R2, followed by one of the battle droids under R2's command saying, "We've already been given the go-ahead by General Skywalker, sir, assuming you are still on schedule."

"The trick will be if Anakin arrives on time," Obi Wan says.

Cody emerges another level up, and to his surprise, sees a droid probe right in front of him. "Probe!" he calls out.

Piell acts quickly. He leaps up the shaft, igniting his lightsaber an cutting the probe in half as it tries to get away.

"Did you get it?" Obi Wan asks.

Before Piell answers, a new noise draws Obi Wan's attention. Looking up, he sees security doors closing. "Security doors! Move, or you'll be cut in half!"

The entire team scrambles to get somewhere where they won't get caught in the doors. Unfortunately, one clone doesn't move quick enough.

Piell ignites his lightsaber again and cuts a hole through one of the security doors. Looking up at Obi Wan through the hole he just cut, Piell says, "We lost one. Looks like we've got some cutting to do."

The two go to work trying to cut their way down through the shaft. One door below where Piell was, they find Adams working on the same task, and the three work together to free the rest of the clones. Unfortunately, they have to leave the dead clone behind.

As they work to find their way out, Anakin and Ahsoka are still leading their team along the path. Everyone has to be even more careful now, as the path has gotten even narrower in places.

Ahsoka and Tarkin are bringing up the front of the group, with the clones behind them, and Anakin and the SEALs bringing up the rear.

As they round a corner, Woods stops, then whips around, raising his assault blaster, and firing a burst at probe droid trying to follow them. The probe explodes after being hit six times.

"We best keep our eyes open. I doubt that'll be the last one," Woods says.

As the SEALS and Anakin hurry to keep close to the rest of the team, at the front, Tarkin says, "I'm beginning to admire the design of this fortress. It's rather formidable to evade."

"How can you admire such a horrible place?" Ahsoka asks incredulously.

"Ah, you reveal your shortsightedness. This ordeal only demonstrates how effective facilities like the Citadel are. Pity it ended up in Separatist hands and not ours," Tarkin replies.

Ahsoka stops, surprised at what Tarkin said. Then, Anakin walks up behind her and says, "He has a point." Ahsoka turns and gives him the "Really?" look.

"Alright, Snips. I need you to lead the group. Keep following the tunnel. I'll catch up," Anakin says.

"Hey, where are you going?" Ahsoka asks.

"Obi Wan's not here, so someone has to protect our flank. Lieutenant Woods, you're with me," Anakin says, and he and Woods return to the back of the line.

* * *

(Coruscant)

Mace Windu, Saesee Tinn, and Colonel Stasevich of the ASAT team walk into a room where Plo Koon is watching a hologram of the Citadel.

"We've received a coded transmission. Apparently, they've split into two groups. The rendezvous points are this landing pad behind the tower, where R2 will pick up Obi Wan Kenobi, and the pipeline exit, where he will pick up Anakin Skywalker," Plo reports.

"And what if things don't go as planned?" Mace asks.

"The Terrans have their battleship _Volgograd_ nearby, with fighters ready to provide support. However, it will likely not be enough, and we would likely have to send a fleet to get them out," Plo says.

* * *

(Lola Sayu)

Ahsoka continues to lead the team along the pathway, which has now widened out a bit.

As they are walking, Tarkin glances to the side and says to Rex, "I am concerned that the Jedi have elected this child to lead the group."

"I've served with her many times, and I trust her, Captain," Rex responds.

"Plus, she's a Jedi as well," Peterson says, biting his tongue to stop himself from saying what he really wants to to Tarkin.

As they round a corner, Ahsoka comes to a stop. "Uh oh," she says.

"Dead end," Rex says as he looks up ahead.

The rest of the team comes around the corner, staring at the dead end. Then, they hear blaster fire behind them. Turning around, the group sees a number of B2 battle droids approaching.

The clones and two SEALs begin to return fire as Ahsoka ignites her lightsaber, deflecting every blaster bolt fired at her. For several tense moments, the situation is at a stalemate. Then, Anakin and Woods appear out of nowhere and destroy the droids.

Unfortunately, it's not the end. Several commando droids, holding shields in their hands similar in appearance to Gungan shields, leap into view.

"What happened? Why didn't you blow the wall? That part of the plan was your job!" Anakin shouts at Ahsoka as he back up, lightsaber at the ready as the commando droids approach.

The commando droids open fire. Anakin blocks the bolts furiously as Ahsoka says, "I thought it was a dead end."

"Allow us, Commander," Peterson says. He, Collins, and Woods face the wall, load grenade into the M203 grenade launchers on their assault blasters, and snap the launchers into position. They raise their assault blasters, then fire their grenade launchers simultaneously. Three explosion tear through the wall, blasting right through the thin rock.

Collins then turns around, grabs a grenade from his belt, pulls the pin, and throws it towards the commando droids. It hits right behind them before it goes off, destroying all five of them.

The team, a little surprised at how quickly the SEALs handled the situation, make their way to the new exit, with Tarkin giving the SEALs a look of approval.

Meanwhile, back in the Citadel, Obi Wan's team is still in the ducts, though they are now overlooking the landing pad, where the shuttle is already parked.

"Hmm. I don't see R2. This could be a trap," Obi Wan says.

"I agree. Why don't we go around the other side so we can be sure?" Adams suggests.

"Agreed," Obi Wan responds.

Obi Wan kicks out a grate that opens to the outside. Using extension cables, he, followed by the rest of the team, rappel down to a walkway along the outside of the Citadel below them.

Slowly, they make their way over several platforms along their route. As they leap down onto one, Obi Wan decides to check in with Anakin. He raises his wrist and says into his commlink, "Anakin?"

Instead of Anakin, a different voice he hasn't heard before answers, "I must commend you on your escape tactics, but in the end, it was easy to predict your every move."

Right then, automatic gun turrets pop up out of nowhere. Several strange crab like droids fall onto the platform, and several droidekas and commando droids make their way out of the building. As they do, the team can hear the voice cackling on the other end of the commlink.

At this is happening, Anakin's team rounds a corner, and sees up ahead a massive metal pipe.

Ahsoka runs up to it, and Anakin says, "This pipe leads up to the top of the ride, where R2 will pick us up and get us out of here. There's the hatch." Anakin then leaps up onto a platform on the outside of the pipe, and opens a hatch leading into the pipe.

As he opens it, gas begins to flow out, causing Anakin, Ahsoka, and Tarkin to briefly cover their nose and mouth.

"Let's go! Let's go! Everyone in! Don't use your lights, and make sure your weapons are locked! The slightest electronic pulse could ignite this whole tube," Anakin orders.

"I hope somebody tells the droids that," Tarkin says before entering the pipe.

As this is happening, Obi Wan's team is being led into the Citadel command center by commando droids. In the center of the control room, the warden, a Phindian, is waiting for them.

"Welcome back," the Phindian says as he walks towards them.

"I must say, you're not at all what I pictured for someone with such a soft voice," Obi Wan says, a slight mocking tone in his voice.

The Phindian growls, then says to Piell, "I want your half of the information. Give it to me now, or I'll start executing your men!" the Phindian says.

"This is war, Sobek. We're all prepared to die to protect that intel," Piell says.

Sobek smirks. He grabs a blaster from a commando droid, and aims it right at Adams.

"You think that scares me? I've had guns pointed in my face before," Adams says.

Sobeck laughs. "Perhaps. But now, your hands are bound," he says.

Adams smirks. Then, he brings his hands out from behind his hand, revealing the binders off his wrists and dangling in his fingers.

"Really?" he asks. Then, he springs into action.

Adams grabs the blaster in one hand. He pulls it forward while ducking down, sending Sobeck flying over his shoulder and into a wall. He then lifts the blaster and fires at the two commando droids guarding them. A B1 droid raises it blaster, but Adams leaps forward, ducking to avoid a blaster bolt, then grabs the droid's head and twists it, breaking its circuits and causing it to then fires at the tactical droid setting at a control console, blasting a hole in its face.

"Move!" Adams shouts as he picks up his lightsaber from one of the fallen commando droids and uses it to cut the binders off the rest of the team. Obi Wan and Piell summon their lightsabers back, while the clones pick up their weapons. They then quickly follow Adams out of the control room.

"That was epic," Longshot says, drawing a grin from Adams as they run.

Rounding a corner, the team sees three B1 droids up ahead, painted blue. Before they can do anything, they see R2 in front of them, and they ease up.

"R2. We wondered where you'd been," Obi Wan says.

R2 beeps several times. One of the B1 droids says, "The Commander is pleased to see you as well, sir, but would like to return to the shuttle now."

"Yes, I couldn't agree more," Obi Wan says.

"What about General Skywalker, sir?" Cody asks.

"Not to worry. He'll switch to plan B," Obi Wan says as they start following R2 and his battle droids back towards the shuttle.

Meanwhile, Anakin's team is still climbing up the pipe. The gas inside is starting to affect those members of the team not wearing a helmet, but they push on. It's not too long before they reach the level portion of the pipe.

No longer climbing, it now becomes much easier. Tarkin, Anakin, and the clones without helmets plug their noses to avoid breathing in too much gas, while the three SEALs put on their gas masks.

"How much longer are we going to wander through this tunnel in the dark?" Tarkin asks impatiently.

"Captain Tarkin, haven't you learned to trust me by now?" Anakin asks.

"You may have earned my trust, General Skywalker, but my faith in your comrades is still lacking," Tarkin replies.

"You lack faith in the Jedi," Anakin states simply.

"I find their tactics ineffective. The Jedi code prevents them from going far enough to achieve victory, to do whatever it takes to win, the very reason why peacekeepers should not be leading a war. This is a concept even our new Terran allies seemed to have grasped," Tarkin says.

Anakin looks back at Tarkin. Tarkin looks back at him and asks, "Have I offended you?"

"No. I've also found that we sometimes fall short of victory because of our methods. However, at the same time, I'm reminded of a phrase I heard somewhere on Terra. It goes something like, 'What's the point in defeating your enemy if you only become as immoral as they are in the process?'" Tarkin doesn't respond to this.

"I think I found a way out," Ahsoka calls from above them. They follow her up to where a hatch is situated. Ahsoka opens the hatch, and looks out.

"What do you see, Snips?" Anakin asks.

"Coast is clear," she responds.

"Any sign of Obi Wan or the shuttle?" Anakin asks.

"No, I don't see him or R2 anywhere," Ahsoka says as she climbs out. Two battle droids she hadn't seen point their blasters at her, but she easily cuts them in two, some of their debris falling down into the pipe. However, she turns around to see a lot more droids approaching.

"We've got to go!" Ahsoka calls down, deflecting blaster bolts with her lightsaber as she does so.

"There could be a whole battalion of droids out there," Tarkin protests.

"Nothing we can't handle," Peterson says confidently.

"And it's better than hiding in a fuel line," Anakin says as he climbs out.

Anakin immediately ignites his lightsaber and helps Ahsoka in covering the rest of the team as they make their way out of the pipe. Collins fires his grenade launcher down into the droids, destroying a number of them, but the rest keep up their fire, forcing Collins to retreat with the others.

As they take cover behind a massive boulder, Tarkin says, "The plan's been compromised! The shuttle isn't coming!"

Ignoring Tarkin, Anakin says, "Throw me a charge!" Rex throws him a grenade, which Anakin throws into the pipe. When it detonates, the entire pipe blows up, taking all the droids with it.

Anakin walks up, brushing some dust off his shoulders, as he says, "Come on. Time for Plan B."

"There's a Plan B?" Tarkin asks.

"I'm starting to wonder how much military experience you actually have, because you should know there's always a Plan B," Collins says impatiently before following Anakin.

"Yup, Collins. We're gonna meet R2 at Obi-Wan's position," Anakin says. The rest of the team gets up and follows Anakin.

As they make their way towards the Citadel, Obi Wan and his team arrive at the landing pad, where the shuttle is waiting. Battle droids are standing around the shuttle, and manning the gun turrets overlooking the pad. Everyone finds themselves hoping desperately that their battle droids can fool the Separatist battle droids.

As they approach the shuttle, a Separatist battle droid asks, "Hold it. Where are you going with these prisoners?"

"We're transferring them aboard the shuttle from Citadel to Point Tarron," one of R2's droids says.

"Point Tarron? There's no outpost there," the Separatist droid says.

"Uh, it's new," R2's droid says. After a beep from R2, it says, "We have orders. We're coming aboard."

The Separatist droids step back and allow R2's droid to begin moving the team onto the shuttle.

Suddenly, one of the droids says, "Wait." He holds a hand up to his head, as if listening to something in his ear.

Recognizing that the game is up, Adams react smoothly as he draws his lightsaber, activates it, and beheads the droid. He then swiftly deactivates it, returns it to his belt, and draws his assault blaster in one quick movement. He whips around and begins firing his assault blaster at any droid in sight.

Multiple droids are gunned down. R2's droids join him in firing as the others race for cover, as the turrets overlooking the pad begin to fire.

More droids hurry out to reinforce the Separatists. Adams and the clones return fire, but the droids keep coming.

Then, several droids manning the gun turrets are shot down. Moments later, Anakin's team races onto the landing pad, with the three SEALs leading the charge.

Anakin races up to where Obi Wan is hiding and says, "Sorry I'm late."

"How nice of you to join us," Obi Wan says.

Ahsoka and Tarkin hurry up to them. "The ship is surrounded!" Ahsoka says.

"We need to launch a full forward assault and take that vessel," Tarkin says.

"We have a bigger problem. Those turrets. If we don't take them out, they will use them to destroy the shuttle and prevent our escape," Obi Wan says.

"Leave that to me," Adams says. He then shouts, "Collins! Woods! With me!" And with that, he leaps out of his hiding spot and charges towards the walls where the turrets are mounted. Collins and Woods follow him close behind.

"Americans are so reckless sometimes," Ahsoka says.

Adams and the two SEALs race to the base of the wall, then fire extension cables and host themselves up. As they reach the top, they raise their assault blasters and begin to gun down any droid in sight. The droids try to return fire, but are dropping like flies.

As this firefight is breaking out, half a dozen commando droids holding ray shields race out of the building. Echo throws a grenade, destroying one and forcing another to drop his shield, but the commando droids press the attack.

As they do, the one that was forced to drop his shield leaps up towards one of the turrets that is currently unmanned and starts tapping the control panel. Echo immediately spots it and says into his commlink, "Captain Adams, a droid is manning one of those turrets. They're gonna blow up the shuttle, sir!"

Adams turns and races towards the turret in question, leaving Collins and Woods to take down the two they had targeted first. However, several more commando droids appear almost out of nowhere, forcing him back.

Seeing Adams being stalled, Echo says, "This is our chance! We have to stop him!" He races out of cover, with Fives firing in support, and picks up a fallen shield. Peterson and Longshot race out to provide Echo some more fire support.

Fives looks up and sees the commando droid aiming the turret at the shuttle. "Echo! Look out!" Fives shouts as Echo fires his blaster towards the turret.

Then, the turret fires, and the shuttle explodes. "Echo!" Fives shouts.

Everyone looks towards the wreckage. Then, to their shock, they see Echo, struggling to get back to his feet. But, just a few feet from him, Peterson is lying face down on the pad, completely still, smoke rising from his back.

Collins and Woods both glance down and see their brother in arms lying on the pad. Roaring with anger, they pull out their last grenades, fit them into their grenade launchers, and fire them, taking out the two turrets they were attacking.

At the same time, no longer needing to attack the turret as wreckage from the shuttle destroyed it, leaps down from the wall and races over to where Peterson is lying. Putting his finger to Peterson's neck, he feels for a pulse, but finds none.

The other two SEALs race up to him. "Is he…?" Woods asks.

Adams just turns his head and nods. Then, he says, "Come on. Let's get him out of here." Together, the ASAT commando and the two SEALs pick up Peterson's body and hurry off.

As the rest of the team is retreating, Fives turns to Echo and asks, "What happened?"

"Lieutenant Peterson came up and shoved me out of the way at the last second," Echo says, clearly shaken by the ordeal and the fact that Peterson died to save him.

The team hurries away from the landing pad before eventually finding a place to rest. As they come to a rest, the three Americans set down their comrades' body.

Obi Wan walks up to them and says, "I'm so sorry."

The Americans don't respond. Though, after a few moments, Adams says, "I know we have little time. But he deserves a burial."

Obi Wan nods, then asks, "What can I do?"

Adams gives him quick directions, and Obi Wan helps the three Americans gather stones to build a cairn of sorts to cover Peterson. They then stretch Peterson's American flag and stretch it over the cairn, using the stones to keep it held down.

The three Americans step back, then Adams says, "Cody. Rex. Fives. Echo. Come forward."

The four clones solemnly step forward into line with the three Americans. Adams then says, "The 21 gun salute is a custom to honor the fallen. Now, we offer the 21 gun salute to our friend, Lieutenant Peterson."

Adams, Woods, and Collins raise their blaster pistols, not having rifles. The four clones also raise their guns, having seen a 21 gun salute at a military funeral following the Terran campaign.

"Ready, fire!" Adams says. The seven men fire their blasters once.

"Ready, fire!" Adams says again. The seven men fire their blasters again.

"Ready, fire!" Adams says for a third time. And for the third time, the seven blasters are fired again.

They lower their guns, and the three American holster their blasters. Then, Adams, using a recording device he acquired on Coruscant, plays a track he has stored on it, and Taps begins to play as the Americans salute the cairn. The four clones copy them, and slowly, the rest of the team, including the Jedi and even Tarkin, follow their example.

The team holds the salute until Taps concludes, at which Adams lowers his salute, as do the others, and then Adams says, "We need to keep moving."

"I agree. Let's move," Obi Wan says. The team slowly follow him, leaving behind the grave of a hero.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, I did save Echo, and he will have a future role in this series. I did feel like there was kind of a need for someone to die, as I don't think you could escape the Citadel without someone dying. So, I decided to have one of the SEALs save his life.**

**I don't know if any of you have ever seen a military funeral, but I've seen videos of one, and trust me, when they start playing Taps, it gets emotional. I tried to capture some of that emotion, but I know it probably didn't do it too well.**

**So, the final chapter of the Citadel arc will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	36. Chapter 36- Citadel Rescue

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 36- Citadel Rescue

The team slowly moves around a corner, Obi Wan still leading the team.

Stopping for a moment to rest, Ahsoka asks, "What's our next move?"

"We're gonna have to fight our way off this rock," Anakin replies.

"Contact the Council. See when they plan to rescue us," Obi Wan says.

"I'll handle it," Piell says. He then walks over to R2, who quickly establishes a connection to the Temple.

A hologram of Mace Windu appears. "Master Piell, it's good to see you alive, my friend," Mace says.

"Likewise, Master Windu. Our escape route has been compromised, and there are several squads of droids closing in on us," Piell says.

Anakin steps into view of Mace. "When can we expect your arrival?" he asks.

"A Terran battleship is close by, with two Jedi cruiser escorts. They have been given orders to reinforce you, and will be on their way shortly," Mace says.

Yoda now steps into the hologram. "Gunships will arrive to evacuate you and your men, but do not delay. Only a small window of opportunity shall we have," Yoda says. The hologram then changes to a map, and Yoda says, "Your rendezvous point will be this island."

"Understood," Piell says.

"May the Force be with you," Mace says before ending the transmission.

* * *

(Battleship _Volgograd_)

"Godspeed, men," Vice Admiral Vilikov says. In response, the 12 Israeli pilots from Squadron 69 salute, then hurry towards their aircraft.

The _Volgograd_ had received the orders to go pick up the extraction team only a short time ago. Updating themselves with the current situation. The 12 SF-15s flown by the Israeli pilots would make the jump to hyperspace before the _Volgograd_ and her two Republic escorts. The hyperspace jumps would be timed to that the SF-15s would have two minutes to attack before the _Volgograd _arrived.

The 12 SF-15 pilots inspect their fighters. Each one, in addition to their laser cannons and the 8 proton torpedos in their launchers, is armed with 2 SIM-9 Sidewinder missiles, 2 SIM-120 AMRAAM missiles, and 4 SGM-65 Maverick missiles.

After they've checked over the fighters, they climb into their cockpits. After they strap in and lower the canopies, the 12 Israeli pilots power up their engines, and at a signal from the hangar crews, they lift off.

The 12 Space Eagles soar out of the _Volgograd_'s hangar space and form up. The flight leader, an Israeli Lieutenant Colonel named Daniel Peled, says over his radio, "All pilots, prepare for hyperspace jump on my mark. 3, 2, 1 Mark!"

At Peled's signal, all twelve pilots advance their throttles into hyperdrive, and the 12 Space Eagles make the jump to hyperspace. A few minutes later, the _Volgograd_ and her two escorts make the jump too.

* * *

(Lola Sayu)

The team hurries towards a cliff up ahead, knowing they have to hurry towards the recovery zone.

As they reach the cliff face, several crab like droids appear on the cliff face, and a squad of B1 droids march into view behind them.

"They're boxing us in! We need to move!" Adams says.

"Lock in your cables!" Anakin says. He, Obi Wan, and several others attach their rappelling cables to the ground.

"R2, we need your droids to hold the enemy off as long as they can," Anakin says.

R2 lets out a series of beeps. Anakin says, "Good. Everybody follow me!" He then hoists Tarkin onto his back and begins rappelling down as Tarkin yells, "This is sheer madness!"

The team continues to return fire, while taking the chance to begin rappelling down as the chance comes.

As the team is firing, the three reprogrammed B1 droids turn to R2, and one says, "We understand, sir. We will delay the enemy as long as possible."

R2 beeps a few times, and one of the droids says, "Prepare for attack." The droid then looks at R2 and says, "it was an honor to serve under you, sir."

The droids then turn and begin firing away at the approaching Separatist droids. R2 heads over the cliff, using his thrusters to lower him to safety.

The two remaining SEALs stay at the top of the cliff as long as they can. Once they are sure that everyone has gotten to safety, they leap over the cliff face, firing off extension cables from their assault blasters and lowering safely to the ground. They then follow the rest of the team into a tunnel below the surface.

"Let's move! We need to get to the extraction point!" Adams shouts loud enough for everyone to hear, and they continue to make their way towards the extraction point.

Commando droids on STAAPs swoop over the landscape, searching for the fugitives. The team has to remain extremely careful in their movements, determined not to be spotted.

At last, they emerge onto a path that runs alongside a lava river. As they do, Tarkin asks, "What if your Jedi friends are not there when we arrive?"

"How about you shut your mouth, Tarkin?" Adams says, starting to get seriously pissed off at Tarkin. Tarkin narrows his eyes, but recognizes he can't really say anything as they are of equal rank.

Up ahead of him, Ahsoka asks Anakin, "Why did Master Piell have to share half the intel with that guy? It's like he's not even grateful we rescued him."

"Captain Tarkin feels the Jedi should be…relieved from the burden of leading the war effort," Anakin replies.

"That's ridiculous," Ahsoka responds.

"Maybe, but we aren't soldiers. We're peacekeepers. The Jedi Code often prevents us from going far enough to achieve victory," Anakin says.

"And what do you define as victory?" Collins asks, butting into the conversation.

Anakin is surprised when he doesn't have an immediate response. Collins then says, "Whether or not you're able to achieve victory is dependent on what you view as victory. From what I can tell, you Jedi have led the Republic's forces to many victories so far. Or are you not satisfied with the victories you've achieved already?"

Anakin doesn't respond to it. Not that he really has the chance to. Just a moment after Collins finishes speaking, a loud whine can be heard across the landscape. The team stops in their tracks, and Ahsoka says, "Did you hear that?"

"Yes. We're going to have company," Piell says.

The team slowly continues its journey towards the extraction point, now more cautious than ever, knowing its not just droids pursuing them now.

Adams stays at the back with Collins and Woods. Looking up at the front of the group, they see Anakin and Tarkin having a conversation.

"I really don't like that guy," Woods says.

"Have to agree with you there, Woods. He's as egotistical as h***," Adams says.

Then, the whine is heard again, but much louder. Adams glances behind him, and calls out loud enough for everybody to hear, "Whatever those things are, they're gaining on us."

"If they've caught our scent, they'll lead the droid right to us," Piell says.

"We're gonna have to deal with them," Anakin says.

"No s***, General," Woods says, only a tiny bit sarcastically.

"What about using this cave to surprise them?" Ahsoka asks.

"If we can get them to pass by, we can attack them from behind," Piell says.

"Ambush. Good thinking. We'll need a distraction though," Adams says.

"Leave that to me," Anakin says. Obi Wan looks at his former apprentice and coughs loudly. Anakin turns to Obi Wan, and says, "And Obi Wan, of course."

"Okay, the rest of you, follow me," Piell says. The rest of the team follows Piell to take up ambush positions, while Obi Wan and Anakin walk out into an open area to provide the distraction they need.

The team doesn't have to wait long. Pretty soon, the anoobas appear, bounding over the rocks towards the team's location. Following behind them are half a dozen commando droids riding STAAPs.

The anoobas bound right past Piell and the rest of the team. Once the animals are past them, they slowly move out of their hiding places and follow them.

The anoobas soon catch up to Obi Wan and Anakin. Growling hungrily, they attack the two Jedi. Evading the ferocious animals, Obi Wan and Anakin engage with their lightsabers.

The two Jedi quickly kill several of the anoobas. However, right behind the anoobas come to commando droids on their STAAPs, firing their laser cannons at the two. Anakin and Obi Wan twirl their lightsabers to block the incoming bolts, while at the same time trying to fend off the remaining anoobas.

Meanwhile, the rest of the team is hurrying to catch up. Before they can, crab droids climb over the side of the cliff.

One knocks down a clone officer, then fires its blaster, killing another. It's about to crush the clone it knocked over when Piell ignites his lightsaber and leaps towards it, stabbing his lightsaber right through it.

More crab droids appear. Piell says, "Go! Ahsoka and I will take care of the droids!"

Tarkin, the remaining clones, and the two SEALs hurry off to find Obi Wan and Anakin, while Piell and Ahsoka attack the crab droids.

It doesn't take too much longer for them to find Anakin and Obi Wan, still engaged with the anoobas and commando droids. Collins and Woods fire their assault blasters towards two commando droids on their STAAPs, successfully hitting them and calling the commando droids to crash to the ground, where they are destroyed by blaster fire from the clones.

An anooba lunges towards Anakin, knocking him off the rock he'd been standing on. Anakin tries to hold the anooba back, but the beast snaps its jaws wildly at him, trying overpower him. Seeing this, Collins pulls one of his normal P226 pistols out of its holster and shoots the anooba in the head. Anakin throws the dead animal off of him and nods his appreciation to Collins.

A commando droid flies in on its STAAP, firing at Tarkin. A clone officer jumps in front of Tarkin, taking several blaster bolts to protect him. Woods then raises his assault blaster and fires at the commando droid, downing it.

Obi Wan leaps into the air and brings down another commando droid. An anooba charges at him as he comes down, but Obi Wan uses the Force to throw it into the lava below.

The last commando droid swoops around, firing the blasters on its STAAP. The clones and SEALs fire away, and finally some blaster bolts from Collins brings it down. The STAAP spirals down and explodes, destroying the commando droid.

Obi Wan, standing on a ledge overlooking the site of the fight, looks back the way they came, and sees something emerging from the dust. A second later, he says, "Oh, no," as he realizes it is Ahsoka, carrying Piell's body over her shoulder.

Ahsoka walks up to the team. Anakin walks up to her and lifts Piell off of her, laying his body down on the ground.

"He died honorably," Ahsoka says.

"What about the information?" Anakin asks.

"I have it. He told me just before he died," Ahsoka says.

Silently, Obi Wan, with Anakin's help, uses some materials they have on them to wrap up Master Piell's body. They then carry it over to a ledge over the lava.

As they step back, Adams, Collins, Woods, Rex, Cody, Fives, and Echo step forward, holding their blasters. Adams looks down at Piell's body and says, "The 21 gun salute is given to honor the fallen. Today, we offer it in honor of Master Evan Piell." He pauses, then says, "Ready, fire!" The seven men fire their blasters once.

"Ready, fire!" The seven men fire again.

"Ready, fire!" The seven men fire one last time.

They step back. Adams again pulls out his recorder, and plays Taps. As the song plays, Obi Wan and Anakin use the Force to lift Piell's body into the air, move it off the ledge, and drop it into the lava.

They watch as Piell's body sinks into the lava and disappears. Then, as Taps comes to an end, they turn in silence to resume their course for the extraction zone.

* * *

(Hyperspace)

In the cockpit of his SF-15, Lt. Col. Peled monitors his systems.

Their plan of attack is very risky. They're estimating about half a dozen warships will be present over the planet. They will be dropping out of hyperspace pretty much right on top of the Separatist ships to give the Separatist as little time to react as possible. Assuming their guesses about the numbers of ships are correct, they will then split up accordingly and attack.

Looking down at his flight computer, he sees that they're nearing the end of their hyperspace run. Getting on the radio, he calls out, "Dropping out of hyperspace in three, two, one, Mark!"

The 12 SF-15s drop out of hyperspace, just half a mile from the Separatist ships. Glancing around, Peled sees that there are 4 _Munificent _class frigates, a _Providence_ class dreadnought, and a _Lucrehulk_ class battleship.

Thinking quickly, Peled says over the radio, "Lion flight, split up and attack the frigates. Diamond 3 and 4, attack the dreadnought. The rest of you, follow me!"

Peled heads straight for the _Lucrehulk_, 5 more SF-15s behind him as the others split up to attack their targets.

The Separatists are caught complete off guard by the sudden appearance of the Terran starfighters. Orders begin to be passed to launch Vulture droids, but the orders don't come soon enough.

Heading right for the four _Munificents_, the four SF-15s from Lion flight lock on and fire a pair of SGM-65s, targeted on the bridges. They then circle around and fire their remaining missiles into the hangar bays.

The first missiles strike the bridge. Two frigates lose their bridges entirely, while the other two have the electronics knocked out by the explosions. The remaining missiles succeed in destroying a number of starfighters and bombers in the bays.

Two of the SF-15s from Diamond flight move to attack the dreadnought. The leader dives towards the bridge and fires a pair of Mavericks. Both strike the bridge directly, destroying it completely.

As the leader circles around so he can fire his remaining missiles into the hangar, the wingman fires his Mavericks at the ship's point defense batteries. He successfully destroys a number of guns before the leader fires his remaining Mavericks into the landing bay, destroying a number of fighters and bombers.

Finally, the remaining six Space Eagles attack the one _Lucrehulk_. Firing their missiles at the main sphere, they are able to successfully damage the sphere and knock out some the battleship's targeting systems.

The Space Eagles pull back to regroup. As they do, the _Volgograd_ and her two escorts drop out of hyperspace. On board the Terran battleship, Vice Admiral Vilikov orders, "Launch fighters."

From out of the two Republic ships, ARC-170s and Y-Wings take off and head to engage the Separatist fleet. At the same time, a formation of almost 160 SF-15s and Su-36s, as well as some ARC-170s and Y-Wings, emerge to challenge the Separatists. 30 Su-36s remain close to the _Volgograd _to protect her, while the rest of the fighters move to engage the Separatists.

Swarms of Vulture droids and Hyenas that are still intact take off from the Separatist ships and head to engage the Republic and Terran forces. However, they don't realize that the Terran fighters have a very long striking distance. They realize this when the Terran fighters launch a volley of missiles towards the Separatist fighters and bombers.

As the Terran and Republic starfighters and bombers press their attack, several LAATs take off from the _Volgograd_ and heads towards the planet's surface. On board the gunships are Colonel Stasevich of the ASAT team and men from a Spetsnaz team. Two flights of SF-15s fly escort for the gunships, keeping the Separatist fighters at bay.

As this is happening, the three ships open fire on the Separatists. The Terrans had beefed up the _Volgograd's _offensive firepower, adding 14 more quad heavy turbolaser batteries. Now, she and the two _Venators_ unleash their firepower on the Separatist ships.

Down on the planet's surface, the team moves around a corner, and the island designated as the extraction zone finally comes into view.

"There's the extraction point!" Obi Wan says.

Anakin and Cody fire extension cables over to the island. The team then begins making their way across the lines.

Unfortunately, only Rex, Tarkin, Longshot, and one of the clone officers make it across the lines before a familiar sound is heard, and Rex cries, "Incoming!"

Swooping down from the sky, Sobeck and a number of commando droids appear on STAAPs. The SEALs and clones begin firing their blasters at the same time Sobeck and the commando droids begin firing their laser cannons.

Obi Wan leaps into the air and destroys a commando droid, taking over its STAAP and firing its laser cannons at the other commando droids as Anakin does the same thing to another one.

Sobeck flies down, firing his laser cannons. As he does, R2 flies up, while sending out a white mist that causes Sobeck to lose track of his surroundings. Taking the advantage, Fives fires his blasters and disables the STAAP, causing Sobeck to fall onto the island.

Sobeck looks up and sees Tarkin aiming a blaster at him. Sobeck lunges at Tarkin, knocking the blaster out of his hand and grabbing Tarkin by the neck. He slams Tarkin against the ground, then lifts him up and starts to walk towards the lava. "If I can't have the information, it will die with you!" he declares.

Suddenly, he feels something cold press against the back of his head. He hears, "Wrong, a**hole," before a 9mm bullet blows his brains out. He falls, and Adams, who had pulled the trigger, catches Tarkin as he falls.

Tarkin recovers himself, then looks at Adams and says, "My thanks, Captain Adams. The reputation of you SEALs is well deserved."

A moment later, an LAAT swoops down out of the mist overhead, and opens up, revealing Colonel Stasevich.

"I think you guys have worn out your welcome," the Russian says to them with a grin.

Several crab droids appear, but the Spetsnaz in the gunship open fire with their assault blasters and keep the droids at bay as the team boards the gunship. As soon as everybody is aboard, the gunship takes off. As it does, an SF-15 dives down and fires a proton torpedo, destroying the island and all the crab droids on it.

The gunship climbs out of the atmosphere and quickly returns to the _Volgograd_. Several droid fighters attempt to intercept them, but are shot down by the SF-15s still escorting it.

As they head towards the battleship, Stasevich gets on his commlink and says, "Vice Admiral Vilikov, we have the survivors. Recall all fighters."

"Understood," Vilikov says. He then turns to his officers and says, "Prepare to jump to lightspeed."

The gunship waves its way through debris and clashing fighters. The Terran and Republic fighters pull back to their ships, keeping the Separatist fighters away from the gunship. Once the gunship is safely aboard the _Volgograd_, all the other fighters return to their ships. As soon as the last fighters are back aboard, the three ships make the jump to hyperspace, leaving behind them the destroyed remains of two _Munificents_ and the _Providence_, with all the other ships damaged.

(Coruscant, hours later)

The LAAT flies down towards the Jedi Temple, setting down on a landing platform outside the Temple, where a greeting party is waiting.

"Of Master Piell's loss, we are sorry to hear," Yoda says after a brief summary of the events on the planet were given.

"We will be missed," Mace says.

"Because of his great sacrifice, we now have the Nexus Route coordinates," Plo Koon says.

"Captain Tarkin and Ahsoka have each memorized half," Obi Wan says.

"Debrief them both, we must," Yoda says.

"With all due respect, Master Jedi, I was instructed by Chancellor Palpatine to bring the intel directly to him for debriefing," Tarkin says.

Ahsoka immediately says, "I promised Master Piell that I would deliver it only to the Council, and that's what I will do.

"Hmm. Personally meet with the Chancellor, I will," Yoda says.

As he says this, Adams is glancing over at Tarkin, his eyes slightly narrowed. This behavior from Palpatine is only making him more uneasy. Adams has never liked the Chancellor, and always thought he seemed a little too genuine, or a little suspicious at times. An action like this just makes him more suspicious. He's starting to feel that it may be time to warn the Joint Command.

As the gathering breaks up, Anakin asks, "Master Plo, there's something we want to ask you. Did you assign Ahsoka to the mission?"

Plo looks at Ahsoka for a moment. Then, he says, "It appears I did." He then puts an arm around Ahsoka's shoulders and walks away with her. Anakin and Obi Wan follow, with Adams and the SEALs following. As they do, Adams leans in towards Collins and says, "I want you to contact JSOC command. Let them know I have a message I want delivered to Joint Command."

"Understood, sir," Collins says, having a sneaking suspicion he knows what this is about.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, the rescue from the Citadel is complete, and we've gotten to see Terra's first starfighters in action. I think, given how much Terran pilots are trained for precise strikes, especially Israeli pilots, they would be able to do what I had the twelve Israeli pilots do in this chapter.**

**So, as we saw at the ending, the Terrans are not exactly completely trusting of Chancellor Palpatine. At least some of them view him as dangerous. And this opinion will only grow over time.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. It'll be the start of the 3 episode Mon Cala arc. I hope you're excited for it. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	37. Chapter 37- Water War

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, this will begin the events of the Mon Cala arc. I've been excited for this one. Let's get to it.**

**CT7567Rules**: Because of my upbringing, I don't usually swear, so that's why I censor cusswords. Adams will probably be one to help Ahsoka when the bombing occurs. For Mon Cala, well, as you'll see in this chapter, there actually aren't going to be a ton of Terran forces until later, but APS underwater rifles will be used.

**RandomFanAuthor**: They are currently building their own version of the Star Forge, which will enable them build starships quickly. They are currently designing starships. Many of them will be similar in design to what we know of Imperial Star Destroyers, but they will have other, very different designs. And yes, they have already begun exploring the galaxy. All countries will come together eventually. And yes, there will be a sequel featuring the Terran Alliance becoming involved in the Galactic Civil War.

* * *

Chapter 37- Water War

(March 20, 1993, Terran time)

The Republic _Consular _class cruiser drops out of hyperspace and makes its way towards Mon Cala.

In the past few days, a rather scary situation has arisen on the ocean world of Mon Cala. The king of the Mon Calamari, Yos Kolina, had been found murdered in his throne room. At the same time, an ambassador from the Separatist named Riff Tamson had arrived, and had begun stirring up the Quarren. The Quarren, always at odds with the Mon Calamari, had already stated they did not support the coronation of Kolina's son, Lee-Char.

Captain Ackbar, a high ranking officer in the Mon Calamari military, had requested, on behalf of Lee-Char, that the Republic send an emissary to Mon Cala to help resolve the crisis. The Republic had first redirected a _Venator _class Star Destroyer that had been carrying the attack submarine _USS Louisville_ to Kamino. The _Louisville_ had been secretly deposited on Mon Cala 12 hours earlier, and was now waiting a few hundred miles from the capitol for orders.

Now, the ship bringing the Republic emissary, which consists of Anakin, Padme, and Captain Samuel Adams of the ASAT team, has arrived on Mon Cala. Descending to just above the waves, the bay of the ship opens up, and Anakin, Padme, and Adams jump out of the ship and into the water.

A Mon Calamari escort is waiting for them, and takes them down to an assembly hall in the capitol, where a meeting to debate Lee-Char's coronation is being held between the Mon Calamari and the Quarren.

As they take their seats, the meeting is already under way. Although, meeting might not be the most accurate description.

"The world prospered under our rule!" one Quarren shouts.

"It's time for a change!" shouts another.

"The prince's rule has been preordained," one of the Mon Calamari responds.

"Down with this monarchy!" shouts a third Quarren.

"We'll defend our right for a Mon Cala king!" shouts a Mon Calamari.

"We want a Quarren king!" shouts yet another Quarren.

"Down with the Mon Cala!" shouts another.

"Power to the Quarren!" shouts another.

Rather calmly, Prince Lee-Char speaks up and says, "I am dedicated to serving the Quarren, as well as my own people, the Mon Calamari."

Riff Tamson, the Separatist ambassador, swims up in front of Lee-Char and says, "Silence! You haven't earned the right to speak at this gathering."

"You have no say in the matter, Ambassador. You are only here as an observer for the Separatists," Captain Ackbar says angrily.

Tamson swims up to Ackbar. "Do not forget I am here at the request of the Quarren because you, Captain, requested the presence of the Republic and their Terran allies," he says before swimming away.

"Such a disgrace. I'll give you a lesson in manners!" Ackbar says, but Anakin holds him back.

Nossor Ri, the representative of the Quarren, speaks up. "Prince Lee-Char will bring the planet to ruin. The boy has neither the experience nor the knowledge to lead," he says.

Padme swims over from her spot and says, "Please. You're here to find a compromise. What can the Republic do to help keep the peace?"

Nossor Ri turns to Padme. "This is a matter between the Quarren and the Mon Cala," he states firmly.

"Yeah, who asked you?" demands a Quarren.

"The Republic has no place here!" shouts another.

"Down with the Republic!" shouts a third.

As other Quarren begin shouting angrily, Nossor Ri declares, "We refuse to support the coronation of another Mon Cala king. I'm sorry. Ambassador?"

Tamson swims up beside Nossor Ri and declares, "It is my opinion the Quarren have no further business here." He then swims up and out of the meeting hall. The rest of the Quarren begin to follow him.

Anakin turns to Ackbar and says, "Come on, Captain Ackbar. We have to contact Master Yoda." He, Ackbar, Padme, and Adams begin swimming up out of the hall as well.

They quickly head to the surface and board the cruiser that brought them to the planet. Once on the bridge, Anakin begins a call to the Jedi Temple.

It only takes a few moments before Yoda and Mace Windu appear on a hologram. After Anakin explains what happened, Yoda says, "Hmm. This civil war, is it inevitable?"

"Sadly so, Master Yoda," Ackbar says.

"The Separatist ambassador came here to stir up the Quarren, and he did just that," Adams says.

"It's only a matter of time before the Quarren withdraw from the Republic," Padme adds.

"I suspect behind this, Count Dooku is," Yoda says.

"The Mon Calamari system is still part of the Republic. This planet must not fall into Separatist hands. I'll dispatch Master Fisto and your Padawan Tano, as well as a company of clones and American SEALs. They'll be at your side by day's end," Mace says before addressing Ackbar specifically, "In the meantime, Captain, assemble the Mon Cala troops, and prepare for a Quarren assault." The transmission is then cut off.

The four of them return to the water. As they head back down to the capitol, Adams activates his commlink and says, "Captain Adams to _USS Louisville._ Come in, _Louisville_."

"_Louisville _copies, Captain Hall," comes the response.

"Peace talks between the Mon Calamari and Quarren have broken down. Action is expected. Request you close the distance to the capitol and prepare for battle," Adams says.

"Understood," is the simple reply before the transmission is cut off.

On board the _Louisville_, her captain, Commander David Gore, turns to his XO and says, "All ahead two thirds, come to course 090. I want us within a hundred miles of the capitol and ready to move at a moments notice." He pauses for a second, then says, "Sound general quarters."

The XO nods and relays the orders. The submarine speeds up to 24 knots and turns towards the capitol. At the same time, general quarters alarms sound throughout the sub, and the entire crew races to battlestations.

* * *

(Several hours later)

The Mon Calamari, along with Anakin, Padme, and Adams are all assembled in a small plaza.

An elder of the Mon Calamari says, "In this time of crisis, our king has something to say."

Lee-Char straightens up and declares, "I know many of you agree with the Quarren, that I am too young to rule. But I assure you I will use all my strength and all my abilities to lead us through this challenge. We are a great people, and I will do all I can to negotiate peace without bloodshed. I do not believe the Quarren will attack."

However, just moments later, blaster bolts start coming down around them. Turning around, they see an army of Quarren and aqua droids approaching the capitol, firing blasters.

"Well. So much for that," Adams says as he draws his M4 assault blaster off his back.

Lee-Char and Ackbar head out of the plaza, followed by Anakin, Padme, and Adams. They make their way to where a group of Mon Calamari soldiers are hunkered down, firing at the enemy.

"He's here! The prince is here!" one of them says.

"He's joining the battle!" another says.

"What are your orders, Your Highness?" Ackbar asks.

Lee-Char is quiet for a moment before he responds, "Stay where you are and hold the line."

"If I may suggest, Captain, we should take the prince to a safer place until Republic and Terran reinforcements arrive," Anakin says.

"That's impossible. That is a decision only the prince can make. He is our leader," Ackbar responds.

"Yes, and that's why he needs to be protected! You need to put your tradition aside, because this is war!" Adams says a little hotly, admiring Ackbar's devotion but disagreeing with the fact that it may prevent him from doing what must be done.

Ackbar looks to Lee-Char. "Majesty?" he asks.

"I have to stay here with my people. Press your attack, Captain," Lee-Char responds.

Ackbar nods. He then swims out with the rest of the troops, firing away at the Quarren and aqua droids.

As the Mon Calamari press their attack, Lee-Char says, "I need to get some troops behind those Separatist droids. Come on. I know a shortcut." He swims off, with Anakin, Padme, and Adams following close behind.

They meet up with several other Mon Calamari, and enter one of the tunnels that winds around the capitol.

As the group moves through the tunnel, Lee-Char explains, "We should come out right behind them."

"Good plan," Anakin says. He then glances up, and sees a large chunk breaking away from a building above them and falling towards the pipe.

"Look out!" Anakin calls.

The debris crashes into the pipe and breaks. The other Mon Calamari are pulled out of the pipe by the suction created, but Lee-Char and the three humans are able to remain within the pipe.

"What do we do now?" Padme asks.

"Well, we got to come up with another plan. Any ideas?" Anakin replies.

"Our only choice now is to wait for the Jedi reinforcements," Lee-Char says.

At that moment, a number of LAAT gunships are flying low over the water, deployed from a _Venator_. The gunships carry Ahsoka and Kit Fisto, clone SCUBA troopers, and two platoons of SEAL Team 1, numbering 32 men.

"Blue Leader, standing by," Ahsoka says from her gunship.

"Red Leader standing by," Commander Monnk says from his gunship.

On board the Star Destroyer, Rex says over his commlink, "All squadrons are in position, General Fisto. You may deploy when ready."

On his gunship, Kit says, "Commencing deployment now."

The gunships open up their sides. Kit says over his commlink, "Three, two, one…Mark." The clones and SEALs begin jumping into the water, with Ahsoka and Kit following them and using two small Mon Cala submarines to dive down into the water.

Meanwhile, the Mon Calamari and Quarren are continuing to fire, and have now closed so close to each other that some of them are beginning to engage in hand to hand combat. Tamson swims around, tearing through Mon Cala troops with his jaws.

Anakin deflects several blaster bolts with his lightsaber. Then, he glances up and sees the clones and SEALs, led by Ahsoka and Kit, descending into the city.

"Reinforcements! Finally!" Anakin says as the clones and SEALs begin to fire their blasters into the ranks of the Quarren and aqua droids, with some SEALs also using underwater firearms.

"Anakin. I'm going to look for Senator Tills! Hopefully she's still alive," Padme says before swimming off.

"Be careful," Anakin says. As he does, an aqua droid swims up behind him. Adams quickly notices it and dispatches the droid with two quick shots from a blaster pistol.

The clones and SEALs press their attack. Tamson swims up and attacks a clone, nearly tearing his leg off. He then heads for a SEAL, but the SEAL spots him out of the corner of his eye and starts firing. Tamson is hit once, but just roars and swims right at the SEAL, managing to grab his arm in his jaws. The SEAL cries out in pain, but draws a knife with his free hand and stabs it into Tamson's shoulder. The wounded Karkarodon quickly retreats. Another SEAL swims up and helps his wounded comrade back to the surface.

As Anakin swims off the take care of some aqua droids, Lee-Char looks around at the battle taking place. Ackbar swims up and says, "You hear that? They're cheering for you."

Lee-Char shakes his head and gestures at the defending army, saying, "They're cheering for them."

"Then make that cheering for you," Adams says firmly. Ackbar nods in agreement and tosses a blaster rifle to Lee-Char. The prince catches it, then nods once. He, Ackbar, and Adams swim off to join the fight.

Right then, over their frequency, Adams hears, "Anakin, Adams, I need you down here. It's Senator Tills. I need your help getting her to safety. We're at the base of the palace. And hurry."

"Ahsoka, cover for the prince. Adams, you help Ahsoka. I'll get to the senators," Anakin says before swimming off.

Ahsoka heads for Lee-Char, as does Adams. As Adams approaches, he sees Tamson, recovered, swimming right towards Lee-Char.

Narrowing his eyes, Adams fires his blaster pistol. Tamson turns angrily towards Adams, who then draws a HK P11 underwater pistol and fires several shots at Tamson. One hits him in the stomach, causing the Karkarodon to reel back in the water in pain.

Ahsoka powers by on her submarine, and Adams grabs hold. Ahsoka then heads over to Lee-Char and says, "Grab on!"

"Good idea!" the prince says as he grabs onto the submarine.

Ahsoka takes off. Tamson, now recovered, swims after them, managing to keep up for the most past. Adams narrows his eyes, wondering about why Tamson seems so determined to kill the prince.

"Get us out of here!" Lee-Char says as Tamson closes in.

"Ahsoka, flip us!" Adams orders.

Ahsoka flips the submarine upside down, so that as Tamson approaches, ready to sink his jaws into Lee-Char, he suddenly finds Adams right in front of him. "'Sup, A**hole," Adams says before kicking Tamson in the face twice. He then fires the last shot in his P11's magazine, hitting Tamson in the shoulder and causing Tamson to roar in pain and reel back through the water.

Ahsoka quickly dives into one of the pipes and takes off through the pipe. Thankfully, they move fast enough that before Tamson can recover and catch up, he loses sight of them. Roaring in anger, he continues to search, but Ahsoka, Adams, and Lee-Char have escaped.

Not long after, darkness has fallen as the sun has set above the surface. In the capitol, Kit, looking through binoculars, sees that the droid and Quarren forces are retreating out of the capitol.

"They are returning to their ships," Kit says as he continues to watch, "We seem to have won this round."

"We are lucky to have survived the first assault," Ackbar says.

"They could have easily overrun us with their droids," Anakin points out.

"The droids are taking up position in the coral, probably amassing for another assault," Kit says.

"Why would they hide in the coral?" Anakin mutters. He then turns to one of the SEALs and asks, "Is your submarine close?"

"Yes, sir. They've closed to within two miles of the capitol and are currently hiding their presence in a canyon. The sub is ready to move in at a moment's notice," the SEAL responds.

"We may need that sub," Anakin mutters.

About half an hour later, Ahsoka and Adams return with the prince. They stop in an alcove where Senator Tills is being cared for.

"Prince Lee-Char," Tills says in relief.

"Senator Tills. I'm glad to see you're safe," Lee-Char greets her.

"You must prepare to dictate terms for a Quarren surrender," Tills says.

"Surrender?" Lee-Char asks in confusion.

"Not so fast, Senator," Ackbar says.

"I know the Quarren. They won't surrender," Lee-Char says seriously.

"We have won the first battle, Your Highness, but it won't be the last," Anakin says.

"They're far from beaten. They're going to launch another assault. It's only a matter of time until they do," Adams says, folding his arms seriously.

Suddenly, a low rumbling catches their attention. Turning around, they see a light shining from below the city. As they watch, what look like monstrous, cyborg jellyfish begin to rise up from the seabed.

"S***!" Adams says. He then activates his commlink and yells into it, "_Louisville_! This is Captain Adams! We have Separatist creatures coming to attack the city. Proceed in and engage at will!"

As Captain Hall receives the transmission, he orders, "Come up to 100 feet! All ahead flank!"

The submarine's propeller instantly starts thrashing at the water, driving her forward as she comes up through the water to clear the canyon. The submarine accelerates towards the city, as in the bow, her torpedo tube doors open, ready to launch her torpedoes at a moment's notice.

Adams lowers his commlink and says, "Hopefully _Louisville_ can get here fast."

"We'd better hope so. We have no other defense against those things," Lee-Char says.

"All troops, battlestations!" Kit orders. Mon Calamari, clones, and SEALs all take up their positions, ready to engage.

The massive creatures slowly rise up in front of them. The troops wait for the command to begin firing.

Unknown to them, the _Louisville_ has already targeted the massive jellyfish. They are making enough noise that they show up on passive sonar, without need to use active sonar.

In the conn, Captain Hall shouts, "Are the fish locked?"

"Yes, sir!" the weapons officer responds.

"Fire all fish!" Captain Hall shouts.

One by one, the four Mk48 torpedoes are ejected from the tubes and begin to swim towards their targets at about 50 knots.

Within a minute, the torpedoes find their marks. Hitting the massive cyborg jellyfish at 50 knots, their 650 lb warheads detonate. Despite Tamson's firm faith in the massive creatures, the cyborg jellyfish are killed by the blasts, and the four bodies begin to fall towards the seabed.

However, they are still about eight of them left. With their underbellies now visible, Ackbar turns to Lee-Char and says, "Now, Your Highness!"

"Attack!" Lee-Char says.

All troops begin firing their weapons at the undersides of these massive creatures. However, the blaster bolts don't even faze them. Slowly, several of the Mon Calamari and clones are killed when the electrified tentacles touch them.

Then, blaster bolts start coming at them from behind. Looking around, they see that aqua droids are beginning to surround them.

The defending army engages the aqua droids. As they do, the men on the _Lousiville _race to get the torpedo tubes reloaded.

As the droid attack continues, Anakin says, "Ahsoka, find a way out of here."

"Where's a safe place?" Ahsoka asks Lee-Char.

"We can't retreat now. We have to be brave," Lee-Char protests.

"There's a time to attack and a time to retreat, and now is not the time to be brave," Ackbar says firmly.

Lee-Char relents. "The safest place is in the caves," he says.

"I agree, Your Highness. Follow me!" Ackbar says urgently. He then swims off, with Lee-Char, Anakin, Ahsoka, Adams, and Padme following him, along with several Mon Calamari and SEALs

"Anakin! Go. I'll hold them off," Kit says to Anakin. Anakin just nods in return.

Ackbar weaves among the cyborg jellyfish, and finally finds the route to the caves. He dives down deeper, and the rest of the group follows him. As they do, not far off, in the conn of the _Louisville_, the weapons officer shouts, "Captain! Tubes are reloaded and targets are locked!"

"Fire!" Captain Hall shouts. Again, the _Lousiville_ fires four Mk48s. They find their targets within a minute, destroying four more of the cyborg jellyfish.

As the torpedoes are finding their targets, a sonar officer shouts, "Conn, Sonar! Two contacts, bearing 090, closing in at high speed!"

"All ahead flank, left full rudder! Come to course 290, and take us down to 700 feet!" Captain Hall orders.

The _Lousiville_ speeds up as she turns and dives to avoid the _Trident_ class assault craft approaching. Thankfully, as she gets down to 700 feet, the water is do deep in this particular area that she blends in quite well to the water. Captain Hall then orders the engines stopped and all noise minimized. Given her technology is different than what droid scanners are used to scanning for, the assault craft pass right over her without even noticing the submarine. Captain Hall decides to hold his position for the time being until the situation is safer.

As this is happening, Lee-Char and his escorts dive deeper, heading for the caves, with Kit and some clones following shortly behind. They leave behind them the bodies of many Mon Calamari and some clones.

The ragtag group takes shelter in the caves under the city. While Lee-Char had proposed trying to take shelter with the _Louisville_, Adams said that the submarine had retreated, and in any case, the sub would have to surface in order for them to board.

In their hiding place, Lee-Char turns to Ahsoka and says, "Thanks to you, Padawan Tano, and these brave soldiers. I wish I could have done more for my people. Maybe then we would have been spared all of this, the illusion that I could actually lead in my father's place."

"Your father would be proud of you," Ackbar says.

"Proud? We lost," Lee-Char protests.

"Yes, we did. But as a saying on Earth goes, 'If at first you don't succeed, try, try again.' Losing a battle doesn't mean you've lost the war. It's important for a commander to learn how to survive and keep fighting even after a defeat," Adams says to comfort the prince.

Lee-Char looks at the American, then just kind of stares off into space, knowing a long struggle is ahead.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, since we're less than a month away from the premiere of the seventh season of Clone Wars, I have a question for you all. Once I get to the end of the Season 6 episodes I'll be doing chapters of, would you like me to wait to continue the story until after Season 7 is over, so I can cover those episodes and adapt the chapters covering Revenge of the Sith accordingly? Or should I just try and guess what happens during the episodes and just keep writing? Let me know what you'd like.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	38. Chapter 38- Gungan Attack

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

**CMac54:** We may very well see some characters meet different fates thanks to the Terrans, both characters from the series and Jedi during Order 66.

* * *

Chapter 38- Gungan Attack

It's been several hours now since the few remaining Republic and Mon Calamari forces were forced to retreat into the caves below the capitol city.

The leadership have gathered for a hologram call with Master Windu and Master Yoda. Kit opens the meeting by saying, "We have lost all contact with clones and Mon Cala soldiers, and we do not know if the _Louisville_ is still intact. The Quarren ambushed us. They were ready to attack long before the peace talks came to an end."

"Desperate, the situation is," Yoda says. However, the transmission begins to break up as he says, "Reinforce your position with clones, we can—"

The transmission begins to break up even more. Urgently, Adams asks, "Master Yoda, please repeat. Are you sending us any reinforcements?"

"You're breaking up," Mace manages to get out before the transmission cuts off completely.

"Are they coming?" Lee-Char asks.

"I don't know," Kit says.

"But they know our situation. They must know to send help," Ackbar says.

"Yeah, but it may take them a while to get here. We're gonna have to get ourselves to the surface and get off this rock," Anakin says.

"Or continue to try and rendezvous with the _Louisville_," Adams adds.

"I will not leave my people to die," Lee-Char says firmly.

"With all due respect, Your Highness, if we stay, we all die," Anakin says. Lee-Char lowers his head a bit, knowing Anakin has a point.

"We must reach the surface and see if our ship is still there. At the moment, I think that is the more promising option that attempting to find the American submarine," Padme says.

"The Prince will decide our course of action," Ackbar says firmly.

Adams is ready to protest that. Luckily, Lee-Char says, "I think it is best for us to try and escape using your ship."

"As you wish, Your Highness. Follow me," Anakin says. He then begins leading them and the rest of their forces, which just comprise a few clones and SEALs, out of the caves.

* * *

(Jedi Temple, Coruscant)

"It'll take us days to outfit another clone regiment for underwater combat, and those American units equipped for underwater combat will not be able to reach the planet for a few days as well," Mace says.

"Days our friends do not have," Obi Wan says.

"Perhaps we should look to armies other than clones or Terrans to help our cause," Yoda says.

"What do you suggest?" Mace asks.

"A suitable ally we must find to help with this mission," Yoda says.

"Yes, an underwater race that has a standing army and is close enough to send help quickly," Saesee Tiin adds.

Obi Wan raises an eyebrow and smiles slightly. "Naboo?"

"Yes. To the Gungans we must look," Yoda says.

"We shall contact them immediately. I will also contact our Terran allies and order them to send those American units to Mon Cala as quickly as possible," Mace says.

* * *

(Mon Cala)

The entire team looks up at the droid and Quarren forces circling around the capitol city.

"That's a lot of enemy troops between us and the surface," Padme comments.

"It's no problem. I just hope you're a fast swimmer," Anakin remarks.

"Says the boy from the desert planet," Padme replies, smirking at Anakin.

"Are you certain your ship is still there?" Senator Tills asks.

"There's only one way to find out. And even if it's not, I still have confidence that the _Louisville_ is out there," Adams says.

"I'll create a diversion so you can get past those patrols," Kit says.

"All right, try to get a mini sub or two. It'll help us speed to the surface," Anakin says.

"No problem," Kit says before speeding up through the water.

Kit quickly sneaks up behind a Quarren patrol that is escorting some captured clones, taking out the Quarren and sending their mini sub down to the team.

"Ahsoka, you're up first. Take the Prince, Adams, and Senator Tills," Anakin orders. Ahsoka grabs hold of the mini sub, and her three passengers grab on as well. Ahsoka then speeds up through the water, speeding past Kit, who has now freed the two clones and giving them the Quarren's two blaster rifles.

Another Quarren patrols speeds up, firing their blasters at Kit and the clones. Kit takes out the Quarren and sends the mini sub down to the team. Anakin, Padme, and Ackbar grab onto the mini sub and speed up towards the surface.

A few minutes later, they're nearing the surface, and they catch sight of the ship, still hovering over the waves. "There's the ship," Padme says in relief.

"Still in one piece," Anakin adds.

Everyone is starting to feel at ease, feeling they'll be able to get off Mon Cala until reinforcements arrive. Suddenly, without warning, the entire ship explodes, its debris crashing into the water.

Everyone scatters, letting go of the mini subs, and trying to evade the debris as some aqua droids approach, firing their blasters.

As Anakin draws his lightsaber and deflects the blaster bolts from the aqua droids, he calls out, "Well, Prince, how do you feel about fighting again?"

"Master Jedi, we're too vulnerable here. We must reach the seafloor," Lee-Char says.

"Grab onto the debris. Let it carry you to the bottom," Anakin says. Everyone does as Anakin says, and grab onto any large piece of debris close to them, trying to stay hidden from view.

As they sink, Kit, who has been fighting off aqua droids and Quarren, sees the debris sinking towards him. He and a surviving clone swim up to one piece. The one that Anakin is holding onto.

"Back so soon?" Kit asks.

"Yeah. The ship had some problems," Anakin responds.

"I can see that…all around me," Kit says with a smile.

"This is our only chance. We need to split up and hide the Prince's whereabouts," Ackbar says.

"I'm not sure that's the best strategy," Anakin says.

"I'm sure. Captain Ackbar's words are my own. It will give us the best chance of surviving if we split up," Lee-Char interjects.

"As you wish. Ahsoka, you and the Prince take Adams, Kit, and the clones. I'll take the Senators, SEALs, and Captain Ackbar. Lay low. Our only hope is that Master Yoda can send help in time," Anakin orders.

"No, Prince Lee-Char is our only hope," Ackbar says before swimming off.

The two groups split up, each one heading for a different hiding place.

Ahsoka's group, while avoiding aqua droids, swims into a cave among the coral.

"I don't think we've been followed. Commander Monnk, post a lookout," Kit says. Monnk and the other two clones swim over to the entrance to the cave.

"We have no army, and we don't know if reinforcements are coming. What are our options?" Lee-Char says in slight discouragement.

Adams lifts his commlink, ready to try again. "Captain Adams to _USS Louisville._ Come in," he says.

There's a few moments, then finally a voice responds, "We hear you, Captain Adams."

"Thank goodness. Took you long enough to respond. Where are you?" Adams asks.

"Currently a few miles west of the capitol city. Several assault craft pursued us, and we were forced to run. The craft are still searching for us, so we'll skirt around them and double back to the city when we can. We'll be back in position to lend support soon," the voice of Captain Hall responds.

"Understood. Let me know when you get close to the city," Adams says before terminating the transmission. He looks up at the others and says, "Well, _Louisville_ is out of the fight for now, but hopefully she'll be back soon. Until then, we'll just have to sit tight."

"Sir, you'd better come see this," Monnk calls to them. Kit swims over, and the rest follow him.

Peeking out through the seaweed that covers the entrance, they see a number of aqua droids and Quarren escorting hundreds of Mon Calamari, clones, and SEALs, all with their hands bound behind their backs, further down into the trench their cave is beside.

"So many prisoners. Where are they taking them?" Lee-Char asks.

"To become slaves," Kit says.

"I can't believe Nossor Ri and the Quarren agreed to this," Lee-Char says.

"Count Dooku rules here for now, not the Quarren," Ahsoka says.

"What you see, Prince, is the future of all the people on this world, Mon Cala and Quarren, all salves for Count Dooku," Kit says.

Meanwhile, Anakin, Padme, Senator Tills, Ackbar, and the two remaining SEALs are making their way up through the city, hiding from droid and Quarren patrols.

"If there are reinforcements coming, the best way for us to achieve surprise is to take out their ability to detect incoming forces. Captain Ackbar, where are your people's detection devices kept?" one of the SEALs asks Ackbar.

"It's over there, across the square. If we knock them out, they won't see our reinforcements until they're right over the city," Ackbar points out.

"Assuming someone is coming," Tills points out.

"I am sure Master Yoda will find a way to send help. Anakin, its your move," Padme says.

"Follow me," Anakin says as they start swimming over to the structure Ackbar indicated.

As they approach the building, Anakin says, "Okay, just cover me. I'm gonna have to concentrate."

"We've got your back, Skywalker," the two SEALs say, turning their backs to Anakin and keeping their assault blasters raised.

Anakin raises his hands, beginning to use the Force on the building. The supports begin to creak under the pressure that begins to mount on them.

Several aqua droids spot the group of six. The SEALs spot them too, and open fire at the same moment the droids do. Their blaster bolts quickly destroy the three aqua droids.

"Anakin, hurry!" Padme says urgently, scanning around for any other sign of enemies.

Only a few seconds later, the supports buckle and snap. Within moments, the building holding the scanners begins to collapse and fall towards the seabed. The team quickly swims out of the way of the falling debris.

More aqua droids soon find them. Anakin ignites his lightsaber, deflecting blaster bolts sent their way, while the SEALs, Padme, Tills, and Ackbar return fire.

As the aqua droids begin to fall, almost 15 Hydroid Medusas slowly float up around them.

"At least we're drawing attention away from the Prince," Padme says.

Just seconds after this, down in the caves in the coral, Lee-Char, holding a conch shell indicative of the royal line, floats in the middle of the entrance to his cave, holding the conch to his lips, and blowing several very loud blasts that echo around the city.

The procession of prisoners and their guards stop, looking around for the source of the sound. At the same time, Ahsoka, Kit, and Adams hear it and see the prince. "Oh, no. The Prince. Hurry!" Ahsoka says, and they swim up the cave to bring the prince back into cover.

As this is happening, one of the Mon Calamari sees Lee-Char. "The Prince. He's alive!" the Mon Calamari says.

"People of Mon Cala, all people of Mon Cala who would not be slaves, have hope!" Lee-Char cries.

"We will fight for you, Prince!" one of the Mon Calamari shouts as he's being held back by Quarren guards.

"You will not be prisoners much longer!" Lee-Char declares.

Coming up behind Lee-Char, Adams says, "Prince, that's enough! I appreciate what you're doing for your people but you just announced our location. We need to move!" Lee-Char ducks back into the cave just in time to avoid blaster fire.

* * *

(In orbit)

A Republic _Venator_ drops out of hyperspace, making its way down into Mon Cala's atmosphere.

As the ship descends to just above the waves, its ventral bay opens up. Inside the ship, Jar Jar Binks says, "Wesa ready!" He then motions to the troops of the Gungan Grand Army, who begun uttering their war cries as they charge forward and leap out of the ship into the water. The army of Gungans immediately dives down into the water, ready to take the fight to the Separatists.

As Kit and Ahsoka deflect blaster bolts from aqua droids, and Adams fires his blaster pistols, they hear something. Looking up, they see Gungans diving all around them, heading right for the aqua droids.

"Gungans. The tide has turned in our favor," Kit says.

"Let's free my people. Attack!" Lee-Char says, swimming right towards the prisoners and their guards. Ahsoka and Kit follow, followed by the three clones.

Meanwhile, only a mile from the city, the hull of the _Louisville_ slides smoothly through the water at 21 knots. In the conn, Captain Hall shouts, "Lock up any target and fire at will!"

The weapons officers on the submarine quickly lock up the Hydroid Medusas surrounding Anakin's group. The first volley of four Mk48 torpedoes is fired, and the torpedo men hurry to reload the torpedo tubes.

The first four torpedoes close in on their targets, and impact at 50 knots before exploding. The 650 pound warheads devastate the beasts, and the four targeted Hydroid Medusas sink towards the seafloor.

Anakin and the others smile. Then, their smiles grow bigger as Gungans dive down towards them, throwing boomas at the Hydroid Medusas, forcing the creatures away.

As Anakin watches the Gungans attack, Jar Jar swims up to him and says, "Ani! Mesa so happy to see you."

"Perfect timing, Jar Jar!" Anakin says.

"Whassa? Mesa can't hear so good since we submergify!" Jar Jar says loudly.

Meanwhile, further down, Lee-Char's group has been successful in freeing some of the clones. However, some Quarren reinforcements have arrived, and are pushing back against the attack. Lee-Char himself has grabbed a weapon and is firing at aqua droids.

Suddenly, a series of Trident class assault craft, including some very big ones, dive down into the city. Several of them head straight for the _Louisville_.

"Captain! Multiple inbound sonar contacts heading right for us! One is much bigger than the previous assault craft!"

"All ahead flank, right full rudder! Get us out of here!' Captain Hall orders.

_Louisville_ immediately turns around and starts powering away from the city. However, the assault craft keep up their pursuit.

At the same time, back in the city, more assault craft are making their way into the city.

The larger craft stop, then begin spinning quickly in the water. The spinning motion creates a vortex in the water, which slowly grows swifter as the craft keep spinning.

In one of these whirlpools, Lee-Char is knocked around by the turbulence and debris. Ahsoka and Adams, who are in the center, turn to Lee-Char and Adams says, "Stay in the center of the whirlpool! There's less turbulence!"

Suddenly, the bottom of the craft overhead opens up, and Tamson swims out, heading straight for the prince.

Adams sees this and reacts instantly. He swims up as fast as he can and slams into Tamson, punching the Karkarodon in the stomach. "Not on my watch!" he shouts as he presses his attack on Tamson.

Tamson roars angrily and tries to attack Adams. Adams manages to get his hands around Tamson's throat, and to Tamson's surprise, actually starts choking him. Tamson had not imagined that a human could have such strength.

Tamson manages to punch Adams in the stomach, then use the brief advantage the move gives him to pry Adams' hands from his throat. Adams, however, immediately activates his lightsaber, swinging it right at Tamson.

Tamson dodges several blows, then lands a blow on Adams that sends him reeling back through the water. However, Kit swims in to take his place and keep Tamson busy.

They exchange blows for a minute before Tamson briefly gets away from Kit and swims right for Lee-Char. Kit manages to intercept him and knock him back.

"Ahsoka! Adams! Escape with the Prince! I'll hold him off!" Kit says.

Ahsoka and Adams both fire extension cables down to the seabed, and Ahsoka grabs the prince's hand. The three haul themselves down to the seafloor, then manage to make it out of the vortex.

As this is happening, the first group of assault craft is still pursuing the _Louisville_. After almost 15 minutes of this, an assault craft above the surface that is tracking the _Louisville_ by tracking the other assault craft pursuing her drops several charges into the water.

As the charges sink, one of the sonar operators detects them on a pulse of active sonar. "Captain! Depth charges falling around us!"

Weighing his options, Captain Hall makes his decision in a split second. "Emergency deep!" he orders.

The sub's XO gets on the intercom and shouts, "All hands, emergency deep! Emergency deep!"

"Point us at the bottom! Hold on!" Captain Hall shouts.

The submarine dives as fast as it can. But they noticed the charges too late, and the charges explode.

Instantly, the submarine rocks. Some leaks open in the outer hull, and water begins to spill in.

Chaos reigns on the submarine. Damage control hurry to seal off the leaks, while the bridge crew tries to regain control of the ship. However, the systems are damaged from the blast, and the _Louisville_ impacts hard on the ocean floor. Thankfully, her pressure hull holds up, and no further leaks are opened. But, it's clear she's not going to be moving anytime soon.

Not long after, Lee-Char, Ahsoka, and Adams are hiding in a cave below the city. Adams, hoping that the _Louisville_ is still out there, gets on his commlink and says, "Captain Adams to _Louisville_. Come in."

"This is _Louisville_. I'm sorry, Captain Adams, but we got hit by some depth charges and made a bit of a crash landing on the ocean floor. It's gonna take us a while before we can make the repairs we need and get back under way. I'm sorry, but we can't help you. I'll let you know once we're back underway," Captain Hall says before cutting off the transmission.

Adams curses under his breath. Lee-Char sighs and says, "Now the three of us are the only ones left."

"I'm sorry, Lee-Char," Ahsoka says.

"I know what I must do. I know my people need me. I just don't know how to win this war," Lee-Char says.

"I know how you must be feeling, Prince. I've felt that way myself plenty of times on missions. But, as they say in the SEALs, "Improvise, Adapt, Overcome.' We need to be able to keep our fear in check and overcome the obstacles in our path. We need to believe that somehow we can still win," Adams says.

"I will unify Mon Cala again. I promise," Lee-Char says firmly.

There is a distant groaning sound. "Come on. Let's find some place to hunker down and figure out our next move," Adams says. The three swim deeper into the cave, hoping that a miracle will happen.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, things are looking pretty bleak. But, as we know, it won't stay that way.**

**So, I have decided what I'm going to do regarding Season 7. Once I finish the Season 6 episodes I'll be doing, then I'll stop work on this story until Season 7 is over. However, that may not be much of a gap, as I'll be spending a little more time on my Star Wars- Lord of the Rings crossover story, as well as some other stories I've been kind of neglecting for a while.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	39. Chapter 39- Prisoners

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter, and the last one of the Mon Cala arc. So, given that there are no major Terran characters that have been captured, I won't be doing all the parts of the episode where Tamson interrogates/tortures the group.**

**Let's get to it.**

**CT7567Rules**: I probably will create a starfighter version of the F-20, but it won't make it into service for a little while. And yes, there will be some Terran airpower present on Umbara. Not enough to end Krell's plan early, but definitely enough to help the clones.

**The Crowned Prince**: I may end up using those designs. Still undecided.

* * *

Chapter 39- Prisoners

Darkness has fallen over Mon Cala, both from the night and the dust and debris from the battles waged in the capitol city. It's been hours since the Gungan attack, and all of the defending forces have been captured.

As a patrol of aqua droids emerge from a pipe, Ahsoka, Adams, and Lee-Char watch from behind a ledge. "We can't hide forever," Lee-Char comments.

"The Gungan Army was the last of the Republic's reinforcements. There won't be any more," Ahsoka says.

"Not necessarily. I know for a fact two American Marine Corps units have been undergoing training for underwater combat, and have been receiving gear for it, though I don't remember when the date was for them to be ready for combat. They may be on their way now for all we know. And don't forget. _Louisville_ is still out there. If her crew can get her back underway, she can still help," Adams says.

"The failure is mine, not the Republic's or the Terrans'," Lee-Char says.

"Get back!" Ahsoka says urgently, and the three duck back into the shadows as a group of captured Gungans and Mon Calamari swim past, escorted by aqua droid guards.

Watching the prisoners go by, the prince and his two protectors swim off and find a another hiding spot.

"If my father were here, he could unite with Nossor Ri and the Quarren. The Quarren and Mon Cala have always had a difficult relationship, but it was respectful until Riff Tamson arrived. Once that Karkarodon got inside Nossor Ri's head, the alliance between the Mon Cala and the Quarren fell apart," Lee-Char says before moving again.

The three swim deeper, heading for the bottom of the city. As they swim, Lee-Char says, "I know what I must do. The Mon Cala and Quarren people must be reunited."

Taking shelter to avoid being seen by a Trident assault craft, Ahsoka says, "Okay. I like your thinking, but what's the strategy?"

"Count all the prisoners. Mon Cala, Gungans, clones, Americans. If we all fought together, we would outnumber our opponent," Lee-Char says.

"If this is going to work, we'll need to let your people know. They'll have to be ready to fight," Ahsoka says.

"We'll need Captain Ackbar. And I think I know where to find him," Lee-Char says before swimming off, Ahsoka and Adams following the prince.

* * *

Miles away from the capitol city, the _Louisville_ is still resting on the sea floor. Thankfully, unlike what was first thought, her engines didn't suffer much damage given that she technically hit bow first, although it was at a very shallow angle.

Inside the sub, it's a hive of activity. Repairmen are working hard to plug the leaks while technicians work on repairing damaged hardware. It's been almost 3 hours since the submarine was damaged and hit the seafloor. Captain Hall has given them a timeframe of 5 hours to get the sub back up and running again. Thankfully, with the damage the sub actually took, this isn't an impossible timeline.

"Status report!" Captain Hall demands from the conn.

Further down the sub, a repair officer responds over a telephone system of sorts, "Captain, all but two leaks have been plugged. There is some shock damage to the drive systems, but that won't take long. I think we'll be able to get underway again in an hour."

"Good," Captain Hall responds before hanging up. He then stares off into space as he mutters, "I hope Adams has kept the Prince alive."

* * *

(Hyperpsace)

On the bridge of the Terran _Venator_ class Star Destroyer _Indefatigable_, Rear Admiral Jean-Luc Delauney, a French Rear Admiral, turns to one of his bridge officers. "How much further?" he demands.

"Just over one hour until we emerge from hyperspace," the Belgian officer responds.

"Are the Americans ready to deploy once we reach Mon Cala?" Rear Admiral Delauney asks.

"Yes, they are ready," the officer responds.

"Good. If we don't get there soon, Mon Cala will be lost," Delauney says grimly.

* * *

(Mon Cala)

Lee-Char, Ahsoka, and Adams swim down deeper into the coral below the capitol city.

As they round a corner, they see a web of energy up ahead, and some aqua droids leading some prisoners towards it.

As they hide behind some rocks, Ahsoka asks, "A prison camp. How can we be sure Captain Ackbar's inside?"

"There's only one way to find out," Lee-Char says.

The aqua droids open the barrier. They do a quick scan of the area, then take the prisoners past the barrier. Taking the chance, Lee-Char, Ahsoka, and Adams make their way into the prison camp as well before the barrier reactivates.

Swimming through tall seaweed, they spot a group of Mon Calamari up ahead. One of the Mon Calamari sees them, and says, "Prince Lee-Char!"

Several of the Mon Calamari swim up to them, and one asks, "Are you a prisoner here as well?"

"I am here, but not as a prisoner. I've come with a message. As your future king, I have not lost hope. The time is coming when you will be free again. I will not fail you," Lee-Char says.

"We want to believe, but how can this be possible?" one of the Mon Calamari says.

Right then, Lieutenant Collins, one of the SEALs, swims up to them. "Captain Adams," he says in greeting.

"Good to see you, Collins," Adams responds.

"Likewise, sir. But I think you three should come with me. You'll attract too much attention here, and I think there will be somebody who'll be happy to see you," Collins says.

Collins leads the three through rocks, seaweed, and groups of prisoners. Finally, they come around a pile of rocks, and see Senator Tills supporting Captain Ackbar.

Tills notices the prince, and she says, "You're alive. Captain, you were right."

Ackbar opens his eyes, sees Lee-Char, and says with relief, "My Prince. I knew you would survive the battle."

"Captain, I need your help. I have a plan. I know how we can win this fight," Lee-Char says.

"But the battle is over, young prince. And it appears that we have lost," Ackbar protests.

"No. In truth, we now outnumber our enemy, and Captain Adams says that American reinforcements may be on their way. We can overwhelm our enemy," Lee-Char says.

"But we are prisoners. If we revolted, thousands would die," Tills says.

"Not if the Quarren struck first and aided in our attack," Lee-Char says confidently.

"Prince, how can you say this? The Quarren betrayed us. They assassinated your father," Ackbar says in protest.

"No, Captain. Riff Tamson murdered my father. Of that, I am sure," Lee-Char says.

"The Quarren are being used. I've seen it happen before. Count Dooku has deceived them," Ahsoka says.

"Classic divide and conquer," Adams says.

"We'll find Nossor Ri. He was my father's friend. I know he will listen," Lee-Char says.

"How can you be certain of this?" Tills asks.

"I can't. But, it's time for me to lead, and this I feel is my only course of action," Lee-Char responds.

"I will ready our people, Prince," Ackbar says.

"But Captain, you're injured," Tills protests.

"I'll be ready to fight with our future king," Ackbar says.

Collins and Monnk swim up. "Commander Monnk and I will marshal the remaining clones, Gungans, and SEALs. What will your signal be?" Collins asks.

"When a Quarren attacks our enemy, that will be your sign," Lee-Char says.

Suddenly, aqua droids swarm around the group. One raises its blaster at Lee-Char and says, "You are under arrest."

Ahsoka ignites her lightsabers, while Adams whips out his blaster pistols. Quickly, Lee-Char says, "No, stay your weapons, my friends."

Ahsoka and Adams reluctantly put away their weapons. Lee-Char turns to the aqua droids and says, "I am Lee-Char, leader of the Mon Cala people, and I demand to speak to your superiors."

The aqua droids take Ahsoka's lightsabers and Adams' blaster pistols and assault blaster. Thankfully, his lightsaber is hidden in his diving suit, and remains hidden. The aqua droids bind their hands and lead them out of the prison camp.

The droids lead them back up to the capitol city and lead them to the palace. The droids move them through the passages of the palace until they reach the throne room.

Entering the throne room, they see the throne turned away from them. But, as they enter, they see the throne turn around, and Riff Tamson sitting on the throne, with Nossor Ri sitting beside him.

Karkarodon soldiers push them forward with the butt of their rifles. "Touch me again and I'll kill you whether my hands are bound or not," Adams growls. The Karkarodons smirk, but at the same time have been told of the hand to hand skill of the SEALs, and decide not to tempt fate.

Tamson looks right at Lee-Char and says, "Greetings, Prince. We meet again. I must admit, you were more difficult to capture than I anticipated, Prince. You have my respect as hunter to his prey."

"I do not seek, nor do I want your respect. I have come to demand the freedom of my people," Lee-Char says firmly.

Tamson cackles a bit before saying, "Your people? You are mistaken, Prince. They are my people and under my rule." He then swims over as he says, "They, like you, are nothing more than slaves."

"Your rule is not recognized here, Tamson. My people are all those who live in the seas, whether they be Mon Cala or Quarren," Lee-Char glancing over at Nossor Ri.

"Surely you have not come here seeking the aid of Nossor Ri," Tamson says mockingly.

"Sure looks like it, dumb***," Adams says.

Tamson turns to Adams, glaring. "Insult me again, and I will kill you," he says.

"Try it, and I'll kill you with my bare hands," Adams shoots back.

As Adams and Tamson glare at each other, Lee-Char looks at Nossor Ri and says, "The Quarren are already slaves, even if you can't see it. Nossor Ri, you knew my father. Whatever differences our people had in the past, surely you must know we can work together to make Mon Cala whole. Dooku and Tamson want only to exploit us and leave our cities broken and our resources depleted. What will then be left for the Quarren?"

Tamson, who has given up his glaring contest with Adams, swims over to Nossor Ri and asks, "Well, Nossor Ri? Would you like to join this pitiful little fish and his dead father?"

After a few seconds of silence, Tamson turns to Lee-Char and says, "There, you see? What good would their help be anyway, Prince? The Quarren are more gutless than your people."

"You are just losing brownie points with the Quarren with every word that comes out of your big mouth," Adams says mockingly. Tamson glares at Adams, who just smirks back.

"As long as I live, I will give all people of Mon Cala hope to fight another day," Lee-Char says.

"Hmm, hope. We are of the same mind, Prince. That is why I have scheduled your public execution. Take him away!" Tamson declares.

The Karkarodon guars begin moving them out of the throne room. Desperately, Lee-Char cries out, "Nossor Ri, there's still time! Unite, and we will defend our home!"

The Karkarodons shove them out of throne room. As they do, Adams sidles up beside Ahsoka and mutters, "I can get out of these cuffs. Want me to?"

"No. Hold off for now," Ahsoka says. Adams reluctantly obeys.

* * *

(Torture chamber)

"Alright, I think I'm getting the hang of this," Anakin says. A moment later, an eel shocks him.

"Less talking helps," Kit says humorously.

Suddenly, aqua droids and Karkarodons swim into the room. The Karkarodons prod the eels, causing them to shcok Anakin and Kit as well as start swimming up. The aqua droids take the devices restraining Jar Jar and Padme and start moving them out as well.

"Jar Jar. I can't see anything. Where are they taking us?" Padme asks.

Jar Jar looks up at one of the aqua droids and says, "Hey, yousa, where yousa taking us?"

"To the execution of Prince Lee-Char," the droid responds.

The droids and Karkarodons take them out of the torture chamber, and bring them down to a plaza, where Lee-Char, with his hands bound, is being circled by several Karkarodons, with other prisoners, droids, and Quarren surrounding the plaza.

The droids and Karkarodons bring the four down to a spot next to Ahsoka and Adams.

"Good job protecting the Prince," Anakin says.

"You really think we'd make it that easy on 'em, Skywalker?" Adams says with a smirk.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that. Anything I can do?" Anakin asks.

"Unfortunately, this time, it's out of our hands," Ahsoka says.

"I'm not sure I like this plan after all," Anakin replies.

As he finishes, Tamson loudly declares, "For crimes against the Separatist State, I command the execution of former prince Lee-Char."

Nobody notices a quick nod Nossor Ri exchanges with a few other Quarren. As prisoners look on, a Quarren slips in behind Captain Ackbar and slips him his blaster as he whispers, "Captain. Nossor Ri and the Quarren are with you."

Other Quarren discreetly slip weapons to the other Mon Calamari, clones, Gungans, and SEALs, who wait for the signal.

"Kill him!" Tamson orders. The three Karkarodons swimming around Lee-Char swim a short distance away and form up. The leader roars, and the three swim towards Lee-Char.

Acting fast, Nossor Ri lets out ink from the holes beside his mouth, swimming forward and grabbing Lee-Char, swimming him out of the way of the three Karkarodons, who swim right into the ink left behind. They look around, wondering where their target went.

Nossor Ri swims Lee-Char a few yards away, where another Quarren removes the prince's binders and hands him a blaster rifle as Nossir Ri declares, "Fight, Quarren! Fight for Prince Lee-Char!"

Lee-Char fires his blaster at the three Karkarodons that attempted to kill him, hitting them all.

Immediately, the Mon Calamari, clones, and SEALs begin to fire their blasters at any hostiles within range.

Ahsoka smirks, then turns around and retrieves her lightsabers, cutting her binders off as Adams escapes from his binders and pulls out his lightsaber. The two ignite their sabers and cut Anakin and Kit free. Ahsoka hands one of her lightsabers to Anakin, and Adams hands his to Kit, taking his blaster pistols as they are returned by one of the Quarren.

"Send in more droids!" Tamson orders.

"Roger, roger!" one of the aqua droids responds.

Several thousand aqua droids appear, heading right for the Mon Calamari and their allies. But, suddenly, blaster bolts begin to descend on them from above.

Everyone looks up as shouting hits their ears. To their surprise, they see 2,000 men of the United States Marine Corps' 2nd and 3rd Assault Amphibian Battalions, all firing their assault blasters while shouting their war cries.

Everyone cheers as the Marines dive further, firing continuously down onto the droid forces. The Mon Calamari, clones, Gungans, Quarren, and SEALs join the fight firing at the droids.

Meanwhile, Trident class assault craft are making their way towards the city. One already in the city is attacked by Quarren and Gungans and destroyed. The other make their way forward quickly.

Unfortunately, the noise is detected by the _Louisville_, which is back underway. In the conn, Captain Hall smirks as he orders, "Fire!"

Once again, Mk48 torpedoes surge out of their launch tubes and swim towards their targets at 50 knots. It does not take long at all for the torpedoes to find their targets, destroying four of the five remaining Trident class assault craft.

The remaining Trident turn right towards the _Louisville_. Captain Hall orders that the torpedo tubes be reloaded. However, he quickly realizes that the Trident is getting close too fast.

Gauging the size and armor of the Trident, he makes a decision. "All ahead flank!" he orders.

The sub surges forward, accelerating past 30 knots. The droids manning the Trident are caught off guard by the increase in speed.

With terrible screeching of metal, the _Louisville_ rams the assault craft. Despite the high speed impact, the bow of the submarine suffers only minor damage, and no damage to her torpedo tubes. On the other hand, the hull of the Trident ruptures along its weaker sections, and its windows burst. The craft quickly falls to the seafloor.

Cautious of damage to the sub, Captain Hall orders, "All up on the diving planes! Emergency blow!"

The diving officers pull the submarine up as steep as possible, and make an emergency blow of the ballast tanks.

The submarine surges towards the surface and very quickly gets to the surface. The bow breaks the surface, and the submarine surges about two thirds of its length out of the water before crashing back into the water. Captain Hall immediately orders men out onto the outside of the submarine to inspect the damage.

Meanwhile down in the city, Tamson, furious at the intervention by the Americans, and that everything seems to be turning on him, faces down Lee-Char. Tamson smirks evilly and says, "Prince Lee-Char."

"Your rule was at an end before it started, Tamson!" Lee-Char says before attacking Tamson.

Lee-Char quickly realizes he's far outmatched at hand to hand against Tamson. However, he manages to grab an explosive knife off Tamson's belt before Tamson throws him.

Lee-Char extends the blade as Tamson laughs evilly and says, "I killed your father without pity or mercy!"

"Then I'll return the favor!" Lee-Char says as he throws the knife into Tamson's shoulder.

Tamson tries to pull it out, but fails. A look of slight insanity on his face, he roars and swims right towards Lee-Char, who fries his blaster rifle at Tamson. The first few shots miss, or Tmaons shrugs off. Then, Lee-Char aims at the knife and fires. The bolt hits it and it explodes.

Lee-Char shields his eyes briefly, then looks around. As he does, he sees Tamson's severed head falling past him.

"The day is won!" Nossor Ri says as he swims up beside Lee-Char.

"Long live the prince!" Ackbar declares, which is echoed by all around him.

* * *

(The next day)

Lee-Char swims into the brightly lit throne room, which is filled with Mon Calamari and Quarren, with a few Gungans, clones, and Americans present. Anakin, Padme, Kit, Ahsoka, Jar Jar, and Adams are waiting not too far from the throne, waiting to see the coronation of Lee-Char. Many of the forces have been pulled out by now, except for some of the Americans who will be left behind to help protect Mon Cala. The _Louisville_ has been taken away from Mon Cala to be returned to Earth for repairs, and replaced by the _USS Chicago_, which will spend the next 4 months on Mon Cala.

Senator Tills and the Elder make their way over to Lee-Char, and Tills says, "Your father would be so proud."

"I know," Lee-Char says as he bows his head.

"May the blessings of the water keep you," the Elder says as he opens a shell next to him, revealing the crown of the king, "The might of your ancestors give you strength."

Nossor Ri removes the crown from the shell and places it on Lee-Char's head. He then declares, "As representative of the Quarren people, I pledge our loyalty to you."

Lee-Char straightens, and says, "And as your king, I pledge my loyalty to all people of Mon Cala."

There are several moments of silence as Lee-Char looks around at everyone in the room. Then, the Elder says, "I present King Lee-Char!"

"Long live the king! Love live King Lee-Char!" everyone present chants, glad that the crisis is over, and that Mon Cala has a new king.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter.**

**So, this brings the Mon Cala arc to a close. Next up is the Umbara arc, which I think lots of people have been pretty excited for. I'll have the first chapter up soon enough. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	40. Chapter 40- Darkness on Umbara

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. This is gonna finally begin the Umbaran arc. I hope you guys are excited for it.**

**Let's get to it.**

**CT7567Rules**: Probably will have one survive, but probably not both. The starfighter version of the F-20 may not show up until like the very end of the Clone Wars, given that at this point in time the F-20 program had been cancelled for years.

**chaosmutated**: Not just the Americans, but the entire Terran Alliance. The Terran Star Forge is under construction by this point, but won't be finished until the early 2000s, well after this story will end. It will begun operations between the end of this story and the start of the next story in the series.

**RandomFanAuthor**: Each country does still have its own military for its own defense. But, the Terran Starfleet is associated with the entire Terran Alliance, not just certain countries. It will also be associatyed with any other planets that join the Alliance. Every country, and later every world, that is part of the Alliance contributes men and women to man the ships of the Starfleet. Hope that answers your question.

* * *

Chapter 40- Darkness on Umbara

(April 16, 1993)

In the hangar bay of the _Resolute_, Anakin makes his way over to where a gathering of commanders is being held.

The Republic had launched a campaign to take the strategic planet of Umbara. A space battle had resulted in the destruction of the Separatist fleet, due in part to assistance from Terran Su-36s and SF-15s that were accompanying the Republic fleet.

As a hologram of the area they'll be attacking is brought up, Obi Wan begins the briefing. "Master Tiin and Colonel Mofaz will be supporting my troops in the south, while Anakin and Colonel Rommell's battalions come in from the north and take out enemy reinforcements. It is imperative that we conquer the capital city as quickly as possible and hold it," he says.

"Our biggest problem is going to be the local militia. The Umbarans have allied themselves with the Separatists and are heavily armed. ARC Troopers Fives and Echo will be assisting my units on special assignment," Anakin says.

"Ready to do our part, General Skywalker," Echo says.

"Glad to have you on board, boys," Rex says.

"Just like old times, Rex," Fives replies.

"Remember, Anakin. Cody and I will be 12 clicks to your south. We're counting on you to take out those local fighters, or, I'm afraid, the capital will never surrender," Obi Wan says.

Anakin smirks. "Does my battalion have to do everything?" he asks sarcastically.

"You seem to always volunteer," Obi Wan says before walking off.

"All right. Let's go!" Rex calls. He and the other clones begin to board the LAATs.

Anakin turns to Colonel Rommell. "It's good to finally be working with you, Rommel. You ready for this?" he asks.

Rommell smirks. "See you on the ground, Skywalker," he says before boarding his LAAT. The Terran troops will not be using helicopters in this battle.

The rest of the troops of the 501st that will be landing, as well as the men under Rommell's command, which are 1,000 men of The Royal Canadian Regiment. More Canadian troops, from the Royal 22 Regiment, are accompanying Colonel Mofaz. The Canadians will be armed with a mix of blasters and normal firearms.

The LAATs take off from the ship and head down towards the surface. Anti aircraft fire immediately starts filling the sky around them. Some Umbaran starfighters head for them, but are shot down by missiles from escorting Su-36s.

"There's a lot of surface fire," Rex comments.

"They ain't got nothin' we can't handle, sir," Hardcase adds.

A moment later, of blast of energy hits a nearby LAAT, downing the gunship.

A moment later, the pilot calls back over his commlink, "General Skywalker, I'm turning the lights out. Our night vision sensors are having a tough time in this chop. I hope we don't overshoot the landing site."

"Just get us as close as you can," Anakin responds.

The swarm of gunships descends towards the surface. As they get closer to the ground, clones begin to mount AT-RT walkers being kept in the back of the gunships.

The gunships sweep low over the ground and begin to deploy the AT-RTs, deploying about 40 of them. The gunships then pull up and circle around as the AT-RTs continue forward.

Umbarans open fire with their blasters, as their own artillery fires massive balls of energy towards the incoming AT-RTs.

AT-RTs weave through the incoming fire, trying to get close to the artillery. However, before they can get close enough, a pair of Terran SA-10s swoop in, strafing them with their 30mm cannons. The artillery pieces explode one after another as they're struck by the massive rounds.

The clones manning the AT-RTs cheer as the Warthogs streak overhead. The two strike fighters make another run to destroy the remaining artillery in their path, destroying all remaining artillery and killing a number of Umbarans. One SA-10 pursues an incoming Umbaran starfighter and fires its cannon, destroying the starfighter.

Seeing that the major threats are destroyed, the gunship pilots move in and begin to set down. Their sides open up, and clones and Canadians move forward, firing their blasters all the while. Faced with a concentrated assault, and still recovering from the shock of the SA-10 strike, the Umbarans pull back.

Anakin and Rommel move quickly towards a slight ridge, Anakin twirling his lightsaber and Rommel firing his assault blaster. Rex runs up beside the two and says loudly, "This map has a ridge at 23 degrees north, northwest."

"Good. We can use it as a staging area," Anakin says as he blocks several blaster bolts.

Anakin and Rommel charge off the ridge, Rex right behind them. As he runs, Rex shouts to the troops around him, "Keep movin'! We got to claim that ridge! The other battalions are counting on us!"

With no artillery left to support them, the Umbarans continue to fall back under the relentless assault.

"Don't stray too far! The Umbarans could have rigged the whole place with traps!" Rommel shouts to the troops around him.

A little bit behind them, Tup yells, "I can't even see the enemy!"

"That's why they're called the Shadow People, Tup!" Hardcase yells as he continues to fire his minigun.

A few moments later, Hardcase trips over what looks like a vine. Tup helps steady him, and says, "It's just a vine. Keep moving, Hardcase."

"Yeah, I got it all under control," Hardcase says as he and Tup move on. Neither of them notice the "vine" begin to move.

That is, until it lashes around Hardcase's leg, yanking him into the air. Those in the immediate vicinity look over and see the creature now revealed, now using one of its tentacles to grab another clone.

One of the Canadian troops nearby reacts quickly, raising his C7 assault rifle and firing the M203 grenade launcher attached to it. The grenade hits the creature's mouth and explodes, killing it and making it drop Hardcase and the other clone.

"Thanks," Hardcase says.

"Anytime," the Canadian soldier says as he reloads the grenade launcher and turns around to resume the charge.

The Umbarans by now are in open retreat, pulling back beyond the ridge and disappearing into the strange plantlife that dot the landscape.

The clones and Canadians move up onto the ridge, and begin to take shelter in ditches and crevices, waiting for any sign of enemy activity.

In one trench, Anakin, Rommel, and Rex survey the landscape, looking for any sign of the enemy. Using some binoculars, Anakin takes a look to the south, and can see distant explosions.

"General Kenobi's battalions, sir?" Rex asks.

"They're pushing towards the capital. We'll need to move out as soon as the men are ready," Anakin says.

A clone, Dogma, runs up behind the three, and says, "All platoons have reported in, General!"

"Get some rest," Anakin says.

"Thank you, sir. I'm fine," Dogma says, still sounding very formal.

"The General's giving you an order, Dogma," Rex says.

"Of course, sir!" Dogma responds before turning around and walking off.

"He's wound tight, but he's loyal," Rex says as he turns back to Anakin and Rommel.

"That may be a slight understatement," Rommel says with a grin.

"He kind of reminds me of you," Anakin says to Rex.

"Maybe…back in the day," Rex says.

Unknown to the clones, a number of Umbarans are sneaking close to them, concealed by the plantlife and the fog. One of them releases a small device that looks a mechanical bug, which scuttles over the ground over towards the clones. Catching the clones off guard, it shocks one to death and scuttles off to find another target as the clones open fire on it.

Before the clones can hit it, the Umbarans open fire with their blasters.

"Ambush! They're behind us!" a clone cries out as he tries to mount his AT-RT, only to be hit by blaster bolts and killed.

Further from the action, Fives says urgently, "The enemy's circled behind us!"

He, Echo, and Rex don their helmets as Rex says, "Everybody, we must defend our backs!" The three clones, along with Anakin and Rommel, hurry towards the area of the fighting.

Anakin quickly spots and destroys the buglike thing. He and the others then join the fight, trying to find the Umbarans.

However, it's immediately clear that it's not going to be easy to spot them. Rommel sends a quick radio transmission, then says, "I just called for an air strike. We need to get off this ridge and try to keep the enemy on it. Give the bombers a clear, unobstructed target."

"Good thinking, Rommel," Anakin says before shouting, "Everyone, move out now!"

Clones and Canadians alike race down the ridge, firing their blasters and assault rifles behind them to try and keep the Umbarans at bay.

Within a minute or two, all the troops are off the ridge and holding positions at its base, trying to keep the Umbarans on the ridge.

"All here, sir," Rex reports to Anakin.

"Stay covered. We have to hold the position," Anakin says.

After a moment, Tup asks out loud, "Are you sure those bombers are coming?" Nobody answers.

Then, they hear engines rumbling, but sounding much different from a Y-Wing. Looking up, they see a welcome sight as a Terran SB-1B, a space capable variant of the American built B-1B Lancer bomber, heads right for the ridge. The SB-1B had just entered service a few weeks earlier. It was equipped to be capable of electro-magnetically jettisoning its bombs over a target in space, or conducting normal air drops in atmosphere.

The SB-1B flies low over the ridge, opening its bomb bay. Then, once in position, the pilot rapidly releases 40 Mk82 500 pound bombs. The bombs rain down on the ridge, tearing it apart and killing all the Umbarans on the ridge.

The clones and Canadians cheer loudly as the bomber does a circle overhead to confirm the results of the strike, then heads off to support Obi Wan's forces.

Within a minute, a pair of Republic fighters and a gunship descend towards their position. As the gunship lands, its doors open, revealing Jedi Master Pong Krell, who steps out of the gunship and walks over towards Anakin.

"General Krell's here?" Dogma asks in confusion.

"Something big must be going on," Echo says.

"Master Krell. My thanks for the air support," Anakin says.

"Indeed, General Skywalker. The locals have proved more resourceful than anticipated," Krell responds.

"But that's not the reason for your visit," Anakin guesses.

"No. The Council has ordered you back to Coruscant, effective immediately," Krell says.

"What? Wh-why?" Anakin asks.

"I'm afraid a request was made by the Supreme Chancellor, and the Council obliged. That is all they would tell me," Krell responds.

"Well, I can't just leave my men," Anakin protests.

"I'll be taking over in the interim," Krell says placatingly.

"Don't worry about a thing, sir. We'll have this city under Republic control by the time you're back," Rex says.

"Master Krell, this is Rex, my first in command. You won't find a finer or more loyal trooper anywhere," Anakin says.

"Good to hear that. I wish you well, Skywalker," Krell says, resting a friendly hand briefly on Skywalker's shoulder before standing aside to let Anakin board the gunship, which quickly takes off.

Rex walks up beside Krell and says, "Your reputation precedes you, General. It's an honor to be serving under you."

"I find it very interesting, Captain, that you are able to recognize the value of honor, for a clone," Krell responds.

Rex looks at him in confusion. Krell glances at him out of the side of his eye and says, "Stand at attention until I address you!"

Rex snaps to attention, as do other clones nearby.

"Your flattery is duly noted, but it will not be rewarded. There's a reason my command is so effective," Krell says. Krell walks among the troopers as he says, "And it's because I do thing by the book. And that includes protocol. Have all platoons ready to move out immediately. That is all." He walks off, the clones glancing among each other.

Krell walks over to where Rommel is standing. Rommel sees Krell approaching and salutes him. "General Krell," he says simply.

"Colonel Rommel. It's a pleasure to finally meet one you ASAT commandos. I must say, I've been more impressed with what I've heard of you Terrans that what I've seen of clones," Krell says.

Rommel stops himself from narrowing his eyes, already not really liking Krell for putting down the clones, as he had heard what Krell had said to the clones.

"Your reputation is known even among us Terrans. I look forward to seeing if your skill as a commander is as good as the stories say," Rommel says.

"And I look forward to actually seeing Terrans in action," Krell says before walking off.

The clones and Canadians form up and gather their gear, then begin marching behind Krell and Rommel in the direction of the capital city.

About an hour in, Krell calls back, "Quicken that pace, battalion! This isn't some training course on Kamino!"

Rommel narrows his eyes slightly, wishing Krell would be a little less harsh. He understands the need to be tough on troops some time and make sure they remained disciplined, but Krell was not respectful about it at all.

Suddenly, he sees some flying creatures approaching. Behind him, he hears Rex call, "Ready weapons!"

Rommel also pulls out his blaster pistols, and opens fire. The clones and Canadians do as well. The creatures dodge the blaster bolts, and one picks up a clone.

The troops continue to fire, until Krell leaps up into the air and tackles the creature carrying a clone. He pins the creature to the ground, draws his two double bladed lightsabers, and kills the creature. He then cuts down the second as it flies overhead.

Krell stomps over to the creature, slams his foot down on it and demands loudly, "Anyone else wanna play with the animals?" After a moment, he says, "Didn't think so." He resumes marching, and the rest of the troops follow him.

* * *

(11 hours later)

Krell and Rommel continue marching at the heard of the army.

Rex walks up beside Krell, and says, "General Krell, Colonel Rommel, the top of this ridge will make a good place for the men to make camp."

"The men don't need rest. They need the resolve to complete the task at hand," Krell says, not even looking at Rex.

"But, sir-" Rex starts to protest.

"CT-7567, are you reading me?" Krell demands.

"Excuse me, sir?" Rex asks.

"I asked you a question, CT-7567. Do you understand the need to adhere to my strategy?" Krell says.

"General Krell, with all due respect, if you wear the men by marching without rest, they're not going to be able to fight. I understand you're determined to finish this campaign quickly and capture the capital, but if we don't give the men some rest, they're not going to be able to fight at all," Rommel says firmly.

Krell turns to Rommel, narrowing his eyes slightly. The two stare at each other for a moment before Krell says, "Very well. CT-7567, tell the men to take 5 minutes," Krell says.

Rex walks off while Krell continues to look down at Rommel. "I understand you are likely not used to someone like me, but let me remind you of the difference in rank between us, Colonel," Krell says.

"Yes. But let me also remind you, General Krell, that in all technicalities I do not fall under your command. Me and the men under my command are not part of the Grand Army of the Republic, but of the Terran Alliance. I am only bound to follow the orders of General Kenobi, as he is the overall commander of this invasion," Rommel responds.

Krell continues to stare Rommel down for a moment before he says, "I will say that the rumors of you Terrans possessing a spine of iron do not disappoint." He pauses, then says, "I will show you respect, Colonel Rommel, if you will return me the same respect."

"Very well, General," Rommel says before walking off to talk to some of the Canadian officers.

Five minutes later, the men are back on their feet and resuming the march. It's not too much longer before they come over a rise and see the main road to the capital city up ahead.

Rex walks up to Krell and reports, "Sir, we're ready to bring our forward platoons in for a surgical strike on the city's defenses."

"There won't be any need, Captain," Krell responds.

"Sir?" Rex asks in confusion.

"All platoons will execute a forward assault along the main route to the city," Krell says.

"But, sir, General Skywalker's plan was to surprise them with multiple attacks. If we come in from the main route, they're likely to engage us in a full-frontal assault," Rex says.

"Change of plans, Captain. I'm in command now," Krell responds.

"General, marching along the road is going to expose our troops to any traps or hidden enemy forces. It's gonna put them right in the kill zone," Rommel says.

"I will make my decision as I feel necessary, Colonel Rommel," Krell orders. He then turns to Rex and says, "My order stands, and you will follow it explicitly. Do I make myself clear, CT-7567?"

"Yes, General," Rex says slowly.

"Now, engage!" Krell orders. Rex walks off to gather the troops.

About 100 clones begin making their way down the road. As he watches them go, Rommel makes his decision, and walks over to a platoon of Canadian troops. "Men. With me," Rommel says. The Canadians immediately snap their assault blasters to the ready and follow Rommel onto the road after the clones.

"General Krell is a little reckless," one of the Canadian troops mutters.

"Gotta agree with you there. He doesn't seem to care as much about his men's lives," another man says.

"I understand your sentiments, men. However, we have to show General Krell the respect he deserves unless he proves beyond a doubt he doesn't deserve it. He may be reckless, but for the moment we will follow along with his plans," Rommel says.

The troops fall quiet again. Then, up ahead, two landmines go off, knocking two clones flying.

"Mines! Nobody move!" Rex shouts loud enough for the Canadians and Rommel to hear him. Everybody hits the ground immediately.

For several moments, nobody moves. Then, two clones walk up to the clones that got knocked flying by the mines. "Oz is down." "So is Ringo."

"Can you sweep 'em?" Rex asks Fives and Echo, who nod and begin using devices to locate the mines.

"Watch your step, men," Rommel says warningly.

The clones and Canadians slowly advance along the road. But, after only a few moments, a blast of energy lands at the rear of the clones' formation, knocking several clones flying. Then, Umbarans appear out almost out of nowhere, firing their blasters at the clones and Canadians.

"We're completely exposed!" Tup yells as he fires his blaster.

Not caring about chain of command or whether he actually has authority over the clones, Rommel yells, "Fall back! If we fall back, they'll follow us, and we'll be able to hit them!"

Rommel and the Canadians start running back along the road. Not even hesitating, the clones follow them.

As they retreat back along the road, Krell is watching. "Feeble-minded clones," he mutters. He then turns to some other clones and orders, "Get in there and save their necks!"

About 80 clones and a few AT-RTS hurry forward to support the retreating clones and Canadians. With their additional help, they stop their retreat and open fire on the pursuing Umbarans. Umbarans begin to fall one after the other. Finally, the remaining Umbarans turn around retreat back up the main road.

As the blaster fire stops, Krell stomps towards Rex. "CT-7567, do you have a malfunction in your design? You've pulled your forces back from taking the capital city! The enemy now has control of this route! This entire operation has been compromised because of your failure!" he yells at Rex.

"General Krell, in case you haven't noticed, Captain Rex just saved this platoon. Surely you won't fail to recognize that," Fives says.

"ARC-5555, stand down," Krell says threateningly, igniting one blade of his green lightsaber, holding it close to Fives.

Rommel steps forward and draws his lightsaber from his belt, but refraining from igniting it yet. "Enough, General. I issued the order to retreat. And in case you haven't noticed, we actually killed a lot of Umbarans doing it, and we hadn't advanced very far to begin with. I understand you are an all or nothing kind of guy, but I doubt you are so blind as to not see that my maneuver was a success," Rommel says firmly.

Krell turns to Rommel, glaring. Then, Rex says, "I followed your orders, General, until Colonel Rommel ordered us to pull back, although I would have given such an order myself had he not done so. I followed your plan even though I thought it was, in my opinion, severely flawed, and cost us men. Not clones, men!" He removes his helmet as he finishes.

Krell looks between Rommel and Rex. Finally, he focuses on Rex and says, "You have a spark of tenacity, Captain. I'll give you that. I know that I don't command like the Jedi you're used to serving, certainly not like General Skywalker. But I have my way. It may be difficult, but these are difficult times. And it's proven effective. I suppose your loyalty to your men is to be commended. They seem to admire this. That's important to an effective commander."

He pauses, then says, "All right, Captain Rex, your opinion has been noted. Dimissed." He then turns to Rommel.

"And you, Colonel Rommel. Clearly you're a maverick, and while I am displeased at your intervention and ordering my troops, I admit I can't argue with the results. I think this will be a most interesting partnership," he says before walking off.

Fives looks between Rommel and Rex before saying, "I think he almost complimented you."

"Eh, it's hard to tell," Rex says.

Suddenly, more blaster bolts start falling around them. Rommel reacts instantly, shouting, "The Umbarans regrouped! Take cover and return fire!"

The Canadians and clones take cover and begin returning fire, determined to hold their positions against the Umbaran assault.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope I did well with this chapter.**

**So, I decided to go with Rommel as the featured ASAT member since I haven't used him yet. Hope you like his dynamic with Krell so far.**

**So, I hope you liked this chapter, and I hope you're excited for the next one. It'll be up within the next two days. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	41. Chapter 41- The General

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest**: Yes, they will continue to try and capture vessels as much as they can. Although, by the time of the Galactic Civil War, they'll have their own domestically built ships, so they won't need Lucrehulks to fight the Empire. Operation Durge's Lance took place in 21 BBY, and the Umbaran campaign took place in 20 BBY, so there won't be any chapters on that operation. I'm not sure what you meant by camas, so I can't answer that

* * *

Chapter 41- The General

Blaster bolts rain down around the clones and Canadians, who scramble for cover as they fire back at the Umbarans, as well as some Umbaran starfighters coming in for attack runs.

Clones fire viciously at a starfighter as it hovers in mid-air, not moving. Then, three Canadians with M203 grenade launchers attached to their C7 assault rifles fire at the fighter, successfully destroying the craft.

Rommel and several Canadian troops are hunkered down, firing away at the Umbarans. Rommel sees some Umbarans trying to hide in a small thicket. "Blast 'em!" he orders, pointing towards them. One of the Canadians fires grenade, which consumes the thicket and kills the Umbarans.

Glancing around, Rommel sees Krell standing across a small clearing, with a hologram of who appears to be Obi Wan coming out of a holo communicator in his hand. Wanting to keep updated, Rommel jumps up and hurries over to where Krell is standing.

As he nears Krell, the hologram cuts off. Krell looks up at Rommel as the German approaches and says, "Colonel Rommel, there is an airbase to the west that General Kenobi wants us to take. You and Captain Rex map those coordinate and prepare all troops to move out immediately!"

"Yes, sir!" Rommel and Rex both say before hurrying off to marshall their forces.

It takes some time, but the clones and Canadians are able to get out of the firefight and begin making their way towards the airbase. They're now down to about 1,000 clones and a little over 900 Canadians.

Reaching the entrance to a gorge, Krell, Rex, and Rommel make their way to a higher spot so they can get a better look up ahead. Rex, using some binoculars, looks across the gorge towards the airbase.

"There's a base there, alright. And it's heavily guarded. At least three tank divisions, plus guns," Rex says.

"I hope by tank division, you mean something different than what it means on Earth, or we're screwed," Rommel says.

After a moment, Krell says, "We'll advance along the central gorge, and engage their forces in a full forward assault."

Rommel turns to Krell, looking at him as if Krell's gone mad. Rex, still examining the terrain, says, "The gorge is narrow, sir. We'll only be able to move our platoons in single squads. Perhaps a closer recon will tell us if there's a more secure route."

"Obi Wan and the other battalions are holding off the enemy right now while they wait for us to take out this base. We don't have time to look for a more secure route," Krell responds.

"But we do have time to call for air support," Rommel says before lifting his commlink.

"This is Colonel Rommel. We're preparing to attack the Umbaran airbase, and it's heavily guarded. Requesting an airstrike on the defenses," Rommel says.

A hologram of Admiral Yularen comes up. "We hear you, Colonel Rommel. Our forces are currently engaged helping General Kenobi, as well as Colonel Mofaz. We will attempt to get some fighters down there to help you as soon as possible, but I cannot guarantee anything," Yularen responds. The transmission is then cut off.

"There will be no air support coming anytime soon, Colonel, and we don't have time to wait for them to arrive. Captain Rex, you and half of your clones will advance down the gorge and secure the path to the airbase. The rest of your clones and the Terrans will hold this end of the gorge to keep the Umbarans from hitting us in the rear," Krell orders.

Rommel narrows his eyes. "With all due respect General, I request at least one platoon of my men accompany the clones," Rommel says firmly.

Krell looks at Rommel, then says, "Very well, Colonel. One platoon."

Rex goes to gather the clones that will make the attack, informing them of their mission. Rommel pulls one platoon of Canadian troops aside and informs them that they will accompany the clones.

As he's talking to them, one of the Canadian troops says, "Colonel, I don't feel good about this. General Krell didn't seem to eager to have us participate in this. He seemed reluctant to allow any of us join the clones."

"I understand. And after this, I'm going to be having a word with the Jedi Council about General Krell and whether he should be allowed to continue commanding clones. But, for now, Krell is in command. Trust me, I want nothing more than to leave Krell behind and carry out our own attack. But, I don't want to leave the clones to his mercy," Rommel says.

"Still, there's something not right about him," one of the other Canadians says.

"I know. But if we stay with Krell and the clones, maybe we can figure out just what that is. In any case, that's a mystery we can solve after we conquer this airbase," Rommel says.

Rommel glances over at the clones, seeing they're getting ready to move out. "Alright, men. Move out," he orders. All 50 Canadian troops salute, then move to follow the clones into the gorge.

The clones and Canadians soon begin their march down the gorge. As they go, they see some of the strange flying creatures they had seen earlier flying overhead.

"They look spooked," Echo says.

Suddenly, the ground begins to shake. Every clone and Canadian troop stops where they are, looking around. "What the…?" one of the Canadians says.

Suddenly, a massive machine that looks like a millipede of sorts bursts out of the ground.

"Oh, s***!" one of the Canadians says.

The machine lets out some cry, then comes down on some clones as it begins to fire blaster cannons all over its body.

"Blast it!" Rex shouts. Clones and Canadians alike open fire with their blasters and assault rifles, but the Umbaran tank shrugs it all off, even fire from AT-RTs. It then begins to scuttle over the ground, firing its laser cannons all the while.

Then, several more of the tanks burst out of the ground and begin firing their laser cannons at the clones and Canadians.

"It's head is ray shielded! We need rocket launchers!" Hardcase yells.

"No problem!" one of the Canadians says. Thirty of the Canadians in the platoon have M203 grenade launchers attached to their assault rifles. Each man loads a grenade and snaps the launcher into position.

Then, at a signal from the platoon leader, they all jump into view of the tanks, aim their weapons, and fire. Each tank is hit by six grenades. The grenades tear open the front of the tanks, and one by one, the tanks explode along their lengths.

The clones just kind of stand there for a moment, then cheer. "Well, that was easy," Hardcase says.

"Don't jinx it," a Canadian soldier says.

"Let's move on!" Rex says.

The clones and Rex regroup, then continue their march down the gorge towards the airbase. Now a number of Canadians are leading, with grenades loaded into their grenade launchers.

As they continue down the gorge, Rex stops for a moment to take another look through his binoculars. As he scans the terrain up ahead, he suddenly sees two massive, six legged crab like tanks with a massive cannon on their backs walking towards them.

"Oh, no," Rex says. He then turns and shouts, "Fall back!"

The tanks fire their main cannons, taking out a number of clones as the troops fall back.

Then, they hear hear something. Glancing up, the clones and Canadians are relieved to see a pair of SF-15s diving to the attack.

The two fighters separate, each one targeting a single tank. Each one locks up a tank and ripple fires each of their six SGM-65 Maverick missiles. These missiles, slightly larger than normal Mavericks, and designed to take out shielded targets, streak down towards the tanks. The missiles find their targets, smashing into the tanks at Mach 1, their combined warheads pounding the tanks and ripping them apart.

The clones and Canadians cheer as the Space Eagles pull out of their dives. Then, the Canadians hear over their comms, "All Terran troops, this is Rapier 1. We just destroyed two tanks, but I've spotted two more coming up behind them. They're going to be in range soon, and we're out of missiles. There won't be any more fighters to help you soon enough."

The Canadians deflate. One of them heads to Rex and says, "The lead pilot just said he saw two more tanks approaching."

Rex sighs, then contacts Krell. As the hologram comes up, Rex says, "General, we have two more tanks incoming. We'll be overpowered. We need reinforcements."

"The rest of our forces are holding the entrance to the gorge so you can break through to the airbase," Krell responds.

"Excuse my rudeness, but screw that, General. I'm taking men into the gorge," Rommel says firmly. He then turns to his troops and says, "5 platoons with me!" Before Krell can protest, Rommel charges into the gorge, with 5 platoons of Canadian troops following him.

As Rommel charges into the gorge, he raises his commlink and says, "Rex, this is Rommel. I'm coming with 5 platoons to reinforce you, but I doubt that's gonna be enough to destroy the tanks. But, I've got an idea. Send some men to capture some starfighters from the Umbaran airbase and use them on the tanks."

"That's a good idea, Colonel. I'll send Fives and Hardcase," Rex says, quickly turning to the two clones and giving them their orders.

Fives and Hardcase sneak off while the rest of the clones dig in, waiting for the tanks to arrive. It doesn't take long before Rommel and his troops arrive on the scene.

"Alright, men! Let's do this!" Rommel shouts.

Within a minute, the tanks appear, and begin firing their weapons. Some of the blasts don't even touch anybody, thanks to how well the clone and Canadians are dug in. Other succeed in killing some of the clones and Canadians.

The clones and Canadians open fire with all their weapons, including rocket and grenade launchers. However, the weapons fail to so much as put a few scratches on the tanks.

For a number of tense minutes, the clones and Canadians desperately hold off the tanks. Then, right as Rommel is about to try and charge the tanks and attack them with his lightsaber, two Umbaran starfighters finally appear overhead.

Fives and Hardcase laugh joyfully as they fire their weapons down on the tanks. It takes several volleys of fire, but the tanks finally succumb to the fierce fire.

Clones and Canadians begin cheering as Fives and Hardcase begin returning the starfighters to the airbase.

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the gorge, Krell is watching what happened. "Impressive," he mutters. Then, turning to Sergeant Appo, he says, "The defenses are down! All units, attack the air base!"

"Move out!" Appo relays to the men, and the rest of the clones and Canadians begin making their way into the gorge.

Joining with the advance force, they press their attack against the airbase. Within minutes, the remaining Umbarans at the base are either captured or imprisoned.

Rommel and Rex walk up to a group of clones. Rommel smiles and says, "Well done, Fives and Hardcase. Despite your clear lack of experience and little control over the fighters, you did a good job."

"Thank you, Colonel," Fives says.

Right then, Krell walks up. "Captain, status report. What is our situation?" he asks.

"General, we have taken the base and cut off enemy supply lines to the capital," Rex responds.

"Luck has smiled on you today, Captain. Consider yourself fortunate," Krell says.

"It wasn't all luck, sir. A lot of men died to take this base," Rex says.

"The price for such victory. Perhaps someday you'll realize this," Krell says.

Rommel narrows his eyes at Krell, wanting badly to give Krell a piece of his mind. But before he can, Krell says, "Dismissed," and walks away.

"He's the one that will never understand," Fives says to Rex.

"Fives is right, Captain Rex. When a commander shows such lack of respect for their men, they no longer deserve the title of commander," Rommel says.

Everyone stares after Krell, wondering what the rest of the campaign will hold.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this one.**

**So, with the intervention of the SF-15s and the time they had to prepare for more tanks, I figured this chapter wouldn't need to be as long. I hope you don't mind that this was a shorter chapter. The next two will be longer than this one.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	42. Chapter 42- Plan of Dissent

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**Hope you like this one.**

**CT7567Rules: **The SF-15 has two laser cannons under each wingtip. It still carries it's 20mm cannon though.

**Guest DCDGojira:** At this point, the only members of the Terran Jedi Order are still just kids. I may show a chapter showing them being trained, but I won't say a definite yes. Also, I will be doing a third story in this series which will feature the conflict with the First Order.

* * *

Chapter 42- Plan of Dissent

Rommel walks beside Krell as the general inspects the captured Umbaran airbase. Several clones follow them.

"The insurgents have stepped up their attack, sir," Dogma reports.

"They want their base back. We cannot let our guard down for a moment. Have all Umbaran security reconfigured and locked down. Interrogate the prisoners if you have to. But I want this base under our complete control, and I don't want excuses," Krell says firmly.

Right then, Rex walks up. "Sir, there a transmission from General Kenobi," he reports.

"I'll take it in the tower," Krell says, and he and Rommel heard for the tower.

Riding a lift up to the observatory at the top of the tower, Krell and Rommel emerge into the room. As they do, the Umbaran holoprojector projects an image of Obi Wan in front of them.

"General Kenobi, do you read me?" Krell asks as the hologram takes shape.

"Congratulations on your capture of the Umbaran airbase, General. It's refreshing to have good news," Obi Wan says.

"There will be time for celebration when we've taken that capital," Krell says.

"Yes, well, I'm afraid that's going to be more difficult than anticipated. Their attacks have increased, and their long range missiles are forcing us to retreat from our positions," Obi Wan responds.

"Seriously? I thought cutting off their arms shipments was the entire reason for taking this airbase," Rommel says.

"It seems they're receiving new arms shipments directly from a supply ship orbiting…" Obi Wan, but his voice suddenly cuts out and the hologram falters.

"General Kenobi?" Krell asks.

In a garbled voice, Obi Wan says, "Having difficult transmit…They must be jamming our signals."

"Are we unable to destroy the supply ship?" Rommel asks.

"We're trying, but with little success. Some of your Terran fighters have gotten very close, but their fleet outnumbers ours and the extra ships we were promised have not yet arrived," Obi Wan responds.

"We'll just have to take that capital regardless of the missiles. My forces will meet you at the rendezvous coordinates," Krell says.

Rommel looks at Krell aghast. Obi Wan seems similarly troubled as he says, "We cannot expect…" But the transmission cuts off again, and this time the hologram fades.

"I'm trying to get him back, sir!" one of the clones in the room says.

"Don't bother. They're jamming our transmissions. We are on our own," Krell says.

"General, you can't be serious as to propose we march right into the path of those missiles?" Rommel asks.

"I am serious, Colonel. If our fleet is unable to destroy that supply ship, we have no other choice," Krell says.

"That will mean certain death for most if not all our men!" Rommel protests.

"There is no guarantee of that, Colonel. I want your men ready to move out along with the clones in 12 hours," Krell responds.

Rommel narrows his eyes, having had enough of Krell. "No," he says.

Krell glares at Rommel. "No?" he questions dangerously.

"If you want to march into death, that's fine. I'll send a few men to accompany the clones, but I'm not going to put my men at risk for your suicide mission. I know I can't force you to stop, but I won't be a part of it. My men will remain on guard the airbase, but they will not be going anywhere out of this base unless the threat of the missiles has been reduced or neutralized," Rommel says firmly.

Krell and Rommel continue to glare at each other before Krell says angrily, "Fine." He then stomps off angrily, leaving Rommel glaring after him.

Rommel soon heads down the tower and walks over to one of the hangars, where a number of clones are gathered. As he does, he sees a number of explosions near the border of the base.

One of the two Canadian troops groans a bit and says, "This a turning into a second Vietnam War."

"I have to agree with you there," Rommel says.

Rommel and his two companions walk into the hangar. As he does, he hears Rex say, "I don't agree with him either, but I don't have a better plan."

"Well, what about using these starfighters to destroy the supply ship?" Echo asks.

"Not a bad idea, Echo," Rommel says as he walks in, all the clones turning towards him.

"The Umbarans have the supply ship well defended. However, if we use their own starfighters, we can masquerade as Umbarans and sneak right part their defenses. The question is…have you cracked the codes?"

"Yes, Colonel," Fives says.

"Excellent. If we this plan works, we'll cut off arms to the capital," Rommel says. He then looks at Rex and says, "Come with me, Rex. Let's go propose this to General Krell."

Rex nods and follows Rommel. They heard towards the tower and take the lift up to the command center.

As the two emerge from the lift, Rex looks over at Krell, who is examining a map being projected by the holoprojector. "General Krell. With all due respect, might I suggest another option to secure the capital?"

"What would that be, captain?" asks Krell, not looking away from the map.

"My men have cracked the Umbaran codes. If we use the starfighters, we can sneak past their defenses and destroy the supply ship, cutting off arms to the capital," Rex explains.

"And who do you propose would fly these starfighters? Are your troops now pilots?" Krell asks.

"As a matter of fact, General, I do know for a fact that two of the Canadian troops under my command have some level of flight training. I'm sure, with a little bit of time, they can figure out how to fly those things," Rommel says.

"I need your men to protect this airbase if you still refuse to participate in my attack. If the Umbarans retake this space, it will make things far more difficult," Krell says to Rommel. Then, he turns to Rex and says, "I'm afraid I can't afford to waste any clones on frivolous adventures. We need everyone to take the capital."

Rommel narrows his eyes. He then says, "Come on, Captain." He and Rex then turn and walk back out of the tower.

* * *

(Some time later)

Rommel slashes with his lightsaber, then pretends to parry a blow. Knowing that he wasn't going to really have anything to do for a while, he decided to take some time for lightsaber training.

As he continues to practice, he suddenly hears a loud explosion. Turning around, he sees smoke rising from a new hole in the door of one of the hangars.

Rommel smirks a bit as he deactivates his lightsaber. "Well, you guys are in for it now. Krell isn't gonna be happy," he says as he marches over to the hangar.

As he enters the hangar, he sees Krell is already there, arguing with Hardcase and Fives. Echo, Tup, and a couple of other clones, as well as a few Canadian troops. As Rommel walks in, Krell turns to Rex and says, "These Umbaran fighters are not fit for flight. I want these fighters locked down." Krell then storms out of the hangar.

Rommel smirks a little bit as he walks up to them. "Well, that didn't go well. Who blew up the door?" he asks.

"Hardcase," Echo says with a smirk.

"Well, he's clearly out for flying. I'd suggest Fives and Echo and one of my men fly the fighters," Rommel says.

Everyone looks at Rommel. "Wait. You're in favor of this?" Echo asks.

"Hell yes. Krell's being a straight idiot right now. So you bet I approve of this," Rommel says.

Fives and Echo smile, then Fives says, "I'm gonna go talk to Rex. Colonel, if you could pick one of your men to fly this mission, we'll head out once me and Echo get back." He and Echo then head out of the hangar.

Rommel walks over to one of the Canadians in the hangar, a young 1st Lieutenant named Travis Doyle. "Lieutenant Doyle, do you feel up for this?"

Doyle nods once. "If this will help us conquer this planet, you bet I'm up for it," he says confidently.

"Alright. We'll wait for Fives and Echo to get back, and they'll show you what they've learned about how to control these things," Rommel says.

Fives and Echo return after a little while, and they start showing Lieutenant Doyle what the basic controls are for the starfighters.

About 20 minutes later, Fives, Echo, and Doyle sneak their way over to three starfighters and climb into the cockpit spheres. Doyle takes a moment to familiarize himself with the layout, then lifts the fighter off the ground as Fives and Echo do the same.

As Rommel and Rex are talking, a clone next to them points and says, "Look, sirs!"

Rommel and Rex turn to see the three fighters lifting up and flying off into the sky. Rex and Rommel both smirk a bit.

As the three fighters climb into the sky, Doyle says over their comms, "Well. This is a little trickier to control than I imagined. I really hope we're not gonna regret doing this."

"Well, it's a better idea than Krell's plan," Fives says.

"You know, I'm mostly just doing this because I don't like him," Echo says.

"That's reason enough," Fives responds.

"Can't argue with you there. General Krell is quite dislikable," Doyle says.

The three form up and continue up into the atmosphere. Then, they break through cloud cover, and Fives yells, "Whoa! What the-?!"

Above them, a number of Separatist ships and a hail of laser fire fills the skies. Republic Y-Wings and Z-95s and Terran SF-15s and Su-36s weave among the ships, trying to weaken the Separatist fleet protecting the supply ship.

"Try to fly steady. We're going!" Fives orders.

The three rearrange into one line, flying between some of the Separatist ships. As they do, they see a pair of Umbaran starfighters pursuing an Su-36 up ahead. As the Umbaran fighters fire, the Su-36 pilot pulls a Cobra maneuver, and the Umbaran fighters fly right past him. The Su-36 then fires two missiles, destroying the Umbaran fighters.

Echo whistles in his cockpit and says, "D***, those Flankers are good!"

"Don't get an itchy trigger finger. We have to blend in!" Doyle says just in case.

As they fly past a dreadnought, a formation of 4 Umbaran starfighters pull in behind them. For several tense moments, the two clones and the Canadian hold their breath. Then, the fighters bank away with two Su-36s in hot pursuit.

"Looks like they think we're Umbaran, all right," Echo says.

"There's the supply ship! Follow me!" Fives says as the supply ship appears above them.

"Let's do this, guys!" Doyle says as he and Echo follow Fives up to the ship.

Down on the ground, Rex and Rommel are doing an inventory of captured weapons when Krell walks up behind them. "Captain. My flight officer reports the launch of three starfighters. I thought I ordered those ships locked down," Krell says.

"Sorry for the confusion, sir. I authorized the recon of the delta in preparation for your attack on the capital. Colonel Rommel had one of his men fly as well so that someone with some flight experience was on the mission," Rex explains calmly.

"You took it under your own authority to launch such a reconnaissance?" Krell demands.

"Oh, yes, sir. I am sure the report will make your strategy more effective," Rex says calmly.

"I want that report as soon as they are back," Krell says angrily before turning and storming off.

Rex and Rommel watch him walk away. Then, they see Dogma and Tup walking across the tarmac in the direction of the tower, where Krell is now entering.

"I've got it," Rex says as he walks forward to deal with them. Rommel meanwhile looks up at the sky and says, "You better pull this off, men. Or we're in trouble."

As this is happening, Fives, Echo, and Doyle fly up to the supply ship and fly inside. As they fly through the hangars towards the site of the main reactor, they fly over some B1 droids who are moving some cargo. Fives' unintentionally hits one of the droids with his fighter. Echo and Doyle then fly past, and the droids sees Echo in his fighter and send out a warning.

As they continue to fly through the hangar, they see blast doors closing up ahead. "Oh, come on. You couldn't have just made it easy for us?" Doyle asks before shooting an Umbaran missile at the doors, blasting a hole in it large enough for the fighters to fly through.

As they continue to fly, Fives locks in on the reactor up ahead. "Reactor core locked. Prepare missiles," he calls to the other two.

Just moments later, the reactor comes into view up ahead. "Fire missiles!" Fives orders, and each of the three fires a missile towards the reactor. But, right before the missiles can hit the reactor, a ray shield comes up and blocks them.

"Ray shields! Hit the deck!" Fives says. All three of them quickly reverse and stop their fighters in mid air, and they quickly begin firing their laser cannons at approaching battle droids.

"This may have been a bad idea after all," Fives says.

"Not yet, it's not. Cover me!" Doyle shouts as he deactivates the shields around his cockpit and dashes for the door leading into the reactor room.

"Doyle!" Echo calls after him, but Doyle is already through the door.

Hurrying up to the reactor, Doyle removes the four grenades he has on him. He pulls the pins and sets them against one of the columns surrounding him. He then dashes back out of the reactor room.

Racing towards his fighter, Doyle shouts, "We got about ten seconds before my grenades go off! Fly!"

Fives and Echo take off back the way they came in. Doyle hops into his fighter, powers it up, and takes off after them.

As they streak down the hangar, the four grenades go off, setting off a chain reaction that destroys the main reactor. A massive explosion begins to follow the hangar, just behind the fighters.

"Come on! Come on!" Fives says as he tries to keep ahead of the flames.

After what feels like an hour, they finally make it out of the hangar right before explosions begin tearing apart the supply ship. Doyle cheers as he, Fives, and Echo head back down towards the surface.

Back at the airbase, Rex and Rommel, accompanied by Tup, look up as they hear a rumble. Looking up at the sky, they see light from the explosion filtering through the clouds. Then, the three starfighters descend through the clouds and continue diving down towards the base.

"They did it!" Tup says excitedly as he walks over to the spot where the fighters are in the process of landing.

"You did it!" Rommel says with a grin.

"Yes. Thank goodness Lieutenant Doyle brought some grenades with him," Fives says.

Right then, they hear something. Turning around, they see three clones approaching.

"General Krell would like to see them in the tower," the lead clone says.

Rommel narrows his eyes. "He can see Fives and Echo. But Lieutenant Doyle is staying here," he says.

The clones don't respond but just wait. Fives and Echo shrug and follow the clones into the tower, with Rex following them.

Rommel waits on the airbase for them to return. About ten minutes later, Rex emerges from the tower.

"What's going on, Rex?" Rommel asks.

"General Krell has had Fives and Echo thrown in the brig, and they're to be court-martialled. He's also asked that Lieutenant Doyle be confined in the brig for defying his order," Rex says.

Rommel narrows his eyes. "Not gonna happen. Lieutenant Doyle will remain by my side and under my supervision, but he's not going in the brig. In any case, Krell and the Republic don't have the authority to court-martial Lieutenant Doyle anyways," Rommel says.

Rex just nods before heading back into the tower. Rommel glares up at the top of the tower. His patience with Krell is dwindling by the second, and it's not gonna be long before it disappears completely.

* * *

**And, I'll end right there. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, obviously, I had Hardcase survive. So, he'll continue to show up.**

**Obviously, Rommel and Krell are getting increasingly at odds with each other. And I think you can guess that it's going to come to a head next chapter.**

**Next chapter may not be up until Sunday, but I'll try and get it up tomorrow if I can. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	43. Chapter 43- Carnage of Krell

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter, and the last one of the Umbara arc.  
**

**Let's get to it.**

**Sectooper: **Yes, I did put that in the chapter because of what you said in your review.

**Guest DCDGojira:** You are correct. The second story will take place in the Galactic Civil War.

* * *

Chapter 43- Carnage of Krell

The door to the lift opens, and Rex and Rommel emerge from it into the command center, walking over to Krell. True to Rommel's promise to keep the man close to him, Doyle is right behind him.

"General Krell. I respectfully request that you reconsider court-martialing Fives and Echo," Rex says respectfully.

"The actions ARC troopers 5555 and 1409 were a clear act of treachery and disregard for my command. If punishment isn't swift, their defiance may inspire others to follow suit," Krell says.

"Sir, the men are with you. It's just that some of them feel like you're putting their lives in danger needlessly," Rex says.

"All the more reason to send a clear message that I am in charge and insubordination will not be tolerated. The truth is, these clones have had a difficult time respecting my command since the beginning. I've seen it before. Some clones are just defective. They aren't able to succumb to authority. You're right, Captain. I don't think I can court-martial them. That will only be a waste of time, and that's something we don't have. I'm afraid they'll need to be disposed of. Prepare a squad for execution," Krell says, walking past Rex as he finishes.

"What?! Bu-but sir!" Rex protests in astonishment.

"You heard me, Captain! Have it done immediately, or I'll do it myself!" Krell orders.

"You've got to be kidding me, General. This campaign won't last much longer! There's no reason to execute them now! Just keep them in the brig until they can be sent back to Coruscant!" Rommel says angrily.

"The Umbarans have kept up their attacks. Who knows when we could be overrun? I will not tolerate traitors like them being captured, or being set loose. This is my order!" Krell shouts back at Rommel.

Rommel glares at Krell. "You're already treading on eggshells with me, Krell. I am already pissed that you think you have the authority to imprison and court-martial one of my men. This is just adding to my irritation. I'd advise you to think carefully about your future actions and avoid pissing me off even more," he says angrily before storming out of the command center.

* * *

(short time later)

A clone firing squad of six men marches in single file into position, then does a left face and lowers their blaster rifles.

Dogma, walking in front of the firing squad, shouts, "Line up the prisoners!"

Several clones bring Fives and Echo, who aren't wearing their armor, but just the comfortable clothing they wear under the armor.

Rommel and several Canadians are present, all glaring. None of them are angry at the clones, but at Krell, who Rommel has noticed is watching from the tower.

As the clones escorting them place Fives and Echo in position, Dogma asks, "Will the prisoners request to be blindfolded?"

Neither Fives or Echo respond to Dogma's question. After a moment, Dogma turns away and says, "I'll take that as a No."

"I hope you can live with yourself, Dogma," Fives says venomously. Rommel also shoots Dogma a dirty look, unable to believe he's being so uncaring about this.

Dogma stands beside Rex and calls out, "Ready weapons!"

The firing squad raises their rifles to their shoulders. "Never thought we'd go out like this," Echo says.

"Aim!" Dogma calls, and the firing squad aims their rifles at Fives and Echo.

Dogma is about to give the order, but Fives suddenly shouts, "Wait! This is wrong! The general is making a mistake, and he needs to be called on! No clone should have to go out this way! We are loyal soldiers! We follow orders, but we are not a bunch of unthinking droids! We are men! We must be counted on to make the right decision. Especially when the orders we are given are wrong!"

"Fire!" Dogma shouts. The clones seem to struggle for a split second before firing.

And the bolts slam into the wall around Fives and Echo, but none of them finding their targets. Fives and Echo have their eyes closed, but slowly open them as they realize they're still alive.

"Wha-what happened?" Dogma asks the firing squad, who responds by dropping their rifles.

Rex places a hand on Dogma's shoulder and says, "They're doing the right thing, Dogma, because if this is how soldiers are rewarded for heroic actions, then one day every man in this battalion may face a similar fate." He then turns to the clones that escorted Fives and Echo and says, "Take off their binders."

"No, we have orders. We have to go through with this!" Dogma protests.

"You aren't gonna find anyone who'll do it, Dogma. As I've heard on Earth, what's the point in stopping the Separatists if we only become as immoral as they are in the process?" Rommel says. Dogma doesn't respond as the clones remove the binders from Fives and Echo and take them back to the tower.

Rex heads up the tower to speak to Krell, knowing the general is not going to be pleased. Rommel, on the other hand, stays with his men down at the base of the tower.

As Rommel walks up to a squad of Canadian troops, one of them turns to Rommel and asks, "Did General Krell really try and have those two clones executed?"

"Yes, he did," Rommel says.

Another Canadian rolls his eyes. "This guy, or whatever the heck his species is, is out of control," he says.

"Yeah. He's not showing any regard for the lives of his clones, or for us for that matter. He issued orders against a perfectly rational idea to take out the supply ship. And then he not only tried to execute those two clones, but tried to imprison and court martial Lieutenant Doyle when he has no authority to do so? He's drunk on his own power. He should not be a general," another Canadian says.

"I agree. I already told Krell he's walking on eggshells with me. Next time he does something stupid, reckless, or irrespective of his men's lives, I'm gonna snap," Rommel says.

"I'd pay to see that," one of the Canadians says with a smirk, drawing a few more smirks from some of the other men.

"Do you think he's crossed the line into not being fit for command anymore?" one of the Canadians asks.

"I don't know. I don't think he's done enough for us to try and contact the Republic and ask them to remove him from command. But I'm definitely going to be having a word with the Jedi Council after this about allowing Krell to command clones in the future," Rommel says.

Rommel heads off to continue his lightsaber training. However, after a few minutes, Rex comes out of the tower and walks over to Rommel.

"Rex. What's up?" Rommel asks.

"The Umbarans ambushed one of our platoons scouting around and seized their weapons and uniforms. The clone who reported it said it seems like they're planning to use the uniforms to launch a massive sneak attack on the base. He's ordered all clones to move out immediately and hit them now so we can break through to the capital. He's also ordered that you remain here to guard the airbase in case any Umbarans get past us," Rex says.

Keeping himself visually calm despite what's going through his head, Rommel nods respectfully. "Alright. Good luck, Rex," he says. Rex nods and walks off to marshal the clones.

Rommel watches as the clones march away from the airbase, heading towards the capital. However, as he watches them march off, something is nagging at him. Until now, Krell had been wanting the Canadians to take part in the assault on the capital. Now, he's done a sudden 180. Plus, that story of the Umbarans disguising themselves as clones seems a little too strange.

It doesn't take long before Rommel turns and walks over towards where the bulk of the Canadian troops are hanging around. As soon as he gets close, he says loudly, "Two platoons, with me right now!"

The Canadians look at him for a moment, then react quickly. Two platoons gather their weapons and form up with Rommel.

"Alright. I don't want General Krell to realize what we're doing. I want everyone to keep low until they get into the trees," Rommel says.

The Canadian troops nod and scatter, keeping low out of sight as they leave the base. Once they're in the trees, they form up again and follow Rommel in the direction the clones went.

After just a few minutes, Rommel suddenly hears explosions and blaster bolts coming from up ahead.

"Double time, men! Swing around and come in from the right!" Rommel orders.

The Canadians pick up their pace, swinging towards the right before coming back to the left.

As the Canadians come over a rise, they see a sight that chills them up ahead. Two groups of clones, one the men of the 501st and the other comprising what appears to be clones from the 212th, are fighting against each other.

"Come on, men! Each group thinks the other are disguised Umbarans, not clones! Come on!" Rommel shouts.

The Canadians follow Rommel down the rise and run right towards the battle site. As they get close enough, the Canadians begin shouting at the top of their lungs and firing their assault rifles into the air to draw attention.

Both groups turn to see the Canadians charging in, and each immediately recognizes their camouflage uniforms as those of the Canadian Army.

As soon as he gets close, Rommel bellows at the top of his lungs, "That's enough! You're all clones! Take off your helmets!"

Each side feels horror begin to rise in them, and slowly begin to take their helmets off. Sure enough, the "clones" of the 212th are indeed clones, and not disguised Umbarans. The clones of the two units stare at each other in horror, not wanting to believe what is happening.

The Canadians walk up to the two sides, trying to calm/comfort the clones, who are stunned by what they've done, as well as try and help the wounded.

"This can't be happening. What have we done?" Tup asks in shock as he sits on a rock.

"I…don't understand. Why did these troopers attack us?" Dogma asks Rex.

Before Rex can respond, Kix runs up and says, "Captain, I've found the platoon leader. It's Waxer. He's still alive."

Rex, along with Rommel, follow Kix over to where two clones of the 212th are, with one of the clones leaned against a tree trunk.

Rex kneels down in front of Waxer and removes his helmet. It's clear that Waxer is wounded.

"Waxer. Tell me. Who gave you the orders to attack us?" Rex asks. Rommel, fury rising in him, already knows the answer.

Waxer coughs a bit before saying, "It…it was General Krell. He sent us to these coordinates to stop the enemy. We thought they were wearing our armor, but it was…" His eyes widen, and a tear rolls down his face as he gets out, "You."

"Kix. Take care of him. He should live if he competent medical attention soon enough," Rommel says.

Rex and Rommel both turn to each other. Angry looks on their faces.

"Round up the men," Rommel says in a tone of fury.

Rex hurriedly gathers a number of clones and forms them up.

Rommel walks in front of the clones, his face still filled with anger. "All of us know who is responsible for what happened out here. What we don't know is why, but this is the last straw. It's time to do something. What I'm about to say could be considered high treason by some, but it's our only option. If any of you wish to opt out, do it now," he says. Without hesitation, the clones all take a step forward, showing they're more than willing to follow Rommel.

"For his actions, I hereby declare that General Pong Krell is relieved of his command, and that I hereby assume command of both clone units in addition to the Canadian units already under my command. And my first order is that, for treason against the Republic, General Krell is to be arrested and detained with lethal force is necessary," Rommel says. No clone shows any sign of wanting to back down.

Rommel immediately rounds up all the clones and Canadians who accompanied him, and begins marching them back to the airbase. When they reach the airbase, a force of about 10 clones and 10 Canadians follows Rommel towards the tower, while the rest remind behind to guard the perimeter and stand watch in case Krell escapes the tower. As the group heads towards the tower, none of them notice Dogma, who had been in the back of the group, stop and break away, looking disgusted at them.

Rommel and Rex, along with a few clones and Canadians, make their way to the brig, where Fives and Echo are waiting. A clone lowers the shield keeping them in their cell, and two Canadian troops hold out blasters to them. Some of the clones also bring forward Fives' and Echo's armor, which the two don before joining Rommel's group.

Finally, the lift opens in the command center, and the clones and Canadians rush out, aiming their weapons right at Krell. Then, Rex and Rommel emerge from the lift. Rommel glares at Krell's back and says, "General Pong Krell, for treason against the Republic, you are relieved of command and under arrest!"

Krell turns around, smirking. "You seek my position, Colonel?"

"No. I want to make sure your traitorous a** pays for what you've done," Rommel says angrily.

"Explain your actions, General!" Rex demands, aiming his blaster pistols at Krell.

"My actions?" Krell asks innocently.

"For ordering your troops against one another!" Rex says angrily.

"Oh, that. I'm surprised you were able to figure it out, for a clone," Krell says with contempt.

The clones slowly close in. Rommel slowly removes his lightsaber, ready to activate it at a moment's notice.

"Don't make us kill you, General. Just come quietly," Rommel says.

No sooner are the words out of his mouth than Krell sends out a massive Force wave, knocking everyone in the room back and knocking Rommel into a wall, dazing him.

"You dare to attack a Jedi?" Krell demands in indignation.

"Get him!" Rex shouts.

Krell laughs as he begins blocking the blaster bolts fired by the clones and Canadians. He manages to cut down two clones and a Canadian before turning to Rex and saying, "I will not be undermined by creatures bred in some laboratory." He then turns and runs towards the window, smashing it open and leaping out.

Krell lands at the base of the tower. A clone sees him and shouts, "Get him!"

Krell grins as he charges into the midst of the clones ahead of him, cutting down several of them. He then spins his lightsabers, blocking the hail of blaster bolts and bullets fired at him by several hundred clones and Canadians.

However, he's not quite quick enough to block all the bullets fired from Canadian assault rifles. Two bullets manage to hit him, wounding him. Deciding it's best to flee, he sends out a Force wave, clearing a path for him, and races for the treeline.

Back in the tower, Rommel is roused by his men. Looking around, he sees Rex holding his lightsaber out to him.

"Thanks, Rex. Let's move!" he says as he gets up and takes his lightsaber.

Rommel and the others still in the command center take the lift down to the ground. As soon as the doors open, they race across the airbase to follow Krell.

As they near a parked Umbaran starfighter, Dogma emerges from behind it, his blaster raised, and says, "Hold it right there!"

Everyone stops, aiming their weapons at Dogma. "Lower your weapon, Dogma," Rex orders.

"I-I can't do that, sir," Dogma responds.

"That's an order!" Rex says loudly.

"It's my duty. You're all traitors!" Dogma says.

Rex removes his helmet and says, "I used to believe that being a good soldier meant doing everything they told you. That's how they engineered us. But we're not droids. We're not programmed. You have to learn to make your own decisions!"

Dogma points his blaster at Rommel, who narrows his eyes and aims his pistol at Dogma's face. "Don't even think about it, Dogma," he says.

Dogma stares back at Rommel, then slowly lowers his blaster. Immediately, two Canadian troops tackle Dogma, pinning him to the ground and pulling his arms behind him so they can cuff him.

"Take him to the brig," Rommel orders. Then, starting to run again, he shouts, "Men! Don't let General Krell escape!"

The clones and Canadians race into the trees, hoping that some clones and Canadians already in the trees might be able to slow Krell down.

Once in the trees, Rommel and Rex separate, with Rommel taking a squad of Canadians and Rex taking a squad of clones. They stay rather close, but far enough away from each other that they can cover more ground.

After a minute, Rex asks into his commlink, "Anybody got anything?"

"Ah, negative, captain. We lost him," a clone responds. Then, just a second later, the same clone says, "Wait."

There's the sound of lightsabers, then the sound of screaming clones. Rex motions for his men to take cover.

Fives uses his visor to look through the trees, and sees Krell a ways away, cutting down several clones. He then seems to notice them and start leaping in their direction.

"He's coming this way!" Fives says, and the clones duck down to hide, ready to receive him.

For several moments, there's silence. Then, Krell's voice echoes around them, "You should have listened to the ARC troopers from the beginning, Captain."

Krell's laugh echoes around them, slightly unnverving them. Then, they hear him say, "He was right. I was using you."

Krell's laugh echoes again. Then, it happens again, only this time it sounds much closer. And just a moment later, Krell lands in the middle of several clones, scattering them. He reignites his lightsabers as he looks around at the clones and says, "You've all been my pawns!"

Suddenly, there's the sound of a lightsaber igniting. Krell turns around, and sees Rommel sprinting towards him, his blue lightsaber held at his side.

Krell smirks as he watches Rommel approach. Then, Rommel jumps onto a tree trunk and uses it as a springboard, lunging right at Krell.

Rommel slashes at Krell's head. Krell blocks it with one of his lightsabers. Rommel follows up with a slash towards Krell's leg, but Krell blocks it. Krell then tries slashing at Rommel with both his sabers, but Rommel deactivates his saber and does a back hand spring before reigniting his lightsaber and charging to reengage.

Rommel and Krell begin a furious duel. Rommel, recognizing he can't directly compete with Krell's size and strength, as well as with the fact that Krell is wielding two double bladed lightsabers at the same time, he resorts to guerilla tactics, trying to keep out of Krell's reach as much as possible. The tactics work, keeping Krell from hitting him but allowing him to keep Krell busy.

After almost a minute, Rommel slashes his lightsaber at Krells leg, then whips around and slashes at his side. Krell manages to block both blows and force Rommel back. Rommel responds by leaping up and trying to bring his lightsaber down towards Krell's head, and Krell blocks it with both of his lightsabers.

Rommel smirks at Krell as their lightsabers clash. "Well, Krell. Looks like I'm better than you thought," he says. He then grins even more and says, "It seems like you've also forgotten my lightsaber isn't my only weapon." And with that, he rapidly pulls out a blaster pistol from its holster, switches it to stun, and fires it at Krell. The stun ray hits Krell in the stomach, and he collapses to the ground, unconscious.

Rommel lowers his lightsaber, smirking down at Krell, then deactivates his lightsaber.

Tup and Hardcase hurry forward to cuff Krell. At the same time, Rex walks up beside Rommel.

"Nice work, Colonel," he says.

* * *

(20 minutes later)

Rommel, Rex, and several clones and Canadians ride the control platform down through the brig. Finally, they stop right in front of a cell where Krell is sitting. Krell looks up and growls at them.

"Why, General? Why kill your own men?" Rex demands.

Krell laughs as he stands up before saying, "Because I can. Because you fell for it. Because you're inferior."

"Cut the crap, Krell. Why did you turn on us?" Rommel demands.

Krell laughs before saying, "A new power is rising. I have foreseen it. The Jedi are going to lose this war. In its place is going to rise a new order, and I will rule as part of it."

"Wow. Classic greed. So what, you're a Separatist all of a sudden?" Rommel demands.

"I serve no one's side. Only my own. And soon, my new master," Krell responds.

"You're an agent of Dooku," Rex says angrily.

"Not yet. But when I get out of here, I will be. After I've succeeded in driving the Republic from Umbara, the Count will reward my actions, and make me his new apprentice," Krell says.

Dogma is in the cell next to Krell. As he hears this, he pipes up and says loudly, "How could you do this? You had my trust, my loyalty. I followed all your orders, and you made me kill my brothers!"

Krell laughs as he turns to Dogma and says, "That's because you were the biggest fool of them all, Dogma! I counted on blind loyalty to make my plan succeed."

"Yeah, but your plan has failed. You're a traitor, and you'll be dealt with as one, Krell," Rommel says angrily.

"You are more naïve than I thought, Rommel. The Umbarans are going to retake this space. And when they do, I will be free," Krell says before sitting down on the floor of his cell.

Rommel scowls, then orders the clone manning the controls to take them back up.

Heading out of the tower, Rommel and Rex see Hardcase running up. "Colonel Rommel. We repaired the transmitter. It looks like it was sabotaged. We received a message from General Kenobi. His forces have captured the capital, and the remaining Umbarans are on their way here," Hardcase says.

"I want all troops on the perimeter now! We need to be ready for a full scale assault. Radio the fleet! See if we can get some air support!" Rommel orders.

"Yes, sir!" Hardcase repsonds.

Rommel turns to Rex, Fives, and Echo. "Sabotaged, huh? I think it's safe to say we know who sabotaged it," he says.

"I agree. General Krell has been against us from the beginning," Rex says.

"If the Umbarans get to him, he'll turn over all our intel- the defense codes, everything. He'll strike a crippling blow to the Republic," Fives says.

"We have to do something. We can't risk the possibility that he might escape," Echo adds.

"I agree. As long as Krell is alive, he's a threat to us and the Republic. And, by his treason and killing both his men and my men, he has signed his own death warrant," Rommel says.

"I agree," Rex says slowly.

They head back into the tower with a few Canadian troops. Returning to the brig, they release Dogma from his cell as Rex turns to Krell's cell.

Pulling out his blaster pistol, Rex says, "Turn around. Step towards the wall."

Krell rolls his eyes and does so. Echo lowers the cell door, and Rex orders, "On your knees!"

Krell chuckles as he says, "You're in a position of power now. How does it feel?"

"I said on your knees!" Rex says venomously.

Krell gets on his knees as he says, "It feels good, doesn't it? But I can sense your fear. You're shaking. Aren't you? What are you waiting for? The Umbarans are getting closer."

"I have to do this," Rex says.

"You can't do it, can you?" Krell says.

"I can," Rommel says. And without hesitation, he pulls his P226 pistol out of its holster, aims it right at Krell's back, and pulls the trigger three times.

The bullets go right through Krell's back, through his heart, and out his chest. Blood flows out of the wounds, and Krell gasps as he collapses to the floor of the cell, dead.

Rommel spins his pistol in hand before returning it to its holster. "You crossed me and tried to kill me, General. For that…you die," he says, feeling a sense of grim satisfaction.

The group heads back above ground. As they exit the tower, Rommel is delighted to see two flights of SA-10s diving all around the airbase, strafing approaching Umbarans with their cannons.

It doesn't take long before the Umbarans are retreating away from the airbase. Republic gunships fly down and deliver some reinforcements, as well as take away the wounded. Dogma is also taken away on the gunships.

Rommel looks out over the airbase. Fives walks up behind him and Rex and says, "General Kenobi's forces have routed the Umbarans from the capital, and the Terran Warthogs wiped out most of the rest of them. What few Umbarans are left have fled or have been captured. We did it. We took Umbara."

"We did. But at great cost. I look forward to the day that this war is over, and those Sith that have orchestrated it pay for what they've done," Rommel says looking up at the dark Umbaran sky, wondering when they'll finally be able to find that hidden Sith Master.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, I hope you liked how I did this one, and you liked me having Rommel face off with Krell.**

**So, my next episode I'll be covering is episode 13 of Season 4, the final episode of the Zygerrian arc. However, I have a question for all of my readers. Since the Super Bowl is tomorrow, should I write the next chapter to be the 501st and the 212th playing a football game during their period of rest after Umbara? Let me know in your reviews.**

**If I don't do the football chapter, then the Zygerrian chapter will probably be up Monday. Until the next chapter, whatever it may be, is posted, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	44. Chapter 44- GAR Football League

**Alright, everybody. Here we go.**

**So, I decided to go ahead and do this chapter, since a lot of people have said they'd like to see it. It'll be a little shorter, but should still be good. So, let's get to it.**

**Dalej0523**: Anakin will still be joining Palpatine. And I will say some Jedi may seek refuge on Terra.

**Guest DCDGojira:** The second story will only cover the three movies, not Star Wars Rebels.

**CT7567Rules: **I won't confirm that, but I won't deny it either. You'll just have to wait and see.

* * *

Chapter 44- GAR Football League

As the sun begins to set over Coruscant, thousands of people make their way to a newly converted arena. They are coming to the arena for an event that has been heavily advertised for the last few weeks.

In the immediate aftermath of the Terran campaign, the clones that had been stationed in America had seen some of the playoff games of the National Football League. The sport had fascinated a large number of clones, and many of them had started to learn how to play the game.

In the years since, a number of clones had continued to try and learn how to play American football. Later in 1992, the commanders, per clone request, had decided to organize a league of sorts. When clone units were on leave between battles, they would be able to play games against each other.

In preparation, an arena on Coruscant had been converted as a football field, and a number of NFL coaches and players had been invited to teach clones how to play.

Now, today is the first football game between two clone units. The game is going to be played between the 501st and the 212th. Following NFL tradition, they had selected mascot names for themselves to be known by during the game. The 501st were calling themselves the Bulldogs, and the 212th were calling themselves the Tigers. The coach for the 501st is Joe Gibbs, and the coach for the 212th is Marv Levy, both having volunteered for the duty. The 4 referees are all experienced American referees.

In the locker room, the clones of the 501st who had been chosen for the team are gathered for their pre-game pep talk. Coach Gibbs, as well as two of their NFL tutors, John Elway and Michael Irvin, are in the middle of the team. The clones are all dressed in white football uniforms with blue sleeves and blue helmets with an insignia of a bulldog on the sides of their helmets.

"Alright, men. This is it. You may not have had as much time as I'd want my players to usually have, but you've come a long way. You stick to the basics, and we're gonna win this!" Gibbs shouts.

All the clones cheer loudly. "Now, let's go out there and win this!" Gibbs shouts again. The clones shout their assent, and head for the tunnel leading out to the arena.

As they walk, Rex, who is playing as a linebacker, turns to Fives, who is going to be the starting quarterback. During training, they'd discovered Fives had a great throwing arm, and he'd been selected as quarterback. "You ready for this, Fives?" Rex asks with a grin.

"You bet, Rex!" Fives says with a great grin.

The team reaches the gate leading out onto the field. Waiting patiently, they hear some pre-game announcements. Then, they hear, "And now, let's welcome the teams. First, let's welcome the 501st Legion Bulldogs!"

There's a mass of cheering as the clones of the 501st run out onto the field. The clones wave to the crowd of over 100,000 as they make their way to their side of the field.

"And now, let's welcome the 212th Battalion Tigers!"

The clones of the 212th run out onto the field to more cheering.

As the clones assemble and prepare for the game to start, Palpatine walks out onto the field. "Welcome, citizens of the Republic. I welcome you all and our Terran guests to the very first game of the Grand Army of the Republic Football League!"

Everyone in the stadium cheers wildly. After waiting for the cheering to die down, Palpatine says, "I am honored to be present for this event, and look forward to an exciting game. And now, I would like to ask the team captains to come forward!"

Rex and Cody, the team captains, make their way to the center of the field.

Palpatine pulls out a single coin. "And now, I will conduct the official coin toss. Captain Rex, call it!"

"Heads!" Rex says.

Palpatine flips the coin. Then, seeing it, he smiles and says, "It's heads."

"We'll receive," Rex says.

Palpatine looks up and announces to the stadium, "The Bulldogs have won the coin toss, and elected to receive!"

Everyone cheers as Rex and Cody return to their teams.

Within a few minutes, the kicking lines have assembled on the field. On the side of the 212th, Waxer, who has recovered from his injuries on Umbara, and who is now the kicker, lines up with his teammates. Waxer checks to make sure they're all ready, then runs forward and kicks the ball.

The whole stadium cheers as the ball flies down the field. The kick returner for the Bulldogs, Fox, catches the ball at the 11 yardline, and takes off down the field.

The Tigers are soon on Fox, and he gets tackled at the 20 yardline. Everyone begins to cheer as the teams switch out their lines, the Bulldogs for their offensive line and the Tigers for their defensive line.

As they assemble, Fives gathers his line. "Alright, men. We're gonna go with maneuver 1. You ready?"

"Ready!" the men say, and they all clap to show they're ready.

The lines assemble. Fives looks back and forth along the line and shouts, "Hut one, two, three…HIKE!"

The center, Jesse, hikes the ball to Fives, and the Bulldog line surges forward, blocking the Tigers line. Fives shuffles back, looking for someone to throw the ball to. Seeing Echo open, he throws the ball to Echo. Echo catches the ball, but is tackled at the 26 yardline for a gain of six yards.

The Bulldogs continue their advance. They gain a first down on the next play, ending up at the 32 yardline. However, they then get three straight downs while only advancing 5 yards, leaving them on 4th and 5.

The Bulldogs choose to punt the ball. Appo, their kicker, comes out onto the field with his line. They punt the ball, and the Tigers return it to their own 37 yardline.

The Tigers advance all the way to the Bulldogs' 31 yard line. Then, on their third down, Cody, who is the Tigers' quarterback, is sacked by Hardcase, a defensive lineman. Now on 4th and 3 at the 31, the Tigers decide to try for a field goal.

Waxer comes back on the field. As the ball is snapped to the holder, Waxer kicks it for a field goal.

The stadium cheers as the first points of the game make the score Tigers 3, Bulldogs 0.

The Tigers then kick off back to the Bulldogs. The Bulldogs and Tigers go through several possessions before, with 6:43 left on the clock, one of the Tigers' wide receivers, Boil, makes a catch on the Bulldogs' 28 yard line and runs it into the end zone for touchdown. Waxer makes the extra point, leaving the score Tigers 10, Bulldogs 0.

The first quarter continues. After three more possessions, with 3:51 left on the clock, while at the Tiger's 42 yard line, Fives hands off the football to Rex, who charges down the sideline, getting past all the Tigers linemen and making it into the end zone, putting the Bulldogs on the board. Appo barely misses the extra point, leaving the score Tigers 10, Bulldogs 6.

The quarter ends without any more scoring, and with the Bulldogs in possession of the ball.

The second quarter starts off nicely. The Bulldogs continue their advance down the field, getting all the way to the Tigers' 19 yard line. Then, as Fives attempts to make a pass to Echo, Gregor intercepts the ball and takes it all the way to the 50 yard line before being tackled. With only three more plays, Longshot takes the ball into the end zone, and Waxer makes the extra point, leaving the score Tigers 17, Bulldogs 6.

The game continues. At 10:08 on the clock, the Bulldogs manage to get the ball to the Tigers' 31 yardline, but are left on fourth down. They decide to go for a field goal, and Appo makes the field goal, leaving the score Tigers 17, Bulldogs 9.

On their kickoff back to Tigers, the Tigers' kick returner, Grees, gets past all the guards, and manages to get all the way to the Bulldogs' 33 yardline before being tackled. The Tigers then manage to get the ball into end zone with only two more plays. Waxer makes the extra point, leaving the score Tigers 24, Bulldogs 9.

The game continues for a while longer, until at 4:23 on the clock, Echo catches a long pass from the 50 yard line and runs it into the end zone. Appo then makes the extra point, leaving the score Tigers 24, Bulldogs 16.

The second quarter continues. Then, with less than a minute on the clock, Cody, on the Bulldogs 21 yard line, barely avoids being sacked and decides to run the ball. He manages to make it to the end zone. Waxer makes the extra point, leaving the score Tigers 31, Bulldogs 16.

The second quarter soon ends, and the teams head for their locker rooms.

The halftime show begins. Several performers have brought from Terra, mainly from America. The United States Air Force band performs a song. Then, a contemporary dance team and a clogging dance team each do a performance. Finally, there are three musical artists making performances: the Backstreet Boys, Ricky Martin, and Billy Joel.

As the performances are going on in the stadium, in the locker room of the 501st, Coach Gibbs is saying, "Come on, boys! We're getting beaten badly out there! What are we doing wrong?"

The clones are quiet for a few tense moments before Rex says, "We're not gaining enough distance with each play, and they keep keeping us from catching passes."

"Exactly! This half, we need more distance on our passes! And I want you all to focus more on rushing! Their line isn't as strong as ours in that regard! We can do this!" Gibbs says motivatingly.

Half time lasts for half an hour. Then, the teams return to the field amidst heavy cheering.

As the second half starts, the 501st are on their own 47 yardline with the ball.

On their first possession of the second half, Fives, still trying to get used to their new strategy, turns over the ball with a sack and two missed passes. Taking the ball, the Tigers get the ball to the end zone and make the extra point, leaving the score Tigers 38, Bulldogs 16.

Receiving the ball on the kickoff, the Bulldogs are able to take the ball all the way to the Tigers' 28 yardline before reaching 4th down. Appo comes out and makes the field goal, leaving the score Tigers 38, Bulldogs 19.

There are several possessions and turnovers before the Bulldogs finally get lucky. Getting a first down on the Tiger's 39 yard line, Fives makes a pass to Echo, who catches it on the 6 yardline and running it the last 6 yards into the end zone. Appo makes the extra point, leaving the score Tigers 38, Bulldogs 26.

Much of the rest of the quarter passes without either side scoring. Then, with just 26 seconds left on the clock, the Tigers make a field goal, leaving the score Tigers 38, Bulldogs 26.

As the third quarter ends, Rex and the rest of the clones of the Bulldogs gather on the sidelines.

"Alright, men. We're down 12 points, and we have just one quarter left to win this. Come on, men. We can do this!" Rex says to motivate the clones, who cheer in response.

The 4th quarter starts a minute later, with the Bulldogs in possession on their own 23 yardline.

The Bulldogs are able to get a first down in two plays, putting them on the 35. Then, Fives throws a pass to Echo, who catches it on the 49 yard line, and then runs it all the way to the end zone for the touchdown. Appo makes the extra point, leaving the score Tigers 38, Bulldogs 33.

The Tigers get the ball and manage to make it to the Bulldogs 45 yardline. Then, as Cody throws a pass, Hardcase intercepts the ball and runs it all the way across the field to the end zone. Appo makes the point, leaving the score Bulldogs 40, Tigers 38.

The crowd is getting very excited. In just 4 minutes of playtime, the Bulldogs have scored twice.

There are two turnovers and possessions, then the Tigers make it to the 30 yardline. However, as they try to make a field goal, the ball is blocked, and ends up in the hands of one of the Bulldog's clones, who runs it all the way to the Tiger's 45 yardline. The Bulldogs then gets it into the end zone in just two plays and make the extra point, leaving the score Bulldogs 47, Tigers 38.

The Bulldogs kick the ball off to the Tigers again, but the Tigers only make it to their own 36 yardline before they are forced to punt the ball. The Bulldogs then make several rushing attempts, with Rex taking the ball every time, and getting them to the Tigers' 13 yardline. Fives then makes a pass to Echo, who catches it in the end zone for another touchdown, leaving the score Bulldogs 54, Tigers 38.

The Bulldogs kick it off again. The Tigers get the ball and manage to take it all the way to the Bulldogs' 31 yardline. Then, they make a field goal, leaving the score Bulldogs 54, Tigers 41.

The Tigers then kick it off to the Bulldogs. Fox catches it on the 17 yardline, and evades the Tigers' linemen and runs it all the way for a touchdown, leaving the score Bulldogs 61, Tigers 41.

The play clock winds down as the Tigers take the ball. The Tigers manage to take it all the way to the Bulldogs' 9 yard line. Then, right as he's about to throw a touchdown pass, Cody is sacked and fumbles the ball, which Hardcase recovers and runs to the 20 yardline.

The Bulldogs manage to get the ball to the 50 yardline, but are down to just 9 seconds left on the clock. Deciding to go for a field goal, Appo comes on the field. After Jesse hikes it, Appo kicks it, and just makes the 50 yard field goal.

The ball is then kicked off to the Tigers, who try to run it as far as they can, but only make it to the 40 yardline before the clock runs out.

The stadium erupts in cheers. After being down 38 to 26 at the start of the quarter, the 501st Bulldogs came back to win the game 64 to 41.

Rex and the rest of the clones of the 501st team make their way back to the locker room, celebrating wildly. It was the first GAR football game, and they had won!

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, I don't think I'll do another football chapter, but I may mention it once or twice. I hope I did the chapter well. I didn't want to go into a lot more detail or this chapter could've been two or three times as long as it is, so I hope I included enough details for you. I also hope you like my choice of mascot names for the two teams, and that I had the 501st win.**

**So, next chapter will be the Zygerrian chapter. I may feature parts of the first two episodes, but it will mostly be just the third chapter. My reasoning is mainly just that I think it would end too soon if the Terrans were involved much sooner. I still hope to do a good job with it.**

**I'll hopefully have the chapter up soon. Until then, leave a review and stay tuned!**


	45. Chapter 45- Escape from Kadavo

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Shadowhunter36: **Yes, it was because of the Super Bowl.

**Guest DCDGojira:** Yes, Rogue One will be featured in the second story. And there will be new OCs, including female OCs, in the second story.

* * *

Chapter 45- Escape from Kadavo

The sun is rising over Zygerria. A pair of Zygerrian guards are making patrol around the edge of the main city.

"Did you hear? We've got two Jedi as slaves now," one of the Zygerrians says.

"Yeah, I heard," the other Zygerrian says.

Suddenly, before either of them can say anything, as they're passing an alley, they suddenly feel hands wrap around their heads, covering their mouths. They then feel blades slice across their neck before they know no more.

Behind them, two Delta Force commandos drag their bodies into the alley, hiding them under some trash.

Turning around, they see Colonel Wilson and two more commandos waiting. "What next?" Captain Allen, one of the men who killed the Zygerrians, asks.

"We make for the palace," Wilson says, a very firm look on his face.

The Terrans had only just become aware of the situation of the missing colonists from Kiros. Knowing that slavery was a touchy subject on Terra, the Jedi Council had decided against informing them of what had been discovered regarding the Zygerrians, and also of the mission to Zygerria.

However, when Obi Wan, Anakin, Rex, and Ahsoka were captured by the Zygerrians, the Jedi Council decided to inform the Terrans. Needless to say, American commanders immediately ordered a rescue operation be sent to rescue both the Jedi and the enslaved Togruta. The Terrans were also preparing for an operation to attack Zygerria itself and free as many slaves as possible, though they were meeting with some resistance from the Jedi Council on the matter.

The Terran Joint Command had dispatched a large Delta Force strike force. A total of 32 men, led by Colonel Wilson and Colonel Hall, had been dispatched to Zygerria. Twenty of them had landed a ways away from the capital city and slowly made their way to the city in groups of 4 to avoid being spotted. The remaining 12 were on a shuttle currently waiting in a system close to Zygerria, waiting for intelligence on where the missing Togruta colonists were being held.

"Let's move," Wilson says, and he and the other three move off through the streets, keeping out of sight.

* * *

(The palace)

The queen and Anakin walk along one of the terraces on the outside of the palace. "Have you considered my offer, Skywalker? If you swear loyalty to me, I will free your friends," the queen asks Anakin.

"It's not an easy decision," Anakin says.

"Hmm. Curious. I thought it was a Jedi's duty to be placing the needs of others before their own," the queen says as she walks with Anakin and her guards towards an overlook up ahead. None of them see two shadowy figures shadowing them.

As Anakin and the queen round a corner, the Prime Minister, Atai, runs around the corner and says, "My queen. I bring word. Count Dooku is on his way here."

"Hmm. Sooner than anticipated. Make preparations for his arrival," the queen orders.

As Atai hurries off, Anakin says, "So even you have a master."

"Dooku is not my master," the queen says angrily. She then turns to Anakin and says, "Perhaps you should not attend this meeting. Can I trust you not to run away?"

Anakin glares, removing his lightsaber and holding it up to her face. "I don't run away from anything, Your Highness," he says before the two guards aim their blasters at Anakin's head. The queen smirks and takes the lightsaber before walking away.

The guards continue aiming their blasters at Anakin. Then, out of nowhere, there are two sounds that sound like very muffled gunshots, and the two Zygerrians drop dead.

Anakin looks down at them, a little confused. Then, two Deltas jump down right in front of him.

Anakin smiles. "Well. Americans. I was wondering when you'd show up," he says.

One of the Deltas smirks. "Let's hide these guys, then let's go find your Padawan," he says.

Anakin helps the two Deltas hide the bodies, then the three of them heard up the side of the palace. As they do, two more teams of Deltas, one led by Wilson and one led by a Captain, slink around the palace, attacking guards before making their way into the palace.

Meanwhile, up near the top of the palace, Ahsoka is resting in the cage she's been put in by the Zygerrians.

Suddenly, she feels the cage shake, and looks up to see Colonel Hall kneeling on top of the cage.

"Hello, Commander. I must say this is a nice view. I can see why you decided to chill here, but we need you now, so I hope you won't mind coming with us," Hall says.

"Not at all, Colonel," she says.

Hall grins as he ignites his lightsaber. He cuts a hole in the top of the cage and pulls Ahsoka out of it. He helps her onto the terrace, where three more Deltas are waiting, weapons aimed outwards in case any Zygerrians happen upon them.

"Are you alright, Tano?" Hall asks.

"I sense a disturbance in the Force," she responds.

"Probably Count Dooku. One of my men reported seeing his craft landing outside the city. Come on, we have to get to your ship. Skywalker and some of my men are heading for the throne room to confront the queen," Hall says.

As Hall, Ahsoka, and three Deltas head for the ship Anakin and the others took here, Anakin and the two Deltas that rescued him, along with two other Deltas that had been waiting for them further up the palace. They find Count Dooku in the process of choking the queen.

One of the Deltas raises his assault blaster and fires at Dooku several times. Dooku drops the queen and ignites his lightsaber, blocking the incoming bolts.

The four Deltas spread out a bit, aiming their weapons at Dooku as Anakin walks forward.

"I see the queen has given you quite a long leash," Dooku says to Anakin.

"Get on the ground, Dooku, or we will light your a** up," one of the Deltas growls.

Dooku responds by casting Force lightning at one of the Deltas. The lieutenant ducks and rolls to avoid it, then pops up and fires his assault blaster, as well as his three comrades. Dooku whirls his lightsaber, blocking the bolts.

Then, three Zygerrians run into the throne room. "The queen!" one exclaims, seeing the queen lying on the ground.

"She was murdered by the Jedi and Terrans! Kill them!" Dooku says as he continues to block the blaster bolts.

Anakin presses a button on his commlink, sending a signal to Ahsoka's commlink, who hurries to get the ship into the air. Hall is in the copilot seat, with his three Deltas and another group of 4 in the back of the ship. The ship takes off and heads towards the palace.

"Take your vengeance!" Dooku orders.

As the Zygerrians yell in anger, two of the Deltas turn around and open fire, gunning down the three Zygerrians. One of the Deltas then throws a grenade at Dooku, who leaps back to avoid it. Taking advantage of this, Anakin grabs the queen and leaps up towards the window, leaping out of it. The four Deltas race to the window and fire off extension cables, which yank them up and out of the throne room, and onto the ship, which is hovering outside the palace. They had picked up the other Deltas on the way to the palace.

As they get on the ship and back ramp closes, Anakin sets the queen down. Opening her eyes slightly, she says, "No escape…for any of us." As she says this. She hands Anakin's lightsaber back to him.

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Anakin asks.

"Kadavo system. You were right, Skywalker. I am a slave, just as you are," she says, chuckling a little bit before taking her last breath.

Colonel Wilson, who was watching the exchange, gets on his commlink, generating a hologram of Captain Felt, the leader of the other team. "Captain, we've discovered the location of General Kenobi and the abducted colonists. They are on the Kadavo system. Make your way there immediately," he says.

"Understood, Colonel," Captain Felt says before terminating the transmission. Moments later, the other team's ship makes the jump to hyperspace.

Shortly after, the ship emerges from hyperspace over Kadavo. The ship descends to the surface, keeping low to the terrain as they fly over the landscape, looking for the Zygerrian facility. It doesn't take long before they find it, and set down a short distance from them. The 12 Deltas immediately start walking over the terrain, heading towards the facility.

Reaching the edge of the volcanic crater that the facility is built over, the team separates into pairs and circle around the edge of the crater, doing a quick reconnaissance of the facility, trying to find any weak points or blind spots. They also use some highly advanced binoculars to scan inside the facility, trying to see if they can find out where the Togrutas are being kept, as well as Obi Wan and Rex.

Finally, they see a command center higher up in the facility where they are able to confirm that Obi Wan and Rex, as well as a number of Zygerrians.

Using the support structures holding the facility up above the crater, the 12 Deltas make their way over to the facility. They then begin climbing up the facility towards the command center.

Getting up high enough, the Deltas fire off extension cables and haul themselves up to the command center. Once they get there, the twelve Deltas peer through the holes in the ceiling and windows to allow air top flow through the room.

The Deltas attach some weak explosive charges (just enough to breach the walls) to the walls, setting them to go off at the push of a button on a device being held by Felt. The Deltas then remove their SR-25 marksman rifles and slowly slide the barrels into the holes in the sides of the walls.

"Targets acquired," one of the Deltas whispers over his earpiece, watching as Count Dooku is speaking to Obi Wan and Rex via hologram.

Captain Felt, centering his rifle on the forehead of the Keeper, Agruss, whispers through his earpiece, "On my mark. Three, two, one, mark!"

In sync, the twelve Deltas pull the trigger. All twelve bullets find their targets in the space of 1 second, killing every Zygerrian in the room.

Dooku, Obi Wan, and Rex look around. Then, the charges go off, blowing holes in the wall. Then, all twelve of the Deltas swing into the room.

Felt smirks at Dooku. "'Sup, a**hole. Sorry to interrupt the party, but we have business to attend to," Felt says before shooting his blaster pistols at the holoprojector and destroying it.

Felt then turns to Obi Wan and Rex. "Hello, General. Good to see you alive," he says.

"Thank goodness you're here," Obi Wan says.

Suddenly, Felt's commlink beeps. Holding it out, he activates it, and a hologram of Hall comes up.

"This is Captain Felt," Felt says.

"Felt. We have just dropped out of hyperspace and are descending into Kadavo's atmosphere," Hall says.

"We have killed the keeper of the facility and a number of guards, and have freed Obi Wan and Captain Rex," Felt says.

"Understood. We'll be landing outside the facility. Once we land, I want our two groups to clear the facility in a pincer," Hall says.

"Understood," Felt responds before cutting off the transmission.

Sure enough, seconds later, Anakin lands his ship on the landing pad. As the passengers all flee the ship, gun turrets mounted over the landing pad begin firing down on the ship, destroying it.

"We need to take out those turrets!" Captain Allen says.

Anakin leaps up to one of the turrets. Using his lightsaber, he cuts a hole in one and leaps into it, killing the operator. He then uses the turret to destroy the others.

As Anakin leaps out of the turret, Hall uses his lightsaber to cut open the main doors. The team then makes their way inside.

As Anakin's team moves up through the facility, Felt's team, joined by Obi Wan and Rex, is coming down. They take out any Zygerrian they find in their path.

Finally, Anakin's team reaches a large set of doors. "This has to be it," Wilson says. He and Hall take out their lightsabers and begin cutting open the door. Finally, they cut a massive hole in the door.

The door falls inwards, and the Deltas hurry through it, where all the Togrutas are being held.

The Togrutas look at the American commandos in surprise. Then, Anakin and Ahsoka walk in.

"Jedi!" one of them says.

Hall speaks up and says, "Everyone, come with us! We're gonna get you out of here!"

The Deltas escort the Togrutas out of the cell. Several Deltas, along with Anakin and Ahsoka, take the lead. More Deltas keep to the sides of the column, and the last few Deltas, along with Hall and Wilson, are bringing up the rear.

As they exit the front of the facility, Felt's team is already waiting for them. "Master!" Anakin says in relief as he sees Obi Wan.

"Anakin. Good of you to finally show up," Obi Wan says.

Anakin then turns to Hall. "Do you have a way for us to get out of here?" he asks.

Hall just smiles. Then, they hear the sound of a warship dropping out of hyperspace. Looking up, they see the Terran ship _TAS Invincible_ descending into the atmosphere. Then, they see a formation of 8 Chinook helicopters flying away from the ship and heading towards the facility.

The Chinooks fly down and halt right next to the landing platforms, lowering their back ramps so the Togrutas can board. Some crewmen aboard the helicopters hurry off and help the Togrutas onto the helicopters. Once all the Togrutas are aboard the helicopters, Anakin, Ahsoka, Rex, Obi Wan, and the Americans board the helicopters.

Once everyone is aboard the Chinooks, the back ramps are raised, and the helicopters head back towards the _Invincible_. As they do, a flight of four SF-15s take off from the ship and streak down towards the facility. As they close in, they separate and circle the facility, then turn as one to attack. They each ripple fire four SGM-65 Mavericks. The missiles hit the supporting structures and destroy them, sending the entire facility crashing into the crater. As it does, the SF-15s head back up towards the _Invincible_.

Once everyone is aboard the ship, _Invincible_ turns and jumps to hyperspace, heading for Kiros.

Hall and Wilson make their way up to the bridge. Emerging onto the bridge, they see Vice Admiral Vilikov.

"Admiral," they say respectfully.

"Colonels. Good work," Vilikov says.

"Is the operation proceeding?" Hall asks.

"Yes. Our forces have arrived on Zygerria. Zygerrian resistance has mostly been put down, and our forces have begun evacuating all slaves from the planet they can find," Vilikov responds.

Hall and Wilson both smile, glad that the vile enslaving touch of the Zygerrians is breaking. Maybe one day, this galaxy will be free of slavery.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, this was the first chapter to have some real differences from the episode it was based off of, mainly the second half. Hope you liked what I did with it. I was tempted to actually write out the Terran attack on Zygerria, but I decided it would take too long and make this too long.**

**Next chapter will be up within the next few days. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	46. Chapter 46- Revival

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, I decided to go ahead and move ahead to Season 5. I couldn't think of another episode that would make it worth it to write and actually have it be long enough to be worth it.**

**So, this will start the Mandalore arc. Originally, I was going to be doing the Onderon arc. But, I couldn't feel the inspiration I needed to write it. I will reference events of those episodes in the beginning, as well as Terran involvement. For the most part, until the last episode, just assume events went mainly the same.**

**Also, real quick, I'm going to address a review I got. The remaining episodes of Season 5 and Season 6 that I will be doing are the following: Season 5 episodes 1, 16, 17, 18, 19, and 20, and Season 6 episodes 1, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 10. I will also throw in a few additional chapters in there that are completely original, and mostly will take place on Terra. Once I get done with the chapter covering Season 6 Episode 10, then I will take a break from this story to be able to watch Season 7, and then once the season is finished, I will resume the story.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 46- Revival

Colonel Stasevich makes his way through the halls of the Jedi Temple. Things have been hectic as of late. Only a few weeks earlier, during the rebellion on Onderon, things had gotten tense, and the Terran Alliance, against the wishes of the Republic, had decided to intervene. Ten thousand men of the American 101st Airborne Division had been deployed, along with a naval task force, to attack Onderon and support the rebels. With the American help, the rebels had returned the rightful ruler of Onderon to the throne. The planet was now under Terran occupation while it transitioned between leaders and away from the Separatist occupation. The people of Onderon have found the Terran occupation much better than the Separatist one. However, the invasion had caused a little bit of tension between the Alliance and the Republic, who disapproved of the action.

"Colonel!"

Stasevich turns around and sees Obi Wan walking towards him.

"Yes, General Kenobi?" Stasevich responds.

"Darth Maul and his brother have been spotted. Master Gallia and I have been ordered to go after them, and you are to come with us," Obi Wan says.

Stasevich nods. The Jedi Order had received a nasty shock not long ago when they discovered Darth Maul was alive. He had laid a trap to lure Obi Wan out and kill him. Thankfully, due to the arrival of Asajj Ventress, Obi Wan had survived, but ever since they had been trying to track down Maul. Terran intelligence and law enforcement agencies had formed a task force to try and locate Maul.

"Alright. Let's get going," Stasevich says.

Obi Wan and Stasevich make their way to a landing pad, where Adi Gallia is waiting for them with a shuttle.

"We just got word of a raid on a BankingClan station in the Cybloc system," Gallia says.

"We'd better get going," Obi Wan says.

The three board the shuttle, and take off, quickly making the jump to hyperspace. It's not long before they drop out of hyperspace in the Cybloc system.

Gallia speaks up, "It's close enough to the earlier attack."

"I have a feeling it's them," Obi Wan says.

"Well, I guess we're about to find out," Stasevich says to the two Jedi.

Gallia pilots the shuttle in and they dock with the station. Entering the station, they are quickly greeted by a Snivvian, who takes them a storage chamber in the station.

"They ought to be flush. Chips were all unlocked. No way to trace 'em. All done by the two crabbiest Zabraks this side of the Hydian," the Snivvian says.

Under his breath, Stasevich mutters, "This guy talks like a southern states American."

Hearing it, Obi Wan slightly smiles. However, focused on the issue at hand, he turns to the Snivvian and asks, "They were alone?"

"Yup. What were they, a couple of Jedi gone rogue or something?" the Snivvian asks.

"They were not Jedi," Obi Wan says.

The Snivvian rubs his chin for a second, then says, "Do me a favor. Spark up that lightsaber, would you?"

Obi Wan draws and ignites his lightsaber. The Snivvian looks at it for a second, then says, "Well, the droids that got attacked said that theirs were red."

Obi Wan deactivates his saber, then says, "They are Sith, and we need to find them before they strike again."

"Well, they took my cargo ship. The droid survivor said they head something about the Sertar sector," the Snivvian says.

Obi Wan nods slightly, then turns to begin walking back towards the shuttle. Gallia comes up beside him and asks, "What is in the Sertar sector?"

"That's where Florrum is," Obi Wan responds.

"You've been there? What can we expect?" Gallia asks.

"Pirates," Obi Wan responds.

"Oh, wonderful," Stasevich mutters.

The three make their way back to the shuttle. They immediately undock from the station and quickly make the jump to hyperspace, heading straight for Florrum.

As they drop out of hyperspace near Florrum, up ahead, they can see some ships in orbit over the planet.

"We have a match on the cargo ship," Gallia says.

"It seems Maul and Savage have picked up a pirate escort," Obi Wan says.

"Maybe they intend to unload the stolen cargo," Stasevich says.

"I'm not sure the pirate Hondo would have an alliance with Maul and his brother," Obi Wan says.

"So you know this Hondo personally?" Gallia asks.

"Yes," Obi Wan and Stasevich respond in sync. Stasevich had had a run in with Hondo a few months back.

Obi Wan quickly attempts to contact Hondo. After a minute, a hologram of the pirate comes up.

"Greetings, Hondo," Obi Wan says.

"Greetings? What kind of menace have you brought to my planet now? First, you lose this system and Grievous comes in and destroys my stronghold, leaving me here to just rummage through the leftovers of my once great empire. And now these two horned men show up. Who are these horny-headed maniacs? They don't seem like normal Jedi," Hondo responds.

"Not Jedi, Hondo, Sith. We tracked them here," Obi Wan responds.

"They just threatened to attack with a group of my men. My own men!" Hondo replies.

"Yes, we are looking at them right now. A cargo vessel and three of your starships. They're heading towards you, Hondo," Obi Wan says in warning.

"Da-da-da, more to the point, are you going to help me when you get here?" Hondo asks.

"There's little we can do about your men, but we can certainly do something about the Sith," Obi Wan says.

"Good. I'll deal with my men. You deal with those tattooed crazies," Hondo says before the transmission cuts off.

"Well. Let's go," Stasevich says, pulling his assault blaster off his back.

Gallia pilots the shuttle down to the planet's surface. As they descend, they see the cargo ship they'd seen in orbit now on the ground. Gallia lands the shuttle on a ridge overlooking the ship, and the battle taking place between Hondo's men.

Obi Wan, Gallia, and Stasevich hurry out of the shuttle. Seeing the battle down below, Stasevich hurries forward and leaps off the ridge, landing on one knee at the base of the ridge. He then rises and begins firing his assault blaster into Hondo's treacherous men.

Several of the pirates fall dead. Stasevich makes his way through the rubble, still firing his assault blaster. Loading a grenade into the grenade launcher, he fires it. The explosion kills several more pirates and knocks more flying.

Stasevich slowly makes his way towards Hondo and his men. Hondo, seeing him, calls to him, "My thanks, Terran! Let us finish this!"

Stasevich takes shelter behind some rubble, continuing to fire his assault blaster. His fierce fire forces the treacherous pirates to take shelter as they return fire.

Stasevich keeps up the fire for almost a minute. Then, hearing the sounds of lightsabers clashing, he glances in the direction of the sound. Right as he does, he sees Savage charge right at Adi Gallia and drive his head horns into her stomach.

Stasevich's eyes widen at the sight, especially as she falls and Savage drives his lightsaber into her back. Obi Wan leaps down and tries to attack Savage, but Maul blocks his attack.

As he continues to fight with the two Zabraks, Hondo calls out, "Kenobi, you Terran, this way!"

Both Obi Wan and Stasevich hear Hondo's call. Obi Wan uses the Force to call Gallia's lightsaber to him, and runs to follow Hondo, as does Stasevich.

The Russian races into the tunnels. However, Hondo and his men have disappeared. Turning a corner in hopes of seeing them, Stasevich sees nothing. He tries a few more corners before realizing he's lost.

"Well. This is just great," Stasevich mutters to himself. Then, he hears running footsteps and the sounds of tunnels collapsing. He hurries to follow the sound.

As he does, Obi Wan is running from Maul and Savage, having separated from Hondo and his men to lead the brothers away from them. Dust billows behind them from where Hondo collapsed the tunnels.

Finally, realizing that he's not going to outrun them for long, and that he's put enough distance between him and Hondo, Obi Wan turns around. Maul and Savage stops as well, lightsabers ready, and Maul says, "Surrender. We are two, and you are no match for us both."

Suddenly, they hear the sound of lightsaber igniting. Maul and Savage turn around, and see Stasevich standing behind them, his assault rifle back on his back and his lightsaber in his hand, its green blade glowing brightly.

"How about we make it even then?" Stasevich asks with a smirk.

Maul glares at Stasevich, then says, "Handle him, apprentice," before turning again to face Obi Wan.

Savage growls as he lunges to attack Stasevich. Stasevich raises his saber to block Savage's before striking towards Savage's neck. Savage easily blocks his saber.

Savage and Stasevich continue to exchange blows, as do Maul and Obi Wan. Stasevich finds himself extremely grateful for his physical training as a former Spetsnaz. Otherwise, he feels, as he's not a Jedi, he would not be able to stand up against Savage's strength.

As they clash blades again, struggling against each other, Stasevich grins and says, "You haven't been taught well. If you had, you'd know to always look for any threat." Then, he reaches down with one hand while trying to hold back Savage using the other, draws a pistol from his belt, and fires it at point blank range into Savage's shoulder.

Savage growls in pain and steps back. Stasevich takes the chance and slashes with his lightsaber at Savage's exposed left arm, cutting it off completely.

Savage cries out in pain as he falls to his knees. "Savage!" Maul calls to his brother in concern.

Maul glares at Obi Wan and forces him back, then sends out a Force wave that knocks both Obi Wan and Stasevich flying down the hallway, and causing debris to fall down and block the passage.

Stasevich and Obi Wan quickly regain their bearings. Stasevich stands up, then helps Obi Wan to his feet as he says, "Come on, General. We gotta move. They're gonna try and escape, and we can't allow that."

"You're right," Obi Wan says before the two of them hurry off down another passage, trying to find a way out.

Finally, they find an exit and sprint out of it. Immediately, they see Hondo and his pirates shooting at Maul and Savage as the two Zabraks retreat.

"Come on!" Stasevich urges, spurring himself faster.

He and Obi Wan sprint after the retreating Zabraks. However, seeing both of them, as well as the pirates, pursuing them, Maul uses the Force to pull Obi Wan and Stasevich's shuttle off the ridge. The shuttle crashes to the ground in front of Obi Wan, Stasevich, and the pirates. They clamber over it as quick as they can, but the crashed shuttle delays them just long enough for Maul and Savage to get on the ship and close the hatch.

However, Hondo is not done. He motions one of his pirates forward. The pirate, holding a missile launcher, hurries forward, takes aim, and fires. The missile hits the ship near one of the engines. The ship continues to climb, but slowly and trailing flames.

The ship disappears into the clouds, but soon falls back out, having lost control. Obi Wan, Stasevich, and the pirates watch as the ship falls to the ground.

"Well, Kenobi. Let us get out there and see what riches have fallen from the sky for me…and you," Hondo says with a laugh.

"Yes," Obi Wan says.

Obi Wan and Stasevich ride with the pirates out to the crash site on speeders. As the group reaches the crash site, they got off their speeders and begin scanning the wreckage.

The pirate who had led the traitors, now back under Hondo, searches the main body, then calls back, "No sign of 'em here, boss."

"Well, if the conditions of these goods is any indication, your friends have been vaporized," Hondo says to Obi Wan and Stasevich.

"I wouldn't be so sure. I cut one of them in half once and he survived," Obi Wan says.

"Well, isn't that interesting?" Hondo says, turning his attention to the goods in the crashed ship.

Stasevich scans the sky and says, "I don't like it, General. I agree with you. Those two couldn't just die this easily."

"You're right, Colonel. I fear for what Maul's next move may be if he did survive," Obi Wan says, and the two stand there, wondering if Maul is indeed alive, and when he'll strike next if he is.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**So, next chapter will be up within the next few days. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	47. Chapter 47- The Lawless

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you like this one.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Sectooper: **Earth is not part of the Republic, so they don't have a seat in the Senate. They'll pretty much be pulling out of the galaxy pretty quickly, but your second suggestion will happen, though more extreme than fistfighting.

**Guest DCDGojira: **We may seem some characters from Rebels in the second story, although I won't be covering the events of Rebels. Yes, a number of the OCs from this story will make appearances in the second. The early parts of the second story will include descriptions and flashbacks that will show what's happened between the stories.

**the mysterious Mr.E:** No countries will be siding with the Empire. The Terran Alliance will obviously be helping the Rebellion, but will not be a part of the Rebellion. They'll be allies of the Rebellion.

**Dalej0523:** Kind of, but not too extensively. You'll see when I write that chapter. As for Thrawn joining the Terrans, definitely not, but that doesn't mean some Chiss might not, and we will definitely see Thrawn at least once.

**Guest: **Order 66 will definitely be a major event for the Terrans, but you'll have to wait and see exactly what they'll do when it happens.

**DireNightFury:** I might use some of those ships for inspiration.

**Rvbfan424:** Some of the slaves were returned to their homes, and the rest were given refuge on Terra.

* * *

Chapter 47- The Lawless

Obi Wan makes his way into the briefing room along with Captain Adams. It has been just over a week since Obi Wan and Colonel Stasevich's duel with Maul and Savage on Florrum. Since then, there had been no sign of the two, and Obi Wan had begun to allow himself to hope that perhaps Maul had indeed been killed in the crash.

However, Obi Wan had been summoned to the briefing room by Master Yoda. Adams had elected to join him.

As they walk in, they see Yoda and Ki Adi Mundi waiting for them. "You summoned me, Masters?" Obi Wan asks.

Neither Jedi responds. Instead, Master Mundi activates the holoprojector in front of them, bringing up a hologram of Duchess Satine.

"This is a message for Obi-Wan Kenobi. I've lost Mandalore. My people have been massacred and Almec is now the prime minister. I can't explain everything now, but Almec has the support of the crime families. Obi Wan, I need your help," Satine says.

Then, the hologram shows three Death Watch warriors surrounding Satine before the hologram cuts off.

"Your thoughts on this, Master Kenobi?" Yoda asks.

"Satine has been at odds with the Death Watch for years. And according to a report from Padawan Tano, they're no longer in league with the Separatists. If there was a takeover on Mandalore, it was likely an independent act, caused by the Death Watch alone," Obi Wan says.

"Without involvement from the Separatist, this is an internal affair for the Mandalorians. I'm afraid we cannot help," Master Mundi says.

"You're kidding me," Adams says.

"We cannot just hand Mandalore over to these crime families and let Satine become a martyr," Obi Wan adds.

"I'm afraid her decision to keep Mandalore neutral makes this situation difficult," Master Mundi says.

"Understand your feelings I do, Obi Wan. But to take action, support from the Republic Senate we will need," Yoda says.

Obi Wan is quiet before walking out of the room. As he does, Adams says, "Well, the Terran Alliance doesn't. I'll be contacting Joint Terran Command to inform them of the situation, and I can almost guarantee they will take action." He then walks out of the room.

Master Mundi looks over at Yoda. "I am worried. The Terrans have grown increasingly independent and bold. I know that many in the Jedi Order and in the Senate are concerned at how much they have begun to operate separately from the Republic, especially after their invasion and occupation of Onderon," he says, although knowing that the American forces left behind on Onderon have already mostly pulled out after ensuring the peaceful transition of power.

"Understand your concern, I do, Master Mundi. However, perhaps a blessing, they are. Willing to do what the Senate is not, they are. Perhaps a good thing, that is," Yoda says. After a moment's pause, he says, "Control the Terrans, we cannot. Sense that their willingness to do what is needed will make the crucial difference, I do."

Master Mundi doesn't respond, but just stares off into the distance.

* * *

(Mandalore system)

The _Twilight_ drops out of hyperspace, Mandalore up ahead. In the cockpit, Obi Wan, dressed in the outfit he wore as a bounty hunter, works with the controls. Adams is sitting in the co-pilot's seat, dressed in the outfit he usually wears when out hunting back home in Virginia.

Obi Wan pilots the ship down to the capital city of Sundari, managing to land it on a landing pad on the outside of the city. As he does, a number of parts in the cockpit spark, and one slightly catches fire.

"Oh! Anakin, that's the last time I borrow a ship from you," Obi Wan says before putting on his helmet. Adams smirks a bit at that comment.

Obi Wan lowers the ramp, which stops halfway down. Obi Wan stomps on it a few times to get it to go down.

Jumping out and pretending to start looking at some of the parts, a red clad Mandalorian walks up and says, "You better get your ship looked at."

"Oh, it's my friend's ship," Obi Wan says, resting his hand on the ramp, which lowers suddenly the rest of the way.

"He told me it was perfectly fine," he says, right before several parts fall off the ship. Obi Wan stumbles back a bit, and says, "I'm terribly sorry about this."

"Do you have a landing permit?" the Mandalorian asks.

"Umm, I think I left it in the ship. Here, come with me and I'll get it," Obi Wan says. He walks into the ship, followed by the Mandalorian.

As the Mandalorian gets into the ship, he glances to the side, and sees Adams, sitting on a chair, drinking a beer, and aiming a blaster pistol right at him.

"'Sup?" Adams says before pulling the trigger and firing a stun ray, stunning the Mandalorian.

Obi Wan and Adams quickly remove his armor. Obi Wan dons the armor as Adams ties up the man.

"Alright, I'll wait here for you and keep the ship ready to go," Adams says.

"Thank you, Captain," Obi Wan says before walking out of the ship. He heads towards a speeder and boards it, taking off into the city. As he does, he doesn't notice that Bo-Katan and some of her Death Watch soldiers have seen him. Bo-Katan smiles, thinking that maybe what they need to stop Maul has come.

Obi Wan makes his way to the prison. Once he gets there, he begins searching through the levels of the prison, searching for Satine.

Finally, he rounds a corner and sees Satine in her cell, kneeling on the ground and staring at the opposite wall.

Obi Wan looks at her for a moment before opening the cell door. As he does, Satine opens her eyes and says, "Here to do more of your master's bidding?"

Obi Wan removes his helmet as he steps into the cell, and says, "I do my own bidding."

"Obi Wan!" Satine says in realization and relief, and she leaps to her feet, turns around, and embraces Obi Wan.

Obi Wan is slightly caught off guard, but accepts the embrace for a moment before pulling away. Satine looks at him and asks, "Are you alone?"

"Almost. The Jedi Council and Republic Senate will be of no help to us here. Captain Adams from Terra came with me, and the Terran Alliance may be able to send further aid, but for now Captain Adams is our only help," Obi Wan says before leading Satine out of the cell.

They make their way over to the lift as Satine asks, "I assume you have an escape plan?"

Obi Wan puts the helmet back on as he says, "As always, my dear."

Right then, the lift opens, revealing a red clad Mandalorian. Obi Wan, trying to keep the façade up, shoves Satine into the lift and steps in after her.

The doors shut, and the lift goes down again. After a few moments, the Mandalorian says, "There's no record of a prisoner transfer here."

"The orders came from upstairs," Obi Wan says, hoping the guy will buy it.

The warrior is quiet for a moment before asking, "What's the authorization code?"

"Oh, um…" Obi Wan says, trying to see if he can just come up with one. But, deciding, he's not gonna fool the warrior anymore, he attacks the warrior and knocks him out right before the lift doors open.

Obi Wan and Satine make their way out of the lift, as Obi Wan ditches his helmet. They climb onto a speeder bike, and take off, but not before being noticed by another red clad Mandalorian, who radioes a warning out.

After a fast trip, Obi Wan and Satine arrive back at the _Twilight_, where Adams is waiting for them. As they pull up, Adams hurries out, holding his assault blaster. As soon as the pursuing Mandalorians get within range, Adams fires off a volley of blaster bolts as well as a grenade, killing several of the Mandalorians before racing back onto the _Twilight._

Obi Wan hurries to try and get the _Twilight _into the air. "We have to contact my sister! She'll send reinforcements!" Satine says as Obi Wan struggles with the controls.

"Who's your sister?" Obi Wan asks.

However, he doesn't get an answer. Right at that moment, Maul, who had arrived on the scene seconds earlier, makes a motion to some of his warriors. Two of them launch the rockets from their jetpacks towards the _Twilight_. Just a few seconds later, the missiles strike the ship near the engines.

Within seconds, Adams recognizes the situation. "Come on! We got to get out of this thing!" he shouts loud enough for Obi Wan and Satine to hear. He then grabs one of the parachutes he had brought aboard the ship just in case.

Adams straps on the parachute, then lowers the ramp. Immediately, seeing that the opening is no over the open air instead of the landing platform, Adams leaps out of the ship, the smoke and debris mostly hiding him from sight as he falls towards the surface of the planet. He opens his parachute just in time, slowing just enough to make a safe landing on the ground.

Meanwhile, Obi Wan and Satine are trying to desperately hold on as the ship spins out of control. Finally, their grip loosens and they fall out of the ship a few moments before it crashes.

Obi Wan, trying to recover himself, raises himself up a bit and sees Satine trapped under some debris. He quickly uses the Force to lift the debris off of her.

Looking up, he sees several of the red clad Mandalorians approaching him. Then, they part, revealing Maul in the midst.

"No. It can't be," Obi Wan says, slowly pulling himself to his feet and igniting his lightsaber. However, Maul uses the Force to pull Obi Wan to him, causing Obi Wan to drop his lightsaber.

"We meet again, Kenobi. Welcome to my world," Maul says as Savage picks up Satine and slings her over his shoulder.

Maul throws Obi Wan to two of his warriors before saying, "Take them back to the palace."

Maul and his warriors start heading back to the palace, except one. One of them briefly saw Adams as he fell towards the ground, though he didn't recognize what it was. A little concerned, the warrior decides to fly down to investigate it.

Flying over the edge, he flies down towards the ground. As he does, he sees something. Wondering what it is, he flies down further.

Too late, the warrior realizes what it is. As he does, Adams, holding an SR-25 marksman rifle he took from the ship before jumping out of it, fires. The bullet hits the Mandalorian in the face, killing him instantly. The warrior falls to the ground beside him.

Adams smirks a bit. He removes the warrior's armor and dons it himself, except for the helmet, which is ruined. He wraps the body in his parachute and disguises it with a thin layer of sand. He puts his two P226 pistols in the holsters, slings his assault blaster on his back over the jetpack, and picks up the SR-25 again. He then activates the jetpack and flies up to the landing pad.

As he gets up to the landing pad, he sees that Obi Wan and Satine are both gone. Knowing that they had to have been taken by the warriors that attacked them, he moves towards the entrance into the city.

Suddenly, he hears something. Turning around quickly, he sees Bo Katan and two of her warriors fly down and land in front of him.

"Who are you?" Bo Katan asks.

"Captain Samuel Adams. Terran Alliance Armed Forces," Adams responds.

Bo Katan looks at him for a few moments, then says, "You're here with the Jedi, aren't you?"

"Yes. Do you know where he was taken?" Adams asks.

"I know where he's going to end up. Come with us, and we'll get him out," Bo Katan says. She starts to turn away, then stops and motions to one of her warriors, who throws helmet to Adams.

"You're gonna want this," Bo Katan says. Adams looks at the blue painted helmet, and smiles as he glances between it and the red armor he's wearing.

"I think this is an appropriate color scheme," he says before sliding the helmet onto his back.

"You know how to use that jetpack?" Bo Katan asks.

"I think so, given I flew up here from the ground," Adams says.

"Alright. Let's go," Bo Katan says.

Bo Katan and her warriors take off, flying through the city and keeping out of sight as much as possible. Adams keeps up with them as best as he can.

Finally, they take up positions near the prison. Adams sets up with his SR-25.

"Think you can hit something that far?" Bo Katan asks.

"This thing can hit targets at 800 yards. Don't worry," Adams says.

Finally, a speeder pulls up to the prison. Several of Maul's warriors are on it, escorting Obi Wan.

"Target acquired," Adams says, taking aim at one of the warriors.

As the warriors get off the speeder with Obi Wan, Adams takes his first shot. The bullet hits the warrior in the neck, and he collapses dead instantly.

"It's the rebels!" one of the warriors says as Adams takes his second shot. The round hits the jetpack, causing it to explode and kill the warrior. Adams then quickly takes his third shot, which hits the targeted warrior in the face, killing him.

Bo Katan then flies in. She gets one warrior in a headlock and grabs his wrist, firing his grappling cable around the neck of the fifth warrior. She then extends a blade from her vambrace and slashes it across the warrior's jetpack, and the two warriors go flying off before hitting a building and blowing up.

Adams hides his SR-25, knowing he can't afford to carry it now, and flies down with the rest of Bo-Katan's warriors. As he lands, he removes his mask and smiles at Obi Wan.

"General. Good to see you again," Adams says.

"Adams. Thank goodness," Obi Wan says.

Bo-Katan pulls a jetpack off the first warrior Adams killed. "You know how to use one of these?" she asks Obi Wan.

"No. But in this case I'm a fast learner," Obi Wan says. Bo-Katan fastens the jetpack onto his back.

"Alright. Let's go," Bo-Katan says before taking off. Adams slides his helmet back on and takes off after her, followed by Obi Wan.

The group flies through the city, heading for the shipping docks. As they are nearing the exit leading to the docks, blaster bolts suddenly surround them, some killing one of their warriors.

Some of the warriors whip around and begin firing at the group of four of Maul's commandos flying after them.

Bo-Katan's group quickly lands in the exit. Adams pulls out his assault blaster and begins firing into the four commandos. Two are quickly gunned down.

A third commando flies straight at Adams. Without missing a beat, Adams dodges aside, then draws his lightsaber and ignites it, swinging the purple blade through the commando's neck.

Adams then follows Obi Wan towards the door leading to the docks. As the door opens, it reveals dozens, if not a few hundred, Mandalorian warriors, both those loyal to Bo-Katan and those loyal to Maul, fighting against each other.

Bo-Katan runs up beside Obi Wan and says, "Maul must really want you dead."

"You have no idea," Obi Wan says before he, Adams, and Bo-Katan hurry to join the fight.

The fighting seems to be growing fiercer by the minute. Several dropships arrive, deploying more of the loyalist Mandalorians, who quickly take on Maul's warriors. Another dropship is shot out of the sky by three of Maul's warriors using their missiles.

As Adams is firing away with his assault blaster, and Obi Wan is blocking incoming blaster bolts with his saber, a dropship comes down behind them, lowering its ramp. Bo-Katan motions for them to move towards it.

Obi Wan and Adams both hurry towards the ship. Bo-Katan says, "Go back to your Republic, and the Terrans. Tell them what has happened."

"That would likely result in a Republic or Terran invasion of Mandalore," Obi Wan responds.

"Yes, and Maul will die! But Mandalore will survive. We always survive. No go!" Bo-Katan says to the two. Adams is shocked. This is the first he realized that Maul was alive, or that he was behind the takeover.

Obi Wan starts to turn away, but stops and looks back at her. "You're Satine's sister, aren't you?" There is silence for a few moments before Obi Wan says, "I'm so sorry." He then hurries aboard, along with Adams.

"What happened to Satine?" Adams asks.

"Maul killed her," Obi Wan says simply.

Adams is quiet for a moment, then says, "I'm sorry, Obi Wan," referring to Obi Wan by his first name rather than his last name or General.

Obi Wan just nods as he and Adams walk up to the cockpit and tell their pilot, one of Bo-Katan's men, to set course for Coruscant.

When the two return to Coruscant, they immediately report on the situation. While the Jedi Council is adamant they cannot act without a decision from the Senate, who begins to debate the issue, the Joint Terran Command immediately dispatches a joint force of men from SEAL Team 6 and a Russian Spetsnaz team to Mandalore, along with Adams and Colonel Stasevich. However, upon arrival, they only find the remains of the battle in Sundari, Savage's body near the palace, and no sign of Maul. While this is of some comfort to the Terrans, it makes them concerned why he disappeared.

While Maul is missing, the Terrans feel certain that Maul's involvement in the Clone Wars is not over yet.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, obviously, this won't be the last time we see Mandalore or Maul show up. Given that it's going to be featured in Season 7, I'll be doing chapters on that arc.**

**Alright. Next chapter will be up soon, and it will start the Jedi Temple bombing arc. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	48. Chapter 48- Sabotage

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. So, this one will begin the Jedi temple bombing arc.**

**Let's get to it.**

**CMac54**: I was tempted to have Satine survive, however I felt that doing so would cause too many problems for the storyline that I wasn't prepared to work around. Plus, Satine's death will have an impact on both the Terrans and Bo-Katan's Death Watch faction.

**Guest DCDGojira**: For the most part, only Jedi will be taking refuge on Terra. But some other individuals may also take refuge on Terra. And yes, one of the revisions to the Jedi Code for the Terran Jedi Order allows Jedi trainees to remain in contact with their families and continue to have relationships with them. As for what vehicles they'll use…you'll have to wait and see. And I've never seen Solo: A Star Wars Story, so no, nothing from that movie will be a part of the second story.

**Divine Protector of Skyrim**: I will not be covering Rebels, but some characters from the show may make appearances in the second story.

**Guest 1**: Terrans are using both blasters and normal firearms. Both have different advantages.

**1049**: I don't plan on featuring Lothal in this story, but it will definitely make an appearance in the next story.

**Guest 2**: The Terrans may ally with Bo-Katan to some degree. As for Mandalorian upgrades for Terran units…you'll see.

**Fullmetal-Zero**: There won't be any more countries betraying Terra. I also do kind of like your idea of having some celebrities being Jedi instead of pursuing their current career paths.

* * *

Chapter 48: Sabotage

(October 1, 1993, Terran time)

In the cockpit of his SF-15, Colonel Hall smiles as he follows Anakin and Ahsoka down into the atmosphere of Cato Neimoidia. The planet had recently fallen under Separatist attack, and he and a number of Terran pilots, along with a regiment of Vietnamese troops, had been sent with the Republic fleet to reinforce them in their effort to retake the planet.

The ASAT team, following their initial deployment to the galaxy, had received flight training. Initially, it was only meant for them to be able to get to and from different planets. However, they had received air combat instruction from Terran fighter pilots, and were now capable of flying combat missions.

Hall descends into the atmosphere. Almost immediately, he spots several droid tri-fighters closing. He quickly locks up one and fires a missile, destroying the fighter. He then destroys a second with his laser cannons.

Hall pulls into a hard bank to avoid the last one. As he tries to evade it, the tri-fighters fires a missile. The missile homes in on Hall's SF-15.

One thing the Terrans hadn't learned was how to build missiles that could track a target pretty much anywhere like missiles used by the Separatists could. However, what they had found out how to do was how to create countermeasures, similar to flares and chaff, that would work on Separatist missiles.

Hall pulls into a Split S, deploying countermeasures. Sure enough, the countermeasures fool the missile. Hall then reverses course yet again, pointing his nose towards the tri-fighter, and firing a missile, destroying the fighter.

Hall chuckles to himself a bit as he levels his fighter, then begins flying among the city, looking for surface targets.

As he is flying through the buildings, strafing any droid forces he sees with his laser cannons, his radio suddenly comes to life. "Colonel, return to the ship at once. There's been a bombing at the Jedi Temple. We've been ordered back to Coruscant immediately," Anakin's voice says over the radio.

"Understood. I'm on my way back now," Hall says as he pulls his SF-15 into a climb and starts heading back to the ship.

Landing his SF-15 in the main hangar, Hall climbs out of his cockpit and waits for Anakin and Ahsoka to return. Soon, an LAAT flies into the hangar and lands. It's sides open up, and Anakin and Ahsoka hurry out.

"Do we have any more information on the situation?" Hall asks.

"Not much. We had better get back quickly," Anakin says. The three start heading to the bridge as the ship makes the jump to hyperspace.

It doesn't take long before the ship drops out of hyperspace over Coruscant. As soon as the ship drops out of hyperspace, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Hall board an LAAT and head down to the Temple.

As they descend towards the Temple, they see smoke still billowing up from the site of the bombed hangar.

Once on the ground, the three of them make their way into the Temple and up to the Council Chamber.

Once in the chamber, they begin speaking with the Council.

"How could the Separatists infiltrate the Temple?" Anakin asks.

"Worse than that it is," Yoda replies.

"What could be worse, Master Yoda?" Ahsoka asks.

There is a few moments of silence before Mace Windu speaks up and says, "Everything is on the table. We have to look at the possibility that it could've been anyone in the Temple, even a Jedi."

"If a Jedi this is, gone to the dark side they have," Yoda adds.

"I…I can't believe a Jedi would attack a place this sacred," Ahsoka says.

"Everyone is a suspect, Commander Tano," Hall says.

Mace nods at Hall's comment before saying, "We'd like for you three to lead the investigation. You'll be working in concert with the American FBI to find the culprit."

"We'll do everything we can," Anakin says.

"Careful you must be, Skywalker. If willing to destroy the Temple the attacker is, to great lengths they will go to keep from being caught," Yoda says.

"Then I guess we'll have to go to even greater lengths to catch him," Anakin says before he, Ahsoka, and Hall leave the room.

They immediately make their way down to the hangar. As they enter the hangar, they see almost 30 men and women milling about, all wearing dark pants and dark jackets with the bright yellow letters "FBI" on the back of the jackets. A number are also wearing baseball caps with the same letters on them. Some are sifting through debris. Others are examining holographic displays. Others are looking for fingerprints or bomb residue. One of the agents is using a German Shepherd bomb-sniffing dog to search for residue. A few droids are working with the FBI team.

"I can still hear the screams," Anakin says as they walk into the hangar.

"Do you reall think that a Jedi could have done this?" Ahsoka asks.

"Not every Jedi agrees with this war, Ahsoka. There are many political idealists among us," Anakin says.

"But a traitor?" Ahsoka asks, still somewhat in denial.

"I'm afraid one can eventually become the other. Remember Count Dooku and General Krell. That's how they started to," Anakin says.

One of the FBI agents walks up to Anakin. "General Skywalker, Agent Alfred Fitzgerald. I'm in charge of the investigation team," the agent says as he extends his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Agent. Found anything so far?" Anakin asks as he takes the offered hand.

"Not much. Even the dog hasn't found anything yet. But, these are some of the finest CSI techs in the FBI. Any evidence here that will point to the culprit, my people will find it," Agent Fitzgerald says.

"Alright. You and Ahsoka begin the interviews," Anakin orders.

"Understood, General. Come with me, Commander," Agent Fitzgerald says. He heads out of the hangar, Ahsoka following him. Anakin and Hall stay behind to supervise the rest of the agents and help however they can.

Fitzgerald and Ahsoka make their way to the infirmary, where all of the wounded are being treated.

They begin their interviews with one man who is being examined by a medical droid.

"Did you notice anything unusual about the hangar?" Ahsoka asks.

"Not really. Although I had left the hangar five minutes before the bomb exploded," the man says.

"Was their anything out of the ordinary in the slightest before you left?" Fitzgerald asks the man.

"Everything seemed normal," the man says. He then glances from side to side before asking, "Is it true a Jedi might be responsible for the attack?"

"Yes. As could a civilian or a clone. Everyone is a suspect right now," Fitzgerald says. This answer seems to satisfy the man.

The two walk away from him, and Ahsoka says, "This distrust is troubling. Some of these people have worked in the Temple for years."

"Doesn't mean they're beyond turning. Even the most loyal person can change their minds," Fitzgerald says.

"I think I know who did it, who blew up the hangar." Ahsoka and Fitzgerald turn to the sound of the voice, and see a man sitting against the wall.

The two walk over to him, and Ahsoka asks, "Who?"

"I believe it was Jackar Bowmani," the man says.

"Jackar Bowmani. Who is Jackar?" Ahsoka asks.

"One of the maintenance crew in the hangar," the man replies.

"Why do you think it was him?" Ahsoka asks.

"I passed him as I was going on my shift change. He…he had been working all morning in the section the blast came from. It was the last place I saw him," the man says.

Fitzgerald, who has been typing on a pad he's been holding, holds it up with a picture of a male alien on it, and asks, "This him?"

"Yes," the man says.

"Have you seen him since the explosion?" Fitzgerald demands.

"No. Truthfully, I didn't see much of anything after the explosion," the man says.

Ahsoka rests a comforting hand on his shoulder as she says, "Thank you." She then stands up and walks away with Fitzgerald, saying, "Looks like you we need to find Jackar Bowmani."

Fitzgerald touches his earpiece. "All available agents. We have a name. Jackar Bowmani. I need a location on him ASAP," he says. As he finishes, Anakin and Hall walk into the room.

"Did you find anything?" Ahsoka asks.

"No, but the rumor about if being a Jedi is growing. I can feel the anger and confusion throughout the Jedi Temple," Anakin says.

"Fitzgerald and I have a lead. We're working for one of the Temple workers, Jackar Bowmani," Ahsoka says.

"One of the witnesses saw him in the area where the bomb exploded right before it happened, and he had been there all day. I have agents searching for him now, but nobody has seen him since right before the blast," Fitzgerald says, handing Anakin a small holoprojector that is projecting an image of Jackar.

Anakin looks at the image before saying, "Come on. Nobody just disappears."

"Unless it was well planned out," Fitzgerald says.

"Well, it had to be well planned out to get past Jedi. Hall and I will talk to security," Anakin says before he and the American walk out.

The two head out to the front of the Temple, where a large crowd of protestors has gathered. Several clones, two Temple guards, and Master Cin Drallig are standing guard to make sure the crowd doesn't get too unruly.

Anakin and Hall walk up to Master Drallig. "They're all family and friends?" Anakin asks about the crowd.

"yes, looking for answers," Master Drallig answers.

"So am I, Cin," Anakin says. He then pulls out the holoprojector and pulls up the picture of Jackar as he says, "This is the guy who might be behind all of this. If you see him, alert us immediately."

Suddenly, they hear a woman's voice cry out, "That is Jackar!"

Anakin and Hall turn to see a woman breaking through the front of the crowd. "You know this guy?" Hall calls to her.

"He is my husband. I've been trying to reach him since I heard of an explosion. Where is he?" she demands.

"I need you to come with us," Anakin says, gesturing towards the Temple. The woman slowly walks towards them and follows them into the Temple. She introduces herself as Letta Turmond.

The woman is taken to a room, and Anakin and Hall soon walk in to talk to her. As they walk in, she demands, "You have no idea where Jackar is?"

"No," Anakin says.

"You are a Jedi, and you cannot find him?" she demands.

"Jedi can do a lot of things, but they can't instantly pick out on person in a huge area. We need you to be patient while we look for him," Hall says.

"Letta, do you think Jackar could do something like this, blow up the Temple?" Anakin asks.

"Do you have an idea what someone has to go through to work in the Jedi Temple, hm? Jackar dedicated his life to serving the Jedi. It had been his dream. Not just anyone can walk into your precious Temple. He passed all the entry tests that were needed," Letta says angrily.

"That has no bearing on the situation at hand. Anyone's mind can change in the right circumstances. And everyone is a suspect right now. However, for now, we'll take your word," Hall says a little sternly.

"Jackar would never do something like this. Just find him," Letta says.

Anakin sighs before walking out of the room, followed by Hall. They make their way back to the hangar, where a number of FBI agents are painstakingly examining a hologram of the blast and its immediate aftermath, looking for clues in the footage.

Agent Fitzgerald motions for them to come over, then points to lines being projected onto the hologram. "We tracked the trajectory of the debris, and determined that is the exact spot where the blast took place. But, neither our agents nor the dog have found any hint of bomb residue," Fitzgerald says.

"So, you think whoever did this triggered a ship to explode?" Anakin asks.

"That does seem like the most likely scenario at the moment," Fitzgerald says.

"Sir!" one of the agents examining a battered piece of wreckage from an LAAT calls to the group. They hurry over.

"What is it?" Fitzgerald asks.

"I found something. This piece came from the spot of the blast, and its covered in look to be very tiny and volatile droids," the agent says.

"Nano-droids?" Anakin asks.

"I guess that's your name for it," the agent responds.

"Great. Now we're chasing nano droids," Ahsoka says.

"We need to examine all of the Temple's security footage. We need to see if Jackar went to other parts of the Temple. Ahsoka and I will go find out how Jackar got his hand on these nano droids," Anakin says.

"Umm, sir," another agent says.

Fitzgerald and Hall walk over. "Yes, agent?" Hall asks.

"I think I found our suspect," the agent says slowly before pointing to a disembodied hand lying on the ground in front of them.

The three stare at it for a second before the agent says, "I just tested it. It's Jackar Bowmani's."

Hall motions for Anakin and Ahsoka. When they walk over and see the hand, they look surprised.

"I also tested it. There's nano-droids on the skin," the agent says.

Fitzgerald scratches his chin a bit as he says, "So. Jackar didn't set off the bomb. He was the bomb."

"How did the nano droids get in his bloodstream?" Ahsoka asks.

"I don't know. But we're gonna have to go search his home for evidence," Hall says.

Anakin, Ahsoka, Hall, and Agent Fitzgerald quickly make their way out of the Temple and board a speeder. It takes them just 20 minutes to reach Jackar's home.

Getting out of the speeder, they approach the complex of apartments. As they enter, Hall and Fitzgerald look around at the quality of the place.

"This place reminds of my old apartment building in Baltimore. That place was crap," Fitzgerald muses.

"I would've though working for the Jedi paid better," Ahsoka mutters.

Anakin knocks, but there is no response. So, he sues the Force to force the locking mechanism to open the door.

The four of them walk in. Hall takes his assault blaster off his back, just in case.

"Letta? Are you here?" Anakin calls out, but there is no answer.

"You and Fitzgerald search for the droids, and be careful, and remember, he was a munitions expert. I'd rather not set off another explosion today. I'll see if he left a note," Anakin says to Ahsoka.

Anakin and Hall start looking around, while Ahsoka and Fitzgerald walk deeper into the apartment, using scanning devices to scan for more nano droids. They slowly make their way into another room, and then into the kitchen.

As they get into the kitchen, their devices begin to beep a little bit faster. Fitzgerald scans the room, and walks towards the sink. Sure enough, the device begins beeping like crazy.

"Skywalker! Hall!" Fitzgerald calls out. The two are in the kitchen in seconds.

"I'm picking up trace readings from the disposal. It seems like the nano droids were in the food," Fitzgerald reports.

"Well, I guess the question now is, did he eat them willingly, or did someone feed them to him?" Anakin asks rhetorically.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" The four turn and see Letta standing in the door of the kitchen.

"We've learned Jackar was involved in the bombing. Somehow, nano droids got into his bloodstream and turned him into a living bomb," Fitzgerald answers.

"Ahsoka, scan her and see if she has any nano droids on her," Anakin says.

Ahsoka walks over and scans her, then turns to Anakin and says, "She's clean."

"That may be, but I do think we should bring her in for more questioning. Ms. Turmond, we're gonna need you to accompany us back to the Temple. You may be able to help us make sense out of all of this," Hall says.

"I'll answer any question I can," Letta responds.

The four lead Letta out of the apartment complex. However, something about her demeanor is bothering Fitzgerald, who discreetly grabs hold of his taser just in case.

As they are walking down the steps of the apartment complex, Letta suddenly grabs some random person and throws them at Ahsoka, knocking her over.

Letta quickly takes off running. Fitzgerald, a former track and field athlete, instantly takes off after her, pulling out his taser. He yells, "Taser! Taser! Taser!", and pulls the trigger. At a distance of 9 feet, the prongs catch Letta in the back, and she falls to the ground, twitching.

Fitzgerald runs up to her, dropping his taser and leaping on her, grabbing her right arm and pulling it behind her back while putting his knee in her back to keep her pinned and pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "Letta Turmond, you're under arrest for fleeing the scene, evading a law enforcement official, and suspicion of murder," he says.

"Let me go! Jackar is dead, and you're just trying to blame his murder on me!" Letta cries as Ahsoka, Anakin, and Hall hurry up to them.

Fitzgerald chuckles before saying, "You know, we never actually said he was dead. That's almost as good as a confession, and running from us shows you know something about the nano droids. You might as well confess completely and get it over with," cuffing her other wrist as he says.

Letta is quiet as Fitzgerald finishes cuffing her, then pulls her to her feet. Finally, she says, "I did feed the nano droids to Jackar."

"You set up your own husband to die?" Ahsoka demands.

"You're dealing with things you don't understand," Letta says.

"Oh, I understand. I understand you're one cold-hearted murderer. And you're gonna face the music," Fitzgerald says. He then pulls the taser prongs out of her back and leads her over the speeder, the rest of the group following them.

* * *

(Short while later)

"We're holding Letta in the cell below the Temple to await further questioning. But, given her confession was caught on a body camera that Agent Fitzgerald was wearing, she's not gonna be getting out of this," Anakin says.

"Well, I must say I'm impressed. The Americans did a good job with this investigation," Mace Windu says.

"Agent Fitzgerald also confirmed to me that there are no other nano droids in the Temple, and that based on security footage, there were no other perpetrators," Hall says.

"Did this woman give any indication of why she attacked us?" Mace asks.

"Not yet," Hall admits.

"I think we can guess her motives easily enough. Public opinion is swaying against the Jedi. That is becoming clear. This war is becoming less and less popular every day it persists," Mace says. He and Master Yoda then walk off.

Anakin, Ahsoka, and Hall walk off in the opposite direction. Hall sighs a bit and says, "We may have got Letta and gotten her confession, but…I don't know, maybe I'm just paranoid, but it feels like there's something else we're missing here."

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked that chapter.**

**I decided to have FBI investigators replace the droid that worked with Anakin and Ahsoka in the episode so we got an appearance by Terran units that aren't military.**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	49. Chapter 49- The Jedi Who Knew Too Much

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you guys like this one.**

**So, although this has just one episode title, it's actually going to cover the events of both episodes 18 and 19, given I feel there isn't enough to that episode that's not just Ahsoka and Ventress. So, what little I'll be doing of that episode will be at the end of this chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Peter Hong Kong**: The CIA is more suited for gathering intelligence and spying. The FBI is more suited for criminal investigations and manhunts, so I decided to bring in the FBI. CSI stands for crime scene investigator.

Guest DCDGojira: There may be flashbacks in the third story to events between the second and third stories. The Alliance may establish a moon base. And having a female OC be anlove interest for Luke is not out of the question. Yes, I'll be doing the inhibitor chip episodes. I'll cover specific revisions to the Code later on, but I'll confirm is that the rule banning marriage is not part of the Terran Jedi Code.

CT7567Rules: How do you mean?

* * *

Chapter 49- The Jedi Who Knew Too Much

Adams stares solemnly at the bodies laid out before him. He is currently attending the funeral for the Jedi who were killed in the bombing. Colonel Hall had been recalled to Terra due to a family emergency, and Adams had taken his place at the Temple.

The funeral had a few additions inspired by Terran military funeral customs. Each body was draped in a flag of the Republic. A seven man firing team armed with rifles loaded with blanks is standing by for a 21 gun salute, and a bugler was also in the room.

The entire Jedi Order present at the Temple had come to the funeral. A few dignitaries had come as well, including Palpatine, Mas Amedda, Admiral Tarkin, and the American General Dennis Reimer, the Terran field commander on Coruscant.

Yoda walks slowly besides the bodies. "One with the Force, they are. And our job it is to remember that we will, in time, also pass on. Luminous beings are we, but temporary vessels, our bodies are. A moment of silence, I ask, to remember and to move on."

Near Adams, Ahsoka turns to Barriss beside her. "You were close to one of them?" she asks.

"Tutso Mara. We trained together. He taught me how to hold my lightsaber correctly," Barriss says.

"Live for the living Jedi, we must. Live through us, forever they will," Yoda says. He then taps his walking stick on the ground.

"Squad, ready!" the American officer commanding the firing team orders. The seven men aim their rifles towards the ceiling.

"Fire!" the commander says. The seven men fire, then reload.

"Fire!" The seven men fire again.

"Fire!" The seven men fire for the third time. They then shift their grips on their rifles, bring them down to the "Present Arms" position.

Yoda taps his staff again, and the bodies sink into the floor. As they do, the American bugler raises his instrument to his lips and begins to play Taps. A number of Jedi feels their eyes water at the feeling the song brings to them as the floor closes over the bodies.

Once the bugler finishes, he lowers his instrument, and the commander of the detail salutes the fallen Jedi one last time. With that, the funeral comes to an end, and the guests begin to file out of the room.

Adams walks with Anakin, Ahsoka, Barriss, and Tarkin down the hall away from the chamber. As they walk, Ahsoka asks, "So, what happens to Letta now?"

"The bomber has been moved," Tarkin responds.

"Moved? Where? Why should she be moved?" Ahsoka asks.

"The Republic military has taken her into custody," Tarkin responds.

"But why? This is a Jedi matter, isn't it?" Ahsoka asks.

"Clones were killed, which makes this terrorist attack a military matter. An attack on the Jedi is an attack on the Senate," Tarkin responds.

"The Admiral is right, Ahsoka. Letta's not a Jedi. In any case, I think she has even less chance of escaping if she's in military custody. She'll still get a fair trial, and if and when she is found guilty, her punishment will be just, whether or not the Jedi or the Republic courts conduct the trial," Adams says to Ahsoka. This seems to appease her.

Admiral Tarkin walks towards the lift. "The Chancellor believes that the Jedi be removed from as many military matters as possible. You yourselves said that you're peacekeepers, not soldiers," Tarkin says.

Adams tries to keep his eyes from narrowing. Yet again, an action from the Chancellor makes him a little suspicious. He's not the only one. Many high level officials in the Terran Alliance also share a suspicion of the Chancellor.

"I hope Chancellor Palpatine knows what he's doing," Ahsoka says.

"I assure you that he rarely does anything without a strategy," Tarkin says. The lift then opens, and Tarkin steps in.

"I have many things to attend to, Masters. Good day," Barriss says before walking away.

After a moment, Anakin leans forward a bit and says, "Go. Be with your friend, Ahsoka." Ahsoka nods and hurries off after Barriss as Anakin and Adams walk into the elevator.

"In ways, she is still very young," Anakin says.

"Indeed," Tarkin says. Adams scowls a bit at Tarkin behind his back, but keeps quiet.

Tarkin gets off on one floor and heads for the Temple exit. Anakin and Adams head further up into the Temple.

As they continue up, Anakin's commlink beeps. Anakin touches it, and he hears Yoda say, "Skywalker, needed in the war room, you and Captain Adams are."

"On our way, Master," Anakin says. He then contacts Ahsoka and lets her know to come to the war room as well.

Soon, the three of them are in the war room. After a few minutes, a briefing begins, with Obi Wan, who is currently out in the field, conducting it via holo-message.

"We've uncovered a Separatist plan of attack. We shall travel to the Anoat system here, the move across to Saleucami," Obi Wan says.

"So far out of your way?" Mace asks.

"Unfortunately, we must avoid these neutral systems," Obi Wan says.

Suddenly, a hologram of Admiral Tarkin pops up next to Obi Wan's. "Excuse me, Master Jedi," he interrupts.

"yes, Admiral," Mace responds.

"Commander Tano, your presence is requested by prisoner Letta Turmond," Tarkin says.

"The prisoner from the hangar bombing?" Ahsoka asks in confusion.

"Why is she asking for Ahsoka?" Anakin asks.

"Not exactly sure, but Commander Tano is the only person the prisoner will speak to," Tarkin responds.

Ahsoka nods and says, "I'll report back with whatever I find out," Ahsoka says before turning and walking out of the war room. As she goes, Adams watches her go. An uneasy feeling is gripping him. Feeling it would be best for Ahsoka to have a companion, he follows her out of the war room.

"Why are you following me, Captain?" she asks.

"I don't know. Something just doesn't feel right to me. I'd feel better if I went with you," Adams says. Ahsoka doesn't reply, but just nods and keeps walking.

The two take a speeder and head to the GAR's military prison. As they touch down, Ahsoka hops out, with Adams following close behind.

Entering the prison, they walk to the reception area of sorts in the cell block where Turmond is being held. As they walk up to the booth, the clone in charge, Commander Fox, sees them and asks, "Yes."

"I'm Commander Tano, and this is Captain Adams. Letta Turmond requested to see me," Ahsoka responds.

"A lot of innocent people died in that blast. Nice work capturing her," Fox compliments Ahsoka before turning to one of the other clones in the booth and saying, "Alright, scan her."

The clone scans Ahsoka, and picks up her lightsabers and commlink. Seeing that, Fox, says, "Leave your commlink and lightsabers here."

A drawer pops out, and Ahsoka sets her commlink and lightsabers in the drawer.

"Captain, you'll wait here," Fox says. Adams just nods in response.

Fox then walk out with two clones and says, "Follow me."

Fox leads Ahsoka over to the ray shields that are blocking off the way into the cell block. Once they are deactivated, Ahsoka follows the three clones down the hall.

Adams leans against a wall, looking at the ceiling and whistling the tune "Take Me Home, Country Roads," a favorite of his given he grew up in West Virginia.

Not long after, Fox and the two clones come back. One of the clones looks at Adams and says, "That sounds like a nice tune there, Captain."

"An old favorite of mine from back home, written about the land where I grew up," Adams says.

"That sounds nice. You mind actually singing it? Might help pass the time," the clone says.

Adams smiles a bit and begins to sing. However, he's barely into the first chorus when suddenly an alarm goes off. "Prisoner health critical, holding cell 173!" a robotic voice says.

"What's going on?" Adams asks.

"It's Turmond. Commander Tano is choking her!" Fox says as he runs out of the booth, the two other clones following him.

Adams glances into the booth, and sees the hologram. Instantly, he can tell by the expression on Ahsoka's face that she's panicking, and it doesn't seem like she's doing.

The uneasy feeling in his gut grows. And Adams has long learned to trust his gut. And so, he turns and runs after the clones.

As he reaches the cell, he hears Fox say, "I can't say I blame you, Commander Tano. But all the same you're under arrest."

Adams sprints into the cell, seeing two clones standing beside Fox, who is aiming his blaster pistols at Ahsoka, who has her hands held up. Adams quickly knocks out the two clones with two powerful blows to the head, then grabs Fox in a headlock, putting him unconscious quickly.

Ahsoka turns to Adams, shocked. "Go, Ahsoka. There's no way they're gonna believe you right now. I'll do what I can to help you, but you're gonna be blamed for this one way or the other. They've got recordings of what goes on in each room, and right now you're gonna look guilty. I just bought you some time. Use it!" he says.

"Why are you helping me?" Ahsoka asks.

"Because I know you're not a killer, and something isn't adding up here. Get out of here as quick as you can. I'll tell them someone knocked out the clones, and you got past me in your escape," Adams says.

"Thank you, Captain," Ahsoka says. She then hurries and runs out of the cell.

Adams goes over to the edge of the cell, sitting down and slumping against the wall. As Fox wakes up, he sees Adams slumped against the wall.

"Captain! What happened?!" he demands.

"I don't know. I came to help you, but Tano had somehow knocked you out by the time I got here. Commander Tano got past me before I could stop her," Adams says.

Fox stands up, then helps Adams to his feet. "We've got to stop her!" Fox says.

"You go. I'll wake these guys up," Adams says. Fox nods and hurries off as Adams tries to rouse the other clones. It doesn't take him too long, and they take off running after Fox.

Adams heads off through the prison, lightsaber and blaster pistol at the ready. Not for Ahsoka, but whoever else may be involved in this.

As he rounds a corner, he suddenly sees Fox, Rex, and Anakin standing over the bodies of three dead clones, all with marks from a lightsaber on them.

"What the h***?" Adams exclaims.

"Come on, Adams. We need to find her," Anakin says. Adams just nods and follows Anakin as he runs off.

The two search the facility. As they run, Adams is thinking hard, wondering what kind of plot Ahsoka has been sucked into, and who is trying to frame her.

As he runs, he slows down a bit, he activates his commlink to General Reimer's office. "General, this is Captain Adams. Commander Tano is currently on the run. She is being accused of murder, but I believe she's being framed. Contact Washington immediately. We need Barr out here immediately," he says.

"Understood, Captain. I can call in a favor. I'll get him here as fast as possible," General Reimer responds before cutting the transmission.

Adams continues to search the base with Anakin. As they near the entrance, they hear a commotion coming from the entrance.

The two hurry to the entrance, where Fox and a number of clones are standing.

"What's going on?" Anakin asks.

"We found her. She's heading towards the industrial pipeline," Fox responds.

"Set your weapons for stun. I want her alive!" Anakin says firmly before he starts running in the direction Ahsoka fled, Adams and Rex right behind him.

A pair of LAATs launch and start heading after Ahsoka. As they pass Anakin and Adams, Anakin says into his commlink, "Do not shoot to kill! Do not shoot to kill! Try to box her in. Don't let he escape. Tell me what you see, Oddball."

The three of them continue to run, following the flashing lights of the clone's stun rays and Ahsoka's lightsabers.

Finally, the clones manage to briefly slow Ahsoka down, and using both the LAATs, and men on the ground, they surround her. Anakin, Adams, and Rex run up soon after.

However, almost immediately after they arrive, Ahsoka leaps up onto a large pipe. "Ahsoka!" Anakin calls, but its too late. Ahsoka cuts a hole in the pipe and jumps down into the it.

Clones hurry up to the top of the pipe and begin jumping in. Adams follows Anakin up onto the pipe, and then down into it.

Adams races ahead of Anakin, and the two soon separate, heading down different tunnels.

As he runs through the tunnels, Adams grins a bit. "Good work, Commander. Now, you just gotta stay away from the Republic until we can figure out what's going on," he says.

Within a minute, his commlink activates. "All units, this is General Skywalker. Commander Tano escaped into the lower levels. Everyone, pull back. Captain Adams and myself will return to the Jedi Temple and figure out how to pursue Commander Tano with the help of the Jedi Council," Anakin's voice says over the commlink.

Adams heads back to the opening they came in from. When he gets there, Anakin is already there.

"Let's hurry," Anakin says. Adams nods, and the two get back above ground and board an LAAT, heading back to the Jedi Temple.

When they reach the Temple, they immediately head up to the Council Room. As they enter, they see a hologram of Admiral Tarkin in the center of the room.

"After further investigation, there can be little doubt that the clone officers murdered in the escape were killed by none other than Ahsoka Tano herself. She attacked the clones that arrived in the cell, as well as Captain Adams, and then proceeded to cut down six clones in her escape," Tarkin says.

"I do not believe that Ahsoka could have fallen so far," Plo Koon says.

"The beliefs of the Jedi Council are irrelevant. We deal strictly in facts and evidence, and the evidence points to Padawan Tano being guilty of the attack on the temple and the murder of the Republic officers. This is sedition!" Tarkin declares before the transmission cuts off.

"Tarkin is jumping to conclusions out of dislike for the Jedi Order. There is no evidence yet she was involved in the bombing, and there is evidence that she was not the one responsible for the murdered clones," Adams says.

Yoda sighs. "The Council believes that Ahsoka may be guilty of the latter crime. Still believe they are wrong, do you, hmm?" he says, directing his words to Anakin.

"I believe she didn't kill the clone troopers or the woman who used the nano droids to blow up the Temple. That's why she's running. To prove her innocence," Anakin says.

"Now she's in the lower depths. With her skills, she will be hard to find," Mace Windu says.

"Hmm. Two teams we will send. Master Skywalker and Master Plo Koon, with clones you will go," Yoda says.

"I'll go," Adams says.

Mace says, "I think it would be best if Skywalker stayed here. Having you involved may actually make things worse."

"Master Windu, with all due respect, she is my Padawan," Anakin says firmly.

"The reason for you not to go," Mace says.

"I think we're being foolish if we take Anakin off this mission. Who knows her better?" Obi Wan says through his hologram.

"He's emotionally tied to her. Probably too emotional to do what needs to be done," Mace replies.

"I'd rather capture Ahsoka and find out the truth than let her run because of a lie," Anakin says a little hotly.

"You must prove to us that you will stay focused. Can you?" Yoda asks.

"I've already alerted security on the lower levels to be on the lookout for Ahsoka," Anakin says.

"Go swiftly then, Skywalker, and bring back this lost child before it is too late," Yoda says.

"Yes, Master," Anakin says before and Plo walk out of the Council Room.

Adams follows them out of the Council Room. While they head for a landing pad, he heads down to the entrance.

After Adams exits the Temple, he makes his way to where a speeder is parked. He gets on the speeder and takes off to a nearby building where the FBI team has set up.

Walking into the office being used by the team, he sees Agent Fitzgerald and a number of agents milling about or typing on tablets.

"Agent Fitzgerald," Adams greets him.

"Captain Adams. Welcome," Fitzgerald says.

"Have you had any luck?" Adams asks.

"Not much. We were able to get our hands on pretty much all of the evidence from the prison. The clones were cooperative with our requests. Unfortunately, there's not much to go on. We had experts examining the footage from Letta Turmond's cell and attempting to use their lip movements to construct what the two were saying, but the process is slow. It'll take a while before we can tell what was said in the cell. We're also looking for fingerprints, as well as examining the lightsaber wounds on the bodies to see if we can use the angles and position to gauge the height of the culprit," Fitzgerald says.

"Alright. Let me know if you find anything that could help our case to prove Ahsoka's innocence," Adams says.

"Yes, sir. I must say, after only meeting Commander Tano briefly, I already feel certain she couldn't do something like this. I just hope we can figure out the truth," Fitzgerald says.

Adams nods and walks off, wanting to rest from the excitement of the last day.

Hours later, Adams is woken up by the sound of his name. He sits up and looks around to see Agent Fitzgerald standing next to him.

"Found anything, Agent?" Adams asks.

"Making progress, but nothing solid yet. But, things have gotten worse. We just got a report that General Skywalker and General Koon captured Commander Tano and have returned with her to the Temple. Apparently, she was also spotted with Asajj Ventress, though Ventress was not captured," Fitzgerald says.

Adams stands there for a few moments, then curses under his breath. "Contact Command. Let them know we need Barr here now. I'm heading to the Temple. You and your team keep working. We need to figure out everything that's going on here, and fast," Adams says before hurrying off, determined to get to the bottom of this one way or another.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, obviously this went much different than the episode did. Someone left a review on one chapter a while back asking if Adams would help Ahsoka when she was framed. Obviously, yes. Given his experience, I get the feeling he would be suspicious that someone else was involved, especially if he caught a glimpse of the video footage. **

**Also, for those wondering, I chose Take Me Home, Country Roads as the song Adams was whistling/singing because it's one of my personal favorites.**

**So, next chapter is gonna be a little more similar to the episode it's based on than this chapter was . It'll be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	50. Chapter 50- The Wrong Jedi

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. And this is our 50th chapter! Hooray!**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest DCDGojira**: It'll be an interesting encounter, that's for sure. As for where Terran Jedi are being trained, for now they're being trained at a temporary facility in New York while a Terran Jedi Temple is being built.

**Sectooper**: I'll be doing a modified version of The Last Jedi. As for Rise of Skywalker, I'm still working on whether I'm just going to modify the story a bit, or do a complete rework.

* * *

Chapter 50- The Wrong Jedi

Adams watches with his eyes narrowed as Tarkin is speaking to the Jedi Council. As leader of the ASAT team, he is usually allowed into Jedi Council meetings.

"The Senate has requested that Ahsoka Tano be indicted for acts of treason against the Republic," Tarkin says.

"A fair trial, Padawan Tano will have, in accordance with Jedi tradition," Yoda replies.

"Ah, yes. Jedi tradition. I'm afraid that the Senate feels an internal Jedi trial would seem…biased. Therefore, the Senate requests that the Council expel Ahsoka Tano from the Jedi order so that she may be put to a Republic Military tribunal, where she will receive more impartial judgement," Tarkin says.

"And who would represent Ahsoka in this tribunal, Admiral?" Obi Wan demands.

"That would be up to the Council, but I would recommend somebody outside the Order," Tarkin says.

"The Council will act as they deem necessary. Thank you, Admiral," Mace says. Tarkin just nods before the transmission cuts off.

"Surely we cannot do what Tarkin suggests. We need to stand together with Ahsoka," Obi Wan says.

"And yet there is evidence that she was indeed the one behind the bombing," Ki Adi Mundi says.

"She was found in possession of nano droid explosives. This alone is enough to convict her," Saesee Tiin says.

"Nano droids that the FBI agents have not found her fingerprints on," Adams cuts in.

"Perhaps. But that will not satisfy the courts. I understand your sentiment, Obi Wan and Captain Adams, but if the Council does as you two suggest, it could be seen as an act of opposition to the Senate. I'm afraid we have little choice," Mace says.

Yoda sits there for a moment before he says, "To the Chamber of Judgment, summon Skywalker and his Padawan, and in our decision, may the Force guide us."

The Council slowly files out of the room. Despite wanting to be present, Adams heads down to the entrance of the Temple.

Adams wanders around near the entrance for almost an hour. Then, after about an hour, several Temple guards came walking up to the entrance, escorting Ahsoka. Anakin is following a bit behind, looking very angry.

As Ahsoka and the guards pass him and walk out of the entrance to the Temple, Adams reaches out to stop Anakin. "What happened?" he asks.

"The Council had already made their decision. They expelled Ahsoka from the order, and they're turning her over to the courts," Anakin says angrily.

Adams sighs. "I'll admit, I expected that. They've kind of been backed into a corner by Tarkin and the Senate," Adams says.

"Well, what do we do now? Ahsoka is innocent, I know it. But how do we prove it?" Anakin asks.

"Well, the FBI team is still processing all the gathered evidence, looking for clues to help her case. I also called in a favor from back home, so she's gonna have somebody good to represent her," Adams says.

Anakin looks at him, and just nods. The two then head out of the Temple.

* * *

(A day later)

Ahsoka stares at the floor of her cell, not really feeling any motivation to do anything to pass the time. It's been a day since she was brought to her cell. The courts have been preparing for the trial, which is why she's spent so long in the cell.

Suddenly, the door to her cell opens. Ahsoka looks up, and sees Anakin and Adams walking in. Behind Adams is a man dressed in a nice Terran style business suit and tie, with black hair and wearing glasses, and carrying a briefcase in one hand.

Adams steps aside and gestures to the man behind him. "Ahsoka, this is William Barr, United States Attorney General. He's essentially the top lawyer in the US government. I called in some favors, and he's agreed to represent you in your trial," he says.

"I've heard a lot about you over the last few years, Commander Tano. I'll do everything I can to prove your innocence," Barr says.

"I am almost certain that the person behind this is Ventress, and you know I wasn't working with her. She was at the warehouse, in the room. We fought, but she got away. Didn't any of the clones see anything?" Ahsoka asks.

"No. None of the clones reported seeing Ventress on the scene. I thought you said that she left before you went into the warehouse," Anakin says.

"She did, but then she came in and attacked me. I'd know her red lightsabers anywhere," Ahsoka says.

"Well, if that's our only lead, then I know what I have to do," Anakin says before turning to walk away.

"We'll try and track down Ventress. Until then, we'll leave this to you, Barr," Adams says to Barr before walking out with Anakin.

Barr goes to sit down beside Ahsoka. "Well, Commander Tano. Let's get started. So, I've already filed two motions with the court. I filed a motion to have the trial delayed so that the FBI team could finish processing the evidence, but it was denied. I also filed a motion to have Tarkin replaced as the prosecutor, given he seems to have had a personal issue with you for a long time, but it was also denied," Barr begins.

Ahsoka sighs. Barr opens his briefcase and says, "So, given my motions were denied, let's get to work on your defense. First, I'm going to ask you to recount your version of events and tell me everything you can about what's taken place recently. Then, we'll work on the defending argument and counters to possible arguments Tarkin will bring up."

* * *

(Lower levels of Coruscant)

Ventress slowly walks down the street, wondering what she's going to do now that her lightsabers have been stolen. As she's walking, all of a sudden, she feels something behind her. A presence.

Ventress stops for a moment, then keeps walking. However, a few seconds later, she hears something hit the ground behind her.

She smirks. "Anakin Skywalker," she says with contempt before turning to face him.

"I know you're behind all of this," Anakin says.

"Prove it," Ventress says before leaping up onto a pipe overhead. However, the moment she lands, he suddenly feels something hit her in the back. Immediately, electricity courses through her body, shocking her and causing to fall to the ground. As she twitches on the ground, she glances up and sees Adams leap down onto the pipe, holding a taser in his hand.

"Nice try, Ventress," Adams says. He stops the flow of electricity, but keeps the prongs in her back.

Anakin leaps up onto the pipe, lightsaber ignited. He points it towards her head and demands angrily, "Tell me what happened!"

"When I heard your little brat was on the run, I thought she might bring a large bounty," Ventress says.

"Bounty? Really, Ventress? You're a bounty hunter now?" Adams asks.

Ventress doesn't respond. Instead, she continues her answer to Anakin's demand and says, "I was going catch your pet and turn her over to the authorities, collect whatever bounty was due."

Anakin takes a slight step back and deactivates his saber. At the same time, Adams steps forward and pulls the taser prongs out of Ventress' back, but reloads the taser just in case.

"What stopped you?" Anakin demands.

Ventress, rubbing her back a little where the prongs had been, says, "At first, I admit, I was just interested in the money and a little bit of revenge. But then I realized that your fallen Padawan and I had a lot in common."

"How dare you compare yourself to Ahsoka!" Anakin growls.

"It's true!" Ventress yells as she whips around to face Anakin. She pauses for a second, then says, "My master abandoned me, and that's exactly what you did to her. You and your precious Jedi Order."

Anakin's glare holds for a second later, then melts off his face, replaced by a look of slight shame. At the same time, Adams himself feels slight shame, wishing he'd been more vocal in his defense of Ahsoka.

* * *

(The court)

A door opens leading into the court. Two clones escort Ahsoka into the chamber. They escort her over to a hover platform. As she walks onto it, Mas Amedda bangs his staff a few times to signal that the court is ready to begin.

The hover platform moves Ahsoka into the center of the chamber. As it does, Ahsoka glances to the side and sees Barr walking into the chamber, his briefcase in hand. On the other side of the chamber, Tarkin walks up to the prosecutor's stand.

Palpatine begins to speak. "Ahsoka Tano. You have been charged with sedition against the Jedi Order and the Republic itself. This court will decide your fate. Prosecution, you may begin your arguments," he says.

Tarkin takes a few steps forward, and says, "Former Padawan Tano, I shall prove that you were the mastermind behind the attack on the Jedi Temple, and that once your accomplices carried out your orders, you eliminated them one by one. When you are found guilty, I ask the court that the full extent of the law be brought down upon you, including penalty of death."

There are a few murmurs in the court. As this happens, Barr steps forward, "At this time, I would like to point out to the court that Ahsoka Tano is to be presumed innocent until proven guilty. I would respectfully ask that the court wait to decide Ahsoka Tano's punishment until it is determined which, if any, crimes she is guilty of."

"Your statement is noted, Attorney General Barr," Palpatine says. He then motions for Tarkin to continue.

* * *

(Lower levels of Coruscant)

"So, what happened between you and Ahsoka?" Adams asks Ventress.

"After I left the warehouse, after I left your little Padawan alone, I was walking away, and I thought she came up behind me to talk more. But I was wrong. Someone came out of nowhere and hit me from behind. Not just anyone can sneak up behind me. It had to be another Jedi," Ventress says.

"I don't believe you," Anakin says.

"Believe it. Whoever you're looking for has my lightsabers. That's how you'll know you've found the criminal," Ventress says.

Anakin sighs as he leans up against the railing. "Well, this brings me to a dead end. You're the only one Ahsoka talked to," he says.

Ventress sits there for a second, then says, "That's not true."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Adams asks.

"Your Padawan contacted the Temple. She spoke to someone named Barriss. That's why we knew to go to the warehouse in the first place. This Barriss told us to go there," Ventress says.

"Barriss? She's the one? Her of all people?" Adams mutters.

"If you're lying, you're dead," Anakin says before turning to hurry off.

"Such promises," Ventress says snidely as Anakin and Adams hurry off to head back to the Temple.

* * *

(The Court)

"Immediately prior to her death, Letta Turmond called Ahsoka Tano to her cell to reveal the name of the true mastermind behind the bombing of the Jedi Temple. Agents of the American law enforcement agency known as the FBI have analyzed the security footage of the incident. When Letta Turmond began to be strangled by way of the Force, Ahsoka Tano was not making any motions to suggest that she was the one responsible. In fact, her expression seems to suggest panic and worry as to what was happening. Furthermore, agents within the FBI who are experts at analyzing body language and using lip movements to reconstruct the words someone has said have been able to figure out part of the discussion between Ahsoka Tano and Letta Turmond. Their findings support Ahsoka Tano's story that Letta intended to reveal the name of the mastermind behind the bombing," Barr says.

Barr pauses for a moment, then says, "Also, I would like to point out a flaw in an argument made by Admiral Tarkin. Admiral Tarkin asked Ahsoka Tano why she failed to sense anyone else if there was another culprit. Studies conducted by scientists from Terra, with the cooperation of the Jedi, have proven that the Force can be used at great ranges. Studies have also shown that, depending on the circumstances, the adrenaline and focus levels of the Jedi in question, and the number of people in the immediate vicinity, the range at which a Jedi can detect someone else can vary. It has also been shown that Jedi are capable, through the Force, of shrouding their movements to less experienced users of the Force. If a Jedi outside the prison knee exactly where letta Turmond was, it is not beyond the realm of possibility that they could have used the Force to strangle Ms. Turmond while remaining outside the prison and avoid being spotted by any guards at the prison."

"Furthermore, the containers of explosive nano droids in the warehouse where Ahsoka Tano was apprehended have been examined by FBI investigators. Ahsoka Tano's fingerprints have not been found on any of the containers, and the identity of the source of the fingerprints has yet to be identified."

Barr pauses again, "Honorable members of the court, the evidence presented is not firm enough to convict Ahsoka Tano. While suspicious, there is much evidence that Ahsoka Tano is being framed, and/or that another Jedi has been involved in this. Honorable members of the court, I can assure you that the wrong Jedi is on trial right now. Ahsoka Tano is not the Jedi responsible for these acts."

There is a moment of silence before Tarkin gives a few sarcastic claps. "Well said, Attorney General Barr. But, if Ahsoka Tano is innocent, then why was she seen conspiring with known Separatist terrorist Asajj Ventress?" he demands.

"Ventress set me up. My master will prove that," Ahsoka replies.

"And where is your master?" Tarkin demands.

"He's out there, trying to find the real murderer," Ahsoka says.

"Then, maybe, he should be looking at you," Tarkin says venomously.

"Chancellor Palpatine, I would ask that you ask the prosecution to show less open contempt for my client," Barr says.

"Noted, Attorney General. Admiral Tarkin, please contain yourself a little better," Palpatine says.

"I would also wish to point out Ahsoka Tano's reasoning for being seen with Asajj Ventress, and remind that it has been confirmed that Asajj Ventress left the Separatists months ago. Ahsoka Tano has said that, after receiving a possible clue to proving her innocence, made a deal with Asajj Ventress in exchange for Ventress guiding her to the warehouse where she would inevitably be cornered and captured by clone units of the Grand Army of the Republic. This is not related to the crimes that Ahsoka Tano has been accused of, and I would present that particular information as irrelevant to deciding if Ahsoka Tano is guilty or not guilty," Barr says.

Ahsoka has to stop herself from smiling. _If I get out of this, I'm going to owe Adams big time for arranging to have Barr as my lawyer,_ she thinks to herself.

* * *

(Jedi Temple)

Anakin slowly walks up Barriss' room. As he does, over his earpiece that Adams gave him, he hears, "Alright, General. We're in position."

Anakin stands in front of the door for a moment, then presses a button that sounds a bell in the room. A moment later, he hears Barriss say, "Enter."

The door opens, and Anakin walks in. "Barriss, I need to talk to you," he says.

Barriss stands up from where she had been kneeling as she meditated, and asks, "Master Skywalker, how can I help you?"

"I was told you spoke with Ahsoka before she was arrested," Anakin says, lifting Barriss' lightsaber into his hand with the Force and kind of fidgeting with it as he asks, "What did you say to her?"

"We've been friends for a long time. I was only trying to help her. I hope I'm not in any trouble," Barriss replies.

"It's no trouble. I just need to know what you told her, and if you told anyone else," Anakin says.

"No. I thought I had a clue for her, but I really couldn't tell her anything. Who told I spoke to her?" Barry responds.

"Ventress. She told me," Anakin replies to Barriss' question.

"Ventress? Isn't she the one Ahsoka says is really behind all this?" Barriss asks.

"That's what Ahsoka says, but I think she's wrong. Ventress thinks someone else is involved," Anakin says.

"And you believe her? Who else could it be if not her? Surely not Ahsoka," Barriss asks.

"No, I don't think it was Ahsoka either. I think both Ahsoka and Ventress are telling the truth," Anakin says, noticing out of the corner of his eyes that Barriss looks a bit nervous and is shuffling slightly to one side. He then says, "But, there's only one way to find out."

Anakin abruptly ignites Barriss' lightsaber, then turns towards her. As he brings the saber towards her, Barriss uses the Force to pull two curved lightsaber hilts out of the pot by the door. As soon as they're in her hands, she ignites their red blades to block Anakin' strike.

Anakin smirks as he says, "Funny. Those belong to Ventress."

Barriss forces him back. She then slashes at his feet, but Anakin jumps over them. She then tries to bring the sabers down on him, but Anakin blocks them. As the sabers clash, he says, "You should have gotten rid of them."

"I think they suit me," Barriss says.

Barriss and Anakin exchange several more blows before kicking Barriss, knocking her backwards and out of the door as it opens. As she flies back, Anakin says into his earpiece, "Get ready."

Anakin chases Barriss down the narrow hallway and into a much larger corridor that overlooks a courtyard below. Catching up to Barriss, he strikes at her with her own saber. They exchange several blows before separating.

"Ahsoka trusted you, and you betrayed her!" Anakin growls.

"I've learned that trust is overrated. The only thing the Jedi Council believes in is violence!" Barriss replies hotly.

Suddenly, there's the sound of several lightsabers igniting. Turning around, she sees Adams and Colonel Wilson coming down the hall from her right, lightsabers ignited, and several SEALs behind them with assault rifles ready. At the same time, glancing the other way down the hallway, she sees Colonel White and Colonel Mofaz advancing down to the corridor with several SAS commandos behind him.

"Barriss Offee! Drop the lightsabers and get on your knees!" Adams bellows at her.

Barriss glares at all of them, then tries to attack Anakin, who now has hiw own lightsaber ignited. Anakin back up, drawing her away from the windows.

Anakin and Barriss exchange several blows. Then, Barriss senses something and brings a saber to the right to block a strike from Adams' purple lightsaber. Glancing around, she sees that Wilson has come around behind her, and White and Mofaz are to her left. The SEALs and SAS have surrounded her, all aiming their weapons. More than that, four Jedi Temple guards have arrived on the scene, their yellow lightsaber pikes at the ready.

Barriss tries to leap into the air and backwards towards the windows. But, as she tries, Wilson backsteps and gets in her path again, slashing at her with his lightsaber. The two exchange several blows before Colonel White joins the fight, attacking her form the other side.

Barriss blocks a blow from each of them, trying to withstand their strength. But the struggle temporarily leaves her back exposed. Adams pulls out the taser he used earlier to catch Ventress and fires it. The taser prongs catch Barriss in the back, and she falls to the ground, the lightsabers deactivating.

Two SEALs pounce on her instantly, grabbing her arms and pinning them behind her back. One of them takes out a pair of cuffs and snaps them around her wrists.

"Barriss Offee, you're under military arrest. And we're gonna be taking you to the court so they know who really did all this," Adams says.

* * *

(The court)

The head of the jury stands up and declares, "The court has reached a decision."

Using a device in his hand, he sends the result to Mas Amedda, who hands his tablet to Palpatine. Palpatine stands and declares, "Ahsoka Tano, by a slight majority-"

Suddenly, Anakin walks into the chamber and calls out, "Chancellor!"

Everyone looks at Anakin, and Palpatine asks, "I trust you have a reason for bursting into our proceedings, Master Skywalker," as Anakin walks up the platform towards the middle of the chamber. Adams, Wilson, White, and Mofaz are all following him, their lightsabers ignited, and escorting Barriss in their midst.

"I'm here with evidence and a confession from the person responsible for all the crimes Ahsoka has been accused of," Anakin says. He then steps aside, and as the four ASAT commandos deactivate their lightsabers and step aside to reveal Barriss, he declares, "Barriss Offee. Member of the jedi order, and traitor."

Everyone stares at Barriss in a mix of shock and confusion. Finally, Ahsoka asks, "Barriss, is that true?"

"Tell them the truth," Anakin orders.

Barriss stands there for a second, then takes a step forward and says, "I did it. Because I have come to realize what many in the Republic have come to realize. That the Jedi are the ones responsible for this war. That we've so lost our way that we have become villains in this conflict. That we are the ones that should be put on trial, all of us! And my attack on the Temple was an attack on what the Jedi order has become, an army fighting for the dark side, fallen from the light we once held so dear. This Republic is failing! It's only a matter of time."

Anakin pulls Barriss back a bit. Palpatine then declares, "Take her away."

Adams, Wilson, White, and Mofaz form up around Barriss again, then activate their lightsabers and escort her back out of the court chamber. From there, they make their way to the Republic military prison, where Barriss is turned over to Republic custody and locked up.

Adams and Wilson head back to the Temple together. As they get there, they see Ahsoka walking down the steps away from the Temple alone.

Adams and Wilson hurry over to her. "Ahsoka! Where are you going?" Adams asks.

"I may have been exonerated, but I can't go back. I just…the Jedi Order is no longer where I belong. The Council didn't have enough trust in me, so how can I trust myself? I need to find where I belong now," Ahsoka says.

Adams and Wilson glance at each other, then back at Ahsoka. "Why don't you come back to Terra? You can build a life there, do whatever you want. Join our military. Train Terran Jedi. Just settle down. Whatever you want to do," Adams says.

Ahsoka looks at them uncertainly. Wilson joins the conversation and says, "Ahsoka, I don't think there's anywhere that you'll be able to find yourself better than back on Terra. And trust me, with all you've done, you'll be welcomed there with open arms."

Ahsoka is quiet for several more moments. Then, Adams smiles and says, "And, we technically outrank you. So, Commander Tano, I order you to come back to Terra with us."

Ahsoka stands there for a moment, then smiles a bit. "Alright. I'll come with you to Terra," she says.

* * *

**And there we go. That arc is over. I hope you liked it.**

**So, yes, Ahsoka will be going to Terra. We'll see her involved with the Terran Armed Forces before this story is over, and after the war, she'll be settling on Terra. This is in part why I'm not covering Rebels in the second story, because Ahsoka won't be in the galaxy.**

**So, we are now in countdown. Less than a week until the release of Season 7. Hope you guys are excited for the chapters covering Season 7.**

**So, next chapter will be episode 1 of Season 6. I'll be doing that episode and episode 4 of the inhibitor chip arc. Next chapter will be up on Monday. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	51. Chapter 51- The Unknown

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, this will be the first of the inhibitor chip episodes. I'm only going to be doing the first and fourth episodes, since the two on Kamino don't have enough room for Terran involvement.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest DCDGojira: **Yes, I will confirm Ahsoka will be in the second story. Yes, Revenge of the Sith will be part of this. I'll be covering both it and Season 7 simultaneously since they seem to be taking place around the same time. I'll probably start the chapters covering the Battle of Coruscant after the first few episodes of Season 7, and may start before Season 7, depending on what I see from the first episode. You'll find out where the Terran Jedi Temple is going to be built soon enough. May or may not feature Inquisitors in flashbacks. Also, the second story will start in 2013.

**1049: **No, Ezra's parents won't be from Earth. That would be too confusing. Ezra may make an appearance, though.

**Dalej0523: **Probably not, but not out of the question.

**Guest:** No, I won't be doing the events of those books, mostly because I haven't read them.

* * *

Chapter 51- The Unknown

Major Paton ducks behind a support, then pops back out and fires a burst from his HK33 assault blaster, taking out two droids.

Paton, along with several battalions of troops of the Royal Army, had been deployed to assist the Republic in the Battle for Ringo Vinda. They had arrived well after the battle began, and since their arrival, the battle had slowly been turning in favor of the Republic, but progress was slow. The clones had also been a little surprised, as this was one of the first deployments of female Terran troops to a battlefield. The clones had been a little surprised to see British women among the ranks of the battalions, and fighting just as well as the men.

Several commando droids leap into view, firing into the British ranks. Paton ignites his lightsaber and charges at the droids, slashing his saber through the commando droids and cutting them in half.

"Forward, men!" Paton shouts. The British troops bellow and charge. The droids up ahead fall back a bit, and the Indians gun them down.

Several droidekas roll up and activate their shields. Two British troops that have grenade launchers attached to their assault blasters fire at the droidekas, destroying them.

"Forward!" Paton yells. The battalion charges behind Paton, soon reaching a control room where Anakin, as well as the Jedi Masters Tiplee and Tiplar, have already reached along with their men.

"Well. Looks like we're falling behind. Looks like we'll have to do better next advance," Paton says with a grin, drawing smiles onto the three Jedi's faces.

Tiplee speaks up and says, "Master Skywalker, Major Paton, we must get to the command post. Admiral Trench has sent for reinforcements. We must take this post before they arrive."

A hologram of the station they're on pulls up. Anakin kneels down and says, "We're at this position. Tiplar, you'll take your men down this passageway. Tiplee, you'll move along here. Paton, you'll take your men and move down this passage. They'll have to divide their forces to counter us. When they do, Rex and I will press through the middle. If we time it right, we'll all converge on this spot at the same time, and the droids won't know what hit them."

One of Tiplar's commanders says, "If we're making a run, we'll need backup. My men are severely depleted."

"I can call up one of the two battalions I have in reserve," Paton says.

"We don't have time, Paton. Fives, you and Echo take 5 of your best men and 5 British and support Master Tiplar," Anakin says.

"We're on it, sir," Fives replies.

The briefing begins to break up. As it does, Fives notices Tup holding his forehead. "Hey, you all right?"

"Yeah. I…I just…" TUp says.

"Come on. This is a textbook battle. We've run through this a million times in training," Fives says.

"Yeah, I know. I just…I don't feel like myself," Tup says.

Echo walks over. "Do you need to head back and get some rest, Tup?" he asks.

Tup doesn't respond, but looks over at where Tiplar is marshalling her troops. "Jedi," he mutters.

Fives hits TUp lightly on the shoulder. "Hey, Tup, what's the matter with you?"

"Uh, nothing. I'm fine. Come on, brothers. We don't want to be left behind," Tup says, hurrying opff. Fives and Echo glance at each other before hurrying off after Tup, the other four clones and the 5 Indians following them.

The four forces begin their charge down the passages towards Trench's command post. Thanks to the backup from Fives and Echo and their ten troops, Tiplar's force advances down the passage with relative ease.

Finally, the four forces emerge into a massive hall, with Trench's command post at the opposite end.

A number of British troops fire their grenade launchers, destroying a number of droids. Paton urges his troops forward, and the British surge forward, threatening to annihilate the droids' right flank.

Over on the other end, Tiplar's men are pushing forward. As they do, Tup turns to find a new target, and sees Tiplar destroying a spider droid. He slowly removes his helmet and mutters, "Jedi."

Tup watches as Tiplar continues to engage the droids, then mutters, "Good soldiers follow orders." He then starts walking right towards Tiplar, ignoring Fives and Echo's calls.

He walks right up behind her, and as she notices, aims his blaster right at her head. Two British troops see Tup, and charge at him. But, before they can reach him, Tup pulls the trigger, and the blaster bolt hits Tiplar in the face, killing her.

"Sister!" Tiplee cries. At almost the same moment, the two British troops pounce on Tup, tackling him to the ground. They quickly pull his arms behind his back and start cuffing him as Fives and Echo hurry up to them.

Anakin leaps into view, yelling, "We've lost our momentum. Fall back!" Tiplee picks up her sister's body and carries her back the way they came. Some of Tiplar's men and some of the British troops cover the Republic and British forces as they begin to fall back.

Anakin looks over at Fives. "Fives, I don't know what's going on, but you are responsible for Tup now. Get him back to base. I want answers!" he orders.

Fives nods, and he pulls Tup to his feet, herding Tup back the way they came. Anakin continues to help the troops cover the retreat until everyone else has retreated, and then they fall back too.

They retreat back to the control room they had taken just minutes earlier. Clones work to seal the doors to prevent the droids from getting in.

Anakin and Paton walk over to where Tiplee is kneeling over the body of her sister. As they approach, Tiplee asks, "Why? Why would he do this?"

"We're about to find out," Anakin says before he and Paton walk over to where Tup has been put.

"How's he doing, Rex?" Anakin asks as they near the small alcove.

"I'm not sure, General. It seems like he just snapped," Rex says. He then kneels down in front of Tup and asks, "Tup, can you hear me?"

"Y-Yes, Captain," Tup responds.

"What happened?" Rex demands.

"What do you mean?" Tup asks.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Rex demands.

Suddenly, Tup seems to shake. Then, his eyes roll partway up into his head, and his head begins waving around as he mutters over and over again, "Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders. Good soldiers follow orders."

Everyone just stares at him. "Anyone else feeling a little creeped out by this, or is it just me?" one of the British soldiers asks.

"What is going on?" Kix asks.

"I have no idea," Rex says as Tup continues to mutter.

Kix tries waving his hand in front of Tup's face. But, Tup doesn't even react. Instead, he seems to notice Tiplee standing in the entrance of the alcove, and he mutters, "Kill the Jedi." He then leaps and lunges towards Tiplee, but Paton immediately knocks him out with a blow to the head.

"Paton!" Anakin chastises him.

"I'm sorry. I reacted on instinct," Paton defends himself.

Anakin looks back down at Tup and says, "We have to get him back to the medical bay before he hurts anyone else."

They hurriedly take Tup back to the medical bay. Once they get him on an examination table, they strap him down to make sure he can't do something crazy again.

It's only another minute or so before Tup wakes up. He looks around, and sees Fives first. "Fives, what's happening to me?"

"You don't remember?" Fives asks.

"No," Tup replies.

"You murdered General Tiplar," Fives replies.

"What? No. That's not possible. I-I-I would never…I could never…" Tup says, starting to get distraught.

Echo lays a hand on Tup's shoulder and says, "Tup, you did."

"I don't…I don't understand. How could this happen? What's happening to me?" Tup cries, getting more and more distraught. Then, a medical droid injects him with a sedative, and he passes out again.

"What do you think happened?" Rex asks Anakin.

"Did you check all of his scans?" Anakin asks Kix.

"Well, all of his scans are clear. As far as I can tell, this is a combat-related stress. It seems he's had some sort of breakdown," Kix replies.

"Kix, you should know better. We were designed to withstand any stress," Rex says.

"I agree. We've been through a lot together. He doesn't seem to remember what happened. It's like he's sick or drugged," Fives says.

"Well, it could be a virus, a toxin. I can't be certain," Kix replies.

Anakin glances at Tup, then says, "Let's talk outside."

The small group walks out of the med bay. Once outside, Anakin asks, "You mean the enemy could've made him do this?"

"It's a possibility. There have been rumors that Separatists have been trying to develop an anti-clone virus. Biological warfare," Tiplee says.

"Listen. We aren't equipped for this type of situation. He'll have to be taken back to Kamino. Only then will you have your answer," Kix says.

Anakin just nods, then begins making preparations to send Tup off to Kamino. At the same time, Paton goes to send a report to General Reimer on Coruscant, alerting him to what has happened with Tup and requesting reinforcements be sent to Ringo Vinda. General Reimer promises Paton that he'll be sending a full regiment of Russian troops to reinforce them.

A droid advance begins shortly after, and Paton leads a counterattack against the droids. With their tactics and superior weapons, the British troops drive the droids back.

After driving back the droid attack, Paton returns to the control room, where he finds Anakin, Rex, Echo, and Fives gearing up.

"What's going on?" Paton asks.

"We lost contact with the shuttle taking Tup to Kamino. Seems like they were attacked before they could jump to hyperspace," Anakin says.

"Alright. I'm coming with you," Paton says.

"Alright. Then gear up," Anakin says.

Paton hurries to grab everything he's gonna need, then follows Anakin and the clones to the shuttle. Once they're all onboard, they set off to go find the medical shuttle.

It doesn't take long before they reach it. The medical shuttle is busted open, with wreckage floating around it.

"Looks like some buzz droids got on and busted it open," Rex says.

"Hmm. Strategically, this attack doesn't make sense," Fives says.

"Unless they were after Tup," Paton says.

"I'm going over there," Anakin says.

"We're coming with you," Rex says immediately.

Anakin and Paton put on special suits and helmets to help them breathe, and Rex, Echo, and Fives connect air tanks to their helmets. They then exit the shuttle and spacewalk over to the medical shuttle. Slowly, they make their way inside. As they enter, they see its full of dead clones.

After a minute, Anakin calls out, "Over here. This is Tup's gurney."

Paton and the three clones make their way over to Anakin. Paton takes one look at the gurney and says, "The restraints were cut. The Separatists must have taken Tup. The question now is why?"

"They must be responsible for whatever's happening to him," Fives says.

"It's possible. All I know is, they went to great lengths to capture him, and that means something," Anakin says.

"We have got to get him back," Echo says firmly.

"Don't worry. We'll find a way," Anakin says before leading the group back to their shuttle. Once on board, they return to the space station.

Once back on the station, they formulate an attack plan, then set off together for the Separatist held portion of the station, knowing that if Tup is still in the area, that's where he'll be.

Flying the shuttle low over the station's surface, trying to keep from being noticed. As they approach, Anakin says, "It'll just be the five of us going. The shuttle will drop us off just short of the main hangar. Then we space walk from there."

Are you picking anything up on Tup's locator?" Rex asks Fives.

"I've got a faint signal, but it's hard to track. It's moving," Fives replies.

"Then we need to hurry," Paton says.

The shuttle comes to a stop on the bottom of the station, just shy of the hangar. The back hatch opens up, and Anakin, Paton, and the three clones exit the shuttle and slowly spacewalk up to the hangar. As they walk, Fives says, "I've got a fix on Tup's signal. It's moving."

"They're moving him to the hangar. We have to hurry," Anakin says.

Once they reach the hangars, they all peak their heads up so they can see into it. Inside the hangar are several hundred battle droids, several fighters, and a shuttle.

Anakin raises a scope to take a closer look. Fives looks at him and asks, "Are your scopes Jedi-issue, sir?"

"Stay focused, Fives," Anakin says with a slight smile. Fives chuckles in response before using his own binocks to take a look.

Fives quickly spots Tup being loaded onto the shuttle. "There he is, sir," he says.

"We'll have to work fast," Anakin says.

"There has to be at least a hundred droids in that hangar, not to mention the starfighters. This is stretching it even for you, sir," Rex says.

"Rex, you're beginning to sound like Obi-Wan. You got a better idea?" Anakin asks in amusement.

"Look I don't doubt you could pull it off, but I don't think that Fives, Echo and I, and maybe Major Paton, would be around to see it happen," Rex says.

"Wow. That hurts, Captain Rex," Paton says, grinning.

"I've got an idea," Fives says.

"Well, let's hear it. Quickly!" Anakin says.

Fives pulls out a blaster pistol and attaches a grappling gun to it. Anakin smiles and says, "Grappling gun. Good thinking."

"Get ready to hold on!" Fives says.

"That's why he's the ARC trooper," Rex says, smiling under his helmet, as he, Echo, and Paton also attach grappling guns to their blasters. Then, as the shuttle carrying Tup flies out of the hangar, they fire their grappling guns off, and haul themselves after the shuttle, with Anakin holding onto Rex.

Once they get onto the shuttle, they make their way down to the back hatch. Then, Anakin, using his lightsaber, cuts their way in. All five of them make their way into the shuttle. Then, Anakin forces the door into the main cargo area open.

"Scrap 'em!" Anakin orders as he attacks the commando droids inside.

Paton lunges in with his lightsaber, and he attacks more commando droids as the three clones fire at any target they can.

Soon, only the droid commander is left. The droid manages to knock Anakin down, but Paton leaps forward and cuts off his arms. Paton then shoves the droid against the wall, holds his lightsaber up to the droid's head, "What's going on? What do you know about this clone?"

"I am programmed to resist-" the droid starts to say, but doesn't finish as Paton beheads him.

"Was kinda hoping you would say that," Paton says before deactivating his lightsaber and reutnring it to its belt.

Anakin gets up, then turns to Fives and Echo, who are standing next to Tup. "How's he doing?" Anakin asks.

"Not well. Not well at all. I think he's dying," Echo responds.

"We have to get him to Kamino," Anakin says before walking to the cockpit so he can fly the shuttle back to the Republic controlled portion of the station.

It doesn't take long to get back. Anakin lands in the bay of a _Venator_. This time, an entire medical frigate docks with the ship to take Tup. And this time, it will be escorted by an entire squadron of Terran Su-36 fighters.

As Tup is taken to the frigate, Anakin says, "I'll want a full report from Kamino. If Tup is the victim of some Separatist plot, we have no idea of how widespread it already is." He then walks off.

As Rex begins to board the frigate, Fives asks, "Sir. Permission to come with you, Sir. He's one of my best friends. You may need help."

"But everything must be done by the book," Rex says.

"Understood, sir," Fives responds.

"You're to stay by his side at all times. I don't want any more slip ups," Rex says.

"Yes, sir," Fives says.

"Sir, permission to come as well," Echo says.

"No, Echo. We don't need both of you. And General Skywalker is going to need you to help finish this battle," Rex says. He and Rex then board the frigate after Tup.

Paton rests a hand on Echo's shoulder, and says, "Come on, Echo. Let's get moving. There's still plenty of droids left to scrap." Echo smiles a bit at that, and accompanies Paton back to the control room.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I actually was tempted to have Terran starfighter stop the attempt to take Tup, but decided that would end the episode way too quickly.**

**Also, if you haven't noticed, I finally have a cover image for this story! It was created by one of my loyal readers, Sectrooper. So, thank you Sectrooper for coming up with a great cover photo!**

**So, next chapter will be episode 4, and will also feature a little bit of events on Terra. It'll be up tomorrow. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	52. Chapter 52- Orders

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. It's actually gonna be a bit shorter than usual.**

**So, this will be the last of the inhibitor chip chapter. Next chapter will be a long one, and will probably actually cover the first two Banking Clan episodes, just because I don't feel like there's enough material for me to work with to make each episode its own chapter.**

**Also, this chapter will debut a new Terran unit, and prove an important chapter in the future of Terran involvement in the Clone Wars.**

**Let's get to it.**

**CT7567Rules: **Sorry I haven't responded to your last few reviews. My apologies. As for Fives, well, you'll see in this chapter.

**CMac54:** We won't see Ahsoka again for a few more chapters.

**Dalej0523: **So, the Terrans will not learn about Order 66 before it happens, but you can bet they'll fight back.

* * *

Chapter 52- Orders

Colonel Hall watches the hologram before him grimly. Word had just reached the Jedi Temple that Fives, who had been brought to Coruscant for an audience with Palpatine on a serious matter, had attempted to kill Palpatine when they were alone.

Hall had been called in for a meeting to discuss the situation. Also present were Anakin and Shaak Ti, as well as Yoda, Mace Windu, and Plo Koon via holo-transmission.

"I can't believe Fives would try to assassinate the Chancellor," Anakin says.

"The Kaminoans feel a virus corrupted the clone's inhibitor chip, which has led to this behavior. ARC trooper Fives feels he is the victim of a plot, Separatist or otherwise," Shaak Ti says.

Hall muses on this as he stares at the hologram. Personally, he feels skeptical, especially after being briefed by Paton on what happened at Ringo Vinda, and a French commander stationed on Kamino about what happened there. But, for now, he decides to keep his suspicions quiet.

"All security and clone forces on Coruscant have been ordered to join the manhunt. The Chancellor has been moved to his Senate quarters, and the perimeter has been secured. However, Jedi or Terran involvement has not been requested," Mace says.

"That's a little odd, isn't it? I mean, not asking the Jedi is odd enough. But why not the Terrans too?" Anakin asks.

"Hmm. Discover the truth we must," Yoda says.

"If there is a plot involving the clones, we must get to the bottom of it. We will investigate quietly, undercover. We must make sure this clone is not killed," Mace says.

Anakin glances over at Hall before looking back at Mace and saying, "Hall and I will handle this investigation. Fives was part of the 501st. If Rex and I find him, he'll trust us. And he knows Hall. Plus, we'll need the Americans' help."

"Be wary. Since he removed his inhibitor chip, Fives may no longer be the man you once knew," Shaak Ti warns. Anakin and Hall both nod.

The two leave the room and prepare to depart. However, once he knows he's clear, Hall makes for an empty room.

Once he finds an empty room, he enters the room and secures the door. Once he does, he pulls out his commlink and activates it. A few moments later, a hologram of General Powell comes up.

"Colonel Hall. What do I owe the pleasure?" General Powell asks.

"General Powell. There's a situation here on Coruscant. An ARC trooper from the 501st has seemingly gone crazy. He thinks there's a plot against the Jedi, and he supposedly tried to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine. The problem is I think he is being framed. I also think that he could be the crucial source of information that we need. He is currently being hunted by the Republic. We need to get to him first," Hall says.

"Hmm. I see what you're getting at. I'm assuming you know this clone. Since you are familiar with the situation, what do you recommend as our course of action?" Powell asks.

"Pretty much every clone unit on Coruscant, as well as other security forces, have been tasked with finding the clone. We need men skilled at stealth, who can find the clone quickly, and move quickly," Hall says. He then pauses again, and says, "I think it's time to deploy the Zulu Force."

Powell is quiet for a moment, then nods. "Very well. I will detach a squad immediately. They should be arriving on Coruscant within hours. If what you say about this clone is true, he could be a crucial piece of intelligence in our investigation. Do all you can to delay the effort to find the clone, or keep the Republic off his scent, until the squad gets to Coruscant," he orders.

"Understood, General," Hall responds, then terminates the transmission. He then heads out to find Anakin.

The two, accompanied by Rex, soon head off to the building allocated to the Alliance, where some of the FBI agents that worked on the Temple bombing are still stationed, though most of the rest had returned to Terra. After the agents are informed of the situation, they quickly get to work accessing any type of surveillance or security camera within a hundred miles, trying to track down Fives.

Hours into the search, Rex' commlink suddenly activates. Rex touches it and says into it, "This is Rex."

"Rex, it's Kix. I just ran into Fives. He told me he's being framed, and that he needs you and General Skywalker to meet him at some coordinates. And he asked you to come alone," Kix says over the commlink.

Hall, Anakin, and Rex all look at each other in surprise. Then, Rex says, "Alright, give me the coordinates."

Kix gives Rex the coordinates, then says, "He seems a little paranoid, Captain. Be careful, but be trusting."

"We will. Thanks, Kix," Rex says before cutting off the transmission.

"Alright. Let's go," Anakin says. He and Rex hurry off to go find a shuttle to take down to the coordinates.

As Hall follows them, he discreetly enters the coordinates into a device he's holding, then sends them out to General Powell, hoping he can get them to the people who need to receive them, and fast.

* * *

(Lower levels of Coruscant, minutes later)

Fives is breathing heavily, hoping with everything that he has that Anakin and Rex are going to come. He has to get this warning out. Yes, he's still not sure exactly what is happening, but he knows that he's caught up in something bad.

Suddenly, he hears something. What sounds like a jetpack, then several sounds of someone hitting the ground.

"Who's there?!" Fives calls into the darkness, but receives no reply.

Fives slowly walks among the items stored in the warehouse, wondering what is going on.

Then, he hears something behind him. Before he can even begin to turn around, he hears a voice say, "ARC trooper Fives."

Fives whips around, and to his utter shock, sees two men in blue Mandalorian armor standing in front of him. One is aiming a blaster pistol at him.

"You're coming with us," one of them says. And then, the one holding the blaster pulls the trigger, firing a stun ray and stunning Fives.

Minutes later, Anakin, Rex, and Hall finally make it to the warehouse. As they enter, Anakin calls out, "Fives? Fives, we're here."

No response. Anakin glances back at Rex and Hall, then repeats himself. Several times, Anakin repeats himself. But nothing. No sign or sound of Fives.

After several minutes, there's been nothing. Anakin finally says, "Nothing. I can't even sense him."

After a few more moments, Hall says, "Let's get back to the surface."

They take the shuttle back up to the surface. As they are flying back towards the Jedi Temple, Hall's commlink comes to life, and a voice says over it, "Colonel Hall, this is Captain Jones, British SAS. We wanted to let you know that we found and captured ARC trooper Fives before you got there."

Hall has to prevent himself from smiling, knowing what's really happened.

"Awesome. Where is he?" Hall asks.

* * *

(Senate building)

"What do you mean, your men have begun transporting him to Terra?" Palpatine asks Hall. Anakin and Hall, along with Yoda and Mace Windu, had been summoned to the Senate after hearing Fives had been captured by the Terrans.

"Well, I consulted with a psychiatrist that works with the FBI team still here on Coruscant. He said that all behavior clone trooper Fives has exhibited are indicative of some kind of nervous breakdown. He seems to have gone completely out of touch with reality. He's been babbling nonsense nonstop since he was taken about some conspiracy against the Jedi, and that the Chancellor is some evil geniues. I spoke with General Powell, who recommended we take him back to Terra and send him to a psychiatric care facility. We have a number of such hospitals in America alone. Arrangements have already been made for him to be treated at Johns Hopkins Hospital in America, one of the top hospitals in the world. We feel very confident that after a period of treatment, and after receiving medication, clone trooper Fives will be back to normal," Hall says.

"What gave you the authority to do this?" Palpatine asks.

"I apologize, Chancellor Palpatine. But, through my service alongside him, I know what an asset Fives could be to the Republic, and I wanted to see him back in action. This was personal for me. I'm sure General Skywalker would agree that he's someone not easily replaced. I just wanted to help him come back to himself," Hall says.

Palpatine is quiet for a moment, then nods. "Very well. If you really think your doctors can help him overcome his delusions and breakdowns," he says.

"They can. It may take a long time, but they'll be able to handle it. If worse comes to worse, they can commit him to long term care until he snaps out of it. It may take years, but we'll have Fives back to himself eventually," Hall says. He is trying so hard not to smile, knowing what is really happening.

* * *

(Earth)

Fives slowly comes to, then remembers what happened. His eyes shoot open. He realizes he's in a bed in a nice room, with a platter on a table beside the bed with a steak and mashed potatoes on it.

Fives stares at the food, then looks around. Seeing nobody else in the room, he feels he might as well eat.

Fives sits up and starts to eat. He's finished the potatoes and is tearing into the steak when the door opens.

Fives turns to the door, very wary. Then, the two Mandalorians he saw in the warehouse walk in. Fives is ready to get up and fight them when, to his surprise, General Powell follows them in.

Fives stands up and salutes General Powell. "General Powell, sir," he says respectfully.

"At ease, soldier," Powell says.

Fives eases up. Then, he realizes there's a symbol painted on the Mandalorians' helmets. A white circle with various shapes inside it.

"How are you feeling?" Powell asks.

"Alright. But, what are Mandalorians doing with you, sir?" Fives asks.

Powell grins. The Mandalorians then take off their helmets, revealing Captain Allen and another Delta Force officer Fives has met before.

"They're not. We captured a number of suits of Mandalorian armor a little while back following the incident with General Kenobi. After that, the Joint Terran Command formed an elite special ops unit, drawn from special ops units all over the world. That force, meant to be the ultimate special ops force in the Terran Alliance, is called the Zulu Force. And they all wear suits of Mandalorian armor," Powell says.

Fives looks surprised. Powell then motions for Fives to sit down at a table. He does so, and Powell sits down a second later, pulling a notepad out of his briefcase.

"Now, Fives. We have convinced the Chancellor and the Jedi Council that we brought you here to Earth to receive treatment for your supposed delusions and mental breakdown. In truth, you're here because we couldn't risk the Chancellor getting to you first," Powell says.

"What do you mean?" Fives asks.

Powell smiles as he clicks his pen and sets it against the notepad, ready to write. "I mean…I need you to tell me everything that's happened the last couple of days, everything you've discovered. And especially, everything you know about Chancellor Palpatine's connection to what's been happening," Powell says.

* * *

**And, that's it.**

**So, a number of you have asked if there would be Terrans wearing Mandalorian armor. The answer: yes. The Zulu Force will be a relatively small force, but they'll be the only force, aside from maybe the ASAT team, to wear Mandalorian armor. Also, for those wondering, the crest on their helmets is basically Earth. It's a white circle, and the white shapes are the continents. Oh, and for those wondering, no, nobody in the Republic knows about the existence of the Zulu Force.**

**So, obviously Fives lived. I've gotten some reviews asking for him to live, and this is the best way I could think of doing it. So, I think it's clear now that the Alliance is intensifying its investigation into Palpatine. Also, just for the sake of the story, in this, Palpatine didn't reveal as much to Fives as he did in canon, but he revealed enough to really fuel the Terrans' investigation. That investigation will continue to play out until the end of the story. Also, for those wondering why Palpatine gave in, the Terrans have him convinced they think Fives is delusional, and he's afraid pressing the issue could seem too suspicious.**

**Next chapter will be up either tomorrow or Thursday. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	53. Chapter 53- Crisis At the Heart

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. This will be a bit shorter.**

**So, this chapter will be the third episode of the Banking Clan arc. Originally, I was also gonna do a little bit of the first two episodes as well, but eventually decided there wasn't enough opportunity to include the Terrans enough to justify inclusion of the episodes. So, I decided just to stick with the third episode.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest DCDGojira**: Yes, Zulu Force will be in the second story. Also, yes, there are more people we've already seen in the Zulu Force. The current composition is as such: 10 former members of SEAL Team 6, 9 former Delta Force, 6 former SAS, 9 former Spetsnaz, 10 former Sayeret Matkal, 3 former Pakistani SSG, 2 former French GIGN, 4 former Canadian JTF2 commandos, 3 former members of the Chinese Special Operations Forces, 2 former Indian Para Commandos, 1 South Korean former member of their 707th Special Mission Group, and 1 former member of the Saudi 64th Special Forces Brigade. I'm not doing the hiatus the same way I first mentioned, but I may be doing it to some degree. You'll see later. About Ahsoka, undecided. I don't plan on doing those storylines you mentioned. Also, which question did I not answer? Also, the third story will begin in the late 2040s. May include the Zulu Force in the Bad Batch arc.

**Dalej0523**: Yes. I will confirm Fives will. Cody will not. Not spoiling anything about Rex or Echo.

**The mysterious Mr.E**: Well, Fives doesn't know quite as much in this from Palpatine as he did in canon, but you'll actually see very soon how they react.

**RandomFanAuthor**: Not sure if I'll feature the Mandalorian, either the show or the bounty hunter it features.

**Guest**: You'll find out how many ships have been captured when I get to the Battle of Coruscant.

**Peter Hong Kong**: No, I have no plans for such a chapter. And making a wikia about this universe is not a bad idea.

**TaitanoRules555**: Yes, I will include the Bad Batch. Very soon, I might add.

**CT7567Rules**: Yes, they still have their cannons. Yes, the Terrans do still use ballistic weapons in some cases. And I won't be doing a starfighter version of the Su-37, since that's basically what the Su-36 is, just maybe not quite as advanced. But, I'll do more advanced variants of the Su-36 later on.

* * *

Chapter 53- Crisis at the Heart

Colonel Mofaz slowly makes his way to the command bridge of the Terran battleship _Vladivostok_. The ship, along with the Star Destroyers _Sentinel _and _Victorious_, has been stationed in a star system not far from the planet Scipio.

Over the past several days, a crisis had been brewing on the planet among the Galactic Banking Clan. Senator Amidala had, with the help of Rush Clovis, discovered serious corruption among the heads of the Banking Clan, and through extensive investigation, had been able to prove that the heads of the Banking Clan had been heavily embezzling funds from the bank. After this had been proven, the heads of the Banking Clan had been removed from their positions and arrested. Rush Clovis was now being returned to Scipio, in company with Senator Amidala, to assume his new position and oversee the transfer of power.

However, the Terran Joint Command has been concerned. In the words of General Powell, something wasn't adding up. Terran leaders were still worried about possible Separatist involvement. So, as a precaution, two members of the Zulu Force had detached to Scipio in secret as recon, and the three Terran warships had been stationed near Scipio as a quick response force in case it was needed.

As he walks onto the bridge, he sees Vice Admiral Vilikov standing at an information display. Mofaz walks over to him, and says in greeting, "Admiral."

Vilikov turns to Mofaz. "Colonel," he says respectfully.

"Any update from Scipio?" Mofaz asks.

"Nothing. Senator Amidala has not yet contacted us," Vilikov responds.

Almost as soon as the words are out of his mouth, the holoprojector in front of them begins beeping. Mofaz presses a button to activate it, and Anakin comes up on the holoprojector.

"General Skywalker. What is it?" Vilikov asks.

"Admiral Vilikov. We have a crisis on our hands. Rush Clovis has decreed that interest rates for the Republic's loans will be raised. And now, the Separatists are staging an invasion of Scipio. It seems that Clovis staged a Separatist takeover of the banks. We need to respond. Are you close enough to lend assistance?" Anakin asks.

"Yes, General. We are in a system just about four parsecs away. We will prepare for the jump to hyperspace immediately," Vilikov says before cutting the transmission.

Vilikov turns to his navigation officers. "Set course for Scipio. All forces to maximum alert," he orders.

The navigation officers immediately begin making the calculations for the hyperspace jump, while a readiness alert is sent through all three ships. Pilots race to their starfighters, and troops begin boarding LAATs, as well as a few C-9979s captured from the Separatists, in preparation for a ground assault.

As the preparations are underway, the holoprojector activates again. This time, its Lieutenant Collins and Captain Jones, the two Zulu Force commandos deployed to Scipio.

"Admiral Vilikov. The Separatists have invaded Scipio. We are holding position out of sight," Collins says.

"Understood, Lieutenant. We are already aware, and will soon be making the jump to hyperspace. Find Senator Amidala and get her out of there if you can. If you can't, keep eyes on her and wait for the opportune moment. We will be arriving at Scipio shortly," Vilikov says.

"Understood, Admiral," Collins says before cutting the transmission.

Within a few minutes, the calculations are made, and the three Terran warships make the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

(The Senate)

"It is with grave news I come before you. Count Dooku and his Separatist betrayers have manipulated us, my friends," Palpatine says as he addresses an emergency meeting of the Senate.

"The war must go to Scipio!" a Senator shouts.

"Clovis has been their puppet of deceit as the Separatist are currently invading Scipio," Palpatine continues

"We must stop them and secure the planet," Senator Kin Robb declares.

"We have handed the entire economic system over to Count Dooku," Senator Tills adds.

"We are doomed! Invade!" another Senator adds.

"Actions have already been taken. As a precaution, at the beginning of these proceedings, our allies in the Terran Alliance stationed a small task force near Scipio. A task force that is already en route to the planet. We will send aid, led by General Anakin Skywalker, to assist our Terran allies in taking the planet. The banks will be secured at all costs, and the Republic will not crumble!" Palpatine declares. Senators begin clapping in support.

* * *

(Scipio)

The three ships of the Terran task force drop out of hyperspace. Almost immediately, their turbolaser batteries open fire, as SA-10s, SF-15s, Su-36s, and SFA-18s take off from their hangar bays and streak towards the Separatist blockade.

At the same time, LAATs take off and head towards Scipio's surface, trying to avoid turbolaser fire. At the same time, two C-9979s are loading up with troops to be landed once a safe drop zone has been secured to help secure and occupy the planet.

As turbolaser bolts begin to strike the Separatist ships, the Terran fighters swoop in to engage. The Terran fighters fire a volley of missiles at approaching Vulture droids, then swoop in to attack the Separatist warships, firing anti-ship missiles and proton torpedoes. One squadron of fighters keeps a tight formation around the LAATs and a squadron of SA-10s as they escort them to the planet's surface.

On the bridge of the _Vladivostok_, Admiral Vilikov watches as explosions begin to wrack the Separatist ships. "Destroy them all," he mutters.

Suddenly, one of the Separatist ships, a _Providence_ class dreadnought, begins to turn, and the other ships follow its example. As Vilikov realizes what is happening, the fleet jumps to hyperspace, leaving the Terran warships without targets.

Vilikov just stands there for several moments before he says, "Well. That just happened." He then turns to one of his communications officers and says, "Radio Colonel Mofaz. Let him know the Separatist ships have retreated, but they are to continue on to the planet and eliminate all Separatist ground forces."

In the lead LAAT, Colonel Mofaz is holding onto the straps hanging from the top of the gunship. In the gunship with him are men of the Israeli 35th Brigade.

Right then his commlink activates, and a voice says over it, "Colonel Mofaz, the Separatist fleet has retreated. However, your orders remain. Seize the bank facility and destroy all Separatist forces."

"Understood," Mofaz responds.

The gunships descend towards the main vault fortress. As they descend, the SA-10s streak ahead, along with several Su-36s, ready to clear the way.

A number of Vulture droids fly up to try and intercept the incoming force. The Su-36s fire a volley of SIM-120 missiles, downing all incoming Vultures. The su-36s surge ahead to engage the few remaining Vultures as the SA-10s fly in, strafing any Separatist target they can see with their 30mm cannons.

The LAATs descend to a landing platform. As their sides open up, Colonel Mofaz and the other men of the 35th Brigade storm out of them, firing their assault blasters at the droids up ahead.

As Colonel Mofaz and several of his comrades make their way forward, Colonel Mofaz gets on his commlink and says, "Lieutenant Collins. Captain Jones. Do you copy me?"

"We copy you, Colonel," Collins' voice responds.

"Do you have eyes on the Senator?" Mofaz asks.

"Affirmative. She's being held by Rush Clovis and two battle droids," Collins replies.

"Get her out of there," Mofaz says, firing his assault blaster at an incoming commando droid. With most of the droids destroyed, he and several Israelis troops race into the main fortress.

"Copy that," Collins says.

Up near the top of the fortress, the two slowly lower themselves on their extension cables. Both are wearing their armor.

The two lower into position, aiming their assault blasters at the two droids holding Padme. Setting them for just a brief burst, they wait. Finally, Padme takes a step towards Clovis, definitively getting her out of the line of fire. Both Collins and Jones pull the trigger, and their bolts destroy the two droids.

Both Clovis and Padme look surprised. Then, Mofaz and the three Israeli troops that accompanied him race into the room.

Mofaz ignites his lightsaber, twirling it in hand as the other three Israeli aim their weapons at Clovis "Surrender, Clovis. You're outnumbered here," Mofaz says.

Clovis looks at them with fear in his eyes. "Please. I am not the villain here. You've all been deceived. By Dooku," he says.

Mofaz looks at Clovis with narrowed eyes.

"What are you talking about, Clovis?" Mofaz asks.

Right then, outside, an Su-36 is pursuing one of the last few Vulture droids. Lining it up, he fires his two laser cannons, hitting the Vulture droid. In flames, the droid begins to fall from the sky, and slams into the fortress close to where they are.

The chamber they're standing in begin to cave in. One of the Israeli troops grabs Padme's hand while grabbing onto something fixed so they don't slide off. The other two Israeli troops fire off extension cables from their guns to also keep them from sliding.

Mofaz deactivates his saber as he begins to slip. As he does, he sees Clovis sliding towards the edge. He tries to get over to him, but before he can, Clovis slides over the edge and falls to his death.

Mofaz tries to stop himself, but at the last second, he loses his grip and falls over the edge as well. Thankfully, Collins spots him and flies down with his jetpack, catching Mofaz and taking him back down towards the ground.

As Mofaz and Collins land, Mofaz looks over to where Clovis' body is lying. Clovis' last words, plus this whole situation, have struck a real suspicion in Mofaz. Something is going on behind the scenes here.

* * *

(The Senate)

"It is clear to the Banking Clan that it was Rush Clovis who was behind the corruption that almost caused our collapse. In hope of a better tomorrow, we cede control of the banks to the office of the Chancellor of the Galactic Republic," the Muun representative declares to the Senate.

Cheers and applause echo through the Senate Hall. Palpatine stands and says, "It is with great humility that I take on this immense responsibility. Rest assured, when the Clone Wars end, I shall reinstate the banks as we once knew them, but during these treacherous times, we cannot in good conscience allow our money to fall under the manipulations of a madman like Count Dooku or Separatist control again. May there be prosperity and stability in all our Republic lands. May our people be free and safe. Love live the banks!"

From his position in one of the entrances into the Hall, Mofaz is watching the proceedings, his worry begins to grow. Something is not right. Something about the Chancellor is increasingly off. As the Senators continue to clap and cheer for Palpatine, Mofaz walks away. As he does, he activates his commlink straight the General Powell's office.

"General Powell. This is Colonel Mofaz. I have a report," he says.

And, I'll end there. I know, not my best chapter, but I tried to do it well.

* * *

**I considered skipping the Banking Clan arc entirely, but I had to include it for a chapter I'm doing to work.**

**So, next chapter will be the second totally original chapter since I started covering the Clone Wars show. And, it is going to be a highly important one, and will affect Terran actions later in the story. I will post it tomorrow to celebrate the premiere of Season 7, which I hope you're excited for.**

**Until then, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	54. Chapter 54- The Decision

**Hey, everybody. So, this is going to be an original chapter, and may be surprising to some of you. It will be set on Terra.**

**Also, I was originally going to do episode 10 of season 6, but decided against it when I realized that if the Terrans were involved, it could completely ruin the continuity. Since Order 66 still has to happen, I just couldn't do it.**

**Let's get to it.**

**tbascao:** Thrawn will make at least a cameo or two in the second story. I'm not sure to what extant he'll be involved, but he'll make at least one or two brief appearances. Don't have a firm number on how many Jedi will take refuge on Terra.

**Guest DCDGojira:** I'm not yet decided on giving Luke an interest. But, that's one spoiler I'll keep secret if I do make a decision.

**DireNightFury: **I may very well do that.

**CT7567Rules:** Sorry, this wasn't the chapter to introduce the Bad Batch. But next chapter is, I promise.

* * *

Chapter 54– The Decision

(December 1, 1993)

President Bush sighs as he goes over the papers on his desk. The last couple of weeks have been hectic in the Clone Wars, given Fives' discoveries and the incident with the Banking Clan. And now, he's getting ready for a meeting that could potentially decide Earth's future. Security at the White House is the highest it has ever been since the building was first constructed, and two full squadrons of fighters are currently patrolling over DC, just in case.

There is a knock on the door. Bush says, "Come in." A moment later, Vice President Quayle walks in.

"Mister President, the guests have arrived and are assembled in the situation room," Quayle says.

Bush nods, taking up his papers and making his way out of the Oval Office. He makes his way down through the White House until he reaches the Situation Room. Before entering the room, he orders the guards to leave and take up positions further from the entrance to the room. He doesn't want anybody overhearing the events of the meeting.

Walking into the Situation Room, Bush sees the guests assembled for this meeting: General Colin Powell, the Chairman of the Terran Joint Command; Prime Minister John Major of Great Britain; President Francois Mitterrand of France; General Secretary Jiang Zemin of China; and President Boris Yeltsin of Russia. The five permanent members of the UN Security Council had essentially taken the same role within the Terran Alliance military, and the UN Security Council, now the Terran Security Council, now makes executive decisions for the Terran Alliance in addition to their previous duties.

"Welcome, gentlemen. Please be seated," Bush says. All six men in the room take their seats.

Bush glances around, making sure that there is nobody else in the room and all recording devices have been removed from the room. Then, he begins to speak.

"Thank you all for coming for this meeting. As you all know, we are here to discuss a very grave matter. Over the course of our involvement in the Clone Wars, we have become increasingly suspicious of Sheev Palpatine, Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Senate of the Republic. At the onset of the Clone Wars, Chancellor Palpatine was voted emergency powers. These powers have not been held by any Supreme Chancellor for many, many centuries."

"While this is not particularly alarming, Chancellor Palpatine has acquired more power as the Clone Wars have gone on. He has also made a number of moves that have been particularly alarming. One particular action that caused to begin to worry about the Chancellor came in February, following the operation to rescue Jedi Master Evan Piell from the prison known as the Citadel. Following that particular rescue, the now-Admiral Tarkin refused to give his half of the information about the important hyperspace route called the Nexus Route, stating that Chancellor Palpatine had made him promise not to share it with anyone except him."

Bush pauses, then says, "After that, we began to take a more careful interest in Chancellor Palpatine. Another disconcerting action on the part of the Chancellor came when the former Sith Lord Darth Maul returned. Despite Darth Maul's actions, Chancellor Palpatine showed little interest in continuing to pursue him. In addition, when Darth Maul disappeared from Mandalore, one of our agents on Coruscant reported that Chancellor Palpatine was not on Coruscant at the time."

"However, what is of greater concern to us are events that have occurred in the last month. Some of you have heard the report of a clone trooper seemingly snapping and killing a Jedi general. One of the clone's comrades, who goes by the name of Fives, investigated the matter for himself, discovering inhibitor chips are planted in every clone during development. Despite the insistence of the Kaminoans otherwise, clone trooper Fives believes that these chips are the problem, and that they are part of a conspiracy against the Jedi. While this cannot be confirmed as of yet, clone trooper Fives reported that in a private meeting with Chancellor Palpatine, Palpatine admitted that he was involved, and apparently goaded clone trooper Fives into attacking him so that he could frame Fives and attempt to have him killed. Thankfully, we were able to capture Fives first and get his side of the story. While Chancellor Palpatine did not reveal very much information, he revealed enough for it to be very damning."

"Just two weeks ago, the Galactic Banking Clan underwent a major crisis of leadership, and was nationalized by Chancellor Palpatine, a move that was heavily supported by the Senate. This now gives Chancellor Palpatine complete control over the banks," Bush says before pausing again.

President Yeltsin speaks up. "Chancellor Palpatine seems to be gaining control over most aspects of the Republic," he says.

"I agree. His power has grown great, perhaps beyond all but a few Chancellors in Republic history. And the Senate continues to support him. With all of the political power he now possesses, and the possibility of the Senate voting him further emergency powers being great, I fear what kind of corruption that he could develop," Prime Minister Major says.

"That's not all. CIA investigators have discovered that, periodically, Palpatine disappears from either the Senate building or his personal quarters, and cannot be found. They have also found evidence of a transmission from Palpatine's office to who we believe was Count Dooku. While this is not firm evidence, it is deeply disconcerting. The Director of the CIA, Robert Gates, has told me, in a private meeting, that there is a growing belief among the CIA team monitoring the Chancellor that the Chancellor is involved in the Separatists, and, perhaps, could be the mysterious Sith Master that we and the Republic have been looking for," Bush says.

Everyone is quiet for several tense moments before Bush continues, "We have no concrete evidence that Chancellor Palpatine is involved with the Separatists, or that he is a Sith, but there are definite reasons to cause us suspicion, and enough evidence to make it a definite likelihood. However, even the possibility presents a problem. If Chancellor Palpatine is indeed involved with the Separatists, or, worse, if he is indeed a Sith Lord, then it is clear that he has engineered his acquiring of further political power, and the damage he could do if he continues to hold his power, or gain even more power, is frightening."

There is a few more moments of silence before President Mitterrand asks, "What is your suggestion, President Bush?"

"I have confided in Vice President Quayle with this information, and his suggestion was to attempt to expose him to the Senate and the Republic. However, with the popularity he currently commands from the Senate, the chance of them believing us, I believe, would be incredibly small."

"With that in mind, I spoke with Director Gates. He said that short of open evidence of his true colors, nothing will cause the Senate to vote to remove him from power, and that so long as the Clone Wars last, there is very little chance of them decreasing his emergency powers. Because of that, and given the danger he poses if our suspicions are correct, Director Gates believes that it leaves us with just one choice. We have to kill him."

Everyone sits there in stunned silence at what President Bush has just said. Finally, Prime Minister Major asks, "And you agree with him?"

"I do. I think it is incredibly risky, but I believe the risk if Palpatine is what we suspect him to possibly be and we do nothing is a far greater risk. I especially believe that if Palpatine is a Sith Lord, then if we don't do this, we will come to regret it," Bush says.

General Powell then speaks up. "In addition, Chancellor Palpatine is the Supreme Commander of the Grand Army of the Republic. If he is secretly a traitor, he could wipe us out, and could potentially turn them against the Jedi. If he is a traitor, he could pose a great military threat," he says.

Everyone is quiet again before President Mitterrand asks, "You really think that the Terran Alliance should attempt to assassinate Supreme Chancellor Palpatine?"

"I think it is our safest option. Based on the previous election, and his current popularity, the most likely successor to Palpatine is Bail Organa of Alderaan, who seems to be much more trustworthy than Palpatine," Bush says.

"How would we even do this? You do recognize that if the Republic discovers this, they will annihilate us," Secretary Zemin says.

"Director Gates has come up with a proposal. As you know, we captured a number of suits of Mandalorian armor, with which we have equipped our new Zulu Force special operations unit. Director Gates has suggested that the whoever would carry out the assassination wear Mandalorian armor, painted in the colors of the warriors who followed Darth Maul, so that the blame will be placed upon them instead of us. He has also proposed that the assassination be handled by the Israeli Mossad," Bush says.

Again, the room falls quiet. Finally, Bush says, "I believe we should put it to a vote. Prime Minister Major."

Major sits there for a moment, then says, "I agree. The risk is too great not to do it. I vote yes."

"President Mitterrand," Bush says.

"I agree it is a risk. But I also believe the risk is great to us if we do this," Mitterrand says. He is quiet for several moments, then sighs and says, "But the risk is greater if we do nothing. I vote yes."

"President Yeltsin," Bush says.

"Yes. He has grown too powerful, and I think we have enough evidence to show he is secretly a Separatist and possibly a Sith. We must kill him," Yeltsin says.

"Secretary Zemin," Bush says.

Zemin is quiet for a moment, then says, "I believe Palpatine has proven himself too untrustworthy. It is too dangerous for him to be left alive. I vote yes."

"It's unanimous then," Bush says. He is quiet for a moment, then says, "This must be kept secret. We must not inform any other world governments of this. General Powell will travel to Israel to speak to Prime Minister Rabin."

The entire room is silent, the weight of the decision they have just made weighing heavily on their minds, and all of them praying that they haven't doomed Earth by their decision.

* * *

(Two days later, Tel Aviv, Israel)

General Powell walks into Prime Minister Rabin's personal office. Per his request, all guards are keeping a distance from the office so that they don't accidently overhear anything from the mountain.

Waiting in the room is Prime Minister Rabin, as well as Shabtai Shavit, the director general of the Mossad.

"Welcome, General Powell," Rabin says in greeting.

"Hello, Prime Minister," Powell says.

"I must say I am interested in why you requested this meeting with me, especially with how busy you must given the state of the Clone War," Rabin says.

"Well, this matter is of great importance," Powell says.

Powell then takes a packet out of his briefcase. "For almost a year, the Alliance has been investigating Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Republic. Now, we have compiled quite a list of evidence against him, which we have in this packet," he says. He then hands the packet to Rabin.

Over the next minute or so, Rabin and Shavit look over the packet, which lists all the evidence and suspicious activity linked to Palpatine, as well as the possible conclusions drawn from them.

Finally, Rabin looks back at General Powell. "I see. I must say I agree with President Bush. This evidence is very damning. But why have you brought it to me?" he asks.

"Because. Two days ago, President Bush, Prime Minister Major, President Mitterrand, President Yeltsin, and Secretary Zemin voted unanimously that the Terran Alliance must attempt to assassinate Chancellor Palpatine," Powell says.

Both Rabin and Shavit look at him in slight surprise. "Indeed?" Rabin says in surprise.

"Yes, and for that reason I've been sent to you. I have been asked to request the aid of the Mossad. It is the opinion of the Council of Five that the Kidon be the one to carry out the assassination," Powell says.

Rabin and Shavit exchange a glance, especially since they feel very uncomfortable, even in this situation, confirming the existence of the Kidon as well as their mission. However, after a moment they get over it, and Shavit says, "Very well. I will put together a small team of agents to begin gathering intelligence on the Chancellor that we can use, and I will set the Kidon to work planning this."

"Good. Also, we have an idea of how to do this. I have brought with me two suits of Mandalorian armor we have captured. They are painted in the colors of Mandalorian warriors loyal to the former Sith Lord Darth Maul. The assassins to carry out the assassination will wear this armor, so that not only can they benefit from it in carrying out the assassination, but if they are spotted, the blame will be placed on Darth Maul," Powell says.

The two Israelis nod. "Very well, we will begin the process of preparing for this operation immediately," Shavit says.

Powell just nods, knowing that the success of this operation, and possibly the fate of the Terran Alliance and its people, is now in the hands of the Mossad.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, yes. With all the evidence against Palpatine, the Terran Alliance has decided to take drastic measures and assassinate Palpatine. With all they know, I think they would worry about whether or not anyone in the Republic would believe them, and also would be worried about turning against the Republic against the Jedi. I think they would think this would be the best option to deal with Palpatine.**

**For those wondering, the Kidon is a unit in the Mossad that, while nothing is officially revealed about them, is believed to be an elite assassination unit within the Mossad, whose skills are near mythical. Almost nothing is known about them, but, as I said, they are widely believed to be assassins. I think, in this case, the Council of Five, which means the leaders of the five permanent members of the Security Council, would think the Kidon would be the best option for assassinating Palpatine.**

**Now, this is not something that will be quick. I watched a documentary on the Israeli strike on the Syrian nuclear reactor, which included a portion where it talked about how Israel supposedly assassinated the man in charge, which took almost a year after the destruction of the reactor. Planning for an attempt on Palpatine's life would take about as long.**

**So, next chapter will be the first chapter covering Season 7 of Clone Wars. I will be covering the first four episodes of Season 7, albeit modified, then I'll get to the Battle of Coruscant. From then on, I'll be doing the events of Revenge of the Sith and the rest of Season 7 together.**

**I hope you're excited for the rest of this story. Until my next update, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	55. Chapter 55- Bad Batch

**Hey, everybody. I'm back!**

**So, a number of you have been reviewing asking me to update or asking where I've been. The answer is twofold. The first is that school was been crazy like you wouldn't believe the last week and a half or so.**

**The second is more exciting for you guys. So, some of you have asked in reviews if I intend to create a wiki for this series. And the answer is: yes! I have spent the time since my last update creating and building a Terran Alliance Wiki. I decided I didn't want to update the story again until I'd made some progress. So, I have completed pages on the Anti-Sith Assault Team itself, as well as all 12 members. I will now begin working on pages for the battles of the Terran campaign. I am going to pages on everything that needs one, and I currently have a list of over 100 things that need an article. I will keep you updated as I continue working on it. I will put a link to the wiki in my profile, so you guys can go check it out. Keep in mind, it's still young, with not many articles, so be patient with me as I work to build it.**

**Alright. Here we go. We are beginning the Bad Batch arc. This will be far different than how it went in the show. This first chapter will be relatively similar, but the rest will be vastly different. Obviously, I'll have to change some things, since Echo never was presumed dead at the Citadel. After the Bad Batch arc, we'll get to the Battle of Coruscant.**

**Also, I've gotten some reviews asking about what the Chinese ASAT member has been doing. I actually included that in his article on the wiki. But, he will be a central character in the Bad Batch arc.**

**Alright. Let's get to it.**

**Jedi Kyle Katarn**: I've not yet decided how it will happen. I won't actually cover it happening, but I will state how it happens. But, like I said, I have yet to decide how it will form.

**CT7567Rules**: They will. And you'll see soon enough.

**plasma123fires**: They would make sure to work those dangers into their plan.

**Lorenzo Ferrari**: That is not something I will be including. Sorry.

**Shocknawe 425**: I will probably include that

**Guest DCDGojira**: There may be an epilogue of sorts. Also, I will be combining all sources of information on the Battle of Coruscant for mine, but I'm not going to cover every minute detail. And yes, the Terrans have been reverse engineering the droids.

**Dalej0523**: No, that is not when they'll attempt the assassination.

**Commander Gree**: You'll see.

* * *

Chapter 55- Bad Batch

(February 20, 1994)

Colonel Hall looks out at the sky above. It's getting later in the day. It's been a very long day of combat.

The Battle for Anaxes has been going for about three weeks now. The Separatists, who had been pushed back into the Outer Rim lately, had made a strike deeper into Republic space to take out the facilities at Anaxes. Admiral Trench was leading the force.

Losses had been great on both sides. Troops for the United States, Canada, Germany, and Saudi Arabia had been deployed to Anaxes to shore up the defenses. But slowly, the Republic's hold on Anaxes was beginning to weaken.

Originally, Colonel White and Colonel Han had been the members of the team deployed to Anaxes. However, White had been wounded on January 23, and Hall, who had just returned to Coruscant, had been sent to take his place.

Hall is currently standing around a holo-projector, along with Mace Windu and Anakin. Han is currently out in the field fending off a droid attack.

"The droids are on the verge of overrunning the main production facility. All we have holding the facility at this point is a single regiment of Saudi troops, and they're barely holding on," Hall says.

"If we lose that facility, we won't be able to hold on much longer. We'll lose Anaxes, which will compromise our entire reserve fleet," Windu says.

Right then, Rex and Cody walk up. "Pardon me, Generals. Colonel. But Rex here has an idea on how we can turn the tide," Cody says.

"Captain," Windu motions for Rex to speak.

"The droid army uses analytics to predict our strategy. The first time we use a tactic, it's very effective. The next, less so. In fact, the more we use a certain tactic, the less effective it becomes. They learn our tendencies and use that data against us," Rex says.

"What do you propose we do about it?" Hall asks.

"Let Rex and me take a small force behind enemy lines. We've discovered a Separatist Cyber Center which relays all battlefield intel to their command ship. If we're going to find anything, it will be there. And once we're done, we can destroy it, and cut off its usefulness to the enemy," Cody says.

"If you think it will help turn this fight around, get going," Windu says.

"And you bet I'll be coming with you," Hall says with a grin. Cody and Rex smile appreciatively. They then turn and walk away.

Hall soon excuses himself and makes his way towards his own quarters. When he gets there, he immediately turns on his commlink. Seconds later, an image of General Powell comes up.

"Colonel Hall. What is it?" Powell asks.

"General. I am going to be accompanying Captain Rex and Commander Cody to take out a Separatist Cyber Center. It's going to be a dangerous operation, and I think we could use a few Zulus to help us out," Hall says with a knowing grin.

"Very well, Colonel. We have a small squad already nearby. I will send them to Anaxes immediately," Powell responds.

* * *

(Hours later)

Hall looks up at the sky. The squad Cody had called in should be here any minute, as should the Zulus.

Right then, Cody and Rex, along with Jesse and Kix, come walking up behind him. As they do, a clone comes over the PA and says, "Repeat, coming in hot on platform TT-3-9-7."

As the clone says this, a ship descends towards the landing platform, moving at high speed. The ship flies in incredibly low and fast over the pad, knocking a number of men off their feet before setting down.

"So, why haven't I heard of this squad?" Rex asks.

"Experimental unit Clone Force 99. They're defective clones with, uhh…desirable mutations," Cody explains.

"99, hey? Nice touch," Rex says.

"They call themselves 'The Bad Batch'," Cody adds.

Right then, the ramp on the ship lowers, and four clones walk down the stairs. They're all wearing dark grey and red colored armor, all of which looks quite different from standard clone armor. The clone in the back, who looks bigger than any other clone, takes off his helmet and yells, "The cavalry has arrived!"

The four clones walk towards the group, with the other three removing their helmets as well, revealing they all look very different from normal clones.

"Sergeant, good to see you again," Cody says, stepping forward to shake the leader's hand.

"You too, sir," the clone says.

"This is Hunter," Cody introduces him to the group.

Hall looks Hunter over, and mutters to himself, "Looks kind of like Rambo."

"Sorry we're later, Commander. We were putting down an insurrection of Yalbec Prime when we got your signal. Had a few unforeseen…complications," Hunter says.

The bigger clone laughs, points at Jesse, and asks, "Ever fought a male Yalbec?"

"Umm, no, can't say I have," Jesse says.

"You're lucky. Only way to kill 'em is with one of these," the big clone says, holding up a knife.

"That's right. Wrecker here cut off the Queen's stinger while she was still alive. That's why all those Yalbec males tried to eat us," Hunter says.

The clone wearing glasses steps forward and says, "Uh, technically, they were trying to mate with us. And, for your information, the stinger of a Yalbec queen is a delicacy on some planets."

"They call him Tech," Cody says as he points to Tech.

"Yeah, he can fill your head with useless info for hours," Hunter says as he gives Tech a playful shove, then turns to the last clone and says, "Crosshair, on the other hand, he's not much of a conversationalist, but when you have to hit a precise target from ten clicks, Crosshair's your man."

Hunter then turns back to Cody and says, "So, Commander, what kind of suicide mission do you have for us this time?"

"We'll brief you on the way. We're still waiting for some Terrans to show up," Cody says.

Right then, another announcement comes over the PA. Everyone looks up to see a shuttle painted in Terran markings flying down and landing right beside the Bad Batch's ship.

The whole group walks over to the ship. As they do, the ramp lowers, and four men in light blue Mandalorian armor walk down the ramp. On their helmets is painted the white outline of Earth, though none of the clones recognize it as such. As they come closer, the clones also notice flags painted on their arms. They count two American flags, one Canadian flag, and one Pakistani flag.

Cody, Rex, Jesse and Kix look at them in surprise, while the Bad Batch just looks somewhat intrigued.

The four Zulus walk over. The leader removes his helmet, revealing the face of Captain Allen. The other three also remove their helmets, revealing the other American as Lieutenant Woods. The Canadian and Pakistani also remove their helmets.

Allen walks up to Hall, and they shake hands. "Good to see you again, Allen," Hall says.

"You as well, Colonel," Allen says.

Hall turns to the clones. "Men, these men are from Terra's newest special forces unit. Some of you should have met Captain Allen and Lieutenant Woods. As for these two, meet Captain Wayne Hartnell and Captain Sahir Mirza," Hall says.

Rex and Cody step forward to shake hands with the four Terran commandos, with both Allen and Woods also sharing a clap on the shoulder with their old friends. Rex then turns to Hall and asks, "Where did you Terrans get Mandalorian armor?"

"When we sent some men to Mandalore to hunt down Darth Maul, we recovered a suit from a dead Mandalorian warrior. We brought it back, and have been working to replicate it. So far, these four suits are the only ones we've managed to replicate," Hall says, keeping the true story and true number of suits secret.

"Amazing. Well, this might go easier now," Rex says.

An LAAT swoops down next to the group. "Alright. We'll brief you all on the way. Let's move," Cody says, and the team boards the gunship, which immediately takes off and heads towards the Cyber Center.

As the gunship flies towards the Cyber Center, Jesse looks over at Crosshair, who is staring at him. "What are you looking at?" Jesse asks.

Crosshair smirks at Jesse as he says, "We don't usually work with regs."

"Regs?" Jesse says, a little irritated at Crosshair's attitude.

Hunter steps in and says placatingly, "He means regular clones."

"Alright, everyone. Listen up. Our target is this Cyber Center," Cody says, bringing up a hologram of the Cyber Center, "It's the 'brains' of the entire Separatist campaign here on Anaxes."

"I could demolish that with one hand! Yeah!" Wrecker says excitedly.

"This isn't just a demo job, Wrecker. We have to gather any and all intelligence we can," Cody says.

Right then, the gunship is spotted by droids, and spider droids open fire on the gunship.

"Incoming fire! Hold on!" the pilot call out as he starts trying to evade the incoming fire.

For several tense moments, the incoming fire misses. Then, a bolt from a spider droid strikes the cockpit, which bursts into flames, and the gunship begins to fall from the sky.

"We're going down! Ya-ha-ha!" Wrecker says with a laugh.

The gunship scrapes against the cliff beside them, then loses altitude altogether and smashes into the ground, skidding along the ground for several hundred yards before coming to a stop.

The team slowly climbs out of the gunship. Wrecker comments, "We always get shot down when we fly with regs."

"Cody!" Kix shouts, seeing Cody pinned under the wreckage of the gunship.

Rex hurries forward to help, but Hunter holds him back. "Easy, Captain," he says before turning to Wrecker and saying, "Wrecker get him out of there."

Wrecker cracks his knuckles as he walks towards the gunship. Kix steps back.

"This is crazy. He's gonna need help to get Cody out of there!" Kix protests.

Crosshair chuckles, then says, "He's gonna get the gunship out of there, not Cody."

Wrecker crouches down and gets a grip on the gunship. Then, groaning a bit with the effort, he slowly lifts the gunship up, shoving it upright. The force is enough that the gunship rolls over onto its other sider.

Wrecker picks up Cody and turns around, walking back to the rest of the group. "Boom," he says, right before the gunship explodes behind him.

Wrecker sets Cody down, and Kix hurries to scan him with a small handheld device. "He has internal damage. He needs help," Kix says.

Crosshair walks up to the top of a small mound of dirt, looking down the canyon. "We all need help," he says.

Everyone looks down the canyon, and sees a number of battle droids approaching their position. Crosshair turns back to the group and says, "That blast gave away our position."

"I thought getting shot down gave away our position," Hunter says sarcastically.

"Everyone, find cover. We'll hold this position and let them come to us," Rex says.

"I don't think so, Captain. That's not our style. We prefer going to them," Hunter says before turning his attention to his squad and saying, "Bad Batch! Plan 82, Shockwave!"

The four clones spring into action. Wrecker grabs the door of the LAAT, holding it out in front of him as a shield. The other three assemble behind the door, and the squad charges towards the incoming droids.

The droids open fire, but the bolts harmlessly hit the door. Crosshair, Tech, and Hunter fire back at the droids, destroying a droid with almost every shot.

Tech scans the approaching droids and calls out, "45, Mark 151."

Hunter echoes, "45, Mark 151." He then throws an EMP grenade into the air. Crosshair fires at it and hits it, sending out a pulse that disables over a dozen droids.

Hall starts to grin as he watches the Bad Batch in action. "Well, well. They don't disappoint," he says. He then turns to the four Zulus and says, "Well, boys. Don't want to miss out on the fun, do ya?"

Allen grins and says, "No, sir!" He and the other three Zulus slide their helmets onto their heads activate their jetpacks, taking to the air.

The four Zulus fly over the Bad Batch. Allen and Woods fire their assault blasters down onto the droids, while Hartnell and Mirza each drop EMP grenades onto the droids, disabling even more.

Hartnell looks up ahead, and sees a pair of spider droids approaching, along with more battle droids. "Spider droids!" he calls out. Both and Mirza lean over in midair and fire their rockets from their jetpacks. The rockets hit the spider droids, and destroy both them and the accompanying battle droids. At about the same time, Allen and Woods, along with the Bad Batch, destroy the last of the battle droids.

Hall and the rest of the clones walk up right as the four Zulus land. "That was some show you put on just now," Rex says.

"Just doing our job, Captain," Hunter says.

"You know, I kinda figured our first combat with Mandalorian armor would be more exciting," Woods says with a slight grin to Allen, who just smirks back.

"Alright. Let's move out before reinforcements arrive," Hall says before he starts moving down the canyon. The rest of the strike team follows close behind, with Kix supporting Cody.

* * *

(Short time later)

A C-9979 lowers over the crash site. A small transport flies down, and a tactical droid steps out. The droid walks over to wreckage of the LAAT, where several commando droids are waiting.

The tactical droid brings up a commlink, which brings up a transmission of Admiral Trench. One of the commando droids says, "We wanted to speak to you directly, sir. This infiltration is irregular."

"Were there Jedi with this squad?" Trench asks.

"No, sir. Just clones, but using tactics like we have never seen before. They were also accompanied by several Mandalorians, and a Terran it seems," the lead commando droid replies.

"Mandalorians? Interesting," Trench says. He pauses for a moment, then says, "They're on foot now, in the middle of nowhere. Sweep the area, locate these clones and Mandalorians, and notify me if the incursion escalates."

* * *

(Later, after sunset)

Hall leans himself against a tree, looking around at the rest of the strike team. They've stopped to rest for a while, mainly for Cody.

A few feet away, Jesse speaks up and asks, "So, I get what makes the other Batchers unique, but what's so special about Hunter?"

"He can put up with the other three," Kix jokes, and the two clones share a laugh. Hall can't help but grin himself.

Tech, kneeling down in front of their lamp, says, "He was engineered with heightened senses. A place like the Cyber Center, Hunter can feel the electromagnetic frequencies from anywhere on the planet."

"And here I thought we were smart just using a holomap," Jesse says to Kix.

"Well, maps can be wrong. Hunter never is," Tech says.

Hall glances over towards Cody, who is still groaning in pain. Rex is tending to him.

Only a second later, Rex stands up and walks over. "Listen up. We have to move out," he says.

Crosshair jumps down from the rock he's been sitting on. "Commander Cody's in no position to move," he points out.

"I already called in MEDEVAC. They'll be here soon. Kix and Woods will stay with Cody until the helicopters arrive," Hall says.

"We can't waste any time. And I've got a plan for how to get into that Cyber Center," Rex says.

"If your plans are so good, why did Commander Cody have to call us in?" Crosshair asks with a smirk.

"You can't talk to Captain Rex like that!" Jesse says as he springs up from where he's sitting.

"Says who?" Wrecker demands loudly. He starts stomping towards Jesse, but Hall steps forward and ignites his lightsaber, holding it out to keep the Bad Batch and regular clones separated.

"Enough, soldiers. We're all on the same side here, and I will not tolerate infighting among my men. I'm in command here, and if you guys keep this up, there will be consequence. And you especially, Crosshair, cut the attitude," Hall says firmly. Crosshair stares back at him for a moment before slowly nodding. Once he does, Hall deactivates his lightsaber and returns it to his belt.

"Like I said. Cody will not be alone. Kix and Woods will remain with him. But for now, we need to keep moving. All of you, gear up and let's move out," Hall says firmly. Everyone just turns aside and starts gearing up without a word.

* * *

(Early the next morning)

Hall makes his way around a plant, his assault blaster in hand. They've been moving ever since leaving Cody, Kix, and Woods behind, stopping only for brief periods of rest.

Looking ahead, he sees something through the vegetation. As the team reaches the edge of the vegetation, Hall motions for them to get down as he crouches against a plant, examining the Separatist outpost that has just come into view up ahead.

"Not our primary target. It's an outpost. Should we take it?" Hunter asks.

"It'll probably be easier than going around," Hall says. He then turns to Hunter, grinning, and says, "I think we'll take a page out of your book. We'll rush them head on."

"I like your style," Hunter says. Hall just nods, then charges out of the plants, firing his assault blaster. The three Zulus and the clones burst out of the plants behind him, firing their weapons as well. In only a few seconds, all the droids outside the outpost have been destroyed.

Hall, Rex, Jesse, Hunter, Tech, and Crosshair all get on a lift to take them to the top of the outpost, while Wrecker and the three Zulus wait at the bottom.

As the lift raises into the control center, Hall and the clones open fire on the droids manning the consoles, destroying them all in seconds. They begin to examine the consoles as Wrecker and the three Zulus come up.

"Is it over already? Ah, man!" Wrecker says in disappointment.

"Not bad, for a reg," Hunter says in a slight teasing tone to Rex.

"Well, there's the Cyber Center," Hall says, looking out of the window towards the Cyber Center.

"It looks like the Cyber Center itself has minimal guards. About thirty droids," Tech says. He pauses for a second, then says, "Wait. Wait. I got a massive signal coming in. A whole platoon of droids is headed this way."

"Someone's noticed our handiwork back at the crash site," Hunter points out.

"Yeah," Hall says. He then looks at Tech and says, "Make sure you keep an eye on those incoming Separatist forces. I want to know when they reach this outpost."

"You've got it, Colonel," Tech says.

"Alright. We gotta move quick," Hall says.

"We'll grab some speeder bikes and flank them from the back," Hunter says, looking outside the outpost to where a number of speeder bikes are parked.

The team heads down, and the Bad Batch each grabs a speeder bike. Meanwhile, Hall, Rex, Jesse, and the three Zulus make their way through the vegetation towards the Cyber Center.

They easily take out two B1 droids standing among the trees, then take cover behind some trees right at the edge of the forest. Hall raises his commlink and calls out, "Is everyone in position?"

"Affirmative," Hunter says.

"Affirmative," Crosshair says as well.

Tech then comes on and says, "Colonel, you wanted to know when those Separatist forces reached the outpost. Well, they're getting there just about now."

* * *

(Outpost)

The tactical droid rides the lift up into the control center, then pulls out a commlink, again brining up a hologram of Admiral Trench.

"Sir, we tracked the clones and Mandalorians here. They seem to have captured this location and deserted it. I cannot calculate the logic of this assault," the droid says.

"There is no tactical advantage to taking the outpost. Their target will be the nearby Cyber Center. They must have found out about the algorithm. Get me in contact with the Cyber Center at once!" Trench says.

* * *

(Cyber Center)

One of the B1 droids holds up a commlink, which generates a hologram of Admiral Trench.

"An attack is coming. Do not allow the Center to be destroyed, but allow the clones to access the Center," Trench says.

Beofre the droid can respond, its head is shot off by Hall as he rushes out of the trees. He, Rex, Jesse, and the three Zulus charge towards the droids, firing their blasters.

Hall takes cover behind some crates, firing all the while. It's not long before he and the other five have destroyed every droid outside the Cyber Center.

As Hall and the others take up positions behind the front door into the Center, the doors open, and Hunter and Wrecker walk out.

"What took you so long?" Hall asks with a sly grin.

"Hey, this is a 'delicate operation'," Wrecker says, mocking the words said by Tech just a minute earlier.

Right then, an MTT comes crashing through the trees, heading right for the Center.

"Better get in there, Colonel," Wrecker says.

Hall nods, then says, "Rex, with me. Zulus, start setting the charges." Rex nods and follows Hall into the Center, while the three Zulus also head into the Center to start setting explosives to destroy the Center.

Hall and Rex make their way to the main control room, where Tech is working on one of the computers. As they run up, Tech says, "Okay, I'm in. What am I looking for?"

Rex hands a chip to Tech and says, "Here's the algorithm. You're looking for a program using this sequence."

Tech plugs the chip in and starts typing. After a few moments, he says, "I've found it. But that's interesting. It's coming from Skako Minor."

"Skako Minor? Why there?" Hall asks, having heard of Skako Minor since he first arrived in the Andromeda Galaxy two years ago.

"I don't know. But it seems as if Skako is the source of their intelligence on our strategies," Tech says.

"Alright. Download everything you can, and then let's get out of here," Hall says.

Tech hurries to download everything useful from the computers. As he finishes, Allen hurries into the control room and says, "Colonel, the charges are set, and the droids are entering the Center. We gotta go!"

"Got it. Let's move!" Hall says. The four of them hurry out and out the back door, where Crosshair is waiting with a transport for them all. The rest of the team boards, and starts heading for an arranged pickup spot.

As they head away, Hall looks at Allen and says, "Blow the charges." Allen just nods and presses a button on one of his vambraces. Instantly, the charges detonate, destroying the Cyber Center.

* * *

(Outpost)

The tactical droid once again pulls up a transmission from Admiral Trench. "We chased the clones and Mandalorians out of the Center, but they were able to destroy it. However, it seems they successfully accessed the system before doing so," the droid says.

"The loss of the Center is a loss, but the plan is fulfilled. Now, all we must do is await their response," Trench says.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, I hope you liked this chapter, and that I had the Bad Batch team up with the Zulu Force. I also hope you noticed Hall's attempt to deflect any future suspicion from the planned assassination of Palpatine.**

**So, yes. Obviously, since Echo never presumably died on the Citadel I had to change things up. I considered having Lieutenant Peterson, the SEAL who died on the Citadel in this story, take Echo's place, but I realized I couldn't do that because I confirmed he died beyond a doubt. I thought of excusing that way, but I realized that would be stretching it. Instead, I decided to do it this way.**

**So, for those wondering why Trench is not so concerned with this, you'll find out over the next two chapters. But, as you can kind of guess, it's in part to set a trap. You'll find out what exactly they want soon enough.**

**So, updates may come less often for the next little while, as I now, in addition to other stories I'm writing, have to juggle building the Terran Alliance Wiki. As I said, I'll keep you updated on the progress of the Wiki as it goes.**

**So, the next two chapters will be a brief arc inspired by a request from a loyal reader of mine. You'll find out exactly what during the next chapter. I hope you like what I have planned. Next chapter will be up within the next week. Until then, please leave a review and give me your feedback, and stay tuned!**


	56. Chapter 56- Raid on Skako Minor

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, quick update about the Wiki. Several people have said in reviews that they couldn't access the wiki. I fixed the link in my bio, so just copy and paste it into your search bar.**

**Alright. So this one will loosely be based on Episode 2 of Season 7, but not really. It'll be a bit shorter. I hope you're ready for it. Let's get to it.**

**CT7567Rules**: We may see the Bad Batch one or two more times before Order 66. But, as for what they'll do when that order comes, I won't spoil anything.

**Guest DCDGojira**: Yes, we'll see Adams' son in the second story. In fact, most of the children of the members of the ASAT team will probably have roles in the second story. Haven't yet figured out what to do about Barriss. Also, I'm not going to be sending a task force to Tatooine in the second story, so Luke will meet his love interest another way. As for characters from Fallen Order, it's a definite possibility.

**Dalej0523**: Yes, the Terrans will find other inhabited planets in the Milky Way, who will join the Alliance.

**RandomFanAuthor**: That would be amazing. I'll let you know if I want you to make something for me.

**Sectrooper**: I think the new season is amazing so far. I'm really looking forward to the Siege of Mandalore.

* * *

Chapter 56- Raid on Skako Minor

Colonel Han makes his way over to the holo-projector, where Anakin is waiting. Han had been assigned to lead a special mission to Skako Minor As he approaches, Anakin looks up at him.

"Colonel," Anakin says.

"General," Han says respectfully in heavily accented English.

"I have spoken to the Council. They were extremely hesitant to allow this mission, but they agreed. However, they have some strict guidelines you must abide by. Casualties among the natives must be kept as low as possible. The Council also wants the only damage to any structures to be to the structures the Separatists are using to predict our strategies," Anakin says.

"Understood, General," Han says.

Anakin steps forward and lays a hand on Han's shoulder. "Good luck, Colonel," he says.

Han just nods before doing an about face and walking away.

Han makes his way out to the flightline, where his team is waiting. Anakin had helped Han pick the men that would be flying the mission. Much of the team was comprised of Pakistani SSG commandos, but also included the Bad Batch, Echo, Jesse, and several ARC troopers from the 212th.

As Hann approaches, one of the Pakistanis, Fahad Khan, stands up and says, "Good morning, Colonel."

"Good morning, Major," Han replies. Han then looks around at the rest of the strike team and says, "Alright, men. Let's go."

Everyone nods and gathers up their gear. They make their way over to two Black Hawk helicopters that are waiting for them. Once the men are all aboard, the two Black Hawks take off and start heading up into the sky.

In the sky over the Republic base is the Terran Star Destroyer _TAS Dauntless_. The _Dauntless_ was assigned to take them to Skako Minor, and would then wait to pick them up.

The two Black Hawks fly up to the _Dauntless_, and proceed to land in the main hangar bay. The doors of the two Black Hawks open, and the team disembarks from the helicopters. They then make their way to the mess hall.

On the bridge, Rear Admiral Gary Roughead is waiting to hear that the team has arrived on the ship, while staring out of the front viewport. He's really hoping that this mission will work. They need such a success if they want to win at Anaxes.

Right then, an officer walks up behind Roughead. "Admiral," the Spanish officer says to draw Roughead's attention.

Roughead turns around. "Yes, Commander?" he asks.

"The team is aboard. All systems are go. We're ready to depart," the officer says.

"Very good," Roughead says. He then looks at the navigation officers and says, "Prepare to make the jump to hyperspace."

The _Dauntless_ throttles up its engines and begins to climb out of the atmosphere. As it leaves the atmosphere, the bridge crew alter course to enable the ship to evade a battle taking place in space.

"Are we ready to make the jump to hyperspace?" Roughead asks.

"Yes, sir!" the hyperdrive officer responds.

"Make the jump!" Roughead orders.

The hyperdrive officer pushes the buttons, and with that familiar sight out of the viewport, the _Dauntless_ makes the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

(Hours later)

_Dauntless_ drops out of hyperspace. Out of the viewport, Skako Minor comes into view.

"Maintain course," Roughead orders before turning to leave the bridge, heading down towards the hangar bay.

It doesn't take him too long to reach the hangar bay, where he finds Han and the 18 men of his strike team waiting besides the two Black Hawks that will carry them to their target.

"Gentlemen!" Roughead calls to get their attention. Everyone turns to face Roughead, and they all snap to attention.

"At ease," Roughead says, and the team relaxes.

"We are approaching Skako Minor. The ship will enter the atmosphere and deploy the helicopters. The helicopters will land you 15 miles from Purkoll. From there, you will infiltrate the city and locate the target building. Once you have destroyed the target building, you will retreat to the pickup point and signal for the helicopters," Roughead says. He pauses, then says, "I also remind you of your orders regarding the natives. No inhabitants on the planet are to be harmed unless absolutely necessary. And you will minimize the effect your explosives on local inhabitants or other buildings."

"Understood, Admiral," Han says.

Roughead looks at every member of the team, then says, "Good luck."

Every member of the team salutes Roughead, then moves to gather their gear as Roughead returns to the bridge.

Once back on the bridge, Roughead sees that the ship has already entered Skako Minor's atmosphere.

"Are we ready?" Roughead asks.

"We're nearing the point, sir," one of the bridge officers says.

Roughead nods and waits. After another minute, the same officer says, "Sir! We've reached the point!"

"Deploy the Black Hawks," Roughead orders.

The bridge crew immediately move to follow Roughead's order. Within seconds, the massive doors to the main hangar begin to slide open. As they do, in the main hangar, the Black Hawk pilots lift their helicopters into the air and fly out of the hangar.

The two Black Hawks make their way clear of the Star Destroyer, then immediately descend towards the terrain.

The Black Hawk pilots hug the terrain, keeping as close to the ground as they can, flying through canyons and around hills, trying to keep out of sight of any Separatist or Techno Union forces.

It's nearly a 120 mile course towards the drop point near Purkoll. As the helicopters fly towards the city, the men on board pass the time by just chatting.

Finally, in Han's Black Hawk, the pilot calls out, "Three minutes to the drop point!"

"Gear up, men!" Han orders.

In both helicopters, Pakistanis and clones alike grab their gear, check their weapons, and prepare for the drop. The two helicopter pilots press on until the landing zone comes into sight.

"Get ready!" both pilots call out. They guide the two Black Hawks to the landing zone, and then lower to the ground.

"Clear!" both pilots yell back. The doors of the helicopters are thrown open, and the strike team springs out of the helicopters one by one. Only the pilots and two Americans manning the miniguns mounted in the doors remain on the helicopters as they lift off again and move to a secluded spot about 15 miles back along their course to wait for the strike team to call for them.

As the helicopters fly away, Han turns to his men. "Alright, men. This is it. This mission cannot fail. If we succeed, it will turn the campaign on Anaxes around," he says. He pauses, then says, "Let's do this."

"Yeah!" a number of the men say.

Han cocks his assault blaster, and says, "Let's move!"

The assault team sets off across the landscape of Skako Minor, moving quickly and trying hard to keep out of sight.

Moving at their fastest possible pace, it takes them only about three and a half hours to reach Purkoll.

As Purkoll finally comes into view, Han halts the strike team. He takes a few moments to analyze the layout of the city, and compares it with the intelligence he's received to try and identify the target building.

It doesn't take long for Han to identify it. As soon as he does, he points up at it and says, "There's our target building. Follow me, boys." He then begins leading them down a steep slope down to the very base of the buildings, where lifts are located.

It takes the team only about 15 minutes to reach the base of the target building, and find the lift leading up into the building. As they reach the base, Han says, "Tech. Get us in."

Tech nods as he walks forward and begins tinkering with the lock. It takes him a few minutes, but the doors soon open up.

"Sorry it took so long," Tech says

"Clear it, Crosshair," Han says.

Crosshair walks in slowly, his blaster raised. After a few seconds, he lowers his blaster and says, "Yeah, it's a lift."

"I think we already knew that," Major Khan says as he walks in. The rest of the team walks in as well, except Wrecker.

Wrecker looks all the way up the building and says, "Wait, wait, wait. A lift? How far up are we going?"

"Don't worry, Wrecker. I'll hold your hand," Hunter says.

"Hey, cut it out, Sarge! Just give me some droids to crush!" Wrecker says. He walks in with Hunter, and the lift begins to ascend.

As the lift makes its way up the building, Han says, "Remember. We have to be quick. We need to be in and out as soon as possible. Stay out of sight if you can. Any droid you see, you take them out. Any organics, you kill only if threatened. I want minimum collateral damage. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," the men echo.

Seconds later, the door opens up, revealing a number of Techno Union droids. Wrecker charges out with a battle cry, along with two of the Pakistanis. Wrecker crushes several droids and fires his blaster at several others, as the Pakistanis gun down the others.

"They probably heard that. Let's move!" Han orders firmly.

Han leads the team up towards the upper floors. As they emerge from another lift, Echo and Khan gun down several droids within range.

"Alright. Split up. Clones with me. SSGs, you follow Major Khan. Let's find the main control rooms and set the charges. We'll meet back here in ten minutes," Han says.

The men nod and split up. The clones follow Han one way down the corridor, while the Pakistanis make their way down the way.

Han moves around a corner, his assault blaster at the ready, and runs right into several droids. Immediately, he lets go of his assault with one hand, keeping the other hand on the weapon, and draws his lightsaber. He ignites it, and swings its blue blade through the droids in front of him.

Han glances to the left, and sees a heavy set of doors off to the left.

"There," Han says.. He walks over to the doors. The clones follow him, and Tech hurries up to try and crack the lock.

As the team is standing there, they hear something. They glance to what looks like a small mirror above the lock Tech is trying to crack, and a split second later, an image of Watt Tambor comes up.

"You clones and Terrans are so predictable," Tambor says.

"Wat Tambor," Han says in a low voice.

"The algorithm predicted nearly every move you made to infiltrate Purkoll," Tambor says.

"Well, guess what. Your algorithm has reached the last of its usefulness," Han says. He then punches the projector, destroying it.

A second later, Tech says, "There we go." As he says this, the doors open.

Han leads the team into the room. Looking around, they see that the room is full of computer consoles.

"This is it. The nerve center," Han says. He then turns to Tech and says, "Crack their system, Tech."

Tech nods and walks over to the main console. As he does, Han hears noises behind him. He turns around, and sees droids coming into the room. He raises his assault blaster and guns them down.

"Those won't be the last. Men, cover Tech. Nothing gets through us," Han says. The clones form a line in front of Tech.

Meanwhile, the SSG commandos make their way around a corner and see another set of large doors.

"In there," Khan says. He and the other 9 Pakistanis make their way over to the door and set a charge against it. Stepping back out of range, they blow the charge, which blasts a hole in the door.

The ten Pakistanis move into the room, and quickly realize they've found the power generators.

"Set the charges," Khan says. His men move around, pulling out explosive charges and setting them against the generators, making sure to set them out of sight so that only somebody actually taking the time to look for them would see them. Once the charges are set, the Pakistanis race out of the room and head back towards the lift.

As they hurry back to the lift, in the control room, Tech says, "I've cracked the system. Downloading intel now."

As he's saying this, the rest of the clones and Han can barely him over the sound of their blasters firing as they fire into the midst of droids attempting to get into the room.

"Hurry, Tech!" Han shouts.

Only moments later, Tech says, "All information downloaded."

"Alright! Echo, Jesse, start setting the charges!" Han orders.

Echo and Jesse put their blasters away and start hurrying around, setting charges against the various consoles, making sure that everything necessary will be destroyed.

It only takes them a minute to get all the charges set. Once they do, Echo shouts, "Sir, they're set!"

"Retreat back to the lift!" Han shouts. He then charges towards the droids, firing a grenade from his grenade launcher and destroying a large number of the droids. He and the clones then charge out of the room.

Once the team is out of the room and running back towards the lift, Han shouts, "Blow the charges!" Immediately, Jesse, who's holding the detonator, presses the button. The charges detonate within a few seconds, completely destroying the room and all the systems.

As they reach the lift, they find the Pakistanis already there, trying to hold off a large group of droids coming from the other direction. Han and the clones join the fight, firing at the droids. It takes only a few more moments before all the droids in view are destroyed.

"Let's move!" Han shouts. They hurry into the lift, which closes just as a hundred more droids begin to come into view.

"Did you boys find anything?" Han asks

"Yes. We found the generator room, and set charges. Hopefully that'll slow them down from tracking us," Khan says.

"Good. Detonate the charges once we're out of the lift," Han says.

Han and the rest of the team wait impatiently. After what seems like far, far longer than it really is, the lift stops and opens up.

Han races out of the lift, the rest of the team following him. As they run, Han shouts, "Khan! Blow the charges!"

Khan presses the button on the detonator, and the charges detonate. Instantly, the entire building's power goes out.

"Alright. We need to hurry back to the rendezvous point," Han says.

The entire strike team races through a canyon towards the rendezvous point. Han keeps track of their progress on a holomap.

As the team gets within 2 miles of the rendezvous point, Han finally gets on the commlink. "Colonel Han to Black Hawk 1 and Black Hawk 2. We're 2 miles out from the rendezvous point," he says over the commlink.

"This is Black Hawk 1. We're on our way," the pilot of the first Black Hawk says.

Right then, they hear blaster fire. The team glances back over their shoulders, and sees four droids flying after them.

"Bring 'em down!" Han shouts. Crossfire whips around and quickly takes four droids out.

"They're not gonna be the last ones. We need to move!" Han shouts.

The team runs as fast as they can force themselves to towards the rendezvous point. But, by the time they reach the rendezvous point, the Black Hawks aren't there.

"Where are they?" Khan shouts.

"I don't know!" Echo shouts.

More blaster fire flies around them. They whip around and see more droids approaching.

"Get 'em!" Han shouts, and everyone opens fire.

Droid after droid falls, but more keep coming. Then, out of nowhere, they hear the sound of rotor blades, followed by the sound of miniguns firing. A second later, glowing tracer rounds begin ripping through the droids, shredding them into scraps of metal.

The clones and Pakistanis cheer as the Black Hawks appear overhead, their gunners firing down at the last few droids. Once the droids are destroyed, the two helicopters set down.

Han remains facing the direction the droids came from, his assault blaster still at the ready just in case more droids appear, covering as the rest of the team races towards the helicopters. The Bad Batch, two Pakistanis, Echo, and the two clones from the 212th leap into the first Black Hawk, while Jesse and the remaining 8 Pakistanis leap into the second Black Hawk.

Turning around, Khan, who is in the first Black Hawk, shouts, "Come on, Colonel!" As he hears this, Han turns and runs towards the Black Hawk, leaping into the back. Once Han is on board, the two Black Hawks take off and start heading back towards the _Dauntless_.

On board the bridge, Admiral Roughead is waiting for updates on the mission. Suddenly, alarms begin to sound, and one of the officers says, "Sir! Separatist warships are arriving in orbit!"

Roughead whips towards the officer. "What?!" he shouts.

"Sir, I count five Separatist warships in orbit," the officer replies.

"Send a message to those Black Hawks. I want them back now!" Roughead shouts.

The bridge communication officer immediately gets on the commlink. "Black Hawk 1, Black Hawk 2, Separatist warships have arrived in orbit. Get back to the _Dauntless_ immediately!" the officer says.

In the lead Black Hawk, the pilot says, "Understood." The two Black Hawks immediately throttle up full power and race back towards the _Dauntless_.

When the Black Hawks are still 30 miles away from the ship, on the _Dauntless'_ bridge, an officer calls out, "Sir! I'm picking up dozens of Separatist fighters heading planetside!"

"Scramble our fighters!" Roughead shouts.

Immediately, Terran pilots race to their fighters and begin to scramble as soon as they warm up their fighters.

At the same time, the two Black Hawk pilots hold their course. As they hold their course, they suddenly hear the sound of approaching Vulture droids.

"S***!" the lead Black Hawk pilot as he tries to push the helicopter even faster.

Two Vulture droids swoop down around them, firing their laser cannons. However, none of the bolts hit.

The Vulture droids swoop past, then turn around for another run. As they do, the lead pilot shouts over the open commlink, "This is Black Hawk 1! We're under attack!"

"This is Rapier 1. My flight is en route to your position! Hold tight!" a voice calls back over the radio.

The Vulture droids come in for another pass. The two Black Hawks swerve to try and avoid the laser fire.

Right as they think they're about to get away again, a single laser bolt hits the tail of Black Hawk 1, blowing the tip of the tail and rear rotor off.

The Black Hawk begins to spin and fall out of the sky. The pilot struggles to regain control, but immediately realizes its hopeless. He immediately gets back on the commlink and shouts, "Mayday! Mayday! Mayday! This is Black Hawk 1! We're going down!" The Black Hawk continues to fall, and soon crashes into a small hillside.

Right then, Rapier flight, a flight of four Su-36s, arrives on the scene. They instantly shoot down the two Vulture droids, then form up around Black Hawk 2 to escort it back to the _Dauntless_. One Su-36, however, flies over the crash site.

"This is Admiral Roughead. What's going on?" Roughead says over the commlink.

The pilot that overflew the crash site responds, "This is Captain Alexandrov. Black Hawk 1 has crashed. But, it seems to be relatively intact."

"Escort Black Hawk 2 back to the ship, and we'll prepare a rescue mission!" Roughead responds.

As Black Hawk 2 and its fighter escorts head back to the _Dauntless_, a formation of 60 Hyena bombers and 72 Vulture droids flies down towards the Star Destroyer. Su-36s and SF-15s fly up to engage them, but a number of Hyenas manage to get through the fighter screen and laser fire from the ship and drop proton bombs on the _Dauntless_.

The proton bombs explode, causing heavy damage to the ship.

On the bridge, Roughead shouts, "Damage report!"

"Sir, we've suffered heavy damage fore and amidships. We can't take another run like that!" an officer shouts.

Roughead is quiet for a moment, wondering what to do. Then, making the tough decision, he shouts, "Once Black Hawk 2 is back aboard, get us out of here!"

The bridge crew nod and begin preparing to jump to hyperspace, not wanting to leave Black Hawk 1 behind, but knowing they have no choice right now.

Within minutes, Black Hawk 2 flies under the ship and lands in the ventral bay. All fighters cover the ship as it climbs out of the atmosphere. Once it's clear of the atmosphere, all fighters return to the ship. And once the last is aboard, the _Dauntless_ makes the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

(Anaxes)

Hall looks out at the setting sun. It's been close to a day since the _Dauntless_ left Anaxes, and they have not yet received word of how the mission went.

Suddenly, his commlink begins to beep. Hall holds it out, and a hologram of Admiral Roughead appears.

"Admiral. How went the mission?"

"The team destroyed the target. However, as the Black Hawks were returning, a Separatist task force arrived. A Vulture droid shot down the Black Hawk carrying Colonel Han and the Bad Batch, and the _Dauntless_ was badly damaged by Hyenas. We were force to retreat once Black Hawk 2 was back aboard. And we're in no condition to fight. We had to leave Black Hawk 1 behind," Roughead says.

Hall sits there, stunned for a moment. Then he says, "Thank you, Admiral. I'll pass the news on to Joint Command."

Hall cuts off the transmission, then attempts to contact General Powell. After a few moments, the general comes up and says, "Colonel Hall. What is it?"

"General, I just got an update from Admiral Roughead. They accomplished the objective, but we have a problem," Hall says.

"What is it, Colonel?" Powell asks.

Hall sighs, then sighs, "General, we have a Black Hawk down."

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. I know it may have been a bit rushed, but I hope you liked it.**

**So, yes. The brief arc I'm doing instead of Echo's rescue will be centered on Han and his team trying to survive, and the Terran Alliance trying to rescue them. It will be called, after the events and movie that inspired it, the Black Hawk Down arc.**

**Next chapter will be up rather soon. Also, just a PSA regarding the wiki. The link I provided in my bio will take you to the home page. I'm still trying to set that up, so if you want to see the articles I've done, click on the Categories link on the home page, and look through the categories Characters, Clone Wars Battles, Conflicts, Fighters, Governments, Military Units, and Special Ops Units. All the articles I've published so far are in those categories.**

**Also, I've heard some people are still heaving trouble with the link. So, in addition to trying to fix it in my bio, I'm going to tell you all how to type it out. Type "terranalliance", then a period, then "fandom", then a period, then "com". Hopefully that will work. Let me know if it doesn't.**

**Alright. Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	57. Chapter 57- Black Hawk Down

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest DCDGojira**: Not sure which ASAT member will be featured in the Battle of Coruscant, but I will confirm it'll be Hall who will be helping in the Siege of Mandalore. And it won't just be Hall who finds out the truth about Anakin. The whole team is gonna be pissed.

**Peter Hong Kong:** Try the link again. Follow the instructions in my profile, and at the end of last chapter. Also, yes, there may be some characters from Fallen Order who will show up in the next story. And no, the ASAT team will not try and strap their lightsabers to their assault blasters like bayonets.

**Lorenzo Ferrari**: A possibility, but not a certainty.

* * *

Chapter 57- Black Hawk Down

(February 22, 1994)

Colonel Hall makes his way over to the holotable, where Mace Windu and Anakin are standing.

"Any update?" he asks.

"Admiral Trench has doubled his attacks. We're struggling to hold them off, but if we don't do something soon, we'll lose Anaxes," Mace says.

"That's not what I meant," Hall says firmly.

The two Jedi look at Hall for a few moments. Then, Mace says, "The _Dauntless_ has returned to Coruscant. It's been badly damaged. Republic commanders have agreed to send it to Kuat for repairs, but it'll be out of action for over a month, possibly two."

"What about a rescue mission?" Hall asks.

"No word on that yet. Any rescue mission conducted by the Republic will have to be approved by the Senate. And we have word from a reconnaissance flight that there are more Separatist warships over Skako Minor now. If the Terran Alliance intends to conduct a rescue mission, you'll need to send a large portion of your fleet," Mace says.

"But we don't have enough ships nearby. It would take us at least a week to get enough ships together, and by then, those men would probably be dead!" Hall says.

"I know, Colonel. But there's nothing more we can do unless the Senate approves the mission," Mace says.

Hall sighs with frustration, and turns to look out towards the hills surrounding the Republic base. "Hold on, Han. Don't worry. Someone will come get you," he says.

* * *

(Skako Minor)

Colonel Han climbs out of the wreckage of the Black Hawk, helping the pilot out. The rest of the passengers on the helicopter, as well as the co pilot, are all waiting around the wreckage, having already salvaged anything they can.

"Well, the commlink's completely busted. No chance of repairing it," the pilot, an American Captain named Ryan Walters, says.

"So, we're stuck here until the Terrans or the Republic decide to come looking for us?" Tango, one of the clones from the 212th, asks.

"Unfortunately so," Han says.

"So, what do we do now?" Khan asks.

"We need to get away from the crash site. They're bound to find it quickly, and the more distance we put between us and this spot, the better," Han says. He looks around at everybody and says, "If anything is not absolutely necessary, leave it behind. Let's move."

A few pieces of equipment are left behind, but everything else the team straps on, a number of men making makeshift backpacks to carry items. Then, once everyone is ready, Han leads the team away from the wreckage of the Black Hawk.

The team walks for about three hours, covering about 13 miles. Finally, they reach a large pile of boulders, with an area between them for them to hide.

"This seems like a good spot. Let's rest here for a little bit," Han says. The entire team follows him into the midst of the boulders.

As they settle down in the midst of the boulders, Echo asks, "How long until we get rescued, do you think?"

"No idea. With that Separatist task force over the planet, I'm not sure if we'll be able to get help anytime soon from the Terran Starfleet. Any I have no idea if the Republic will be able to help us soon," Han says. He pauses, then says, "All we can do is sit tight and hope help will come."

* * *

(Anaxes)

Hall makes his way to his quarters on base. As soon as he closes the door, he sets a commlink down and activates it. A moment later, Captain Adams appears. He's wearing desert camouflage, with his assault blaster on his back and his lightsaber on his belt. And, on his sleeve, is stitched the brand new symbol of the ASAT team: a flaming skull, with wings spreading out of it and two lightsabers crossed in an "X" behind it. It's so new that neither Hall nor Han have it on their uniforms.

"Tyler. How goes the campaign on Anaxes?" Adams asks.

"Badly. If the current trend continues, we're going to lose the planet. Unless something chances, I think the longest we can hope to hold the planet is another week," Hall says.

"I already spoke with General Powell. He says he's going to try and divert some of our units from some of the other Outer Rim Sieges, but it could be a few days before they get there," Adams says.

Hall nods, then asks, "What about Cheng and his team?"

"I spoke with Admiral Kelly a few hours ago. The soonest we could get a task force to Skako Minor large enough to challenge the Separatist task force above the planet is 8 days from now," Adams responds.

"What about the Republic?" Hall asks.

"I'm supposed to meet with Senator Organa and Senator Amidala in less than an hour. He's going to bring up a rescue mission at todays' meeting of the Senate. So, we'll know in about six hours whether or not the Republic is going to launch a rescue mission. Unless that happens, we don't have any way of rescuing Cheng or his team anytime soon," Adams says.

Hall sighs. Then, he says, "Well, keep me updated. They need me back in the command center. Windu wants me to lead a new assault. I'll keep you updated on the campaign."

Adams nods, and the transmission cuts off. Hall then turns and walks out of his quarters.

* * *

(Skako Minor)

Han opens a container of rations and inspects its contents. After a second, he grabs some beef strips out and begins to eat. Around him, the others are also breaking open their rations.

As Han takes a swig from his canteen, he suddenly hears something. Lowering his canteen, he stays frozen, as does everyone else. A moment later, he recognizes the sound. The distinctive sound of marching battle droids.

"Droids!" he shouts.

Everyone scrambles for their weapons. As each person grabs their blasters, they race to set up a defensive line.

Racing out of the boulders, they see about 60 battle droids approaching.

"Get 'em!" Echo shouts. He, the two clones of the 212th, and the two Pakistanis open fire.

Blaster bolts fly around the droids, cutting down a number of them. The battle droids quickly return fire, but the bolts fly all around the clones and Pakistanis. However, one bolt hits the Black Hawk gunner, who had just entered the fight, on the arm, forcing him back behind the boulders.

Han and the Bad Batch join the fight. Han opens fire with his assault blaster, while Hunter, Tech, and Crosshair fire their blasters. Wrecker just charges at the droids, firing his blaster while yelling. Once he gets close enough, he starts smashing droids apart with his bare hands.

Droids are falling like dominos, one after the other. However, as the droids dwindle down to just a few left, a B2 battle droid sees Tango a little bit apart from the others, and raises its arm to fire its blasters.

Right then, the second Pakistani SSG commando, Mohammed Zaheer, sees the droid aiming for Tango. Right as the droid fires, Zaheer leaps in front of Tango while trying to push him out of the way. The blaster bolts hit Zaheer in the stomach, and he falls to the ground.

"Zaheer!" Khan shouts. He quickly fires his assault blaster and guns the offending droid down.

The last few droids are destroyed. As the last droid falls, Han runs over to where Zaheer is lying. Khan is already kneeling beside him, examining him.

"How bad is it?" Han asks.

"Bad, Colonel. He's alive, but only just. I think we can stabilize him, but if he doesn't get medical attention soon, he won't make it," he says.

Han stands there for a moment, then says, "We need to find somewhere to hide so we can treat him. Let's move."

Khan and Echo pick up Zaheer and began walking away, following Captain Walters. The rest of the team covers them as they make their way away from the battle site.

The team walks for almost 2 more hours, covering 7 miles. Finally, Khan says, "Colonel, we need to find someplace to rest, or Zaheer is going to get worse."

Han scans the area, and spots a crevice in a cliff up ahead. He points to the crevice and says, "There." The team makes for the crevice.

As the team enters, Khan and Echo set Zaheer down and removes his camo jacket and shirt, revealing the extent of his wounds. Khan examines him and says, "Colonel, it's worse than I thought. If we don't get him help, I'd say he has at most 24 hours to live, and that's being optimistic."

Han sighs as he sets his blaster rifle down. Things sure are looking bad for them.

* * *

(Space over Anaxes)

Admiral Trench looks out over Anaxes. The campaign is continuing to go well for the Separatists. With luck, it won't be much longer.

Right then, the commlink ahead of him begins to beep before Wat Tambor comes up.

"Minister Tambor. How goes the search?" Trench asks.

"We have confirmation a Terran ASAT commando was on the downed craft, and one of our patrols has already engaged them. We are closing in on them. We shall soon have the Terran in our possession," Tambor says.

"Good. Begin the experiment as soon as you have him," Trench says.

"Yes, Admiral," Tambor says before cutting off the transmission.

Trench feels a sense of dark joy. Soon, they may have the intelligence they need for a successful attack against Terra.

* * *

(Coruscant)

Adams watches from behind Senator Organa's repulsorpod as the Senate meeting begins.

As Palpatine finishes opening the meeting, Padme moves out her spot, her repulsorpod moving towards the center of the hall.

"Fellow delegates of the Galactic Senate, I come before you today with urgent news. I have been informed that a mission to the world of Skako Minor has gone horribly wrong. A team of commandos of our Terran allies, accompanied by several clones, mounted a mission to Skako Minor to destroy a facility directly feeding Republic intelligence to the Separatists currently attacking Anaxes. However, while retreating, the two helicopters carrying the strike team and the Terran ship that brought them there came under attack from a Separatist fleet, and one of the two helicopters was shot down. Under attack and badly damaged, the Terran ships was forced to retreat, leaving the survivors of the downed helicopter stranded on Skako Minor. At this very moment, those survivors are on the run on Skako Minor."

"The Terrans are unable to send sufficient help. It will take them 8 days to be able to assemble a fleet able to get past the Separatist fleet currently over Skako Minor. By then, those brave men will be dead. Fellow Senators of the Republic, we must send help. We must send a fleet to rescue those men from Skako Minor," Padme says.

There is an outbreak of murmurning. Then, another Senator speaks up and says, "Why should we send such a fleet? The Terrans chose to undertake this mission. If they did so without the ability to rescue their own men in the event of failure, why should we concern ourselves?"

Another Senator speaks up. "Why should we risk an entire fleet in order to rescue a handful of Terrans and clones? Why should we risk so many resources for so little?"

"The Terrans have consistently shown they are willing to ignore our policy, as evidenced by their interference on Onderon," another Senator pipes up.

Now, Senator Organa moves his repulsorpod into the middle of the chamber. "When the Terrans were first under threat, this very Senate voted very much in favor of sending aid to protect them. And yet now, in another hour of need, this Senate is willing to turn their backs on the Terrans? Does the alliance we have forged with them mean nothing?" he asks.

Padme speaks up again. "Ever since they first came to our aid 2 years ago, the Terrans have spilt their blood across the galaxy in order to help us win this war. Countless lives of clones and citizens of the Republic have been saved at the cost of Terran lives. For 2 years, they have fought and sacrificed for us. Why should we not be willing to do the same?"

Again, there is murmuring. Then, Palpatine stands and says, "For 2 years, the Terrans have been our trusted allies. Their armies and ours have fought together on battlefields across the galaxy. They came to our aid when we asked it of them. I think it only fair we now do the same."

Senator Tills now speaks up. "I agree! Many Americans sacrificed their lives to protect my homeworld of Mon Cala!" she says.

"The Terrans fought alongside Master Mace Windu to defend my homeworld as well!" the senator from Dantooine says.

"Israeli intelligence agents saved my life from an assassin an Alderaan!" Padme adds.

Several more senators pipe up, mentioning when Terrans fought to protect their homeworlds. As they do, more and more senators begin to voice their approval.

"I call for a vote. Distinguished senators, cast your votes as to whether we should aid the Terrans in rescuing those men," Palpatine says.

The senators begin to vote. After a few minutes, Mas Amedda hands a tablet to Palpatine. Palpatine looks at it, then back up at the Senate. "The votes have been noted, and by a resounding majority, the votes are in favor. We will do all we can to rescue those brave men!" he declares. There is a lot of applause and cheering from the Senate, and from his spot, Adams grins before turning to leave, knowing he'll be going on this mission one way or another.

* * *

(Anaxes)

Hall makes his way back over to where Mace and Anakin are standing. He had just returned from leading an assault on the droids, but the assault had not gone very well. It had driven the droids back, but his unit had suffered many losses.

Right as he walks up, and before he can even say anything, a clone says, "Generals! Incoming transmission from Coruscant!"

"Put it through," Mace says.

A moment later, a hologram of Yoda comes up.

"Master Yoda. What do we owe the pleasure?" Anakin asks.

"Received word from the Senate regarding Colonel Han, we have. A rescue team has been assembled. On its way to Skako Minor, it is," Yoda says.

Hall breaks out in a massive grin. Mace and Anakin also smile.

"Keep you updated, we will," Yoda says.

"Thank you, Master Yoda," Hall says. Yoda nods before the transmission cuts off.

* * *

(Skako Minor)

Han sticks his head out of the crevice, looking around for a few moments to make sure the surroundings are clear, then ducks back into the crevice.

He walks a few feet over to where Echo and Khan are still tending to Zaheer. "Anything?" he asks.

"Nothing, Colonel. We've been trying to get him to wake up, but nothing. He is still alive, but like I said, if he doesn't get help soon, he's doomed," Khan says.

Han just nods, then walks over to a rock to sit down.

As Han sits down, Tango walks over to the two. Khan looks up at him and asks, "How are you feeling, Tango?"

"I'm alright," Tango says before looking down at Zaheer.

Khan looks at Tango for a moment before asking, "Something on your mind?"

Tango is quiet for a moment before he nods and sits down on a rock. He looks at Khan and says, "There's something I just don't understand, Captain. I'm incredibly grateful for Captain Zaheer for saving me. But now, thanks to that, he's gonna die if he doesn't get medical help fast. That's what me and Hal don't understand. You've never even met us. I'm sure you two both have families back home, and people who love you. We're just clones. We don't have families, and we're meant to be expendable. The Senate or Republic doesn't care for individual clones. So why do you?"

Khan looks at Tango, then sets down the medical ointment he's holding. He looks right at Tango and says, "Here's how we see it. We don't care that we don't know you. We don't care that you're Republic troops and we're Terran troops. We especially don't care that you're clones. All we see is soldiers. Soldiers like us."

Khan pauses, then says, "There's something that nobody who hasn't served in the military wouldn't understand. No matter how much any civilian or politician wants to understand, they'll never understand what the bond between soldiers feels like. When you serve with someone in a military unit, you forge a bond with them that will last for life. You reach a level of comradery that no civilian can understand. That's why Zaheer threw himself in front of that bolt. He was protecting a fellow soldier."

Tango just looks at him for a moment and slowly nods, feeling amazed by the Terrans.

* * *

(Hyperspace, some time later)

Adams makes his way onto the bridge of the Venator class Star Destroyer _Justifiable_, the flagship of a fleet of 18 Republic Venators and 2 Acclamators, as well as the Terran Star Destroyer _Sentinel_, that has been sent to rescue Colonel Han.

As Adams walks onto the bridge, he sees Admiral Coburn standing before the viewport. Adams walks up to him and says, "Admiral."

Coburn turns around. "Captain Adams," he returns.

"How much further do we have?" Adams asks.

"The navicomputers show we have just four more parsecs to go," Coburn responds.

"Excellent. I will make my way to the hangar and get ready," he says.

Adams turns and leaves the bridge, making his way down to the hangar.

As he emerges into the hangar, he sees Colonel Wilson, Colonel Stasevich, Colonel Peretz, and Colonel Rommel all waiting over near an LAAT, along with men from the Sayeret Matkal and a squad of clone commandos known as the Delta Squad.

As Adams walks over, Rommel notices him, and says, "What's the news, Sam?"

"We're less than 4 parsecs away. We need to be ready to at once, because once we arrive at Skako Minor, we're gonna be sent out almost immediately. So, everybody gear up," Adams says. Everyone nods and begins gathering their gear.

* * *

(Skako Minor)

Han shoots up. He had been dozing for what seemed like just a few seconds.

Looking around, he sees Hunter kneeling right in front of him, kneeling as though he'd just shaken Han awake.

"What is it, Sergeant Hunter?" Han asks.

"Some battle droids just came near us, and we destroyed them. But it seems like there are at least a thousand more approaching. They'll reach us in two, maybe three minutes," Hunter says urgently.

Han looks around at the rest of the men and takes stock of the situation. In an instant, he calculates that they won't have time to gather up their gear and Zaheer and get away in time.

"There's no way we can get away in time," Han voices his thoughts. He looks right at Hunter and says, "We have no choice. We're gonna have to stand and fight here."

Han glances around at everybody and says, "Everybody, arm yourselves. Walters, you protect Zaheer. The rest of you, we're gonna hold the entrance to this crevice at all costs."

Instantly, the team springs in action. Wrecker grabs several large rocks at the back of the crevice and takes them outside, laying them just outside the entrance to the crevice to use as cover, two rocks on each side of the entrance. The Black Hawk gunner, Staff Sergeant Zach Bellows, uses a shovel he took from the crashed helicopter to dig two foxholes a little further out. Han uses his lightsaber to cut huge chunks out of the wall of the crevice big enough for a man to hide in them for the men to use as cover.

Finally, the defenses are ready, and the team makes ready. Bellows and the clone Hal hop into the foxholes, blasters at the ready. Crosshair, Khan, Tango, and Echo take position behind the rocks Wrecker laid down. Wrecker, Hunter, Tech, and Han take shelter inside the crevice itself. Tech and Han fit themselves into the indentations Han cut out, while Wrecker and Hunter wait behind them. As a last ditch effort, Hunter has a grenade launcher that, if it becomes clear the droids will overpower them, Hunter is to use to blow apart the top of the crevice and cause a rockslide to block the entrance to the crevice and seal any survivors of the team inside to protect them.

By now, they can hear the sound of the droids approaching. Everyone grips their weapons tightly.

Finally, the lead droids come over the ridge up ahead. Ranks upon ranks of B1 and B2 battle droids march over the ridge, heading right for them.

"Hold, men," Han says.

Han watches as more and more droids appear over the ridge. Finally, once they're close enough, Han shouts, "Fire!"

The team lets loose with everything they have. A hail of laser fire streaks towards the droids, cutting down most of the first two rows of droids. Han and Khan then each fire a grenade from the grenade launchers strapped to their assault blasters, and the explosions destroy even more droids.

One of the droids cries out, "There they are! Get 'em!" The droids start running, and firing their blasters at the clones and Pakistanis.

Echo hurls an EMP grenade, which Crosshair shoots, sending out a pulse that disables about twenty droids. But, the droids just keep coming.

For several minutes, the team's intense fire and occassionaly grenades are able to keep the droids at bay. Then, a blaster bolt goes flying right by Echo's head. It misses by an inch, and Echo instinctively falls backwards to avoid it.

A split second later, another blaster bolt hits Khan in the right shoulder. Khan yells out in pain, but quickly recomposes himself, and despite the pain, continues firing his assault blaster.

The team keeps up its fire, but the droids are growing ever closer. Then, a blaster bolt hits Hal right in the face. There is a brief cry of pain, and then Hal collapses in the foxhole, dead.

With Hal gone, the amount of fire from the strike team diminishes. With less fire coming their fire, the droids slowly advance further and further.

Then, another blasters bolt scores a hit. This time, a bolt hits Tango in the arm. The clone collapses backward, clutching his arm and crying out in pain.

"Keep fighting, men!" Han urges as he loads another grenade into his grenade launcher and fires it, destroying about twenty droids.

The droids march further and further. They're now getting dangerously close to Bellows' foxhole.

"Bellows! Get back! We'll cover you!" Han shouts.

"Not happening, sir! I'd never make it! I'll hold this spot! For Terra!" Bellows shouts as he continues to fire his assault blaster.

Never halting their fire, everyone else on the team watches as Bellows continues to fire at the approaching droids. The droids march right up to his foxhole, but Bellows refuses to stop firing.

Finally, one B2 droid manages to get close enough. It grabs Bellows' assault blaster from him. Undeterred, Bellows draws his combat knife and leaps out of the foxhole, driving the knife into the droid repeatedly until it falls. He repeats the process with a B1 droid. Then, as he charges another B2 droid, the droid grabs him by the throat with one hand, then fires its blasters at point blank range into Bellows' chest, killing Bellows. The droid then drops his body to the ground.

"Bellows!" Echo shouts, but its too late.

Khan pops up to fire another grenade from his grenade launcher. However, right after firing it, a blaster bolt hits him on the left shoulder, causing Khan to collapse in pain.

Then, one of the B2 droids equipped with a rocket launcher on one arm fires it. The small rocket hits right before one of the rocks, blowing it up and knocking Echo back, giving him several wounds from shards of rock.

"Echo! Get in here!" Han shouts. Tango hurries to grab Echo and pull him into the crevice. However, right as he gets Echo into the cave, a blaster bolt hits him in the back, knocking him down.

The droids are getting even closer, despite the intense fire still coming from the members of the team able to fire.

"Everyone! It's been my honor to fight alongside you!" Han shouts. He pulls outs his lightsaber and grips it tightly. He then says, "Khan, get in here. You, Echo, and Tango protect Zaheer!"

Han then pauses, and says, "Alright, Bad Batch. Let's go out with a bang."

"Yeah!" Wrecker shouts.

"We're with you to the end, Colonel," Hunter says.

Han ignites his lightsaber. He is about to charge out of the cave for one final charge, when all of a sudden there's a sound like a buzzsaw, and glowing tracer rounds rip into the forward ranks of the droids.

Han is confused. That is, until he sees an SA-10 fly overhead.

"The Terrans are here!" Echo shouts as he also sees the SA-10. Then, an LAAT swoops in, firing one of its side laser turrets, destroying several dozen droids.

"And the Republic!" Han shouts.

Several more LAATs swoop in, and clones and Chinese troops inside the gunships begin firing their blasters down into the ranks of the droids.

Together, the SA-10s, LAATs, and the clones inside the gunships are able to clear most of the droids away from the crevice's immediate vicinity. Then, an LAAT flies in and hovers right over the last few droids attempting to attack the crevice. As it comes to a stop in midair, Adams and Wilson leap down, lightsabers ignited, and cut down any droid they can reach. Stasevich, Peretz and Rommel quickly follow, and together, the five ASAT commandos cut down the remaining droids in front of the crevice. Then, the Sayeret Matkal and the Delta Squad leap out of the gunship. At the same time, the five ASAT commandos switch weapons to their assault blasters. And, as one, they open fire on the remaining droids still trying to march towards the crevice.

Han smiles as he returns his lightsaber to his belt and pulls out his assault blaster. He hurries up to his comrades, with the Bad Batch right behind him.

"Cheng! Good to see you alive!" Adams says.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Sam!" Han says as he continues to fire.

The team, the rescue team, and the gunships continue to fire away at the incoming droids. Within a matter of moments, the last of the droids are destroyed.

Han grins. Right as he slides his assault blaster back onto his back, he hears something. Then, two AAT tanks come over the ridge.

"Okay," Wilson says.

Adams grins. "ASAT team, lets take 'em down," he says. He removes his lightsaber from his belt and ignites it. Catching on, the other five commandos pull out their lightsabers and ignite them.

"Charge!" Adams shouts, and all six ASAT commandos, the first time half of the team has gathered together since their training, charge towards the tanks.

The tanks begins to fire their smaller laser cannons at the incoming Terrans. However, their bolts all miss.

The team divides, with Adams, Wilson, and Han rushing one tank, and Stasevich, Peretz, and Rommel charging the other. As they reach the tanks, Adams and Rommel each leap up and cut off the barrel of the main cannons, while the other four cut their lightsabers along the side of the tanks. The combined damage causes them to lose power and fall to the ground. A few seconds later, they explode.

The ASAT commandos hold up their lightsabers and cheer. Han grins the broadest, glad that his teammates came to rescue him and his men.

More gunships come in and land. The wounded are all loaded aboard one, which will take them back to a Venator that will take to a medical station for treatment. Meanwhile, Han and the Bad Batch, along with Walters, the only ones not wounded, get on an LAAT with the other ASAT commandos, which will take them back to the _Justifiable_.

As they climb back out of the atmosphere, Han looks out the viewport of the LAAT, and sees the massive space battle taking place. The Separatists are heavily outnumbered, and the remaining Separatist ships are being hammered by turbolaser fire. At the same time, ARC-170s, Z-95 Headhunters, and V-wings are zooming all around them, chasing Vulture droids and Tri-fighters.

One by one, the LAATS and the few SA-10s make their way back to their ships. Once all the gunships and Warthogs are back aboard, the other fighters are recalled back to their ships.

On the bridge of the _Justifiable_, Admiral Coburn watches as the fighters are returning to their ships. Finally, a clone officer calls out, "Sir, all fighters are back aboard their ships!"

"Make the jump to hyperspace!" Coburn orders.

The order is relayed across the fleet. One by one, the ships of the fleet make a turn, and make the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

(Hours later, Terra)

Across the world, people are waiting for news. The situation on Skako Minor, as well as the rescue mission, had been announced to the world hours earlier. Since then, the entire world has been engrossed by the unfolding situation. Many world leaders have publicly expressed their sympathy for the families of the downed men. A number of religious leaders, including the Pope, have led large prayer sessions on behalf of the downed men.

As hundreds of thousands of people remain by their television sets, watching the news and hoping for some update, newscasters across the world began to stop their programming, saying there is a special announcement from the Terran Joint Command.

Then, a message from General Powell comes up on every single television station across the world.

"People of Earth, I come before you with news. I have just received word from the Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic. I am pleased to report that the rescue mission sent to rescue the downed men on the world of Skako Minor has been a success! Sadly, I must say that one of the men, Staff Sergeant Zach Bellows of the United States, was killed along with a clone. Another man on the team, Captain Mohammed Zaheer of Pakistan, was badly wounded. I express my condolences to the family of those two men. I also express the public thanks of the Terran Alliance for the aid of the Republic in rescuing our men, and that we hope they will be able to return home soon."

Across the world, people are cheering to hear that the men have been rescued. Even in the Republic, the news of the rescue is beginning to spread, causing widespread jubilation.

After all the men have been through on Skako Minor, they're finally headed home.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter!**

**So, yes. The Separatists wanted to lure one of the ASAT commandos to Skako so they could capture him and interrogate him for information on the Terran Alliance and see if they could find weaknesses to use against the Terrans, possibly in another attack on Terra.**

**So, the Black Hawk Down arc is technically over, but we still have the next chapter, which will cover the events of Episode 4 of Season 7 of Clone Wars.**

**I hope I did the fight scene well. Also, some of the dialogue, including the argument in the Senate and the conversation between Khan and Tango, came directly from Sectrooper, one of my most loyal supporters and the one who first gave me the idea for a Black Hawk Down arc. Also, the new symbol of the ASAT team is something he designed. I have posted the image to the page for the Anti-Sith Assault Team on the Wiki, so go check it out to see exactly what it looks like.**

**Next chapter will be up after Friday. I have other things to do before then that will keep me busy. So, until then, please leave a review, and stay tuned for more!**


	58. Chapter 58- Unfinished Business

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, this will be based on episode 4, but will obviously differ a fair amount given Echo's different fate in this story. I still hope you like what I do in this chapter.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest DCDGojira**: Someone will be going to Mustafar with Obi Wan, but I'm not sure who it will be, or if it will even be an ASAT commando. As for Terran Jedi younglings and the Jedi Master currently on Terra, you'll actually get that next chapter. Not sure about the next title right now. The ASAT team will know about Luke and Leia. Still undecided about Barriss. Not sure about characters from the Resistance show. And no, the ASAT team now flies either specialized SF-15s or specialized Su-36s. Yes, there will be other species in both the ASAT team and Terran Jedi Order in the next story.

**RandomFanAuthor**: Not sure about a shootout. As for Ahsoka on Terra, you'll get that next chapter.

**Jayhawks**: May take that idea into account for new species.

* * *

Chapter 58- Unfinished Business

Hall makes his way over to the holoprojector where Mace, Obi Wan, Anakin and Rex are again standing. He had just heard that the Saudi troops holding the main assembly complex had finally been forced to retreat, with less than a thousand troops out of the initial 5,000 still alive.

"We have a dozen active battlefronts on Anaxes, and we are losing 9 of them. Without our Terran friends, we'd losing even more. But, if Admiral Trench can no longer anticipate our moves, we may have a chance to finally take back Anaxes," Mace says.

"I think I have an idea of how we can win this," Hall says.

"If you have an idea, Colonel, please share it," Mace says.

"I just received word from General Powell. A number of Terran and Republic warships are on their way, bringing massive Terran ground reinforcements, as well as two full squadrons of SB-1B bombers, as well as a stock of nuclear missiles to equip the Lancers with," Hall says.

"Indeed?" Obi Wan asks.

"Yes. Now, here's my plan. I will lead a team to the Separatist command ship to take out Trench and the ship. We order the bombers to launch nuclear strikes against the Separatist armies at these five battlefronts (indicating the five battlefronts), and massive carpet bombing attacks at these three (indicating the three). Then, Generals Windu and Kenobi will lead the clones and Terrans we have right now as well as the reinforcements, in a massive ground assault on the main assembly complex. At the same time, we devote more close air support units to the three battlefronts we're not losing and give them the final push they need for victory," Hall says.

The three Jedi think for a few moments about Hall's plan, then Anakin says, "I like your strategy. Only one change. I'm coming with you."

Hall grins. "Well, then. Good to have you on board, General," he says.

"I agree with Colonel Hall. This seems like it will work," Obi Wan says.

"I agree as well. Let us prepare," Mace says.

* * *

(6 hours later)

Hall smiles as he watches the three Acclamators descending towards the surface. He's been waiting anxiously for these ships to arrive.

Finally, the three ships reach the surface and come to a stop, lowering their ramps.

Within minutes, soldiers begin marching down the ramps. 32,000 soldiers of the United States Army's 101st Airborne Division and 15,000 soldiers and 200 tanks of the Russian Army's 4th Guards Tank Division.

As Hall waits, Major General John Keane, the commander of the 101st, makes his way over to where Hall is standing. Hall salutes Keane, who returns the salute.

"Welcome to Anaxes, General Keane," Hall says.

"Pleasure to meet you, Colonel Hall. Now, when are we gonna see some action?" Keane asks, a slight grin on his face.

"Very soon. The men are gonna be getting underway with Generals Windu and Kenobi in about two hours," Hall says.

"Understood. Where can I find the Generals?" Keane asks.

"Follow me, sir," Hall says. He leads Keane over to where Mace, Obi Wan, and Anakin are waiting. He then walks away to find the team he'll be taking to go after Trench.

* * *

(2 hours later)

Hall makes his way towards the Bad Batch's shuttle, which they will be taking to board the Separatist ship. The rest of the team is already on board.

Anakin and Obi Wan are walking with him. "We will soon be commencing our attack here on the surface. We're counting on you all to pull this off," Obi Wan says.

"Don't worry, General. We'll get this done," Hall says.

Obi Wan stops, then nods once before saying, "I'll see you soon." He then walks off to rejoin Mace, while Hall and Anakin board the shuttle.

In side the cabin is the rest of the strike team, which includes the Bad Batch, Rex, Echo, Captain Allen, and a CIA operative named Alexander Bennet. Bennet is wearing a special suit designed by the CIA using Republic technology that gives him unprecedented ability to conduct cyber operations. It has attachments on it that enable him to plug in to an outlet similar to an astromech droid, and connects to his helmet, which enable him to view any information available to that port, as well as issue orders. The suit is connected to his brain, enabling Bennet to send the commands into the suit mentally, and use the suit to execute them. Bennet has been training with the suit for almost a year, and has gotten very good at employing it.

"Alright, men. Let's move!" Hall says.

Everyone settles in, and Tech powers up the shuttle and lifts off. As he climbs into the sky, Tech glances back at Agent Bennet and asks, "You Terrans really think that suit can do the job."

"Well, nothing is certain. But I think so," Bennet says with a grin. Tech rolls his eyes a bit.

"Please tell me we are blowing something up!" Wrecker says loudly.

"Sorry, Wrecker, this is strictly stealth," Anakin says.

Wrecker groans and says, "Ugh. I hate that word!"

"Alright, Bennet. You're up. Do your stuff," Hall says.

Bennet kneels down and plugs into the port right next to him. "Alright. Now, the trick is getting a signal to the command ship. If I can just make them think we're one of their shuttles coming in for a landing, we'll be fine," he says as he gets to work.

"And regs think we take risks," Hunter says.

The shuttle climbs up towards the Separatist fleet. Everyone watches as Bennet concentrates on what he's doing. Then, Bennet grins. Right as he does, a droid's voice comes over the commlink and says, "Roger, roger, Shuttle TC-159. You may approach and land."

Bennet stands up, grinning, as Wrecker groans and says, "I'd still rather blow it up."

"I have a feeling you'll get your chance," Tech says.

Tech pilots the ship up towards the Separatist warship above them, flying up and docking with the ship on its underside.

* * *

(Surface)

From his position at the main Republic base, General Keane watches the flightline as the ground crews are finishing loading missiles into the bomb bays of 5 of the SB-1Bs, while loading the other Lancers with their maximum bomb load.

The plan for the coming attack is simple. The bombers will launch their strikes at the same time as an advance force attacks the main assembly complex. Then, as the droids begin marshalling their forces to counter the Republic attack, the men of the 4th and the 101st will launch their massive ground assault.

"Are we ready?" Keane asks.

"Yes, sir," a clone officer says.

"Launch," Keane orders.

The order is sent out to the flightline, and one by one, all 24 SB-1Bs take to the skies. Two SF-15s and two Su-36s form up around each bomber to escort them to their targets.

As the bombers begin making their way towards their targets, Keane says, "Send out the message. Bombers are on their way."

* * *

(Space)

Hall and Anakin slowly lead the strike team towards the comm vault. They had decided to have Bennet, with some guards, station themselves there to be able to monitor Trench's communications.

They make their way into the comm vault. Bennet turns to Tech and asks, "Can you rig an interface for me to plug into?"

"I assume that's a rhetorical question," Tech says as he kneels down to start working on it.

Tech finishes the port quickly, and Bennet plugs in. Instantly, he says, "Alright. I'm plugged into everything. And some good timing it looks like. Our men are preparing to begin their assault, and our bombers are on their way. I'm gonna try and keep Trench off their scent until it's too late. But, that's not it. I'm picking up a report. There's a bomb under the main assembly complex. Big enough to take out the plant and a large area around it. Somebody's gonna have to go get the instructions on how to stop it from Trench."

"Leave it to me and General Skywalker," Hall says before hurrying off, Anakin right behind him.

* * *

(Assembly Complex)

Mace and Obi Wan look down at the main assembly complex from their gunships. "All airborne units. Begin your attack," Mace says.

The gunships open fire, blasting away at all the droids within view. As the droids are whittled down, the gunships lower and begin to deploy their troops just short of the complex.

"Alright, men. We need to draw the droids out. So, let's sit tight," Mace says.

* * *

(Anaxes airspace)

Over the plains of Anaxes, the SB-1Bs are racing towards their targets. The five nuclear armed bombers are each heading for the battlefronts Hall specified, while the other 19 are divided between the three other battlefronts the Republic is losing.

In one of the bombers, the strike force commander, Colonel Andrew Tibbits, radioes the other four Lancers armed with nukes and says, "Sabers 2 through 5. Prepare for attack."

The five nuclear armed bombers open their bomb bays. The other four pilots wait for Tibbits' word. Finally, Tibbits' calls over the commlink, "Launch."

All five nuclear armed bombers launch their missiles. Five missiles, each with a 50 kiloton warhead, launch and streak towards their targets.

After several minutes in flight, the missiles detonate simultaneously. In a matter of seconds, hundreds of thousands of battle droids are destroyed or disabled by the EMPs thrown off by the blasts. Given their detonation points, not a single clone or Terran troop is killed by the blasts.

* * *

(Space)

On board his ship, Trench looks in shock at his information feeds as they show the five nuclear explosions devastating his ground forces. Then, only seconds later, he receives footage of the other bombers beginning carpet bombing attacks against his armies in three other locations.

"How did we not see those bombers coming?" he asks rhetorically.

* * *

(Assembly Complex)

Mace and Obi Wan swing their lightsabers, blocking a flurry of blaster bolts. Some of the massive droid army guarding the assembly complex have started to come out and attack the clones that have been landed.

"General, more droids coming out of the complex!" an LAAT pilot calls over the Republic comm channel.

"All Terran units! The time is now! Begin your attack!" Mace calls over the commlink.

Within minutes, the sound of thousands of footsteps, accompanied by the sounds of tanks, begins to echo across the landscape. Then, from over a hill behind the clone lines appears the front ranks of a massive army of 47,000 elite American and Russian troops, with the Russian tanks leading the charge. At the same time, in the sky over them appear 100 AH-64 and Mi-24 attack helicopters.

The American and Russian troops begin shouting war cries as they quicken their charge, heading straight for the complex as fast as they can. The clones cheer as the Terran army charges to help them.

As soon as they're in range, the Russian tanks open fire, hurling shells towards the droids. Explosions tear apart hundreds of droids as the Americans and Russian open fire with their blasters, gunning down any droid outside the complex.

In a matter of minutes, the Americans and Russians have secured the east side of the outside of the complex and begin making their way into the complex, gunning down any droid that stands in their way.

* * *

(Space)

Trench watches in shock as the American and Russian troops charge over the hill. Once again, he had not seen them on any of his displays until they charged over the hill. He hadn't even known the troops were even on Anaxes.

"What is going on?" Trench asks.

"It's called losing, Trench."

Trench and the two commando droids beside him turn around to see Hall and Anakin standing in the doorway. Hall is holding his M4 assault blaster, and Anakin is holding his lightsaber at the ready.

"Jedi scum!" Trench says with contempt.

The two commando droids leap forward. Anakin uses the Force to throw one aside, and Hall guns down the other.

Trench raises on of his robotic arms, firing what looks like an electric net at them. Anakin leaps over it, and Hall ducks aside to avoid it. Anakin then rushes forward, holding out his lightsaber towards Trench.

"We know you put a bomb under the complex, Trench. Tell me the sequence to disarm it!" Anakin demands.

"Never. Dooku would kill me for losing Anaxes," Trench says.

"And you think I won't?" Anakin says.

"You're a Jedi," Trench says. He starts to say something else, but Hall whips out his lightsaber, ignites it, and cuts off Trench's three cybernetic arms with it.

"But I'm not. And I have no issue with killing you after all you've done. But first, you're gonna give us the sequence, or I have ways of convincing you," Hall says angrily.

* * *

(Assembly Complex)

Mace and Obi Wan make their way into the main hall of the assembly complex. The American and Russian troops have already pushes the droids out of this hall, and have almost completely retaken the complex.

Right then, Anakin comes on the commlink and says, "Master Windu, we discovered Admiral Trench placed a comb under the assembly complex. The admiral was kind enough to give me the sequence to shut it down. You need to send someone down there to shut it down."

"I'm on it," Mace says, and he runs for a lift.

The lift takes Mace down to the reactor. As the lift comes to a halt, Mace sees the bomb. Mace heads towards it, but right as he reaches it, a ray shield comes up.

"A ray shield," Mace mutters to himself. He then gets on the commlink and says, "I'm with the bomb. Fire away, Skywalker."

"The first number in the sequence is 3," Anakin says. Mace then uses the Force to manipulate the first lever to the 3 position.

Anakin the continues, "Then one. Eight. Two. Five. Seven. Three. Seven." With every number, Mace uses the Force to manipulate the levers. As he moves the last one into place, the ray shield and the bomb both shut down.

Mace lifts up his commlink and says, "Good work, Skywalker. The bomb has been disarmed."

* * *

(Space)

On the bridge of the Separatist dreadnought, Anakin and Hall smile as they hear Mace's words. "You and Obi Wan both owe me one now," Anakin says.

Then, out of the corner of his eye, Hall sees Trench activating the end of his staff, which begins to crackle with electricity. Before either Trench or Anakin can move, Hall jumps forward and drives his lightsaber through Trench's chest. He smirks with grim satisfaction at the admiral and says, "See you in h***, Trench."

Anakin watches this for a second before going over to a console. He types a few keys, and what looks like a trigger device comes out of a nearby console. Anakin grabs it as Hall pulls his lightsaber out of Trench's chest.

"Wrecker's gonna love this," Anakin says before motioning for Hall to follow him.

Hall takes a step after Anakin, then turns around towards trench, who is stumbling, and says, "It's been a pleasure, Admiral." He then turns and hurries off after Anakin as Trench falls dead to the ground."

* * *

(Assembly Complex)

Obi Wan charges out of the assembly complex, blocking blaster bolts with his lightsaber. The droids are trying to hold a position just outside the assembly complex, but the relentless attack by the American and Russian troops is weakening their ranks.

Right then, Obi Wan's commlink activates, and Obi Wan hears General Keane say, "General Kenobi, do you hear me?"

"I hear you, General Keane," Obi Wan responds.

"I have some CAS support incoming. Please mark your positions with white smoke markers so they know where to attack," Keane says.

"Understood," Obi Wan says. He then gets back on the commlink, broadcasting his message over the Terran network, and says, "All Terran forces. There is close air support incoming. Mark our lines with white smoke markers."

Americans and Russians begin throwing white smoke grenades to mark their lines, and halting their advance.

Only a minute later, they hear the sound of approaching fighters. Within moments, 16 SA-10s and 16 SF-15s appear over the battle site.

The Terran strike fighters dive to the attack. The SA-10s begin strafing with their 30mm cannons, while the SF-15s begin dropping 1,000 lb bombs on the droid lines.

Within a few minutes, the remaining droid forces finally pull back. The Terran fighters pursue them, firing on them until the last of the droids are destroyed.

Obi Wan watches as the Bad Batch's shuttle flies back down towards the surface, and he allows himself a smile. Finally, victory is in their hands.

* * *

(Hours later)

Hall looks over the final reports. The last of the intact Separatist forces retreated about two hours ago, giving the final victory to the Republic and Terran Alliance. The 8 battlefronts that had been nuked or suffered carpet bombing attacks from the SB-1s collapsed for the Separatists within an hour of the attacks. And after the death of Trench and the destruction of his ships, the remaining battlefronts quickly fell apart for the droids.

Hall grins. Despite many setbacks, and many losses, Anaxes is still in Republic hands.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I know it may have been a bit rushed, but I wanted to get it up today.**

**So, my schedule is going to be a little different for the next little while, given the coronavirus outbreak. I'm not sure how it will affect my ability to write fanfiction, but I'll try and keep the updates coming. Be warned there may be breaks of a few days in between updates. That's what happens when you're a college student.**

**So, next chapter will be set on Earth, and feature Ahsoka again. After that, we're gonna get into the Battle of Coruscant.**

**Next chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	59. Chapter 59- Life on Terra

**Hey, everybody. Back again.**

**So this chapter has been requested by a few people. It'll feature Ahsoka on Earth, and her return to the Andromeda Galaxy for the Siege of Mandalore. It'll cover almost a month of time.**

**Also, I want to clarify something. Given what we know of hyperspace travel from the Star Wars universe, a trip between galaxies could take months. But, for the purpose of this story, I want you all to assume there's a wormhole of sorts on the edge of the Milky Way that connects to a wormhole in the Outer Rim of the Andromeda Galaxy, and that's why travel goes relatively quickly between the two galaxies.**

**Also, just in case anyone is wondering, there are only a few refugees from the Andromeda Galaxy on Terra right now, and they're mostly freed slaves from Zygerria.**

**Let's get to it.**

**CMac54:** My college has closed in person classes, but hasn't cancelled them. We're just moving over to doing all classes online.

**Guest DCDGojira:** There may be some refugees from the Andromeda Galaxy who will join the Terran Jedi Order. There may be some humans that marry and have children with species from the Andromeda Galaxy. Yes, they will meet the Wookiees. And yes, the plan is for the Kidon to disguise themselves as Maul's warriors. And yes, I will be doing a page for the Zulu Force, but I'm going to focus on completing all the pages I have published so far before creating any more.

**CT7567Rules: **At this point, the Terrans were desperate enough to use nukes. They would've been careful to use the nukes where there would be less effect on any wildlife. Plus, they needed to end the campaign quickly, and using tactical nukes would be the best way to do that.

**the mysterious Mr.E:** Some in the Republic have been exposed to Earth pop culture. Several musical artists performed at the first GAR Football League game, and all the Jedi and clones who were on Terra at the time of the Separatist invasion would've been exposed. I will say that Earth pop culture is rather interesting for people from the Republic.

**RandomFanAuthor:** Anakin is still mainly going to have his main reasons for turning to the dark side that he did in canon, but he will feel betrayed by the Terrans by the time he turns. You'll see exactly what I mean when I get to that point.

**Jayhawks: **Very well may have the Terrans recover Professor Huyang.

**Guest:** Still deciding on whether I'll save Aayla or not.

* * *

Chapter 59- Life on Terra

(April 10, 1994)

Ahsoka takes a deep breath as she rests her hands on the steering wheel. In the passenger's seat, Kit Fisto grins a bit in amusement. "Come now, Ahsoka. You have faced much more danger this before," he says.

"I know, but I only got my license two weeks ago. I think this is maybe a little far to be driving so soon. Especially with American drivers on the road with us," Ahsoka says.

Kit laughs. "Don't worry, Ahsoka. I'm sure you will be fine," he says.

Ahsoka turns the key, and the engine starts up. The engine of her Toyota Corolla comes to life, and checking her rear view mirrors, backs out of the driveway.

It's been nearly 5 months since Captain Adams and Colonel Wilson brought Ahsoka to Earth. Upon arrival, she met with President Bush, who formally welcomed her to the United States. He personally gave her some money to help get her on her feet.

Ahsoka had been nervous when she first arrived on Earth, especially given she was still 16 (she had turned 17 since arriving on Earth). She was unsure where to settle or what to do. However, Adams had intervened, and approached his family in West Virginia to see if they would allow Ahsoka to stay with them, especially given all of Adams' siblings except his youngest sister, who had just turned 18, had already graduated high school and moved out. His parents, despite being surprised at Ahsoka being an alien, welcomed her with open arms.

Ahsoka had quickly settled into life in West Virginia, and had quickly grown to love it. She had also become very great friends with Adams' youngest sister, Lindsey. Lindsey had also helped Ahsoka learn to drive, and gone with her to get her driver's license two weeks earlier. When Ahsoka went to buy her Corolla (a trip that had people staring at her the entire time she was at the dealer), President Bush heard about it and paid for the car as a gift.

Ahsoka had since been trying to figure out what she wanted to do with her life. She decided soon after arrival that she wanted to help train the Terran Jedi Order, but she also wanted to have her own life. So, with Lindsey's help, she decided to apply for college in the United States. Given her education at the Jedi Temple and her already large IQ, the US Department of Education had decreed she could apply for college so long as she had tutors to help her catch up. She had been taking lessons from tutors, and had taken the SAT exams just a few weeks earlier. Ahsoka and Lindsey had since started applying for colleges, with both of them wanting to go to the same college and be roommates. Ahsoka had to send in her applications in a unique way given she was not a "typical international student". So far, she had applied to Stanford University, the University of California, West Virginia University, the University of Alabama, San Diego State University, and the University of North Carolina.

As she's driving east towards Jefferson County, Ahsoka sees a number of drivers noticing them and staring at them as she and Kit pass them. Privately, she's feeling worried her and Kit's appearance may cause an accident.

"Have you heard back from any of the schools you applied to?" Kit asks conversationally.

"Not yet. Neither has Lindsey," Ahsoka says.

"Well, if you had your pick, which one would you pick?" Kit asks.

"I'm not sure. I guess, once I hear back from them, then I'll make my decision," Ahsoka says. Kit just nods.

After about 20 minutes of driving, Ahsoka pulls off the road just west of the small town of Shepherdstown. Up ahead, just a short distance off the road, the sprawling construction site of the Terran Jedi Temple comes into view.

The decision to build a Jedi Temple for the Terran Jedi Order had come shortly after the Order was formed in 1992. After Master Plo Koon toured the country, he decided the ideal site would be in West Virginia. Within a month, a 520 acre plot of land near Shepherdstown was donated for the purpose. Some of the land was donated by landowners in the area, while the rest was donated by the state.

At the same time, design work had begun on the Temple. It was far smaller than the Temple on Coruscant, covering only about 300 acres of the property. It was also meant to be different in design, and incorporate Terran architecture. Architects from across the world were brought in. Churches from across the world also contributed. The LDS church in particular was asked to contribute its experience from buildings its temples.

The final design of the temple was rather simple. The main body of the Temple would look very similar to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, but more rectangular rather than a square, with the east and west sides being the longer sides. The body of the Temple would stand 700 feet tall. The roof was flat, and a number of courtyards and gardens were placed on the roof. On both the north and south sides would be three spires similar in design to the spires on the LDS Salt Lake Temple, which rose 200 feet above the rest of the roof. Battlements would ring the top of the roof. Meanwhile, in the exact center of the roof would be a central dome similar is design to the dome on St. Paul's Cathedral, which would hold the High Council chamber. The central dome rose 300 feet above the roof, a total of 1,000 feet off the ground. The Temple was estimated to be capable of housing as many as 50,000 people at once,

Groundbreaking for the Temple took place on October 2, 1992, with the laying of the first stones taking place a week later. Construction was anticipated to take a little over 4 years, and the dedication of the Temple was scheduled to take place on January 11, 1997, on the fifth anniversary of the Terran victory over the Separatists in the Terran campaign. Until it was completed, training for the Terran Jedi Order would generally take place on farms and ranches in and around Jefferson County, with some training taking place on the grounds at the site. The Terran Jedi Order would also not live in the Temple itself. Individuals would live in nearby towns and cities, particularly the towns of Shepherdstown and Sharpsburg. The infants and young children currently chosen for training, which now number 18 individuals from the age of 12 months to 6 years, are all living in Shepherdstown. For the 5 younglings who have families, their families have moved to Shepherdstown with them, as one of the differences of the Terran Jedi Code is that they are allowed to maintain a relationship with their families. The other 10 younglings, all of whom are orphans, are being cared for by foster families.

Ahsoka parks in a parking spot reserved for visitors, and she and Kit get out of the car. They walk over to the entrance to the construction site, where the job foreman is waiting for them.

"Master Fisto. Welcome," the foreman says.

"Greetings, Phil. How goes the day?" Kit asks.

"Very well, Master Fisto. I think we'll be able to begin laying the first stones for the battlements today," Phil says.

"That is very good to hear. We have a very long way to go yet, but I am glad you are making such progress," Kit says.

"Thank you, Master Fisto. Would you like to come in and take a look?" Phil asks.

"Of course," Kit says. Phil nods once and leads Kit and Ahsoka into the construction site.

Once inside, the noise they already had been hearing amplifies, and they're surrounded by some of the nearly 3,000 construction workers currently on site.

The tour of the site lasts about 30 minutes, with Phil pointing out all the different work spots and the specific progress they're making on the Temple.

Right as the tour is wrapping up, a man walks up to the group. His name is Fred Tyler, an official Terran Alliance liaison to the Terran Jedi Order.

"Master Fisto, Miriam is here," Fred says.

"Excellent," Kit says. He, along with Ahsoka, head back to the entrance to the construction site.

As they get outside, they see a middle aged couple standing just outside the gate into the construction site. In between them is Miriam Walker, an orphan girl born in Florida who was found to be Force sensitive about two months after the end of the Terran campaign. At 6 years and 4 months old, she's the oldest of the younglings of the Terran Jedi Order. She also has the strongest connection to the Force of any of the 15 younglings. The couple with her, Michael and Sheri Wells, are her foster parents.

"Miriam!" Kit says in greeting.

"Master Fisto!" she says happily.

"It's good to see you again. Are you ready?" Kit asks.

"Yes, Master Fisto," Miriam says excitedly. Miriam had begun her training over recent weeks, and today was the day Kit had decided he was going to have her try to lift objects with the Force.

"Alright. Follow me, Miriam," Kit says.

Miriam excitedly follows Kit and Ahsoka around the edge of the construction facility. They soon make it to a small cleared area that Kit had arranged for the lesson the day before.

"Alright, Miriam. Let's begin. Now, do you remember what I've been teaching you about the Force?" Kit asks.

"Yes, Master Fisto," Miriam says.

"Good. Today, we're going to have you try to lift things with the Force," Kit says. He then holds out a baseball in his hand and says, "We're going to start with this. Just try and lift it out of my hand. Remember what I taught you. Close your eyes and take a deep breath. Concentrate on the Force. Try and feel what's around you. Then focus on the baseball, and try to lift it."

Miriam nods obediently and closes her eyes. She looks visibly like she's trying her hardest to concentrate. Then, she raises her hand. For several seconds, nothing happens. Then, the baseball begins to shake a bit in Kit's hand. For a few seconds, it just shakes. Then, slowly, it lifts out of Kit's hand, rising up about three inches before lowering back into Kit's hand.

"Excellent work!" Kit says proudly. Miriam opens her eyes, looking extremely proud of herself.

"That was a great first try!" Kit says proudly, making Miriam look even more proud.

Kit continues working with Miriam for over an hour. By the time they finish, Miriam is able to lift a heavy toolbox into the air.

After an hour and a half, Kit finally ends their little lesson. Miriam's foster parents take her back to Shepherdstown, while Kit and Ahsoka head back towards Martinsburg.

As they pull up to the Adams family house 25 minutes later, they see Lindsey waiting outside for them, looking very excited and holding something in her hands.

After Ahsoka parks the car and gets out, Lindsey runs up. "Ahsoka! Our letters from the universities arrived!"

Ahsoka looks very excited and snatches the envelopes out of Lindsey's hands. Sure enough, they're letters from all six universities she applied to.

"Yes! Okay, I need to open them now!" Ahsoka says before hurrying inside. Lindsey and Kit hurry after her.

Ahsoka runs into the kitchen, where Michael and Lisa Adams, Lindsey's parents, are sitting. Ahsoka grabs a knife and quickly slits open all six envelopes.

By now, Lindsey and Kit are in the kitchen too, and Lindsey has opened her own letters, which she had waited to open until Ahsoka came back.

"Alright, girls. Don't keep us waiting," Lisa says.

Ahsoka and Lindsey pick up the envelopes from Stanford first. "Alright, here goes," Ahsoka says, and the two pull out the letters.

The two scan their letters, and their faces fall a bit. "I didn't get in," Ahsoka says.

"Neither did I," Lindsey says.

Michael, Lisa, and Kit all look sorry for them, but Michael says, "There's still five more."

Ahsoka and Lindsey both nod, setting down the Stanford letters and pulling out the letters from the University of California. Ahsoka takes a deep breath, and then she and Lindsey pull the letters out of the envelopes. A few seconds later, their faces light up, and they exclaim simultaneously, "They accepted me!"

Michael, Lisa, and Kit all start smiling and clapping a bit, and Ahsoka and Lindsey beam at each other. They then pick up the envelopes from WVU. Together, they pull out the letters and scan them. Within a few seconds, their smiles grow again, and they say, "They said yes too!"

A few more claps from the Adams' and Kit greet that statement before Ahsoka and Lindsey pull out the letters from the University of Alabama. A few seconds of reading, and again the girls say, "Yes again!"

The two girls then pull out the letters from SDSU. A few seconds of reading, and they say again, "Yes again!"

Finally, they pull out the letters from UNC. A few seconds later, they say one more time, "Yes again!"

Michael, Lisa, and Kit are all smiling and clapping for them. "Well, you may not have gotten into Stanford, but you've got five great schools to choose from!" Michael says.

"I almost wish I'd gotten fewer acceptances. It's going to be so hard to choose between these schools," Ahsoka says.

"Well, don't take too long. Your first semester is going to be starting 4 to 5 months," Lisa says.

"We know," Lindsey says.

Everyone continues to smile. Then, Ahsoka's commlink, which is resting on the kitchen counter begins to beep. Ahsoka looks at it, glances at everyone else, then walks over to the counter and picks up the commlink. Once she activates it, General Powell comes up.

"General. Good to see you," she says.

"You as well, Miss Tano," Powell says.

"I assume you have a reason for calling. What is it you need?" Ahsoka asks.

"We have received a disturbing report. Darth Maul has not only reappeared, but taken back control of Mandalore. We received the warning from the Mandalorian resistance, along with a request for help. The Republic is willing to send some clones to help us, but they're leaving the response mostly up to us. I'm putting together a small force to go to Mandalore and work with clones from the 501st Legion and the Mandalorian resistance to bring Maul down for good. And I wanted to ask if you would lead that force," Powell says.

Ahsoka feels shocked, not having expected this. But, after a few moments, her expression changes to one of determination, and she says, "Yes, General. I would be happy to do so."

Powell smiles. "I had hoped you would say yes. I have a helicopter on the way. They'll pick you up and bring you to the Pentagon for briefing, as well as to be sworn into the Terran Alliance Armed Forces. You'll set off for the Andromeda Galaxy in 12 hours," Powell says. The transmission then cuts off.

Ahsoka turns around, looking at her host family and Kit. "Well, guys. Looks like I've been called to duty," she says.

* * *

(May 12, 1994)

Ahsoka looks out of the viewport of the _Victorious_ as it drops out of hyperspace over the planet of Ord Cestus, where it had been agreed that the three forces that would comprise the Mandalore strike force would assemble.

Ahsoka muses on the task ahead of her. Maul has reportedly dug in well on Mandalore. The fight to take back the planet is not going to be a quick one.

When Ahsoka was called to the Pentagon, she was sworn into the Terran Armed Forces with the rank of Colonel. She was given command of a battalion from the American 82nd Airborne Division and a battalion from The Royal Canadian Regiment, along with a team of 24 Delta Force commandos and 24 SAS. On Ord Cestus, she'll be meeting clones from the 501st, led by Rex, and the Mandalorian resistance, led by Bo-Katan Kryze. Also coming to Ord Cestus with the clones of the 501st will be Captain Adams, who will be sharing overall command of the force with Ahsoka and Bo-Katan.

The _Victorious_ descends into the atmosphere. As it does, Ahsoka heads down to the hangar bay.

20 minutes after the ship descends into the atmosphere, the doors to the hangar bay open, and a Chinook helicopter takes off, heading down towards the surface.

When the Chinook lands, Ahsoka walks out with several SAS guards. To her surprise, both of the other sides are already assembled. And to Ahsoka's complete surprise, the clones have redecorated their helmets to resemble her skin colors.

However, she focuses on the clone in front. "Rex!" she says happily as she runs up and embraces him. Rex smiles as he accepts the hug.

Ahsoka then turns to Adams. "Sam. It's good to see you again," she says.

"You too, Ahsoka. How's my family?" Adams asks.

"They're doing great. And did you hear me and Lindsey got accepted to all the schools we applied for except Stanford?" Ahsoka asks with a smile.

"I didn't. Congrats! Which one have you chosen?" Adams asks.

"I'm still trying to decide," Ahsoka.

"Well, you'd better hurry up," Adams says with a grin.

Ahsoka smiles back, then says, "Well, we have business to take care of."

Ahsoka, Adams, and Rex make their way over to where Bo-Katan is standing with a few of her warriors. The rest of the Mandalorian resistance is on Mandalore, keeping watch on Maul's forces.

As Ahsoka walks up, Bo-Katan says, "Well. Ahsoka Tano. Been a long time."

Ahsoka just nods before saying, "I know we were at odds with each other the one time we met. But now, we're on the same side. And I promise you, we'll do all we can to free Mandalore."

Bo-Katan smiles. "Well, I think we'll get along fine," she says, extending a hand. Ahsoka smiles as she takes it.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**So, I hope you liked Ahsoka's story of her time on Terra so far. Let me know which of the five colleges Ahsoka got accepted to you think she should attend. She may transfer schools at some point, but let me know which school she should at least start off at.**

**I also hope you like my design description for the Terran Jedi Temple. I took some design input not only from the Temple on Coruscant, but, as I mentioned, the LDS Temple in Salt Lake City (if you've never seen a picture, look it. It's a beautiful building. That is also my faith, so I'm somewhat biased). As for why I chose Jefferson County, West Virginia, I spent three months there in 2017, and it's one of the most beautiful places I've ever been, so I just felt like choosing that as the place of the Temple. Also, I may have the Alliance build smaller Temples or Jedi facilities across the planet.**

**So, my version of the Siege of Mandalore will be slightly different from how it'll be depicted in the show. I may wait to actually do chapters based on the Siege until those episodes come out.**

**So, I now have an important question. I want to have at least one person (maybe more) who, in real life, is a celebrity born from 1990 onward, become a member of the Terran Jedi Order. Please leave your suggestions in a review, and I'll take your suggestions into consideration.**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow, and will start the Battle of Coruscant. Until then, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	60. Chapter 60- Battle of Coruscant Pt 1

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Today is actually my birthday, so what better way to celebrate it than posting a chapter I'm sure you've all been waiting for.**

**So, this one will begin the Battle of Coruscant. Now, I'm not going to be covering all the events of the battle in this chapter. Those details not in the chapter will be on the wiki page for the Battle of Coruscant, which I will get started on soon.**

**So, this will cover up to the defeat of Count Dooku, and Chapter 61 will cover the rest of the battle.**

**Let's get to it.**

* * *

Chapter 60- Battle of Coruscant Pt. 1

(May 24, 1994)

Over Coruscant, a _Venator_ class Star Destroyer slowly moves over the planet in a very high orbit. As it moves through space, two Eta-2 Interceptors, one red and one yellow, dive down towards the ship, with an Su-36 right behind them, with the symbol of the ASAT team painted on the fighter's back, and an American flag painted on the twin tails. The three fighters fly low over the Star Destroyer before pulling off to the side and diving towards the planet below, revealing a site of thousands of Republic and Separatist warships engaging each other at close range.

The Battle of Coruscant has been raging for over a day. It had begun with a Separatist attack that had destroyed most of the Coruscant Home Defense Fleet, then an attack against the planet proper that had resulted in the capture of Supreme Chancellor Palpatine. However, Terran reinforcements had arrived quickly, with their original 10 ships, plus two more they had captured during the war (their remaining 5 ships of the Terran Starfleet, all captured during the war, were protecting Terra), and had devastated the Separatist fleet with nuclear attacks. Republic reinforcements had then begun to arrive in waves, with the massive Open Circle Fleet have just recently arrived, bring with it famed Jedi Anakin Skywalker and Obi Wan Kenobi, as well as ASAT team commandos Tyler Hall and Vasily Stasevich.

Now, Anakin, Obi Wan, and Hall pilot their fighters through the midst of the battle, flying right down the side of several Republic and Separatist warships. As they continue to fly, a _Venator_ destroys a small Separatist ship right in front of them, and the three fly right through the fireball. Emerging through it on the other side, they see a _Venator_ fire a powerful laser out of its ventral bay, destroying a _Munificent_ class frigate just ahead of them.

As the three fly over the wreckage of the frigate, R2 beeps several times. In the cockpit of his fighter, Anakin says, "Lock onto him, R2."

R2 beeps a few more times. Anakin gets on the commlink and says, "Master, Colonel, General Grievous' ship is directly ahead. The one crawling with vulture droids." As he says this, the _Providence_ class dreadnought _Invisible Hand_ is slowly growing bigger up ahead.

"Oh, I see it. Oh, this is going to be easy," Obi Wan says sarcastically.

"We're in it now," Hall says with a grin.

Ahead of them, Vulture droids on the _Invisible Hand_ see the three approaching fighters and begin to lift off, flying to intercept them.

Hall gets on the commlink. "Colonel Ramon, do you copy?" he asks.

A moment later, the voice of Colonel Ilan Ramon responds, "Copy you, Colonel Hall."

"Mark our position and form your squadron up behind us. We're gonna need some help," Hall says.

"We're right behind you, Colonel," Ramon responds. Moments later, 16 SF-15 Space Eagles pull in behind Hall and the two Jedi.

As the Vulture droids approach, Hall smiles as he successfully locks one up. He calls on the commlink to say, "Clear to fire." He then pulls the trigger, sending a SIM-120 missile on its way. The Space Eagles behind him begin to fire their own missiles.

SIM-120s begin to find their targets, blasting Vulture droids apart. The remaining Vultures streak through the Terran formation, firing their laser cannons. The Space Eagles separate, letting the Vultures to pass by them. All but 2 of them then snap into hard turns to re-engage the Vultures and keep them off of the two Jedi and Hall. Each of the Terran pilots find their skills taxed to the limit as they weave through laser fire and attempt to destroy any Vulture droid or Tri-fighter in sight.

However, one Vulture droid manages to escape notice until it's close enough, and then fires four missiles, two aimed at Anakin, and two aimed at Obi Wan.

"Missiles! Pull up!" Anakin says. Both he and Obi Wan pull up to avoid the missiles.

"They overshot us!" Obi Wan says.

"They're coming around!" Anakin says.

"You guys evade the missiles! I've got the Vultures!" Hall says as he banks his Flanker towards the Vulture droids. He quickly gains lock on the Vulture that fired the missiles, and fires a missile of his own. The missile streaks in and destroys the Vulture.

The other Vultures turn around to try and run away. Hall throttles up and streaks after them, grinning to himself. He locks up two Vultures at the rear of the group and ripple fires his last two SIM-120s, destroying both Vultures.

Hall slashes through the formation, firing his laser cannons and destroying two more Vultures. The last two turn after him, but Hall pulls a modified version of the Pugachev's Cobra maneuver, and the Vulture pass by. He then levels off on their tails and gains lock on one of them, firing a SIM-9 Sidewinder. The missile tracks straight and true, blowing the Vulture apart. Hall then lines up the last one and fires his laser cannons, destroying it. Hall smiles as he watches his tenth kill for the day blow up.

Hall snaps his Flanker back around, looking for Anakin and Obi Wan. As he scans the area, he sees, the two of them flying in formation not fire away. As he heads to form up with them, he sees Anakin swing his fighter right in Obi Wan's fighter, which doesn't seem to be in the best shape.

Hall pulls up alongside Anakin, and sees a buzz droid on Anakin's fighter, with R2 trying to fight him off with an attachment deployed from his head. As he watches, R2 discharges a bolt of electricity, destroying the buzz droid's center eye and causing the droid to fall off the fighter.

"You got him!" Anakin says.

"Great, R2!" Obi Wan adds.

"Alright, Generals. Let's do this!" Hall says.

The three fighters streak towards the _Invisible Hand,_ and Anakin says, "The General's command ship is dead ahead."

R2 whines loudly. Then, Obi Wan points out what R2 noticed, and says, "Well, have you noticed the shields are still up?!"

"Sorry, master," Anakin says, and barrel rolls his fighter over to the other side of Obi Wan's fighter, firing his laser cannons at the shield generator to the side of the hangar. After several hits, the generator explodes, and the shields drop. However, almost immediately, blast doors begin to close over the hangar entrance.

"Oh, I have a bad feeling about this!" Obi Wan says loudly over the commlink.

The three fighters streak forward, just managing to make it into the hangar before the blast doors close. Obi Wan and Anakin's fighters hit the floor of the hangar, skidding across it. Hall, who was the first one into the hangar, reigns in his Flanker, and rotates it around, firing his laser cannons at droids throughout the hangar, destroying most of them. Anakin and Obi Wan destroy the last few with their lightsabers.

Hall sets his fighter down. Once the fighter is shut down, he opens the canopy and leaps out, racing over to where Anakin, Obi Wan, and R2 are waiting. As Hall reaches them, R2 brings a diagram of the ship.

"The Chancellor's signal is coming from up there. The observation deck at the top of that spire," Obi Wan says.

Anakin looks around and says, "I sense Count Dooku."

"I sense a trap," Obi Wan says.

"I think the latter is a given," Hall says.

"Our next move?" Anakin asks.

"Spring the trap," Obi Wan says with a grin. He begins to walk towards the exit leading towards the stern of the ship, Anakin and Hall following him.

R2 starts to follow, but Anakin turns around and says, "R2, go back. I need you to stay with the ships."

"Here, take this. Wait for orders," Obi Wan says, pulling out a commlink and tossing it to R2, who grabs it with a robotic arm.

"Alright, my friends. Let's go rescue the Chancellor," Hall says. And together, the three race out of the hangar, heading for the stern and the observation spire.

About ten minutes later, they reach an elevator that will lead right up to the top of the spire. Hall presses a button to summon the elevator, and the three wait there patiently for the elevator to arrive.

As they are waiting, a distinct noise behind them draws their attention. Anakin turns around first, and confirms their identity, "Destroyers!"

Three droidekas roll up about twenty yards away and unfurl, activating their shields, and begin to fire. Anakin and Obi Wan draw their lightsabers and begin blocking the blaster bolts.

As they are doing so, the elevator arrives. Hall, who is being covered by Anakin and Obi Wan, starts to walk in, but sees about ten B1 battle droids standing in the elevator.

Hall stops short for a second, staring at the droids as they stare back at him. Then, Hall simply says, "Hi." As soon as the word is out of his mouth, he draws his lightsaber, ignites it, and hacks down all the droids in three quick strokes. He then steps into the elevator over the destroyed droids, letting Anakin and Obi Wan back into the elevator, allowing the doors to close and block fire from the droidekas.

"Well. That was over quick," Hall says with a slight grin.

The elevator begins going up. As Hall and the two Jedi are waiting patiently for the elevator to reach its destination, the elevator comes to a sudden and abrupt stop.

"Did you press the stop button?" Obi Wan asks Anakin and Hall.

"No," Hall says.

"No. Did you?" Anakin asks.

"No," Obi Wan responds.

"Well, there's more than one way out of here," Anakin says, igniting his lightsaber and starting to cut a hole in the ceiling.

"We don't want to get out. We want to get moving," Obi Wan says. He then lifts up his commlink and says into it, "R2. Activate elevator 31174."

R2 doesn't respond, so Obi Wan repeats his order several times. Then, Anakin finishes cutting, and a circle falls down from the ceiling. Anakin then jumps up through the hole it left behind and lands on the top of the elevator car.

Obi Wan sighs and says, "Always on the move."

A split second later, the elevator suddenly snaps into motion, heading down at high speed. The sudden acceleration downwards throws Obi Wan and Hall off their feet.

As they get back to their feet, Obi Wan sees on the panel beside the door that they're going down. "No. No, R2, we need to be going up."

A few moments later, the elevator comes to an abrupt stop, again throwing the two off their feet. The elevator then starts moving upwards again.

Obi Wan and Hall get back on their feet, and Obi Wan says into his commlink, "Now, that's better."

A few moments later, something falls through the hole in the ceiling. Obi Wan and Hall ignite their lightsabers, only to recognize it's Anakin.

"Oh, it's you," Obi Wan as the two deactivate their lightsabers.

"What just happened?" Anakin asks.

"Well, R2 has been-" Obi-Wan starts.

Anakin interrupts him and says, "Hey, no loose wire jokes."

"Did I say anything?" Obi Wan asks.

"He's trying," Anakin assures his master.

"I didn't say anything!" Obi Wan says in slight exasperation as Hall just laughs at their antics.

A minute later, the elevator finally comes to a stop at the top of the spire. The door opens, and the three of them make their way out of the elevator. They walk up to some railing at the edge of the platform they're on, and they can see a chair placed right in front of the viewport turning towards them. Sitting in it is a man they can tell is Palpatine.

The three of them make their way down the stairs from the platform, walking towards Palpatine. They stop several feet from him. Anakin and Obi Wan bow slightly, and Hall salutes him.

"Chancellor. Are you alright?" Anakin asks.

Rather than answering, Palpatine says, "Count Dooku."

The three turn around, and see Count Dooku walking up to the railing on the platform, with two B2 battle droids behind him.

"This time, we will take him together," Obi Wan says.

"I was about to say that," Anakin mutters.

Dooku flips over the railing and lands upright, drawing his lightsaber.

"Get help. You're no match for him. He's a Sith Lord," Palpatine says.

Hall turns to the Chancellor and says, "Chancellor. I'm a member of the Anti-Sith Assault Team. By the very name, Sith Lords are who I'm trained to kill. And these two are Jedi. I think we'll be fine." Anakin and Obi Wan then remove their outer robes as Hall cracks his knuckles, and the three pull out their lightsabers.

"Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor," Dooku says with false politeness.

"You won't get away this time, Dooku," Obi Wan says as he and Anakin walk forward, with Hall staying a few steps behind him. Obi Wan, Anakin, and Hall then ignite their lightsabers, followed by Dooku.

Obi Wan and Anakin dash forward, striking at Dooku with their sabers. Dooku easily blocks their blows, stepping back from them after a few seconds. He grins as he says, "I've been looking forward to this."

"My powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count," Anakin says.

"Good. Twice the pride, double the fall," Dooku says again before the duel continues.

Hall steps closer towards them, not wanting to let them get too far away. As he does, Dooku kicks Obi Wan aside, knocking him flying over by the other staircase. Anakin then presses his attack, forcing Dooku back up the stairs.

Seeing the B2 droids starting to move towards Obi Wan, Hall pulls out his blaster pistol and fires, gunning down both droids, allowing Obi Wan to hurry up the stairs and run to re-engage Dooku.

However, this doesn't go according to plan. As Obi Wan runs up to Dooku, Dooku forces Anakin away, then grips Obi Wan with the Force and sends him flying over the edge and into some railing. Dooku then uses the Force to bring part of the platform down onto Obi Wan's legs.

Anakin, determined to protect his master, runs up and kicks Dooku over the edge. As Dooku lands, hall rushes forward to engage Dooku.

For the first time, an ASAT commando engages in battle with a true Sith Lord as Hall's blue lightsaber clashes with Dooku's red one, the lightsabers crackling angrily.

Dooku scowls. "You and your world will regret taking up arms against us, Terran," he says angrily.

"We'll see, Dooku," Hall says, venom in his voice. He then forces Dooku back and slashes at his head, but Dooku blocks the strike.

Hall presses his attack, slashing at Dooku repeatedly, and Dooku blocking every strike. Privately, Dooku is surprised by Hall's ferocity.

Finally, Dooku manages to force Hall slightly off balance, then kick Hall's legs out from under him. He tries to bring his saber down on Hall, but Hall rolls out of the way.

As this happens, Anakin, who had been hanging back slightly, feels anger welling in him as he sees his friend in danger, and rushes towards Dooku. He attacks Dooku viciously, the two exchanging furious blows.

Finally, Dooku tries stabbing towards Anakin, but his strike is slightly off. Anakin blocks it, grabs Dooku's lightsaber with the other, then brings his lightsaber up the length of Dooku's lightsaber, cutting off Dooku's hands.

Dooku looks down in shock at the stumps where his hands used to be. Anakin catches Dooku's lightsaber, then holds it and his own in an X up to Dooku's neck.

"Good, Anakin, good. Kill him. Kill him now," Palpatine says.

Hall stares at Palpatine, shocked. Still on one knee, and his saber in hand, he looks back to Anakin, who looks conflicted, as Anakin says, "I shouldn't."

"Don't do it, Anakin," Hall says.

"Do it!" Palpatine counters.

"Don't!" Hall says. But, as he says that, Anakin slices the sabers and cuts off Dooku's head. Dooku's body falls to the ground, and Anakin deactivates the sabers.

"You did well, Anakin. He was too dangerous to be left alive," Palpatine says.

As he says this, Hall narrows his eyes. His suspicions of Palpatine is growing even more. He had already suspected that the theory that Palpatine could be the Sith Master was the truth, but now he feels it even more likely. He's tempted to attack Palpatine right now, but restrains himself, knowing that him attempting to kill Palpatine here and now could completely dismantle the alliance between the Republic and the Terran Alliance.

As he is thinking this, Anakin walks over to Palpatine and uses the Force to release Palpatine's bonds as he says, "Yes, but he was an unarmed prisoner. I shouldn't have done that. It's not the Jedi way."

Palpatine stands up and says, "It is only natural. He cut off your arm, and you wanted revenge. It wasn't the first time, Anakin. Remember what you told me about your mother and the Sand People?"

Hall raises an eyebrow as he stands up and deactivates his saber, wondering what Palpatine is talking about.

"Now we must leave before more security droids arrive," Palpatine says, starting to walk towards the exit. Anakin follows him for a moment, but stops as Hall runs past him towards Obi Wan, and Anakin follows Hall over to his former master.

Palpatine notices them and says, "Anakin, Colonel Hall, there's no time."

"He's alright. Just unconscious. He may need some medical attention, but he'll be fine," Hall says.

"Leave him, or we'll never make it!" Palpatine says urgently.

Anakin looks up at Palpatine and says firmly, "His fate will be the same as ours."

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. I also hope you liked how having Hall there changed the whole duel with and killing of Dooku. And yes, what Hall saw is going to kick the Kidon's planning for their assassination of Palpatine into high gear.**

** Also, to clarify what I confirmed about the composition of the Terran Starfleet. It has the original ten ships (8 Venators and two Lucrehulks), plus 7 more captured during the war (a Lucrehulk, a Providence, two Munificents, and three Resuscants).**

**Next chapter will wrap up the battle, and it'll be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	61. Chapter 61- Battle of Coruscant Pt 2

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. This one will finish up the Battle of Coruscant.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest DCDGojira: **You'll find out soon enough which country will meet the Wookiees. It won't be super important to the plot though. Won't spoil anything with Aayla or Luminara. As for Fives, he's still on Earth, and as far as the Republic knows, he's still in treatment for his psychological issues. You'll find out soon enough what he's actually been up to. As for the fight on Mustafar, I'll try and do it justice. As for who'll know, the Council of Five (leaders of America, UK, France, Russia, and China) and the Terran Joint Command will know, as will some of the Jedi who survive Order 66.

**CT7567Rules:** Yes, Kit is one Jedi I will confirm will survive Order 66, given he's stationed on Earth Another Jedi will take his place in Mace's team he takes to arrest Palpatine. As for the other Jedi,I won't spoil it yet. And I had to have Anakin kill Dooku, as that was a crucial step in his turn to the dark side.

**RandomFanAuthor: **Well, Palpatine won't die in this story, but it will be satisfying when he does. Also, that "Dooky" was a typo, and I have fixed it.

**Jayhawks: **I haven't actually seen that. But, in any case, if I did everything with the Battle of Coruscant, it would probably cover 4 to 5 chapters, and I don't want to spend that long on a single battle. I'll definitely take those celebrity suggestions into account.

* * *

Chapter 61- Battle of Coruscant, Pt. 2

As the _Invisible Hand_ makes its way through orbit, the _TAS Invincible_ maneuvers into position, heading straight for Grievous' flagship.

"Prepare for attack!" Grievous declares.

As the _Invincible _moves closer, two flights of SFA-18 Hornets flies in, firing missiles at the side of the _Invisible Hand_ facing the _Invincible_, destroying a number of the turbolasers on that side of the ship. Vulture droids try to pursue the Hornets, but a squadron of brand new SF-20 Tigershark interceptors destroy the Vultures.

The _Invincible_ pulls alongside the _Invisible Hand_ and opens fire. All Terran Venators had been outfitted with two more turbolaser turrets on the top of their hulls, and two more deck guns on each side of the ship than Republic Venators. And now the _Invincible_ unleashes her firepower on the _Invisible Hand._

On the bridge of the _Invisible Hand_, the captain calls out, "All batteries, fire! Fire!"

The _Invisible Hand_ fires back with its remaining weapons, but a number of its turbolasers and deck guns have already been destroyed by the Hornets and the _Invincible_'s turbolaser fire.

As the exchange of fire is beginning, Anakin, Hall, and Palpatine are standing in front of the elevator, with Anakin carrying the unconscious Obi Wan on his back. However, as they're standing there, the elevator is not coming.

"Elevator's not working," Anakin mutters.

Hall lifts up his commlink as they continue to hear explosions. "R2, activate elevator 3224," he says.

The trio waits for the elevator to finally activate. As they do, the _Invincible_ lands several critical hits, and another flight of SFA-18s makes a run on the ship. The ship loses control, and begins to dive towards the planet below, leaving the _Invincible _behind, relatively lightly damaged.

Anakin, Hall, and Palpatine feel the change immediately. Anakin uses the Force to open the elevator doors, and the three manage to climb through and into the elevator shaft.

On the bridge, the captain orders, "Reverse stabilizers!"

"Reversing stabilizers," a droid responds as it does so.

The ship continues its nose dive towards Coruscant as Anakin, Hall, and Palpatine begin running down the elevator shaft, heading for the level they need.

On the bridge, the captain yells, "Magnetize! Magnetize!" The droids on the bridge do so, but still nothing.

Now, Grievous himself gives an order as he says, "Fire the emergency booster engines!"

The _Invisible Hand_'s emergency booster engines fire, and the ship begins to slow down. It then begins to tilt back level. In the elevator shaft, Hall, Anakin, and Palpatine begin to feel it. On the bridge, a droid reports to Grievous, "We're levelling out, sir."

The _Invisible Hand_ levels off completely. In the elevator shaft, the three feel the floor drop out from underneath them. Palpatine grabs onto Anakin's leg as the group begins sliding down the elevator shaft.

Anakin and Hall scan the wall as it flies past them, and spot some cables, grabbing hold of them before they get out of reach.

As they hold on, Obi Wan suddenly wakes up. Seeing the massive drop beneath him, he grabs hold of Anakin.

"Easy. We're in a bit of a situation here," Anakin says.

"Did I miss something?" Obi Wan asks.

"You could say that, General," Hall says.

Obi Wan looks up the shaft and says, "What is that?"

Everyone looks up, and sees the elevator car descending towards them at high speed.

"Uhh, oops," Anakin says. He manages to get his commlink close to his mouth and says into it, "R2. R2, shut down the elevator."

"We don't have time! Jump!" Hall says loudly, and he and Anakin let go. They go falling down the shaft as the car follows them.

Hall, Anakin, and Obi Wan all reach into their belts, pull out grappling hooks, and throw them. The three hooks wrap around a metal bar and catch, stopping them and throwing them all out a door in the shaft right before the elevator car zooms past them.

The four of them get back on their feet, and Obi Wan says, "Let's see if we can find anything in the hangar bay that's still flyable."

Anakin lifts his commlink up and says, "R2, get down here." He then starts off down the hallway, with Hall, Obi Wan, and Palpatine following behind him.

For several minutes, the four of them are just running down the hallway towards the hangar. Then, without warning, they're surrounded by ray shields, which force them to a stop.

"Ray shields," Anakin points out.

"Wait a minute. How did this happen? We're smarter than this!" Obi Wan exclaims.

"Apparently not," Anakin says.

"Thanks for insulting my intelligence, Skyguy," Hall says, smirking as he catches the glare Anakin shoots him. Hall is still the only member of the team to use the nickname Ahsoka gave him.

Anakin looks at Obi Wan and says, "I say patience."

"Patience?" Obi Wan asks sarcastically.

"Yes. R2 will be along in a few moments, and then, he'll release the ray shields," Anakin says.

A second later, they hear a door opening, then a loud whine as R2 comes hurtling into the hallway, slamming into the wall on the far side.

"See? No problem," Anakin says.

A moment later, two droidekas roll through the door R2 just came through and open up. A large formation B1 and B2 droids begin approaching from behind them, and a number of B2 droids emerge from the door next to R2.

"Don't move!" a B2 droid says as it holds its fist out, blasters ready. R2 shock the droid, making it jerk back, then kick R2 over.

"Got a plan B?" Hall asks.

The droids lower the ray shields and take their weapons, then bind their hands behind their backs. They then begin escorting them to the bridge.

About 15 minutes later, the four of them are led onto the bridge. As they are, General Grievous turns to look at them.

"Ahh. The negotiator. General Kenobi. We've been waiting for you," Grievous says.

A B1 droid walks past them, holding Anakin, Obi Wan, and Hall's lightsabers, and says, "Excuse me."

"That wasn't much of a welcome," Grievous says, snatching the lightsabers from the droid, who says, "You're welcome."

Grievous coughs a few times, then steps forward, towards Hall. "Ahh. The famous Colonel Hall. I was expecting someone of your reputation to be a little…more," he says.

Hall looks at Grievous very unimpressed. "General Grievous. Not only are you an a******, but you're shorter than I expected. I'm surprised my comrades found you such a challenge," Hall says.

Grievous coughs again, then says angrily, "Terran scum."

"We have a job to do, Colonel. Try not to upset him," Obi Wan says.

"Sorry, General. I can't help my attitude," Hall says with a smirk, making Obi Wan roll his eyes.

Grievous coughs again, then chuckles as he says, "Your lightsabers will make a fine addition to my collection." As he says this, he sets the three sabers in his cloak.

"Not this time. And this time you won't escape," Obi Wan says. He then turns to Hall, and says, "Colonel."

Hall smirks, then brings his hands forward, having gotten out of the binders he had on him. He then lunges forward, jumps up, throws his arm around Grievous' head, swings around and yanks the cyborg general down. As Grievous is distracted, he grabs the three lightsabers, throwing Obi Wan's and Anakin's to them. Obi Wan and Anakin activate their sabers and cut each other free.

Grievous gets back up and smacks Hall away. He then orders his two Magnaguards, "Crush them! Make them suffer!"

One of the Magnaguards stalks towards Obi Wan, who attacks the droid. As the other stalks towards Anakin, Hall leaps towards it from the side, swinging his saber at its head. The Magnaguard raises its electrostaff to block Hall's attack, and attacks Hall back. Anakin, taking advantage of the reprieve, cuts down the droids attempting to take Palpatine back out of the bridge.

Hall swings his lightsaber furiously, blocking the droid's blows. Then, he gets lucky, and the droid strikes a little high. Hall deflects the blow upwards, then brings his saber down and cleaves the droid in half. Standing up a bit straighter, he looks around, just in time to see Obi Wan cut down the Magnaguard he's fighting.

Watching, Grievous says to the droids on the bridge, "Don't bother with them. Keep the ship in orbit."

However, they have to bother, as Anakin, Obi Wan, and Hall begin cutting down the battle droids on the bridge.

Pretty soon, the battle droids are all destroyed. Hall, Obi Wan, and Anakin then move to corner Grievous, who has grabbed a fallen electrostaff.

Grievous looks around at the three of them, then says, "You lose, General Kenobi." He throws the electrostaff at the viewport, which cracks, and then shatters.

Obi Wan, Anakin, Hall, and Palpatine all grab hold of anything they can to keep from being sucked out. Grievous does no such thing, and is sucked out into space. He then fires a grappling cable, which attaches to the hull of the ship, pulling him back to the ship. He then begins to crawl up the hull of the ship.

Meanwhile, on the bridge, the four are still holding on for dear life. Obi Wan manages to find a button and presses it, causing a metal shield to come down over the broken parts of the viewport. The wind sucking them out stops, and they fall to the ground.

They make their way over to a main control console, right as a beeping starts and explosions rack the ship from Terran and Republic fighters.

Anakin looks at the console, and says, "All the escape pods have been launched."

"Grievous," Hall says.

"Can you fly a cruiser like this?" Obi Wan asks.

"Do you mean 'Do I know how to land what's left of this thing'?" Anakin says as he walks over to the pilot's seat.

"Well?" Obi Wan asks.

"Well, under the circumstances, I'd say the ability to pilot this thing is irrelevant. Strap yourselves in," Anakin says. Obi Wan, Hall, and Palpatine all sit down and strap themselves in.

Anakin turns to Obi Wan and says, "Open the hatches. Extend all flaps and drag fins." Obi Wan quickly does this as Anakin flips a few switches.

A few seconds later, there's a massive explosion, and the ship rocks as it shears in two.

On the bridge, everyone is shaken. R2 beeps out an "Uh-oh". Anakin looks back at Obi Wan and Hall, and says, "We lost something."

"Not to worry. We are still flying half a ship," Obi Wan says.

The ship noses down further, diving towards Coruscant. Anakin monitors the systems, then says, "Now we're really picking up speed."

The ship continues its dive, the forward sections heating up from the friction.

"Eight plus 60. We're in the atmosphere," Obi Wan says.

"Grab that. Keep us level," Anakin says as he points to a joystick.

The ship continues falling, well within the atmosphere. As they descend closer to the ground, R2 begins to beep rapidly. Anakin looks over at him and says, "Easy, R2."

Several fireships swoop in, pulling alongside the burning half of the _Invisible Hand_. As they do, Obi Wan says, "5,000. Fireships on the left and the right."

One of the fireship drivers says over the commlink, "We'll take you in."

"Copy that," Obi Wan replies. The fireship then begin spraying water on the burning parts of the ship.

Up ahead, Hall spots a landing strip. He points and says, "Landing strip, dead ahead."

"We're coming in too hot," Anakin says.

Anakin desperately tries to slow the ship. He manages to decrease the speed a little bit, but to ideal levels before the ship lands.

The ship hits the ground. The force of the crash landing throws Anakin, Obi Wan, Hall, and Palpatine forward in their seats, and R2 whines. The ship skids for several miles before finally coming to a screeching halt.

Everyone just sits still in their seats for a few moments. Then, Obi Wan smiles and says, "Another happy landing."

* * *

(Several hours later)

Hall stands up as the shuttle comes a stop at the Senate building. The Battle of Coruscant is now over, as the Separatist fleet finally retreated about an hour after the _Invisible Hand_ crash landed at the landing strip. Now, he, Obi Wan, and Anakin are escorting Palpatine back to the Senate building.

As the shuttle comes to a stop, and the front door into it opens up, Hall walks out after the Chancellor, with Anakin right behind him.

As they both step out of the shuttle, they see Obi Wan hasn't followed them out. Hall looks at Obi Wan and asks, "Coming, General?"

"Oh, no. I'm not brave enough for politics. I have to report to the Council. Besides, I think Anakin needs to be the poster boy," Obi Wan says.

"Hold on. This whole operation was your idea," Anakin says.

"Let us not forget, Anakin, that you rescued me from the buzz droids. And you killed Count Dooku, and you rescued the Chancellor, carrying me unconscious on your back," Obi Wan says.

"Wait. Why does he get all the credit?" Hall asks with a grin on his face.

Anakin and Obi Wan just shoot him an amused side glance before Anakin says to Obi Wan, "It was all because of your training."

"Anakin, let's be fair. Today you, and Colonel Hall, were the heroes, and you deserve your glorious day with the politicians," Obi Wan says.

Anakin smirks and says, "Okay. But you owe me one, and not for saving your a** for the tenth time."

Hall smirks at Anakin. "Wow, Skyguy. I think we Terrans have been a bad influence on you. You've developed a bit of a mouth," he says, and Anakin shoots him an amused look.

"That and its just nine times. That business on Cato Neimoidia doesn't count," Obi Wan says. He pauses for a second, then says, "I'll see you at the briefing." He then steps back, and the door closes. The shuttle then leaves the platform.

As Anakin and Hall walk over to where the main group is gathered around Palpatine, Hall sees Captain Adams standing a few yards away from the main group. "Excuse me," he says before walking over his commander.

"Sam," he says he approaches Adams.

"Hey, Tyler. How'd it go?" Adams asks.

"Good. Finally got to fight Count Dooku, but Skywalker finished him off. But, Grievous escaped. So now we have to hunt him down," Hall says.

Adams nods once. "Well, I'll alert Command. Grievous won't be able to hide for long," he says.

Hall nods, then says in a low voice, "But, we have a new problem. Or rather, more to an old problem. During our fight with Dooku, Palpatine pressured Skywalker to kill Dooku. I tried to tell him not to, but Skywalker listened to Palpatine. And the manner in which Palpatine spoke to Skywalker…I feel even more strongly that our suspicions about him are right. I know the Kidon were hoping to wait until he did something that might make more in the Republic suspicious of him before trying anything, but I don't think we can wait much longer."

Adams nods solemnly. Then, he says, "I'm gonna head back to HQ here on Coruscant and contact General Powell. I want you back at the Temple."

Hall nods and heads off to find a shuttle to take him to the Jedi Temple. Adams, however, stares after Palpatine, then starts heading over to where the shuttle he took here is waiting to take him to Terran Coruscant HQ.

However, as Adams walks, he suddenly stops, hearing the faintest sound of voices. As he does, he glances in the direction of the voices. And, to his surprise, he sees Anakin standing with Padme. And as he watches, Anakin leans in and kisses her.

Adams stares at the sight, then a very slight grin crosses his face. "Well, this explains a lot," he says. He pauses for a moment, then says, "Anakin Skywalker. I knew you were rebellious. But this is a whole new level." Again, he pauses, then says, "This is either going to end well, or really, really bad." He then turns and walks away towards the shuttle.

* * *

**And, there we go. I hope you liked it.**

**I hope you liked the little exchange between Hall and Grievous, and how Hall took down Grievous. I thought it was time for some real bad***ery from an ASAT member.**

**So, yes. Adams found out the truth. Although, honestly, I'm surprised nobody saw Anakin and Padme during their reunion. Now, Adams isn't going to reveal it to everybody. One or two more ASAT members might learn the truth before Anakin's turn to the dark side. But, after Anakin turns, Adams will be the only person besides Obi Wan and Yoda to know exactly what happened to him.**

**So, next chapter will be up within a week or so. I want to start devoting more time to building up the wiki, so I may spend less time writing the story over the next few weeks. I hope you'll be patient with me if updates start coming less frequently.**

**Until the next chapter, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	62. Chapter 62- A New Appointment

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, I've made a decision. I'm not going to spend a ton of time actually covering the Siege of Mandalore. What I don't cover in chapters I'll fill in on the wiki. I'll also be taking creative liberty with the Siege, so I won't be following the episodes much. Therefore, I won't be delaying updates like I originally planned.**

**Also, I just realized that I said in Chapter 59 that Adams was preparing to take part in the Siege of Mandalore, but then put him on Coruscant last chapter. I came up with a reason for that, and I have posted that in the article about Adams on the wiki.**

**Let's get to the chapter.**

**Guest DCDGojira: **Well, you'll see what will happen with the Kidon. The ending will be fairly similar, but I won't spoil anything about Luke and Leia. I haven't decided about Barriss yet. Yes, Rogue One will be featured in the second story. Rex, Echo, Wolf, and Gregor all have removed their chips, yes. I do not currently plan for Shaak Ti to survive, but that's not certain. May or may not include the Vader transformation scene. Yeah, that'll be interesting for her to be in Season 2, but I don't know if I'll echo those events in a future story. Maybe. Maybe not. And yes, some fighter designs in the second story will be more of Star Wars design rather than just an adapted Earth design.

**RandomFanAuthor:** My current plan is for 76 chapters.

**Guest 1: **I will not be doing lightsaber nunchuks. Sorry.

**Guest101: **That is not in my plan.

**Guest 2:** At least one other member of the ASAT team will find out about Anakin and Padme by the end of the story. Probably more than one.

**CT7567Rules**: I have watched almost every episode of Dogfights at least 20 times. And I definitely plan on doing a Dogfights style chapter next story.

**Dalej0523:** Yes, the Terrans will be involved in Order 66. My current plans is for Order 66 to begin in Chapter 69, so you'll see what happens soon enough.

* * *

Chapter 62- A New Appointment

(June 24, 1994)

Hall slowly stands up from where he's been sitting. He's been part of a meeting with several Jedi, including Obi Wan, that has been going over the progress of the Outer Rim Sieges. Overall, with Terran assistance, they're going very well.

As he stands up, and the other Jedi begin walking out of the room, Anakin comes walking in.

"You missed the report on the Outer Rim Sieges," Obi Wan says.

"I'm sorry. I was held up. I have no excuse," Anakin says.

"I snort, they are going very well. Saleucami has fallen, and Master Vos has moved his troops to Boz Pity. The Siege of Mandalore is underway. And Colonel Stasevich and his men have recaptured Ossus," Obi Wan says.

Anakin smiles slightly, knowing who is one of the three people leading the Siege of Mandalore. Then, he asks Obi Wan, "What's wrong, then?"

Hall walks over to Anakin as he says, "The Senate is conducting a vote today to give Chancellor Palpatine more emergency powers, and it's expected to pass."

"Well, that can only mean less deliberating and more action. Is that bad? It'll make it more easier to end this war," Anakin replies.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely, General Skywalker. Earth history is full of examples of rulers who gained absolute power and did horrible things with it. Adolf Hitler for example. He turned Germany into a dictatorship, conquered all of Europe and ruled with an iron fist, ordered inhumane things be done on some of his own people, and ordered horrible atrocities including the massacre of 6 million people across Europe and the torture and experimentation on many more simply because they were Jews," Hall says.

Obi Wan looks at Hall in surprise, never having heard some of this stuff that Hitler had done. Anakin, however, simply says, "The Chancellor is a good man. He could never do anything like what Hitler did."

Obi Wan narrows his eyes and says, "Be careful of your friend Palpatine."

"Why?" Anakin asks.

"He has requested your presence," Obi Wan says.

"What for?" Anakin asks.

"He didn't say," Obi Wan replies.

Anakin is quiet for a moment, then asks, "He didn't inform the Council? That's unusual, isn't it?"

"All of this is unusual. And it's making me feel uneasy," Obi Wan says.

"You and me both," Hall says.

* * *

(Hours later)

Adams sits down as the Jedi Council meeting gets underway. As leader of the ASAT team, he has been awarded the priviledge of being able to be present for Council meetings as the Terran liaison. Given he's currently on the Mandalorian moon Concordia, he's participating in the meeting via hologram.

Adams watches as Anakin presents Palpatine's request to the Council. Knowing the Anakin can't see him at the moment, Adams narrows his eyes slightly in suspicion.

"Allow this appointment lightly, the Council does not. Disturbing is this move by Chancellor Palpatine," Yoda says.

"I understand," Anakin says.

"You are on this Council, but we do not grant you the rank of Master," Mace Windu says.

Anakin looks at Mace in shock before asking, "What? How can you do this? This is outrageous. It's unfair. How can you be on the Council and not be a Master?"

Hoping to defuse the situation, Adams speaks up and says, "Easy, General Skywalker. Neither me nor any of my colleagues on the ASAT team were promoted right after the team was founded. Nor are we all the same rank. Calm down. It's not that big a deal. Recognize the honor you've been afforded to be a member of this Council and be satisfied."

Several members of the Council, including Obi Wan, shoot Adams grateful looks. Mace glances at Adams, then looks at Anakin and says, a little more calmly then he feels, "Take a seat, young Skywalker."

Anakin is quiet for a moment, feeling a little more calm after what Adams said, then bows and says, "Forgive me, Master. Captain Adams is right." He then moves to take his seat.

Ki-Adi-Mundi then speaks up. "We have surveyed all systems in the Republic, but have found no sign of General Grievous," he says.

"Nor have any Terran intelligence agencies. Although some of us within the Terran Alliance are wondering if he could have fled to the Unknown Regions," Adams says.

"Unlikely, it is. Hiding in the Outer Rim, more likely, he is. The outlying systems we must sweep," Yoda says.

"We do not have many ships to spare," Obi Wan says.

"The Alliance can help out that regard," Adams says.

"What about the droid attack on the Wookiees?" Ki-Adi asks.

"It is critical we send an attack group there immediately," Mace says.

"I have spoken with Terran Joint Command about that. A regiment of the People's Army of Vietnam, 2,000 men total, is on Coruscant and standing by for deployment. They will go with any Jedi sent to the planet," Adams says.

A moment later, Yoda speaks up and says, "Go, I will. Good relations with the Wookiees, I have."

"It's settled then. Yoda will take a battalion of clones and the Vietnamese regiment to reinforce the Wookiees on Kashyyyk. May the Force be with us all," Mace says.

Adams nods, and the transmission cuts off. He then stands up right as Bo-Katan walks in. "Are we ready?" he asks.

"Yeah," Bo-Katan says.

"Then let's go," Adams says.

* * *

(Jedi Temple)

Hall waits for Obi Wan and Anakin to get out of the Council meeting. As he watches, they finally come walking down the stairs towards him.

As they approach, Anakin says to Obi Wan, "What kind of nonsense is this? Put me on the Council and not make me a Master? It's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!"

Hall has to refrain from rolling his eyes. As they approach, Obi Wan says, "Oh, calm down, Anakin. You've been given a great honor. To be on the Council at your age-its never happened before."

"And Skywalker. Remember that not all of my colleagues on the ASAT team are Colonels. None of them are offended by this. And let me remind you it wasn't the choice of the Council to have you become a member. Maybe that has something to do with it. Just be patient and show you can be trusted, and you'll become a Master soon enough. Plus, does being a Master really matter this much?" Hall says.

Anakin looks at Hall, then sighs. "I know. Adams said the same thing during the meeting. I know I shouldn't be so frustrated. But, part of me can't help it," Anakin says.

"Anakin. You must understand that some of the Council hardly feel you're ready for such a burden of being on the Council, let alone being a Master. And the fact of the matter is that you are too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs," Obi Wan says.

"I swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council," Anakin replies

"But it's what you wanted. Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off," Obi Wan says.

"That has nothing to do with this," Anakin says.

"Oh, come on, General Skywalker. That has everything to do with this. Can't you see? The Council approved your appointment because the Chancellor trusts you, and it will enable you to spy on him," Hall says bluntly.

Anakin looks surprised, then turns to Obi Wan. "Is this true?" he asks.

Obi Wan nods before saying, "Yes, Anakin. Believe me, I didn't approve of putting you in this situation. But the Council wants you to report on Palpatine's dealings so they can know what he's up to."

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor? But that's treason," Anakin says.

"No, it's not. Not even the Chancellor is above the law, or above committing treason. Making sure that your leaders aren't doing anything illegal or treasonous is not treason," Hall says.

"The Chancellor is not a bad man," Anakin says defensively.

"Many of the worst dictators and tyrants in Earth's history didn't seem like bad men at first," Hall says.

"Anakin, our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader, who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired," Obi Wan says.

"The Senate demanded that he stay longer. Just like during World War II, when the American public demanded FDR remain President," Anakin says, looking at Hall as he says that.

Hall is silently impressed Anakin has studied so much of American history. Before he says anything, however, Obi Wan says, "Yes, but use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place."

"Skywalker. Can you look me in the eye and truthfully say, without any hesitation, that not a single thing that Palpatine has ever done, or anything that has happened surrounding him, is suspicious?" Hall demands. Anakin looks at Hall, but doesn't answer, remaining quiet.

* * *

**And I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter. I know it wasn't too eventful, but it's important in the overall plot of Revenge of the Sith, so I felt like I needed to do it. Next chapter will be a bit more exciting, and I think will be one you'll enjoy.**

**Alright. Next one will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned! And stay safe from coronavirus, my friends.**


	63. Chapter 63- Training with Deltas

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, this one is probably a fan service chapter more than anything. It's along the lines of something that's been requested by some of my reviewers. I hope you like it.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest DCDGojira: **Not sure about Chewie, since I'm not sure how much of the Battle of Kashyyyk I'll cover. I'm doing fine with the coronavirus. Not infected, and I still have a job, so I'm good so far. Yes, I'll eventually add pages for the rest of the Adams family. Probably after I get up the other 100+ pages I need to make. Also, as for Riyo Chuchi, I don't have plans to include her.

**Ke-Pa: **Not sure which is my favorite episode.

**TheGreatDragonMaster:** It's definitely going to be interesting, and it would definitely have made the Order 66 montage more epic.

**Jayhawks: **not entirely sure what you mean by that.

* * *

Chapter 63- Training with Deltas

(July 4, 1994)

Stun rays fly all over the place as a troop of Delta Force soldiers race towards cover. This particular troop is conducting a training exercise in Nevada, honing their skills even further in preparation for possible deployment to the Andromeda Galaxy.

The troop leader, Major Garret Callahan, calls out, "Spread out! Separate fireteams!"

The troop separates into fireteams of 4 men each, spreading out among the buildings and rubble of the training course, all while avoiding stun rays from the troops of the 4th Infantry Division, who are serving as the enemies for the exercise.

Callahan ducks to avoid a stun ray heading right for his head. He then taps his earpiece and says, "Lieutenant Fives. Press on to the objective."

"Copy that, Major," Fives says. This is his tenth exercise like this with his troop since he joined the Delta Force, and he doesn't intend for it to be the first failure.

Fives looks behind him at the three men of his fireteam and says, "Alright, men. Stick close behind me. We're gonna stick to the right side of these buildings, then head straight for the target."

"We're right behind you, Lieutenant!" one of the men, Master Sergeant Derek Grant, says.

Fives nods with a grin, then says, "Move!" He then charges towards the next building, his assault blaster at the ready. The three other Deltas charge behind him.

Several of the "hostiles" see them and fire stun rays at them. Fives somersaults to avoid several, and one of his three men takes out two of them with his own stun rays. His fireteam then ducks behind the building they were rushing towards. They pause for a moment, then make their dash to the next building, this time without incident. They repeat this, heading to the last building before their objective.

Now, Fives signals for the men to halt. He slowly peeks his head around the side of the building, taking a look at the target.

The target building is a large two level home. The goal of the exercise is to get inside and retrieve a high value target inside the building. Multiple men of the 4th Division are standing guard outside on the ground level, and there are several snipers on the roof.

"Sir. Fillmore's fireteam is moving up on the opposite side," Grant says.

"Copy," Fives says. He looks out around the edge of the building again, then says, "Cover me!"

Fives dashes forward and hides behind a small oil drum standing upright a few feet away. He then leans out from behind it and fires his blaster in stun mode. Within seconds, he's stunned 5 men. By the time the "hostiles" realize what's happening, the other three men in Fives' fireteam have engaged, and stun the remaining guards outside the entrance into the home.

Fives motions his men forward, and they hurry to the entrance to the home. Fives puts his hand on the doorknob to test it, and finds it not locked. He glances behind him and nods once to his men, who nod back. Fives then throws the door open and storm in, assault blaster raised. He charges in and turns right once he gets in, scanning the hallway. The man behind him rushes in and turns to the left, clearing the hallway from the other direction. The next two men alternate right, then left.

Once all four are inside, and they confirm there's no threats in this hallway, Fives says, "Stairs." He then moves over to the staircase just a few feet away and starts heading up, aiming his assault blaster up the stairs. He moves up slowly, one step at a time, with the other three men following up one at a time, while the last one holds his position at the bottom of the stairs, guarding it.

Fives and the other two Deltas reach the top of the stairs, then wait to keep the stairs clear as the fourth member of the fireteam makes his way up the stairs. Once he reaches the top, the four of them make their way down the hallway, clearing one room at a time.

On the third room, Fives finds the door is locked.

"Locked. Grant," he says.

Grant moves forward with a Mossberg 500 shotgun. He cocks it, then aims it at the top of the doorframe where the top hinge is and fires, shooting out the hinge. He then repeats the process for the other two hinges. He then steps back, and Fives kick the door in.

The four of them storm into the room, and find three men inside. Two are in combat fatigues, and one is in a suit, signaling him as the "High Value Target".

Fives and Grant stun the two men in combat fatigues, and then all four of them move to surround the "High Value Target".

"Get on the ground and put your hands in the air!" Fives orders. The HVT glances around at all of them, then moves to draw a gun. Fives and Grant instantly tackle him, wrestling the gun out of his hands and putting his hands behind his back so they can cuff him.

In a few seconds, its over, and they have the HVT is cuffs. Fives and Grant pull him to his feet, and Fives says, "Grant, you're in charge of him. We'll cover you."

They leave the room and begin making their way back down to the bottom floor. As they do, Fives gets on his commlink and says, "All fireteams, this is Lieutenant Fives. My team has the target. We'll be coming out of the west entrance to the building. Make sure we have some cover when we get out."

"We're on it," Captain Fillmore, one of the other fireteam leaders, says.

They slowly make their way over to the staircase. Fives makes his way down first, clearing the way for Grant. Once he reaches the bottom and confirms there are no enemies, he calls for Grant to follow him. Grant slowly makes his way down the staircase, leading the HVT. The other two members of the fireteam follow as soon as Grant is at the bottom.

Once all four on the bottom floor, Fives leads them over to the door. He opens it, and immediately sees Fillmore's team surrounding the door, assault blasters at the ready.

"Move!" Fillmore shouts. Fives and his men, along with the HVT, make their way out, and both fireteams follow the path Fives' team took to the building. Once they're in the clear, they make a beeline for the "base", with the other fireteams retreating as well.

Once they're all back at base, the fireteams start celebrating the completion of the objective. They took only one "loss", and completed their objectives.

As Fives is putting all his gear back where it belongs and preparing for the debriefing, while talking to Fillmore about the troop's Fourth of July party planned for that night, he hears a voice behind him say, "2nd Lieutenant Fives!"

Fives whips around, and sees Lieutenant Colonel Walters, the squadron commander, standing behind him. Fives snaps to attention and salutes Walters. "Good afternoon, sir!" he says.

Walters returns the salute, then says, "At ease, Lieutenant. I need you to come with me."

Fives nods and follows Walters out of the room. He follows him to another, empty room.

Once they're inside, Walters locks the door, then walks over and sets a commlink down on the ground, pressing it. A moment later, a hologram of High General Powell comes up.

Fives salutes Powell as he says, "General."

"At ease, Lieutenant," Powell says. As Fives relaxes, Powell says, "I hear from Lieutenant Colonel Walters that you're doing quite well in your training."

"Thank you, sir," Fives says.

Powell nods, then glances to Walters and says, "Leave us, Colonel." Walters nods once and walks out of the room, making sure its locked behind him.

Powell now looks at Fives more seriously. "We have a developing situation in the Andromeda Galaxy, Lieutenant. Cobra has been acting more and more suspiciously, and providing more evidence to back up our fears. We've moved up the timetable," Powell says.

Fives now grows more serious. "Cobra" is the codename given to Palpatine so any reference as to his suspicious activity and the planned assassination on him by the Kidon can be talked about with less fear of giving it away.

"Understood, General," Fives says.

"My colleagues in the Terran Joint Command have discussed it, and we want you in on this. Your commanders have spoken highly of the progress you've made. And after what happened to you, we think it only right you be involved in Operation Ashla. You'll be accompanying our two operatives on their mission and covering them while they take out the target," Powell says.

Fives is quiet for several moments, then nods once. "Very well, General," he says.

"There's a C-130 waiting at Nellis to bring you to DC. We'll give you a further briefing once you get to the Pentagon," Powell says.

"Very well, General. I'll make my way to Nellis now," Fives says.

Powell nods, then says, "Thank you for accepting this assignment, Lieutenant. I'll be waiting for you in DC." The transmission then cuts off.

Fives stands there for a few moments, then turns and begins walking out, wondering what's going to happen to him over the next month or so.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope you liked the action. I tried to draw off documentaries I've seen, and my own limited combat training for urban environments (I'm in an ROTC unit).**

**So, yes. Fives is currently part of the Delta Force. I obviously decided not to include everything that's happened since we last saw him in the chapter. That will be on his wiki page I will soon be making.**

**So, I will be making wiki pages for some Star Wars characters. Mainly those that will have far different histories from what happened to them in canon. Fives, Echo, and Ahsoka are the ones I will confirm. Others may get pages as well. When I make the pages, I'll kind of skim over the parts of their bios covered on their Wookieepedia pages, then go into further detail on the parts that are different. Also, I will confirm that Fives, as well as Echo, will actually both be in the second story.**

**Alright. That's it for now. Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, leave a review, stay safe from coronavirus, and stay tuned, my friends.**


	64. Chapter 64- A New Mission

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. This'll be a slightly shorter chapter.**

**So, this was originally going to be one of two chapters to cover the Siege of Mandalore. But, as I started writing, I realized I had no real direction I was going with this chapter. So, I decided to just get rid of the original plot for the chapter, and move on to the next planned chapter. So, now, there will only be one chapter dedicated to the Siege, which will be in a few chapters. Hope you don't mind. This will have a little part of it set on Mandalore, but mostly just to feature Adams.**

**Alright. Let's get to it.**

**Guest DCDGojira**: I'm not in the military yet, but I'm training for it, and will commission as an officer once I graduate college. I will be doing the fight scene between Yoda and Sidious. Glad you like Palpatine's code name. They may try to prevent Order 66, but they won't fully succeed.

**Dalej0523**: The Terrans will form a kind of united government, that will later expand to include other planets, but it will keep the name Terran Alliance.

**Jayhawks**: Maybe.

**BanzEye**: It's called the Terran Alliance Wiki. If you google it, it won't show up, but if you google "Anti-Sith Assault Team", the wiki page for the team should come up as a result. So,, everyone, take note of that if you want to find the wiki.

**Lorenzo Ferrari**: I'm sorry. Palpatine won't die yet, and Anakin will still turn to the dark side. Otherwise, this series wouldn't be able to go on like I have planned. Sorry.

**RandomFanAuthor**: The Air Force. The best branch.

* * *

Chapter 64- A New Mission

(July 18, 1994)

Adams makes his way back into the main fortress in Keldabe. He and the coalition took the city a week ago as part of their campaign to take the cities surrounding Sundari in preparation for the final assault on Sundari, which is set to be launched in just 30 hours.

"Did the Council say what this meeting was for?" Adams asks.

"No. Only that it was important," Ahsoka says.

Adams just nods. A moment later, Ahsoka says, "Well, I can't wait for this whole siege to be done. College is going to be a piece of cake after this."

Adams chuckles a bit. "I still think you should've chosen the Naval Academy, but then again, I'm kind of biased. Still, I think you'll enjoy it in California," he says. He pauses, then asks, "What made you choose U of C?"

"I love California. I loved being stationed there during the Terran campaign. Plus, it's a good school, and it just felt right. I just can't wait to go. Lindsey's already taking care of finding us our living arrangements," Ahsoka responds.

"Well. I know you'll do great at college," Adams says. Ahsoka smiles back at him.

They enter the room where the transmitter has been set up for the Council meeting. Adams takes his seat and waits for the meeting to begin as Ahsoka walks out. A minute later, the transmission begins, and the hologram of the Council comes up.

After the initial opening, and some minor things, Anakin speaks up and shares what the Chancellor shared with him.

"Chancellor Palpatine thinks General Grievous is on Utapau?" Ki Adi Mundi asks.

"A partial message was intercepted in a diplomatic packet from the chairman of Utapau," Anakin explains.

"Hmm. Act on this, we must. The capture of General Grievous will end this war. Quickly and decisively we should proceed," Yoda says.

"The Chancellor has requested that I lead the campaign," Anakin says.

"No offense, General Skywalker. But you've never faced Grievous before. I think this is too important. We need someone who's faced Grievous before and knows how he fights. And someone with a lot more experience. There's too much at stake," Adams says.

Anakin looks at Adams, looking a little disappointed his friend doesn't have enough faith in him. Adams tries to look at him reassuring.

"I concur. Master Kenobi should go," Ki Adi says

"I agree," Yoda says.

"Aye," Plo says.

"Aye," Mace adds. He looks around, then says, "Council adjourned." With that the transmission cuts off.

Almost immediately, Ahsoka hurries into the room. "Sam, Bo-Katan's here. Sounds like Maul's sending out sorties to harass us," she says.

Adams stands up. "Let's go, then," he says, and the two walk out.

* * *

(Coruscant)

Colonel Rommel is quiet as he walks with Obi Wan and Anakin towards a Venator that will be Obi Wan's flagship, adjusting the greaves on his forearms. He's currently wearing a suit of Mandalorian armor. The suit was a gift from Bo-Katan after the coalition was formed for the Siege of Mandalore, and had been given to Rommel when Adams had briefly returned to Coruscant right before the Battle of Coruscant. He had been asked by Obi Wan just an hour again to accompany him on this mission.

Rommel is the only member of the ASAT team left on Coruscant. Word was received two days ago of a possible Separatist plan for a second attack against Terra, and most of the team had been ordered back to Terra. Only 4 members of the team are still in the galaxy, with Rommel on Coruscant, Adams on Mandalore, Hall on the _TAS Sentinel_ in the Outer Rim, and Yamazaki leading a small Republic task force that had been looking for General Grievous, and was now looking for the Separatist Council. The other eight are now back on Terra.

"You're going to need me on this, Master," Anakin says.

"Oh, I know. Then again, it could just be a wild bantha chase. In any case, I have Colonel Rommel with me," Obi Wan says.

"Master," Anakin says, stopping and causing Obi Wan and Rommel to stop as well. He looks at Obi Wan and says, "I've disappointed you. I haven't been very appreciative of your training. I've been arrogant, and I apologize. I've just been so frustrated with the Council."

Rommel sighs, then rests a hand on Anakin's shoulder. "Anakin," he says, using Anakin's first name in front of him for the first time since they met, "You must stop allowing the opinions of the Council to determine your life. On Earth, I knew a man who once told me, 'Only one opinion matters, and that's God's.' While you don't believe in any deities we do on Earth, the principle holds the same. In the end, the opinions of everyone around you don't determine who you are, and shouldn't determine your self-worth. And if the Council refuses to see past your flaws, that's their problem."

Anakin looks back at Rommel, then smiles slightly. "You're a good friend, Dennis. I'm grateful the know you and all your teammates," he says.

Obi Wan now speaks up. "The Colonel is right, Anakin. You are strong and wise and I am very proud of you. I have trained you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything I know. And you have become a far greater Jedi than I could ever hope to be. But be patient, Anakin. It will not be long before the Council makes you a Jedi Master," he says.

"And if they don't, well, then, who cares what they think?" Rommel says, drawing slight smiles from both Anakin and Obi Wan.

Obi Wan then turns to Rommel and says, "It's time, Colonel."

Rommel nods, and they both walk down the gangway towards the Star Destroyer. As they do, Anakin says, "Master. Colonel Rommel. May the Force be with you."

"Goodbye, old friend. May the Force be with you," Obi Wan says. He and Rommel then turn around and walk down to the Star Destroyer. As they walk to the bridge, the ship takes off and heads up into orbit, joining the rest of the ships of the task force for the journey to Utapau, and to finally catch General Grievous.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope you don't mind it was so short.**

**So, for those wondering, Ahsoka has chosen to go to college at the University of California. She may transfer school at some point, but she'll start out at U of C.**

**Next chapter will be more interesting. Hope you're excited for it. Until then, leave a review, stay safe from coronavirus, and stay tuned!**


	65. Chapter 65- General Grievous

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, here we go. We're finally to the battle on Utapau. So, I'll be covering the entire fight with Grievous in this chapter, all the way to his death.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Dalej0523**: The Terrans won't own any other planets, but there will be some other planets in the Milky Way that will choose to join the Terran Alliance once the Alliance finds them.

**Guest DCDGojira**: I'll try and at least mention the refugee slaves at least once. I have heard of the High Republic project, and I'm not sure how I feel about it. Not sure if I'll actually include Yoda lifting the X-Wing, since I don't think I'll actually cover Luke's training on Dagobah. Not sure if I'll include the deleted scene with Yoda, but not out of the question. Probably will do a scene with Ahsoka arriving at U of C.

**revan**: I don't have plans for there to be sentient species on Mars, but its not out of the question.

**CT7567Rules**: Some of those clones will have removed their chips, but not all of them.

**pervy sage**: It's not out of the question for at least one of them to do a Stan Lee style cameo at least once in this series.

**Peter Hong Kong**: Yes, the Terrans will have plenty of their own vehicle and weapon designs in the second story.

* * *

Chapter 65- General Grievous

Rommel watches as Utapau appears up ahead as his fighter drops out of hyperspace. He and Obi Wan had conducted a briefing with Cody on board the flagship before taking a two seat SF-15, lent to him by the 69th Fighter Squadron, to Utapau.

Rommel guides the Space Eagle down to Utapau, flying over the planet's surface, scanning the various sinkholes that dot the landscape. As he flies low over the surface, Obi Wan points to one and says, "There. That's the one."

Rommel banks towards it, then dives slowly into the sinkhole. Partway down, he spots a landing platform and guides his Space Eagle down, setting it down gently on the landing pad.

Rommel powers down the fighter, then flips the switch to raise the canopy. Step ladders pop out of the side of the nose (a new feature added to the Space Eagle), and he and Obi Wan step down the ladders to the ground. Unknown to them, a Magnaguard is standing on a platform overlooking the landing pad, watching them.

As they hop down to the ground, several Pau'ans approach, including the Port Administrator, Tion Medon.

Obi Wan and Rommel incline their heads respectfully, and Tion says, "Greetings, young Jedi. What brings you and your young friend to our sanctuary?"

"Unfortunately the war," Obi Wan says.

"There's no war here. Unless you brought it with you," Tion says.

"We do not mean to. We simply humbly ask for some fuel for our fighter, and for permission to use your city as an outpost for us to be able to use to search nearby systems for General Grievous," Rommel says respectfully.

Tion turns to some Utais, and motions to them while saying a few things in his native tongue. The Utais leap up and snake a fuel hose to the SF-15.

As they do, Tion steps forward so he's much closer to Obi Wan and Rommel, then says in a lower voice, "He is here. We are being held hostage."

"We understand," Obi Wan says.

"Tenth level. Thousands of battle droids," Tion says.

"I would advise you to inform your people to take shelter just in case. If you have warriors, its now or never. You won't be held hostage much longer," Rommel says.

Tion nods, and he and Obi Wan bow to each other, while Rommel simply salutes him. He and Obi Wan then turn back to the SF-15 while Tion turns and walks back to his aides.

Rommel walks around the back of the SF-15, pretending to be inspecting the engines. Meanwhile, Obi Wan hops up the step ladder and into the WSO seat. He turns his head to the astro droid situated just behind the cockpit and says, "Take the fighter back to the ship, and tell Cody we've made contact." The droid beeps a few times. As he does, the Magnaguard that was watching them turns and walks away.

Within another minute, the SF-15 powers up and lifts off, flying back out of the sinkhole. As it does, Rommel and Obi Wan watch from their hiding place just off the landing pad. As they watch the Space Eagle disappear from sight, Rommel slides his helmet on, checks to make sure his armor is all in place, and then follows Obi Wan.

The two of them make their way to a pen of various animals, and speak to one of the handlers there. The handler is quite cooperative, and gives them a Varactyl named Boga.

"You want to ride?" Obi Wan says.

"I want to conserve my jetpack's fuel. So, yeah. For now," Rommel says. He waits for Obi Wan to climb on her back, then climbs on behind Obi Wan. Obi Wan then snaps the reigns. Boga lets out her cry, and runs out of the pen. She runs up to a platform overlooking the sinkhole. She stops there, and Obi Wan and Rommel scan the sinkhole. They quickly spot the Separatist headquarters, which looks like the core of a Lucrehulk.

"I think I can get up there. I'll meet you there," Rommel says, getting off Boga's back. Obi Wan nods and snaps the reigns while guiding Boga to another path. At the same time, Rommel activates his jetpack and flies up towards the sphere. Keeping out of sight, he flies up to the top of the sphere and flies into one of the holes, quietly taking out a B1 battle droid.

Rommel slowly makes his way down through the sphere. Finally, he emerges over a large open space. And down below, he sees the Separatist Council sitting in a half circle, with Grievous standing in front of them.

Rommel activates his commlink and says, "General. I have eyes on Grievous."

"Copy that, Colonel. I'm on my way. Don't let him go anywhere," Obi Wan says.

"Copy that," Rommel says.

As he says this, he climbs down a little bit closer, and hears Grievous saying, "It won't be long before the armies of the Republic track us here. I am sending you to the Mustafar system in the Outer Rim."

Rommel hears something. He glances to the side, and sees Obi Wan riding up on Boga.

Grievous continues talking. "It is a volcanic planet. You will be safe there," he says.

Nute Gunray gets to his feet. "Safe?! Chancellor Palpatine managed to escape your grip, General. Without Count Dooku, I have doubts about your ability to keep us safe," he says.

"Be thankful, Viceroy, that you have not found yourself in my grip. Your ship is waiting," Grievous says.

The Separatist leaders stand up and began to file out. Rommel and Obi Wan watch as they leave and board their ship, which quickly takes off. Meanwhile, Grievous remains in the hall.

Rommel glances over at Obi Wan and removes his helmet, strapping it to his belt. "Let's get him, General," he says.

Obi Wan nods. "Yes. Let's," he says. He then removes his outer robe, leaving him just in his combat outfit. The two look at each other, then leap down. Rommel briefly fires his jetpack at the last second to slow him down.

The two land on their feet, rather unnoticed. They straighten up, and Obi Wan says, "Hello there."

Grievous' four Magnaguards whip around, activating their electrostaffs. Grievous turns around and says, "General Kenobi. And Colonel Rommel. You are brave."

Droids close in around them a little, and Obi Wan and Rommel glance around. Grievous chuckles and says to his Magnaguards, "Kill him."

Obi Wan draws and ignites his lightsaber as the guards stalk forward. Then, he looks up and reaches out with the Force, causing a massive machine attached to the roof to fall down and crash three of them, and trapping the leg of the fourth under the machine. The fourth scrambles to pick up its staff back up, but Rommel stomps forward and crushes the droid's head under his boot, drawing his blaster pistol and firing a few shots into the droid's back for good measure before returning the blaster to its holster.

Droid all around them step forward, aiming their weapons at Obi Wan and Rommel. However, Grievous says sharply, "Back away. I will deal with this Jedi and Terran slime myself!"

"Your move," Obi Wan says.

"You fool," Grievous says, loosening his cape as he reaches into it, "I've been trained in your Jedi arts by Count Dooku."

Grievous shrugs off his cape completely. He then separates each of his arms into two, a light saber held in each of his now four hands. He then activates all four light sabers, with two blue and two green. He then spins them around as he settles into a fighting stance as he says, "Attack, Kenobi!"

Kenobi settles into his opening stance, as Rommel draws and ignites his lightsaber, settling into his opening stance. Grievous then settles into another, almost beastly stance, bringing his bottom arms up over his head. He then starts walking towards them, spinning his hands and the sabers in them at incredible speed.

The sabers begin cutting through the metal below, sending sparks flying. Obi Wan and Rommel shift their stances slightly as Grievous stalks towards them, sabers spinning.

As Grievous gets within about two feet, Obi Wan lunges forward, driving his saber towards Grievous' chest. Grievous blocks it with two of his sabers, then has to bring one of his other sabers up to block Rommel as he strikes at Grievous' side.

Obi Wan jumps and flips over Grievous head as Rommel keeps attacking Grievous from his front. Grievous blocks several of Rommel's blows, then turns to block a blow from Obi Wan.

Rommel activates his jetpack, soaring up over Grievous' head and trying to bring his saber down on Grievous' head. Grievous brings a saber up to block Rommel's blow as he tries strike at Obi Wan. Obi Wan ducks around Grievous' right side and tries to slash at his side, but Grievous blocks it.

Rommel lands in front of Grievous and tries to strike at his chest, but Grievous blocks him. Rommel slashes at Grievous several times, with Grievous blocking his blows. Then, for a split second, Grievous' attention on Obi Wan wavers, and Obi Wan takes the opportunity to cut off one of Grievous' left hands.

Grievous steps back, looking at his severed hand, as Obi Wan moves to stand beside Rommel. Grievous turns his head back to them, and rushes towards them, spinning two of his sabers while stabbing the third towards Obi Wan. Obi Wan and Rommel block Grievous' sabers and strike back, shifting their stances slightly as they separate slightly, blocking Grievous' strikes while trying to strike at his arms. After a few more seconds, Rommel blocks one of Grievous' strikes, then runs his saber down Grievous' saber and manages to cut off one of his right hands.

Grievous growls angrily, trying to strike at Rommel with the stump of his hand, but Rommel jumps back, then rushes forward again and slashes at Grievous' midsection, forcing Grievous to jump back.

Grievous growls, then raises his sabers, ready to strike again. But, before he can, blaster bolts start flying around them. All three of them turn to look, and see clones of the 212th entering the hall as LAATs fly down beside it. The clones open fire on the droids, gunning down the droids closer to Obi Wan and Rommel.

Grievous looks back at them and just laughs, raising his sabers. As he stops laughing, he says, "Army or not, you must realize, you are doomed!"

"Oh, I don't think so," Obi Wan says. He then pulls his hand back before thrusting it forward, sending out a wave of the Force, throwing Grievous into the air and into the ceiling, causing him to drop his last two lightsabers. Grievous falls to the ground and lands on all six limbs.

Rommel hurries towards Grievous, but Grievous scuttles over to his wheel bike and clambers on. He powers the bike up, then turns it around and takes off, heading towards the opening.

"Come on, General! Let's get after him!" Rommel shouts.

Obi Wan nods and whistles. A moment later, Boga leaps down to the floor, hurrying towards them. Obi Wan leaps onto her back, followed a second later by Rommel. Obi Wan snaps the reigns, and Boga takes off after Grievous.

Reaching the opening, Boga leaps out and follows Grievous down into the sinkhole. The violent motion causes Obi Wan to lose his grip on his lightsaber, which falls to the landing platform below and land right at Cody's feet.

The two continue their pursuit of Grievous, now heading through tunnels in the rock. Rommel tries desperately to keep himself on Boga's back as the lizard races after Grievous' bike.

Grievous pulls out an electrostaff, and as Boga comes up beside the bike, Grievous tries stabbing it at Obi Wan. Rommel draws his lightsaber, trying to fend off the electrostaff. After a few moments, Obi Wan manages to grab the electrostaff and yank it away from Grievous.

Obi Wan then thrusts the end of the staff towards the wheel of the bike, trying to damage it. However, the bike is tough and resists the staff's power. Giving up on that, Obi Wan tries striking Grievous with the staff. On his second strike, Grievous manages to grab the staff. He tries to yank it away, but Obi Wan holds on, and Grievous ends up yanking Obi Wan right off Boga. Obi Wan grabs hold of the bike to keep from falling off.

Rommel slides forward, settling in the saddle and grabbing the reigns. He snaps them, and continues pursuing Grievous' bike.

After another minute, they finally reach the landing platform. Grievous and Obi Wan leap off the bike before it goes tumbling off the landing platform. Rommel reigns in Boga just short of the landing platform and leaps off her back.

Rommel races onto the platform, igniting his lightsaber as he goes. Grievous has managed to retrieve the electrostaff from Obi Wan and turns to face Rommel. Rommel tries an upward slash towards Grievous' chest, but Grievous blocks the blow.

The two exchange several blows before Grievous manages to disarm Rommel, sending his saber skidding several yards away. Uncowed, Rommel activates his jetpack, flying up and over Grievous' head. He fires a grappling cable from one of his vambraces, and it wraps around Grievous' neck. Rommel yanks on the cable, sending Grievous flying back into his fighter.

Rommel drops back to the ground, grabbing the electrostaff. He stabs it down into Grievous' stomach, sending electricity coursing through the cyborg and causing the plates covering Grievous' stomach to separate slightly. After several moments, Grievous manages to recover enough to smack Rommel away.

Rommel skids to the edge of the landing platform. However, Obi Wan has reclaimed the electrostaff, and attacks Grievous again. For the most part, Grievous shrugs off the attacks and swats Obi Wan aside. He grabs the electrostaff and stalks towards Obi Wan. However, Rommel has pulled himself back onto the landing platform. He fires a grappling cable, which wraps around his lightsaber and pulls it back into his hand. He activates his jetpack and flies right at Grievous, activating his lightsaber. He comes down right behind Grievous and drives his saber right through a gap between Grievous' back plates.

Grievous gasps as the saber enters his back. Rommel twists the saber, then wrenching it up, carving more out of his chest. He then leans in and says, "Have a nice trip to hell, monster." He then pulls his saber back out of Grievous, and the cyborg falls to the ground, dead at last.

Rommel stares down at his vanquished for before deactivating his lightsaber and walking over to Obi Wan. He reaches out a hand and helps Obi Wan back to his feet. "You alright?" he asks.

"Yeah," Obi Wan says. He then looks down at Grievous' remains before saying, "So uncivilized."

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope you liked this chapter. And hope you liked Rommel delivering the killing blow to Grievous.**

**Next chapter is going to be very important, and I think you'll like it. I hope to have it up tomorrow. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned.**


	66. Chapter 66- Betrayed

**Alright, everybody. Back with another chapter. This will be a shorter one.**

**So, this chapter is going to be important. You'll see why soon enough.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest DCDGojira: **I do plan to include that scene in the second story. I have actually already got a title for the second story. And yes, Terran fighters are now built to have astromech droids. Stan Lee style cameos would be by George Lucas. And yes, there will be a timeline page on the wiki.

**Lorenzo Ferrari:** There wont be a Space Battleship Yamato like from the anime, but there may be a Terran warship named Yamato in the second story.

**CT7567Rules: **No, the Separatist leaders will still meet the same fate from the movie. And yes, the SF-15 is the F-15E Strike Eagle converted to a multirole starfighter. Although, technically the B and D variants of the F-15 are also two seaters. And the Terrans may develop such weapons.

**Peter Hong Kong:** We'll definitely see drones in the second story. Thrawn will make a cameo or two, and Terra will definitely be interesting for him.

* * *

Chapter 66- Betrayed

(July 24, 1994)

Fives sets up in a new position, again zooming in on Palpatine's office using his helmet's systems.

After being called to the Pentagon, Fives received briefings and training, including with his new suit of Mandalorian armor, which is painted in the colors and symbols of Darth Maul's warriors. He departed Terra on the 6th, arriving on Coruscant late on the 22nd.

Yesterday, the 23rd, Fives had begun his assignment, which was to conduct reconnaissance and attempt to get a good handle on Palpatine's daily routines and movements, and feed it back to a Mossad analyst assigned to Operation Ashla, who would use the information to determine the opportune moment for the two Kidon assassins to strike. The current plan called for the assassination to take place in 4 days, on July 28th.

Ever since he began his reconnaissance, Fives has felt a sense of grim satisfaction. Ever since his encounter with Palpatine all those months ago on Coruscant, he's known that Palpatine had to be killed. Now, he's getting to play a role in the death of a truly dangerous individual.

As he's musing on this, Fives suddenly sees something. Zooming in a little closer, he sees Mace Windu, Saesee Tiin, Agen Kolar, and Coleman Kcaj walk into Palpatine's office, and Palpatine turns around to talk to them. Fives watches as they remain still for several moments, then the four Jedi Masters draw and ignite their lightsabers.

"They must have figured out Palpatine's up to something," Fives mutters to himself.

Then, Palpatine stands up, and a second later, ignites a red bladed lightsaber. In that instant, the fear that Palpatine is the secret Sith Master is confirmed to Fives.

Then, Palpatine leaps forward, landing right in front of the four Jedi Masters. With two quick strokes, he cuts down Agen Kolar, then Saesee Tiin.

Mace and Coleman attack Palpatine, slashing at him and parrying his blows. However, after several quick moves, Palpatine gets under Coleman's guard and slashes his saber across his chest, killing the Jedi and leaving Mace as the only one left.

Fives is shocked at the speed with which Palpatine killed three Jedi Masters. As he watches, he sees Palpatine pressing his attack, forcing Mace down the short hallway to the main part of his office.

Fives activates his jetpack, flying around the Senate building to another building that has a line of sight to the main part of Palpatine's office. As he lands, he sees Mace and Palpatine exchanging blows, and Palpatine leaping up and using his large comm platform as a spring board.

The two clash with their lightsabers, struggling against each other with their faces just inches away from each other. Then, Mace puts a little extra force into it and forces Palpatine back. He strikes again, and the duel continues, taking over by the main window.

Fives draws his blaster rifle, wanting to help, but a little worried about hitting Mace. However, at the same time, Mace seems to be doing alright.

As he watches, Mace deflects one of Palpatine's strikes, and Palpatine's saber strikes the glass, causing the window to shatter. As the shards fly everywhere, Mace takes advantage of the distraction and presses his attack, increasing the ferocity of his attacks After just a few strikes, Mace disarms Palpatine, sending Palpatine's lightsaber flying out the broken window and knocking Palpatine backwards.

Palpatine scrambles back to the corner of the window. Mace hurries forward, levelling his saber and pointing it right at Palpatine's throat.

"Good job, General Windu," Fives says, smiling under his helmet.

Fives watches as Mace seems to be saying something to Palpatine. Then, to his surprise, Anakin walks into view.

"General Skywalker. You couldn't have shown up a little earlier?" he mutters to himself, not knowing the discussion between Anakin and Mace less than half an hour ago, and what Palpatine had earlier said to Anakin.

Fives watches as the three seem to exchange several words. Then, without warning, Palpatine releases bolts of lightning from his hands.

Fives starts a bit in surprise, but Mace quickly blocks the lightning with his lightsaber. He and Palpatine struggle for a good 20 seconds, with Mace struggling to keep the lightning at bay, and Palpatine trying to overcome Mace through sheer force. However, Palpatine is slowly losing the fight, as some of the reflected lightning is arcing back at him, slowly distorting and scarring his face.

Finally, Palpatine ceases the lightning, and collapses back against the edge of the window, gasping. Mace again levels his lightsaber at Palpatine.

Fives watches intently, knowing now that Mace is going to kill Palpatine. However, he sees Anakin start to speak. Based on his and Mace's subsequent movements, Fives quickly realizes they're arguing about something. But what about, he can't fathom.

"Come on, Generals. What are you waiting for?" Fives asks to himself.

After just a few more moments, Mace finally draws back his lightsaber. However, as he's about to bring it down on Palpatine, Anakin suddenly ignites his lightsaber and brings it up, cutting off Mace's hand. Mace's lightsaber falls out of the broken window as Mace clutches at his hand stump, screaming in pain.

"What the h***!" Fives shouts, even though nobody can hear him.

Then, Palpatine raises his hands, and again casts lightning at Mace. With no saber to protect him, Mace takes the full force of the lightning.

Fives reacts instinctively and activates his jetpack, flying towards Palpatine's office. However, as he flies towards the office, Palpatine releases an extra surge of lightning, which throws Mace out of the window.

Immediately, Fives alters course, flying down after Mace as he begins to fall. A couple hundred feet off the ground, Fives finally catches up to Mace. He slings his arms underneath mace's armpits, securing a tight hold on him, then pulls up and fires his jetpack even more, slowing him down enough to make a soft landing.

Fives sets Mace down. Mace is in extreme pain, and it takes him a minute before he starts to regain his senses. When he does, he looks up and sees Fives in his suit.

"A Mandalorian?" he asks in a strained voice.

Fives shakes his head and removes his helmet. "No, General Windu. It's me, ARC trooper Fives. Although now, it's 2nd Lieutenant Fives," Fives says.

Mace looks surprised. "What are you doing here?" he asks.

Fives decides to tell Mace the truth. "In December, the Council of Five back on Terra decided that Palpatine was getting too suspicious and too powerful, and they were worried he was the Sith Lord, especially after what I told them he told me in secret. Since December, they've been planning to assassinate Palpatine. I was sent here to conduct reconnaissance to help the assassination team in the attempt," Fives says.

Mace looks very surprised, but his surprise quickly fades away. Looking back, Palpatine had been very suspicious of late, and knowing the mindset of the Terrans, he's not surprised they would attempt something like this. Nor does he blame based on what he now knows.

"Stay here, for a minute, General. I'll be back," Fives says, and he takes off again.

Mace steps back into an alley, keeping out of sight, wondering how this all could've happened, and how they could have not realized this sooner.

A minute later, Fives pulls up in front of him in a stolen speeder. "Come on!" Fives says. Mace hurries forward and hops in beside Fives.

Fives immediately sets off for the Terran Coruscant HQ. As he heads in that direction, Fives says, "I'm taking us to the Terran HQ here on Coruscant. I've already sent a message ahead to them ordering them to evacuate. There's shuttle waiting there for us. We have to get off this planet as soon as possible."

"We need to try and contact the Jedi Temple," Mace says.

"I know. I've already tried, but something's wrong, and the transmission couldn't connect. I asked the guys at our HQ to try and get through whatever interference there is," Fives says. He pauses, then says, "Oh, and I went and got this for you." As he says this, he holds out Maces lightsaber.

Mace reaches out and takes the lightsaber with his one remaining hand. He looks at it for a moment before looking at Fives and saying, "Thank you."

Fives just nods. Then, he raises his wrist up and says into his commlink, "General Powell, this is Lieutenant Fives. Our suspicions about Cobra are true, and he has revealed himself. I am retreating from Coruscant. Alert all Terran forces. S***'s about to hit the fan."

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, I know there's been some debate for a few years as to whether or not Mace Windu could've survived his fall. So, I decided in this story to have Mace live, and having a Terran operative in Mandalorian armor catch him seemed the best way to do that.**

**So, Fives has begun spreading the word. But, we're still gonna have to wait for Order 66 until Chapter 68. Next chapter, Chapter 67, is actually going to cover the end of the Siege of Mandalore and the return of Maul. I hope you're excited for it.**

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	67. Chapter 67- Duel on Mandalore

**Alright, back with another chapter. This may be again a shorter chapter, but hopefully its still good.**

**So, this one will be wholly dedicated to events of the Siege of Mandalore, and end with the duel with Maul. Also, this chapter technically begins, timeline wise, about half an hour before Mace Windu and the other three masters attempt to arrest Palpatine, and will end seconds before the Order 66 order arrives on Mandalore.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest 1: **They may capture some Separatist ships and droids. On General Kalani, no. As for your idea about the Vietnamese...maybe.

**Guest DCDGOjira: **Can't tell you the title yet :) I do plan for all members of the original team to appear at least once in the second story. May include that little 3PO scene.

**CT7567Rules:** Yeah, Fives won't like having to explain it to them. As for those three Jedi, you'll just have to wait and see.

**Guest 2: **Yes, I'll try and develop Order 66 more emotionally. The Terrans wont be able to save everyone.

**Guest 3:** We will definitely see in the second story how much Palpatine hates the Terrans.

**Guest 4:** Well, Adams will figure it out. Not sure who else, but a lot of people will eventually become aware of the truth.

* * *

Chapter 67- Duel on Mandalore

Adams ducks to avoid the blaster bolt flying at his face. He then aims his blaster pistol and fires back hitting the warrior in the face. Two of Bo-Katan's warriors race past him, firing their blasters.

The battle in Sundari has been raging for several hours. The coalition has been pushing back Maul's forces further and further into Sundari, but progress has been slow.

Ahsoka runs up beside Adams, twirling her two blue bladed lightsabers, borrowed from the Jedi Temple by Adams to give to Ahsoka. She crouches down beside him and says, "Captain Hartnell and Captain Mirza are still searching for Maul. They think they have his possible locations narrowed down to a few places, but it may be a few more minutes before they're able to pin down his location."

Adams nods, then says, "Well, let's keep whittling away at his defenses until they find him." He then jumps up from his position and races forward after Bo-Katan's warriors, his M4 assault blaster in hand.

Several of Maul's warriors fly down, firing their blasters at Adams and the four Resistance warriors around him. Adams dives for cover while the Resistance warriors fly up to meet them.

Two of Maul's warriors land a few yards away, firing their blasters at Adams. Adams keeps behind his cover, and snaps open the grenade launcher attached to his assault blaster, loading a grenade into it and snapping the launcher closed and into position. He then pops out from behind his cover, aims his assault blaster, and fires the grenade launcher. The grenade hits one of the warriors right in the chest and explodes, killing him. Adams then fires his assault blaster, hitting the other warrior in the face and killing him.

Another of Maul's warriors flies in out of nowhere, flying right at Adams and firing his blaster. Adams ducks to avoid it, then jumps up and kicks the warrior in the face, knocking him back to the ground. Adams then rushes towards the warrior.

The warrior gets back to his feet and rushes at Adams, having dropped his blaster. He throws a punch at Adams' head, but Adams sidesteps and throws a punch at the warrior's face. The warrior stumbles back, but leaps back into the fight very quickly.

Adams and the warrior exchange a flurry of blows, neither of them landing a particularly hard hit. Then, Adams manages to land a kick right to the warrior's knee, knocking him down to one knee. Adams then leaps up, scissoring the guy and throwing him to the ground. He then pulls out his combat knife and lunges forward, driving the knife under the warrior's helmet and into his neck, killing him.

As Adams stands up, Bo-Katan flies in and lands beside him. "Captain Adams. I just got word from your Captain Hartnell. He's located Maul in the palace," she says.

"Thank you, Bo-Katan," Adams says. He then raises his commlink and says into it, "We have located Maul at the palace. Colonel Tano, converge on my location. I want three Black Hawks on my position right now, and I want 15 clones and 15 American troops with us."

Ahsoka quickly makes her way over to Adams, blocking any blaster bolt that comes her way. As she does, clones and Americans seem to melt out of the surrounding buildings. Among the clones are Rex, Hardcase, and Jesse.

"Alright, men. This is it. Let's get Maul and end this once and for all," Adams says.

The clones and Americans cheer. Within a minute, they hear the sound of rotors and see three UH-60 Blackhawks approaching. Within seconds, the Black Hawks are hovering beside the building they're standing on. Adams, Ahsoka, and the 30 men they are taking with them race to board the helicopters.

Once all of them are on board, the three Black Hawks begin moving again, heading towards the palace. Several Resistance warriors fly alongside the Black Hawks to protect them from Maul's warriors.

After just a minute, the Black Hawks come into view of the palace. As they come closer, the pilots see a number of Maul's Mandalorian warriors, as well as some of his other forces, standing guard outside the palace.

"Gunners! Take 'em out!" the pilots say as they slow the helicopters down and rotate them in mid air, so that the gunners manning heavy blasters in the open doors of the helicopters are now in range. The gunners open fire, raining blaster fire down on Maul's forces, killing a number of them and sending the rest scattering for cover.

"10 seconds!" the pilots call out as they move their helicopters to set down. 10 seconds later, the pilots call out, "Move out!"

Adams, Ahsoka, and their men race out of the helicopters. The clones and Americans open fire on any of Maul's forces in view. Meanwhile, Adams and Ahsoka look at each other and nod once, then walk towards the door into the palace. A nearby American soldier uses the grenade launcher attached his assault blaster to blast down the doors.

Adams and Ahsoka hurry through the doors and into the throne room. And inside, they see Maul sitting on the throne, and four of his warriors standing around the door they just walked through.

Adams glances around and says, "You've got them. I've got the big guy." Ahsoka nods and ignites her lightsabers, rushing to attack them. Her attack distracts them, and she is able to lure them off to the side.

Adams walks slowly towards Maul, who stands up from his throne as he walks slowly to meet Adams.

"Why have you come here, Terran?" Maul says.

"To kill you and free Mandalore from you. I thought that would be obvious," Adams says nonchalantly.

"Who do you think you are to stand against me?" Maul demands arrogantly.

Adam's face hardens. "My name is Captain Samuel Adams, former US Navy SEAL, and now the leader of the Anti-Sith Assault Team. I trained under Mace Windu and Anakin Skywalker themselves. But, more than that, I am an American, and I will defend freedom wherever its in jeopardy to final breath," he says. As he says this, he slowly removes his outer camouflage jacket and removes his lightsaber hilt from his belt.

Maul glares at Adams as he steps towards the American. "You will die here, American. Your Terran Alliance will fall. And the Republic, and the Jedi, will die," Maul says with a fury.

Adams glares at Maul. "Not if I have anything to say about it," he says. And with that, Adams ignites his lightsaber, its purple blade shining brightly.

Maul glares at Adams, pulling out his double bladed red lightsaber and igniting it, spinning it several times in his hand. Adams spins his lightsaber and settles into his fighting stance.

He and Maul slowly start to circle each other, eyeing each other. Then, Maul takes another step, and ends up the tiniest bit off balance by the way he sets his foot down. While it lasts only for a split second, it's enough for Adams, who charges at Maul.

Their lightsabers clash in a mighty crackling. The two hold their sabers together before Adams pulls hi saber back and slashes at Maul's head. Maul blocks the attack and slashes at Adams' side, but Adams deflects the blow.

Adams and Maul slash and parry at incredible speed, their sabers flashing in a blur. After several moments, Maul attempts to slash at Adams' legs, but Adams jumps back, then deactivates his saber as he does a backhand spring. He lands on one knee, then ignites his saber again and charges at Maul, striking at his head. Maul again blocks it and deflects Adams' saber away, but Adams immediately tries a strike at Maul's legs, which Maul again blocks.

As Adams and Maul are dueling, Ahsoka continues her fight with the four Mandalorians loyal to Maul, having already killed one. As one of the warriors takes to the air with his jetpack, Ahsoka uses the force to throw a piece of rubble from the destroyed door into the warrior, knocking him to the ground. She then leaps forward and cuts him in half with one of her sabers.

Another warrior fires his blaster at Ahsoka several times, but Ahsoka blocks the bolts with her lightsabers, and deflects one back at him, hitting him in the face and killing him.

The final warrior tries to fly right at Ahsoka, but Ahsoka jumps over him, and at the last second, slashes at his jetpack with one of her sabers. The damage sparks, and a second later, the jetpack explodes and kills the warrior.

Standing over him for a moment, Ahsoka turns around and sees Adams is still dueling with Maul. Fearing she may end up distracting Adams if she tries to get involved, Ahsoka decides to hang back.

As Ahsoka watches, Adams gets knocked back by a particularly strong blow from Maul. Adams glares at Maul with fury in his eyes, and charges at the Sith again. He slashes at Maul's neck, and Maul blocks it with his saber. Maul blocks it, and their sabers clash with another mighty crackle.

As the two struggle against each other, Adams glares at Maul, their faces inches away from each other. "You've escaped death for a long time, Maul. No longer. I'm gonna enjoy killing you, you SOB."

Adams pushes Maul back, then attacks him with increased ferocity. He begins slashing away at Maul with greater fury and strength, slowly forcing the Sith Lord back.

Then, Adams deflects away one of Maul's strikes, then slashes at Maul's saber, cutting it in two and destroying one half of it, leaving Maul with just a single working half. Adams slashes at Maul several more times, then, to Maul's shock, cuts off his hand holding the saber. Adams then kicks Maul in the chest, knocking him on his back.

Adams stalks over and plants his foot on Maul's chest, glaring down at him. "It's over, Maul," he says angrily, feeling a sense of dark accomplishment fill him.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I know, I'm evil to do so, but going any further would mean I'd have to start Order 66 right now, and that would make this way too long. Sorry!**

**So, yes, the next chapter will cover Order 66, and you'll finally see which Jedi survive, and how the Terrans will react and fight back. I will actually try and post that later today, so you dont have to wait too long for it. If not, I will have it up tomorrow. Until it's up, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	68. Chapter 68- Execute Order 66

**Alright, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, here we go. We have finally come to Order 66.**

**I will say no more. Let's get to it.**

**Dalej0523:** A number of Senators will believe Palpatine's lies, but some won't.

**1049:** No, he'll still be on Lothal, but he will eventually make his way to Earth.

**Guest DCDGojira:** Yes, Palpatine will return in the third story. At least, that's the current plan. There will be a total of 75 chapters, so after this one, there will be 7 more chapters. You'll see when we get to the second story what kinds of ships they'll have. I will say that their main ship will be fairly similar to the Imperial class Star Destroyer, with some important differences. And I may include a scene in the last chapter showing the surviving Jedi adjusting to Terran life.

**Perseus12:** Adams won't formally take the title Mand'alor, but his defeat of Maul will definitely leave a lasting impact on the Mandalorians.

**Guest: **You are right, and they know they can't always beat Force users since they aren't force sensitives. But, they would have also been trained over the last two and a half years on how to react to Force users using the Force against them, and would be equipped with gear that would enable them to still fight back. And yes, one of the ASAT team will join Yoda to fight Palpatine, and he will find himself at a disadvantage, but he will still be able to fight.

* * *

Chapter 68- Execute Order 66

Night has fallen over Coruscant. To most, it seems like any other night on the Republic capital world. However, this is far from any normal night.

At the Jedi Temple, men of the British Army's 1st Division are patrolling outside the entrance to the Temple. The 1st Division was one of the Terran units to fight in battle of Coruscant, and during the battle, had helped defend the Jedi Temple. Following the battle, when the 1st Division began to be pulled off the planet, 250 men of the division were left behind as additional guards for the Temple. The Jedi Council had insisted that it wasn't necessary, but General Powell had insisted.

Less than thirty minutes ago, the commander of the British troops had received a warning transmission from the Terran Coruscant HQ, ordering the troops to be on alert. Unfortunately, something seemed to be blocking their transmissions, and they were unable to find out what exactly was going on. However, the British officer, Major Smith, took it very seriously and ordered all the British troops to high alert.

As the British troops outside the entrance are patrolling around or standing in place, they hear something. The sound of hundreds of bootsteps marching up the stairs towards them.

All the troops walking back and forth stop in their tracks, and all the British look around at each other before turning to the stairs, assault blasters at the ready.

For several tense moments, the British troops just stare at the stairs. Then, they see clones begin to march into view, with a hooded and robed figure at their head. Within a few more moments, their leader, Captain Watson, is able to make out the hooded figure as Anakin. Still, all of the British troops feel unease.

As they approach, Captain Watson walks to meet them and says, "Halt! State your business!"

"Get out of my way," Anakin says angrily. All of the British troops hear this, and they tighten their grip on their weapons.

Captain Watson shifts his stance, starting to raise his assault blaster slightly, and says, "State your business, General Skywalker."

Anakin stands there for a moment. Then, fast as a viper, he draws and ignites his lightsaber, beheading Captain Watson.

The British troops react instantly, raising their assault blasters and opening fire on Anakin. Anakin easily blocks their blaster bolts with his lightsaber, and the clones open fire on the British.

Several British soldiers fall dead, and the rest race back towards the entrance to the Temple. As they go, one of the British lieutenants raise his commlink and shouts into it, "All British troops! General Skywalker has turned! He and clones are attacking the Temple! All British troops to the front entrance immediately!"

All the remaining British troops in the Temple hear this, and immediately start racing towards the entrance. As they do, they begin warning any Jedi they come across, and warning them to evacuate. A few Jedi listen and race to find ways to escape the Temple, but many won't, feeling honor bound not to abandon the British, and some accompany the British troops to the Temple entrance.

* * *

(Utapau)

Rommel keeps a tight hold on the back of Boga's saddle as Obi Wan guides the varactyl back the way they came through the rock, heading back towards the battle zone. Needless to say, it's the smoothest ride ever, with Rommel having to hold tight to keep from bouncing off.

Finally, the battle comes into view. Obi Wan guides Boga between battling clones and droids, riding her right over to where Cody and a number of clones are waiting. As Obi Wan reigns in Boga, he says, "Commander, contact your troops. Tell them to move to the higher levels."

"Very good, sir Oh, by the way, I think you'll be needing this," Cody says, handing Obi Wan's lightsaber back to him. He then turns to Rommel and says, "We brought your fighter down here, Colonel. We thought you might want to use it."

Rommel grins a bit and hops off Boga. "Thank you, Commander," he says.

"Yes. Thank you, Cody. Now, let's get a move on. We've got a battle to win here," Obi Wan says before snapping the reigns, spurring Boga into a run as Rommel heads for his SF-15. There's nobody in the backseat, but that doesn't mean he can't do anything.

As Cody watches Obi Wan moving up the wall of the sinkhole, his commlink activates. Cody pulls it out, and a transmission of Palpatine comes up.

"Commander Cody. The time has come. Execute Order 66," Palpatine says.

"Yes, my lord," Cody says before putting his commlink away. Cody then looks up at the wall of the sinkhole, where Obi Wan is still riding Boga.

"Blast him!" Cody orders. A few yards away, an AT-TE raises its main gun and fires at Obi Wan. The bolt hits right next to Boga, knocking her and Obi Wan off the rock and sending them plummeting to the bottom of the sinkhole.

From the cockpit of his SF-15, Rommel watches in shock. "What the h***, Cody!" he shouts.

Cody turns around, then points at Rommel and says, "Blast him!"

Rommel reacts instantly. His SF-15 is already pointed in that direction. Immediately, Rommel powers up his laser cannons and pulls the trigger, firing a volley from the cannons which destroys the AT-TE and kills a number of clones. Rommel then closes the cockpit and lifts the SF-15 into the air.

"Bring him down!" Cody says into his commlink. Within seconds, a few ARC-170s dive into the sinkhole.

Rommel reacts with cool efficiency, pulling the nose of his Space Eagle up and firing his laser cannons, shooting down two ARC-170s. He then shoves the throttles forward, spurring the Space Eagle up and out of the sinkhole.

ARC-170s converge on Rommel, firing their laser cannons. Rommel throws the fighter into a spin, evading the laser fire. He banks towards one of the ARCs, gains lock, and fires a SIM-9 Sidewinder, blowing the fighter to pieces. Rommel speeds through the fireball, throttling up even further and speeding up through the atmosphere. As he goes, he shouts back to his astro droid, R5-S3, "R5, get us the h*** out of here!" R5 beeps a few times, and Rommel, after seeing the translation on a display, responds, "I don't care! Take me anywhere!"

R5 beeps a few more times and works on programming the Space Eagle's hyperdrive as Rommel throws his fighter all over the place to evade the marauding ARC-170s. Finally, R5 beeps out that he's made the calculations. Rommel flips the switches, and the SF-15 jumps into hyperspace.

As Rommel settles back into his seat, he lets out a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding. "What the h*** just happened?" he asks himself.

* * *

(Mygeeto)

On Mygeeto, a battle is raging in one of the cities. On a bridge, Ki Adi Mundi is leading a squad of the Galactic Marines and men of the Chinese 3rd Infantry Division against a droid army. As the droids return fire at them, Ki Adi turns to his men and yells, "Come on!" He charges back along the bridge, with his lightsaber held aloft.

The clones and Chinese follow after him. However, the clones quickly come to a halt. Mundi senses something and turns around. The Chinese keep running for a moment before realizing something is wrong. They turn to the clones in confusion.

"What the h*** are-?" their leader, Lieutenant Li, starts to say.

Before he can finish, however, the clones open fire on Ki Adi. Ki Adi starts blocking the bolts fired at him, but quickly finds himself overwhelmed.

However, the Chinese react fast. Several of them already have their assault blasters pointed in the direction of the clones, and in less than a second from the clones opening fire, they return fire on the clones, killing several of them. The clones back up, turning their blasters on the Chinese, but in the few seconds it takes them to switch targets, the Chinese have already killed half of them. The clones begin to pull back, but the Chinese pursue them until they've killed them all.

Lieutenant Li turns around to face Ki Adi. "We need to get the h*** off this planet," Li says. Ki Adi nods, and follows the Chinese, while Lieutenant Li radios to the other Chinese units to warn them to get off the planet.

* * *

(Felucia)

On Felucia, Aayla Secura is leading her clone division to find a Separatist position, somewhere in the exotic forests that cover much of the planet. Accompanying them are a handful of Brazilian soldiers from a Brazilian Jungle Warfare Brigade.

As Secura, a number of clones, and several Brazilians round a corner, the clones suddenly raise their weapons and aim them at Secura.

One of the Brazilians reaches out and pushes the blaster down. "What the h*** are you doing?" the Brazilian asks. In return, the clone points his blaster at the Brazilian and fires, killing him.

The reaction is instantaneous. Another Brazilian soldier raises his assault blaster and guns down the offending clone. Then, more clones begin to turn their blasters on the Brazilians, who in turn turn their weapons on the clones.

A fierce firefight begins to erupt among the plantlife as more and more clones and Brazilians turn their weapons on each other. In the middle of the firefight, two Brazilian lieutenants grab Aayla Secura and tell her to follow them. They lead Aayla away from the battlesite, while trying to radio for a Terran shuttle to come and pick them up, hoping they can get off the planet.

* * *

(Cato Neimoidia)

In the skies over Cato Neimoidia, Plo Koon is leading a patrol flight to find remnants of the Separatist force that was recently defeated on the planet. Following behind him are 6 ARC-170s and 4 SF-15s. The Space Eagles are flown by four American pilots from 4th Starfighter Squadron.

As the flight soars over a city, the lead American pilot, Major Cesar "Rico" Rodriguez, picks up some droid fighters up ahead. He immediately powers up his radar and starts searching for missile lock.

Suddenly, he sees an ARC-170 just ahead of him turning towards Plo's fighter. Then, it starts firing it's laser cannons.

Rico reacts immediately. He banks towards the ARC-170, shifts his radar lock to it, and pulls the trigger. The SIM-120 launches and tracks smoothly to its target, blowing the fighter out of the sky.

"All Terran fighters! The clones have turned on General Plo Koon. All fighters, target any forces displaying hostility. Protect the General!" Rico says over the commlink.

Rico pulls up alongside Plo's fighter, motioning for Plo to follow him. Plo nods and follows Rico to a landing on the ground below as other Terran fighters from the squadron begin engaging the clone fighters.

Rico lands his SF-15 and raises the canopy. Rico was flying fighter escort, and therefore was flying without a backseater.

Plo lands a few yards away. As Plo raises his canopy, Rico shouts, "Get in! We gotta get out of here!" Plo races over and jumps in the back of the Space Eagle.

As soon as Plo is in, Rico closes the canopy and lifts the SF-15 off the ground. He streaks up into the sky, other SF-15s and some Su-36s surrounding him. Together, they fly up towards where the TAS Victorious is in orbit, engaging in battle with two Republic Venators. Thankfully, her added weapons give her a slight advantage.

All of the Terran fighters make for the Victorious' landing bay. As soon as the last fighter is aboard, Rear Admiral Jean-Luc Delauney shouts, "Get us out of here!" The Victorious turns around and makes the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

(Saleucami)

On Saleucami, Jedi Master Stass Allie is riding a speeder bike over the landscape, clearing the area to make sure all Separatist forces are destroyed. Two clones are following on their own speeder bikes, with two French soldiers on their own speeder bikes.

Suddenly, the clones hit the brakes and fall back. They fire their speeder bike's laser cannons, shooting down Allie's bike and killing her.

"What the h***!" the two French soldiers say, then turn around to engage the clones, determined to avenge Allie.

* * *

(Kaller)

Caleb Dume ducks to avoid blaster fire. Surrounding him are several Turkish troops, who are occasionally firing back at the clones pursuing them. The clones had unexpectedly turned on Caleb and his master Depa Billaba, who had sacrificed herself to allow Caleb to escape. A number of the Turkish troops on the planet had remained with Billaba to try and hold off the clones, but a single platoon had followed Caleb to protect him. Most of the Turkish troops that had remained behind were already dead, along with Master Billaba.

One of the Turkish troops suddenly stops, and everyone stops with him. The captain turns to Caleb and says, "Go, Commander Dume. We'll hold them off."

Caleb looks at them for a moment, then says, "But, I…"

The Turkish captain looks right at Caleb and says, "You're our commander, and you're a Jedi. It's our duty to ensure you survive. Go, Commander. It was an honor to serve under you. Now go!"

Caleb hesitates for a moment longer, then turns and runs, as the Turkish platoon prepares to make their last stand.

* * *

(Coruscant)

In the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, there is nothing but chaos. The British have engaged Anakin and the attacking clones of the 501st, but have found themselves driven back and slaughtered. Most of the 250 British troops originally guarding the Temple now lie dead on the floor of the Temple, along with many Jedi. The clones continue to engage and gun down any Jedi they can see.

Up in the Council room, Anakin opens the door. Inside, he can see the youngling all hiding behind the chairs. And sitting in one of the Council chairs is Major Smith, the commander of the British detachment.

"That's enough of that, General Skywalker," he says.

Anakin glares at the Major with hate and ignites his lightsaber. Major Smith smirks as he picks up an electrostaff, recovered from the wreck of the Invisible Hand, which eventually found its way into British hands.

"I'll die before I let you harm these little ones," Smith says before charging at Anakin, swinging the electrostaff.

Anakin easily blocks the electrostaff with his lightsaber, and their duel begins. However, it quickly becomes obvious that Major Smith is far from being equal to Anakin. It a matter of moments, Anakin deflects one of Smith's blows aside and cuts off Smith's hand, kicking him to the ground.

Smith looks up at Anakin and says, "You're gonna pay for this, you SOB."

And with that, Anakin raises his lightsaber and drives it down through Smith's heart. He holds it there for a moment before pulling it back out. He then looks around at the younglings, a cold look in his eyes.

* * *

(Mandalore)

Adams stares down at Maul for a second longer, then raises his lightsaber, ready to put an end to the former Sith.

Suddenly, they hear Rex call from outside, "What are you doing?" A second later, clones rush in and take aim at Ahsoka.

"What?" Ahsoka cries out, right before the clones open fire on her.

Adams reacts instinctively, charging towards the clones. The clones are so fixated on Ahsoka they don't realize Adams is moving towards them until he's almost upon them. And by the time they are able to turn their weapons on him, he's reached them.

Adams tears through the clones with his lightsaber, cutting them down one after the other. Soon all of them are dead.

Adams breathes heavily, staring down at the bodies of the clones. Then, he and Ahsoka hear more footsteps, and see Rex, Jesse, and Hardcase run in, along with the Americans. Adams is ready to attack the three remaining clones, but when they make no aggressive move, he hesitates.

"What just happened?" Adams bellows.

"I don't know. One of the boys got a transmission from someone I didn't recognize, wearing a robe and hood. I heard the person say 'Execute Order 66', and before I knew it, all these boys rushed in here," Rex says, clearly not understanding what is going on.

Adams races through the possibilities in his mind. Then, one hits him, and he feels a chill. Right then, he remembers Maul, and turns around to see Maul escaping out of a side door.

Adams curses under his breath, then turns back to the group. "We need to get out of here. Now. And by that, I mean we need to get off the planet. Something's gone terribly wrong," Adams says.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**So, Ki Adi Mundi, Aayla Secura, and Plo Koon all survived. Also, as we already saw, Mace Windu also survived, and Kit Fisto is still on Terra. And, I decided to include a spot about Kanan Jarrus, or Caleb Dume. I'm still deciding if I want any specific Jedi I haven't listed to survive and seek refuge on Terra. You'll know by the end of the story though.**

**So, next chapter will be up soon. Until then, please leave a review, tell me what you thought of this chapter, and stay tuned!**


	69. Chapter 69- The Next Move

**Hey, everybody. Back with yet another chapter. Hope you guys like this one. Since this was quick to write, I decided to put it up today.**

**So, this one will feature the Terran Joint Command reacting to Order 66, and Obi Wan meeting back up with Yoda and Bail Organa.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest DCDGojira: **I'll try and work in a cameo sometime before the end of the story. Thanks for pointing out that typo (I was watching Thor: Ragnarok while writing Chapter 68). I won't spoil who's going to fight Palpatine and who'll fight Anakin, but you'll know the two choices by the end of this chapter. And the clones didn't turn on the Terrans straight away. Only once the Terrans started trying to defend or avenge the Jedi.

**Peter Hong Kong:** There's not going to be a lot of communication between Terra's leaders and Palpatine, actually. And the Terran Alliance won't become the New Republic. They'll remain a separate government, but allied to the New Republic when it forms. You'll see in the second story how the relationship between the Terran Alliance and the Empire changes between the end of this story and the beginning of the next one. Yes, there will be some people from the Republic who will try and escape to Terra, but not a lot.

**the mysterious Mr.E:** One of the last chapters will include a speech by President Bush to the world about the Republic's betrayal and transformation to the Empire.

**CT7567Rules:** I will spoil that the Bad Batch overcame the effect of their chips, and will later have their chips removed on Terra. Eventually, either in the last chapter or in the wiki page I'll make for Order 66, I'll explain what happens to the Bad Batch.

**Guest: **You're welcome for saving her. I actually originally planned for her to still die, but I got so requests to save her I decided to save her.

* * *

Chapter 69- The Next Move

(Terra, July 25, 1994)

High General Colin Powell storms into National Military Command Center deep in the Pentagon. Sitting inside the room are the other 11 members of the Terran Joint Command, including Fleet Admiral Kelly.

"I'm hoping that somebody can explain to me what the h*** is going on! I want to know why the Republic suddenly betrayed us!" Powell says as he takes his seat around the table.

General Mikhail Kolesnikov leans forwards. "High General Powell, we have been in contact with our commanders in the field, and with members of the Anti-Sith Assault Team still deployed in the Andromeda Galaxy. It seems that, across the galaxy, clone troopers of the Grand Army of the Republic have turned on the Jedi. The only report we have as to why comes from Captain Adams of the ASAT team. He escaped Mandalore with Colonel Ahsoka Tano and most of his forces from the 82nd Airborne Division, as well as several clones that did not turn. It seems that clones all over the galaxy were contacted by someone, who issued an order to them that caused them to turn on the Jedi. Captain Adams, in his report, said he believes that Supreme Chancellor Palpatine is the one who issued the order. This falls in line with a report we have from 2nd Lieutenant Fives that Palpatine is secretly the Sith Master we and the Republic have been looking for," Kolesnikov says.

Powell narrows his eyes. "So. We were right about him," Powell says, and the 11 other men nod.

Powell looks around at the men around the table and says, "What word do we have on our forces in the Galaxy?"

"Most of our forces on Coruscant have successfully evacuated. The exception are the men from the Royal Army's 1st Division that were protecting the Jedi Temple. We have received no word from them, though we have learned from other sources that there was an attack on the Jedi Temple. I think all our men at the Temple are probably dead by now. There are likely few Jedi left at the Temple either," General Eitan Ben Eliyahu says.

"We've attempted to contact our other units throughout the galaxy. We received word from Lieutenant Colonel Yamazaki. He successfully cut off transmissions between his task force and the Republic, and is now on his way back home. Captain Adams and his forces have escaped Mandalore, but we have no idea where they are right now. Rear Admiral Delauney has reported he has escaped Cato Neimoidia, along with General Plo Koon. We have scattered reports of other forces attempting to escape from the planets they were previously engaged on, but nothing concrete," General Kolesnikov says.

"Furthermore, Lieutenant Colonel Yamazaki reported that his task force has picked up a signal coming from the Jedi Temple instructing all Jedi to return to the Temple, saying that the war is over. Yamazaki has been able to keep the message hidden from most of the crew of his three ships, but passed its existence onto us. It's clear to us that the clones have taken the Temple, likely under the orders of Chancellor Palpatine, and sent out the message to lure any surviving Jedi back to the Temple. Now, there are many Jedi who were not accompanied by any of our forces at the time the clones began to turn, and could potentially fall for this trick," General George Joulwan adds.

Powell nods slowly, then says, "Well, that's clearly a problem that we're gonna need to deal with."

Kelly now speaks up. "General, we may have a way to deal with that. One of the members of the ASAT team, Colonel Hall, is currently in command of the TAS Sentinel, which is currently holding position near Zygerria. On board the ship are 200 special operations soldiers, including 40 men of the Zulu Force, 80 men of SEAL Team 6, 60 men of the Sayeret Matkal, and 20 men of the SAS. The Sentinel also happens to be the one Venator class ships still painted in Republic colors. What I propose is that we send the Sentinel to Coruscant and secretly deploy its special ops troops down to the planet's surface to launch an attack on the Temple in order to retake it. Those men will search for any survivors from the attack, retrieve any artifacts they can such as holocrons, and disable the signal, then retreat," Kelly says.

Powell nods in approval. "That might work," he says. He then looks around the table and asks, "All in favor?"

Everyone around the table raises their hand. Powell nods and says, "It's unanimous." He then turns to Kelly and says, "Issue the orders for Colonel Hall to depart immediately for Coruscant." Kelly nods.

Powell then looks back at the rest of the men at the table and says, "In the meantime, issue orders to all Terran units throughout the Andromeda Galaxy. All Terran units are to begin retreating back home immediately, and all Republic forces are to be treated as enemies unless proven otherwise."

* * *

(Andromeda Galaxy, unknown location)

Obi Wan walks out slowly along the corridor, along with Yoda, Bail Organa, and Colonel Rommel. He had just rendezvoused with Bail's ship, and found that Rommel had also arrived just an hour before him.

"How many other Jedi have managed to survive?" Obi Wan asks.

"I've managed to contact some of my teammates, and some other Terran commanders. It sounds like Terran units have been attempting to fight off the clones. Captain Adams confirmed he and Ahsoka Tano survived and have escaped Mandalore. Rear Admiral Delauney said he and his forces successfully protected Plo Koon and have escaped Cato Neimoidia. Vice Admiral Jones confirmed he escaped Mygeeto with Ki Adi Mundi. Other than that, we don't know of anyone in particular, but it sounds like our forces on Coruscant were able to escape with a Jedi, though we don't know who. The rest of our forces are kind of scattered across the galaxy. Admiral Vilikov has said he's going looking for any Jedi he can, but he's not optimistic," Rommel says.

"I saw thousands of troops attack the Jedi Temple, and I saw them fighting both the Jedi and the British troops stationed there. That's why I went looking for Yoda," Bail says.

"Have we had any contact from the Temple?" Obi Wan asks.

"Received a coded retreat message, we have," Yoda says.

"It requests all Jedi to return to the Temple. It says the war is over," Bail says.

"Well, then we must go back. If there are any stragglers, they will fall into the trap and be killed," Obi Wan says.

"Hmm. Suggest dismantling the coded signal, do you?" Yoda asks.

"Yes, Master. There is too much at stake," Obi-Wan says.

"Hmm. I agree," Yoda says.

"And you can bet your a** that I'm coming with you," Rommel says. He pauses, then says, "Do you think we should call for Terran backup? I'm sure given a day or two, we might be able to get Sam out here."

"No. We don't have time. We must make our way to Coruscant immediately," Obi Wan says.

Rommel nods. "Well, then. The three of us against hundreds of clones? What are we waiting for?" he says.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**So, the Terran Joint Command makes its first actual appearance in a chapter, and they are aware of the situation. All of the names I listed here for the TJC are real people, so if you're interested, go research them a little.**

**So, obviously Yoda, Obi Wan, and Rommel don't know about the force Hall will be leading to retake the Temple, nor does Hall know that Yoda, Obi Wan, and Rommel are still alive. But, obviously, they will soon meet again. And when they do, it's gonna be nice.**

**So, next chapter will be up tomorrow. Until then, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	70. Chapter 70- Retaking the Temple

**Alright, back with another chapter. We're on Chapter 70! After this, we have just five more chapters. I can't believe we're almost to the end of this first story!**

**So, this will feature the retaking of the Temple, and Obi Wan, Yoda, Rommel, and Hall finding out about Anakin's betrayal.**

**Let's get to it.**

**agentflash18462:** Yes, I will create my own species found in the Milky Way.

**BlackWatcher1234: **Sorry, but the ASAT member who'll help fight Anakin is not British. That would be a good idea though. As for your questions: 1) I'm not sure yet myself how many survived. But you'll find out by the end of the story. 2) I plan to include them at least briefly in the second story. 3) There will be some outposts in the asteroid belt, on Pluto, and on some further bodies. Mainly as warning posts to pick up incoming ships. 4) The Empire may try, but the Terrans will have space traffic in the solar system monitored so carefully the Empire wouldn't be able to get any agents to Earth.

* * *

Chapter 70- Retaking the Temple

(July 26, 1994)

On board the _TAS Sentinel_, all is quiet. The entire crew knows what has happened, and what they are on their way to do. The gravity of the situation is well aware to everyone on the ship.

In the hangar bay, Major General William Garrison, the head of JSOC, stands before 200 of the Terran Alliances best warriors. 200 men drawn from the Zulu Force, SEAL Team 6, the Sayeret Matkal, and the SAS. Hall is standing beside him.

Garrison looks out over the men. "You all know the situation. The Clone Army has turned against the Jedi. According to reports from our intelligence agents, the order to do so came from Supreme Chancellor Palpatine, and that Palpatine is the Sith Master we and the Republic have been searching for. It is clear, if this is true, that Palpatine has manipulated this whole thing, and the Clone Army was created specifically to wipe out the Jedi," he says.

He pauses for several moments, then says, "In any case, it is clear that the Republic is no longer the government we allied with. As of now, we can consider our alliance with the Republic to be dead. However, our alliance with the Jedi, until further notice, remains. It is for this reason that this mission has been ordered."

"Intelligence shows that a clone division, the 501st, attacked the Jedi Temple and slaughtered the Jedi there. The clones are still occupying the Temple, and a signal has been detected summoning all Jedi back to the Temple. Your mission has several main objectives. First of all, you will liberate the Temple from the Clones holding it. You will then gather any intelligence you can from the Temple, and disable the beacon summoning the Jedi back. You will recover anything of note that you can from the Temple. Then, once the mission has been accomplished, you will return to the ship, and we will join the rest of our forces in retreating back home," General Garrison says.

The men all nod. General Garrison looks around at them. "You have all been given information packets containing floor maps of the Jedi Temple, information on the forces you can expect, and design schematics for the beacon. For now, you are dismissed. We will be arriving at Coruscant in a matter of hours," Garrison says.

The men all snap to attention, then begin to file out. As General Garrison watches them go, he realizes the risk they are sailing into. They are sailing into the heart of Republic space, and risking so many of their greatest soldiers in this mission.

Garrison turns to Hall. "If we are discovered before we can finish this and escape, we are doomed. This mission cannot fail, Colonel," he says.

Hall nods. "We won't let you, or the Alliance, down, General," he says before walking away.

* * *

(Hours later)

"General. Fives minutes to end of hyperspace run," an officer on the deck says.

"Copy that," General Garrison says.

Give more minutes pass, and then the ship drops out of hyperspace. Before them, Coruscant looms.

The _Sentinel_ moves closer to the planet and establishes an orbit over Coruscant, camouflaging itself among the hundreds of other Venators.

In the hangar bay, the strike force gets ready. The Sayeret Matkal and SAS troops are all dressed in captured clone trooper armor left behind after the Terran campaign. Their job is to trick the clones guarding the Temple and get behind their lines, so they can trap the clones. All 200 men are geared up and ready in every way for the mission ahead.

As the time to leave the ship nears, the soldiers board their dropships. These are modified ships given to them from the Republic that are equipped with tech designed to help them hide in plain sight.

At midnight down below at the Temple, General Garrison orders, "Send 'em out. Godspeed, men."

The hangar bay opens, and one by one, at intervals of a few minutes, the ships slip out, heading down towards the planet, avoiding Republic scanners. With the darkness, they are able to evade being spotted and set down in a darker section of Coruscant, not too far from the Temple. The ships deposit the SEALs, then retreat back to the _Sentinel_.

The men wait overnight. Scouts survey the Temple, then return to the rest of the strike force. The strike force coordinate their assault plans, and wait for the time to strike. The attack is planned for mid morning.

The following morning, the strike force sets off for the Temple. They move in small teams of between 6 and 8 men, following various routes to reach the Temple to avoid drawing any attention. By the time they've reached the Temple, its mid morning.

The 200 men congregate out of sight of the clone guards. Colonel Hall looks out over his men and says, "This is it. This is going to be one of the most dangerous and important missions any of us have ever done. We cannot fail." He is met with nods.

"Advance team. Move out," he says. The 80 Israelis and British dressed in clone armor nod, put on their helmets, and advance towards the Temple.

As they approach the Temple, they see a phalanx of guards up ahead, and several hundred more clones outside the Temple. As the Israelis and British approach, the clones closest to them turn to them curiously.

"Who are you guys?" one of them asks.

A British captain answers, in a modulated voice to sound like a clone's, "We're from the 117th Legion. We received order to begin removing holocrons from the Temple."

"Understood," the clone responds, and he and his men move aside.

The disguised Israelis and British march past the clones. As they near the entrance to the Temple, there is a sudden burst of blaster fire. The clones are caught completely off guard, and several dozen fall dead as the SEALs storm towards the Temple, with the Zulus flying overhead.

"Hostiles!" one of the clones cries out, and he and the rest try and fire back at the SEALs and Zulus. The SEALs begin to duck for cover, still firing, as the Zulus fly over the clones, raining blaster fire down on them. One of the clones radioes for reinforcements.

Within moments, clones begin storming out of the Temple, ready to engage the SEALs and Zulus.

However, as the clones pass the disguised Matkal and SAS, the Israelis and British suddenly turn their blasters on the clones and open fire.

The clones are caught completely off guard. Trapped between SEALs on one side, Sayeret Matkal and SAS on the other, and Zulus overhead, they begin to fall like dominoes.

Meanwhile, Obi Wan, Yoda, and Rommel are moving towards the Temple. Bail had dropped them off using his speeder not long ago.

"We're closer, Master," Obi Wan says to Yoda as they approach the Temple.

"Perhaps now, find some answers, we can," Yoda responds.

Suddenly, Rommel stops short. "Wait. What's that?" he asks.

Both Obi Wan and Yoda go quiet. For a moment, neither is sure what Rommel meant. Then, they hear the faint sound of blaster fire and explosions up ahead.

The three start running. Soon, the Temple comes into view, and they can see the flying blaster bolts. As they get closer, they can see the clones of the 501st doing battle with a group that seems to be comprised of clones, soldiers dressed in camouflage, and Mandalorians.

Rommel smiles. "Well, well. Looks like we'll have Terran reinforcements after all," he says. He then notices a blue bladed lightsaber flashing in the midst of the fight, and his smile grows wider. "And one of my teammates, it looks like," he adds.

Within seconds, the last of the clones falls dead. In the midst of the mass of bodies, Hall looks down at the last clone he cut down with his lightsaber, then looks around. To his amazement, the Terran strike force took no losses. Two SEALs and one Sayeret Matkal were wounded, but none of the 200 men died.

Suddenly he hears, "You there!"

Everyone in the strike force whips around, aiming their weapons in the direction of the voice, and Hall readies his lightsaber. However, to his delight, he sees three people approaching, and recognizes them as Obi Wan, Yoda, and Rommel.

Hall grins like a madman as he deactivates his saber and runs to meet them. He runs up to Rommel, and the two teammates embrace while laughing.

"Dennis! I should've known you were too stubborn to let yourself be killed!" Hall says.

"It's good to see you alive, Tyler," Rommel says.

As they separate, Hall looks at Obi Wan and Yoda and says, "Generals. It's a relief to see you alive."

"Thank you, Tyler," Obi Wan says.

"Well, we just took out most of the clones here at the Temple. We estimate there will only be a few left," Hall says.

"Very good," Yoda says.

Hall nods, then says, "Let's go, Generals." He turns around, and the three follow him towards the Temple, along with the rest of the strike team.

As the strike force enters the Temple, they split into groups of 20. One of those groups follows Hall, Rommel, Obi Wan, and Yoda to search the Temple for survivors, while the others split up for various tasks. Three head for the library and archives to begin securing holocrons, important books and records, and other artifacts. Three other groups head off to find the remaining clones. Two more also head off to search for survivors. And the last one heads to go disable the beacon and send out a warning to the surviving Jedi. The group accompanying the two Jedi and two ASAT commandos is comprised of 10 Zulus and 10 SEALs.

As the men move through the halls of the Temple, they are stunned by the carnage before their eyes. Clones are occasionally interspersed between the bodies, but most of the bodies are Jedi and British soldiers who had been guarding the temple.

Captain Ivry, one of the Zulus, kneels down beside a young boy. Hoping against hope, he puts his fingers to his throat, but feels no pulse. "Palpatine will pay for this," he growls.

"Not even the younglings survived," Obi Wan mutters.

"Not everyone here was killed by the clones. I can already see that several of these Padawans were killed by a lightsaber. You can see the marks," Hall says.

"I agree," Yoda says.

"Who? Who could've done this?" Obi Wan says in horror.

"I don't know," Hall says in a low voice.

Suddenly, Hall's commlink comes to life. "Colonel Hall, this is Lieutenant Pratt, SEAL Team 6. We've reached the security room. Some of my men are working to recalibrate the code and send out the warning to the surviving Jedi. But, we discovered something rather disturbing. You might want to bring General Kenobi and General Yoda here. They're gonna want to see this."

"Copy that. We're on our way," Hall responds. He looks at Obi Wan and Yoda and says, "You heard that, Generals. Let's get down there." Obi and Yoda nod, and Obi Wan starts leading the team down to the security room. The SEALs and Zulus keep their weapons at the ready, keeping every direction covered. As they move down through the Temple, they spot two of the other 20 man teams, but the other teams remain focused on their jobs.

Finally, they reach the security room. They can see the bodies of several Temple Guards, and a few clones. Several SEALs are standing at the entrance of the room, extremely alert, continually scanning their surroundings with assault blasters at the ready.

They enter the room. They can see several SEALS working to recalibrate the code. Several more SEALs, including Lieutenant Pratt, are standing around the main console.

"Lieutenant," Hall says in greeting.

"Thank you for coming, Colonel," he says. He then looks at Obi Wan and Yoda and says, "We found a recording from the security cameras. You two are gonna want to see this."

A little hesitantly, Yoda and Obi Wan approach the Lieutenant. When they are close enough to see the recording, Lieutenant Pratt plays the recording. And, to Obi-Wan's utter shock, the recording shows Anakin cutting down three Jedi.

"It cant be. It can't be," Obi Wan says.

"Anakin?!" Rommel says in shock.

Then, the recording shifts, and it shows the hooded Darth Sidious, with Anakin kneeling before him. "Well done, my new apprentice. Now, Lord Vader, go and bring peace to the Empire," Sidious says.

Pratt turns off the recording. As he does, Hall finds himself shaking with rage. "I can't believe this. We trusted him! I trusted him! I thought of him as a brother! And he betrayed us like this! That SOB!" he shouts angrily.

"Oh, I want to kill that SOB," one of the other SEALs named Lieutenant Walker says.

"In less rude language, agree with Lieutenant Walker, I do. Destroy the Sith, we must," Yoda says.

Obi Wan turns to Yoda. "Send me to kill the Emperor. I will not kill Anakin," Obi Wan says.

"Obi Wan. I understand your hesitation. But, we can't afford to be burdened by attachments right now. Skywalker has turned to the Sith. With his power, he has the potential to be incredibly dangerous. And it's already clear that Sidious is incredibly dangerous. We can't allow them to live. We have to kill them," Rommel says.

"Correct, you are, Colonel. Kill the Sith, we must. Strong enough to fight this Lord Sidious, you are not," Yoda says.

"He is like my brother. I cannot do it," Obi Wan says.

"You can. You have to. You know him better than anyone. That means you have th best chance of beating him," Brown says.

Everyone is quiet for a few moments before Hall says, "I've got an idea. Yoda will go to kill the Emperor. Obi Wan, you go to kill Anakin. I will accompany you, along with two or three men, while Rommel and a few men will accompany Yoda. The rest of our men will evacuate back to the ship with everything recovered and commence a search for surviving Jedi."

Yoda nods. "I agree," he says.

"Alright. I need three volunteers to accompany me, and three to go with Colonel Rommel," Hall says.

"I'll go with you, Colonel," Lieutenant Commander Woods, Captain Allen, and Lieutenant Walker say almost simultaneously.

"I'll go with Colonel Rommel," Lieutenant Pratt says. A moment later, two more SEALs volunteer.

Hall nods. "Alright, men. Let's move out," he says.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you guys liked this chapter.**

**So, the Temple has been retaken, and they finally know about Anakin's betrayal. I hope you liked Hall briefly losing it after learning it.**

**So, next chapter will cover the duels in the Senate building and on Mustafar. I hope you're excited for it! It'll be up tomorrow. Until then, leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	71. Chapter 71- Duel of the Fates

**Hey! Back with another chapter.**

**So, this is it. The chapter covering the duels with Palpatine and Anakin. I hope you're excited for this.**

**I'll say no more. Let's get to it. Hope you like the chapter title. And quick bit of advice. Play "Duel of the Fates" on a loop during the duels. It makes it cooler.**

**Guest DCDGojira: **Yes, Boba Fett will show up in the second story. Not sure about Spielberg. Not sure what species I'll make in the Milky Way. Yes, I will include Obi an and Vader's duel on the Death Star. How Luke will meet his love interest: wait and see.

**the mysterious Mr.E:** No, the Death Star won't be tested on Earth.

**Ke-Pa: **yes, there will a sequel covering the original trilogy, and another story covering the sequel trilogy.

**CT7567Rules:** Yeah, I agree.

**Guest:** Of course Han and Chewie will be in the next story. And yes, Chewbacca will remember the Terrans.

* * *

Chapter 71- Duel of the Fates

Hall checks his gear, making sure he has all his weapons and has his lightsaber strapped to his belt. He then turns to his men.

"Alright, men. This is going to be the most important mission we've ever been on. Once General Kenobi radioes us and lets us know he's on his way, we'll get underway," Hall says.

The three men all nod. Almost immediately after Hall says this, his commlink begins to beep. Hall presses the button and says, "Yes, General?"

"I spoke to Senator Amidala. She claimed to know nothing about where Anakin is, but she does. I'm on board her ship right now. I suspect she may be on her way to Mustafar, especially given that Colonel Rommel overhead General Grievous ordering the Separatist Council to go there. I suspect Anakin may have gone there to kill them. Begin making your way to Mustafar and meet me there," Obi Wan says.

"Understood, General. We'll see you there," Hall says before ending the transmission. Hall then makes his way to the cockpit, where a Russian Air Force captain is sitting at the controls.

"Captain Smirnov. We've received a transmission from General Kenobi. He is on his way to Mustafar. Plot a course and get us there ASAP!" Hall orders.

"Understood, Colonel," Captain Smirnov says, already plotting a course for Mustafar. Hall waits for a few moments, then heads into the back as Smirnov activates the hyperdrive, and the shuttle jumps into hyperspace.

* * *

(Hours later, Mustafar)

"Coming out of hyperspace!" Captain Smirnov says to Hall, who is currently sitting in the co-pilot's seat. A few moments later, the shuttle drops out of hyperspace.

"Do you have a lock on General Kenobi's position?" Hall asks.

"Just a moment," Smirnov says, pressing buttons on a control console. A few moments later, he says, "I'm detecting his tracker. It's on a landing platform. Heading towards that location now.

Smirnov dives into the atmosphere, heading for the landing pad.

Meanwhile, on the landing pad. Padme is pleading with Anakin to stop and come back to her and to the light. However, as she pleads, Anakin notices Obi Wan standing at the top of the ramp leading down from her ship, and fury swells in him.

"Liar!" he shouts.

Padme turns around and sees Obi Wan standing in her ship. "No!" she cries.

"You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" Anakin shouts angrily before reaching out and beginning to choke Padme with the Force.

"Let her go, Anakin!" Obi Wan shouts, walking down the ramp.

Anakin doesn't seem to hear him. Then, a blaster bolt hits at his feet, forcing him to break off his Force choke and step back. Padme falls to the ground as both Obi Wan and Anakin look up, right as the Terran shuttle slows to a hover just over the platform. Hall and Lieutenant Walker leap down onto the wings of Padme's ship, then down to the ground as Captain Allen and Lieutenant Commander Woods fly down and land on the platform. Walker, Allen, and Woods then aim their assault blasters at Anakin. Hall glances over at Padme, and sees she's visibly pregnant. The dots connect instantly, and Hall feels shock flow through him.

Anakin fixes his glare at Obi Wan and shouts, "You turned her against me!"

"You did that yourself, you SOB," Allen says, still aiming his assault blaster at the Jedi he's fought beside countless times.

Anakin paces back and forth a few times, removing his outer robe, before screaming, "You will not take her from me!"

"Your anger and your lust for power have already done that," Obi Wan says as he removes his robe, ready to fight. He and Hall start walking in a slow circle around Anakin, along with Allen and Woods. At the same time, Walker inches the other way, heading towards Padme, ready to take her back to the ship once they're in the clear.

"Anakin Skywalker, you are under arrest. Lay down your lightsaber and get on your knees with your hands on your head," Woods says firmly.

"You've all turned against me! You've all deceived me!" Anakin bellows.

"You mean you turned against us!" Hall shouts back, fury at Anakin welling up in him, "You fell for Palpatine's sick, twisted lies and turned into what we've been fighting to destroy! You betrayed us all! You killed Jedi! You killed children in cold blood! You used to be like a brother to me! What the h*** has happened to you?! You're trying to burn the entire universe in the name of a lie! I can't believe you would fall for such an obvious lie! What is wrong with you?!"

"Don't lecture me! I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the Dark Side as you do," Anakin responds. He looks out across the landscape of Mustafar, not quite turning his back to Obi Wan for fear of Allen or Woods shooting him in the back, and says, "I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire."

"That whole sentence contradicted itself," Allen says, still aiming his weapon at Anakin.

"Don't make me kill you all," Anakin says furiously.

"Anakin, our allegiance is to the Republic! To Democracy!" Obi Wan shouts

"If you're not with me, then you're my enemy," Anakin responds.

Obi Wan sighs before saying, "Only a Sith deals in absolutes. We will do what we must." He and Hall then draw their lightsabers as Allen and Woods tighten their fingers around their triggers.

"You will try," Anakin responds.

Obi Wan and Hall ignite their lightsabers simultaneously. A second later, Anakin ignites his with a yell and leaps backwards towards Obi Wan and Hall. Allen and Woods fire their assault blasters at Anakin, but Anakin blocks the bolts.

Anakin lands in front of Obi Wan, and viciously attacks him. Hall joins the fight, slashing at Anakin's head. Anakin easily blocks the attack, pushing Hall back with his own attacks. The three slash and parry at remarkable speed, their duel carrying them away from the landing pad. As they do, Walker picks up Padme and takes her back aboard the ship, where he starts first aid to try and help her, while Allen and Woods attempt to follow the three duelists.

* * *

(Senate building)

On Coruscant, Palpatine is going over a few things in his office. Two Red Guards are standing at the door.

Unknown to them, Lieutenant Pratt and another SEAL, Lieutenant Cox, are sneaking as quietly as they can towards Palpatine's office, knives in hand, with Yoda, Rommel, and the third SEAL, Lieutenant Palmer following behind them.

Pratt and Cox near the door, then stop. They look at each other, nod once, then leap forward. Before the Red Guards can react, Pratt and Cox drive their knives into the guard's necks, killing them instantly.

Palpatine slowly turns as Pratt and Cox rush into the room, followed quickly by Palmer. The three SEALs aim their assault blasters at Palpatine as Yoda and Rommel walk into the office behind them.

"I hear a new apprentice you have, Emperor. Or, should I call you Darth Sidious?" Yoda says.

"Master Yoda. You survived. And returned with terrans," Palpatine replies mockingly.

"Surprised?" Yoda asks.

"Your arrogance blinds you, Master Yoda. Now you will experience the full power of the dark side," Palpatine says, raising his hands. Then, he sends bolts of Force lightning out, one at Yoda and one at Rommel. Rommel falls to the ground, crying out in pain, while Yoda is sent flying back into the wall.

"Light him up!" Pratt shouts, and the three SEALs open fire.

Palpatine whips out his lightsaber, blocking the incoming blaster bolts. He then leaps towards them, driving his saber right through Cox' heart. Palmer fires at Palpatine, but Palpatine blocks the bolts. He slashes at Palmer's head, but Palmer somersaults and pops back up. He fires again, but Palpatine cuts his blaster in two, then beheads Palmer. He then whips around and fires a bolt of Force lightning at Pratt, who is thrown back screaming in pain. Palpatine puts away his lightsaber to free up his other hand, and continues casting Force lightning at Pratt. Pratt continues to scream in pain, until Palpatine hears, "Hey!"

Palpatine stops and turns around. As he does, he sees both Rommel and Yoda have regained their feet.

Palpatine laughs. "I have waited a long time for this moment, my little green friend. At last, the Jedi are no more," he says.

"Not if anything to say about it, I have," Yoda says, thrusting his hand forward and sending out a Force wave that sends Palpatine flying across the office.

"At an end, your rule is And not short enough it was," Yoda says.

Palpatine leaps back towards them, and Yoda leaps right in front of the entrance, Rommel stepping up alongside him.

Yoda glares at Palpatine. "If so powerful you are, why leave?" he asks as he draws and ignites his lightsaber.

"You will not stop me. Darth Vader will become more powerful than either of us," Palpatine says before whipping out his lightsaber and igniting it.

"Your faith in the dark side and your apprentice is misplaced. We will not stop until you and your Empire are destroyed forever," Rommel says with anger. In his voice as he draws and ignites his lightsaber, settling into his fighting stance.

Palpatine slowly raises his lightsaber over his head. Then, Yoda leaps forward, slashing at Palpatine's head. Palpatine blocks the blow as Yoda sails over his head. Rommel then charges, slashing at Palpatine's legs, but Palpatine blocks his blow as well. Yoda then leaps back into range, slashing at Palpatine again but Palpatine blocks his blow. Rommel then raises his fist to shoot a jet of flame from his vambrace, but Palpatine uses the Force to send Rommel flying back.

* * *

(Mustafar)

Anakin slashes viciously at Obi Wan, while blocking Hall's strikes from behind, continuously forcing Obi Wan back towards the control room. As he knocks Obi Wan back a few steps, Hall comes running up behind him, slashing at Anakin's head. The two exchange several vicious blows before Anakin knocks him flying back with a Force wave. Obi Wan races forward to take his place, and he and Anakin re-engage. Anakin forces Obi Wan back through a narrow hallway towards the main control center.

As they enter the control center, Hall rushes up behind them, slashing at Anakin's head. Anakin deflects the blow, and Hall's saber goes through a display screen. He quickly recovers and stabs his saber towards Anakin's heart from behind, but Anakin leaps up and over the blow. He lands on Obi Wan's other side, slashing at Obi Wan's head, but Obi Wan deflects it.

The two exchange several blows before Anakin knocks Obi Wan back into a pole, dazing him. Hall rushes forward to take his place, slashing at Anakin's waist, but Anakin uses Hall's speed to deflect it away and cause Hall to let go of his saber. He then tries bringing his saber down on Hall, but Hall ducks and grabs Anakin's wrist, twisting it and causing him to let go of his saber. Hall then punches Anakin in the face, knocking him back.

Anakin tries to fight back with his fists, but it is immediately clear that Hall is far superior when it comes to fist fighting. Hall lands several punches to Anakin's face and one to his stomach before putting Anakin in a headlock. As he starts choking Anakin, Anakin uses the Force to summon his lightsaber back to him.

Hall, immediately recognizing the danger, throws Anakin several feet away before Anakin can ignite his saber. He then charges to where his saber is lying, grabbing it and igniting it. He then whips around, just in time to block a strike from Anakin. Anakin presses down on Hall, forcing him down onto his back, but Hall resists Anakin and after a few seconds brings his foot up and kicks Anakin off of him. As Anakin gets back to his feet, Obi Wan, having regained his senses., charges to attack Anakin.

* * *

(Coruscant)

Yoda leaps onto the Chancellor's podium, slashing at Palpatine. Somehow, one of them hits the button, and the ceiling opens up as the podium begins to lift up towards the Senate chamber, all while Palpatine and Yoda are slashing and parrying.

As the podium lifts higher into the Senate Chamber, Yoda and Palpatine's sabers clash, the two struggling against each other. As they struggle, Rommel flies up using his jetpack, firing one of his blaster pistols at Palpatine's head. Palpatine blocks the bolts, then raises his lightsaber to block a flying strike by Rommel's saber.

* * *

(Mustafar)

Obi Wan and Anakin slash away at each other, with Hall recovering from a small cut Anakin just inflicted on him. The two swing their lightsabers around them a few times before striking, their sabers clashing in a fierce crackling.

A few seconds later, both try to send a Force wave at each other at the same moment. The two struggle, trying to overpower each other, before a burst of Force energy sends them both flying back. Each of them lands on a control console. Anakin quickly recovers and leaps across the room. He tries to bring his saber down on Obi Wan, but Obi Wan rolls out of the way, causing Anakin to accidently destroy the controls managing the force fields surrounding the facility to protect it from the lava, causing the shields to be lowered.

Right then, Hall gets back to his feet, his anger at Anakin slowly growing. He charges towards Anakin, slashing at Anakin's chest. Anakin blocks the blow, but quickly finds himself on the defensive, forced back by Hall's relentless attacks as Obi Wan follows behind, waiting for the moment to strike.

* * *

(Coruscant)

Yoda leaps onto one of the repulsorpods, with Rommel hovering behind him with his jetpack. Palpatine is standing on a repulsorpod above them, holding two more repulsorpods in the air with the Force. He then sends the pods towards them, forcing Yoda to leap away while Rommel flies up. Rommel releases a jet of flame towards Palpatine, but Palpatine stops the flames with the Force and sends them back towards Rommel.

Palpatine pulls out more repulsorpods with the Force, sending them flying at both Yoda and Rommel. The two dodge the attacks and Rommel flies towards Palpatine, lightsaber at the ready. Palpatine ignites his saber, and the two exchange a flurry of blows. Then, Palpatine manages to land a hit, slashing his saber across Rommel's stomach where his armor doesn't quite protect, opening a cut that causes Rommel to hiss in pain. Rommel slashes at Palpatine a few more times, and forces Palpatine's saber out of his hands with brute strength. But, before he can attack again, Palpatine sends Force lightning at Rommel.

Rommel screams in pain, his knees buckling slightly, but his grip on his lightsaber remaining. Then, Palpatine pours more power into his lightning, sending Rommel over the edge.

Rommel falls towards the ground, hitting several repulsorpods before finally hitting the ground. A piece of shrapnel stabs into his leg through gaps in his armor, causing Rommel, already weak, to cry out in even more pain.

Seeing this, Yoda leaps up onto Palpatine's repulsorpod, lightsaber at the ready. However, Palpatine sends out more Force lightning, sending Yoda's saber out of his hand and forcing Yoda to try and contain the lightning in his hands.

As Rommel tries to regain his bearings, still barely conscious from Palpatine's attack, he feels a hand on his shoulder. He looks up, and sees Lieutenant Pratt standing over him, holding Yoda's fallen lightsaber.

"Come on, Colonel," he says, and helps Rommel to his feet. Rommel takes a moment to regain his bearing, then stumbles towards the exit, Pratt right beside him.

Seconds later, the lightning in Yoda's hands bursts out in a wave of energy, knocking Palpatine over the side and sending Yoda flying towards the Chancellor's podium. Palpatine barely manages to hang onto the pod, while Yoda falls towards the ground below.

* * *

(Mustafar)

Obi Wan leaps down onto a pipe over the lava, Anakin following him. The two slowly walk along the narrow pipe, exchanging several blows with their sabers.

Back on the main platform, Hall watches angrily as Anakin and Obi Wan slowly move away, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep up.

Anakin strikes at Obi Wan, but Obi Wan avoids it and leaps down to a platform below. As Anakin leaps down as well, they hear something, and glance around to see Allen and Woods flying in, blasters at the ready. Before Anakin can do anything, they start firing at him.

Anakin blocks their bolts with his lightsaber and uses the Force to send debris flying at them, forcing the two Americans to dodge it. As they do, Hall shouts, "Woods!" Woods hears this and flies over to where Hall is standing as Allen continues to circle Anakin and Obi Wan, firing when he can.

Woods lands beside Hall and says, "Yes, Colonel?"

"I need your armor. Hurry!" Hall says. Woods nods and hurriedly begins his removing his armor, knowing that time is of the essence.

* * *

(Coruscant)

The doors onto a landing platform outside the Senate building are blown open. Clones on the platform turn towards the door, only for them to be cut down by a hail of blaster fire.

Rommel and Pratt emerge onto the landing platform and immediately head for the shuttle parked on the platform. Once they're on board, Rommel powers up the shuttle and lifts it off the pad, heading up and out of the atmosphere.

As they climb, Rommel says softly, "I failed." Pratt just looks at him.

Rommel then looks at Pratt. "Send a message to Captain Adams. Tell him to rendezvous at Polis Massa," he says.

* * *

(Mustafar)

Obi Wan and Anakin continue their duel, slashing and parrying and slashing again as they walk along a walkway towards a structure hanging over the lava. As they near the structure, a massive lava plume erupts, coating the walkway in lava and causing the walkway to begin to give way. The two of them rush into the structure to take shelter from the lava exploding all around them. Then, the structure breaks free completely and falls into the lava.

The lava river slowly begins carrying it downstream towards a lava fall. As it moves, Anakin climbs up the structure after Obi Wan.

Suddenly, they hear the sound of a jetpack, and see Hall flying in. Hall flies up to Obi Wan and grabs his hand, pulling him off the structure and setting him down on a small platform hovering over the lava.

Anakin glares at the two of them and leaps off the structure onto the flat head of a droid collecting lava, forcing the droid towards Obi Wan and Hall, who is hovering beside Obi Wan. As he gets close, he begins exchanging blows with the two of them before a particularly fierce blow from Hall forces him a few feet away.

Obi Wan and Hall stare at Anakin intently for several moments, with Anakin glaring back at them. Then, Obi Wan says, "I have failed you, Anakin. I have failed you."

"I should've known the Jedi and the Terrans were plotting to take over!" Anakin says.

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is evil!" Obi Wan shouts at his fallen apprentice.

"From my point of view, the Jedi are evil!" Anakin shoots back.

"Then you are lost and a complete imbecile!" Hall shouts angrily.

The three of them continue up the lava river. Anakin glares at Obi Wan and says, "This is the end for you, my master." He then leaps over Obi Wan's head and lands on Obi Wan's platform. The two exchange several blows before clashing their sabers. After a few seconds of struggling, Obi Wan leaps backwards off the platform and onto a rocky ledge on the bank of the lava river.

"It's over Anakin! I have the high ground!" Obi Wan says.

"You underestimate my power!" Anakin says angrily.

"Don't try it!" Obi Wan warns.

Anakin glares at Obi Wan, then leaps into the air with an angry yell. But, in his anger, he had forgotten about Hall, who now flies in with his jetpack, and before Anakin can react, cuts off Anakin's legs, and for good measure, cuts off his arm holding his lightsaber. He snatches Anakin's saber out of the air before Anakin even begins to fall.

Anakin hits the ground hard and slides down almost into the river, crying out in pain. Hall lands beside Obi Wan, and the two deactivate their sabers.

Obi Wan looks down at Anakin and yells, "You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force! Not leave it in darkness!"

He then turns, and he and Hall begin to walk away. As they do, Anakin screams, "I hate you!"

Obi Wan and Hall both turn around, and Obi Wan says, "You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you!"

Anakin looks up at Obi Wan. And just a second later, what remains of his pants catch on fire from the lava.

Anakin screams in pain from the flames as they slowly creep up his body. Obi Wan looks at his fallen apprentice in anguish, then feels a hand on his shoulder. "Come on, General. It's over," Hall says.

Against what his heart is telling him, Obi Wan turns away, and he and Hall slowly make their way back towards the facility. A few moments later, Captain Allen lands beside them, and the three walk back towards the landing pad.

As they reach the landing pad, they find Woods waiting for them. "Come on. We gotta get out of here. Senator Amidala isn't in good shape. We need to rendezvous with Senator Organa on Polis Massa," Woods says.

The three of them hurry onto the ship after Woods. Obi Wan and Hall head to where Padme has been laid.

As the two walk up beside her, she opens her eyes and looks at Obi Wan. "Obi Wan. Is Anakin alright?" she asks. Neither Obi Wan or Hall can bring themselves to answer, and Padme soon closes her eyes again as she falls unconscious.

Hall and Obi Wan make their way to the cockpit, where they power the ship and lift off, heading up and out of Mustafar's atmosphere.

Once they make the jump to hyperspace, Hall turns to Obi Wan. "What do we do now?" he asks.

"I don't know," Obi Wan says.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope you liked this chapter and how I had the duels go. I also hope you don't mind that I had Hall cut off Anakin's limbs instead of Obi Wan.**

**So, next chapter will cover the rendezvous on Polis Massa, and the birth of the Skywalker twins, and it will be up tomorrow. Until it is up, I hope you guys will leave a review and tell me how I did. Please leave review, as if I get 10 reviews for this and each of the next four chapters, I'll finish this story with 600 reviews! Let's hit that milestone.**

**Until next time, stay tuned!**


	72. Chapter 72- Birth of a New Age

**Alright, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, we're winding down to the end. All the action is over, and now it's time to begin wrapping up. It's kind of sad, but, there's a least two more stories to go in this series, so we're not to the final end yet.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest:** I do agree that he should have put Anakin out of his misery, but then we'd have no Darth Vader, and I don't know how I'd write the second story without Vader.

**1049:** No planets will openly side with Earth yet, but there will be several that secretly side with Earth.

**Lorenzo Ferrari:** I honestly thought about doing that, but that would mess up the timeline too much.

**RandomFanAuthor: **There may be some individuals or groups that would side with the Empire, but you'll see they are not a major faction, nor does the Alliance take kindly to such sentiment.

**Dalej0523:** No, of course not.

**CT7567Rules:** Yeah, it's sad that Anakin joined Sidious to save Padme but ended up killing her instead. And I've gotten almost 600 reviews because I have amazing supporters! :)

**Guest 221:** When I release the next story, I will release the first two chapters at the same time. And yes, the ASAT team will have new members in the second story.

**TheGreatDragonMaster:** Not really. It will ultimately still be Bail Organa that founds the Alliance, but the Terrans will be allied with them from the start.

**Guest DCDGojira: **Not sure if I'll include Maul's death in flashbacks in the second story. I may even change that and have him actually show up in the second story, and Adams finally kill him.

* * *

Chapter 72- Birth of a New Age

(July 28, 1994)

Adams stares out across the crater. It's been two hours since he arrived on Polis Massa. He had been aboard the _TAS Vladivostok_, along with the rest of the forces that escaped Mandalore, and on his way back to Terra when he received the transmission from Rommel. The _Vladivostok_ had changed course to Polis Massa, arriving two hours ago and taking up a defensive position above the asteroid. Su-36s and SF-15s were flying defensive patrols.

Ahsoka walks up beside him. "How's Rommel doing?" Adams asks her. Rommel, along with Yoda and Bail Organa, had arrived about an hour ago. Rommel had been wounded in the fight with Palpatine, and was currently being treated for his injuries.

"He's gonna be alright," Ahsoka says.

Adams just nods. Then, he looks at Ahsoka and asks, "How are you dealing with all of this?"

Ahsoka sighs. Rommel had told them everything about Anakin's betrayal, which had left Ahsoka in tears by the end of it. She had left to take a few minutes to recompose herself immediately afterwards.

"I don't know. I just can't believe he would do this. I never thought it in him to do something like this," Ahsoka says, a tear in her eye.

"Whether we like it or not, everyone has a dark side. Whether or not it takes over depends on how much strength we give it. There's a story on Earth that talks of an old man who described good and evil as being like two wolves fighting inside him, and when asked which of the wolves won, the man answered 'The one I feed.' Anakin chose to feed the dark wolf too much, and allowed it to win," Adams says.

Ahsoka just looks at Adams for a moment, then back out at the crater. Right then, they hear a familiar voice say, "Captain Adams." They turn around and see Echo standing behind them. He, Jesse, and Hardcase had come to Polis Massa with them. Rex had remained behind on Mandalore to help cover their escape. He also planned to provide the Alliance with intelligence as the Empire expanded its control over the galaxy.

"Yes, Echo?" Adams asks.

"General Kenobi has made contact. He's inbound," Echo says.

Adams nods, and he and Ahsoka follow Echo down to the landing pad. Seconds after they get to the pad, Padme's ship flies in, escorted by two Su-36s, and lands.

Adams, Yoda, Bail, and Ahsoka all wait as the ramp lowers, then Obi Wan and Hall race down it, Obi Wan carrying Padme in his arms. Allen, Woods, and Walker run down the ramp after them.

Bail runs up to Hall, takes one look at Padme, then says, "We must get her to the medical center. This way." Obi Wan runs after Bail.

Adams and Ahsoka run up to Hall. "Tyler. What's happening?" Adams asks.

Hall looks at Ahsoka. "First of all. Ahsoka, you need to know that Padme and Anakin have been secretly married for years, and Padme's pregnant by Anakin. Anakin choked her on Mustafar out of anger," he says. Ahsoka looks at Hall in complete shock.

Hall then turns to Adams. "Me and Obi Wan found Anakin on Mustafar. We fought him, and eventually I was able to cut off his limbs and leave him stranded on the bank of a lava river. Last I saw him, he was literally on fire, inches away from falling into a river of lava," Hall says.

Ahsoka feels tears coming to her eyes, not wanting to believe that her master could have fallen so far into the dark side, or that he is now dead. However, before she can say anything, Hall says, "We'd better get in there."

Adams and Ahsoka both nod, and the three hurry into the facility, making their way to the medical center. When they reach the medical center, they find Obi Wan, Bail, Yoda, and Rommel standing outside the bay where Padme is being looked after.

"Dennis. How are you?" Adams asks.

"I'll be okay. Bacta spray is already doing its job. Give me another hour or so, and I'll be good as new. In any case, I'm well enough to be on my feet," Rommel says.

"I'm glad you're still alive man," Hall says to his teammate.

"So am I. I got really lucky," Rommel says.

Everyone quiets down, watching as native Polis Massans and some droids examine Padme. After a little while, a medical droid floats out to speak to them.

"Medically, she's completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her," the droid says.

Everyone looks at the droid in surprise before Obi Wan asks, "She's dying?"

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to move quickly if we are to save the babies," the droid says.

"Babies?" Bail asks in relation to the plural form of the word.

"She's carrying twins," the droid says.

"Alright. I can help here. I've actually had some training in how to deliver children, and I've helped deliver children before," Adams says. He then looks at Obi Wan and says, "You should probably be in with her, Obi Wan. You too, Ahsoka. She'll want people she knows and trusts by her side after all she's been through."

Obi Wan and Ahsoka both nod and follow Adams into the room. The droid they spoke to injects a chemical into Padme that will induce and speed up her labor.

Within an hour, Padme is pushing, with Obi Wan and Ahsoka by her side, and Adams delivering the children.

Padme's cries echo through the medical center. Within a mater of minutes of starting to push, Adams says, "Alright, one more, Padme."

Padme cries out in pain, and a moment later, a baby boy comes out. Adams wraps him in a clean blanket, cuts the cord, and then holds him out to Obi Wan. Obi Wan takes him, then looks down at Padme and says, "It's a boy."

"Luke," she whispers. Obi Wan holds the baby down where Padme can see him, and she says, "Oh, Luke."

"Alright, Padme, the second one's coming. I need you to push again," Adams says.

Padme cries out in pain, but begins pushing again. Within a few more minutes, a baby girl enters the world. Again, Adams wraps her up, cuts the cord, and this time hands the baby to Ahsoka, who looks down at the baby before looking at Padme and saying, "It's a girl."

"Leia," Padme gasps out the name for her daughter.

Padme's heartbeat then begins to slow down. Adams wants to try a few things he knows to try and keep her heartbeat up, but knows in this case it probably wouldn't help, and its clear that Padme really has lost the will to live and is dying of a broken heart.

Obi Wan and Ahsoka remain close by Padme's side as her heartbeat slows down and her breathing gets more forced. After only a minute or so, Padme looks up at the two Jedi beside her and says, "Obi Wan. Ahsoka. There's still good in him. I know…there's…stillll…" She trails off, then her head slowly tilts to the side, her eyes close, her breathing stops, and she goes still.

Obi Wan and Ahsoka stare down at Padme, still holding her children, not wanting to believe she's gone. Adams slumps against the wall before sliding down to the floor, where he rests his head in his hands, feeling somewhat responsible for allowing Padme to die under his care. Outside the room, Bail, Yoda, Rommel, and Hall look on sadly.

Right then, Echo walks up to Hall. "Colonel. We have bad news. One of your intelligence agents intercepted an Imperial transmission. Apparently General Skywalker survived. The Emperor found him right after you left, and kept him alive long enough to get him to Coruscant. According to the transmission, he's at the Empreror's personal Medical Facility on Coruscant," Echo says.

Hall just nods, then turns and walks away. Once he's out of sight of the medical bay, he falls to his knees, throws his head back, and screams. Furious at Anakin for betraying them. Furious at himself for not finishing the job, and for allowing Padme to die. And above all, furious at the Emperor for all that he has done. Hall's screams of fury echo throughout the entire facility, a testament that the Terran Alliance and the Jedi have failed.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. Hope you liked this chapter.**

**I hope you liked that I had Ahsoka here for this. I thought it would be appropriate for her to be here for this. And I hope you liked her little conversation with Hall at the beginning. And I hope I captured the emotion well.**

**So, with regards to the next chapter. I actually have all three of the remaining chapters finished. DO you want me to post Chapter 73 later today and the last two tomorrow, or post all three today? Let me know.**

** Until the next chapter is up, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	73. Chapter 73- The Council

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter.**

**So, this will be a brief chapter, and include the council between Yoda, Obi Wan, and Bail, though obviously now with more participants.**

**Let's get to it.**

**BlackWatcher1234:** Answers to question: 1) You'll see in this chapter. 2)Possibly. 3)Yes, I will use some Legends material, and I may make a fourth story set a hundred years after the third that will feature Darth Krayt. 4) Quinlan Vos will not be coming to Terra. 5) Saw Gerrera may have some connections to the Terran Alliance. And your suggestions: 1) Already planning on using some of those names. 2) Rebels and the Terrans may use wolfpack techniques. 3) Maybe. 4) Undecided.

* * *

Chapter 73- The Council

(July 29, 1994)

Adams slowly takes his seat at the table. Yoda had called for this council to be held. Also sitting around the table are Yoda, Obi Wan, Bail, Ahsoka, Hall, and Rommel.

For several moments, there is just silence. Then, Yoda says, "Hidden, safe the children must be kept."

"I agree. There's too much riding on them," Hall says.

"We must take them somewhere where the Sith will not sense their presence," Obi Wan says.

"In that case, it would probably be best to split them up. If they are together, it will only make it all the more easy for the Sith to sense their strength in the Force," Adams says.

"I agree," Yoda says.

"My wife and I will take the girl. We've always talked of adopting a baby girl. She will be loved with us," Bail says.

There are several nods around the table. Then, Obi Wan asks, "And what of the boy?"

After a moment, Adams leans forward. "I would be willing to take him. Eliza and I previously discussed having another child once the war was over. A sibling for Calvin. The boy would be loved with us. And he would have the full protection of the Alliance," he says.

"Disagree, I do, Captain. Remain in the galaxy, he should," Yoda says.

"I agree with Yoda. There will come a day when he will be needed. I feel it is best he remained here in the galaxy. And, just in case the Empire decides to attack Terra," Obi Wan says.

Adams nods. "Fair point," he says.

"To Tatooine, to his family, we should send him," Yoda says.

"I agree," Hall says.

"As do I," Ahsoka adds.

Obi Wan lowers his head for a moment, then says, "I will take the boy and watch over him."

The table is quiet for a moment before Yoda says, "Until the time is right, disappear we will."

Adams then leans forward. "I've spoken with the Terran Joint Command. Our fleet is rendezvousing near Teth. We've been able to confirm the survival of 24 Jedi. We're not sure how many more. Most of those Jedi have already fled into hiding. However, there are 9 that have elected to come to Terra, and we finally have their names. Mace Windu, Plo Koon, Ki Adi Mundi, Aayla Secura, Luminara Unduli, Serra Keto, Marseph, Kirak Infil'a, and Simms. We expect more Jedi to come to Terra over the years, as the beacon set at the Jedi Temple included instructions on how to travel to Terra. We also have confirmation that Terran units escaped Coruscant with Barriss Offee, and she is being held with the fleet. The fleet is waiting for us to come to them. Master Yoda, both you and Master Kenobi are welcome to come with us. You will be more than welcome on Terra," he says.

"Appreciate your offer, we do, Captain. But in this galaxy, our place is," Yoda says.

Adams nods respectfully. "I can respect that, Master. We will miss you both though," he says.

"And miss you, I will," Yoda says.

"As will I," Obi Wan says.

Rommel then reaches down to his belt, and removes Yoda's lightsaber. He holds it out to Yoda, and says, "Master Yoda, Lieutenant Pratt recovered this in the Senate chamber before he helped me escape. I think I've held onto it for too long."

Yoda looks at the lightsaber, then back at Rommel with a smile. "Need it any longer, I do not. Take it with you. Perhaps of use to a Terran Jedi, it may be. Until then, yours, it is," he says.

Rommel stares at Yoda for several moments, then slowly returns the saber to his belt as a tear wells up in one eye. "I will carry this saber with honor until it finds its next home," Rommel says. Yoda responds with a simple nod.

Everyone then stands up and begins to walk out. However, before Obi Wan and Ahsoka can walk out, Yoda says, "Master Kenobi, Padawan Tano, wait a moment."

The three ASAT commandos continue out of the room and make their way down the hall. However, Adams stops suddenly, and Rommel and Hall stop with him.

The three men look at each other for several moments in silence. Then, Adams says, "Well, this is a fine mess we've gotten into."

"Couldn't agree more, Sam," Hall says.

"So, now what do we do?" Rommel asks.

"Well, the threat of the Sith hasn't ended. We'll return to Earth, keep training, and wait for the time to return to action against the Empire," Adams says.

Adams starts to lead them down the hall again, when they hear Ahsoka's voice behind them say, "Hey! Wait up!"

They turn around, and see Ahsoka walking up behind them. Adams smiles and says, "You're coming with us, Ahsoka?"

"Of course. There's nothing for me here. Plus, school starts in less than a month," Ahsoka says.

The three Terrans all laugh a bit, and Adams says, "Well, come on. We'd better get a move on."

The four of them make their way down to where their ship is waiting. Pratt, Allen, Woods, and Walker are all waiting for them. But, to their surprise, so are Echo, Jesse, and Hardcase.

"Hey, boys. You coming with us?" Adams says, looking at the clones.

"Yeah. Fives is back on Terra, and the Republic is gone, so why not go to Terra?" Echo says.

Adams smiles and claps Echo on the shoulder as he looks at the three clones. "Well, welcome to the Terran Alliance, boys," he says. He then boards the ship, with everyone else following after him.

Adams makes his way to the cockpit, along with Rommel. Once everyone is on board, they raise the ramp, fire up the engines, and climb into Alderaan's sky. Once out of Alderaan's atmosphere, they make the make the jump to hyperspace.

* * *

(The next day)

The Terran CR90 drops out of hyperspace. Up ahead, the Terran Starfleet comes into view, including ships the Starfleet already possessed and captured ships that were captured during Terran efforts to rescue Jedi from Order 66.

Adams guides the ship over to the _Volgograd_, guiding it into her hangar bay. As he sets the ship down, crew rush up to it.

Adams shuts down the ship, then lowers the ramp. Adams then makes his way out of the ship, followed by everyone else on board. Once off, the group scatters, but Adams makes his way to the bridge.

Upon reaching the bridge, Adams finds Admiral Vilikov waiting for him.

"Admiral," Adams says.

"Captain Adams, good to see you alive," Vilikov says.

Adams nods respectfully, then says, "Has the fleet gathered?"

"Yes. Now that you and your crew are here, all surviving Terran forces, save a few hundred Vietnamese troops stranded on Kashyyyk, are pulled out of the galaxy," Vilikov responds.

"Alright. Good to hear. Now, I guess it's time to go home," Adams says.

"Indeed," Vilikov says. He then turns to his deck officers and says, "Order the fleet. Make the jump to hyperspace."

All the ships in the Starfleet begin turning to the proper course. Then, one by one, they make the jump to hyperspace, all beginning the return trip to Terra.

* * *

**And, I'll end there. I hope you liked this chapter.**

**I have to admit. I was seriously tempted to have Leia be sent to terra instead of to Alderaan, but I decided to stick with her being adopted by Bail.**

**I hope you have enjoyed this story. We have only two chapters left. Both of them will be uploaded tomorrow. Until the next one is up, please leave a review so we can hit 600 reviews, and stay tuned!**


	74. Chapter 74- Back Home

**Hey, everybody. Back with another chapter. Hope you guys like this one.**

**So, this will cover the forces of the Alliance returning to Terra.**

**Let's get to it.**

**Guest DCDGojira: **Yes, Yoda spoke to Ahsoka about that as well as Obi Wan. You'll just have to wait and see how the second story starts.

**Kommando Kronk:** No, the Terran Star Forge won't be completed until the early 2000s.

**CT7567Rules:** Waxer and Boil did, but they'll be remaining in the Andromeda Galaxy, and will end up assisting the Rebellion later on. Haven't decided if Katooni and her friends survived. As for Ahsoka finding a love interest, undecided. Aayla and Kit, not likely.

* * *

Chapter 74- Back Home

Adams smiles as he watches Earth come into view out of the viewport. It's been over half a year since he last saw his home planet, but it feels like its been years. And it feels good to be home.

Admiral Vilikov walks up to Adams. "President Bush has requested you to come meet with him at the White House, along with all the surviving Jedi," he says.

"Thank you, Admiral. I'll inform the Jedi immediately and make my way down to the planet's surface," Adams says before walking off.

Adams makes his way to the chamber where all the surviving Jedi are waiting. As he walks in, Mace Windu looks up at him and asks, "Captain Adams? Have we arrived?"

"Yes, Master Windu. And President Bush has asked to speak to all of you, as well as me. If you will please come to the hangar when you are ready, I will be waiting for you to head down to Washington," Adams says. He then inclines his head respectfully before turning around and walking out.

Adams makes his way down to the hangar, where an LAAT is waiting to take him and the Jedi down to the White House to meet with President Bush.

Adams is only waiting for about 15 minutes when he sees all 9 surviving Jedi that came with the Terrans walking over to him, along with Barriss Offee, who is wearing cuffs. Adams smiles and says, "Good to see you didn't take too long. Come along, friends. President Bush is waiting for us." He then boards the LAAT, and the Jedi follow him onto the LAAT.

Once the last of the Jedi is aboard, the doors shut and the gunship lifts off, flying out of the _Volgograd_'s hangar bay. Once out of the hangar, it heads down towards the planet below.

The ride down is very quiet, with only minor chit chat between Adams and the Jedi.

Only about 15 minutes later, the gunship comes down and lands on the White House lawn. As the doors open, soldiers from the Old Guard rush up to the gunship weapons at the ready, ready for escort. As the Jedi and Adams disembark from the gunship and start walking towards the White House, the soldiers form up around them and escort them into the White House.

Right inside the door, President Bush is waiting for them. As they walk in, he smiles and says, "My friends. Welcome." He looks among the Jedi and asks, "Where are Masters Yoda and Kenobi?"

"They elected to remain in the Andromeda Galaxy," Mace says.

"Well. I had certainly hoped to see them again, but in any case, I am glad you all are here and yet alive. Please. Follow me," Bush says before turning and walking in the direction of the Oval Office.

Once they reach the Oval Office, Bush says, "Everybody, take a seat." The Jedi all take seat on the couches and chairs as Bush takes his seat behind the Resolute Desk.

"Well, first of all, I would like a quick briefing from you, Captain Adams, on the evolving situation in the Andromeda Galaxy," Bush says.

"Mr. President, as you know, Anakin Skywalker has fallen to the dark side and become a Sith. It is my belief, according to what I have gathered, that Emperor Palpatine manipulated Anakin using his secret wife, Padme Amidala, and their unborn children. From what I understand, it sounds as if Anakin believed his wife was in danger, and Palpatine made him believe only the dark side could save her. In any case, Anakin attacked and massacred the Jedi in the Jedi Temple, while Palpatine issued an order to clone troopers across the galaxy, causing them to turn on their Jedi Generals, and any of our forces who attempted to defend the Jedi," Adams says.

Adams pauses for a moment, then says, "We have confirmation of 26 Jedi who survived the attack, with several dozen more likely survivors we have no firm confirmation of. A Terran strike force, led by Colonel Hall, retook the Temple and rescued many precious artifacts from it. Colonel Hall and Colonel Rommel then accompanied Masters Yoda and Kenobi to find and kill the Sith, but both failed, although Anakin was gravely wounded. As we understand it, he has been cybernetically rebuilt, and is now half machine. We have confirmation that the new Empire is expanding its control over the galaxy, bit by bit."

Bush nods slowly. "Very well. I am in talks with the rest of the Council of Five to coordinate our official response to this, and our path moving forward. However, one thing that will not change is the building up of the Terran Jedi Order. And it is for that reason that I have asked you 9 Jedi here today," Bush says.

"You wish to know if we will join your Terran Jedi Order?" Mace asks.

"Yes, and no. My main wish is to know if you will continue to assist us in training the Terran Jedi Order. You will be free to join if you wish, and all of you who do will comprise the first roster of the High Council of the Terran Jedi. If you do not wish to join, I do ask that you continue to help us train new Jedi. If that is not something you wish to do either, than you are free to do whatever you wish. You have been granted asylum in any country on Earth. If you do not wish to join our Jedi Order or to train them, you will be free to follow any life path you wish," Bush says.

The room is silent before Mace speaks up, "My duty as a Jedi remains. I intend to make sure the Terran Jedi Order does not stray, and remains on the path of the light. I will join the Order, and help to train new Jedi."

Plo Koon then says, "I will as well."

"As will I," Ki Adi Mundi says.

"I will as well," Luminara says.

"So will I," Aayla Secura says.

"As will I," Kirak Infil'a says.

"Me too," Simms says.

"I will help you if you need it. But, to be honest, after what I have been through, I wish to live another life," Serra Keto says.

"Me too," Marseph says.

Everyone then looks at Barriss. Barriss is quiet for a moment, "I'm sorry. I do not feel like I can accept a role in the Terran Jedi Order. I wish to live a life away from the Jedi."

Bush nods. "Very well. Miss Offee, you must understand how the Terran Alliance sees you after your bombing of the Jedi Temple. Given that the Jedi Order was going to be willing to give you a second chance, so will we. However, it does not come unconditionally. You will receive three years of probation, in which your actions will be monitored to ensure you do not pose any further threat. After that, you will be free to pursue anything you wish," Bush says. Barriss nods humbly.

Bush looks around at them. "We have already arranged for you to be quartered in a hotel here in DC while you look for new accomodations. I will also promise that any house purchase, or car purchase, you wish to make will be fully financed by the government. For those of you who said yes, you will be free to join Master Kit Fisto in his training efforts as soon as you wish," he says.

"Thank you, Mr. President," Plo says.

Bush nods, then says, "Also, we in the Council of Five have made several decisions recently regarding the Terran Jedi Order in addition to the changes we already made to the Code. They are mainly small procedural changes about how the Jedi will operate. However, the one I wish to mention to you is that was have decided that in addition to the 12 Jedi members of the High Council, a representative of the Terran Alliance will also be appointed to the Council. This representative will always be a member of the Anti-Sith Assault Team. And you, Captain Adams, will be the first man to serve in this position."

"I cannot say I am surprised, nor am I necessarily opposed," Mace says. He himself recognizes that a few months ago, he might have objected, but the events of the last week have humbled him a little.

"I thank you for your support of this," Bush says.

Bush then looks at Adams. "Captain Adams. There is someone here to see you. If you'll head outside, my wife will take you to see them. I still have some things to speak to our guests about," Bush says.

Adams nods, standing up and saluting Bush before turning and walking out. As he walks out, he sees First Lady Barbara Bush waiting for him. She smiles at him and says, "Follow me."

Adams follows Mrs. Bush through the halls of the White House, wondering what's going on. Then, she stops at one door and opens it, then gestures through the door.

Adams walks in, and stops short at the sight of his wife Eliza and son Calvin standing in the middle of the room. He stares at them for a moment before saying, "Eliza?"

Eliza smiles at her husband and says, "Sweetheart."

Adams stands still for a moment longer before running up to his wife and throwing his arms around her, hugging her tightly. "I missed you so much," he says.

"I missed you too, babe," Eliza says with tears in her eyes. Adams holds her tightly for a moment longer before pulling away so he can give her a kiss.

The two hold their kiss before Adams feels a tug on his leg. Pulling away from his wife, he looks down and sees his two year old son looking up at him. Adams smiles and stoops down, picking up Calvin and holding him on his hip. "Oh, buddy. I've missed you!" he says.

"I miss you too, Daddy!" Calvin says.

Adams smiles as he puts his free hand around his wife, kissing the top of her head. Despite everything that's happened, things are good in this moment.

* * *

(Kashyyyk)

Lieutenant Colonel Phuc Nguyen makes his way through the trees of Kashyyyk, trying to avoid being seen an Imperial LAAT flying overhead. It's not much further to the hiding place.

Finally, he reaches the entrance to the cave system and makes his way in. Emerging in the main cave, he sees all 371 men of the Vietnamese regiment deployed to Kashyyyk that were not able to get off the planet. They had helped both Yoda and Luminara Unduli to escape the planet, but had left themselves trapped on the planet. Since then, the men have been on the move, avoiding Imperial troops, as the Imperials know that there are still some Vietnamese troops left on Kashyyyk.

One of the lieutenants in the group looks at Nguyen and asks, "Are we really stuck here, sir?"

Nguyen nods. He then raises his voice and says loud enough for everyone in the cave to hear, "Everyone, listen up!" Once he's sure everyone is paying attention, he continues, "What all you have been worried about is true. We are stuck here on Kashyyyk, and we have no way home. The Starfleet has retreated to Terra, and all Terran forces are pulled out of the galaxy."

There is murmuring through the crowd. Nguyen then speaks up again and quiets everyone, "We will not give up. The Republic turned on us. The men we thought were our brothers in arms betrayed us. And the Wookiees we've fought to protect are being suppressed by the very soldiers who were fighting to save them a week ago. We may be stuck here, but the fight is not over. We will take the fight to the Empire. We will fight back however we can, and make our country proud!"

The men all thrust their fists and weapons into the air, bellowing in answer, determined to avenge their fallen brethren and take the fight to the men who betrayed them.

* * *

**And, I'll end there.**

**I hope you guys liked the meeting with President Bush, and what I chose for each of the Jedi survivors to do. I haven't decided what I'll have Barriss doing in the sequel, but you'll find out once I get to that story.**

**I also hope you like me finally introducing Adams' wife and son. If you've visited the wiki for this series, you'll know about Adams' wife and son, but this is the first time I actually included them in the story. I thought it was about time.**

**So, some of you may have already suspected I would go this path with the Vietnamese would I first mentioned some were left behind on Kashyyyk. The Vietnamese insurgency on Kashyyyk will last all the way through the next story, and we'll see the final survivors finally rescued in the second story.**

**So, we only have one chapter left in this story. It'll be up in a few hours. Until it is up, please leave a review, and stay tuned!**


	75. Chapter 75- Moving Forward

**Alright, everybody. Here we go. The last chapter.**

**I can't believe it's finally here. I never imagined when I first started this story how big it would grow, and how much I would love writing it. Admittedly, I originally started this as a side project to work on when I felt like it. I never anticipated loving writing it just as much as my MCU-Arrowverse crossovers. I also never anticipated it growing so extensive I would write a wiki for it. But wow. How this story has grown since I first started it last September. And I am so proud of it.**

**So, I'll save all the rest of the talk for the end. For now, let's get to the chapter.**

**Guest DCDGojira:** It'll probably be posted sometime in the next few days. For the moment, Barriss will be looking for work until her probation is over, and after that, she may follow Ahsoka's example and go to college. And yes, Vader will have a grudge against Hall. Really, the ASAT team in general, but Hall in particular.

**Kommander Kronk:** May include that next story.

**Guest 1: **The 372 Vietnamese on Kashyyyk are just those that weren't able to get off Kashyyyk. There were over 1,000 Vietnamese that survived the battle and weren't captured, but 372 were left stranded on the planet.

**Guest 2:** Adams and Luke will definitely meet in the next story, and Adams may even tell Luke he tried to adopt him.

**Sectrooper:** May or may not include Versio.

* * *

Chapter 75- Moving Forward

(August 23, 1994)

High General Powell walks into the National Military Command Center deep in the Pentagon. Today is an important meeting.

As he walks into the room, he sees the other 11 men of the Terran Joint Command already seated around the table. Powell walks in silently and takes his seat.

Powell looks around the table at his colleagues, then says, "Well, gentlemen. The tables have certainly turned on us." This is met by nods around the table.

Powell then says, "It's clear that our relationship with the former Republic is gone. I think we can expect a war with the Empire sometime in the not too distant future. What I want to know is where we stand right now in our forces."

"We have the final casualty counts. We have confirmation that we lost about 27,000 men from the Republic's betrayal. However, we successfully captured 4 Venator class Star Destroyers and 2 Acclamator calss assault ships, as well as the three Venator class Star Destroyers brought to us by Lieutenant Colonel Yamazaki. I just received a report this morning stating that all clones brought to Terra have had their inhibitor chips removed, and have sworn to aid the Alliance. We also successfully captured a Separatist Providence class ship during our retreat, and its entire complement of battle droids have been reprogrammed to be loyal to us. This leaves our Starfleet with 27 total ships," Fleet Admiral Kelly says.

"This will leave us woefully unprepared for any attack by the Empire," General Eliyahu says.

"However, we do know that because of our efforts to defend the Jedi, and the loss of leadership, the Empire has been left in a bit of disarray. It will take them some time to gather the forces needed to attack us. At the same time, we have been preparing a stockpile of nuclear anti-starship missiles to use in the event of an attack, and according to the most recent report, we have 1,231 missiles in our stockpile, with more in production. Also, tomorrow I will be attending the keel laying ceremony for our first domestically built Star Destroyer," Kelly says.

Powell nods. "The next decade is what will be crucial. Once the Star Forge is up and running, we will be able to make up the difference in our fleet sizes," he says.

Powell pauses, then says, "Gentlemen. We may have lost this round. But next time will be different. Next time, we'll know who we're facing, and we'll be a power to be reckoned with. Vengeance will come, and the Empire will fall." The men around the table nod in agreement, looking forward to that day.

* * *

(Martinsburg, West Virginia)

Mace walks into the building, along with Plo Koon and Luminara. The building in question was formerly a public gym, but had been donated for use as a training center for the Terran Jedi Order while the Temple was under construction. Mace, Plo, and Luminara had just come from visiting the construction site, and had decided to come visit the center.

As they walk in, they see Kit kneeling on the ground in front of Miriam and another youngling, a German orphan boy named Axel, practicing blocking blaster bolts using training lightsabers. Kit sees them walk in and smiles. "Miriam. Axel. We have guests," he says.

The two remove the helmets covering their eyes. As soon as they the approaching Jedi, both of them break out in smiles. "Hello, Masters," they say.

"Hello," Mace returns the greeting.

Kit walks towards them a few steps, then looks back at Miriam and Axel and says, "Continue your practice younglings, while I speak to the Masters."

Miriam and Axel slide their helmets back into place and continue practicing, while Kit turns back to three Jedi.

"How go things? Are you all settled?"

"Yes. We all moved into our new homes here in Martinsburg yesterday," Mace says.

"Good," Kit says. He then turns looks back at the two younglings. "We have quite the path in front of us, my friends," he says.

"We do indeed. Training a Jedi Order here on Terra will not be an easy task, especially given the changes to the Code that the Alliance insisted on," Luminara says.

"Perhaps that is a good thing. It is our strict adherence to the code that led to this whole situation. Had we been more open minded, and had the code not been so restrictive, perhaps Skywalker would have never felt the need to keep mis marriage secret, and this whole situation could have turned out much differently," Plo says.

Everyone is quiet. Finally, Kit says, "I guess time will tell. But, I have a good feeling. I feel that we will have great reason to be proud of the Terran Jedi Order in the years to come, and that one day, they will play a great role in bringing down the Sith."

"Indeed," Mace says. The four Jedi look at each other, knowing that they have a long journey ahead of them.

* * *

(August 24, 1994, Pentagon)

"So, what did they want us here for?" Echo asks.

"I'm not sure. Only that they needed us for something important," Fives says, wearing his Mandalorian armor he was wearing on Coruscant.

Echo looks around the room. Also in the room are Jesse, Hardcase, and the Bad Batch. All of them had been asked here by the Terran Joint Command.

Suddenly, the doors open, and High General Powell walks in, followed by several aides. As he walks in, all eight clones snap to attention and salute him.

"At ease, soldiers," he says. The eight all ease up.

General Powell looks among them and says, "You have served valiantly throughout the Clone Wars, putting your life on the line for the Republic many times over. You deserve rest after all you've been through. However, the Terran Alliance has a request for you."

"As you know, all clones that have come to Terra have been given the option of continuing their service as part of the Terran Alliance Armed Forces. However, of you eight, we at the Terran Joint Command have a special request. All eight of you have proved yourselves in combat many times over. For that reason, me and my colleagues ask you to join the Terran Alliance Armed Forces as an elite clone special operations squad," Powell says.

Everyone is quiet for a moment before Fives speaks up and says, "You can count on me, sir."

"And me," Echo says.

"Me too," Jesse says.

"You can bet I'll say yes!" Hardcase says.

Hunter turns to the rest of the Bad Batch. "What do you think?" he asks.

"You bet!" Wrecker says.

"I will as well," Tech says.

"Sure," Crosshair says simply.

Hunter turns back to Powell. "We're in," he says.

Powell says. "Very well. From now on, you all are a part of Clone Force 5," he says.

Fives smiles a bit at the name. He then says, "We won't let you down, General Powell."

* * *

(Norfolk, Virginia)

"I declare this keel well and truly laid," the Mayor of London declares.

Admiral Kelly smiles as the crowd in attendance cheers wildly. Today, construction is the equivalent of the keel laying ceremony for the Terran Alliance's first domestically built Star Destroyer, _TAS London_. The Terran Joint Command had decided to name domestically built Star Destroyers after cities. A competition had been held to decide the name of the first of Terra's new class of Star Destroyer, and by extension the name of the class, and London had won the competition. Construction is estimated to take 4 to 5 years, and will be the second biggest priority in the Terran Alliance after the construction of the Star Forge. Her power will greatly surpass that of any Imperial ship known to be in service.

Now, Admiral Kelly makes his way to podium. Tapping the microphone to make sure its working, he says, "Our path ahead will be greatly uncertain. But one thing we do know is that we will not give up or give in. This ship will be just the first in a generation of new vessels that will carry the mantle of our world's defense for years to come."

Everyone cheers, and Kelly smiles, looking forward to the day when fleets of ships just like the _London_ will be in service to the Alliance.

* * *

(University of California, Berkely California,)

Ahsoka smiles as she walks onto campus with Lindsey, a backpack on her shoulders with one of her textbooks she needs for a class today as well as her notepad.

"Well, are you ready for school?" Lindsey asks.

"Couldn't be more," Ahsoka says with a grin, trying to avoid noticing all the stares of students around her.

"So, did I hear right that you're going to other colleges as well throughout the year?" Lindsey asks.

"Yeah. Some universities have reached out to me to ask me to come give guest lectures or forums on the history of the Republic and Jedi. I've already made agreements with four universities so far this semester: the University of Arizona, Brigham Young University in Utah, the Air Force Academy in Colorado, and Harvard University in Massachusetts. I've also been asked to give a guest lecture at MIT about how a lightsaber works," Ahsoka says.

"Well, that'll be interesting. I wish I could go with you," Lindsey says with a smile.

"Well, I'll tell you all about it. But, maybe I'll make it a condition that my assistant has to come," Ahsoka says with a grin.

"Hey! I'm not your assistant!" Lindsey says, and the two share a laugh.

Lindsey and Ahsoka make their way to one of the buildings on campus, as both of them have the same first class. They walk through the halls of the building until they finally find the lecture hall and make their way in, taking their seats. Ahsoka opens her backpack and takes out her notepad. As other students file in, they stop short at Ahsoka's appearance before moving on to take their seats as well.

Finally, the professor walks in. After setting up what he'll need, he looks out at the class and says, "Hello, class. My name is Professor Clark. Welcome to Geography 101. I hope you all are ready for an exciting semester. Now, a little about myself…"

* * *

(New York City, Terran Alliance Assembly Hall, several hours later)

President Bush walks up to the podium amidst rounds of applause. He's known this day would be coming since Palpatine's betrayal, and he can't remember when he was more excited to give a speech.

Bush looks out over the audience, while knowing his speech is being broadcast to the entire world.

"For the past two and a half years, the Terran Alliance has been engaged in the Clone Wars. For two and a half years, our brave men and women have given their lives in the struggle against the Confederacy of Independent Systems."

"However, none of us could have been prepared for the betrayal waiting in the wings. As many of you have by now heard, Supreme Chancellor Palpatine of the Galactic Republic has been, in secret, the Dark Lord of the Sith Darth Sidious. From the beginning, this was engineered by Darth Sidious to give himself more political power and push the Republic further into the dark and towards more militarization. At the same time, he was behind the creation of the clone army, engineered from the beginning to obey an order from Sidious that would cause them to turn on the Jedi Knights."

"Today, I stand before you to confirm that the Clone War is over, and the Jedi Order is broken. What few survivors we were able to save have brought to Earth or remained in hiding in the Andromeda Galaxy, and Darth Sidious has declared himself Emperor of the new Galactic Empire."

Bush pauses, then continues, "As of now, our alliance with the Republic is dead, for the Republic is dead. However, I can assure the public that, according to our best intelligence, Earth is not in any immediate danger from the Galactic Empire."

"This was has cost us much. Almost a million citizens of Earth have died in the pursuit of victory of the Confederacy of Independent Systems, but it turned out all to be for a lie. Emperor Palpatine betrayed us and the Jedi Order."

"However, the fight is not over. We have rescued some Jedi Knights, and some clones of the Grand Army of the Republic have defected away from the Empire and joined us. With their help, we will bounce back from this."

"We will continue forward. The Terran Jedi Order will grow in size and strength. Our armies and Starfleet will grow. And we will prepare. For one day, the time will come for us to exact revenge for the betrayal we have suffered, and for the brave men and women of Earth who lost their lives because of Darth Sidious' hunger for power."

"On behalf of all of the Terran Alliance, I say this now: Emperor Palpatine, you have not broken us. You have given us something to fight for. We will wait until we have grown in strength. And one day soon, justice will come to you, and we will have our revenge!"

The hall erupts in cheers at Bush's words. As Bush looks out over the crowd, he finds himself praying that he will live to see Palpatine meet his end.

* * *

(Terran Jedi Temple construction site, West Virginia)

Adams slowly makes his way through the construction site, looking up at the walls of the Temple, finding himself looking forward to the day that it will be complete.

"Sam!"

Adams turns around, and sees Rommel standing a few yards away.

"Everyone's here," he says. Adams nods simply, and he and Rommel make their way around to another part of the construction site, which has been set aside for a monument meant to be dedicated to all the Jedi killed as a result of Order 66.

As they walk up, Adams sees Hall, Wilson, Stasevich, Ivankov, White, Paton, Peretz, Mofaz, Han, and Yamazaki all standing in a circle, waiting for them. Adams and Rommel walk up and take their place in the circle.

The twelve men look around at each other for a few moments before Adams says, "This is the first time we've all been together in one place in almost three years. I expected the next time we'd all be together to be in celebration of victory, not in the face of defeat."

His statement is answered by several nods around the circle. Then, Paton speaks up and asks, "Sam…did Skywalker really do everything we've heard?"

"Yes, Harry. Everything," Adams says.

Paton just nods once, his face solemn. Adams feels for him. Paton personally knew many of the British soldiers Anakin and the clones killed at the Jedi Temple.

"I wish there was something we could do. I mean, if all of us…" Peretz starts.

Adams cuts him off. "Don't even bother, Shaul. Palpatine has beefed up security to ridiculous levels. The Alliance doesn't have the force needed to get us close enough. We won't be carrying out any assassination attempts on them for a long time," Adams says.

Again, silence reigns in the circle for several moments before Stasevich asks, "So. What do we do now?"

Adams looks at Stasevich, then says, "I watched Padme Amidala die right before my eyes. She died because of Palpatine's manipulations, and left her two children without parents. When I saw her die, I swore that I would avenge her, and everyone else who's died because of Palpatine."

Adams looks around at the team and says, "I'll tell you what we're going to do. We are going to keep training and pushing ourselves to the limit. We will prepare for the day we are called forward. If need be, we will train the next generation of the ASAT team. But above all, we will work to avenge all who have died because of Palpatine."

Adams draws his lightsaber and ignites it, its purple blade shining brightly in the darkness. Adams hold its out into the middle of the circle. "Gentlemen, are you with me?" he asks.

The rest of the members of the team catch on to what Adams is doing. One by one, they draw and ignite their lightsabers, laying the tips of their sabers in the middle of the circle like knights of old.

"Men, I swear, on my honor and on my life, that I will continue my duties as an ASAT commando, and will not stop until our fallen brothers are avenged, the Empire is destroyed, the Republic is restored, and the Sith are destroyed! Do you swear?"

"I swear!" the team echoes as one.

"For Terra!" Adams shouts.

"For Terra!" the rest of the team shouts, and as one, the 12 men thrust their lightsabers into the sky with a crackle as the blades run along each other. The blades of the 12 lightsabers shine in the darkness, their glow as strong as the ASAT team's determination to destroy the Sith.

* * *

**And, with that, this story comes to a close.**

**I hope you liked this chapter. If you have any questions about if, leave it in a review, and I'll either answer in my author's note in the first chapter of the next story.**

**Everyone, I hope you have enjoyed this story. Really, I couldn't have had the motivation to do what I've done with this story without your support. You all keep me going.**

**So, this is just the first story of this series. The next one is already in the works. I will post the first two chapters on the same day, as they are actually already finished. I will start the second story within the next week so you guys don't have to keep waiting, and maybe even within the next few days. I will post an update to this story to announce when it's up. I hope you guys will continue to read this series.**

**Also, I am announcing a bit of a competition. In the next story, I will create a character based on myself, at least in terms of some of my places I've lived, education, and career. I also want to reward my readers for keeping loyal to this series by offering to base a character on one of my readers. Or, two rather. I will base a Terran Jedi on one of my readers, and a person in the Terran Armed Forces will also be based on one of my readers. If you are interested, please leave a review letting me know, as well as which of the two you'd like to be based off of you (or both if you don't mind which one). I will then do a drawing and announce the winners in the next story. Now, I will only accept users, as I will be contacting the winners afterwards for what information about them they'd like me to use for the characters, and I will only do that over Private Messenger, to keep information private. Keep in mind I won't ask you for all your personal information or life story, just some things like where you've lived, your schools, your career, or anything else you might want included in the character. So, when you leave a review for this chapter, if you are a user and not a guest, tell me if you'd like to be entered in this competition.**

**Well, that is it for now. Please leave your final review of this story, and stay tuned for the next story!**


	76. Announcement- Sequel is up!

**Hello, everyone! So, this is an announcement! The sequel is up! It is titled "The Terran Alliance Strikes Back". I have already posted the first chapter, and will post the second later today. I hope you will all start following it. Also, if anyone wants to design a cover image for the story, please feel free to do so and let me know you've done it.**

**See you over at the new story!**


End file.
